Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Gaara ?
by Sylencia
Summary: Je m'appelle Gaara et voici le récit de ma toute première année d'école. Le problème ? J'ai bientôt seize ans. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Hétéro, romance, angst.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction !  
>Bon, je préviens mes lectrices fidèles qu'elle sera très différente de "Moi vouloir être chat". Il y aura un peu d'humour mais ça ne sera pas une comédie!<p>

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :)

Résumé : Je m'appelle Gaara et voici le récit de ma toute première année d'école. Le problème ? J'ai bientôt seize ans.

Alors, pour faire simple, UA, Yaoi, hétéro. il y aura des lemons plus ou moins gros, des histoires sordides, des gens bizarres !  
>Je publierai un chapitre tous les deux jours. Ils seront, en moyenne, plus longs que ceux de ma première fiction mais il y en aura beaucoup plus ! Pour l'instant, la fiction n'est pas terminée mais je compte bientôt me remettre à l'écriture. j'en connais déjà la fin, je n'ai juste pas le cerveau sur cette fiction en ce moment ^^<p>

Comme pour ma dernière fiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p>- Gaara, réveille toi, ton putain de réveil sonne depuis vingt minutes.<p>

C'est la première phrase que j'entendis ce jour là. Et cette douce voix venait de ma soeur qui, pour accompagner ses propos, tambourinait la porte de ma chambre au même moment. Bien entendu, je savais que mon putain de réveil sonnait depuis vingt minutes, étant donné que je n'avais pas dormit de la nuit. Comme à mon habitude, d'ailleurs. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de me lever, étant donné qu'aujourd'hui était mon premier jour dans ce lycée.

Pour faire une présentation rapide de ma petite personne, je m'appelle Gaara, j'ai quinze ans et j'entre en seconde.

Je suis quand même forcé de me sortir de mon lit. Enfin, ça n'est pas comme si j'y était entré, étant donné que j'étais seulement allongé dessus, chaussures au pieds, attendant qu'il soit l'heure de me rendre dans cet endroit qui sera forcément un peu trop bruyant pour moi. Je me suis habillé il y a une heure, alors que j'entendais encore les ronflements de la blonde qui me sert de soeur.  
>Pour faire simple, je me suis habillé des premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, à savoir un jean noir très délavé. Assez pour qu'on pense qu'il est gris. Un tee shirt large dont je ne me souviens pas de la couleur d'origine. Je porte une paire de Doc Martens huit trous noires. Mon bracelet de force sur mon poignet droit, qui ne me quitte jamais.<br>En sortant de ma chambre, ma soeur me gueule après parce que j'avais verrouillé la porte, mais un regard glacial de ma part et elle se tait. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'il y ait d'accident aussi tôt dans l'année.  
>Je me rends alors dans la salle de bain, où je cache mes cernes. Derrière de l'eye liner noir. Une bonne couche me donnant une allure un peu bizarre, mais je ne changerais pas mes habitudes.<br>À quoi je ressemble ? Oh, il parait que j'ai une gueule qu'on oublie jamais. Outre mes yeux bleus-verts largement soulignés de noir, j'ai les cheveux rouges. Rouge carmin. Une peau pâle, très peu de couleur, si ça n'est dans certains moments dont je ne parlerai pas tout de suite. Un tatouage sur le front. Le symbole « Amour ». Je l'ai toujours eu, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne et je fais tout pour le mettre en évidence. J'en suis plutôt fier.  
>Ensuite, je récupère ma veste dans ma chambre, mon sac pour aller en cours et me dirige vers la sortie de l'appartement en croisant, dans le couloir, mon frère qui me laisse passer sans m'adresser un regard.<br>Je vis avec eux. Ma soeur, Temari, qui a dix-neuf ans. C'est une petite blonde, avec une grande gueule, incapable de la fermer à part quand c'est moi qui le lui « demande ». Et mon frère, Kankuro, dix-sept ans. Il nous dépasse d'une tête et a beaucoup d'autorité sur les gens qu'il fréquente. C'est une de ses caractéristiques d'ailleurs. Il est brun, lui.  
>Il n'y a que nous trois. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père s'est fait tuer il y a trois ans, dans une attaque surprise.<br>Avant de sortir, je vérifie mes poches. Mes cigarettes et mes clés dans l'une, mon lecteur mp3 et mes écouteurs dans l'autre.

Parfait.

Je sors et me rends à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Temari m'a indiqué quelle ligne prendre. J'aurais put y aller avec Kankuro, vu qu'il est dans mon lycée, mais je n'en avais pas envie. À peine ais-je payé mon ticket, je m'équipe de mes écouteurs et reste debout, le dos appuyé contre une vitre en regardant dehors. Ça me permettra d'apprendre le chemin entre l'appartement et le lycée au cas où je raterai le bus.  
>En arrivant au lycée, je me rends compte à quel point c'est grand. Il y a plusieurs bâtiments, des dizaines de lycéens. Les locaux sont entourés d'un grillage blanc, légèrement rouillé et il y a plusieurs entrées, semblant, à chaque fois, demander un badge pour entrer ou sortir.<br>J'entre dans l'établissement et me laisse diriger par le flux continue d'élèves. La plupart d'entre eux semble connaître le chemin alors je ne fais pas le difficile. Je me fonds dans la masse. Les listes des classes sont affichées sur un grand panneau et indiquent dans quelle salle nous devons nous rendre. Après avoir repéré mon nom, je regarde un peu autour de moi pour me repérer et vois deux garçons, de mon âge, regarder à leur tour sur la liste. L'un est blond aux yeux bleus tandis que l'autre a des cheveux bruns, attachés en queue de cheval et semble plus que fatigué d'être ici. Le blond s'exclame alors :

- Shika ! Regarde, on est ensemble !  
>- Galère !<p>

Le dénommé « Shika » regarde alors la liste avec attention et se dirige, le blond sur les talons, d'un pas lent vers ce qui ressemble au plus grand bâtiment de l'endroit. Je les suis discrètement, en essayant de ne pas me faire voir et vérifie la liste scotchée à la porte avant d'entrer et de m'installer au fond de la classe. Il semble y avoir un peu de tout dans la classe pour l'instant. Des cheveux roses, des blonds, des bruns. Un des garçons semble d'ailleurs avoir tout un fan club.  
>Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que la salle est presque pleine, un homme d'une trentaine d'années entre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il inscrit son nom au tableau : Hatake.<br>Quand il se retourne, je remarque la cicatrice sur son oeil gauche et intercepte une conversation des deux personnes devant moi :

- Trop cool ! On a Kakashi en prof principal !  
>- On va bien s'amuser !<p>

Le prof prend alors une feuille dans son sac et fait l'appel mais semble déjà connaître tous ses élèves. Après tout, l'établissement fait collège et lycée donc il doit avoir pas mal de ses anciens élèves. Cependant, quand il a lut mon nom, il a quand même relevé la tête et j'ai levé la main sans rien dire. Il ma regardé un court instant, m'a fait passer une carte magnétique, avant de hocher la tête et de reprendre sa tache.  
>Une grande partie de la classe s'est retournée sur moi. Je les vois me regarder sans gêne tandis que le professeur me fait signe d'enlever mes écouteurs avant de commencer à parler des papiers à signer, de l'emploi du temps. Nous avons le vendredi après midi de libre ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Je vais pouvoir exercer mon activité favorite.<br>La journée passe dans une lenteur sans précédent. Je n'ai rien dit, comme à mon habitude, ce qui a eu l'air de gêner le blond, dont le prénom est Naruto, qui a tenté plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation avec moi, sans succès.

Après tout, je ne porte pas mon prénom pour rien. Gaara. Le démon qui n'aime que lui.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, à la fin des cours, je fais un dernier tour des bâtiments pour mémoriser leur emplacement puis je retourne tranquillement chez moi, à pieds pour m'habituer au chemin.  
>En arrivant, Temari essaye bien de me parler, me demander comment ça s'est passé, mais je me contente de lui tendre le paquet de feuilles à signer. En tant que tutrice légale, c'est à elle de s'occuper de ça. Tout y passe. Le règlement intérieur, l'emploi du temps, le règlement de la cafet, l'assurance, etc.<br>Quand elle a terminé, je fourre les feuilles dans mon sac et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'installe à mon bureau, regarde un moment autour de moi.  
>Ma chambre est une pièce carrée contenant le strict minimum au niveau du mobilier. La porte est dans un angle de la pièce. Contre le même mur se trouve mon bureau, avec un fauteuil plus que confortable. J'ai un ordinateur qui me sert à aller sur internet et une tablette graphique. La fenêtre est proche du bureau et j'ai vue sur un parc. Le lit est au fond de la chambre, la longueur contre le mur en face du bureau, mon armoire est en face de la fenêtre. Les murs sont totalement blancs. À y regarder comme ça, on ne pourrait pas croire que j'y passe la plus grande partie de mon temps.<br>Peut être que le déménagement récent aurait put justifier ce manque de personnalisation, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Mon ancienne chambre était tout aussi dépourvue de décoration. Je n'aime tout simplement pas ça.  
>En allumant mon ordinateur, je me souviens que Temari nous a dit qu'internet serait branché dans la semaine, mais que pour l'instant, on devait faire sans.<br>Alors je branche ma tablette pour dessiner.  
>C'est un de mes hobbys. Le plus normal d'entre eux, dirons-nous.<br>Je dessine un peu de tout en général, mais surtout des visages. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les traits me viennent comme ça. Et il paraît même que je suis plutôt doué. C'est pour ça que j'ai prit l'option dessin, qui se passe durant trois quart d'heure, le mardi midi.  
>Et d'ailleurs, je passe toute la nuit à dessiner. Certains visages, je les ai vus dans la journée. La plupart de ma classe y passe. Ça m'aide à décompresser, penser à autre chose.<br>Je ne sors de ma chambre que pour aller me restaurer. Après tout, je n'ai pas mangé à midi, j'ai préféré m'installer derrière un bâtiment pour regarder le ciel.  
>Quand je m'installe à la table, Kankuro me sourit tendrement. Enfin, comme un frère à son cadet. Il est très démonstratif, quand il s'agit de moi. Il m'aime beaucoup, je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à lui rendre ce sentiment. Alors je le regarde, impassible, et il s'autorise même une étreinte fraternelle, à laquelle je mets rapidement fin tandis que Temari pose les plats qu'elle a cuisiné sur la table. Elle nous sert, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. Elle fait surtout ça pour m'obliger à manger un peu. Elle sait que je déteste laisser de la nourriture dans mon assiette alors elle n'hésite jamais à la remplir, et au moins, comme ça, elle sait que j'ai mangé. Elle s'installe ensuite à sa place et me regarde avant de demander :<p>

- Alors, ta classe ?  
>- Correcte.<br>- Et ton emploi du temps ?  
>- Ca va.<p>

Elle tente ce qu'elle peut pour engager la conversation mais je ne suis pas loquace en général. Ça n'est pas que je n'aime pas parler. Oh, bien au contraire, il y a des situations dans laquelle je suis une vraie pipelette, mais je n'aime pas ouvrir la bouche pour des choses aussi insignifiantes.  
>Bien sûr, je respecte ma soeur. Après tout, elle se démène pour nous, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Un peu. Mais elle sait qu'il y a certaines limites à ne jamais franchir avec moi.<br>Quand j'ai finit mon repas, j'attends et fais la vaisselle. Ça marche toujours comme ça. Temari fait à chaque fois les courses et la cuisine, Kankuro s'occupe du ménage des parties communes et je fais la vaisselle et je range les parties communes. C'est à dire la cuisine, le salon et la salle de bain. Ça marche bien depuis qu'on a mit ça en place alors on n'en changera pas.  
>Avant de retourner dans ma chambre, je leur fais un signe de la main signifiant que je leur souhaite une bonne nuit et j'entends Kankuro dire :<p>

- C'est ça, vas te tripoter !

Il se prend alors un regard glacial, auquel il répond d'un rire franc et je verrouille ma porte.  
>Il a de la chance que je l'accepte plus que Temari.<br>Une fois la porte complétement fermée, j'enlève mes chaussures et prends ma tablette pour aller dessiner sur mon lit.

Cette routine dure un bon mois.

C'est à dire que je dors à peu près trois heures par nuit, je me lève, je me douche, je vais en cours. Je mange avec Kankuro le midi, mais ça n'est que parce que Temari le lui a demandé, pour s'assurer que je mangeais. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger mon frère, qui ne se gêne pas pour ramener les amis qu'il s'est fait dans sa classe.  
>En cours, ça se passe bien. Enfin, je suis souvent regardé de travers, certaines personnes n'ont toujours pas compris que je ne suis pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire. Je n'ouvre la bouche que pour répondre à mes professeurs. Et encore, ça n'est que parce que je l'ai promis à Temari. La plupart du temps, je prends des notes, d'une oreille distraite. J'ai même eu mes premières notes et elles étaient plutôt bonnes.<br>Jusqu'ici, j'étais dispensé de sport mais cette semaine, je vais devoir m'y mettre. C'est mercredi matin et on a trois heures d'affilé. Pendant que j'étais dispensé, je restais avec mes affaires sur le stade et le prof me donnait, de temps en temps, quelques taches à effectuer, du genre aider à ranger le matériel, chronométrer les autres, arbitrer.  
>Je traine des pieds en direction du gymnase où nous devons nous changer. Mon prof me signale, au passage, que ma dispense est terminée alors je lui montre mon sac avec mes affaires de rechanger avant de monter dans les vestiaires.<br>Le problème, de ces vestiaires, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun endroit à l'abri pour se changer. Je ne suis pas pudique, bien au contraire, mais j'ai certaine particularité que j'aimerais éviter de monter si je n'y suis pas obligé. Et les cabines de douches sont prises d'assaut comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.  
>Alors, soupirant, je m'installe sur un des bancs et commence par enlever mon haut, laissant apparaître mon torse finement musclé. Je pourrais même rendre jaloux certains de mes camarades. Après tout, il paraît que je suis plutôt bien musclé, même si ça n'est pas exagéré, j'ai une carrure plutôt fine quand même. Jusqu'à ce que je me tourne pour enfiler mon tee shirt de sport. J'entends alors les murmures s'arrêter. J'ai une cicatrice dans le dos. Elle démarre entre mes omoplates et descend le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma hanche droite. Elle n'est pas impressionnante. Enfin, ça fait juste un trait blanc, bien net. Elle s'est bien refermée et ne me gêne pas. C'est juste la raison pour laquelle je l'aie qui me laisse de mauvais souvenirs.<br>Une fois mon tee shirt passé, je change rapidement de pantalon, mets mes basket. Je remplace très discrètement mon bracelet par un de ces bracelets de sport en mousse et descends pour attendre les ordres du prof. Et tandis que les regards qu'on me jette sont plus choqués qu'avant, je me contente de rester là, les mains dans les poches.  
>Nous passons les trois heures sur le stade, à faire différents exercices d'athlétisme. Surtout de la course, de la gestion de l'effort et ce genre de choses. Ça ne me dérange pas.<p>

Il paraît que je n'ai pas de cœur.

En effet, après tout ces efforts, alors que mes camarades sont essoufflés, se plaignent de poings de côté, ont prit de bonnes couleurs, je respire tout à fait normalement, me tiens droit. Mes joues ont sûrement rosies, mais ça n'est qu'à cause de l'air frais.  
>En remontant aux vestiaires, je sens qu'on me pousse et arrive dans les derniers. Alors je me change, à mon rythme, sachant qu'on a plusieurs minutes pour ça et me permets même de me remaquiller.<br>Ça n'est qu'en voyant un garçon s'approcher de moi, via le miroir, que je pense que les ennuis vont enfin commencer. Après tout, un mois sans le moindre problème, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.  
>Et en plus, j'ai l'extrême honneur d'être attaqué par Sasuke, la coqueluche de ces dames. C'est le mec populaire par défaut. Ténébreux, pas très causant, attirant sur lui toutes les gonzesses en mal d'amour, pensant faire chavirer son coeur de glace.<br>Il me retourne et le poing qu'il me met dans le ventre vient des tripes. Je réplique d'un crochet du droit et le regarde tomber au sol, évanoui.

On n'a pas idée de venir me chercher des noises.

Après avoir finit de me remaquiller, je récupère mes affaires en toisant le corps inanimé du brun sur le sol et le professeur arrive à ce moment, souhaitant sûrement voir s'il y a encore des élèves. Et en voyant la masse sur le sol, il perd toute ses couleurs et accours près de Sasuke en me demandant ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me contente de le regarder, n'ayant pas envie de lui parler et il m'oblige à attendre que Sasuke soit réveillé pour savoir.  
>Et quand le brun lui dit que c'est moi qui l'ai frappé, je n'ai même pas envie de dire que j'ai uniquement répondu à son coup et suis accompagné chez le proviseur par le professeur. Proviseur qui est, d'ailleurs, une femme, avec deux gros atouts, si vous suivez mon raisonnement. Elle a bien passé une heure à me gueuler dessus pour avoir une réponse que je n'ai pas daigné lui donner avant de me renvoyer chez moi en disant que mes parents seraient prévenus et que je suis renvoyé pour le jeudi.<br>J'ai sourit à cet instant.

En arrivant chez moi, je trouve Kankuro qui parle vivement avec ses amis mais mon arrivée lui jette un froid. Il me regarde traverser le salon, sachant très bien qu'il est trop tôt pour que mes cours soient terminés. Je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil et il a reculé d'un pas.  
>Je pense qu'il sait.<br>Je suis resté enfermé jusqu'au jeudi soir. Enfin, je suis quand même sortit pour manger, ne supportant plus vraiment les cris incessants de Temari. Jeudi soir donc, je suis attablé avec eux. Temari porte son tailleur.  
>C'est mauvais signe.<br>Elle finit par lâcher sa fourchette et demander :

- Pourquoi tu t'es battu ?  
>- Je me suis défendu.<br>- Ça veut dire que ça n'est pas toi qui a débuté ça ?

Je ne réponds pas.

- Écoute, tout se passait bien, jusqu'ici mais …

Je me lève, remonte mon tee shirt pour lui montrer l'hématome bleu-violet causé par le poing de Sasuke et elle le regarde un moment avant de demander :

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Ça pourrait être grave et …  
>- Ca ne me fait pas mal.<br>- Tu as cours, demain ?  
>- J'ai quatre heures le matin et l'après midi libre.<br>- Bien. Tu rentreras ici directement après avoir mangé.

La conversation s'achève là dessus. Elle a sûrement été convoquée chez le proviseur.  
>J'espère que Sasuke a un hématome, lui aussi.<br>Le lendemain matin, quand j'arrive dans la salle de classe, un blanc s'impose de lui même. À priori, l'histoire a déjà fait le tour de la classe, mais Sasuke n'a pas l'air présent. Son fan club est attablé et on n'entend aucune voix criarde l'appeler.  
>La matinée se passe dans une lenteur infernale. Je m'amuse, intérieurement, sans que mon visage ne trahisse aucune émotion, à compter les regards noirs qu'on me lance. Et il y en a eu quelques uns.<br>Après tout, j'ai osé frapper le grand Sasuke.  
>À midi, je mange avec Kankuro, même si ses amis semblent trouver cette idée plutôt mauvaise. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux a même insisté pour ne pas être à côté de moi. Kankuro, quant à lui, se permet de me charrier, sachant très bien que je ne répliquerai pas contre lui en lieu public.<br>Mais il sait que ce soir, quand il rentrera, il devra faire attention.  
>Après avoir mangé, je rentre en bus, ma musique sur les oreilles. Je vais être seul durant tout l'après midi et je vais pouvoir en profiter pour faire mes corvées en paix. Temari est une perfectionniste tyrannique. Si elle me voit faire, elle me casse les pieds, si ce n'est autre chose, mais tant que je fais ça pendant son absence, elle ne s'y sent pas obligée.<br>Je vais ensuite dessiner jusqu'au soir, quand j'entends Temari m'appeler.  
>Je regarde l'heure. Ça n'est pourtant pas l'heure de manger.<br>Mais je me lève quand même, la rejoins dans le salon. Elle est assise sur le canapé, à côté de Kankuro et a placé une chaise devant elle. Je m'y installe et elle hésite un long moment avant de dire :

- Bon, Gaara, tu sais que je t'aime hein ?

Regard dédaigneux. Elle va me demander de faire quelque chose que je ne vais pas apprécier. Elle utilise toujours cette phrase quand c'est le cas.  
>La dernière fois, elle m'a demandé d'aller faire du shopping avec elle.<br>Une journée en enfer.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
>- Est ce que tu as des amis dans ta classe ?<br>- Ça te regarde ?  
>- Je … C'est juste de la curiosité. Kankuro m'a dit que tu mangeais toujours avec lui mais au bout d'un mois de cours, j'aurais pensé que …<br>- Non.  
>- Bon. Je .. J'ai parlé avec ton proviseur, hier. Elle m'a dit que tu étais très solitaire, d'après tes profs. Intelligent, mais très renfermé sur toi même et …<p>

Je l'interromps d'un regard.  
>Comme si c'était nouveaux.<br>Elle rougit, baisse les yeux et dit :

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai inscrit dans un groupe de parole.  
>- Quoi .. ?<br>- Écoute, je ne te demande pas de déballer ta vie. J'ai appelé le responsable, dans la journée, et il m'a dit qu'ils étaient très ouverts, qu'il y avait des personnes très différentes et que n'importe qui pourrait s'intégrer au groupe. Alors ce soir, j'aimerais que tu y ailles, que tu vois comment ça se passe et rien ne t'obligera à y retourner, d'accord ? Vas y juste au moins une fois. Pour me faire plaisir.

Je déteste cette phrase.  
>Je la regarde un long moment. Elle a quand même osé relever la tête mais semble plus que mal a l'aise. Après tout, elle m'a inscrit sans me demander mon avis, dans un truc que je n'aimerais sûrement pas. Elle me force la main en faisant ça, et elle sait que je n'aime pas ça.<br>Elle me tend alors un flyer tout simple. Il y a juste écrit « Parle, si tu as des mots plus forts que le silence, ou garde le silence ». C'est une citation d'Euripide. Il y a ensuite le nom du responsable, ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone. Au dos, Temari a noté l'adresse ainsi que la ligne de bus pour s'y rendre.  
>Je finis par soupirer, ce qui la fait légèrement sursauter et murmure :<p>

- Je vais y aller, mais je ne te promets pas de parler.

Elle se contente alors de hocher la tête avec un large sourire, bien contente d'avoir réussit à me « convaincre ». Je fourre alors la feuille dans une de mes poches, passe ma main dans l'autre et la ressort, un objet à la main en passant à côté de Kankuro. Pour lui écraser l'oeuf que je gardais dans ma poche depuis que je suis rentré, sur la tête.  
>J'avais dit que je me vengerai.<br>Et il avait baissé sa garde.  
>Je retourne alors dans ma chambre et m'y enferme, comme à mon habitude mais souris en l'entendant râler, tandis que Temari est en train de rire.Ça n'était qu'un aperçut. Il sait que mes vengeances marchent en crescendo. Et il sait très bien quand il devra arrê déteste les oeufs. La substance, l'odeur. Il ne supporte pas ça.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! au moins, ca pose le décors ^^<br>A dans deux jours :p


	2. Chapter 2

Comme prévu, voilà le chapitre 2 !  
>Je n'ai pas eu énormément de réactions pour le premier chapitre, mais j'espère quand même que ça a plut !<p>

**Daftun** : Un peu étrange de voir Gaara ? Comment ça ? ^^ Pour cette fiction, je vais essayer, et j'insiste sur le "essayer", de poster les chapitres en journée ! à vrai dire, pour "Moi vouloir être chat", j'étais à chaque fois tellement pressée de lire des reviews qu'il m'arrivait de trépigner toute la journée pour m'empêcher de cliquer sur le "publier" xD Merci pour les encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Necrophiliac** : Hey ! Je vois que tu es de retour ^^ Gaara me semblait le plus adapté dans le rôle que je voulais donner au personnage principal de cette fiction mais ca sera beaucoup plus explicite plus tard ^^ Oui, j'avais envie de faire du mal à Sasuke parce que je l'aime pas vraiment (Le pauvre!) Certains chapitres seront longs mais sans jamais que ça devienne excessif. j'ai hésité, au début, par rapport à mon découpage de chapitre parce que je trouvais que certains d'entre eux étaient super courts mais vu la longueur de la fic, pour l'instant, je pense que ça ira :p A toutes ^^

**Sasa** : Je ne veux pas te spoil alors je te dis "wait and see" :) Gaara n'est pas un saint, non, mais ça n'est pas un drame ni une deathfic ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, je les rejoins pour manger et Kankuro semble beaucoup m'en vouloir mais il ne dit rien, alors que Temari a un petit sourire.<br>Et juste après la vaisselle, je me prépare à partir. Temari me prête même son téléphone portable, au cas où. Je n'en ai pas parce que je n'en veux pas. Après tout, ça ne sert à rien de dépenser de l'argent pour quelque chose que je n'utiliserais pas. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle a accepté de m'acheter mon ordinateur et ma tablette. Et niveau fringues, je ne suis pas exigeants.  
>Je dois prendre un bus différent de celui de d'habitude. Le trajet est long, j'ai l'impression de traverser la ville entière, mais j'arrive dans un quartier semblant plutôt bourgeois, avec de grandes maisons, des palissades en bois. La rue est bien éclairée, ce qui m'aide à trouver la bonne maison.<br>Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je sonne et une connaissance vient m'ouvrir.  
>Sasuke, dans ce qui ressemble à un pyjama. Il a la joue droite violette et tente de la cacher sous une écharpe. En me voyant, il ouvre grand la bouche, semble sur le point de m'insulter mais se ravise en souriant. Il demande alors :<p>

- T'es venu t'excuser, crétin ?  
>- Non.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu fous là alors ?

Je sors le flyer de ma poche et le lui montre. Il le regarde un long moment avant de retourner dans la maison, laissant la porte grande ouverte et hurle :

- ITA ! C'EST POUR TOI !

Il a un sourire qui ne me plait pas.  
>Le dénommé « Ita » arrive rapidement. Il me regarde de haut en bas, l'air impassible, mais en voyant le flyer, il me fait un signe de tête et j'entre dans la maison. Il prend ma veste qu'il accroche soigneusement à un porte manteau, me fait enlever mes chaussures au profit de chaussons noirs et je le suis dans la maison. J'ai vu Sasuke me regarder, un téléphone à la main.<br>« Ita » me fait monter au premier étage via le grand escalier, puis une échelle télescopique, montant à ce qui ressemble au grenier.  
>Je n'ai même pas prit la peine de détailler la maison, mais elle sent le luxe à plein nez.<br>En arrivant dans le grenier, je me rends compte que ça ressemble plus a des combles très bien aménagés. Il y a de grands canapés, un équipement hi tech neuf, un grand frigo. Je me demande même comment ils ont fait pour monter tout ça ici.  
>Il y a aussi une petite dizaine de personnes installées sur les canapés et ils parlent avec animation. Jusqu'à me voir. Il y a alors un silence de plomb et « Ita » m'invite à m'asseoir, silencieusement, sur un fauteuil. S'en suit alors un long moment durant lesquels ils me dévisagent. Et il n'y a que deux filles dans le groupe. Ils semblent tous plus vieux que moi.<br>« Ita » me propose à boire, mais je refuse poliment, alors il m'indique que le responsable ne devrait pas tarder.

C'est bien, au moins, je sais que je suis au bon endroit.

Le responsable arrive plusieurs minutes plus tard et se fait acclamer par les autres. Je tourne la tête vers lui, mais il ne m'a pas encore remarqué. C'est un grand homme, très fin, aux cheveux courts, noirs, en bataille. Il a le visage fatigué, des yeux noirs très expressifs et porte uniquement un pantalon de jogging. Il n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que les autres, alors que je m'étais attendu à un vieux d'une quarantaine d'années.  
>L'un des mecs lui demande alors :<p>

- Comment c'était, Tobi ?  
>- Je ne vous dis pas le pied que j'ai prit ! Elle était très …<p>

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarque ma présence. Il me regarde dans les yeux et je me lève, par politesse. Il vient alors me serrer la main, jetant un regard noir aux autres et me dit :

- Tu dois être Gaara ? J'ai eu ta sœur au téléphone un peu plus tôt, mais elle ne savait pas si tu accepterais de venir.

Je hoche la tête et il me fait faire face aux autres, en posant une main sur mon épaule en disant :

- On a un petit nouveau ce soir. Il vient d'arriver en ville.

Je remue discrètement mon épaule, pour qu'il arrête de me toucher et il le comprend rapidement parce qu'il retire sa main et ajoute :

- Il s'appelle Gaara, il a quinze ans et est au lycée Senju.

« Ita », le brun aux cheveux lissés semble alors réaliser. Il me montre du doigt et demande :

- Attends, c'est toi qui a frappé mon frère ?

Son frère ? … Sasuke. Oh, merde. Temari, je vais te tuer.  
>Je me contente de hocher la tête et attends sa réaction qui ne tarde pas. Il sourit largement et vient me tapoter sur l'épaule en disant :<p>

- Il m'a décrit ça. Beau coup !

Je réalise mal. Je pensais qu'il allait m'engueuler pour avoir touché à son frère mais non. Il a l'air plutôt content, dans l'absolu. Le dénommé Tobi se racle alors la gorge et dit :

- Bon, j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Gaara alors oust !

Il y a des grognements mais ils partent tous par la trappe avant qu'elle soit refermée. Tobi s'installe dans un canapé et demande :

- Itachi t'a proposé à boire ? Il a pas fait son associable ?  
>- Je n'ai pas soif.<br>- Ah ! Tu parles.

Il tapote à côté de lui alors je vais m'asseoir, à bonne distance cependant. Il me regarde un court instant.  
>Je déteste ces gens qui croient que je ne parle pas souvent alors je dis :<p>

- Je ne parle que quand c'est nécessaire.  
>- Bon. Comme je l'ai dit à ta soeur, personne ne t'obligera à parler. Nous nous réunissons tous les soirs à cette heure ci mais après, si tu comptes revenir, c'est comme tu veux, par rapport à tes devoirs et tes activités. Le week end, nous passons le samedi après midi ensemble et nous dormons ici du samedi au dimanche. Le dimanche, ca dépend, mais en général, on passe aussi une bonne partie de la journée ensemble. Et certaines personnes restent même dormir le vendredi soir.<p>

Je hoche la tête, montrant que j'ai compris, même si je ne pense pas revenir. Ce Tobi a quelque chose de dérangeant dans le regard. Il continue :

- Pour faire une présentation rapide de moi même, mon prénom est Madara mais on m'appelle Tobi. Je suis le cousin et tuteur d'Itachi et Sasuke et cette maison m'appartient. J'ai vingt ans.

Je le regarde et il ajoute :

- Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit ta soeur, mais ça n'est pas un groupe comme les autres. Nous nous appelons l'Akatsuki. On ne va pas faire de tour de table, à parler d'addictions ou autres. De temps en temps, nous avons des activités. Nous sortons, au cinéma, restaurant, nous passons du temps ensemble. Si tu ressens le besoin de parler, tu peux prendre la parole et nous t'écouterons, mais nous ne t'obligerons jamais à le faire. Ce soir, c'est assez particulier parce que nous avons dû annuler un repas parce que Konan ne se sentait pas bien. Vois cet endroit comme un lieu où tu pourras dire, raconter tout ce que tu veux, sans que tes paroles ne sortent jamais de ces murs. Notre particularité principale est que nos relations sont basées sur une extrême confiance entre nos membres.  
>- Qu'est ce que Temari vous a dit sur moi ?<p>

Il tique. Il m'a l'air plutôt intelligent, je dois l'avouer. Et alors qu'il était confortablement installé dans le dossier du canapé, il se redresse, appui ses coudes sur ses genoux et dit :

- Seulement ce que j'ai dit aux autres. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

Je ne réponds pas. Alors il me sourit largement, ébouriffant mes cheveux au passage, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir. Il apprendra rapidement que je n'aime pas qu'on me touche.  
>Il fait ensuite revenir les autres et me les présente sommairement.<p>

Itachi est un grand brun svelte de dix-sept ans, aux cheveux longs, noirs, attachés en une queue basse. Il a les même yeux noirs que Tobi et un visage fin.  
>Kisame est présenté comme son meilleur ami et a le même age que lui. Il est très grand, très carré et a la peau tirant sur le bleu pâle. Il a de petites dents pointues, des yeux ronds cruels et a un rire gras.<br>Deidara est un homme de seize ans. C'est à préciser parce que je pensais que c'était une femme. Il est blond, a de longs cheveux soyeux, de grands yeux bleus. Un visage sérieux mais un sourire charmeur.  
>Collé à lui, c'est Sasori. Il a aussi seize ans, a la même couleur de cheveux que moi. Il a des yeux bruns clair et un air fatigué. Il me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.<br>Ensuite, nous avons Hidan, dix-neuf ans. Ce mec respire l'arrogance. Il se tient droit, le regard posé sur moi. Il a, d'ailleurs, les yeux violets et les cheveux presque blancs. Blonds très clairs.  
>À côté de lui se trouve Kakuzu. Il semble encore plus grand et plus carré que Kisame. Il a la peau matte, des yeux verts très cruels, des cicatrices sur toute sa peau visible et son visage est très carré. Et il ne veut pas donner son âge.<br>Konan est une jeune femme de dix-huit ans, avec un piercing à la lèvre inférieure. Elle a les cheveux mi longs, bleus, des yeux verts clairs.  
>Ensuite, il y a Yahiko, dix-neufs ans, roux, le visage couvert de piercing. Il semble aussi impassible que moi, tout comme Nagato, qui a les cheveux rouges et les yeux cerclés.<br>Pour finir, on a Zetsu. Personne ne sait son âge, à priori, mais je lui donnerai une vingtaine d'années. Il a la moitié du corps tatouée en noir et a les yeux jaunes-orange.

Une fois les présentations terminées, les conversations reprennent, les groupes se forment. Tobi reste cependant près de moi et me regarde. Il aimerait peut être que je parle, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je préfère observer pour l'instant. Il est vrai que ce groupe semble particulier, mais certainement pas assez pour intégrer quelqu'un comme moi.  
>Tobi me sort cependant de mes pensées en demandant :<p>

- Dis moi, il t'avait fait quoi, mon cousin, pour que tu l'assommes de cette manière ?  
>- Je me suis défendu.<br>- Donc il t'a frappé lui aussi ?

Silence. Ça me semble plutôt logique non ?

- Je me demande ce que tu as bien put lui faire. Il n'est pas du genre violent.  
>- Peut être que son fan club m'a trop regardé à son goût.<br>- Son fan club ?

Son visage semble s'illuminer. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil et dis :

- Il a plusieurs filles du lycée toujours après lui à le vénérer.  
>- Ohhh, je vais pouvoir le taquiner. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elles t'auraient regardé ?<br>- J'ai fait un meilleur temps que lui en athlétisme.  
>- Je comprends mieux alors. Il a toujours été le plus rapide, depuis qu'il est tout petit.<p>

Je me tais. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.  
>Mes yeux se posent alors que Sasori et Deidara en train de se bécoter et se toucher sans gêne devant les autres. Leurs gémissements sont discrets mais ils ne semblent même pas vouloir se cacher. Tobi suit mon regard et dit :<p>

- Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, si tu comptes revenir. Depuis qu'ils se sont trouvés, ils sont indécollables. Et encore, ils sont plutôt soft là.

Des souvenirs me reviennent alors en tête mais je les chasse rapidement de mon esprit.

- Tu rentres comment ce soir ?  
>- Je prendrais le bus.<br>- Les lignes seront arrêtées à la fin de la réunion.  
>- Alors je rentrerais à pied.<br>- La ville est plutôt ….

Il s'interrompt en voyant mon sourire. Je ne souris pas souvent, mais quand c'est le cas, c'est mauvais signe, dirons nous. Tobi a l'air de l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il sourit à son tour avant de dire :

- Je te ramènerai en voiture.

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer en voiture. Rentrer à pied aurait put être divertissant.  
>La soirée continue comme ça. Les personnes parlent sans vraiment faire attention à moi, même si je sens une certaine tension. Comme si certains sujet étaient tabou. De mon côté, je garde les bras croisé, le dos contre le canapé. Ils semblent tous bien s'entendre. Comme un groupe bien soudé.<br>Vers minuit, Tobi se lève et annonce que c'est terminé. Alors qu'il n'a rien fait. Il s'est contenté de me regarder toute la soirée, sûrement pour apprécier mes réactions, ma façon d'être.  
>En descendant dans le hall, mon regard croise celui de Sasuke qui rougit intensément. Il est accompagné d'un Naruto semblant plutôt collant. Et collé. Sasuke, le prince du lycée serait-il gay ?<br>Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand il claque la porte du salon.  
>Tobi reprend alors mon attention en me donnant ma veste et je remets mes chaussures avant de sortir de la maison. Il me dirige vers le grand garage, à gauche de la bâtisse et ouvre à distance une voiture aux allures sport avant de m'envoyer les clés avec un sourire.<br>Il veut vraiment que je conduise ?  
>Il a l'air d'avoir lut dans mes pensées parce qu'il s'installe côté passager sous mon regard.<br>En m'installant au volant, je le regarde un court instant et dis :

- Je n'ai pas le permis.

Il hausse une épaule et ouvre le portail avec une télécommande alors je règle le siège, les rétroviseurs et m'attache avant de démarrer. J'entre ensuite rapidement mon adresse sur le gps et suis les indications pour rentrer. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, il dit :

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le permis.  
>- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne savais pas conduire.<p>

J'arrête le moteur, sors de la voiture et me dirige vers l'entrée de l'édifice où il me rejoint d'un pas rapide. Je le regarde sans comprendre et il dit :

- J'aimerais parler à ta soeur.

Je hausse une épaule et on monte à mon étage sans un mot. En entrant dans l'appartement, Temari se lève du canapé.  
>En fait, l'appartement ressemble à une grande pièce. À gauche de la porte d'entrée, il y a le côté salon avec un grand canapé et une télé, à droite, la cuisine avec une petite table et quatre chaises. Pile en face de la porte, à quelques mètres, il y a un couloir étroit et quatre portes. Trois chambres et la salle de bain.<br>Temari s'approche en regardant Tobi tandis que Kankuro sort de la salle de bain en caleçon, comme à son habitude. Il nous regarde et va dans sa chambre en trainant des pieds. Je fais rapidement les présentations, claque la porte et Temari demande :

- Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ? Un café ? Un thé ?  
>- Un café serait parfait, merci.<p>

Elle lui sourit largement. Je connais ce sourire, elle est déjà sous son charme.  
>Elle prépare rapidement du café tandis que j'invite Tobi à s'asseoir à la cuisine et Temari le sert avant que j'essaye de m'éclipser vers ma chambre. Mais elle me retient du bras, m'oblige à m'installer et demande à Tobi :<p>

- Dites moi qu'il a fait des efforts.

Elle sait pertinemment que ça n'est pas le cas. Elle me connait assez pour savoir ça et pourtant, elle continue d'espérer. Tobi lui sourit et dit :

- Oh, il a été très gentil. On a beaucoup parlé du lycée, de ses cours, comment ça se passait avec les autres élèves.  
>- Vraiment ?<p>

Je lui jette un regard un peu perdu mais il se contente de sourire en disant :

- Gaara est un garçon adorable.

Il ment et il en fait trop. Si elle avale ça …

- Oui, je le dis souvent !

Ok, sa prestance rattrape les bobards monstrueux qu'il raconte. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il fait ça, je ne compte pas y retourner.  
>Ils parlent un bon moment. De tout et de rien d'ailleurs. La plupart des sujets ne me concernent même pas. Kankuro est tout de même venu se présenter.<br>Avant de partir, Temari dit :

- Tu pourrais peut être montrer ta chambre, Gaara non ?  
>- Ah oui, bonne idée Gaara, montre moi ta chambre !<p>

Je leur lance un regard noir. À tous les deux. Temari recule, sûrement effrayée tandis que Tobi la regarde d'un air impassible. Ce mec a l'air d'être un grand manipulateur. Alors je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Temari sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'y entrer alors elle reste dans le couloir. Tobi lui sourit, ferme doucement la porte et regarde autour avant de dire :

- J'aurais pensé qu'il y aurait plus de couleurs.

Je me contente de hausser une épaule et il sourit avant de demander :

- Tu reviendras ?

Je dis non de la tête avant de prendre ma tablette et de m'installer sur mon lit pour commencer un nouveau dessin. Il me regarde faire un court instant avant de dire :

- Appelle moi si tu changes d'avis. Ta soeur semblait très contente de savoir que tu te socialises un peu.

On dirait presque qu'il croit en son mensonge. Je le regarde et lui fais signe de partir d'un mouvement de tête alors il sort de la pièce.  
>Il se prend pour qui, d'abord, de mentir à ma soeur ? Comme s'il avait la moindre autorité là dessus. Et son groupe a l'air d'une réunion tupperware sans intérêt. Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un comme moi pourrait s'intégrer dans un groupe pareil. Surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a montré le moindre intérêt à mon propos.<br>En entendant Temari glousser, quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de ma chambre. Il n'y a qu'une raison pour laquelle elle pourrait glousser de cette manière. Alors je me rends au salon, la trouve bien trop collée à Tobi, dans le canapé. Il la charme sans ménagement alors qu'il ne la connait pas. Quand elle me remarque, Temari pâlit et repousse brusquement les mains baladeuses de Tobi en disant :

- Gaara ! Je … Je croyais que tu dormais.  
>- Ne dis pas de connerie Temari.<p>

Elle hoche la tête, réajuste son débardeur et se tourne vers Tobi en disant :

- Tu devrais partir.  
>- Mais …<br>- Tout … Tout de suite.

Elle se lève, vient se placer devant moi et fais un geste à Tobi pour qu'il se dépêche alors il récupère sa veste et se dirige vers la porte. Il ne me lance pas de regard noir, non, il sourit largement au moment où il ferme la porte. Temari, quant à elle, me regarde et attend que je fasse un geste. Alors, au bout d'une minute, je lève la main, caresse doucement son visage et murmure :

- Vas te reposer.

Elle hoche la tête, soupirant de soulagement et va dans sa chambre. Je reste là durant quelques instants avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la mienne. Je regarde rapidement par la fenêtre et aperçoit Tobi, en bas, appuyé contre sa voiture. Il me fait un signe de la main avant d'y entrer et je le regarde partir avant de me réinstaller avec ma tablette dans mon lit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 ! Je sais que le début est long, mais je pense qu'il faut au moins ça pour bien poser les bases. Gaara commence à changer à partir de ce chapitre :)

**Alvss** : Beaucoup de questions mais je n'y répondrais pas ! Je te laisse lire, apprécier la découverte. il va y avoir des couples, des lemons mais je n'en dis pas plus :) Merci pour ta review ^^

Une seule review en anonyme aujourd'hui :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je ne suis, bien entendu, pas retourné au groupe le samedi. Je ne crois pas que Tobi aimerait me revoir. Ça serait plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui de me revoir pour l'instant. Temari est sur les nerfs et sursaute au moindre geste que je fais tandis que Kankuro est plus joyeux que d'habitude. Sûrement pour essayer de changer l'ambiance entre nous. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment.<br>J'ai rapidement finit mes devoirs pour pouvoir dessiner en paix. Les visages de l'Akatsuki y sont tous passés, même si je n'ai pas la moindre envie de les revoir.  
>Le comportement de Tobi envers ma soeur est une excuse assez valable pour ça. Cet abruti a crut qu'il avait le droit de la toucher, sous notre toit. Pour qui s'est-il prit ? Et de son côté, elle a été folle de croire qu'elle pourrait me le cacher.<p>

Lundi matin, je vais en cours. Je marche tranquillement parmi les élèves, mais certains regards ne me plaisent pas. Ils ne sont plus effrayés, même plus méfiants.  
>On se fout ouvertement de moi.<br>En arrivant dans ma salle, je m'installe à ma place et Sasuke s'approche avant de dire :

- Alors, Gaara ? Ca va ? T'as des petits problèmes dont tu aimerais peut être me parler ?

Je me retiens de répondre, malgré les rires. Je lui ferais payer un autre jour.  
>Quand le professeur arrive, Sasuke retourne a sa place avec un sourire narquois mais je l'ignore. Après tout, la patience est une vertu.<br>Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cours, je le vois quand même se tourner vers moi. Il a l'air très surpris. Il note un truc sur un morceau de papier et me le fait passer. Les intermédiaires semblent à nouveau se moquer, mais vu la tête de Sasuke, ça n'est pas une moquerie.  
>En ouvrant le papier, je peux lire « Itachi : Rejoins moi à l'entrée principale à midi ».<br>Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça non plus. Je réfléchis un moment. Déjà, il a dit « moi » et pas « nous », ce qui veut sûrement dire qu'il sera seul. Il voudra sûrement parler, ce qui ne me dérange pas tant qu'il ne me demande pas de répondre.  
>Si c'est le cas, ça ne me dérange pas de le voir.<br>Je fais alors un signe de tête à Sasuke, pour lui dire que j'accepte et il s'empresse d'envoyer un sms.  
>Je ne repense pas à ça avant que la sonnerie résonne dans les bâtiments. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait me faire ? Je cherche quand même rapidement Kankuro pour lui dire que je mange des amis et non pas avec lui à midi. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il aurait appelé Temari pour lui dire que je n'avais pas mangé et elle m'aurait gavé ce soir.<br>Il a eut l'air surpris mais il a sourit avant de me taper amicalement dans le dos.

Je me vengerai ce soir.

Je me dirige alors vers l'entrée principale. Je vois Itachi adossé contre un mur, en face de la grille. Il porte une veste noire avec des nuages rouges, de grosses lunettes de soleil et la plupart des élèves semblent l'éviter. Il sourit en me voyant, s'approche de la grille et glisse doucement sa main sur le capteur de cartes avant de me l'ouvrir largement. Il glisse ensuite quelque chose dans sa poche.  
>Je n'aurais pas put sortir si j'avais passé ma propre carte, étant donné que je suis demi pensionnaire. Ce lycée est pire qu'une prison. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais je suis quand même intrigué.<br>Une fois dehors, il glisse une main fraternelle sur mon épaule et dit :

- Je t'invite à déjeuner. J'avais peur que mon cher petit frère ne t'ait pas fait passer le message.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et il m'emmène vers une voiture dans laquelle je trouve Kisame au volant. Celui ci me salut amicalement une fois que je suis installé à l'arrière. Je remarque directement qu'il porte la même veste qu'Itachi.  
>Kisame conduit rapidement en centre ville et s'arrête devant un restaurant. Itachi m'indique de laisser mon sac dans la voiture alors je ne le contrarie pas. Une fois installés tous les trois à une table, la commande passée, Itachi joint les mains sur la table et dit :<p>

- Merci d'avoir accepté.

Kisame nous sert de l'eau et Itachi dit :

- Tobi nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi soir et s'excuse pour son comportement.  
>- Vous pourrez lui dire que s'il pose à nouveau ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur ma soeur, cette fois, il ne repartira pas en marchant.<br>- Le message sera délivré.

J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort. Ou peut être pas. Après tout, ils ne me connaissent pas, ils ne savent pas jusqu'où je peux aller.  
>Nos plats arrivent et nous mangeons en silence, malgré les regards insistants des deux autres. Ça n'est pas un grand restaurant mais pas un fast food non plus. C'est plutôt correct.<br>En attendant le dessert, Itachi me demande :

- Tu ne comptes pas revenir ?  
>- Non.<br>- Tu sais, tu pourrais bien t'intégrer à notre groupe.

Je ne réponds pas. Il sourit et demande :

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment j'avais fait pour ouvrir la grille alors que je ne suis pas du lycée ?  
>- Si.<br>- Tu veux savoir ?

Encore aucune réponse. Il essaye d'attiser ma curiosité pour me faire parler. Ça n'est pas la première fois, après tout.  
>Itachi penche un peu la tête sur le côté et dit :<p>

- Viens, ce soir. On n'a pas prévu de sortir, mais certaines personnes ont envie de parler avec toi. Et ça ne te coute rien. Je viendrais même te chercher si tu veux.  
>- Je préfère marcher.<p>

Ça veut dire que j'accepte et il le sait bien. Oui, j'accepte. J'ai bien envie de revoir ce Tobi, et lui expliquer moi même que si je le revois après ma soeur, il le regrettera.  
>Après le dessert, ils me ramènent devant le lycée et Itachi m'accompagne jusqu'à la grille pour m'ouvrir la porte. Une fois refermée, il dit :<p>

- Fais comme chez toi, ce soir, ne sonne pas et entre directement.

Je hoche la tête et vais en cours.  
>Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent. Après tout, si Tobi a raconté ces mensonges à ma soeur, c'est surement pour que je revienne. Il a dû pensé que s'il me couvrait, je serais plus enclin à revenir. Quant à Itachi, il a essayé d'utiliser ma curiosité.<br>Bref, l'après midi passe sans incident, à part Sasuke qui me regarde bizarrement.  
>En rentrant, Temari m'accueille avec un sourire. C'est le premier qu'elle se permet depuis l'incident de vendredi. Elle me prend doucement dans ses bras et dit :<p>

- Kankuro m'a dit que tu avais mangé avec des amis !

Je m'écarte d'elle, vais poser mon sac dans ma chambre et dessine jusqu'au repas, durant lequel elle et Kankuro discute vivement. Quand je me prépare à partir, vers sept heures et demi, elle me demande :

- Où est ce que tu vas ?  
>- Il y a une réunion ce soir.<p>

Elle relève la tête et sourit largement en disant :

- Tu y retournes vraiment ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Oh Gaara, je …

Et soudain, elle se souvient. Elle ouvre grand la bouche, se place devant la porte et dit :

- Gaara, tu ne …  
>- Je ne ferais rien.<br>- Je peux te faire confiance ?

Je me contente de m'approcher, récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche et elle se décale d'elle même sous mon regard.  
>Je me rends alors à la maison de Tobi. À pieds. Je me fous d'être en retard, mais j'avais envie de marcher un peu. En arrivant, je rentre. On m'a dit de faire comme chez moi non ? C'est ce que je fais. Je vois Sasuke me regarder du salon. Il a l'air totalement impassible cette fois. Il vient même à ma rencontre pour me sortir des chaussons du petit placard et j'enlève ma veste quand il dit :<p>

- Tu es le premier. Ita et Tobi sont en haut.

Je grogne, lui indiquant que j'ai compris et monte dans les combles où je trouve Tobi installé comme un pacha dans un des canapés en train de fumer tandis qu'Itachi est au téléphone. Je m'approche doucement et Tobi a un sourire satisfait.  
>Satisfait que je sois là je pense.<br>Peut être devrais-je lui faire regretter son attitude envers ma soeur.  
>Alors je m'approche, lève le poing et il sort un revolver de sous un coussin. Il le pointe sur moi avec toujours le même sourire arrogant mais je ne me démonte pas. Après tout, j'en ai vu des pires que ça.<br>Mais ça, personne ne le sait.  
>Itachi s'approche en levant les mains et dit :<p>

- Tobi, ça n'est peut être pas …

Je désarme Tobi, fais tourner le pistolet sur un de mes doigts pour l'avoir en main et enlève la sécurité avant de tirer sur le percuteur, en posant le canon contre le front de Tobi. Je lui murmure alors :

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses.

Il sourit toujours largement et j'ajoute :

- Il n'est pas chargé et c'est un faux.

Je lâche le pistolet sur ses cuisses et m'installe en face de lui alors qu'il demande :

- Tu croyais peut être que j'aurais une arme chez moi ?  
>- Tu as fait ça pour me tester.<br>- Tu sembles plutôt perspicace …

Je ne réponds pas et il demande à Itachi de nous laisser, ce qu'il fait sans se presser. Je m'allume alors une cigarette pour décompresser un peu et Tobi demande :

- Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu as put tremper mais …  
>- Je ne veux pas en parler.<br>- Tu sais, Gaara, je ne suis pas là pour jouer au baby-sitter. Je t'intégrerai dans le groupe si tu es honnête avec moi. Ta soeur semble avoir eu très peur de toi, vendredi et tes menaces m'ont confirmées que tu avais trainé dans des milieux pas très recommandables pour un gosse de ton âge.

Je souris largement et murmure :

- Pourquoi avoir envoyé Itachi m'attendrir un peu pour que je vienne dans ce cas ?  
>- Parce que j'ai un bon fond.<br>- Par pitié donc ?  
>- Oh non, loin de là. Comme je l'ai dit, tu pourrais t'intégrer au groupe sans trop de difficultés. Nous sommes tous un peu étranges, à notre façon. Et tu pourrais t'épanouir à nos côtés.<br>- Qu'est ce que ça m'apporterait ? Ma vie me plait comme ça.  
>- Tu aurais des amis qui t'acceptent pour ce que tu es vraiment, et non pour ce que tu veux qu'ils voient de toi.<p>

Il y a un petit silence et il dit :

- Tu sais, si j'ai dragué ta soeur, c'est uniquement pour avoir des informations sur toi. Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je voulais qu'elle me parle de toi. Et tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que tu as toujours été comme ça. Froid et distant. Elle a évoqué le nom de ton père mais tu nous as interrompus avant qu'elle me parle de lui.  
>- Elle ne l'aurait pas fait.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce qu'elle avait plus peur de lui que de moi.<p>

Il hoche la tête et demande :

- Bon, dis moi déjà si tu acceptes de venir régulièrement. Pas forcément pour parler mais au moins passer du temps avec nous, sortir un peu, trainer …  
>- J'ai deux conditions.<br>- Lesquelles ?  
>- Déjà, tu ne mens plus jamais à ma soeur. On lui a assez mentit comme ça dans sa vie.<br>- D'accord.  
>- Et ensuite, ne te permets plus jamais de me menacer d'un revolver.<br>- Ok.

Il me regarde un court instant et demande :

- C'est d'accord alors ? Tu reviendras de ton plein gré ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Il sourit et va chercher les autres qui attendaient tous dans le couloir du premier.  
>Les jours passent sans que je ne le remarque jusqu'au samedi. Je vais aux réunions tous les soirs, au plus grand bonheur de Temari.<br>Le groupe me plait de plus en plus. Je ne dis pas que je parle, mais je me sens en confiance avec eux. Tobi me parle, de temps en temps, et je lui réponds. Il a toujours cette façon déstabilisante de me regarder. Enfin, ça le serait pour n'importe qui d'autre que moi.  
>Au lycée, Sasuke a prit son courage à deux mains et est venu me parler. Sincèrement. Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire à propos de sa relation amoureuse avec Naruto. Il s'est même proposé de se mettre avec moi pour un exposé, au grand malheur de ses groupies. Naruto se met toujours avec Shikamaru qui est son meilleur ami. En échange, je lui laisse les meilleurs temps en athlétisme. Il a apprécié le geste, même si je ne l'ai fait que pour ne pas avoir à le frapper à nouveau parce qu'il aurait été jaloux. Il est plutôt gentil quand il veut en fait. Mais uniquement quand il veut. On s'entend plutôt bien, en fin de compte.<p>

* * *

><p>Les choses se précisent, Gaara accepte d'aller aux réunions ! On avance ! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre :) On va apprendre deux ou trois choses dans celui là ^^

**Necrophiliac** : Aha, l'idée de Deidara en fille me vient de plusieurs fanart sur lesquels il est habillé d'une belle robe :p Il a le physique pour ! M'enfin, j'espère quand même que les révélations de ce chapitre te plairont ^^

**Alviss** : J'ai 35 chapitres d'écrits donc pas besoin de me pousser :p Je pose tous les deux jours, oui, en essayant de publier en journée ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira =)

**Lisa** : Les lemon, ca n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais il y en aura !

* * *

><p>On est samedi après midi et je suis chez Tobi. Une partie du groupe fait une partie de Twister, ce que je trouve profondément puéril mais ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Deidara est presque collé à moi et me regarde comme si j'étais un gâteau au chocolat. Il a ce tic que j'ai remarqué il y a deux ou trois jours. Il a tout le temps un briquet à la main et l'allume à la chaine. D'ailleurs, il me demande :<p>

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je fais ça, hm ?

Je ne réponds pas. Bien sûr que je veux savoir. Tobi le surveille d'un oeil avec un léger sourire. Il fait semblant de regarder la partie avec ceux qui ne jouent pas mais je vois bien qu'il garde toujours Deidara en vue. Deidara qui dit :

- Je suis pyromane.

Je lève un sourcil. Peut être m'étais-je trompé sur le groupe. Deidara approche alors la flamme de son briquet du canapé mais Tobi murmure :

- Dei, si tu fais ça, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer.

La flamme disparaît immédiatement et Deidara me regarde dans les yeux avec un large sourire. Il murmure :

- Et c'est encore mieux quand il y a des explosions, mh. C'est magnifique. De l'art, mh !

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, glousse et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de se joindre aux spectateurs.  
>Ce genre de contact n'est pas habituel pour moi. Honnêtement, quand on voit ma tête, on a tout sauf envie de m'embrasser. Et je n'en ai pas spécialement envie non plus, mais le naturel avec lequel il l'a fait m'a plut. Il ne s'est pas forcé, n'a pas été révulsé. Il a juste été très amical avec moi.<br>Tobi me montre alors sa montre et je hoche la tête en me levant. J'ai mon exposé à faire avec Sasuke et on a décidé que je descendrais à seize heures pour ça. Tobi m'accompagne jusqu'à la trappe pour faire comme s'il me l'ouvrait mais il voulait uniquement me parler en privé :

- C'est rare que Deidara dise son secret à quelqu'un qui ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il ajoute :

- Il a sûrement confiance en toi. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, des fois.

Il fait descendre l'échelle et ajoute :

- Travaille bien avec Sasuke, n'hésite pas à venir nous demander de l'aide si vous avez besoin.  
>- Je pourrais remonter quand on aura finit ?<br>- Bien sûr. Si ça continue comme ça, on sera même toujours en train de jouer à ca quand tu reviendras. Une fois qu'ils sont dans leur trip, rien ne les arrête, ces jeunes !

Je souris faiblement. Mais un vrai sourire. Amical. Pas malsain du tout.  
>En descendant, Sasuke m'appelle depuis le salon et je l'y rejoins. Naruto est là et le tient dans ses bras. J'hésite un court instant et lui sers la main avant de m'installer à côté de Sasuke qui demande :<p>

- Tu as trouvé un sujet ?

En fait, en français, nous sommes en train de lire un bouquin qui se passe en Amérique du sud. Et notre professeur nous a demandé de faire un exposé sur n'importe quelle idée reliée à cette endroit. Genre, la forêt vierge, la faune, la flore, certaines traditions, des tribus locales, un pays même, si on veut.

- Pas vraiment.  
>- J'ai pensé faire ça sur les ocelots. Tu sais, les félins dont le bouquin parle.<br>- Ça me va.

Alors on commence. Il a ramené un ordinateur portable pour qu'on fasse nos recherches sur internet. Et après plusieurs heures de récolte d'informations, il me demande :

- Tu dors ici ce soir ?  
>- Je ne pense pas.<br>- Tu pourrais tu sais ? Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, et les autres ne dormiront pas avant un moment de toutes façons. Il parait qu'ils s'amusent bien, le samedi soir. Itachi est tout le temps excité quand ce jour arrive.  
>- Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange et …<br>- Appelle tes parents.  
>- Ma soeur.<br>- Hein ?  
>- C'est ma soeur qui s'occupe de moi.<p>

Il reste un moment interdit et sourit avant de dire :

- Et bien, appelle là, demande lui de te ramener quelques affaires.

Je réfléchis un moment et finis par hocher la tête. Je sors alors le téléphone de ma poche et Sasuke demande :

- Ah, tu as un portable ? C'est quoi ton numéro ? Tobi pourrait en avoir besoin et ..  
>- C'est le téléphone de ma soeur. Elle me le prête quand je viens ici.<br>- Ok.

Je m'excuse, m'écarte et appelle Temari sur le fixe. Elle répond après plusieurs sonneries :

- Oui ?  
>- Tema, c'est moi.<br>- Gaara ? Ca va ? Tu …  
>- Ramène moi des affaires de rechange pour que je dorme ici.<br>- … Tu es sûr ?  
>- Oui. Ca ne gêne pas et je pourrais continuer mon exposé avec Sasuke demain.<br>- B .. Bien sûr. Tu as besoin de quoi ?  
>- Tu as plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine. Mais je veux ma tablette avec le chargeur.<br>- D … D'accord, je te fais ça et j'arrive.

Je raccroche et fais signe que c'est bon à Sasuke. Celui ci sourit largement tandis que Naruto le prend dans ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils puissent être ensemble, ces deux là. Ils se cachent bien au lycée. Je leur demanderai pourquoi, à l'occasion.  
>On sonne, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, à la porte d'entrée et Sasuke va ouvrir. Il ramène Temari dans le salon avec un sourire tandis que ma soeur semble très intimidée. En me voyant, elle sourit et me tend mon sac. Je la présente rapidement à Sasuke et Naruto et elle me demande :<p>

- Ils sont dans ta classe tous les deux ?  
>- Oui. C'est lui que j'ai frappé.<p>

J'ai dit ça en montrant Sasuke du doigt. Celui ci a rit en disant qu'on était quittes à ce niveau, ce qui a semblé rassurer ma soeur. Le brun s'excuse ensuite et disparaît à l'étage tandis que Temari demande :

- Ca ira ?  
>- Je sais me débrouiller, tu devrais le savoir.<br>- Je t'ai mit des vêtements, ta trousse de toilette …

Naruto intervient en disant :

- Vous n'avez pas oublié son maquillage, j'espère ! Notre Gaara sans son eye liner, c'est plus vraiment Gaara !

Et il pouffe de rire devant sa propre bêtise, tandis que Temari semble s'attendre à ce que je lui saute dessus pour l'étrangler. Mais non, je me retiens mais je lui jette quand même un regard glacial, pour la forme.  
>Sasuke revient à ce moment accompagné de Tobi qui salue ma soeur. Temari rompt d'ailleurs rapidement le contact en s'écartant de lui et me regarde d'un air effrayé. Tobi met alors les mains dans ses poches, me regarde et dit :<p>

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler si tu voulais rentrer.  
>- Non, elle m'a ramené des affaires. Sasuke a dit que ça ne gênait pas si je passais la nuit ici. Comme ça, demain, on pourra reprendre le travail.<p>

Temari entrouvre la bouche, choquée. Elle se penche alors avec précaution et demande à Tobi :

- Il parle toujours autant avec toi ?

Je fronce les sourcils et elle détourne rapidement les yeux en s'excusant mais Tobi pose le bras sur mes épaules et dit :

- Ca n'est pas facile, mais on a trouvé un terrain d'entente, lui et moi.

Je me soustrais à ce bras envahisseur et dis :

- On ne va pas te retenir plus longtemps, Tema.

Elle sourit, hoche la tête et Tobi la raccompagne à la porte d'entrée tandis que Sasuke me bouscule du bras en disant :

- Elle est plutôt mignonne ta soeur. Tu ne devrais pas la laisser seule avec Tobi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je le regarde de travers et murmure :

- Occupe toi de tes affaires.

J'ai dit ça sur un ton très froid qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Ça n'est que quand Tobi réapparait que je me détends légèrement. Il me demande alors :

- Vous avez travaillé tout ce temps ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Bon, ça me va, tu peux revenir avec nous si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire.

Il est très paternel quand il s'y met.  
>Je fais un petit signe de main à Sasuke et Naruto et suis Tobi jusqu'aux combles. Il me fait poser mon sac pas loin pour ne pas l'oublier et retourne à sa place. Et comme il l'avait prévu, les autres jouent toujours au Twister. Même Deidara s'y est mit. En me voyant les regarder, Tobi me demande :<p>

- Tu veux jouer ?

Je ne réponds pas. Deidara lève alors ses grands yeux bleus vers moi et hoche la tête pour me faire accepter alors j'enlève mes chaussons.  
>Je n'y ai jamais joué.<br>Tobi a l'air de le remarquer parce qu'il m'explique rapidement les règles et une nouvelle partie commence. Heureusement que c'est un grand tapis parce qu'on est bien six dessus.  
>C'est le genre qui rapproche beaucoup, physiquement, mais sur le coup, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.<br>Jusqu'à ce que Deidara perde l'équilibre et s'écroule sur moi, nous éliminant tous les deux, mais je crois que ça m'a fait sourire. Je m'installe alors à côté de Tobi qui se permet d'ébouriffer un peu mes cheveux en disant :

- Ta soeur était heureuse d'apprendre que tu restais. Elle m'a demandé mon secret.

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis à genoux sur le canapé, les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras croisés sur le haut du dossier, la tête posée dessus.  
>Je regarde les autres jouer. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait s'amuser avec un jeu aussi simpliste.<br>Et pendant que je les regarde, que je laisse toutes mes défenses s'abaisser, une à une, je soupire de mélancolie en pensant que j'aurais put jouer à ça quand j'étais jeune et je finis par laisser échapper :

- J'ai tué mon oncle.

Il y a alors un silence de mort. C'est le cas de le dire, pour le coup. Ceux qui jouaient encore ne bougent plus, je sens les regards sur moi mais mon esprit vagabonde légèrement pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce que Tobi pose une main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait sursauter. J'attrape son poignet, lui fais un clé de bras en me levant et le regarde se plier sous moi avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je le lâche rapidement, croise les bras en attrapant mon tee shirt pour ne plus le lâcher et m'excuse auprès de lui. Il se redresse en secouant sa main et se réinstalle dans le canapé en disant :

- On peut dire que t'as une sacré poigne toi.

Il tapote à côté de lui et je m'installe tandis que le silence continue. Jusqu'à ce que Tobi me demande :

- Tu veux en parler ?

Je ne réponds pas. Oui, je veux en parler. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, à personne, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de le faire. Je le regarde dans les yeux et il fait un petit signe aux autres qui s'installent dans les canapés. Tobi glisse alors une main sur mon menton et dit :

- Si ça peut t'aider, ne regarde que moi et oublie les autres.  
>- Je n'en ai pas besoin.<p>

Il sourit, caresse doucement ma joue du pouce et me lâche tandis que je me redresse en disant :

- J'avais six ans. J'ai eu une enfance spéciale et mon père ne s'occupait de moi que pour une raison précise. Une gouvernante élevait ma soeur et mon frère et mon oncle passait nous voir, de temps en temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de me tuer, parce qu'il voulait se venger de la mort de ma mère à ma naissance.

Je baisse la tête et continue :

- Il m'a attaqué une nuit. C'est de là que me vient ma cicatrice. Je n'ai pas compris au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique qu'il me haïssait pour ce que j'avais fait. Et que même ma mère ne m'aimait pas. Qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu de moi, que je n'avais d'utilité que pour mon père. Alors j'ai réagit de la seule façon possible. J'ai récupéré l'un de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire venant de mon père et je l'ai tué.

Silence de plomb. Il y a de quoi, je n'en avais jamais parlé avant. Temari et Kankuro ne connaissent que le résultat d'enquête venant des policiers, à savoir que mon oncle m'avait attaqué et s'était suicidé après par honte d'avoir échoué.  
>Mon père y était pour quelque chose.<br>Tobi finit par se racler la gorge et Deidara, qui était toujours à côté de moi, me prend la main et glisse son briquet dans ma paume en disant :

- Je te le prête pour ce soir, mh.

Je relève alors les yeux vers lui, puis je tourne le regard vers Tobi qui semble baba. Il se contente de hocher la tête alors je sers les doigts sur le plastique et Tobi demande :

- Tu veux nous parler d'autre chose ?  
>- Je veux être sûr que personne n'en parlera jamais.<br>- Tu peux nous faire confiance. Certains d'entre nous ont aussi quelques secrets bien spéciaux.

Je hoche la tête et Deidara rejoint Sasori qui le prend contre lui. Je le regarde un court instant avant de dire :

- Je ne dors jamais plus de trois heures par nuit, alors ce soir, je resterai ici. J'aurais mon ordinateur et je pourrais m'occuper.

Deidara ouvre grand la bouche et demande :

- Tu dors ici ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Viens avec Sasori et moi !

Tobi lève les mains et dit :

- On verra ça avant de se coucher. Pour l'instant, il faudrait qu'on mange. Zetsu, c'est à ton tour de commander. Pas de mauvaise surprise, ok ?

Le bicolore aux cheveux verts sourit devant mon air sûrement perdu et prend son téléphone sans attendre. Tobi glisse une main sur mon épaule et me tourne vers lui en disant :

- Si tu préfères rester seul pour dormir, n'hésite pas à le dire. Deidara compense son manque d'action par le sexe et il ne se gênera sûrement même si tu es dans la chambre avec eux.  
>- On verra ce soir.<br>- Deidara ne prête jamais son briquet. Il a d'ailleurs le même depuis des années et il le recharge. S'il te l'a prêté, c'est parce que lui, ça le rassure de l'avoir et il voulait sûrement qu'il ait le même effet sur toi. Comme une peluche, si tu préfères. Ne l'utilise surtout pas.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Deidara qui me regarde d'un air un peu bizarre en tenant un Sasori impassible contre lui. Tobi ajoute :

- Je les ai prévenus que tu n'étais pas très câlins mais en général, je les encourage à laisser aller leurs sentiments. S'il s'est éloigné, c'était pour éviter de te brusquer. Ta réaction de tout à l'heure était plutôt violente.  
>- Réflexe.<p>

Il acquiesce et dit :

- Tu as de la chance que ca a été moi et pas Kakuzu ou Hidan. Ils ne t'auraient pas pardonné.  
>- Je sais me défendre.<p>

Il sourit et Kisame demande :

- C'est quoi cette cicatrice dont tu nous as parlé ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Tobi et me lève pour leur tourner le dos avant de relever mon tee shirt dans le dos. Je les laisse la regarder un court instant et replace mon tee shirt avant de dire que je dois aller à la salle de bain.  
>Je m'y rends d'un pas plutôt lent.<br>Je leur ai parlé. Je leur ai dit l'un de mes secrets sans que ça me gêne. Ca a même était légèrement libérateur. Ils n'ont pas eu peur de moi, ils n'ont pas détourné les yeux. Mieux, Deidara m'a donné quelque chose pour me réconforter. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas d'une grand utilité, mais ça me touche quand même un peu.

C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça pour moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 !

**Sasa** : Oui, Gaara se sociabilise, mais il faut bien, sinon, y'aurait plus vraiment d'histoire :p Si la révélation de Deidara t'a choquée, je me demande comment tu vas réagir en lisant les prochains chapitres :p Pas de spoil mais disons que j'ai été très inspirée ^^ Il ne s'est pas vengé, non mais disons que ça n'est pas vraiment important ^^ Aha, j'espère que tu notes les détails, je compte beaucoup dessus pour cette histoire :D A toutes :D

**Alviss** : Wow, 2 reviews pour le prix d'une ? Vive les soldes ! Dans le manga, c'est bien son oncle qui essaye de le tuer, mais les traits du personnages sont très androgynes. mais si tu vas sur Naruto Wiki, c'est bien dit que c'est son oncle ^^ Je ne dirais pas que ma fiction est excellente mais tu peux l'imprimer si tu veux ^^ Ca ne me dérange pas, tant que tu ne vas pas la publier à ma place :p Pour ce qui est du plan à trois avec Saso, je suis désolée mais peut être dans une autre fiction :p Quant au titre, sans trop vouloir en dire, tu es proche de l'interprétation mais le contexte n'est pas bon :) N'y réfléchis pas trop et continue de lire :)

* * *

><p>Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, j'avais seulement besoin de m'éloigner d'eux. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme d'ailleurs.<br>On dirait que je me suis bien trompé à leur propos. Enfin, bien entendu, je ne connais encore pas grand chose d'eux. Juste le petit secret de Deidara qui m'a déjà surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, venant de ce blond androgyne aux allures d'ange.  
>Je passe les mains sous l'eau et en glisse une sur ma nuque avant de me redresser. Je me regarde dans le grand miroir.<br>Comme je le disais la dernière fois, la maison est très luxueuse. Rien que la salle de bain est plus grande que ma chambre. Elle est toute en grosse pierres taillées de couleur claire. Il y a une douche italienne, séparée de la baignoire par un mur de briques en verre multicolores. Le miroir est en face, prend toute la moitié du mur au dessus des deux éviers. Je plains celui qui fait le ménage.

En sortant, je suis intercepté par Yahiko qui m'indique qu'on mange en bas avec Sasuke et Naruto alors je descends l'escalier avec lui. Il est plutôt distant comme garçon. Sûrement autant que moi, d'ailleurs. Quand on arrive à la salle à manger, Deidara me regarde à nouveau bizarrement mais j'essaye de ne pas y faire attention. Tobi, quant à lui, sourit tout seul, ce qui a le don de me contrarier. Sasuke me fait signe alors je m'approche de lui et il demande :

- Tu te lèves tôt en général ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ?<br>- Hum .. Le dimanche, Naruto et moi on … On ne sera pas levés avant midi quoi.

Tobi éclate de rire et dit :

- Parce qu'ils occupent leur matinée à certaines acrobaties en chambre.  
>- Tobi ! Dis pas ça devant Gaara !<br>- Oh arrête, il a ton âge !  
>- Non mais c'est pas la raison ! Gaara est …<p>

Je relève alors les yeux vers lui. Il devient tout rouge et dit à Tobi de laisser tomber mais je demande :

- Je suis … ?  
>- Rien, c'est juste une rumeur qui court au lycée …<br>- Je suis … ?

J'insiste sur le « je ». D'un ton froid. Juste pour lui foutre un peu les pétoches. Sasuke détourne le regard, les joues un peu plus rouges encore et dit :

- Il paraît que tu es asexuel. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette rumeur mais il paraît que tu n'as …  
>- Je sais ce que ça veut dire.<p>

Notre conversation est interrompue par la sonnette de l'entrée. Sasuke se dépêche d'aller ouvrir, sûrement pour échapper à ce que je pourrais lui faire mais je me contente de mettre les mains dans mes poches en regardant les autres. Et je ne peux pas raté le regard triste de Deidara. Il se mord le pouce en regardant le sol, comme si cette rumeur était particulièrement dure à entendre pour lui.  
>Il est quand même farfelu ce mec.<br>Sasuke revient avec les pizza, les pose sur la grande table à manger en évitant de croiser mon regard et Tobi va payer avant de revenir en disant :

- Bon appétit tout le monde !

Nous nous installons tous autour de la table. Deidara a insisté pour se mettre à côté de Sasuke et ils discutent à voix basse. Je les observe. Et je sens que je suis observé moi aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je dise, entre deux bouchées :

- La rumeur est fausse.

Deidara redresse la tête, d'un air presque heureux et Sasuke lui jette un coup d'oeil avant de demander :

- Et tu .. Enfin, tu as quel genre de penchants ?

Je ne réponds pas. Comme si ça le regardait. Deidara perd alors instantanément son sourire et baisse la tête d'un air morose. Je comprends alors rapidement qu'il attendait quelque chose de particulier venant de moi. Et qu'il ne tentera rien s'il n'est pas sûr de lui.

- Tu .. Tu es puceau ?  
>- Non.<br>- C'était quand, ta première fois ?

Encore aucune réponse. Ça non plus, ça ne le regarde pas. Ça ne regarde personne d'ailleurs, et les oreilles un peu trop attentives autour de la table ne passent pas inaperçues. Après manger, nous retournons en haut et Tobi me laisse seul cette fois, sûrement pour que je parle de moi même aux autres. Mais un sentiment étrange prend place en moi quand je vois l'air triste de Deidara. Il est collé à Sasori qui ne fait même pas attention à lui.

Pour faire simple, je suis hétérosexuel, mais je déteste le sexe, tout ce qui s'y rapporte et qu'on me touche de toutes façons. Ma première fois a été très humiliante et je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler. Je ne ressens même pas le besoin de me masturber. Je ne trouve pas ça sale ni pervers, mais ça ne m'apporterait rien.

Et à vrai dire, en voyant Deidara aussi sensible, je suis touché. C'est une première pour moi, de m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Surtout que c'est un total inconnu. Parce qu'à part son secret, je ne sais rien de lui. Juste qu'il couche avec Sasori.

- Deidara.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et je lui fais signe de venir alors il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je glisse doucement une main dans son dos, l'attire contre moi et le sers dans mes bras. Il en avait besoin. Moi aussi, d'une certaine manière. Je caresse doucement son dos pour le rassurer et le sens frissonner avant qu'il ferme les yeux en posant la tête contre mon épaule. Il murmure alors à mon oreille :

- Merci.

Je souris, détourne le regard quand il embrasse ma joue et je m'installe le plus confortablement possible tout en le gardant contre moi. Il murmure alors :

- J'ai fait brûler la maison de mes parents quand j'avais treize ans alors ils m'ont abandonnés. J'ai vécu à la rue jusqu'à ce que Tobi me prenne sous son aile.  
>- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?<br>- Parce que tu as parlé de toi, tout à l'heure. Et que je me sens proche de toi, mh.  
>- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi.<br>- C'est pas grave, mh. J'en ai seulement eu envie sur le moment mais Sasori me suffit en général.

Je hoche la tête et il dit :

- Quand j'étais gosse, je m'amusais à brûler tout ce qui passait à ma portée. Mes peluches, mon lit, le jardin, la cuisine … Plusieurs voitures. J'ai suivit plusieurs thérapies mais ça n'a rien changé pour moi.  
>- Je ne dirais rien de plus ce soir.<br>- Pas grave, je veux juste partager ça avec toi, mh. Après tout, tu es le petit nouveau. Les autres sont plus méfiants que moi mais tu as une bonne tête alors …

Je me redresse et le toise ce qui le fait sourire. Il murmure :

- Ne dis pas que ça n'est pas vrai. Quand tu restes normal, tu as un visage très doux. Le genre de personne à qui ont pourrait faire confiance sans que tu dises un mot.  
>- Et toi, tu ressembles à …<p>

Il se crispe, récupère son briquet dans ma poche et retourne avec Sasori. Sur ce coup, j'ai pas compris mais il ne me regarde même plus. Il a les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés et les doigts serrés sur le haut de Sasori qui me regarde d'un air menaçant.  
>Je tourne le regard vers Tobi qui me fait signe qu'il arrive. Les autres me regardent de travers aussi. Ils doivent avoir une information que je n'ai pas.<br>Quand Tobi s'approche de moi, Deidara me jette un regard noir. Le genre de regard que je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait jeter mais Tobi me fait rompre le contact en me tournant la tête. Il dit :

- Ne réponds pas à ses provocations à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? Ne le regarde même plus.  
>- Je n'ai rien dit.<br>- Tu lui as dit qu'il ressemblait à une fille.  
>- Non.<p>

Il lève un sourcils et j'ajoute :

- Je voulais lui dire qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé finir ma phrase et est partit.

Il soupire, d'un air fatigué et dit :

- On va le laisser se calmer. La maison est assurée mais je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'il a faillit la détruire. Demain, j'aimerais que tu t'excuses auprès de lui et que tu lui dises ce que tu viens de me dire, d'accord ?  
>- Pourquoi est ce qu'il a réagit comme ça ?<br>- Parce qu'il a souvent entendu cette phrase. Trop souvent. Et il déteste ça. Mais je sais qu'il te pardonnera. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant parler à un nouveau. Et je suis content que tu aies accepté de le prendre dans tes bras.  
>- Je .. Je peux aller me doucher maintenant ?<br>- Oui, bien sûr. De toutes façons, je vais annoncer le couvre feu, tout le monde semble fatigué.

Je me lève et vais récupérer mon sac avant de descendre à la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide avant de me mettre en pyjama.  
>Oui, je porte des pyjama. Enfin, c'est surtout pour ne pas attraper froid la nuit, vu que je ne dors pas.<br>Quand je remonte, je croise Tobi qui m'arrête près de la trappe et dit :

- Tu comptes aller où ?  
>- Je vais rester en haut.<br>- Tu ne dors vraiment pas ?

J'allume la lumière la plus proche pour lui montrer mes cernes apparentes, étant donné que je suis démaquillé et il dit :

- Bon, dans ce cas, monte si tu veux. Il y a des coussins et des couvertures dans un des placards, tu n'as qu'à fouiller un peu. Si tu as besoin de dormir, viens dans ma chambre, ok ? C'est celle du fond.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Et si tu croises Deidara, n'essaye surtout pas de lui parler. Tu l'ignores totalement.

Je hoche la tête et remonte pour aller m'installer sur un des canapés après avoir prit, comme il me l'avait indiqué, un coussin et une couverture polaire. Je branche ma tablette sur le secteur et la cale sur mes genoux pour dessiner. J'ai eu cette idée pour l'exposé. Je vais dessiner la couverture a mettre sur la première page.  
>Alors je m'y mets et je dessine un ocelot. Je m'applique pour que ça plaise à Sasuke et inscris nos noms en haut de page. J'ai utilisé des couleur douces.<br>Et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Ça n'est qu'en voyant Tobi arriver, en bas de pyjama d'un air fatigué que je me rends compte que j'y ai passé la nuit. Il s'approche en baillant, s'installe par terre en posant le crâne près de ma hanche et me regarde, la tête à l'envers en demandant :

- Tu n'es pas venu ?  
>- Pas fatigué.<br>- Tu as fait quoi alors ?

Je tourne ma tablette vers lui et il regarde le dessin un long moment avant de demander :

- T'as dessiné ça ?  
>- Oui.<br>- C'est plutôt bon.

Je ferme mon logiciel et lui demande de m'entrer la clé de la wifi, ce qu'il fait d'un air paumé. Une fois fait, il demande :

- Tu l'as fait de mémoire ?  
>- Oui.<p>

J'accède rapidement à mon ordinateur portable qui me sert de serveur de fichier et lui montre mes portraits. Cette fois, il est scotché. Il finit même par demander :

- Si je te demandais de dessiner tout de suite, tu le ferais ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je range mon stylet pour utiliser mes doigts. Beaucoup plus simple pour ce que j'ai en tête.  
>Je dessine Deidara. De dos, torse nu, avec des ailes. Il a la tête légèrement tournée vers nous et nous regarde d'un air un peu malicieux et amusé avec un sourire. Il a les bras le long du corps, son briquet dans une main.<br>J'en suis plutôt fier, pour une fois que je ne dessine pas un portrait. Comme d'habitude, le dessin est en noir et blanc. Je préfère, je trouve ça plus expressif en général, et pour dessiner quelqu'un aussi de spécial que Deidara, il fallait au moins ça.  
>Quand je tourne la tablette vers Tobi, il la prend en main, fait quelques réglages et dit :<p>

- Il va beaucoup aimer.  
>- Je ne veux pas qu'il le voit.<br>- Pourquoi ? Crois moi, ça va lui faire très plaisir et …  
>- Il va vouloir …<br>- Il ne voudra rien du tout à part l'accrocher dans sa chambre.

Je le regarde un court instant dans les yeux et hoche la tête alors il lance l'impression et je finis par demander :

- C'est vrai qu'il était à la rue ?  
>- Oui. Il ne t'aurait pas mentit en disant ça. A treize ans, il y a eu un accident et ….<br>- Il m'a raconté qu'il avait fait exploser sa maison et que ses parents l'avait abandonné.  
>- Il te l'a vraiment dit ?<p>

Je hoche la tête et il regarde le dessin un long moment avant de dire :

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a été autant énervé hier. Ses parents l'ont abandonnés en lui disant qu'ils allaient en vacances. Ils l'ont laissé en plein milieu d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas avec un sac à dos contenant un peu d'argent et des sandwichs. Je l'ai trouvé dans mon jardin six mois plus tard en train de dormir sous un arbre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser alors je me suis occupé de lui. Il habite ici depuis tout ce temps et je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il aille bien. Comme je m'occupe d'Itachi et de Sasuke depuis la mort de leurs parents.  
>- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ?<br>- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai put pour ça alors les juges m'ont donné ma chance. J'avais seize ans quand j'ai officiellement commencé à m'occuper d'eux. Et j'y ai prit goût. C'est pour ça que j'ai crée le groupe.  
>- Comment tu fais pour ..<br>- Pour l'argent ? Et la maison ? C'est l'héritage de mon oncle. Il était à la tête d'une grosse entreprise et il avait une bonne assurance vie.

Il se lève, me rend mon ordinateur et dit :

- On va faire un petit déjeuner en bas si tu veux venir.

Je hoche la tête, éteins et range mon pc avant de le suivre en bas. Itachi me salue d'un sourire au premier tandis qu'on entend très distinctement des gémissements venant de plusieurs chambres. C'est qu'il a la voix qui porte, Deidara. Naruto aussi d'ailleurs. Sans parler de Konan.  
>Une fois en bas, j'aide à préparer du café tandis que Tobi s'occupe du reste. En entendant que des gens s'installent à la salle à manger, il me tire par le bras et me murmure :<p>

- Pour Deidara, sois naturel avec lui. Sasori m'a dit qu'il s'appliquerait à le détendre ce matin alors il ne devrait plus trop penser à hier soir.

Je souris faiblement et prends la verseuse de café en plus du sucre pour l'emmener à la salle à manger où à peu près tout le monde semble installé maintenant. Deidara est en bout de table, la tête sur l'épaule de Sasori et semble dans un autre monde. Après un dernier regard vers Tobi, je pose ce que j'ai en main sur la table et m'approche de Deidara.  
>Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il est blessé, je le vois dans son regard. Sasori comprend rapidement parce qu'il le repousse pour qu'il se redresse et je prends Deidara dans mes bras. Au début, il se fige un court instant, essaye de me repousser mais je murmure :<p>

- Je ne voulais pas dire ce à quoi tu as pensé. Je n'en ai pas eu l'intention. Je voulais dire que tu ressemblais à un ange.

Il attrape un couteau mais Tobi arrive avec une feuille A4. Il la tend à Deidara qui la prend d'une main tremblante et regarde le dessin un long moment. Je finis même par le lâcher et m'installer pour déjeuner, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, sans quitter le dessin des yeux et sorte de la pièce avec un grand sourire.  
>Je regarde alors vers Tobi qui me fait un signe rassurant de la tête et me sourit en disant :<p>

- Je t'avais dit qu'il l'aimerait.

Je hoche la tête et me fais une tartine à la confiture au moment où Deidara revient. Il me regarde un court instant avant de me tendre son briquet. Je le prends, le glisse dans la petite poche de ma chemise et il me souris largement avant de se réinstaller à sa place.  
>Le petit déjeuner se passe rapidement, très animé par une conversation entre Hidan et Kakuzu. On dirait qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas des masses, ces deux là. Une fois le repas terminé, Deidara me prend par le bras et m'emmène à l'étage. Il me fait entrer dans une chambre que je détaille rapidement.<br>Il y a un grand lit défait, une armoire pleine à craquer, un bureau avec un ordinateur et des petits sculptures d'argile un peu partout. Ça doit être la sienne. Je remarque rapidement les vêtements qu'il portait la veille éparpillés sur le sol, côtoyant ceux de Sasori.  
>Deidara s'approche dangereusement de moi. Il me prend même par la main pour m'asseoir sur le lit où il s'allonge en enlevant son haut. Je détourne rapidement les yeux, bloquant mes mains entre mes cuisses pour éviter d'avoir des réactions violentes et il dit :<p>

- Allonge toi, tu seras mieux.  
>- Non, c'est bon.<p>

Je sens mon coeur rater un battement quand il glisse les doigts en bas de mon dos. Je sens mes mains devenir moites, je frissonne.  
>Non. Non, je ne dois pas perdre le contrôle devant lui.<br>Je m'écarte un peu en évitant de le regarder mais il dit :

- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, mh.  
>- Tu me le promets ?<br>- Je ne tenterai rien, mh.

Je hoche la tête, secoue les mains et m'allonge en face de lui, sur le côté. Je sens l'odeur de Sasori sur l'oreiller. Deidara glisse une main sur ma joue et demande :

- Tu as dormit avec qui ?  
>- J'ai pas dormit.<br>- C … C'est toi qui m'a dessiné ?  
>- Oui.<br>- C'est beau tu sais. Je vais l'accrocher.  
>- Ne dis pas de bêtises, j'ai fait ça en vitesse.<br>- Non, je te promets ! Je demanderai à Tobi de l'encadrer et de l'accrocher là !

Il me montre alors au dessus de son lit et dit :

- Ça sera parfait, mh !  
>- J'en ferais un mieux si tu veux.<br>- Non non, il est bien !

Il sourit, se met sur le ventre et demande :

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Je ne réponds pas. Si je le faisais, si je lui parlais de ça, je devrais parler de tout le reste et je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça. Deidara baisse un peu la tête mais sourit en disant :

- Tu peux essayer de dormir ici si tu veux. Je te protégerai, mh.  
>- Tu .. Tu ferais ça ?<br>- Bien sûr. Tu es mon ami maintenant. Personne ne te fera de mal tant que tu resteras près de moi, mh.

Je hoche la tête et il me couvre doucement tandis que je sers le coussin dans mes bras. Il m'embrasse doucement sur le front et il se rapproche, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez moi. Il murmure :

- Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras.  
>- Non.<br>- Je t'ai promis que je ne tenterai rien avec toi, mh.

Je dis non de la tête en baissant les yeux et il remet son tee shirt en demandant :

- Tu préfères comme ça ?

Je relève les yeux en m'approchant doucement de lui. Une fois qu'il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, que j'ai la tête posée sur son oreiller, contre lui, il me souhaite une bonne nuit.  
>Mais je ne m'endors pas tout de suite.<br>Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a qualifié d'ami. Il a dit qu'il me protégerait. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance. Il a cette innocence dans le regard qui m'attendrit. Et même quand j'essaye de refuser, que je le repousse, il trouve les mots. Beaucoup trop facilement d'ailleurs. Comme s'il pouvait lire en moi.  
>Pendant que je fais semblant de dormir, je le sens me rapprocher un peu plus de lui et serrer les bras un peu plus fort.<p>

Alors c'est ça, d'avoir un ami ? Je ne sais même pas si je peux le considérer comme tel. Après tout, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, un ami. Je n'ai jamais eu que ma soeur et mon frère et ils ne m'ont jamais expliqué ça. On m'a toujours tout expliqué. Comment les choses fonctionnaient, comment les gens réfléchissaient, mais on ne m'a jamais parlé de l'amitié.  
>Je me sens bien là, entre ses bras. Je le sens en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Mais malgré tout, je sais que ça n'est pas la vérité. J'ai même l'impression de m'affaiblir. Et s'il le faisait par intérêt ? S'il ne faisait ça que pour me blesser ?<br>Non.  
>Ce mot vient de lui même s'imposer dans mon esprit. Il est sincère. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Dans ce regard qu'il me porte.<br>Alors, j'ai un ami.  
>Je m'endors sur cette pensées, glissant un bras autour de sa taille.<br>Mais les images me reviennent en tête. Les mêmes, toujours les mêmes.  
>Et je me réveille en sursaut. Je me sens encore fatigué, mais je sens aussi des présences autour de moi. Je cherche sous mon lit mais ne le trouve pas. Non, ils me l'ont enlevé. Comment ont-ils sut ?<br>J'entends un voix m'appeler. Une voix familière mais que je n'arrive pas à identifier.  
>Je me lève, attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, à savoir une lampe de chevet et la tend vers la forme floue devant moi. Je suis dos au mur. Mais je me défendrai.<p>

- Gaara, c'est Tobi, calme toi.

Je ferme les yeux, les frotte de ma main libre et les rouvre.  
>Tobi est devant moi, les mains levées devant lui, comme un bouclier. Il hoche doucement la tête et dit :<p>

- Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je venais seulement vous réveiller pour le déjeuner.

Ma main droite lâche la lampe quand je réalise que j'ai mal réagis.

Je n'aurais jamais dû dormir ici.


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà !

Petit message à ceux qui ont lut "Moi vouloir être chat" : Je ne sais pas quand je publierai les bonus. je n'ai presque rien écrit pour l'instant, parce que mon esprit est totalement occupé par une fiction récente ! Cependant, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées, j'attends juste d'avoir un "creux" dans mon inspiration pour écrire ^^ (Oui, mon fonctionnement est bizarre ^^). De toutes facons, quand ça sera écrit, je mettrais un petit message sur cette fic pour vous prévenir =)

**Sasa** : Aha, pour Gaara et les folies sous la couette, tout sera expliqué en temps voulu :) Pour Deidara et son briquet, le côté gênant est exactement ce que je voulais faire ressortir. J'avoue, c'est du OOC, mais le fait est que je l'aime bien, ce Deidara là. Désolée de te décevoir mais ça va tourner louche ! Comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire est loin de "Moi vouloir être chat" et beaucoup plus sombre, même si, pour l'instant, on ne le voit pas vraiment encore, à part avec la personnalité de Gaara et sa relation avec sa soeur et son frère. A peu près tous les membres de l'Akatsuki vont avoir leur petite histoire, il faut juste que tu sois patiente :)

**Mary** : Ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire :)

**Alviss** : Wow, j'adore les soldes de reviews :D Tobi est loin du Tobi du manga, mais sa situation sera expliquée plus loin =) Je vais te faire une confidence, je n'aime pas Sasuke. Que ça soit dans le manga, ou les fanfic ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa tête ne me revient pas vraiment. (Comme Orochimaru, d'ailleurs, qui a, en général, le rôle du connard de service dans mes fictions ^^). Pour la lampe, tu vas avoir ta réponse :D et pour ce qui est du trio Sasori, Deidara et Gaara, je ne veux rien spoil, il va falloir que tu continues à lire ma fiction jusqu'à la fin ! (Ahahaha, tout ça pour te fidéliser xD) J'aurais encore droit à des doubles reviews ? :p

* * *

><p>Ma main gauche rattrape la lampe avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, par réflexe. Je la repose sur la table de chevet, me redresse et regarde Deidara. Il est appuyé sur un coude, le visage fatigué et me regarde d'un air perdu. Il a les cheveux en bataille et baille largement quand il ouvre la bouche pour parler.<br>Tobi s'approche doucement, essaye de poser la main sur mon épaule mais j'échappe à son contact en murmurant :

- Ne fais pas ça.

Il me regarde sans comprendre puis hoche la tête en abaissant le bras. Il s'assure d'un regard que Deidara va bien et dit :

- Habillez vous et descendez. Prenez votre temps.

Il me donne mon sac d'affaires et ressort de la chambre en fermant la porte. Je regarde alors vers Deidara qui s'assied dans son lit, se frotte les yeux en grognant puis enlève son haut avant d'aller vers son armoire à quatre pattes. Il s'emmêle dans la couette, trébuche misérablement, se rattrape au dernier moment et fouille un moment dans ses vêtements avant de se déshabiller totalement, sans la moindre gêne.  
>Je détourne rapidement les yeux, et me tourne pour m'habiller de mon côté. Je l'entends demander :<p>

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Je ne réponds pas. J'enfile rapidement mon tee shirt et il ouvre la porte en disant :

- Tu as de belles fesses, mh. Je les croquerais bien.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, fronce les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.  
>Il me regarde de haut en bas en se mordillant une lèvre et se caresse doucement le ventre mais je me détourne, ferme mon sac en mettant son briquet dans ma poche et descends sans me retourner. En m'installant en bas, j'ai toujours les sourcils froncés.<br>Il n'aurais vraiment pas dû me dire ça. Il ne sait pas.  
>Quand le blondinet s'installe, un léger sourire aux lèvres, je sais qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là.<br>Il se tourne alors vers Sasuke et demande :

- Sasu, y'a d'autres rumeurs sur Gaara au lycée ?  
>- Des tonnes ! La plupart sont même très extravagantes. Il paraît qu'il a eu sa cicatrice en tuant un lion à mains nues.<p>

Il y a quelques rires et Deidara demande :

- Tu sais si des filles s'intéressent à lui ? Ou des mecs ?

Sasuke devient alors totalement rouge et dit :

- Il attire certaines personnes, oui.

Je sers mon couteau entre mes doigts sans relever la tête. Sasuke continue :

- Certaines personnes feraient beaucoup pour l'avoir dans un lit.

J'arrête de couper ma viande et pose les poings sur la table tandis qu'il ajoute :

- Crois moi, il ferait des heureuses.

C'est à ce moment là que je sens des mains douces se poser sur les miennes. Je relève la tête et vois Kakuzu, à ma plus grande surprise, penché sur moi. Il m'enlève discrètement le couteau des mains et dit à Sasuke :

- C'est malpoli de parler de ce genre de choses devant le sujet principal de la conversation.

Sasuke se remet alors directement à son repas et Deidara jette un regard noir à Kakuzu avant de s'y remettre aussi. Kakuzu baisse les yeux sur moi, me regarde un court instant dans les yeux et retourne à sa place. Je le suis du regard. Son comportement m'intrigue. Il me m'a jamais parlé. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il me voyait dans le groupe.  
>Ce groupe m'intrigue de plus en plus.<br>La fin du repas se passe dans le silence mais j'ai toujours les sourcils froncés, à cause de la phrase de Deidara. Quand tout le monde se lève, j'insiste pour faire la vaisselle et fais un tas de vaisselle avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.  
>Quand mon bac est prêt, que j'entame les assiettes, Kakuzu arrive. Il me regarde un court instant et finit par dire :<p>

- Tu me rappelle beaucoup mon petit frère.

Avant de repartir sans un regard. Je suis interloqué par son comportement. J'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurait dit plus que ça, voire rien du tout mais non. Il m'a sortit une phrase et est repartit.  
>Il revient quand même deux minutes plus tard en tenant Deidara par le bras. Il le pousse vers moi et ressort, toujours aussi silencieux.<br>Deidara prend alors un torchon et se met à essuyer la vaisselle sans un mot. Il fait des gestes lents, assure ses prises, sûrement pour ne pas faire de casse.  
>Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kakuzu a voulu qu'il vienne avec moi. Après tout, je me serais très bien débrouillé seul, j'ai l'habitude de la vaisselle. Jongler avec les assiettes, les couteaux, les fourchettes est quelque chose que je fais plutôt bien en général.<br>Le blond qui s'affaire à côté de moi garde la tête basse. Ça n'est que quand les assiettes sont terminées, qu'il demande :

- Tu .. Tu peux les ranger ? Je vais les faire tomber si je m'en charge, mh.

Je le regarde et il m'ouvre un placard d'un air sérieux. Alors je range délicatement la pile de céramique et quand je referme le placard, je sens ses bras entourer ma taille. Il pose la tête contre mon épaule et dit :

- Ne m'en veux pas, mh.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je me suis totalement figé après un sursaut. Il pose doucement les lèvres dans mon cou puis sur ma joue avant de dire :

- Je ne recommencerai plus, mh.

Je prends doucement ses mains, l'écarte de moi et me tourne en disant :

- C'est pas grave.

Il sourit et je le lâche pour aller finir la vaisselle.  
>Ça l'est. C'est grave. Il ne sait pas quel genre de souvenirs il m'a remit en tête en disant ça. Je suis même surpris de ne pas avoir mal réagit.<br>Une fois la vaisselle terminée, il me propose de monter avec les autres mais je refuse pour aller travailler avec Sasuke. Il aime beaucoup ce que j'ai dessiné. On travaille plusieurs heures pour mettre en forme notre dossier, trier les informations récupérées. Naruto est avec nous et le câline. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment on peut apprécier ce genre d'attentions.  
>Vers dix-sept heures, Tobi apparaît, nous regarde un court instant et me demande :<p>

- Vous avez bien avancé ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Je te raccompagne chez toi. J'aimerais parler avec ta soeur.

Je hoche la tête et il me sourit tandis que je range mes affaires. Sasuke m'interrompt rapidement en disant :

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir manger avec moi demain, à la cantine.

Je le regarde un court instant et accepte, ce qui a l'air de lui faire plaisir et je me dirige vers la porte de la maison pour enfiler ma veste et mes chaussures. On voit alors Deidara arriver et demander :

- Dis, Tobi, je peux venir avec vous ?  
>- Non, tu restes ici.<br>- S'il te plait !

Leur relation est bizarre. Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que Deidara est le gosse de Tobi. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment possible mais ça n'est pas la première fois que je le pense. D'ailleurs, en voyant Tobi soupirer, je sais d'avance qu'il va céder.  
>Une fois qu'on est tous prêts, Tobi nous conduit à mon immeuble. On monte les marches en silence tandis que Deidara semble très excité. Une fois dans l'appartement, que Temari parle avec devant un café avec Tobi, je demande à Deidara :<p>

- Tu veux voir ma chambre ?

Il hoche la tête et je l'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre. J'allume la lumière, commence à vider mon sac et il s'allonge tranquillement sur le lit en disant :

- Ca manque de décoration ! Oh ! Si tu veux, je te ferais une sculpture ! Tu pourras la mettre sur ton bureau, ou n'importe où, comme ça, tu ne m'oublieras jamais, mh.

Je relève ma tête. Il dit sûrement ça par rapport à ses parents qui ont voulu l'oublier, eux. J'accepte d'un hochement de tête et il sourit largement en disant :

- Tu dors à nouveau à la maison le week end prochain ?  
>- Je ne sais pas.<br>- Si tu ne veux pas dormir, je resterai éveillé avec toi.

Je lui souris et, vu que mon sac est vide, je sors de la chambre en lui faisant signe de venir. Mais à peine dans le couloir, je m'arrête et tends l'oreille :

- Bon, Temari, je dois quand même te prévenir.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Il y a eu un petit incident aujourd'hui, avec Gaara.

Je jette un regard vers Deidara qui se tapit dans l'ombre comme s'il en avait l'habitude.  
>Temari soupire et Tobi ajoute :<p>

- Rien de grave, je présume. Il a dormit avec Deidara ce matin, et son réveil a été plus que surprenant.  
>- Il a dormit ?<br>- Oui. Pas cette nuit, mais ce matin, il a passé un peu de temps avec Deidara …  
>- Deidara, c'est le blondinet de tout à l'heure ?<br>- Voilà …

J'entends une chaise racler le sol, des pas précipités et en deux secondes, Temari est devant nous. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux d'un air angoissé mais Deidara lâche un petit rire, me prend par le bras et m'embrasse sur la joue.  
>Je crois que Temari ne réalise pas. Elle ne connait pas grand chose sur moi. J'avoue n'avoir jamais eu envie de lui parler de tout ça. Mais ça n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a peur de moi.<br>Je passe à côté d'elle, rejoins Tobi à la cuisine qui me regarde sans comprendre. Deidara me demande alors :

- Tu viens, demain soir ?

Temari réapparait et dit :

- Non.  
>- Quoi ? Mais .. Pourquoi ?<p>

Je jette un regard noir à Temari qui dit :

- Je dois t'emmener chez le docteur demain, il va te faire tes vaccins et ça risque de beaucoup te fatiguer. Il a dit que tu devras éviter l'agitation et beaucoup te reposer.

Je tourne le regard vers Deidara qui ne m'a pas lâché. Il soupire, clairement contrarié et demande à Tobi :

- Tu pourras m'emmener ici pour que je vois si ça va ?  
>- Temari vient de dire qu'il devra se reposer. Et c'est pas avec toi à côté qu'il y arrivera. Je te connais, Dei !<p>

Deidara sourit largement, lâche un petit rire et demande :

- Et mardi ?  
>- Si ça va pour lui, il viendra s'il en a envie. Et si sa soeur est d'accord !<p>

Deidara se tourne alors vers Temari avec son air d'ange et fait la moue la plus irrésistible possible. Même pour ma soeur. Il me tapote rapidement sur le bras et dit :

- Hé, toi aussi ! Fais la craquer.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.<p>

Il me regarde sans comprendre et je jette un coup d'oeil pesant à ma soeur qui baisse la tête en disant :

- D'accord pour mardi.

Tobi émet alors un raclement de gorge mécontent et je le regarde dans les yeux. Il dit non de la tête et murmure :

- Je ne t'accepte pas à la maison si tu ne demandes pas poliment à ta soeur.  
>- Je viens de le faire.<br>- D'accord. Dei, cherche ta veste, on y va.

Je retiens Tobi d'une main sur le bras et regarde Deidara un court moment avant de me tourner vers Temari en demandant :

- Je pourrais aller chez Tobi mardi soir ?

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Je la vois hésiter à sourire, à relever les yeux, les rabaisser, rougir. J'ajoute :

- S'il te plait.

Cette fois, elle est obligée de s'asseoir. Elle relève les yeux vers moi, dans une incompréhension totale et murmure :

- D .. D'accord.

Je regarde alors vers Tobi qui sourit, mais j'ai bien envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Il se réinstalle en face de Temari, lui sert un autre café et me demande :

- Deidara a aimé ta chambre ?

Deidara sourit, s'étire légèrement et dit :

- Ca manque de choses mais je vais lui faire une sculpture.

Kankuro rentre à ce moment là. Il nous regarde un court moment, s'attarde sur Temari qui n'a pas l'air remise et sert la main de Tobi puis celle de Deidara et semble bugguer en voyant Deidara accroché à mon bras.  
>Étrangement, ce contact ne me dérange pas. D'ailleurs, Deidara ne me dérange pas. Ni son côté impulsif, changeant, un peu bruyant. Tobi demande alors :<p>

- On peut continuer notre conversation ?

Je hoche la tête et entraine Deidara devant la télé. Je l'allume, monte un peu le son mais tend quand même l'oreille tandis que Deidara semble très intéressé par les nouvelles. Il y a eu un incendie, pas très loin d'ici. J'entends Tobi demander :

- Pourquoi cette réaction ?  
>- Gaara doit toujours dormir seul.<br>- Hein ? Gaara a dormit avec quelqu'un ?

Kankuro, toujours aussi discret et perspicace. Tobi dit :

- Quelques heures avec Deidara oui.  
>- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a raconté, mais Gaara doit toujours dormir seul. C'est une des règles.<br>- Il s'est un peu ouvert hier, j'étais d'ailleurs très surpris qu'il le fasse.  
>- On ne peut pas vous aider, à ce niveau là. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'il ne faut pas le laisser dormir avec quelqu'un dans la même pièce que lui. Ni le réveiller.<br>- Je m'en souviendrai.  
>- Autre chose sinon ?<br>- Non, rien de particulier. Il s'intègre au groupe, à son rythme et à sa façon. Il a même insisté pour faire la vaisselle à midi.  
>- C'est parce qu'il la fait toujours ici.<p>

Deidara tourne la tête vers moi et je le vois me regarder un long moment avant qu'il me demande :

- Ca ira, pour les piqures ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu n'auras pas peur ?  
>- Non.<p>

Je sors son briquet de ma poche et le lui tends en disant :

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Il sourit, le prend et l'allume en disant :

- Si je fais brûler cet endroit, tu viendras habiter avec nous ?

Je souffle sur la flamme pour l'éteindre et dis :

- Si tu le fais, on ne se reverra jamais.

Il me regarde un long moment dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête en me prenant dans ses bras. Il pose doucement la tête sur mon épaule et inspire profondément en murmurant :

- J'aimerais bien que tu aies un téléphone portable.

Je baisse les yeux et passe doucement la main sur son dos pour le rassurer.  
>Ne me demandez pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça avec lui. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, je l'aurais déjà repoussé. Mais il me donne l'impression que d'autres personnes ont put souffrir autant que moi.<br>Quand il relève les yeux vers moi, je lui souris, l'embrasse sur la joue et dis :

- T'inquiète pas d'accord ? Le temps passera vite jusqu'à mardi. Et puis, tu as Sasori !  
>- Sasori, c'est pas toi, et personne n'a Sasori.<p>

J'entends alors les chaises racler le sol et Tobi annonce :

- Allez Dei, on rentre.  
>- Déjà ?<br>- Oui ! Tu as encore des devoirs à faire, une lettre à écrire et ce soir, tu es de cuisine.

Deidara soupire d'un air blasé et se lève. Je l'accompagne jusqu'aux autres et Tobi me sourit en disant :

- On m'a dit que tu pourras envoyer un petit message demain pour rassurer les troupes.

Je regarde Temari qui acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et Deidara m'embrasse une dernière fois sur la joue avant de sortir tandis que Tobi se contente d'un sourire. Une fois la porte fermée, Kankuro dit :

- Gaara a un amoureux !

Je me retourne et il perd directement son sourire.  
>Je n'ai pas aimé cette phrase. Il le sait pourtant. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas évoquer cette idée s'il tient à la vie. Je m'avance vers lui et murmure :<p>

- Deuxième avertissement.

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête d'un air blême et j'ajoute :

- Je ne mange pas avec toi demain.

Je vais ensuite m'enfermer dans ma chambre et vérifie directement sous mon lit.  
>C'est bon, elle est en place.<br>La soirée passe rapidement. Je ne dessine pas, ce soir, j'ai d'autres idées en tête et je les rumine en boucle tandis que Kankuro a sauté le repas. Temari semble quand même moins tendue que d'habitude. Elle me sourit, me parle de son week end, me demande si j'ai aimé le mien.

Je lui ai répondu, ce soir.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, j'avais hate de publier, je me suis retenue de pas le faire hier !

**Alviss** : Ca n'est pas de la fidélité, ce que tu décris, mais du fanatisme ! N'en fais pas trop, mon égo va devenir surdimensionné et je crois que mes chevilles commencent déjà à enfler :p L'oncle de Gaara n'a pas abusé de lui, non, raté ! mais le "Il ne sait pas" était bien là pour laisser un petit indice :) Mais comme toujours, va falloir est patiente pour savoir le "pourquoi" de la chose :) Deidara est très tactile oui, et y'a une raison à ça ! mais je n'en dis pas plus :) Quant à la relation entre Sasori et Dei, pareil, ça sera expliqué :) (Je sais, je suis sadique de ne pas tout expliquer sur le moment :D)

**Mary** : Héhé, voilà le chapitre attendu :)

**Sasa** : J'avoue qu'il t'en faut peu ! Mais je pense que d'autres choses te choqueront, plus tard. Oui, Gaara est louche mais bon .. C'est Gaara hein :p Mais non, notre Gaara national n'est pas somnambule, désolée. Mais j'accepte de lire toutes tes propositions :p

* * *

><p>Lundi midi.<br>Sasuke m'attend à la sortie de la classe. Il me sourit et demande :

- On y va ?

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et il interpelle Naruto et Shikamaru qui se dirigent vers nous. Naruto semble très mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien. Il me laisse entre lui et Sasuke qui se penche vers moi en demandant :

- Ca va te faire rater des cours, ta piqure ?  
>- Non. Temari a prit rendez vous juste après.<br>- Galère.

Shikamaru, bien entendu. Naruto éclate de rire et sourit devant les regards noirs qu'on me jette. Après tout, je l'ai bien amoché la dernière fois, Sasuke, et maintenant, il me côtoie.  
>Quand on est à notre table, il me demande :<p>

- Tu reviens, ce week end ?  
>- Sûrement.<br>- Tu pourrais rester vendredi soir aussi. Deidara en serait heureux.  
>- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.<br>- Oh non, t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est une grande maison, il y a beaucoup de place. Si Tobi ne prend pas plus petit, c'est surtout parce qu'il aime avoir du monde près de lui !  
>- J'y réfléchirai alors.<br>- Tu ne viens pas ce soir alors ?  
>- Non.<br>- Demain, on pourrait terminer l'exposé si tu venais plus tôt. C'est pour lundi prochain mais comme ça, ça serait fait et on pourrait travailler l'oral.

Je ne réponds pas. Il sourit et ajoute :

- Ita vient me chercher après les cours alors on pourrait te prendre directement.  
>- Je te dirais demain.<p>

Il me sourit et on mange tranquillement. Les autres parlent beaucoup mais je n'écoute même pas. Quelque chose me trotte dans la tête depuis hier et ça ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. Kankuro passe à côté de moi quand je vais déposer mon plateau alors j'attrape son bras et le sers doucement contre moi avant de le lâcher et de sortir de la cantine.  
>Le pauvre, je lui ai sûrement fait peur.<br>Les cours de l'après midi passent rapidement. Trop rapidement d'ailleurs. J'ai même reçut des menaces parce que j'étais trop proche de Sasuke. Je les garde de côté, ça peut toujours servir.  
>Temari vient me chercher en voiture à la fin des cours. Sasuke, Naruto et Shika m'ont accompagné jusqu'à ce que je sois attaché dans le véhicule. La consultation dure une dizaine de minutes et on rentre rapidement. Je me sens vaseux, faible. Je n'aime pas ça.<br>Une fois allongé dans mon lit, ma musique lancée sur mon ordinateur, je ne tiens plus. J'appelle Temari d'une voix pâteuse et elle ouvre la porte de la chambre en me regardant. Je lui fais signe de venir et elle entre dans la chambre. Elle se fige au milieu et je murmure :

- Tu .. Tu pourrais me dire comment c'est ?  
>- De quoi ?<br>- D'avoir des amis.

Elle me regarde un court instant avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle passe doucement une main dans mes cheveux d'un air attendrit et demande :

- Tu demandes ça par rapport à Sasuke et Naruto ?  
>- Non.<br>- Deidara ?

Je hoche la tête et elle sourit en demandant:

- Vous êtes proches ?

Je hausse une épaule. Elle caresse lentement ma joue et dit :

- Un ami, c'est quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter et en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Un ami ne fera jamais ses comptes avec toi. Il sera là pour partager ton bonheur, il sera là quand tu iras mal. Il te prêtera son épaule pour pleurer sans se moquer, il saura te faire sourire quand ça ira pas.

Elle me regarde un court instant et dit :

- Toi qui aime bien les citations, retiens celle ci : « L'amitié double les joies et réduit de moitié les peines ».

Je la regarde un long moment et finis même par me mettre sur le dos. Elle demande :

- C'est tout ?  
>- Tu crois que je pourrais être un bon ami pour lui ?<br>- Bien sûr.  
>- Je .. Demain, après les cours, je pourrais aller directement chez eux ? Comme ça, je pourrais finir mon exposé avec Sasuke.<br>- J'appelle Tobi pour lui demander tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, si tu veux envoyer un message, tu peux le faire maintenant.  
>- Je veux bien.<p>

Elle me tend son téléphone et j'envoie un message à Tobi disant : « C'est Gaara. Tout va bien, je suis crevé et Temari va appeler ». Je le montre à ma soeur qui sourit en disant :

- Au moins, c'est clair !

Je souris et elle remonte la couverture sur moi en disant :

- Allez, repose toi maintenant.

Elle se lève, ferme doucement le volet et se dirige vers la sortie de la chambre.

- Tema ?  
>- Oui ?<p>

Elle tient la porte, à moitié dans le couloir.

- Je pourrais avoir un téléphone portable ?

Je n'entends pas sa réponse et m'endors, shooté par les produits m'ayant été injectés.  
>Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dormit. Ni aussi bien. Je n'ai même pas rêvé.<br>Je me réveille tranquillement le mardi matin. Enfin .. tranquillement … J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi fatigué de toute ma vie.  
>Je me redresse, prends appuie sur mes coudes et remarque que je suis toujours habillé. Je soupire, vais prendre une douche avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.<br>Temari me regarde un court moment avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire, tout comme Kankuro quand il arrive. Je leur jette un regard noir et murmure :

- Je sais que j'ai une tête de zombie.

Kankuro éclate de rire tandis que Temari se retient comme elle peut. Une fois mon café avalé, je retourne à la salle de bain pour me maquiller et Temari m'y rejoint en disant :

- C'est d'accord pour ce soir.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, prends mon sac et vais au lycée.  
>La journée passe lentement. J'ai demandé à Naruto s'il pensait la même chose et il a dit que c'était sûrement parce que j'attendais quelque chose. Que le temps semblait plus long quand on était pressé.<br>Je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler.  
>À la fin des cours, j'accompagne Sasuke. Itachi est devant le lycée, adossé à un mur avec la même veste que la dernière fois. Je vois même plusieurs filles glousser en le montrant du doigt, ce qui a pour don de m'exaspérer.<br>Il n'est pas si beau que ça, quand même.  
>En arrivant devant lui, Sasuke le salue et Itachi me sert la main avant qu'on monte en voiture. Pendant qu'il conduit, il me demande :<p>

- Pas trop dur, hier soir ?  
>- J'ai dormit toute la nuit.<br>- Deidara a été content que tu envoies un sms. Il s'en faisait pour toi.  
>- Ca n'était qu'une piqure.<br>- Je sais mais il en a une peur bleue.

Je soupire et il pouffe de rire sans rien ajouter durant tout le voyage.  
>Quand il se gare devant la maison, je sors de la voiture et Sasuke m'entraine à l'intérieur. Il me propose à boire, à manger et devant mon refus, il dit qu'il va attendre Naruto dehors et ajoute que je dois faire comme chez moi.<br>C'est la première fois que je viens en dehors des réunions. Ça me fait bizarre.  
>Je cherche rapidement Deidara pour lui montrer que ça va et le trouve devant des cahiers installé à la table de la salle à manger. Tobi me sourit en me voyant et demande :<p>

- Sasuke attend sa blonde ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Deidara me regarde avec un grand sourire et je m'installe à côté de lui pour faire mes devoirs personnels. Je regarde son cahier quand je peux. Il bosse des maths mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être son truc, malgré les explications de Tobi. Et je semble le distraire un peu alors Tobi lui dit que c'est bon et qu'il doit ranger ses affaires. J'attends ensuite que Deidara soit sortit de la pièce pour demander :

- Pourquoi il n'est pas dans notre lycée ?  
>- Je lui donne moi même les cours.<br>- … Pourquoi ?

Il se rapproche et je le regarde dans les yeux. Il dit :

- Deidara est très intelligent. Il a beaucoup de capacités et pourrait facilement avoir une année d'avance mais il a aussi beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Du peu qu'il m'a dit, quand il était encore avec ses parents, il était dans les derniers de la classe. C'est ce que les docteurs m'ont expliqué.  
>- Les docteurs ?<br>- Oui, quand je l'ai recueillit, j'ai commencé à voir des psy pour parler de lui parce qu'il porte en horreur tout ce qui porte des uniformes, des blouses etc. Il était très angoissé pour toi hier. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, sa pyromanie vient d'un manque affectif. Il a tout le temps besoin d'attirer l'attention sur lui pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être oublié. Il peut jouer au simplet des fois, mais il est très calculateur et ne fera jamais rien sans raison.

Je hoche la tête et il ajoute :

- Les docteurs étaient d'ailleurs choqués quand je leur ai dit qu'il avait commencé à coucher avec Sasori. Ils disaient que ça le rendrait beaucoup plus instable et violent mais ça a eu l'effet inverse.  
>- Il reste enfermé ici toute la journée ?<br>- Non, il m'accompagne la plupart du temps. Je ne travaille pas tu sais. Avec l'héritage bien géré, on pourra vivre plutôt bien sans se faire de soucis. Alors quand je vais faire des courses, quand je me promène etc, il vient avec moi. Je le considère vraiment comme un petit frère, au même titre qu'Itachi et Sasuke.

Je hoche la tête et il dit :

- Si je le renvoyais à l'école, les professeurs ne comprendraient pas vraiment ses réactions. Et …  
>- Arrête ! Ne lui raconte pas ça !<p>

Deidara déboule et va poser les mains sur la bouche de Tobi en détournant le regard. Il respire mal et semble paniquer. Tobi le regarde et murmure :

- Raconte lui, toi.  
>- Non ! Non, je veux pas qu'il sache !<br>- Tu l'as dit hier, à la réunion. Tu l'aimes beaucoup et tu peux lui dire.  
>- Mais je …<p>

Je me lève, attrape Deidara par le bas de tee shirt et l'entraine doucement dans sa chambre. Il me suit sans résister. Une fois la porte fermée, je remarque directement le cadre accroché là où il l'avait annoncé et je me sens rougir mais je me reprends rapidement en disant :

- Dis moi.  
>- Non !<br>- Dei.

Il me regarde en croisant les bras mais cède rapidement sous mon regard de glace. Il baisse la tête, triture ses doigts, gigote et finit par dire :

- Tu .. Tu ne changeras pas ?  
>- Non.<p>

Il relève doucement la tête et j'ajoute :

- Je le promets.

Il hoche la tête et sourit en disant :

- C'est .. Enfin … J'ai déjà essayé de brûler un de mes professeurs parce qu'il était pas d'accord avec moi.

Je souris et demande :

- Tu me ferais ça si je te contrariais ?

Il lâche un petit rire, dit non de la tête et se rapproche doucement de moi. Je lui murmure :

- On est amis alors ?  
>- Bien sûr.<p>

Je baisse doucement la tête et il s'approche encore pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me raidis au début mais finis par poser la tête contre son épaule. Je me sens bizarre. Je ne me suis jamais sentit comme ça. Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner d'horreur et je le repousse doucement en murmurant :

- Je ne peux pas.  
>- Ca se fait, entre amis. Je voulais juste que tu te détendes.<br>- Non je ..  
>- Gaara, je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais, mh. Je ne tenterai rien avec toi.<br>- Mais …  
>- Il faut que tu apprennes à me faire confiance si tu es mon ami, mh.<p>

On entend alors la voix de Tobi nous appeler d'en bas. Deidara soupire, clairement contrarié, m'embrasse sur la joue et sort de la chambre en me disant de le suivre, ce que je fais, l'esprit un peu ailleurs.  
>Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Ça n'est pas mon genre.<br>En arrivant en bas, Tobi m'indique que Sasuke est au salon et qu'il m'attend.  
>Oui, il m'attend en faisant du bouche à bouche à Naruto.<br>Je me racle la gorge pour indiquer ma présence et ils se séparent rapidement pour qu'on se mette au travail. Deidara reste dans les parages pour nous regarder faire. Sa présence me dérange légèrement aujourd'hui mais je ne le fais pas remarquer. Je ne veux pas le vexer.  
>On travaille jusqu'à l'heure du repas puis je monte avec Deidara et Tobi dans les combles. Je m'allume une cigarette une fois en haut et Tobi s'installe en disant :<p>

- Hier, on a décidé que samedi, on irait se faire un peu d'Airsoft. Je connais un terrain par trop loin alors on pourra y aller à pieds.  
>- C'est quoi, l'Airsoft ?<p>

Ils semblent surpris que je pose la question mais Tobi se redresse en disant :

- En gros, c'est un jeu tactique en équipe où tu utilises des pistolets à billes pour attaquer l'ennemi. Tu peux avoir différents scénarios, comme de la capture de drapeau. Ou juste la dernière équipe à avoir des personnes qui ne se sont pas faites toucher gagne.  
>- C'était ça, le pistolet en plastique ?<br>- Oui ! Itachi est fan de ce genre de jeux parce que ça lui rappelle ses jeux en ligne. Il a toute une collection d'armes dans le garage. Il t'en prêtera samedi. Il doit avoir des lunettes de protection pour toi aussi mais pour les vêtements …  
>- J'ai ce qu'il faut.<p>

Il relève la tête et acquiesce en disant :

- Je t'expliquerai les règles de sécurité quand on y sera.

J'entends du monde arriver derrière moi et Deidara va sauter sur Sasori pour lui faire je ne sais quoi. Hidan s'approche cependant rapidement de moi, m'attrape par le cou et me frotte doucement le crâne en disant :

- Alors ? Tu nous laisses tomber ?

Je lâche un rire tandis qu'il me fait tomber sur le côté et il demande :

- T'as eu une belle infirmière au moins ?  
>- Non, c'était un docteur moche !<br>- Putain, je te plains mon pauvre !  
>- Hidan, tu vas arrêter de faire ton chieur ! Lâche le ou j'explose ta gueule de con !<p>

C'était Kakuzu ça. Il repousse Hidan, s'assied à côté de moi et replace doucement mes cheveux avant de pointer Hidan du doigt en disant :

- J'espère que tu lui as pas fait mal, putain de connard !

Je souris et dis :

- Non, tout va bien !

Je regarde vers les autres et remarque rapidement que Deidara n'est pas là. Je regarde alors vers la trappe et le vois descendre avec Sasori.  
>Hidan reprend rapidement mon attention en disant :<p>

- Ils ont pas put baiser hier parce que Deidara était trop sur les nerfs pour penser à ça ! Et pourtant, Saso l'a chauffé toute la soirée sans résultat ! Mais Deidara a fait sa pucelle et l'a repoussé !

Je secoue la tête et dis :

- Il se faisait du soucis pour moi d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.  
>- C'était juste un putain de vaccin ! Tu te serais fait décapité, j'aurais compris mais …<br>- Ta gueule Hidan.

Il se tait et me regarde droit dans les yeux tandis que les autres rigolent. J'ai utilisé mon ton froid. Ils pensent sûrement que je l'ai fait pour l'embêter mais non. Je voulais vraiment qu'il la ferme, sa gueule.  
>La réunion passe rapidement. Elle a surtout été mouvementée par Hidan et Kakuzu se prenant le bec comme jamais. Je suis resté entre eux deux, comme un arbitre.<br>C'est Kakuzu qui me ramène ce soir. Il a insisté pour ça, malgré les supplications de Deidara. Deidara qui me tient d'ailleurs dans ses bras à ce moment. Tobi me passe discrètement un papier dans son dos que je glisse dans ma poche et Deidara me demande :

- Tu viens demain hein ?  
>- Mais oui !<p>

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois sur la joue avant que je suive Kakuzu qui m'a beaucoup étonné en se proposant pour me ramener.  
>Mais je comprends rapidement en entrant dans la voiture. Il me tend une photo sans rien dire et je la regarde un court instant. Il n'a pas de cicatrices dessus. Et il est accompagné par une mini version de lui même. Sûrement le petit frère qu'il a évoqué la dernière fois. Et comme pour répondre à mes interrogations silencieuses, il dit :<p>

- Je ne me souviens même pas de son prénom.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?<br>- Aucune idée. J'ai été retrouvé comme ça quand j'avais quinze ans. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant. Cette photo a été trouvée sur moi à l'hôpital où j'ai été soigné.

Je hoche la tête et il prend la route tandis que je lui indique le chemin. Avant de sortir de la voiture, je lui rends la photo et dis :

- Je ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.  
>- Physiquement, non. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il te ressemblait dans son caractère.<p>

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, le remercie de m'avoir ramené et monte à l'appartement, un peu perdu dans mes pensées.  
>Je deviendrais quoi, si j'oubliais mon passé ?<p>

* * *

><p>Petit mot de fin de chapitre : Les détails comptent ! :D<br>(Et petit lime dans le prochain chapitre !)


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, je préviens tout de suite, petit lime dans ce chapitre ! :)

**Alviss** : Bon, 3 reviews .. Tu vas vraiment réveiller mon côté mégalomane tu sais ? Pas sûre que ça soit une bonne chose :D Ne mange pas mon Deidara, par pitié ! Le pauvre ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que la fic s'arrête ici, si ? :/ Gaara en connait mais je ne crois pas qu'il y en aura d'autres ! Disons qu'il va avoir autre chose à penser ^^ Olalala, l'interrogatoire ! Tu sais, la patience est une vertu ! Imagine si je postais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, tu serais à l'agonie ! Bon, pour te répondre rapidement, il n'y a pas d'inceste, mais je ne dirais pas que Gaara n'a pas été abusé ! Mais n'en demande pas plus ! Je ne parlerai absolument pas de la relation Deidara-Gaara ! (Vas y, boude moi !) Quant à Kakuzu, le côté avare uniquement ne me suffisait pas. on ne sait pas grand chose sur lui, au final, dans le manga, alors je voulais ajouter d'autres traits à sa personnalité. Parce que bon, un mec qui ne pense qu'à l'argent n'est pas forcément un personnage intéressant ! Voila voila ! J'espère que ça te suffira parce que bon, les prochains chapitres réservent des surprises et je ne veux pas les spoil !

**Melogwen** : Merci du compliment. J'essaye en général de faire quelque chose d'original, pour éviter qu'on me compare trop à d'autres auteurs ! Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le niveau des meilleurs sur ce site mais je fais de mon mieux ^^

**Sasa** : Fan d'Hidan ? Oh, j'ai une "petite" fiction d'environ 600 pages sur word avec notre Jashiniste national en personnage principal :D Mes personnages sont flippants ? Attends de lire la suite, tu vas faire des cauchemars ! Bon, peut être pas, mais j'avais prévenu que cette fiction serait plus sombre que "Moi vouloir être chat". L'ambiance est plus lourde (ou en tous cas, j'essaye de la rendre comme ça), les personnages ne sont pas des "gentils", même s'ils essayent de se soigner :p Bref ! Quant à mes problèmes de français ... Je fais de mon mieux pour faire le moins de fautes possibles ! J'aime beaucoup écrire, depuis toujours, mais disons que mes profs de français ont toujours été très durs avec moi ! J'ai eu 4 en français, à mon bts xD Mais bon, j'essayerai de faire attention (Et puis, je n'ai pas de béta alors bon :p) Merci de l'avoir fait remarquer, ça va m'aider à m'améliorer ! (J'ai aussi des problèmes avec les conditionnels et le passé simple d'ailleurs xD)

* * *

><p>En entrant, je remarque tout de suite l'air amusé de Temari. Elle et Kankuro semblaient attendre mon retour et Temari cache quelque chose derrière son dos. Elle me le tend quand je la regarde. C'est un sac en papier alors je le prends, l'ouvre et y trouve une boite avec un téléphone portable dernier cri. Écran tactile et tout l'attirail. Temari me demande alors :<p>

- Ca te plait ? Comme ça, tu pourras appeler tes amis, envoyer des messages à qui tu veux, m'appeler, de temps en temps !

Je sors rapidement le papier que Tobi m'avait donné en l'ouvre. Il y a juste un numéro de téléphone que je pense être celui de Deidara. Sinon, il me l'aurait dit directement. Il veut que je fasse la surprise au blond.  
>Je souris pour moi même et prends Temari dans mes bras pour la remercier avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je m'empresse de le mettre en charge et elle m'indique, à travers la porte, que ma carte sim est déjà activée et que je peux l'utiliser tout de suite. Que j'ai un forfait pour les jeunes qui privilégie les messages.<br>Je cherche un peu dans les options, le configure rapidement à ma façon et envoie un message à Deidara disant : « C'est Gaara. Temari m'a acheté un téléphone portable ! ».  
>La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et il me répond : « Trop bien ! Je donne ton numéro à tout le monde ! Tobi a sonné le couvre feu donc je pourrais plus te répondre. Bonne nuit! »<br>Je souris et pose le téléphone sur ma table de chevet.

Je ne dors pas de la nuit. Je repense à ce contact avec Deidara. Quand il a passé la main dans mes cheveux. C'était loin de la façon que Tobi a de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je frissonne à nouveau d'horreur et m'occupe rapidement l'esprit en allant sur mon ordinateur pour dessiner un peu, jusqu'à tôt le matin où je retourne m'allonger.

Je crois que je me suis endormit une heure et à mon réveil, j'ai une surprise à un niveau que je préfèrerais oublier. Je sens une rigidité totalement inhabituelle au niveau de mon bas ventre. Ça en est douloureux. Bien sûr, je sais ce que c'est, comment m'en débarrasser mais je ne ferais pas ça.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, je me surprends avec une main sur le pantalon en train de caresser mon début d'érection. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à là. Je pensais à ce week end, à ce jeu dont m'a parlé Tobi et ça m'a occupé l'esprit assez pour que je ne puisse pas contrôler mon corps.<br>Oui, c'est ça. Je m'arrête maintenant.  
>Je cale mes mains derrière ma tête et un visage apparaît dans mon esprit. Ce blondinet qui est à présent mon premier ami. Son innocence cachant un tempérament de feu, sa façon de sourire, de ….<br>J'ai chaud d'un coup. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, baisse le regard vers mes hanches et constate que ça n'est plus un début mais bel et bien une érection comme je n'en avais jamais eue. J'enlève mon haut de pyjama pour essayer de me tempérer mais cinq minutes après, ça ne va toujours pas mieux. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon réveil.  
>J'aurais le temps, si je commençais maintenant.<br>Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
>Mais si je le faisais au moins une fois, juste pour voir ?<br>Je me recouche, soupire.  
>Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi faible ?<br>Je glisse une main le long de mon ventre, la passe sous mon pantalon et frôle la peau de cette chose que je préfèrerais oublier. Je me sens frissonner. Agréablement, pour un fois. Je me sens me cambrer quand je glisse les doigts autour de cette partie actuellement gorgée de sang et commence de léger mouvements de va et vient dessus. J'essaye d'ordonner mon esprit, qui me renvoie des images du blond sans que je l'y invite. Je m'entends soupirer quand je sers doucement les doigts.  
>Des sensations nouvelles m'envahissent. J'y prends du plaisir, non sans une légère honte. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures. Et quand je sens que j'arrive à un point de non retour, ma main libre glisse sur ma nuque, mes ongles griffent ma peau.<p>

J'entends alors ma porte s'ouvrir, la voix de Temari dire :

- Gaara, c'est … Oh mon dieu ..

Je me redresse au moment où elle claque la porte. Je regarde autour, secoue la tête pour remettre mes idées en place et sort rapidement ma main de mon pantalon.  
>C'était une mauvais idée. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !<br>Mon poing s'abat contre le mur dans un bruit caractéristique. Heureusement que c'est un mur de brique et pas une séparation en plâtre. Je grogne de rage, m'habille en vitesse, récupère l'eye liner dans ma table de chevet pour me maquiller ici, sans passer par la salle de bain, glisse le téléphone dans ma poche et prends mon sac pour sortir de l'appartement.  
>Je n'ai pas croisé Temari mais c'est mieux pour elle.<br>La matinée passe rapidement étant donné qu'on a sport. Ça me permet de me défouler. En n'oubliant pas mon accord avec Sasuke, bien entendu. Le prof annonce même qu'on commence un nouveau sport la semaine prochaine, et c'est une première dans le lycée.  
>En rentrant, au milieu de l'après midi, Temari est installée sur le canapé. Quand elle me voit, elle me fait signe de venir et, étant donné que je me suis défoulé, je m'approche. Elle baisse un peu la tête, s'excuse de ne pas avoir toqué et finit même par dire :<p>

- Ca n'est pas grave tu sais. C'est naturel, ce que tu faisais.  
>- Je ne le ferais plus.<br>- Kankuro a une petite amie et je les entends aussi de temps en temps mais …  
>- Temari, la conversation est close. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler.<p>

Elle soupire et je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.  
>Non, ça n'était pas naturel. Je pensais à Deidara.<br>La fin de la semaine passe rapidement. En fait, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. J'ai bouclé mon dossier avec Sasuke et on en est plutôt fiers. D'ailleurs, Naruto est jaloux de mon dessin mais il sait qu'il aura une bonne note parce qu'il est avec Shikamaru, le mec au QI inégalé. On a aussi fait un devoir en histoire que j'ai bien réussi.

Vendredi soir, je suis chez les Uchiha. J'ai des affaires pour rester là jusqu'au dimanche, comme Sasuke l'avait suggéré.  
>Durant la réunion du vendredi, je suis resté muet comme une carpe. Je n'ai même pas répondu aux provocations d'Hidan. Il s'amuse à me faire sortir de mes gonds, bien qu'il ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait entrainer pour lui. Je crois qu'il est un peu masochiste.<br>Quand Tobi annonce le couvre feu, il s'approche de moi. Il s'accroupit devant moi pour capter mon regard, pose les mains sur mes genoux et demande :

- Ca va ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu es sûr ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu ne parles plus et …  
>- Je … je ne veux pas en parler.<p>

Je jette un regard circulaire dans la salle et il sourit en disant :

- Pas devant les autres ?

Je grogne pour lui indiquer que c'est ça et il attend qu'ils soient tous partis se coucher pour me demander :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>- Temari ne t'a pas appelé ?<br>- Non. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de le faire. Qu'il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en toi et que de toutes façons, tu prendrais ton temps pour t'ouvrir aux autres. Que si elle te mettait la pression, de quelque façon que ça soit, tu te renfermerais et ça gâcherais mon travail.

Je hoche la tête et il s'assied par terre en disant :

- Et je n'en parlerai à personne de mon côté.  
>- J'ai fait ce .. ce truc .. Et elle m'a surpris.<br>- Ce truc ?

Je soupire, détourne le regard et dis :

- Je me masturbais.  
>- Aaaah !<p>

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil et il sourit largement avant de dire :

- J'ai déjà surpris Deidara, tu sais ? Plusieurs fois, mais lui, ça ne le dérange pas. Sasuke aussi une fois, dans la salle de bain, avec Naruto. Itachi devant son ordinateur !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et il dit :

- Tu dois pas avoir honte de ça, tous les garçons de ton âge le font !  
>- Non. Pas moi.<br>- Pourquoi ? C'est agréable tu sais …

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je détourne le regard en disant :

- Je ne fais pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça.  
>- Pourquoi tu le faisais alors ?<p>

Je ferme les yeux et le visage de Deidara apparaît rapidement dans mon esprit. Je me sens rougir et dis :

- J'en sais rien. Mais j'en ai voulu à Temari.  
>- Oh, je me doute que tu as dû être gêné mais ….<br>- Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai eu envie de lui faire du mal. J'ai frappé dans mon mur, de rage et j'ai dû l'éviter.  
>- Ah.<p>

Il soupire, glisse une main sur ma joue et dit :

- C'est bien que tu te sois retenu tout seul. Ça prouve que tu sais maitriser certaines de tes pulsions. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir pour ça.  
>- Je ne m'en veux pas pour ça. Je m'en veux d'avoir succomber à un désir aussi basique.<p>

Il penche la tête sur le côté, sûrement pour essayer de comprendre mais finit par sourire en disant :

- On te changera les idées demain, d'accord ? On va passer la journée sur le terrain, à se défouler et ça ira mieux. Même Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru seront là. Et en attendant, tu dois dormir.  
>- Je ne dors pas cette nuit. J'ai assez dormit pour toute la semaine, lundi soir.<br>- Dans ce cas, je refuse que tu restes seul. Tu vas aller dans la chambre d'Itachi, il ne va sûrement pas dormir non plus alors tu ne le dérangeras pas si tu restes éveillé.

Je hoche la tête et il m'accompagne au premier en prenant mon sac. Il toque à la chambre d'Itachi qui ouvre d'un air contrarié et me regarde avant de demander à Tobi :

- Tu sais que ce soir, j'ai une rencontre et que …  
>- Gaara n'est pas du genre à dormir.<br>- Ah, dans ce cas …

Itachi me fait entrer et Tobi me souhaite une bonne nuit.  
>La chambre d'Itachi est un peu plus grande que celle de Deidara. Il y a un grand lit aussi, des placards à portes coulissantes mais surtout un grand bureau avec plusieurs ordinateurs, plein de matériel informatique et un grand écran. Il a un fauteuil de bureau semblant très confortable.<br>Je remarque rapidement la masse informe sous la couette et Itachi dit :

- C'est Kisame. T'inquiète pas pour lui, il a le sommeil très lourd. Même un tremblement de terre ne le réveillerait pas. Regarde.

Il monte sur le lit, saute dessus plusieurs fois sans que l'autre se réveille. Bien au contraire, il ronfle un peu plus fort et rit dans son sommeil. Itachi hausse une épaule, s'installe à son ordinateur et dit :

- J'ai un match important ce soir. Je te branche un casque si tu veux, mais j'ai besoin de calme.

Je hoche la tête et il fait ce qu'il vient de dire avant de me tendre le casque en question et de rapprocher une chaise de son fauteuil. Je m'y installe, met le casque sur mes oreilles et il lance ce qui ressemble à un jeu vidéo. J'entends aussi des voix parler dans le casque, des gens rigoler, faire des blagues un peu vaseuses auxquelles Itachi répond.  
>Le jeu est plutôt simple. Il oppose des terroriste, dont le but est de faire exploser des cibles, à des contre terroristes qui doivent empêcher ça. Ça s'appelle Counter strike.<br>Itachi semble plutôt à l'aise. Et très démonstratif aussi. Quand il tue quelqu'un dans le jeu, il lâche un grognement satisfait, il râle quand il se fait tuer, il encourage ses coéquipiers.  
>Ils ont un langage bien à eux, que je ne mets pas longtemps à décoder par rapport aux actions qu'Itachi effectue.<br>Par exemple, « rush middle » indique que toute l'équipe doit aller vers le milieu de la carte rapidement pour surprendre l'ennemi et ils comptent sur l'effet de surprise pour les tuer rapidement.  
>Plusieurs cartes défilent, et Itachi semblent les connaître par coeur. Comme s'il passait des heures, voir des nuits sur ce jeu.<br>Quand sa compétition est terminée, il me fait essayer en disant que je peux pas être plus mauvais que Tobi, mais on dirait qu'il s'était trompé.  
>J'ai été surpris par le manque de réalisme, c'est tout.<br>Vers dix heures du matin, Tobi entre dans la chambre et nous regarde un court instant avant de demander :

- Ca a été ?  
>- J'ai trouvé pire que toi !<p>

Je souris en cet instant, repensant à l'activité qu'on va faire dans la journée et Tobi me regarde un court instant avant de dire :

- Bon, vous me réveillez le squale et on mange un bout avant d'y aller.

Et il ressort tandis que j'interroge Itachi du regard. Il dit :

- Kisame. Tobi trouve qu'il a une apparence de requin.

Il ouvre les volets et je peux rapidement constater qu'il a les yeux très rouges. Je vois aussi plusieurs choses que je n'avais pas remarqué la veille. Comme divers matériels informatique qu'il ne devrait sûrement pas avoir. Itachi me sourit et dit :

- Oh, ne fais pas attention à tout ça ! Ça n'est pas spécialement légal.

Il monte sur le lit, découvre Kisame qui dort en caleçon et lui secoue rapidement la tête en lui disant de se réveiller. Je plaindrais presque Kisame mais il ne se réveille pas. Itachi est obligé de le pousser en dehors du lit pour que l'autre se réveille. Et encore, il grogne plusieurs secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux d'un air fatigué. Comme si ce genre de réveil était naturel pour lui.  
>Quand il me remarque, il sourit largement et dit :<p>

- T'as passé la nuit à regarder Ita jouer ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Je sais pas comment t'as fait. Ça me soule au bout de cinq secondes, son jeu de merde là …

Itachi lui jette un regard noir. Enfin, rouge pour le coup, et fouille un moment dans son armoire pour sortir des vêtements de style militaire. Il envoie son sac à Kisame qui n'a toujours pas bougé et savoure son réveil et me dit :

- Tu peux te changer ici si ça ne te gêne pas, sinon, y'a la salle de bain.  
>- Ici, ca ira.<p>

Il me sourit et m'indique mon sac d'un mouvement de la tête, laissé là par Tobi la veille. Je m'y accroupis, sors les vêtements choisis pour l'occasion. À savoir un pantalon large camouflage, un tee shirt noir moulant et un gilet kaki sans manches avec pas mal de poches. Je prends en plus une écharpe en filet camouflage ainsi que mes mitaines en cuir et Itachi me demande :

- Tu l'as eu où, ton écharpe ?

Je le regarde mais détourne rapidement les yeux en le voyant en caleçon, et surtout, sur le point de l'enlever. Je dis :

- J'en ai plusieurs, je t'en donnerai une si tu veux.  
>- Vraiment ?<p>

Je hoche la tête et il me remercie tandis que je commence à me déshabiller.

- Ça me rappelle certains souvenirs de faire ça.

Une fois habillé, je jette un coup d'oeil à Kisame qui n'a toujours pas bougé et fouille mes poches pour être certain qu'elles soient vides avant de descendre rejoindre les autres.  
>On se croirait dans un meeting militaire.<br>Je m'installe à côté de Deidara qui a les cheveux en bataille, l'air crevé et il pose la tête sur mon épaule en baillant tandis que je me fais une tartine au Nutella. Je la mange sans rien dire et on attend que tout le monde soit là. Tobi a préparé un sac et des sandwichs pour le midi.

On va vraiment y passer la journée on dirait.


	9. Chapter 9

Petite précision pour les futures publications ! Le chapitre 10 sera publié le 30 janvier, et le 11, le premier février. donc en février, je posterai tous les jours impairs ^^ voilà voilà ^^

**Sasa** : Ahaha, je connais ça ! J'ai eu mon téléphone y'a quatre ans, et y'a genre 2 mois, j'ai appris qu'il pouvait faire des playlist et lecteur mp3 ^^ La loose totale ! Contente que t'aies aimé le lime ! j'étais pas certaine qu'il allait plaire, surtout que je l'ai coupé avant la fin ! Oh, ne me parle pas de crêpe, ça me donne faim T.T Non, Itachi ne se tripote pas pour l'objet ordinateur, mais bien sur les vidéos, images et autres qu'il peut trouver sur Internet. Je sais que mes personnages sont pas très normaux, dans cette fic, mais quand même pas à ce point là ! !Itachi a aussi son petit problème, qui sera mentionné par Tobi, je ne sais plus quand ! Mais quand tu l'apprendras, tu te diras "Aaaah, mais oui !". Bienvenue au club des "Je suis pas douée sur Counter Strike et je me marre quand je me fais butter" !

**Alviss** : Gaara évolue ! Hé oui, comme les pokémon ! faut bien, sinon, y'a pas vraiment d'histoire :p J'ai peur de donner trop d'indications, justement, et foirer certaines surprises, révélations, etc :/ Ne m'en veux pas :) J'ai pas dit qu'il y aurait rien entre Gaara et Deidara :D Bref, lis la suite, et savoure !

* * *

><p>Une fois que tout le monde a mangé, c'est à dire vers onze heures étant donné que Sasuke et Naruto ont l'air d'en avoir bien profité, on se rend au garage où Itachi semble avoir préparé plusieurs sacs de sport noirs. Il m'en donne un en me prévenant que c'est un peu lourd mais je ne crois pas qu'il connaisse le sens de ce mot. Tobi nous conduit ensuite vers un terrain vague avec pas mal d'arbres, un vieux bâtiment abandonné, de la ferraille, des hautes herbes. On s'installe au rez de chaussée du bâtiment et Itachi ouvre les sacs en disant :<p>

- Je préviens, j'ai passé la semaine à les préparer alors on ne me les casse pas !

Tobi soupire, et dit :

- Comme d'hab, pas de tir dans la tête ou à bout portant. On évite de perdre les chargeurs. Attention aux morceaux de verre. Et on joue dans la bonne humeur. Au début, on va faire de l'équipe contre équipe. La première équipe qui n'a plus de joueurs a perdu.

Itachi sort alors le petit revolver avec lequel Tobi m'avait menacé.  
>En y repensant, il ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi il avait fait ça.<br>D'ailleurs, il dit :

- Je rappelle que Gaara n'a jamais joué et …

Il s'arrête en voyant mon sourire s'étendre à la vue d'un McMillan TAC-50. Je me baisse, caresse doucement le canon du bout des doigts et murmure :

- Je prends ça.  
>- Ca n'est pas vraiment pour les débutants tu sais ..<p>

Je ne l'écoute pas et soulève la réplique avant de l'accrocher dans mon dos via la lanière en toile. Itachi et Tobi échangent un regard puis Itachi me donne les chargeurs en disant :

- N'hésite pas à me dire si tu ne t'en sors pas.

Je hoche la tête et fourre les chargeurs dans mes poches tandis que Tobi me regarde d'un air un peu perplexe. Mais ça n'est pas le moment de parler. Je suis bien trop excité pour ça.  
>Il fait ensuite rapidement les équipes, essayant d'équilibrer les forces. On est un nombre impair mais ça ne dérange pas. Je suis avec Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasuke, Naruto et Deidara. On établit notre base dans l'immeuble tandis que les autres vont se réunir de l'autre côté du terrain. Itachi me dit :<p>

- En tant que sniper, tu vas essayer de nous couvrir durant notre attaque, ok ?

Je souris, prends Deidara par la main et on monte sur le toit. Une fois en haut, je lui dis :

- Tu vas me couvrir pendant que je m'occupe des autres.  
>- On pourrait les faire brûler. Ca serait magnifique, mh.<br>- Tu ne ferais pas à tes amis quand même …

Il sourit, se poste derrière un tonneau pour rester à couvert et lève un pouce pour indiquer qu'il est placé.  
>De mon côté, je m'installe allongé près du bord, le soleil dans le dos. Je charge le fusil, me mets à l'aise, cache mes cheveux sous l'écharpe et attends que Tobi donne le départ de la partie pour regarder dans la lunette.<br>Un frisson me prend rapidement. Je sens mes doigts se détendre, mon souffle se ralentir de lui même.  
>Il n'y a pas de vent, j'ai une visibilité excellent d'ici.<br>Je vois rapidement mes coéquipiers sortir de l'immeuble et de diriger en face. Ils sont prudents, c'est déjà bien.  
>Je repère Hidan derrière un arbre. Lui a repéré Sasuke mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de l'éliminer. Je lui tire au niveau des côtes et le regarde chercher autour de lui qui a put le toucher. Il finit même par râler, faire de grands gestes inutiles et s'éloigner les mains en l'air.<br>Je souris devant son comportement.  
>Je vois ensuite Konan planquée derrière un tas de bois. Elle est accroupie mais ne semble pas du tout à l'aise. Je lui tire dans la cuisse et elle semble soulagée de s'être faite toucher. Elle rejoint Hidan sur le côté.<br>J'élimine les autres au compte goutte. Une bille me suffit à chaque fois. Le dernier a s'être fait toucher est Tobi qui était face à face avec Itachi. D'ailleurs, Itachi me gênait mais j'ai frôlé son épaule pour toucher Tobi au torse.  
>Quand je sais que je les ai tous touchés, je me lève, récupère les affaires et fais signe à Deidara qui écarte les mains en demandant :<p>

- Déjà ?

Je lui souris et descends rapidement pour rejoindre tout le monde à la « prison »; l'endroit où on doit aller quand on s'est fait toucher. Itachi demande alors :

- Bon, qui a touché qui ?

Les autres de mon équipe avouent n'avoir toucher personne et les regards se tournent vers moi.  
>C'est gênant.<br>Je rends son fusil à Itachi et dis :

- Il a un défaut et dévie de trois degrés à droite. J'ai faillit te toucher à cause de ça.

Silence de plomb. Je hausse une épaule et dis :

- La chance du débutant ?

Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils goberont ça. Itachi vérifie rapidement le chargeur et demande :

- Tu as utilisé combien de billes ?  
>- Six.<p>

Un autre silence s'installe de lui même et Tobi finit par le couper en disant :

- Bon, on va faire une petite pause pour manger.

Il récupère son sac à dos et distribue les sandwichs avant qu'on s'installe tous ensemble.  
>Encore une fois, je ne parle pas. Je me sens de plus en plus anormal dans ce groupe, malgré leurs particularités.<br>J'aurais dû être plus prudent avec l'arme.  
>Je m'éloigne promptement, prétextant un besoin naturel et m'installe derrière le bâtiment. Pour regarder le ciel. Plus je me rapproche d'eux, et plus je redoute le jour où je devrais tout leur dire.<br>Je suis rapidement rejoint par Tobi. Il s'installe à côté de moi, passe un bras sur mes épaules et me donne mon casse-croute pour que je le finisse. Je le mange en silence tandis qu'il reste là, à me tenir compagnie. Une fois que j'ai terminé, je lui jette un coup d'oeil et murmure :

- Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité avec moi.  
>- Oh, je crois plutôt qu'on est plus en sécurité avec toi que contre toi.<br>- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Tu n'en as aucune idée.  
>- Tu sais, Gaara, je ne connais pas ton passé mais ça fait assez de temps qu'on se côtoie pour que je puisse dire que tu as un bon fond, toi aussi. Tu te sens bien dans ce groupe.<br>- Mais je ne suis pas comme .. comme eux !  
>- Non mais personne ne te le demande. Imagine si j'avais deux pyromanes à la maison ! Ça serait trop dur à gérer pour moi !<p>

Je soupire et il ajoute :

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, personne ne t'oblige à parler.  
>- Vous me cachez des choses.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Je le vois, dans vos yeux. Il y a des sujets que vous évitez devant moi.<p>

Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il me regarde un long moment, interdit et dit :

- Toi aussi, tu nous caches des choses, non ? La seule chose que les autres te cachent, ce sont leurs raison d'être dans le groupe, d'accord ?  
>- Tu croyais que je ne le verrais pas ?<br>- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'en parlerais.  
>- Ne me prends pas pour …<br>- Je ne te prends pour rien du tout. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu fais partie du groupe mais ils ont aussi leurs petits secrets. Tu as des amis, sûrement pour la première fois de ta vie et ils t'apprécient beaucoup. Le reste ne compte absolument pas là dedans.  
>- Pour de vrai ?<br>- Bien sûr que oui.

Je hoche la tête et il passe doucement la main de mon front jusqu'à mes cheveux pour m'embrasser sur la tempe. Je le regarde un court instant dans les yeux et murmure :

- J'aimerais ne plus utiliser d'armes.  
>- D'accord. Tu seras notre otage. Je dirais aux autres que tu te sens pas bien, ok ?<p>

Je souris, le regarde dans les yeux.  
>Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé à lui pour qu'il ait envie de s'occuper de gosses à problèmes.<br>J'entends alors des bruits de pas et la voix bien portante d'Hidan gueuler :

- Ils sont là ! Hé, arrêtez de vous bécoter et bougez votre cul ! On va pas attendre toute la journée !

Tobi pouffe de rire tandis que je jette un regard noir à Hidan. Je lui envois même un caillou en faisant exprès de le rater quand il explose de rire et Tobi sourit en disant :

- Il dit ça pour t'énerver !  
>- Je vais lui faire payer !<p>

J'ai dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ça doit être la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je course alors Hidan qui essaye, tant bien que mal de m'échapper et lui saute sur le dos en m'accrochant à ses épaules. Il attrape mes jambes pour me maintenir là, me jette un regard amusé et me ramène près des autres en disant qu'il m'a attrapé.  
>J'ai eu l'impression d'être en enfance. Comme si mon père me portait parce que j'avais mal aux jambes. Ou plutôt mon grand frère, dans le cas d'Hidan.<br>Il me repose, me sert un peu contre lui, sous le regard inquisiteur de Kakuzu et Tobi arrive en disant :

- Gaara ne se sent pas à l'aise alors il va jouer l'otage.

Il remanie un peu les équipes et je prête ma veste à Itachi qui la regardait avec envie depuis un moment. Je suis ensuite emmené dans le bâtiment par les « terroristes » et installé sur un parpaing tandis que les autres se placent pour protéger l'endroit.  
>On fait plusieurs parties comme ça, modifiant les équipes, le lieu de détention, etc. Je m'amuse bien à les regarder faire. Je me suis prit quelques billes mais ça n'est pas si douloureux que ça.<br>Jusqu'à ce qu'Hidan commence à se battre avec Kakuzu parce que soit disant, il avait fait exprès de lui tirer dessus alors qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe. Je suis témoin de cet acte immoral de tir ami mais je les ai rapidement séparés. Mais ça a rameuté tout le monde et on a décidé qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Hidan a d'ailleurs une lèvre fendue tandis que Kakuzu semble un peu sonné.  
>On range rapidement le matériel avant de rentrer et Tobi me donne une liste ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone pour commander des pizzas pour tout le monde, ce que je fais avant de désinfecter la lèvre d'Hidan. Mais en le voyant se plaindre à cause de la douleur, je lui attrape le menton et lui dis :<p>

- Arrête de jouer à la femmelette !  
>- Mais ça fait super mal !<br>- Tu ne connais pas la douleur dans ce cas !

Il y a un blanc autour de nous. Il se lève, enlève son tee shirt et me montre les cicatrices rondes qu'il a sur le torse et le ventre en disant :

- Crois moi, je la connais.

Il se tourne pour me montrer celles qu'il a dans le dos, correspondant aux autres et je m'excuse tandis qu'il se réinstalle.  
>Je suis gêné de l'avoir jugé aussi rapidement. Mal à l'aise même. Mais quand je remballe la trousse de soins, il attrape mes poignets un peu brusquement et me fait me rapprocher de lui. Il murmure :<p>

- Je ne t'en veux pas.  
>- Mais je …<br>- Tu as raison, je faisais la chochotte mais je faisais exprès pour amuser mon monde.

J'ai l'impression qu'avec ses yeux violets, il essaye de lire mes réactions mais il finit par sourire, m'installer sur une de ses cuisses et dire :

- Mes parents faisaient partie d'une secte un peu barge. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation d'avoir un enfant alors, pour les punir selon leur culte, des prêtes m'ont transpercés avec des sortes de pieux quand j'avais dix ans. Et comme je n'en suis pas mort, ils ont décidé que j'étais un élu de Jashin et j'ai eu pour devoir de les tuer pour me venger.

Il étire doucement son cou, le faisant craquer et dit :

- Je suis resté à peu près deux ans à l'hôpital pour ça. Et je suis accro à la morphine.  
>- Et tu … Tu y crois, en ce dieu ?<br>- De ton mon coeur.

Je baisse la tête, légèrement dérouté par ce qu'il vient de me raconter et il ajoute :

- Allez, fais pas cette tête ! T'es plutôt gentil pour un putain d'athée !

Je souris et il frotte doucement mon dos avant de me faire me relever. On rejoint les autres qui sont installés au salon et je m'installe entre Tobi et Deidara. Tobi me dit alors :

- On va se faire une soirée tous ensemble pour se remettre de la journée éprouvante. Même Shika va dormir ici ! On attend juste les pizzas.  
>- Je peux aller me doucher ?<br>- Oui, bien sûr mais dépêche toi si tu veux pas manger froid.

Je souris, vais récupérer mon sac dans la chambre à Itachi et me douche rapidement. Ça me détend vraiment et j'en avais bien besoin. Je m'habille ensuite d'un vieux pantalon en toile et d'un tee shirt trouvé avant de redescendre et on mange tous ensemble. On a même de l'alcool, ce qui a l'air de plaire à certains, du genre Deidara qui n'arrête pas.  
>Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une bouteille vide au milieu de tout le monde en disant :<p>

- Action ou vérité.

Et il tourne la bouteille. Je lève alors les yeux vers Tobi qui descend du fauteuil et chuchote à mon oreille :

- Si tu es désigné par la bouteille, tu dois choisir entre action ou vérité. Si tu prends action, tu vas devoir relever une sorte de gage. Si tu prends vérité, répondre le plus sincèrement possible à une question souvent gênante. Une fois que c'est fait, c'est à toi de tourner la bouteille et de demander à la personne désignée.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, sûrement choqué. Comme si je pouvais jouer à ça, moi !  
>Il me sourit et dit :<p>

- Ça ira, on a plusieurs règles. Dont celle de ne jamais rien proposer de sexuel.  
>- Et les questions ?<br>- Si tu n'as pas envie de répondre, tu demandes un gage.

Je hoche la tête et me concentre sur le jeu en avalant un ou deux verres pour essayer de me détendre. Pendant un long moment, je suis épargné. J'écoute les questions posées, ris avec les autres et croise les doigts pour ne pas être désigné.  
>Mais il a fallut que ça me tombe dessus, bien entendu. Je force un sourire en voyant Hidan, qui vient de tourner la bouteille me pointer du doigt en demandant :<p>

- Action ou vérité ?  
>- Vérité.<br>- Putain, t'es pas drôle !

Je souris devant son air contrarié et il cherche un moment avant de demander :

- Quel est ton meilleur souvenir ? En mettant de côté le jour où tu m'as rencontré, bien sûr !

Il y a quelques rires et je souris en baissant les yeux avant qu'il ajoute :

- Avant ton arrivée dans l'Akatsuki si tu préfères.  
>- Dans ce cas, ca doit être quand j'ai assommé Sasuke !<p>

Il y a des rires, Sasuke me tire la langue en croisant les bras et j'ajoute :

- Mais sérieusement, c'est quand mon père m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi avant de mourir.

Les rires s'arrêtent mais je termine :

- Ne faites pas cette tête, il savait que ca allait arriver et il s'y était préparé. Et c'est le seule fois que je l'ai vu sourire.

Hidan sourit, gêné et me fait signe que c'est à mon tour. Alors je me mets à quatre pattes, fais tourner la bouteille pour tomber sur Kakuzu qui dit directement vérité.

- Est ce que t'as fait exprès de tirer sur Hidan tout à l'heure ?

Il me fusille du regard mais sourit en disant que oui et Hidan le regarde, choqué, la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui fait rire une bonne partie de l'assemblée. Tobi m'ébouriffe rapidement les cheveux en disant qu'il avait jamais vu Hidan aussi choqué et la partie continue.  
>Un long moment d'ailleurs avant que ça tombe sur Deidara. Et Sasuke lui demande :<p>

- Action ou vérité ?  
>- Action !<br>- Embrasse n'importe qui ici.

Je vois alors de grands yeux bleus se tourner vers moi, un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Son regard descend sur mes lèvres mais je lève les mains en disant :

- Non, pas moi ..  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Je ne suis pas homo.

Il y a quelques rires et Itachi m'interpelle en disant :

- C'est juste un baiser ! Regarde !

Il glisse alors une main sur la nuque de Kakuzu et l'embrasse un court instant avant de s'écarter en haussant une épaule. Je baisse la tête devant son aplomb et Deidara glisse doucement une main sur mon menton pour me relever le visage et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
>Je réalise pas au début, mais je repousse brusquement ses mains et m'écarte de lui, le visage figé dans une expression de dégout. Il me regarde sans comprendre et je me lève, recule de deux pas et me précipite en dehors de la pièce. Je sors même de la maison, retiens un haut le cœur et essuie ma bouche d'un revers de manche avant de m'allumer une cigarette.<br>Je sens ma main libre trembler et l'enfonce dans ma poche pour la contrôler. Je sursaute en voyant la lumière s'allumer et me détourne quand la porte s'ouvre. Quelqu'un pose ma veste sur mes épaules et une main se glisse en bas de mon dos avant que j'entende :

- Je te comprends.

C'est Konan. Elle a une voix très douce et semble toujours dans un autre monde, quoiqu'elle fasse. Un peu comme moi. Elle attend que j'ai terminé ma cigarette avant de demander :

- Ca va mieux ?  
>- Je .. Je veux pas parler.<br>- Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Je hoche la tête et elle s'installe par terre en me dirigeant pour que je me mette en face d'elle. Elle me prend doucement mes mains et murmure :

- Tu n'as pas froid ?  
>- Non.<br>- C'était ton premier baiser ?  
>- Je … Pas vraiment. Enfin, j'ai déjà fait des petits bisous mais c'est tout ...<p>

Je détourne le regard et elle soupire en disant :

- Tu aurais dû insister si tu ne voulais vraiment pas.  
>- Je ne veux pas en parler.<br>- Je sais.

Elle reste un long moment silencieuse avant de dire :

- J'ai été adoptée quand j'étais bébé. J'ai jamais connu mes parents. Mais j'avais un père adoptif qui m'aimait beaucoup.

Ses mains deviennent un peu moite et elle murmure :

- Beaucoup trop. C'était un pédophile qui profitait de moi. Mais moi, je croyais que c'était normal. Je le laissais faire parce qu'après, il m'offrait toujours de beaux cadeaux. Et ça a continué pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Nagato et Yahiko au collège. Ils .. Ils m'ont reconnue d'après une vidéo que mon père avait posté sur internet. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils nous filmaient. Ils ont mit un an complet à me faire comprendre que ce qui se passait n'était pas normal. Que ça ne se faisait pas, que c'était immoral. Et quand j'en ai parlé à mon père, il … il m'a violé, pour me punir d'en avoir parlé.

Elle frissonne en baissant la tête et ajoute :

- Alors, pour me venger, Nagato et Yahiko l'ont battu presque à mort avant de m'emmener porter plainte. Il a été tué en prison, il y a un an.

Elle soupire profondément et je murmure :

- Je n'ai pas été violé.  
>- Je m'en doute, mais il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu sois autant dégouté par un baiser. Surtout que tu as dit que tu n'étais pas vierge. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile.<p>

Elle glisse doucement une main sur ma joue et chuchote :

- Mais si tu veux, je peux t'embrasser. Comme ça, tu pourras oublier le baiser raté de Deidara et dire que ton premier baiser était bien.  
>- Je … Je ne …<br>- Je ne me moquerai pas et ça restera entre nous.  
>- Mais je … Enfin … si ça me dégoute et …<br>- Je ne suis pas à ton goût ?

Elle lâche un petit rire devant mon air gêné et dit :

- Itachi l'a dit, c'est juste un baiser, ça n'engage à rien.

Je hoche la tête et elle sourit en me disant de fermer les yeux. Je m'exécute, non sans appréhension et attends. Je la sens bouger, sens ses mains sur ma nuque, son souffle sur mes lèvres et je frissonne. Elle frôle mes lèvres, me faisant légèrement sursauter et elle rit en me murmurant de me détendre.

Facile à dire quand …

* * *

><p>Je sais, je suis sadique de m'arrêter là ! :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

****Bon ! Vous savez que je vous aime hein ? (Tentative de corruption) 

**Alviss** : Meurs pas, Léon ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas couper à ce moment là ! C'était trop tentant ! Mais t'inquiète pas, je serais un peu moins sadique (même si ce chapitre est court, et le suivant aussi :D) Je me suis bien marrée en lisant tes évolutions. Celle de Dei était hilarante xD Il fallait bien que je trouve un petit truc pour Hidan. La secte n'est pas spécialement originale mais c'est ce qui lui correspond le plus je pense ^^ Pour ce qui est des contacts etc, j'avoue que ma personnalité plutôt tactile influe les actions de mes personnages, mais comme Tobi l'a dit, au début, il favorise les contacts physiques. Ca rapproche les gens et ça crée des liens (selon moi ^^). Jashin-sama 3

** Sasa** : Comme Hidan l'a raconté, il est resté deux ans à l'hôpital, après avoir été "poignardé" pour le bien d'une secte. fallait au moins de la morphine pour l'empêcher de souffrir et la morphine est super addictive ! Et depuis le temps qu'il en prend, il n'a plus vraiment les effets "positifs", à savoir la suppression de la douleur, mais il garde la sensation de drogue ^^ (Un truc comme ça quoi :) ) Il a besoin d'y croire, clairement, parce que quand il était gosse, il a tout perdu, alors il s'est raccroché à la seule chose qui lui restait, sa secte. Je vais t'avouer que je ris aussi quand je relis cette scène :D Désolée si le côté sombre de Gaara t'agace. mais c'était important pour l'histoire, je pense. La relation Kakuzu-Hidan est spéciale, mais ça n'est pas la plus étrange ! Gaara n'a pas de saloperie ! Il est juste .. stressé par son premier baiser ? Y'a de quoi, je pense :p Et Itachi ... Patience, jeune padawan !

* * *

><p>Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes à ce moment là, m'enlevant toute pensée négative. Je la sens les presser légèrement, les caresser plusieurs fois avant de glisser la pointe de sa langue dessus. J'entrouvre la bouche, sûrement par réflexe et elle passe lentement sa langue entre mes dents avant que je réagisse et établisse timidement le contact entre nos langues. Je la sens sourire et peux même remarquer qu'elle a un piercing sur la langue.<br>Elle continue un court instant avant de se reculer, ce qui me fait grogner de frustration. Elle dépose un dernier baiser sur mon front et je la regarde dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Elle dit :

- Tu vois ? Pas si terrible que ça.  
>- On .. On peut recommencer ?<p>

Elle sourit largement, les joues légèrement roses et dit :

- Désolée mon grand. N'oublie pas que je suis en couple, et je voudrais éviter les crises de jalousie.

Je rougis en réalisant que j'en ai redemandé et elle pouffe de rire en disant :

- On dirait que ça va mieux.  
>- Je .. Merci.<br>- Pas de problème.

Je réalise ensuite que les autres vont se poser des questions et détourne rapidement les yeux en disant :

- Je .. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir les revoir pour ce soir …  
>- Tu n'as qu'à aller te coucher. Je leur dirais que tu te sentais pas bien à cause de l'alcool, ok ?<p>

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et elle se lève, m'aide à me relever et on rentre. Je vais directement dans les combles pour m'allonger sur le canapé. Je me couvre, prends mon oreiller entre mes bras et fixe un point invisible.  
>C'était agréable. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment de point de comparaison mais j'ai trouvé ça plutôt plaisant et captivant. Rien à voir avec celui de Deidara qui était bâclé.<br>Je me sens rougir en y repensant et détourne le regard en sentant l'effet que ça m'a fait.  
>Je reste là un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je vois Tobi arriver. Il s'approche de moi d'un pas rapide, s'agenouille au niveau de ma tête et demande :<p>

- Ca va ?  
>- Juste …<br>- Konan m'a avoué que ça n'était qu'une excuse.  
>- Ah je .. Ca va.<br>- Tu .. Tu rougis ?  
>- Quoi ? Non ! Pas possible !<p>

Je me cache dans l'oreiller et il pouffe de rire en disant :

- Oh, toi, tu as fais quelque chose avec elle !  
>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?<br>- Ca va Gaara, je ne vais pas te le reprocher. Ni le crier sur les toits.  
>- C'était juste un baiser !<br>- Oh ! Avec la langue ?  
>- Tobi !<p>

Je lui tourne le dos, ce qui le fait bien rire et finis par murmurer :

- Un peu.  
>- Mh, je vois le genre.<br>- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
>- Je n'en doute pas !<p>

Il y a un silence et il demande :

- C'était comment ?  
>- Chut !<br>- Oh, d'accord, d'accord ! Monsieur est un gentleman !

Je soupire et murmure :

- C'était bien.  
>- Bon, c'est déjà ça.<p>

Je me tourne sur le dos en regardant le plafond et il demande :

- On peut parler un peu ?  
>- De quoi ?<br>- De Deidara.  
>- Je … Non.<br>- Il va falloir, tu sais ? Il s'est mit en tête de faire une nuit blanche avec toi et attend en bas de l'échelle.  
>- Il .. Il ne m'en veut pas ?<br>- Non. Il a même plaisanté en disant qu'il savait pas qu'il embrassait si mal.

Je soupire et murmure :

- C'est pas ça.  
>- C'est parce que c'est un garçon ?<br>- Je .. Je ne suis pas prêt pour en parler.  
>- S'il te demande de l'embrasser à nouveau pour te montrer qu'il sait y faire, tu le repousseras ?<p>

Je soupire, imaginant Deidara m'embrasser et sens mon bas ventre refaire des siennes avant de murmurer :

- Non.  
>- Et ca ira si tu passes la nuit avec lui ?<br>- Je pense que oui.  
>- N'hésite pas à lui demander de te laisser, d'accord ? Et réveille moi s'il y a un problème.<p>

Je souris et il m'embrasse sur le front avant de partir. Deidara arrive deux minutes après avec une couette et son coussin. Il sourit en me voyant, rapproche un canapé du mien et s'installe en demandant :

- Ca va mieux ? Konan a dit que tu te sentais mal et ..  
>- J'ai eu la main un peu lourde sur l'alcool, c'est tout.<br>- Tu n'as pas l'habitude ?  
>- Ce .. C'était la première fois que je buvais.<br>- Oh, fallait pas t'obliger si tu voulais pas, mh.  
>- Non, j'en avais envie, mais j'étais pas sûr de l'effet.<p>

Il sourit, se met sur le ventre et demande :

- J'étais si mauvais que ça ? Non parce qu'avec l'alcool et …  
>- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as choisit moi ?<br>- J'avais envie.

Il hausse une épaule, sert son oreiller dans ses bras et dit :

- Ça n'était qu'une sorte de pulsion. Mais je suis pas mauvais en général !  
>- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais mauvais.<br>- C'est quoi alors ? Tu peux tout me dire, mh.  
>- Je .. Je ..<p>

Je baisse les yeux, détourne la tête et murmure :

- Je n'aime pas ça.  
>- Quoi ? Embrasser ?<br>- Non, tout. Les contacts, le .. le sexe. Et .. Enfin, c'est la première fois qu'on m'embrassait comme ça et …  
>- Hein ? Et ta première fois ? Tu as bien dû embrasser la personne avec qui t'as couché, non ?<p>

Je soupire, ferme les yeux et murmure :

- C'était une fille et non.  
>- … Ca veut dire que tu es hétéro ?<br>- Totalement.  
>- Ah.<p>

Je lui jette un regard, soupire devant son air triste et il demande :

- Je peux quand même avoir un baiser correct ?

Je détourne les yeux et acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Il sourit largement et se redresse en me faisant signe de m'approcher. Je m'assieds alors à côté de lui, la tête basse et il murmure :

- Détends toi, je ne te mangerais pas, mh.

Il glisse doucement une main sur ma nuque qu'il caresse de doigts légers et je le regarde. Il croise mon regard et ses yeux descendent sur mes lèvres. Je le vois humidifier les siennes de la pointe de sa langue, ravaler sa salive, se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avant qu'il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis un second, un peu moins effacé avant de se rapprocher un peu.  
>Je me sens à sa merci. Totalement dépendant de ce qui pourra arriver dans les minutes qui suivent.<br>Il caresse mes lèvres du pouce, le glisse doucement juste pour m'entrouvrir la bouche et m'embrasse enfin. Et tandis que le baiser de Konan était timide et réservé, celui là me semble plus tendre. Je sursaute tout de même en sentant sa langue toucher la mienne mais me prends rapidement au jeu, le laissant la manier à sa guise tandis que je sens la température de mon corps monter légèrement.  
>Et on continue un long moment avant qu'il s'écarte soudainement en fermant les yeux et détournant la tête. Il me lâche, soupire et murmure :<p>

- Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas passer la nuit avec toi.  
>- P … Pourquoi ?<br>- Je vais avoir besoin de Sasori, mh.

Je comprends rapidement et baisse le regard jusqu'à son bassin, et même s'il a la couette sur les jambes, je remarque une petite bosse caractéristique. Il me jette un coup d'oeil gêné et dit :

- Si je ne le fais pas, je vais rompre la promesse que je t'ai faite.  
>- Ca n'est pas grave. Je vais tenter de dormir.<br>- Au pire, vas avec Itachi, comme hier. Je ne pense pas qu'il dorme encore.  
>- Je verrais plus tard. Rejoins Sasori.<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va, prenant bien soin d'appuyer la couette et le coussin sur ses hanches.  
>Une fois que je suis sûr qu'il ne m'entendra pas, je lâche un gloussement amusé. Je ne savais pas que je faisais autant d'effet avec juste un baiser. Mais je me reprends rapidement en voyant que je suis dans le même état.<br>Je prends à peu près cinq minutes pour me calmer et regarde autour. Je n'ai pas prit mon ordinateur pour éviter de passer tout mon temps dessus et je n'ai pas vraiment prévu d'activité. Alors je me lève, descends au premier où j'entends des gémissements venant de la chambre de Deidara, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Je me dirige vers la porte d'Itachi et toque deux coups. Je l'entends râles et il m'ouvre, en caleçon, dans une expression fatiguée. Il demande :

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Je dis non de la tête et il me fait entrer. On s'installe comme la nuit dernière et je le regarde jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et aille se coucher. Alors pour ne pas le déranger, je ressors de la chambre. Je vois alors Tobi sortir de la salle de bain. Il me regarde un court moment, l'air aussi fatigué qu'Itachi et me fait signe de venir. Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fait totalement noir. Il n'y a aucune lumière, ni même une led, rien. Une fois la porte fermée, il attrape mes hanches, me dirige doucement vers son lit où il se rallonge en disant :

- Installe toi.

Je tâtonne un peu, m'assieds sur le lit et il passe la couverture au dessus de moi en demandant :

- Deidara est pas resté ?  
>- Non.<p>

Il soupire, grogne et demande :

- Comment ça se fait ? Il avait pourtant l'air motivé pour ça.  
>- On .. On s'est embrassés. Enfin lui .. Et après, il a eu besoin de Sasori.<br>- Ah, je vois ! On dirait que tu lui fais un effet certain !  
>- Je ne veux pas être méchant mais … Je ne suis pas comme ça.<br>- Comme ça ? Homo, tu veux dire ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu devrais peut être …  
>- Je lui ai dit, tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air triste.<br>- Au moins, il saura qu'il n'a rien à attendre de toi. Et tu n'as pas à t'obliger à quoique ce soit pour ne pas le faire souffrir.  
>- Je .. Rendors toi, ça ne me dérange pas de ..<br>- Attends, pour une fois que tu parles volontairement, je ne vais pas me rendormir.  
>- Je ne veux pas te paraître insensible.<br>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
>- Parce que je sais que ça ne me fera rien s'il souffre.<br>- Oh, je suis certain que ça te ferait un petit quelque chose.  
>- Non. Tu ne connais pas mon passé, tu ne peux pas savoir.<br>- Je ne connais peut être pas celui que tu étais, mais je connais celui que tu es maintenant. Par exemple, je suis certain que tu n'as jamais autant parlé de toi à personne, et pourtant, maintenant, tu le fais sans trop de difficultés. Tu as le droit de te sentir mal, d'être énervé, d'avoir des sentiments.  
>- Non.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Non, je n'ai pas le droit.<br>- Je t'y autorise dans ce cas.  
>- Mais tu n'as pas d'autorité sur moi.<br>- Gaara, tu es un homme, et comme tous les hommes, tu as un coeur, même si le tien est plus froid que les autres.  
>- Je ne veux plus parler de ça.<br>- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu as besoin de …  
>- Tais toi maintenant.<p>

Mon ton ne laisse place à aucune discussion. Je m'installe plus confortablement dans le lit, l'entends soupirer et il demande :

- Pourquoi est ce que ta sœur a autant peur de toi ?  
>- Ca ne te regarde pas.<br>- Mais, Gaara …  
>- Pourquoi est ce que tu te sens tout le temps obligé d'aider les autres ? Qu'est ce qu'il a bien put t'arriver pour que tu veuilles autant m'aider ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte ?<p>

Je le sens se tourner et au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dit :

- Je n'ai pas eu ce genre d'aide au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. J'aurais aimé crier mon mal au premier venu mais j'ai dû tout garder pour moi durant des années et ça a faillit me tuer. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être reconnaissant pour le travail que je fais, tu n'as qu'à te tirer et j'arrêterais de m'immiscer dans ta vie, si c'est ce qui te gêne. Je sais que tu n'étais pas spécialement volontaire au début, mais tu as réussit à te faire de très bons amis sans même t'en rendre compte. Maintenant, si ça ne suffit pas à ta petite personne, tire toi, mais je ne te courrai pas après.

Je me redresse et il ajoute :

- Et je suis sérieux.

Je me lève, bouillant de rage et sors de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je récupère mes affaires, mon sac et sors de la maison sans me retourner. Je rentre à l'appartement en un temps record, ouvre la porte avec ma clé et la claque assez fort pour réveiller Temari qui arrive en courant. Elle me regarde, ouvre grand la bouche et s'approche mais je lui attrape le poignet, la repousse fortement en disant :

- Ne me touche pas. Ne me parle pas. Ne me regarde même pas.

Elle hoche la tête, à genoux sur le sol et je me dirige vers ma chambre où je m'enferme.  
>Mais pour qui il se prend, ce mec, à me parler sur ce ton ?<p>

* * *

><p>*s'en va discrètement*<br>(Je rappelle que le chapitre 11 sera publier le 1er Février :) )


	11. Chapter 11

Je pensais que je me ferais plus insulter que ça :D

Sasa : Je suis d'accord ! Tobi président, yeah ! Tu fais bien de douter ma grande ! On ne sait pas tout sur le Gaara ! :D

Alviss : Et ... Tu n'as pas tout bon, désolée :D (Mais, entre parenthèses, tu m'as donné une idée pour une autre fiction ^^) Allez, courage ! 48h, ça n'est pas si long que ça ! Lis mon autre fiction, au pire (A moins que ça ne soit déjà fait :o). Deidara se retenait de sauter sur Gaara alors il n'avait pas vraiment les idées assez claires pour remarquer l'état de Gaara. (Si c'est possible !). et puis, de toutes facons, Gaara ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ;) Mais si, Tobi assure parfaitement. Peut être même un peu trop (J'adore Tobi/Madara. Il a un rôle important dans la plupart de mes fictions ^^). Ne t'en fais pas, l'histoire ne se finira pas comme ça. Elle se finira même bien ! Peut être ! Mais la fin risque d'être mouvementée ^^ oui oui, 35 chapitres écrits déjà, des idées en tête, du drame, des rires ! y'en aura pour tous les gouts x). C'est gentil de croire en ma fic ! J'ai pas mal de visites par chapitre, ce qui me fait hyper plaisir !

Petite info : J'ai commencé un Hidan-Kakuzu récemment, une fic avec une Hinata enceinte, un Saso-Dei .. L'inspiration est omniprésente :p

* * *

><p>J'allume mon ordinateur pour lancer l'Ode à la joie de Beethoven avant de m'allonger.<br>Il se croit si intelligent que ça, de m'énerver de cette façon ? Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ce groupe de merde. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Tout ça, c'était encore une idée à la con de Temari. Je n'aurais jamais dû y retourner, ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide de ce type arrogant.  
>Je n'ai besoin de personne.<br>Une mois passe sans que j'aille en cours. Je me contente de rester dans ma chambre à ruminer ma rage, à jouer avec ma meilleure, et unique amie. J'ai luxé le poignet de Temari dans ma colère, mais elle a dit qu'elle était tombée.  
>Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner de m'avoir parlé de cette façon. Je ne veux pas lui pardonner. Après tout, il m'a donné le choix et j'ai choisis de partir. Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Que ça va pour moi ? Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi moi.<br>Il neige tôt, cette année. Nous sommes à la mi novembre et le temps est gris et froid. Je regarde les flocons tomber en journée, dessine les paysages en soirée. Je n'ai que ça à faire et ça me convient très bien.  
>Et avec la neige arrive une mauvaise nouvelle. Je l'ai apprise au déjeuner, ce mercredi midi. Temari ouvrait le courrier et elle en a lâché une tasse. Sous mon regard froid, elle me tend la lettre d'une main tremblante en détournant les yeux et je la lui arrache des mains.<br>Ça vient de l'Akatsuki. Il y a leur logo en haut de la feuille. C'est une facture plutôt élevée pour la pseudo thérapie. Plusieurs milliers de dollars. Je sais qu'on ne les a pas. Les petites lignes précisent que le contrat spécifiait que les frais seraient facturés uniquement si la thérapie ne fonctionnait pas. Je lève les yeux vers Temari qui retient mal un sanglot et est obligée de poser la main sur sa bouche pour se reprendre. Elle sursaute quand je vais pour prendre sa main libre pour la réconforter. Elle éloigne sa chaise de moi, s'excuse en essuyant ses yeux et murmure :

- Je .. Je ne peux pas payer ça. On .. On a à peine assez par mois pour l'appartement et …  
>- Ne t'en fais pas Temari. Je vais régler ça. Je vais régler tous nos problèmes.<p>

Elle me regarde, ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien.  
>Cette fois, je sais qu'elle a plus peur de moi qu'elle avait peur de notre père.<br>Je me prépare durant la nuit. Ça ne me prend pas longtemps, les habitudes ne se perdent jamais. Et je me rends au lycée, ce jeudi matin avec une idée bien précise en tête.  
>Il annulera la facture, d'une façon ou d'une autre.<br>La plupart de mes camarades sont surpris de me voir. J'ai fabriqué un mot d'absence factice pour tout le mois et les professeurs m'acceptent en cours.  
>Je n'aurais besoin que d'une journée.<p>

Sasuke n'a pas osé levé les yeux vers moi. Naruto et Shikamaru non plus. J'attends que la journée passe et en sortant du lycée, je suis Sasuke. Il rentre à pieds, pour une fois, ce qui m'arrange grandement. Il sent ma présence même s'il n'a aucune idée que je le suis. Il ne peut pas le savoir, je suis trop discret pour ça.  
>Mais il se passe quelque chose d'imprévu. Il se fait attraper par un homme et tiré dans une ruelle. Je m'approche sans bruits et entends plusieurs voix.<p>

- Oh, regardez ce qu'on a là ! L'un des héritiers Uchiha !  
>- Bonne pioche !<br>- Allez, vide tes poches !

Il .. Il se fait agresser.  
>J'entends le bruit de plusieurs coups, donnés rapidement. J'entends Sasuke geindre et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.<br>Alors je me précipite vers la ruelle, vois les hommes me regarder, du sang sur certains vêtements. Je vois des couteaux et surtout, Sasuke, inanimé par terre. L'un d'eux sourit et dit :

- Ah tiens, un fouineur !

Je regarde Sasuke plus en détail. Il a perdu connaissance, la neige est écarlate tout autour de lui. Non. Non, il ne peut pas .. Il ne doit pas … Ça ne devait pas …  
>J'attrape le premier homme par le col, casse un de ses genoux d'un coup de pied et le fais tomber avant de m'attaquer à un autre qui se prend un crochet du droit. Je sens qu'on m'attrape, un couteau se placer sous ma gorge et j'entends des rires :<p>

- Mais il se bat comme un diable, celui là !

Coup de coude dans le ventre, demi tour sur un pied, le second allant écraser une entre jambe avant un coup de coude sur le dos. Je me tourne ensuite vers les trois qui restent, saute sur le plus proche dans un coup de genoux sauté et il s'écroule sur le sol alors que je lui mets un coup de poing en plus. Balayette au plus proche, coup de pieds dans le ventre tandis que je me relève et le dernier fuis en lâchant son couteau.  
>Je tombe ensuite à genoux près de Sasuke. Il s'est fait poignardé. Je prends son écharpe, comprime sa plaie en le mettant sur le dos et récupère son téléphone pour appeler les secours qui disent arriver en urgence. Une fois le coup de fil passé, je le sens convulser et le mets sur le côté pour que le sang dans sa gorge soit évacué en quelques toux. Je le sens partir.<br>Non. Non, il a pas le droit. Pas comme ça. Je ne …  
>Je le remets sur le dos, maintiens le point de compression d'un genoux et me penche sur lui pour lui faire du bouche à bouche. J'entends les sirènes mais elles sont encore trop éloignées. Je lui fais plusieurs mouvements de massage cardiaque, vais même jusqu'à le gifler en l'insultant pour qu'il se réveille et suis heureux de le voix ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux au moment où j'entends des freins crisser. Je sens qu'on me tire en arrière, je vois du monde s'occuper de lui et un homme se place devant moi. Il claque des doigts et demande :<p>

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Est-ce vous qui avait appelé les secours ?  
>- Je .. Oui .. Occupez vous de lui .. Je vais bien .. Tout va bien pour moi ..<br>- Mes collègues s'occupent de la victime. Êtes vous blessé ? Avez vous besoin de soins ?  
>- Je .. Non, je crois pas ..<p>

Il pose les mains sur ma nuque, appuie plusieurs points, regarde mes yeux et dit :

- On va vous emmener à l'hôpital pour s'en assurer, d'accord ?

J'entends les sirènes de police arriver. L'ambulancier claque à nouveau les doigts devant mes yeux et je le regarde. Il demande :

- Connaissez vous la victime ?  
>- C'est …<p>

Je retiens un haut le coeur, m'aperçois que mes mains, mes bras, mon torse sont couverts de sang et dis :

- C'est un ami ..  
>- Avez vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?<p>

Je ne réponds pas et regarde Sasuke, minerve autour de cou, être transporté sur un brancard. L'ambulancier me fait monter avec eux et je me pelotonne contre la porte une fois qu'elle est fermée. Les deux ambulanciers présents s'affairent rapidement autour de Sasuke et une fois que j'entends :

- C'est bon, il est stable.

Je me sens fondre en sanglots. La personne la plus proche de moi me regarde, sort une couverture et la pose sur mes épaules avant d'essayer d'y passer un bras mais je le repousse et il ne cherche pas plus loin.  
>À notre arrivée à l'hôpital, je sors en premier, regarde Sasuke passer à côté de moi et une infirmière s'approche tandis qu'un des ambulanciers dit :<p>

- Il a appelé les secours, il est très choqué.  
>- Bien, je m'en occupe.<p>

L'infirmière passe une main dans mon dos, me murmure que ça ira et je la suis sans résister. Elle m'emmène dans une salle d'examen et je vois celle de Sasuke via une petite vitre mais elle descend le store en disant :

- Je dois vous laisser une dizaine de minutes, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, ressers la couverture sur moi et elle sort de la pièce.  
>Je ferme les yeux et commence à me balancer. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je voulais juste leur faire peur, que Tobi annule la facture, que Temari aille mieux. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.<br>Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule et m'éloigne de la table d'examen mais l'infirmière me sourit en disant :

- Ca n'est rien. Revenez vous asseoir, s'il vous plait.

J'inspire profondément, retourne sur la table et elle m'enlève mon tee shirt qui va directement à la poubelle. Elle examine mon torse, mes bras mais je ne suis pas blessé alors elle me met une blouse, remet la couverture sur mes épaules et dit :

- Bon, vous n'avez rien, je vais juste vous donner un léger tranquillisant pour que vous vous calmiez.  
>- Comment il va ?<br>- Êtes vous un membre de sa famille ?  
>- Non mais ..<br>- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien dire.  
>- Mais je ..<br>- Je suis désolée.

Je la sens me piquer au bras et elle ajoute :

- Des policiers vont venir vous poser quelques questions si vous pensez pouvoir leur répondre.

Je hoche la tête et elle sort tandis que je sens déjà le produit faire effet. Quand elle a ouvert la porte, j'ai vu l'un des hommes que j'ai blessé passer en brancard.  
>Les policiers en questions arrivent deux minutes plus tard. L'un d'eux me demande :<p>

- Êtes vous témoin visuel de l'agression ?  
>- Non.<br>- Pouvez vous nous raconter en détails ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>- Sa ..Sasuke est un ami. Je .. Je voulais le surprendre alors je l'ai suivit et .. et j'ai vu un des hommes l'attraper.<br>- Vous l'avez suivit ?  
>- Pour lui faire une surprise !<br>- D'accord. Avez vous entendu l'un d'entre eux parler ?  
>- Oui. Ils l'ont reconnu .. Parce que c'est un Uchiha .. et ils ont voulu lui faire les poches et il a dû résister .. je me suis dépêché d'aller l'aider mais .. mais .. il était déjà …<br>- Est-ce vous qui avez neutralisé les agresseurs ?  
>- Ou .. Oui.<br>- Un adolescent contre cinq hommes ?  
>- Si .. Six. L'un d'entre eux s'est enfuit.<br>- Comment avez vous fait ?  
>- Je .. Je .. Je suis troisième dan de karaté.<br>- Votre nom ?  
>- Sabaku no Gaara. Je .. Je ne veux pas que .. qu'il sache que c'est moi ..<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Il … Son cousin ne m'aime pas beaucoup.<br>- Bon, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire.

Il referme son carnet et ils sortent sans se retourner. Mon infirmière revient quelques minutes après et me demande :

- Comment vous sentez vous ?  
>- Juste .. Très fatigué.<br>- C'est le choc. Avez vous des parents à prévenir ?  
>- Ma soeur.<br>- Notez moi son numéro de téléphone, je vais l'appeler.

Je note le numéro sur la feuille qu'elle me tend et elle s'en va pour revenir, quelques minutes plus tard avec Temari, qui court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.  
>Cette étreinte me fait du bien, mais pas autant que ça le devrait.<br>Elle m'embrasse sur le haut du crâne, en frottant mon dos et me murmure que ça ira. Que tout ira bien. Je me cache dans son cou pour ne pas qu'elle me voit pleurer et elle me murmure qu'on va rentrer. L'infirmière annonce que je vais avoir besoin de repos et Temari m'aide à enfiler un tee shirt ainsi qu'un pull ramené par ses soins avant de m'aider à me lever. Mes jambes tremblent mais je tiens sa main pour éviter de tomber.  
>Je ne vois pas le voyage passer et me réveille dans ses bras, sur le canapé, sans savoir comment je suis arrivé là. Je grogne, encore fatigué et elle me murmure de me rendormir si j'en ai besoin. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, vois que je suis entre ses jambes, que j'entoure sa taille de mes bras, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle m'embrasse doucement sur le front et murmure :<p>

- J'ai crut que tu allais t'endormir en montant les escaliers.  
>- Ca fait longtemps que je dors ?<br>- Treize heures. Kankuro a dû cuisiner, je te dis pas la torture pour lui.  
>- Je .. je ..<br>- Reste là si tu te sens bien, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je hoche la tête, referme les yeux et la sers un peu plus contre moi tandis qu'elle demande :

- Tu te sens comment ?  
>- Ca va.<br>- Tu veux en parler ?  
>- Non.<br>- Ok. Kankuro devrait bientôt rentrer des courses et on mangera ensemble, d'accord ?

J'accepte d'un grognement et on attend Kankuro qui nous prépare à manger. Je reste un long moment sans bouger devant mon assiette avant que Temari me dise d'aller dans ma chambre pour dormir à nouveau. Je passe d'abord à la salle de bain et me regarde dans le grand miroir. Mon maquillage a coulé, j'ai de longs traits noirs sur les joues et encore du sang sur mes mains et mon cou alors je nettoie tout ça, de gestes lents avant d'aller m'allonger.

Je passe deux semaines dans mon lit sans trop manger, ce qui a l'air d'inquiéter Temari. Je reste là, allongé, sans bouger, à fixer un point invisible.  
>Ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être comme ça, et c'est bien pour ça que Temari s'inquiète. Elle me connait un minimum et sait que je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner. Pas du genre à être autant touché. Elle me laisse cependant en paix, pensant sûrement que je pourrais être à nouveau violent avec elle.<br>Samedi soir, je ne tiens plus. Je dois faire quelque chose pour que ca aille mieux. Je me lève, passe rapidement sous la douche et m'habille chaudement. Je prends mon téléphone dans une poche, mon lecteur mp3 dans l'autre et sors sous le regard soucieux de Temari. Une fois dehors, je regarde autour de moi, allume mon lecteur mp3 assez fort pour me percer les tympans et commence à marcher, les mains dans mes poches.  
>Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sortit, mais j'en avais besoin. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé, de me morfondre. Ça ne servait à rien. Je laisse mes pieds me diriger eux mêmes tandis que la neige se remet à tomber. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai jamais craint le froid. Pas eu le droit.<br>Je passe devant le lycée où des fleurs sont déposées. L'agression de Sasuke a fait le tour des journaux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi connu. Il y a aussi des bougies et j'en allume une au passage. J'entends une voix m'appeler mais je ne me retourne pas. Non, je fuis. Je ne veux pas me confronter à Naruto. Je ne veux pas.  
>Et tandis que je cours, je me retrouve dans le quartier financier. Je regarde les hauts buildings, passe devant plusieurs restaurants bondés, regarde la buée formée sur les vitres. Je me détourne rapidement en voyant un serveur me faire signe de partir. Peut être a-t-il crut que je venais mendier ?<br>Mes pas me dirigent vers un autre quartier constitué de grandes maisons. Je sais parfaitement où je suis.

Là où je devais être.


	12. Chapter 12

Alviss : Rien n'est décidé encore, faut du temps pour que l'histoire se mette en place dans mon cerveau d'auteure tarée (Mon Kakuzu-Hidan, que j'ai commencé avant hier, est totalement barge xD). Tu as lut "Moi vouloir être chat" alors, ou pas ? :D Dis moi que ça te plait :D Ca aurait été .. Pas drôle. Enfin si, Deidara aurait ri, mais Gaara n'aurait pas aimé ^^ Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que Gaara décapite le blondinet, si ? La fic n'est pas terminée encore, et même après les 35 chapitres, j'ai une quarantaine de pages à découper, mettre en forme et surtout, continuer ^^ La meilleure amie de Gaara n'est ni sa rage, ni sa tablette graphique, mais ne t'en fais pas, on va bientôt la rencontrer :) Olala, le bouche à bouche est loin d'un baiser quand même, non ? :o Parce que sinon, je vais faire genre d'avoir une attaque à chaque fois que je croise un beau mec hein xD Y'a pas de parallèle concret (à part dans mon esprit). C'est surtout Gaara qui panique à l'idée de voir Sasuke mourir (ce qui est totalement légitime !) Ouais non, il y a encore ce chapitre et le prochain de court, après, ça sera looong !

Sasa : Faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose, la thérapie non ? xD Du genre rapprocher Gaara de sa famille, l'aider à s'ouvrir, tout ça ! Allez, tiens bon, il y aura bientôt pas mal de réponses =)

* * *

><p>J'entre dans l'un des jardins, suis le chemin de dalles et m'arrête devant la porte, le poing levé, près à frapper mais je suis figé. Qu'est ce que je vais dire ? M'excuser ? Demander comment ça va ? Fuir ?<br>Ça n'a jamais été mon genre de fuir. J'ai toujours fait face.  
>La chanson sur mon lecteur change et me fait sursauter. Mon poing vient de lui même taper la porte et je le baisse rapidement en détournant le regard. Quelqu'un ouvre, quelques secondes plus tard. La chaleur de la maison s'échappe doucement, venant caresser mon visage gelé. Je croise un regard de charbon et recule d'un pas mais deux bras m'attrapent fermement et je me laisse étreindre.<br>C'est cette étreinte qu'il me fallait. Une étreinte douce, chaude, sincère.  
>Je pose les mains sur le torse de mon vis à vis, monte sur la marche du perron et fonds en larme, le visage caché dans le sweat shirt de Tobi. Il me sert alors un peu plus fort, sans pour autant m'étouffer, glisse une main en bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui et caresse doucement ma nuque pour me réconforter.<br>Je crois qu'il pleure, lui aussi.  
>Je sers les mains sur son haut pour essayer de me reprendre et il nous fait rentrer, referme la porte du pied et s'y colle en me tenant contre lui. Je me laisse aller dans cette chaleur tandis que mes sanglots redoublent et il me murmure que ca va. Que tout va bien.<br>Quand j'arrive enfin à me reprendre, il me laisse me redresser, essuie doucement mes yeux et me regarde tandis que je n'ose plus croiser son regard. On entend alors :

- Tobi ? C'était qui ?

C'est Sasuke qui demande. Je regarde Tobi, lui dis non de la tête mais j'entends des pas précipités derrière moi qui s'arrêtent brusquement. Je baisse la tête et quelqu'un me saute dessus et me sert fort. Une longue mèche blonde m'indique l'identité de la personne.  
>Deidara me retourne, me sert à son tour contre lui en m'embrassant la joue et me murmure de ne plus jamais le laisser tomber. Qu'il a faillit faire cramer la maison à cause de moi, ce qui fait rire Tobi. Une fois que le blond est calmé, il se redresse, me regarde dans les yeux et sourit largement en me tirant par la main. Il m'entraine doucement vers le salon et je me retrouve face à face avec Sasuke.<br>Il est allongé sur le canapé, un coussin derrière la tête et regarde un film. Il y a une pizza sur la table basse, des sodas.  
>Tobi m'enlève ma veste, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me détourne en disant que je ne reste pas mais il me traite de menteur.<br>Bien sur que je vais rester, j'en ai un besoin viscéral.  
>Deidara me pousse d'un main en bas du dos mais je refuse d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il me pince une fesse d'un air innocent. Je lui jette un regard noir et Sasuke me fait signe d'approcher.<br>Il est plutôt pâle mais semble bien.  
>Je m'approche de lui à petits pas, m'assieds sur le bord du canapé et il me tire vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me remercie tandis que je m'excuse. Il rigole, gémit à cause de la douleur et me murmure de me taire. On reste comme ça un long moment. Il frotte doucement mon dos tandis que j'essaye de disparaître dans son cou, jusqu'à ce que Tobi dise qu'il doit aller se coucher. Alors je me redresse, détourne les yeux et Sasuke se lève avec l'aide de Deidara. Je ne bouge pas tandis qu'il sort du salon. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que Tobi revienne avec Itachi qui me plaque contre le canapé avant de me serrer contre lui. Il m'embrasse sur la joue, plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse. Alors, il se redresse et demande :<p>

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
>- J'ai voulu lui faire du mal.<br>- Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Sans toi, il .. il serait …

Ses yeux s'humidifient et il sort de la pièce en s'excusant tandis que Tobi vient me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse sur l'épaule et demande :

- Tu voulais lui faire du mal ?  
>- Je .. Je suis désolé je ..<br>- Calme toi, je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Explique moi calmement.  
>- La veille, on avait reçut la facture et ..<br>- Ça n'est plus d'actualité, ça. J'ai appelé Temari pour l'annuler.  
>- Je .. je voulais le menacer pour que tu l'annules. Le blesser même, si ça n'avait pas suffit. Alors je l'ai suivit mais .. Y'a eu ces mecs et …<br>- Et tu as sauvé la vie de mon cousin. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait mort. Les secouristes m'ont dit que c'est toi qui avais fait le plus gros du travail sur place. Que tu avais appelé les secours, compressé la plaie. Que tu l'avais même réanimé.  
>- Je .. Je ..<br>- Sans toi, il ne serait plus là, ok ? Tu as sauvé sa vie.

Il glisse les mains sur mes joues, m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux et je finis par hocher la tête alors il sourit et murmure :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aussi tôt.  
>- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai atterrit ici. J'ai même croisé Naruto et …<br>- Le comment n'est pas important. Tu es là et c'est ce qui compte.  
>- Je .. Je vais partir maintenant ..<br>- Oh non, je crois que tu as besoin de tes amis ..  
>- Mais .. Tu m'as foutu dehors et .. La facture et ..<br>- Je t'ai foutu dehors mais je ne t'ai pas dit de ne pas revenir. Et tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive tu sais.

Je sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et baisse la tête quand j'entends :

- Tobi ? T'es où, putain ? Si tu voyais la tonne de neige qui tombe, c'est un truc de f …

Et plus rien. J'inspire profondément tandis que Tobi frotte mon dos en riant et des bras forts viennent me serrer tandis que mon regard se perd dans une chevelure argentée. Hidan se laisse alors tomber sur les fesses, me rapproche de lui et m'insulte d'à peu près tous les noms avant de dire :

- Putain, si t'étais pas un mec, je t'embrasserais petit con !

Je pouffe de rire et le regarde dans les yeux tandis qu'il passe plusieurs fois la main dans mes cheveux pour s'assurer que je suis bien là. Il grogne de frustration, lâche un « oh et puis merde ! », me vole un gros baiser et dit :

- Si tu en parles, je t'éclate.  
>- Essaye seulement !<p>

Il sourit largement et me sert à nouveau contre lui tandis que Tobi rit à côté de nous. Je crois qu'il essaye définitivement de me tuer par étranglement, mais je pose doucement la tête sur son épaule, savourant ce contact.  
>S'en suit un défilé du groupe, dont tout le monde a à peu près la même réaction. Même Nagato, ou Zetsu, à qui je n'ai pratiquement jamais parlé, me serrent contre eux. Itachi et Deidara redescendent au bout de plusieurs minutes et Tobi me garde dans ses bras.<br>Je me sens bien. Je veux dire, avec eux. Je ne les avais pas vus depuis plus d'un mois et ils me manquaient, bien que j'espérais me persuader du contraire.  
>Dans un moment de silence, je me redresse, les regarde et murmure :<p>

- Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis longtemps.

Tobi sourit, m'encourage à continuer alors je dis :

- Je … Comment tu savais que c'était moi ?  
>- Sasuke me l'a dit. C'est la première chose qu'il m'a dite quand il s'est réveillé. « Gaara m'a sauvé ». Les policiers ont refusé de me dire qui l'avait fait, même contre une bonne somme d'argent.<br>- Je leur avais demandé. Je ne voulais pas que … Enfin …  
>- Je comprends, t'en fais pas. Mais tu dois nous dire comment tu as fait pour mettre cinq hommes adultes au tapis.<br>- J'ai pratiqué le karaté. J'ai commencé dès que j'ai sut marcher correctement. Jusqu'à l'année dernière. Je suis 3eme dan.  
>- Oh, je vais éviter de te contrarier alors !<p>

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel et il pouffe de rire. Je sors ensuite mon téléphone et dis :

- Je dois prévenir Temari.  
>- Tu veux dormir ici ?<br>- Je .. Je ne sais pas si …  
>- Oh, Gaara, bien sur que tu peux rester.<p>

Je souris et il me prend dans ses bras en disant :

- Tu nous as manqué Gaara ! Même Hidan était désespéré !  
>- Ravale ce que tu viens de dire, petit con !<p>

Je pouffe de rire en regardant Hidan et il croise les bras d'un air vexé. Je m'écarte alors de Tobi et appelle Temari en me dirigeant vers le vestibule.

- Ga .. Gaara ?  
>- Oui Tema. Je voulais te prévenir que je suis chez Tobi. Je vais y passer la nuit, peut être le week end.<br>- Tu veux que je te ramène des affaires ?  
>- Non, ne te dérange pas. Repose toi, prends soin de toi, je me débrouille de mon côté.<br>- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
>- Je .. Oui. Tout va bien. Je suis avec mes amis.<br>- D'accord. Je te laisse te débrouiller dans ce cas. Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.  
>- Merci Tema.<p>

Je raccroche, souris pour moi même et me prends une furie blonde sur le dos. Deidara m'embrasse sur la joue et dit :

- On déménage en haut !

Je souris et le laisse me mener tandis que les autres nous suivent. Une fois en haut, je m'installe à nouveau dans les bras de Tobi qui passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de demander :

- Bon, alors, tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?  
>- J'ai blessé ma soeur.<br>- Oui, je me doute. Elle a dû ..  
>- Non, je l'ai physiquement blessée. Elle a eu une luxation du poignet à cause de moi.<br>- Ah bon ?  
>- Oui. La nuit où je suis partit. J'étais très énervé.<br>- J'irais m'excuser. C'est à cause de moi que tu lui as fait ça.  
>- Et sinon, j'ai pas fait grand chose. Je passais mon temps à jouer avec ma meilleure amie. Et à ruminer.<br>- Ta meilleure amie ?  
>- Je ..<p>

Je secoue la tête, regarde vers les autres qui parlent tranquillement et demande :

- Si .. Si je parle de mon passé, est ce que je peux être sûr que vous ne direz rien ?  
>- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance encore ?<br>- C .. C'est pas ça. Ca peut vous mettre en très grand danger si quelqu'un l'apprend.  
>- Quel genre de danger ?<br>- Vous pourriez vous faire tuer.

Il soupire, passe une main sur ma joue et murmure :

- Ils étaient tous très touchés par ton absence et je ne pense pas qu'ils feraient quoique ce soit qui puisse t'attirer des ennuis.  
>- Je .. Rien que de me fréquenter est dangereux.<p>

Il se redresse un peu et chuchote :

- Certains d'entre eux sont dangereux pour toi aussi et pourtant, tu restes avec eux. Personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé à Kakuzu pour qu'il soit couvert de cicatrices. D'après ce que je sais, plusieurs d'entre eux n'ont toujours pas jugé bon de t'informer de leur présence ici. Certains en ont envie mais ils ont peur de te perdre comme ami.  
>- Mais je …<br>- Ils ont le même a priori que toi, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

Je hoche la tête et il sourit en disant :

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué.  
>- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit pendant tout ce temps.<br>- Alors vas te reposer dans mon lit. Je t'y rejoindrais à la fin et on verra où t'installer pour que tu dormes, ok ?  
>- Tu es sûr ?<br>- Mais oui. Salue les et vas y.

Je souris, hoche la tête et me lève en m'étirant avant de les serrer un court instant dans mes bras, chacun leur tour. En arrivant devant Itachi, j'enlève mon écharpe de mon cou, la mets autour du siens et murmure :

- Elle est à toi.

C'est une des écharpes en filet qu'il voulait. Il sourit, me tire contre lui et murmure à mon oreille :

- Merci beaucoup pour mon frère.  
>- J'ai dû l'insulter pour qu'il se réveille !<br>- Tu as bien fait !

Il me met une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule pour que je bouge et je finis par descendre au premier en trainant un peu des pieds. En passant à côté de la chambre de Sasuke, je l'entends ronfler légèrement et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'installe rapidement dans le lit de Tobi, après avoir enlevé mon pull, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Je prends son coussin dans mes bras, ferme les yeux et attends.

Ça me fait énormément de bien d'être ici. De voir que je leur ai manqué, qu'ils ne m'ont pas oublié.

* * *

><p>Juste parce que je suis très gentille (et que le chapitre est super court), je publie la suite directement !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir deux minutes plus tard et quelqu'un monte sur le lit, en face de moi. Je ne comprends pas trop au début, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de lumière, mais je sens des bras entourer ma taille et la voix de Deidara murmurer :

- Tu m'as manqué, mh.

Que répondre à cela ? Que moi aussi ?  
>Je me contente de l'embrasser sur le front et il chuchote :<p>

- Je .. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler, seulement dormir.  
>- Viens par là alors.<p>

Je lâche le coussin, l'installe pour qu'il puisse y poser sa tête et le sers dans mes bras. Il glisse une jambe entre les miennes, pose les mains sur ma peau et soupire de bien être. Je caresse doucement son dos.  
>J'ai appris, très récemment, qu'être réconforté par quelqu'un qui compte est quelque chose de très précieux, qui fait beaucoup de bien.<br>Il a le visage contre mon torse et je sens son souffle passer au travers de mon tee shirt tandis que j'ai les yeux fermés, le nez dans ses cheveux.  
>Son shampoing sent les amandes.<br>Tobi arrive plusieurs heures plus tard. Il s'approche doucement, allume sa lampe de cheveux, dans le dos de Deidara et me regarde avec un léger sourire. Il caresse doucement le crâne de Deidara qui se réveille en grognant et lui dit :

- On a terminé, vas dans ton lit.  
>- Mh .. Encore un peu …<br>- Dei, Gaara va dormir aussi et …  
>- Tobi, te plait …<p>

Tobi soupire et je murmure :

- Je t'emmène dans ton lit si tu veux. Je te porte.  
>- Mh ..<p>

Il me laisse m'écarter un peu et je le soulève doucement tandis qu'il s'accroche à mon cou. Je sors de la chambre et il grogne à cause de la lumière en se cachant contre mon torse. J'ouvre sa porte au moment où Sasori entre dans le lit. Il me regarde avec un sourire tandis que je pose Deidara sur le matelas et je le couvre en disant :

- Dors bien.  
>- Je … Je t'ai manqué, moi ?<p>

Je détourne le regard, l'embrasse sur le front et lui murmure que oui avant de ressortir de la chambre en fermant la porte. Je retourne dans la chambre de Tobi que je peux détailler pour la première fois.  
>C'est une pièce plutôt petite, comparée aux autres chambres. Un lit prend presque toute la place. Il est entouré de deux tables de chevets et en face du lit, il y a un grand placard, prenant toute la largeur de la pièce, dont les portes sont recouvertes de miroirs. Au dessus de la tête de lit, il y a un grand gunbai en papier jaune pastel avec l'emblème des Uchiha.<br>Une fois qu'il est installé dans le lit, il me dit qu'il aimerait me parler alors j'éteins le plafonnier et m'installe à côté de lui. Il me regarde un court moment dans les yeux et sourit en disant :

- Je suis content que tu sois revenu.

Je baisse la tête et il ajoute :

- Deidara a vraiment mit le feu à la maison tu sais ? J'ai dû refaire faire toute la cuisine.  
>- Je suis désolé.<br>- Ça n'est rien. Dis moi que tu t'en es voulu et ça me suffira.

Je hoche la tête et il sourit en disant :

- Bon. Je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler devant les autres mais j'ai deux ou trois choses à te demander. Ça concerne ton passé.

Je détourne la tête et il dit :

- Je ne te demande pas d'en parler tout de suite. Tu le feras quand tu seras prêt. Je veux juste que tu confirmes certaines de mes idées.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Tu te souviens de notre dispute, avant tout ça ? Tu m'as clairement dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments. C'est en rapport avec ce que tu as vécu ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Et si ta soeur a peur de toi ?  
>- Aussi.<br>- Si tu ne nous dis rien, c'est parce que tu as peur de nous attirer des ennuis, ou seulement par peur de leur jugement ?  
>- Les deux.<br>- Bon. Écoutes, je te laisse te décider pour tout ça, mais je peux t'assurer que personne ne te regardera différemment, quelques soient les secrets que tu caches. Quant aux ennuis, on dirait que tu es très bon pour les éloigner de ton côté.

Je baisse la tête et il dit :

- Un genoux hors d'état de marche, plusieurs côtes cassées, une hémorragie interne, une mâchoire en morceau, plusieurs dents cassées. Et il paraît que, de ton côté, tu n'as pas prit de coup.  
>- J'étais bon.<br>- On dirait bien. D'ailleurs, si tu veux savoir, le dernier a été retrouvé via ses empruntes sur un des couteaux et ils sont tous en prison.

Je détourne les yeux et il murmure :

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais perdu Sasuke. Tu sais, quand ils ont appelé pour dire qu'il était à l'hôpital, j'ai crut que c'était terminé. J'ai attendu des heures avant qu'il se réveille, pour qu'il me dise que tu l'avais sauvé.  
>- Je .. J'étais dans la chambre à côté de la sienne aux urgences, mais ils m'ont juste donné un calmant, regardé que j'étais pas blessé. Et les policiers m'ont interrogés aussi. Après, j'ai put rentrer et j'ai dormit dans les bras de Temari.<br>- Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Aucun organe n'a été touché, il a seulement eu la peau coupée et a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Je hoche la tête et il me tire dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Je souris, il m'embrasse sur l'épaule et soupire tandis que je dis :

- Je .. Je ne sais pas si je retournerai en cours mais je .. Je ne veux pas tout abandonner. Alors si .. si tu pouvais me donner des cours ou ..  
>- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y retourner ?<br>- Je ne sais pas …  
>- Essaye au moins, d'accord ? Si ça va vraiment pas, je te donne des cours.<br>- Il va falloir que je fasse plein de papiers et …  
>- Je m'en occupe, de ça.<br>- ... Comment ?  
>- Ne pose pas de questions. Promets moi d'aller en cours lundi et je m'occupe du reste.<br>- D'accord, c'est promis.

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur le front et dit :

- D'ailleurs, Sasuke est allé en cours hier parce qu'il se sentait bien. Il a enfin osé embrasser Naruto devant tout le monde !  
>- V .. Vraiment ?<br>- Oui ! Il paraît que tout le monde n'a parlé que de ça durant deux jours ! Et Naruto était aux anges, hier soir !

Je souris et il ajoute :

- Il a même dit que c'était toi qui l'avait sauvé. Et il paraît que tu as plusieurs prétendantes maintenant. Tu es le héros qui a sauvé le grand Sasuke !  
>- Non je .. Ca n'est pas mon truc, tout ça.<br>- Oh, Sasuke m'a dit qu'il y avait de très belles filles. Et que tu aurais du choix.  
>- Mais je … Je ne cherche personne.<br>- Je ne te dis pas de te marier tu sais ? Mais j'ai bien vu à quel point la relation de Deidara lui a été bénéfique. Même si ça n'est que du sexe. Si tu veux mon avis, ça te ferait pas de mal de sortir avec une jolie fille.

Je ne réponds pas. Il lâche un petit rire et dit :

- Deidara m'a raconté son baiser avec toi, tu sais ! Ça l'a marqué !  
>- Je vois pas pourquoi.<br>- Il m'a dit que tu embrassais bien, et qu'il aurait aimé que ça continue mais que ses hormones se sont réveillées trop rapidement.  
>- Mh.<p>

Il me lâche, caresse doucement ma joue du dos de la main et demande :

- Tu veux dormir ?  
>- Je vais monter pour ça.<br>- Non, dors ici, ca me dérange pas.  
>- Non, je ne peux pas. C'était déjà une erreur de dormir avec Deidara, j'aurais put lui faire du mal. Et tu as entendu ce que t'ont dit Temari et Kankuro.<br>- Mais je …  
>- Ne cherche pas Tobi. Je te raconterai, un jour, mais je ne dormirais pas avec toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Tu ne sais pas.<p>

Il soupire, hoche la tête et se met sur le dos. Je le regarde un court instant, l'embrasse sur le front et sors de la chambre sans me retourner. Je descends m'installer au salon, devant la télé que je regarde sans son. C'est un vieux téléfilm qui passe. Un truc à l'eau de rose totalement débile mais il n'y a rien d'autre, à cette heure ci.  
>Je m'endors au bout de plusieurs minutes et me réveille en entendant du bruit autour de moi. Je sursaute, me redresse brusquement et vois Tobi me regarder de la porte du salon tandis que Sasuke arrive derrière lui. Je soupire, passe une main sur mon front et Tobi me dit :<p>

- Viens, je vais te prêter des vêtements.

Je baille, grogne en m'étirant et le suis dans sa chambre. Il ouvre un côté de son placard, me regarde de haut en bas et demande :

- Tu ne fais jamais de shopping ?  
>- Non.<br>- Oh, tu pourrais être tellement beau si tu le voulais …  
>- C'est une technique de drague ?<p>

Il pouffe de rire devant mon air sérieux et sort plusieurs vêtements de son armoire en me disant :

- Désolé mon grand, t'es un peu trop jeune pour moi. Et hétéro !  
>- Toi aussi.<br>- Ah non ! J'ai jamais dit ça. Je suis bi. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait longtemps que j'ai eu personne dans mon lit …

Il fait mine de penser et je lâche :

- J'y étais cette nuit.  
>- Et on n'a rien fait ! Quel gâchis !<p>

Je lui jette un regard noir et il sourit en me donnant les vêtements. Il dit :

- Prends toi une bonne douche et mets ça.  
>- Il .. Hum .. Il y a du maquillage ici ?<br>- Je ne pense pas. Demande à Konan, tu auras peut être de la chance.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige d'un pas lent à la salle de bain. Deidara en sort en serviette. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et dit :

- Attends cinq minutes, Sasori est encore dedans.  
>- Ah .. D'accord.<p>

Il regarde les vêtements et demande :

- Qui t'a donné ça ?  
>- Tobi.<p>

Sasori sort de la salle de bain, nous regarde et sourit. Ca doit être la première fois que je le vois sourire. Je remarque rapidement les marques de griffure sur son torse et Deidara rougit légèrement. L'autre passe à côté de nous. Son dos est dans encore plus marqué. Je relève alors les yeux vers le blond qui n'ose plus me regarder et lui demande :

- Tu pourrais voir avec Konan si elle a un eye liner noir ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Il se racle la gorge et se précipite dans sa chambre tandis que j'entre dans la salle de bain où il fait une chaleur à crever. Obligé d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour ne pas étouffer.  
>Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'ils ont put faire ici.<br>Je me douche rapidement, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il a put arriver dans cet endroit et m'habille ensuite des vêtements de Tobi. Ils sentent le jasmin. Il m'a prêté un jean plutôt moulant, une chemise presque à ma taille, le tout en noir. Quand je sors de la pièce, je descends directement pour aider à faire le petit déjeuner. Tobi est occupé dans la buanderie alors je fais du café et quand il sort, il me regarde de haut en bas et dit :

- C'est déjà mieux ! Maintenant, je pourrais te draguer !

Il s'approche, ajuste doucement la chemise, dégage mes cheveux de mon tatouage et dit :

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as que quinze ans ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Il détourne le regard et dit :

- Tant pis !  
>- Je … Je suis si .. que ça ?<br>- Oh que oui ! Bon, ca fait bizarre de te voir sans maquillage mais si tu le voulais, tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe quelle fille que tu veux.

Je souris, sans trop m'en rendre compte et ramène le café sur la table quand il a finit de couler. Je sers ceux qui sont présents, y comprit Sasori qui a l'air légèrement fatigué et suis interrompu par quelque chose qui tombe derrière moi. Alors je me retourne et vois Deidara, la bouche grande ouverte, un classeur à ses pieds. En voyant que je le regarde, il se tourne vers Tobi avant de l'emmener rapidement dans la cuisine.  
>Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, sur le coup, mais Sasori me fait m'asseoir à côté de lui, me sert un café et dit :<p>

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui.  
>- Pourquoi est ce qu'il a réagit comme ça ? Je .. Enfin …<br>- Tu es très bien, comme ça.

Je le regarde et il ajoute :

- Trop bien pour ses hormones.  
>- Quoi ? Mais je …<p>

Je rougis, détourne les yeux et il ajoute :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes belles fesses, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait promis de ne rien tenter.  
>- Oui mais …<br>- Et il m'a dit que tu étais hétéro, d'après tes propres mots.  
>- Oui, c'est le cas.<br>- Alors reste naturel avec lui, il se calmera sur moi.  
>- Mais je suis …<p>

Il relève les yeux vers moi et demande :

- Attirant ? Oui. Rien que quand tu te penches un peu trop, c'est un appel au viol.

Je me sens rougir et il ajoute :

- Apprends à plier les genoux.

Avant de se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. Tobi et Deidara sortent de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et Deidara récupère son classeur avant de dire :

- Konan n'a que du bleu.  
>- D'accord. Je ferais sans alors.<p>

Il sourit, s'installe en face de nous et mange en silence tandis que je suis légèrement perdu dans mes pensées.  
>Je ne croyais pas avoir autant de « potentiel ».<p>

* * *

><p>A dans deux jours ^^<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Oh, je suis contente, j'ai eu plein de reviews !

**Sasa** : De rien :D J'avais deux chapitres assez courts d'affilé et je voulais vous faire plaisir à les poster ensemble pour vous rassasier :D Je dois avouer que je souris souvent quand je relis ce passage ^^ Mais si tu l'aimes, le Gaara, sinon, tu lirais pas la fictions (A moins que tu lises parce que c'est moi qui l'écris ? Si c'est ça, je vais rougir ^^) Concernant le physique de Gaara, disons qu'il n'a jamais imaginéqu'il puisse plaire ^^ Lui, il s'accepte comme il est, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment au fait que d'autres puisse accepter son physique :)

**Alviss** : Pareil, j'adore l'odeur d'amande, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai mis là ^^ Et pour une autre raison qui devrait bientôt apparaitre ^^ Bon, euh, la "lampe de cheveux", étrangement, c'est un lapsus que je fais souvent. je sais pas pourquoi, y'a un truc qui cloche dans ma tête. Il y a des "Tables de cheveux" aussi, mais bon, ça reste assorti avec la lampe hein xD Et sinon, j'échange souvent "avant" et "avait" sans trop comprendre pourquoi ^^ Je crois que je deviens folle ! Hep hep hep, pas touche à Gaara, moi d'abord ! :D Alala, pauvre Sasori .. :( (= auteure sadique qui a déjà pensé au petit secret de Sasori qui ne va être révélé que dans très longtemps, hihi ^^) Le 14 est plus long, oui. Il y en aura encore un ou deux un peu courts mais promis, j'essayerai de combler un peu, rajouter des détails, pour ne pas qu'ils soient minuscules ! Je me souviens, quand j'ai découpé ma première fic, j'ai eu un chapitre de 800 mots. Avec un peu de bonne volonté, il est monté à 2 000 xD Là, j'en ai 3 406, ça te va ? ^^

**Xio** : Désolée de te décevoir, mais il n'y aura pas de Gaara/Tobi ! A part un tout petit truc, mais on va dire que ça ne compte pas. Tu remarqueras rapidement que la relation entre Deidara et Sasori est spéciale, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant ^^ Désolée de casser tes fantasmes sur le Gaara/Tobi. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, la probable prochaine fic que je publierai, il y aura un Saso/Tobi. Enfin, c'est compliqué (tout est compliqué, avec moi!). Bref :D

* * *

><p>La fin du week end passe comme il avait commencé. C'est à dire dans la bonne humeur et avec beaucoup de rires. Ça m'a fait extrêmement de bien de les revoir. C'est Hidan qui me ramène chez moi, ce dimanche. Il monte avec moi à l'appartement, fait la connaissance de Temari qui le regarde avec un grand sourire et Hidan me demande :<p>

- Tu retournes en cours alors, demain ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Et tu fais quoi, après les cours ?  
>- Je reviens ici et j'attends pour la réunion.<p>

Il sourit, se tourne vers Temari et lui prend la main en demandant :

- Seriez vous d'accord pour que je m'occupe de votre petit frère demain, après ses cours ?  
>- Je .. Euh …<br>- Je vous promets de le ramener pour l'heure du diner.  
>- D .. D'accord.<p>

Il sourit, lui fait un baise faisant rougir Temari et me fait un clin d'oeil en disant :

- A demain mon grand.  
>- Tu vas m'emmener où ?<br>- Surprise ! Même Tobi ne sait pas ce que je prépare !  
>- On ira quand même chez lui le soir ?<br>- Bien sur que oui !

Il me sert un court moment contre lui et s'en va avec un grand sourire.  
>Si je n'étais pas celui que je suis, j'aurais peur.<br>Je me tourne ensuite vers Temari, la prends dans mes bras un court moment avant de dire :

- Je vais en cours, demain. Je suis désolé pour t'avoir blessé, et t'avoir fait peur.

Elle tapote sur mon épaule et je vais dans ma chambre pour m'installer tranquillement sur mon lit, me demandant ce qu'Hidan peut bien me préparer.  
>Je me lève tôt ce lundi. J'ai rendez vous avec Sasuke devant le lycée et je m'y rends rapidement. Je le retrouve en bouche à bouche avec Naruto. Je suis même obligé de me racler la gorge pour qu'ils se rendent compte de ma présence.<br>Quand c'est le cas, Naruto me sourit, me prend dans ses bras en me remerciant tandis que Sasuke me sert la main. Et quand je suis enfin libéré de cette étreinte, ils se prennent la main, naturellement. Sasuke dit alors :

- Oh tu l'aurais vu ce week end ! Il avait pas son maquillage ! Un étranger !  
>- Arrête ! J'allais pas mettre le bleu de Konan quand même !<br>- C'est vrai que ça aurait été pire.

Je souris et il pouffe de rire tandis que Naruto me demande :

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas arrêté, vendredi ?

Je hausse une épaule, détourne les yeux et il sourit en disant :

- Tobi m'a demandé de laisser Sasuke un peu tranquille pour qu'il se repose. J'avais pas le droit de venir.

Je vois alors l'improbable se produire. Une des groupies de Sasuke ose venir lui faire la bise ce matin. C'est une blonde élancée avec des yeux bleus, et elle s'appelle Ino. Elle est dans notre classe et semble être en constante rivalité avec Sakura.  
>Elle passe ensuite à Naruto et je vois Sasuke me regarder d'un air narquois. C'est mauvais signe. Mes craintes se confirment quand elle se tourne vers moi. Elle pose doucement une main sur mon épaule, frôle ma joue gauche de la sienne en faisant un léger baiser, puis l'autre avant de dire :<p>

- Salut Gaara.

Quand elle s'écarte, elle laisse délibérément sa main glisser le long de mon bras et ne se retourne que quand elle a rejoint ses amis.  
>Bon, je rougis pas, c'est déjà bon signe. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil avant de mettre les mains dans mes poches en demandant :<p>

- C'était quoi, ça ?  
>- Une approche plutôt directe, je dirais !<p>

Naruto part alors dans un fou rire tandis que je détourne les yeux. Sasuke sourit, m'entraine dans le lycée en disant :

- Elle est plutôt mignonne non ?  
>- Bah .. Ca va …<br>- Oh allez, lâche toi un peu ! La connaissant, ça ne durera de toutes façons pas très longtemps !  
>- Ça sert à quoi, dans ce cas ?<br>- Prendre du bon temps !

Ça, c'est Naruto qui nous rattrape en prenant la main de Sasuke. Il me sourit largement en disant :

- Et puis, elle sera bien contente de sortir avec Gaara, le sauveur de Sasuke !  
>- Arrête, dit pas ça, c'est gênant !<br>- Mais c'est la vérité !

Je soupire pour lui indiquer que je ne suis pas d'accord et Sasuke sort une feuille de sa veste en disant :

- Ca vient de Tobi. Vas le donner à la vie scolaire, c'est pour ton absence.  
>- C'est quoi ?<br>- J'en sais rien. Il m'a demandé de ne pas lire.

Je souris, prends le papier et vais voir les surveillants pour avoir un coupon d'absence. J'en arrive presque en retard à notre premier cours avec Kakashi. Il nous demande de l'appeler par son prénom. Et il ne semble pas se soucier de ne pas avoir d'autorité sur ses élèves. Sasuke s'installe à côté de moi tandis que Naruto rejoint Shikamaru qui me fait un signe de la main.  
>Durant le cours, je remarque que plusieurs filles se retournent, de temps en temps, plus ou moins discrètement, pour me regarder. Sasuke se penche alors vers moi et dit :<p>

- Et bien ! Monsieur a du succès !  
>- Dis pas ça ! Déjà que Tobi dit que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un …<br>- Oh, il a raison ! Et ca ferait stopper quelques rumeurs !  
>- Quelles rumeurs ?<br>- Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Celles qui disent que tu ne ressens aucun désir. Certains mecs disent même que t'es un eunuque.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Oui, j'ai entendu ça dans les vestiaires une fois. … C'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Bien sûr que non ! Et j'en ai rien à faire d'abord, de ces rumeurs.<br>- C'est toi qui m'a demandé !

Je grogne, détourne la tête mais finis par dire :

- C'est Hidan qui me récupère ce soir. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.  
>- Oh sûrement pour essayer de te convertir. Il le fait avec tout le monde.<br>- C'est pas dangereux au moins ?  
>- Si, un peu. Mais il ne t'obligera pas.<p>

Je soupire et ne dis plus rien jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Tout ça ne me plait pas.  
>En sortant du lycée, je m'allume une cigarette et Sasuke et Naruto partent en direction d'une voiture occupée par ce qui ressemble au père de Naruto. Et forcément, Ino en profite pour venir me parler. Elle se poste devant moi avec un grand sourire et demande :<p>

- Ca va ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne venais plus en cours ?  
>- Je ne veux pas en parler.<p>

Elle fait une moue déçue et demande :

- Tu viens demain ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Cool ! Je pourrais me mettre à côté de toi en cours ?  
>- Je serais avec Sasuke.<br>- Ah .. Et on pourra se parler pendant la récrée ?  
>- Si tu veux.<br>- Tu …

Je souris. Pas à cause d'elle mais parce que je vois Hidan arriver en voiture. Je me dirige alors vers lui tandis qu'Ino m'appelle. Je me tourne vers elle en un pas, lui dis qu'on se voit demain et entre dans la voiture d'Hidan qui me sert dans ses bras avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Il me demande :

- C'est ta copine ?  
>- Non !<br>- Elle te dévore du regard, la garce !  
>- Parle pas comme ça !<br>- Ah, tu la protèges ?

Je croise les bras et il fait un petit signe de main à Ino, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de prendre la route. Il me jette un petit coup d'oeil et demande :

- Alors ? Cette reprise ?  
>- Mieux que ce que je pensais.<br>- Tes prof n'ont pas été trop chiants avec tes absences ?  
>- Non. Tobi m'a fait un papier.<br>- Ah, il a dû faire jouer ses relations.  
>- Dis, Hidan ?<br>- Mh ?  
>- Tu vas pas essayer de me convertir, hein ?<br>- Ahahaha, qui t'a mit cette idée en tête ?  
>- Sasuke.<br>- Non, t'inquiète mon grand. Pas aujourd'hui en tous cas.  
>- On va où alors ?<br>- Surprise !  
>- Et d'ailleurs …<p>

Je lui mets une tape sur l'épaule et dis :

- Interdit de draguer ma soeur, espèce de …  
>- Hé ! Je la draguais pas, j'étais juste un gentleman !<br>- C'est pas ton genre !  
>- Mais arrête ! Je peux être un putain de gentil garçon quand je m'y mets ! Et puis, elle semble trop sage, ta frangine ! Crois moi, je m'en voudrais presque de lui faire du mal !<br>- Presque ?  
>- Ouais parce que je prendrais quand même mon pied de mon côté alors le reste, je m'en fous.<p>

Je pouffe de rire et il sourit largement en disant :

- J'espère que t'es en forme, gamin.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que tu vas me haïr !  
>- Hein ?<p>

Il s'arrête dans un parking souterrain, me fait sortir de la voiture et me tend le bras en disant :

- Allez viens gamin ! Je te laisserai même te venger.  
>- Je ne vais pas me balader à ton bras quand même ..<br>- Oui, bon, peut être pas …

Il hausse une épaule et me dirige vers l'ascenseur menant à … un centre commercial. En en sortant, je me tourne vers lui et dis :

- Ah non, pas moyen !  
>- Mais si !<br>- Hidan, arrête ! J'en ai pas les moyens et je déteste ça !  
>- Moi, j'ai les moyens … Enfin .. Ma religion, on va dire !<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Je suis prêtre suprême de Jashin, j'ai accès à la trésorerie.<br>- Mais j'ai pas besoin de fringues !

Il me regarde de haut en bas d'un air dédaigneux et se contente de se diriger vers la première boutique en vue. Je suis presque forcé de le suivre. Il me sourit et dit :

- Allez, terminé les pulls troués, les jeans délavés ! T'es beau Gaara, va falloir t'y faire !  
>- Mais je …<br>- Oh, je t'aurais violé, samedi !  
>- Mais tu n'es pas gay !<br>- Un trou est un trou !

Je perds mon sourire. Il y a un gros silence dans tout le magasin et il ajoute :

- Crois moi, j'adorerais t'apprendre à crier mon nom, mais je me retiens !  
>- Hidan !<br>- Quoi ?  
>- T'es pas obligé de dire ça aussi fort.<br>- Ah ? Je l'ai dit fort ?

Il regarde dans toute la boutique d'un air sévère et demande :

- Tu aimes les chemises ? Tu en as au moins ?

Je soupire et souris en disant que non alors il en prend quelques unes, me les donne et se dirige pour chercher dans les tee shirt.  
>Bon, il fait ça à sa manière, mais ça me touche quand même. Il est surexcité. S'allume même une cigarette au beau milieu du magasin, malgré les supplications des vendeurs. Il me fait rire.<br>Après tout, peut être que je ne me vengerai pas.  
>Je suis ensuite obligé de lui faire un défilé de mode et .. Comment dire ? Ça me plait. Il a bon goût et est très sûr de lui. Et il a l'air de s'être rendu compte que ça me plait parce qu'il me fait des compliments, devient un peu moins vulgaire. Son caractère fait ressortir mon côté impulsif et ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir.<br>On fait plusieurs boutiques comme ça avant qu'il me ramène chez moi. On a les bras chargés de sacs. En arrivant à l'appart, Temari nous regarde d'un air perdu mais je l'empêche de parler en me dirigeant directement vers ma chambre. Hidan fouille mon armoire, vire la plupart des vêtements et m'aide à ranger les neufs sans un mot. Il a sortit un petit couteau style couteau militaire à cran d'arrêt pour couper les étiquettes. J'ai pas osé demander pourquoi il l'avait.  
>Quand on a terminé, je le prends dans mes bras pour le remercier et il me soulève un peu du sol avant de dire :<p>

- Je voulais attendre ton anniversaire, mais je ne sais pas quand c'est.  
>- Merci Hidan.<br>- Pas de problème mon grand.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'au salon où il se prépare pour repartir mais Temari intervient et demande :

- Vous voudriez peut être manger avec nous ? Comme ça, vous pourrez l'emmener directement à la réunion.  
>- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.<br>- Je vous invite !  
>- Dans ce cas, je dois vous demander deux minutes pour aller prier. Viens avec moi, gamin.<p>

Il repose sa veste, retourne dans ma chambre, de laquelle il verrouille la porte et se met torse nu avant de s'agenouiller par terre en direction de la fenêtre. Je m'assieds sur le bureau sans trop comprendre et il ferme les yeux, joint les mains autour de son collier et murmure des paroles que je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est un privilège pour moi de le voir comme ça, que ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Quand il se relève en se rhabillant, il me sourit et dit :

- J'ai demandé à Jashin qu'il protège ton âme d'athée.

Je souris, le remercie et on retourne à la cuisine où je m'installe en face de lui tandis que Kankuro le salue. Temari nous sert tandis qu'Hidan me regarde avec un léger sourire et quand on commence le repas, il me demande :

- Tu ne racontes pas ta journée à tes frangins ?  
>- Ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes.<br>- Je suis certain qu'ils aimeraient savoir !  
>- Hidan !<br>- Oh, ne me regarde pas de cette façon !  
>- Si tu dis quelque chose, je te …<p>

Temari lève les mains, par prudence et dit :

- S'il vous plait, on est en train de manger.  
>- Hein ? Désolé mais j'ai pas peur de ce gosse !<br>- Hidan, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

Je soupire, pose mes couverts et pointe Hidan du doigt en disant :

- Je te tue si tu dis quoique ce soit !

Temari baisse la tête d'un air triste et Kankuro détourne le regard.

- Oh, essaye seulement ! Alors, aujourd'hui, votre petit frère s'est fait draguer par une jolie jeune femme ! Et après, on est allés faire du shopping tous les deux et il m'a avoué qu'il s'était bien amusé avec moi !  
>- J'ai jamais dit ça !<br>- Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux !

Je me lève, lui aussi et il recule en disant :

- Tu vas vraiment me tuer ?  
>- Ouais !<p>

Il tente de fuir tandis que je le course autour de la pièce et finis par sauter du canapé sur son dos, nous faisant tomber tous les deux. Je fais semblant de l'étrangler un court moment avant qu'il me sert contre lui en disant :

- T'es un putain de taré tu sais ?  
>- Et toi alors ?<p>

Il se lève en me portant, me glisse sur son épaule et me repose sur ma chaise sous les regards choqués de Temari et Kankuro. Hidan s'excuse plusieurs fois avant de dire :

- Hé, respirez un peu, on dirait que vous avez vu un putain de fantôme !

Temari pose la main sur sa bouche tandis que Kankuro dit :

- On .. On n'a juste pas l'habitude de voir Gaara comme ça ..  
>- Comme ça ? Genre heureux ?<br>- … Humain.

Je souris légèrement en regardant un Hidan un peu paumé qui dit :

- Oh, il est plutôt « humain » quand il est avec nous. Enfin, il est parfois coincé du cul, comme quand il parle à une jolie jeune femme qui lui mange dans la main, mais on l'aime quand même !  
>- Je ne suis pas coincé !<br>- Alors demain, tu vas la voir avant même qu'elle te voit, et tu l'embrasses ...  
>- Quoi ? Mais …<br>- T'es incapable de le faire !  
>- Non, je le ferais !<br>- Promis !  
>- Juré !<br>- Fais gaffe hein, je demanderai à Sasuke !

Je lui tends la main qu'il s'empresse de serrer sous les regards choqués de ma fratrie.  
>Ça n'est qu'après que je réalise. Il m'a eu, l'enfoiré.<br>La fin du repas se passe plutôt dans la bonne humeur. Hidan m'aide même à faire la vaisselle, malgré que ma soeur l'ai presque supplié de laisser tomber.  
>Après ça, je m'installe avec lui sur le canapé tandis que Kankuro se prépare à sortir. Hidan me demande :<p>

- Alors comme ça, tu ne dis rien à tes frangins ?  
>- Non. Enfin, ils ont déjà pas l'habitude de m'entendre parler alors imagine si je leur racontais tout ça.<p>

Temari se racle la gorge pour indiquer sa présence et je la regarde un court instant avant de dire :

- Mais ils savent que la … thérapie fonctionne et c'est ce qui compte.

Temari sourit, hoche la tête et Hidan me demande :

- Toi aussi, ils t'y ont inscrit d'office ?  
>- Qui t'a inscrit, toi ?<br>- Un juge ! Paraît que j'étais dangereux pour les autres. J'aurais dû arrêter l'année dernière, mais j'aurais trop manqué à ce putain d'avare de Kakuzu !  
>- Hum, Hidan ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- C'était peut être pas une chose à dire devant ma soeur tu sais ?<p>

Il sourit, me prend dans ses bras et regarde Temari en disant :

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons d'avoir peur de moi tant qu'on ne me contrarie pas.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et demande à Temari :

- Ca te dit qu'on sorte ensemble ?  
>- Hidan !<p>

Il éclate de rire tandis que je le repousse de l'autre côté du canapé en disant :

- En plus, tu as dit que …  
>- Je sais ! Mais souviens toi de ce que j'ai dit juste après !<br>- Putain ! Hidan ! Tu ne toucheras pas à ma soeur !

Je lui bloque les bras, le faisant redoubler de rire et il me regarde dans les yeux, la tête en arrière contre mon torse. Il demande :

- C'est moi ou tu la défends ?  
>- Bien sûr que je la défends, c'est ma soeur.<p>

J'entends alors Temari lâcher ce qui ressemble à un grincement surpris et je la regarde sans comprendre. Elle évite mon regard mais je vois bien que ça l'a touché. Hidan dit alors :

- Elle est vraiment impressionnable !  
>- Dis pas ça !<br>- Mais c'est vrai ! Je suis sûr qu'elle tombe dans les pommes si tu m'embrasses !  
>- Mais je vais pas t'embrasser ! Déjà que la dernière fois, t'as fait tout un cirque et ..<br>- Attends ! Quelle dernière fois ?

Temari qui se réveille. Je me redresse un peu, la regarde et dis :

- Vendredi, quand il m'a vu.  
>- Mais tu .. Enfin ..<br>- Oui oui, je suis hétéro !  
>- Non mais tu es vierge non ? Enfin, avec cette fille là, tu comptes aller jusqu'où ? Et puis …<br>- Temari, ca fait plus d'un an que je ne suis plus vierge.  
>- Hein ? Mais y'a un an, on .. Avec qui ?<br>- Je peux pas en parler.  
>- Mais à eux là, tu leur dis tout !<br>- Non. Ils ne savent rien du tout. Et ça, ça ne regarde personne.

J'insiste sur le « personne » pour qu'elle se sente visée et elle baisse la tête en soupirant. Hidan se dégage alors une main, attrape ma nuque et m'embrasse à l'envers, comme ça, devant ma soeur. Il ne met d'ailleurs pas longtemps à approfondir le baiser en laissant sa tête glisser le long de mon torse jusqu'à la poser sur mes cuisses tandis que je me penche un peu plus sur lui.


	15. Chapter 15

Good news everyone ! J'ai repris l'écriture de "Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Gaara ?". Hier soir, j'ai tapé une bonne dizaine de pages. J'espère que la nouvelle vous fera plaisir ^^ J'ai même trouvé une bonne petite fin pour cette histoire :)

**Sasa** : J'adore quand il y a un peu de magie, dans mes fic ("Moi vouloir être chat" est un parfait exemple, non ? XD) Il fallait bien que Gaara évolue un peu, fasse des efforts, sinon, y'a plus vraiment l'histoire :) Tu es la seule à avoir rapporté la réplique culte du chapitre ! Je désespérais presque en voyant que personne n'en avait parlé en review ! Mais bon :D Détournement de fond ? Et alors ? On parle d'Hidan là ^^ C'est loin d'être un saint ! Ouais mais Temari sait quand même que la thérapie marche alors bon, elle s'en contente ^^ J'adore faire tourner les gens en bourrique :D Enfin, c'est pas méchant, mais personnellement, je déteste les fictions prévisibles, alors je fais de mon mieux pour que les miennes soient un peu originales. et je crois que ça fonctionne, non ?

**Alviss** : (Flemme d'envoyer par message privé xD) Je crois que oui, tu vas rire pour ce chap ! Enfin, je l'espère ^^ Pour la longueur des chap, ne t'en fais pas, il y en a qui vont être longs. vraiment très longs ! (Dont un, dans une dizaine de chapitres, faisant presque 6000 mots ^^ Et ça sera sûrement un des chapitres les plus importants :) )

* * *

><p>Il dégage ensuite son autre main pour la glisser sur ma taille puis mon dos en me griffant légèrement et je me recule quand j'entends :<p>

- Tema, t'aurais pas vu mon … Oh mon dieu !

Je regarde Hidan dans les yeux tandis qu'il rit à cause de la réaction de Kankuro et il se redresse en se mordillant légèrement les lèvres. Il replace mon tee shirt, mes cheveux et je regarde vers Kankuro qui a lâché tout ce qu'il portait, à savoir une bonne pile de vêtements. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de perdre leur mâchoire. Hidan m'embrasse sur la joue et dit :

- Pas un mot aux autres, ok ? Ça reste entre nous !  
>- On devrait peut être y aller, non ?<br>- Ah oui, c'est l'heure !

Il se lève tandis que j'étire et vais rapidement mettre ma veste en les saluant.  
>Ils n'ont pas bougé.<br>Le voyage est plutôt long parce qu'il y a du monde dans les rues. À priori, il y a un match de foot et tout le monde a voulu sortir pour aller le voir. Hidan ne me dit rien, mais il a un petit sourire satisfait. Comme si ça l'avait amusé de choquer ma famille de cette façon.  
>En arrivant chez les Uchiha, on entre tranquillement, et j'ai à peine le temps d'enlever ma veste que j'entends :<p>

- Vous deux, dans la cuisine, tout de suite.

Je ne pensais pas que Tobi pouvait utiliser un ton aussi dur. J'échange un regard avec Hidan qui a l'air de s'en foutre royalement et on se rend à la cuisine où Tobi est appuyé contre un plan de travail. Il nous regarde un long moment avant de dire :

- Temari vient de m'appeler. Elle voulait, je cite, « savoir ce que j'ai fait à son frère ». Elle semblait hystérique.

Je soupire tandis qu'Hidan ne peut s'empêcher de rire et je dis :

- Faudrait savoir ce qu'elle veut, celle là. Elle m'envoie en thérapie, espérant me changer, et quand je montre des signes que c'est le cas, elle panique.  
>- Explications. Maintenant.<p>

Hidan se reprends doucement et dit :

- Rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé de choquant !  
>- Alors pourquoi est ce que j'avais une soeur hystérique au téléphone il y a à peine cinq minutes ?<br>- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Ok, je voulais faire plaisir au gamin alors je l'ai emmené faire du shopping ! Avec l'autorisation de sa soeur, d'ailleurs ! Après, on est rentrés, on a mangé et on est venus.  
>- Hidan, tu y vas peut être un peu vite, non ?<br>- Oui bon, on a eu une petite course poursuite, comme la dernière fois à l'Airsoft, il y a eu quelques menaces de mort pas du tout sérieuses.  
>- Pourquoi est ce que t'as mangé là bas d'abord ?<br>- C'est elle qui m'a invité ! Et après, en attendant l'heure, on a un peu parlé, j'ai embrassé le gamin pour justement embêter la frangine et ca les a choqués. Ah, il leur a aussi dit qu'il était plus puceau et c'est limite s'ils le croyaient pas.  
>- Vous savez que vous avez une PUTAIN D'HEURE DE RETARD ? ALORS VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PUT FAIRE TOUT CE TEMPS !<p>

Oula. Il ferait presque peur, Tobi, quand il est énervé. Hidan allait répliquer mais je le repousse doucement, m'approche de Tobi et dis :

- Il y avait des embouteillages en ville. On n'a pas put les contourner. Tu sais, y'a cette finale dont tout le monde parle depuis des semaines. J'ai rien fait avec Hidan, je n'en ai même pas envie. Sans vouloir te vexer Hidan …

Il lève une main en disant que c'est bon et j'ajoute, d'un ton dur :

- Et de toutes façons, même si c'était le cas, on fait ce qu'on veut. Je couche avec qui je veux et tu n'as aucun contrôle là dessus, ok ?

Il soupire, hoche la tête et dit :

- Je préfère ça. J'appellerai Temari pour lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Je me doutais que côtoyer Hidan te ferait du bien !  
>- Et j'ai quelque chose à annoncer ce soir !<br>- Oui, moi aussi !

On échange un regard et Tobi soupire en nous accompagnant en haut. On salue rapidement les autres et je regarde Hidan dans les yeux. Il me fait signe de commencer alors je dis :

- Je .. me suis fait draguer aujourd'hui. Et après une manipulation très machiavélique de la part d'Hidan, je vais lui proposer un rendez vous demain !  
>- Ah non, c'est pas ce qu'on avait dit !<br>- Mais, je peux encore faire ça à ma façon, non ?  
>- Oh, joue pas le romantique, ça te va pas !<br>- Tu trouves ?  
>- Clairement pas. T'es un homme ! Agis comme tel !<br>- Mais … y'a des hommes romantiques !  
>- Ok alors, offre lui des fleurs, du chocolat, regarde la baver à tes pieds et tu reviendras me parler après.<p>

Je soupire, croise les bras et il dit :

- Quant à moi, j'ai l'honneur de vous avouer que j'ai prié devant Gaara avant de manger.

Il y a un grand silence et il ajoute :

- Je l'ai même inclus dans ma prière !

Il m'embrasse sur le front et va s'installer avec Kakuzu qui entame directement la conversation tandis que je sens les regards sur moi. Tobi s'approche et demande :

- Il a fait ça ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Il ne fait jamais ça. Tu dois être très important à ses yeux.

Mon regard se tourne vers Hidan qui me sourit avant de continuer à papoter avec Kakuzu. Je murmure alors :

- Il .. Vous l'êtes tous à mes yeux.

Il sourit, me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse bercer par son odeur. Il sent encore le jasmin. Il m'embrasse sur le crâne et dit :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses chavirer le coeur d'Hidan.  
>- Quoi ? Mais …<br>- Laisse moi t'expliquer. Ça fait longtemps que je le connais, et jamais il n'a évoqué pouvoir ressentir quoique ce soit à part une sorte d'amitié, qu'il nie en totalité d'ailleurs. Mais là, il a dit, devant tout le monde, que tu étais très important pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit en toi, un petit frère, un ami, un amant platonique, j'en sais foutre rien. Mais ça veut dire beaucoup pour lui.  
>- Mais je n'ai rien fait pour ça.<br>- Je te l'ai dit, certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas.  
>- Je ne comprends pas.<br>- Tu n'as rien à comprendre.  
>- Je … Quand il m'a embrassé, je .. Il m'a touché, le dos, la nuque et … enfin, ça ne m'a pas dégouté, comme d'habitude ..<br>- Peut être que tu commences à t'habituer à tout ça. C'est plutôt bon signe. Souviens toi la galère que c'était, avant, rien que pour poser une main sur ton épaule. Et là, tu l'as embrassé, devant ta soeur. Et le connaissant, c'était tout sauf chaste …  
>- C'était … Plutôt bon.<p>

Je rougis, baisse la tête et il sourit en disant :

- Et cette fille ?  
>- Oh, ca, c'était ce matin. C'est une fille de la classe et elle a été bizarre avec moi. Enfin, je veux juste voir à quoi ca ressemble et …<br>- Ne vas pas lui briser le coeur, mh.  
>- Tu sais, elle ne m'a abordée que parce que je suis une connaissance de Sasuke.<br>- Un ami.  
>- Un … Peut être oui. Mais elle ne m'avait jamais parlé avant ça.<br>- Dans ce cas, profite. Mais protège toi !  
>- Tobi !<br>- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te donne des préservatifs ? J'en ai tout un stock, si tu veux ! Vu la vitesse à laquelle Deidara les consomme …  
>- Je .. Non .. On ne couchera pas ensemble …<br>- Et si ça arrive et que tu n'en as pas, tu feras quoi ?  
>- Je … Rien du tout.<br>- Nous verrons cela.

La soirée passe tranquillement. Encore une fois, je ne dis pas grand chose, je pense plutôt à ce que je vais faire demain.  
>Et si je me faisais repousser, avec la technique d'Hidan ?<br>C'est Tobi qui me ramène, et il en profite pour rassurer ma soeur pendant que je suis à la douche. En en ressortant, il me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur le front et retourne chez lui tandis que je regarde Temari sans comprendre. Elle détourne rapidement les yeux alors je vais me coucher.  
>En me levant, je décide de voir comment viennent les choses.<br>Alors je me fais « beau », selon les critères de mon cher Hidan, mets des vêtements neufs, me maquille sous les yeux hallucinés de Temari et lui demande :

- Je suis comment ?  
>- Je .. B .. Bien !<p>

J'ai un pantalon plutôt moulant, qu'Hidan a qualifié de « parfait pour mon petit cul », noir, un tee shirt avec un logo « grunge », d'après l'expert en mode qui me suivait, une bonne ceinture, un sweat gris à capuche zippé.  
>Une fois mon maquillage terminé, elle demande :<p>

- Tu vas sortir comme ça ?  
>- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas bien .. ? Enfin, j'aime bien mais …<p>

Je replace doucement mes cheveux, laissant apparaître mon tatouage et elle sourit en disant :

- Tu vas surtout en faire craquer plus d'une.

Je souris, récupère ma veste, mon sac et vais prendre mon bus.  
>En arrivant devant le lycée, je sens les regards se tourner vers moi. Tandis que je me dirige vers eux, Naruto tape sur le bras de Sasuke en me regardant, la bouche ouverte et l'oblige même à se retourner. Sasuke sourit largement, déclenchant presque des cris hystériques auprès de ses fangirls. Il me prend dans ses bras et demande :<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé !  
>- Shopping avec Hidan ! Il m'a obligé.<br>- C'est que t'es mignon comme ça ! Je peux te mettre une main au cul ?

Naruto sourit, et intervient :

- Sasuke !  
>- Quoi ?<br>-Moi d'abord !

Et une main au cul de la part de Naruto, qui en profite un peu avant que je le repousse en disant :

- Non mais calmez vous, bande de pervers !  
>- Ino à six heures !<p>

Je me retourne, aperçois la chevelure blonde de la fille et, après un dernier regard vers les autres, je m'approche d'elle tandis que ses amies me regardent sans bouger. Je tapote sur l'épaule d'Ino, qui se retourne vivement, je glisse un doigt sous son menton et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
>Je ne sais pas comment ça m'est venu mais on dirait que ça fait son petit effet, étant donné qu'il y a un silence de plomb autour.<br>Quand je m'écarte, je lui souris et dis :

- On se voit à la récréation ?

Elle enchaine les voyelles, incapable de prononcer un mot et hoche la tête avant que je retourne avec les mecs. Je m'allume une cigarette tandis que Sasuke envoie plusieurs messages. Je regarde alors Naruto qui a les yeux écarquillés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde de plus prêt et demande :

- T'as prit quelque chose ?  
>- Non, rien.<br>- Et t'as réussit à faire taire Ino ?  
>- On dirait bien.<p>

Sasuke sourit, s'écarte et me prend en photo en disant qu'il envoie ça à Hidan. Je lui dis :

- On se voit ce soir, ça pouvait pas attendre ?  
>- Non, il avait peur que tu te changes juste pour lui.<p>

Kankuro passe à côté de nous, me fait un clin d'oeil et part avec ses amis tandis que Naruto me demande :

- Elle embrasse bien au moins ?  
>- Pas eu le temps de penser à ça.<p>

J'écrase ma cigarette et on rentre dans l'enceinte du lycée. Une fois installés en cours, Sasuke me regarde un court moment avant de demander :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous abandonner pour une fille, si ?  
>- … Bien sûr que non. V-vous êtes mes amis non ?<br>- Tu en doutes ?  
>- Disons que je ne suis pas .. habitué à ça.<br>- Oui Gaara, Naruto et moi sommes tes amis. Mets toi ça dans le crâne, ok ?  
>- Je vais essayer.<br>- Tu vas passer la récré avec elle ?  
>- J'en sais rien.<p>

Maintenant, je le sais. Je suis avec elle. Et ses copines criardes qui me font de l'oeil.  
>Ino me tient par la main, regarde de haut toutes les filles qui passent à côté de nous. Je ne suis pas si important que ça quand même ? Et puis, oui, j'ai sauvé la vie de Sasuke, mais je n'allais quand même pas le laisser agoniser dans une ruelle. Et ça ne fait pas de moi un super héros. Non mais on me regarde comme si j'étais le nouveau dieu du lycée ! C'est fou quand même ! Je suis certain que si j'avais sauvé quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke, je n'aurais jamais été regardé plus que d'habitude.<br>Je supporte tant bien que mal les amies d'Ino, jusqu'à ce que je l'éloigne un peu du troupeau pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Je m'adosse au mur, l'attire contre moi en glissant les mains sur le bas de son dos et elle sourit en se laissant faire.  
>Quand elle s'écarte, elle me regarde un court moment et me demande :<p>

- C'était qui, le mec hier, après les cours ?  
>- Un très bon ami.<br>- Il a quel âge ?  
>- Dix-neuf.<br>- Et comment va Sasuke ?  
>- Demande lui directement si tu veux savoir.<p>

Elle sourit, vient encore m'embrasser.  
>Enfin, me baver dans la bouche.<br>C'est la seule pensée que j'ai eue quand j'ai essayé de savoir comment elle se débrouillait.  
>J'ai presque été rassuré d'entendre la sonnerie de début de cours. Et j'ai prit le temps de boire un coup aussi, à l'une des fontaines. Une fois réinstallé à côté de Sasuke, je sors une feuille, la place entre nous et écris, de ma main gauche :<p>

- Pas terrible.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Baveux. J'ai crut qu'elle voulait me noyer !

Il pouffe de rire en se tenant les côtes, attirant rapidement les regards curieux de ses prétendantes. Parce que malgré le fait qu'il avait avoué à tout le lycée qu'il était gay, les filles ne le lâchaient pas, espérant peut être le faire changer de bord. C'est pitoyable, y'a pas à dire ! Mais quand elle voient que c'était moi qui le faisait rire, je me prends plusieurs regards noirs. Il écrit :

- Tu comptes rester longtemps avec elle ?  
>- Pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté.<br>- Bah, t'as qu'à coucher et la jeter.  
>- Je pourrais très bien la jeter tout de suite.<p>

Il se permet un second rire avant d'écrire :

- Elle a la réputation de coucher facilement, si tu veux savoir. Et au moins, les rumeurs à ton sujet s'arrêteront.  
>- Je me fous des rumeurs.<br>- Alors fais comme tu veux. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tomber amoureux, c'est pas ton genre. Et ça n'est pas le sien non plus.  
>- Si tu veux savoir, j'ai déjà été amoureux, quand j'étais plus jeune.<br>- Vraiment ? Toi ? Amoureux !  
>- C'est pas si incroyable que ça !<br>- ... Un peu quand même.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il demande :

- C'était quand ?  
>- Il y a quelques années.<br>- Et .. Qui ?  
>- Ca n'est pas vraiment important ça.<br>- Bien sûr que c'est important ! Tu étais amoureux !  
>- Oui, mais la première personne, je l'ai totalement perdue de vue. Et la seconde a été l'une des plus grosses déceptions de ma vie.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Je ne veux pas en parler.<br>- Et c'était réciproque ?  
>- La première, je ne sais pas. On était très jeunes. Et l'autre, ça l'était. J'étais l'amour de sa vie.<br>- Pourquoi est ce que c'était une déception ?  
>- Parce que les apparences sont trompeuses.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler.<br>- Tant pis. Mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu me dises ça.  
>- On est amis, non ?<p>

Il répond à mon sourire d'un petit hochement de tête et je pose les bras sur la table pour m'installer confortablement dessus en écoutant le professeur débiter sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale.  
>Peut être que je devrais essayer de coucher avec elle ? Je veux dire, non, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, mais d'un autre côté, d'une, la seule fois que je me suis masturbé, j'ai été interrompu, et de deux, lors de mon dépucelage, les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment réunies pour que je puisse apprécier le moment. Pas du tout même. C'est un très mauvais souvenir.<br>La pause de midi arrive trop rapidement à mon goût. Je vais quand même manger avec Sasuke qui se fend la gueule devant mon air contrarié. Parce que je lui ai dis que je la rejoindrais après le repas, derrière l'un des bâtiments. J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas ses amis jacassantes pour me taper sur les nerfs.

Après avoir savouré mon dessert comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait, je me rends d'un pas lent à l'emplacement indiqué, ma musique sur les oreilles. J'aime marcher avec Beethoven.  
>« Clair de lune ».<br>Je l'avoue sans problème, je n'écoute pas grand chose à part de la musique classique, mais c'est surtout parce que je n'aime que ce genre de musique. Elles me détendent, me permettent de penser dans le calme.  
>Une fois derrière la construction, je m'installe sur le sol, dos contre le mur, pour regarder le ciel. Elle arrive plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle me fait un léger signe de la main et s'installe contre moi, entre mes jambes, la tête posée sur mon épaule en prenant mes mains.<p>

Son parfum me rappelle quelque chose.

Elle me demande ce que j'écoute, et sans attendre ma réponse, elle m'enlève un de mes écouteurs et l'enfonce dans sa propre oreille. À peine deux secondes plus tard, elle s'en débarrasse en disant que c'est de la merde.  
>Je me sens me raidir. Ludwig van Beethoven ? De la merde ?<br>Elle sort son téléphone, lance la fonction musique et de la pop criarde pour ado se met à raisonner, gâchant la partie Adagio Sustenuto que j'écoutais. Et qu'est ce qu'elle peut débiter sur ses amies, les potins.

Selon elle, Sasuke joue un rôle avec Naruto, parce qu'il est évident que Sasuke n'aime que les femmes. Mais il fait semblant de sortir avec Naruto pour éviter les amourettes et trouver son grand amour. À savoir, la fille qui attendra le plus longtemps pour lui. C'est assez tordu comme raisonnement, non ?  
>Ensuite, toujours d'après ses dires, Shikamaru aurait triché à ses tests de QI et n'aurait pas plus de deux cents points de QI, mais quelque chose avoisinant les quatre-vingt. Mais honnêtement, à avoir vu Shikamaru travailler, j'aurais put me demander pourquoi il n'était pas en université déjà. Sauf que je me suis souvenu à quel point il était fainéant !<br>Après, elle me parle d'un mannequin venant d'ici qui semble faire fureur depuis quelques mois. Je n'ai pas retenu son nom mais d'après ses dires, il est « trop sexy, trop intelligent et trop gentil ». D'après ce que j'ai compris, il habiterai dans le même quartier que Sasuke, et il aurait une cousine de notre âge. Il paraît aussi qu'il est venu au lycée ici avant de partir en Europe pour sa carrière. Selon elle, c'est l'un de ses amis, et il l'appelle tous les soirs !  
>Étrangement, j'ai du mal à la croire.<br>Elle poursuit sur d'autres rumeurs, comme la taille du front de Sakura, une autre fille de la classe, la possible relation entre Shino et une fille de terminale.  
>Elle devrait devenir concierge, elle semble très qualifiée pour ce métier !<p>

Mais, heureusement, elle ne me gâche pas la vue. Et elle sent bon.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre !<br>Information importante : Le chapitre 16 sera important, et il va s'y passer plein de choses.


	16. Chapter 16

Bon, voilà un chapitre important. j'ai essayé de le remanier, ajouter des détails mais j'ai eu peur de trop en mettre alors je le poste dans sa version originale. Par pitié, ne me tapez pas sur les doigts parce que vous le trouvez trop court :D

**Alviss** : Tu essayes de me motiver en postant des reviews aussi longues ? :D Ca ne me dérange pas de te répondre ici, si tu préfères ! T'as vu, je suis pas chiante comme fille xD Crois moi, tu seras encore frustrée pour mes fins de chap. j'ai un gout prononcé pour les cliffhanger et toute la fiction repose sur un certain suspens alors bon ^^ Ouais ouais, Ino est la pouf de base, mais j'en avais besoin ! D'elle en particulier et pas d'une autre ^^ Pour ta dernière question, je te laisse lire. Je pense que tu vas être heureuse :)

**Sasa** : C'est un peu ça en fait, le côté gosse de Gaara. ça sera pseudo expliqué plus tard (enfin, dans ma tête, c'est plutôt clair; à voir si ça le sera dans la tienne quand tu liras les chapitres en question xD) Comme je l'ai indiqué à Alviss, Ino était importante pour cet endroit. c'était même obligatoire que je la mette ^^ Pour ce qui est du classique, j'avoue en écouter beaucoup quand j'écris. avoir du Beethoven ou du Tchaikowsky dans les oreilles quand j'écris donne un côté épique à l'histoire :D Je sais pas si tu vas bien comprendre ça, je suis un peu bizarre ^^ Je n'écoute pas forcément que du classique, j'aime d'ailleurs beaucoup la musique et sur mes 230h de playlist, j'ai un peu de tout, mais comme je l'ai dit, le classique reste ce que je mets quand j'écris. Et quand je dis classique, ça peut être de grands compositeurs comme des compositeurs plus modernes, des musiques de film (Celles de Doctor Who, en particulier). Bref :D Patience, tu découvriras certains secrets en temps voulu ! :D

Ah, au fait ... Lemon. :)

* * *

><p>L'après midi se passe rapidement aussi et après les cours, j'ai rapidement prit le bus pour rentrer. Et à peine je suis installé à mon bureau pour mes devoirs qu'Ino m'appelle. Elle me tient la jambe à peu près vingt minutes avant de me dire que c'est son tour au coiffeur.<br>Au repas, Kankuro se permet de dire :

- Oh, Temari, tu l'aurais vu avec la jeune femme ! Un tombeur !  
>- Vrai ?<br>- Oui !  
>- Elle s'appelle Ino.<br>- Tu nous la ramènes quand ?  
>- J'en sais rien, laissez moi manger en paix maintenant.<p>

Ils se moquent de moi en plus.  
>En arrivant chez Tobi, je suis accueillit par Hidan qui me soulève en disant :<p>

- Tain, tu l'as fait !  
>- C'est ce qu'on avait dit, non ?<br>- Oui ! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais ! Et t'es beau !  
>- Fais gaffe, on dirait que tu changes ta cuti !<br>- Rah, dis pas ça, sale gosse !

Il me repose et on monte avec les autres qui me sifflent à cause des fringues. Et Hidan semble fier. Je me pose avec Tobi qui demande :

- Alors ? Première journée en couple ?

Je hausse une épaule et il dit :

- Oh, t'as pas l'air heureux !  
>- C'est juste bizarre ! J'ai l'impression d'être … populaire !<br>- En tous cas, Sasuke nous a envoyé une photo de toi et ta dulcinée, vous étiez mignons !

Il sort son téléphone, me montre une photo prise quand on était planqués derrière le bâtiments et je soupire en disant :

- Elle a dit que Beethoven, c'était de la merde.  
>- QUOI ?<p>

Tobi pâlit tandis que Deidara repousse violemment Sasori, se lève et crie :

- ELLE A DIT QUOI CETTE GERCE ?

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi contrarié. Il n'attend pas vraiment de réponse parce qu'il ajoute :

- JE VAIS LA FAIRE CRAMER !

Kakuzu se lève, semblant expert pour ce genre de situation, attrape Deidara et le sert contre lui tandis que le blond se débat violemment. Je regarde Tobi sans comprendre et il soupire en disant :

- Un sujet à éviter.  
>- Ah euh .. Je .. Désolé.<br>- Pas grave, tu savais pas. Je vais devoir le piquer.  
>- Le piquer ?<br>- Oui, j'ai des seringues de tranquillisant au cas où.

Il descend rapidement et revient avec une seringue qu'il pique rapidement dans la cuisse de Deidara avant que Kakuzu parte avec le corps inanimé du blond.  
>Je ne parle pas du reste de la soirée, ne voulant pas faire une nouvelle boulette. Je suis même descendu dans les chambres et suis resté près de Deidara pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien.<br>Je ne dors pas de la nuit et soupire pour moi même en pensant qu'on a sport, le mercredi. C'est d'un pas trainant que je me rends au lycée. Je fume et parle avec Sasuke quand Ino me saute dessus. Et elle critique la fumée de cigarette en plus. Je me suis éloigner pour ne pas gêner Sasuke. Je sais à quel point il ne la supporte pas. Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse erreur en l'abordant, cette fille. C'est un vrai boulet.  
>Je me change en vitesse et nous sommes emmenés dans la plus grande salle du gymnase.<br>On va faire du tir à l'arc.  
>Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je m'approche rapidement de Sasuke qui est dispensé, à cause de sa blessure et lui demande :<p>

- C'est sérieux ? Du tir à l'arc ?  
>- Oui ! On a commencé y'a plus d'un mois ! On est la première classe du conté à en faire.<br>- Je .. Je peux pas. Pas ici.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Trop … Compromettant !  
>- SABAKU ! Ramène toi et plus vite que ça !<p>

Je sers les dents en entendant le professeur m'appeler et le rejoins un peu à part. Il me montre comment faire, me dicte les règles de sécurité et me laisse m'entrainer. Je fais exprès de rater les cibles durant les deux premières heures et je dois continuer pendant la récréation. Sasuke a put rester, avec Naruto, qui est délégué. Et moi, je reste pour « essayer de toucher une cible ».  
>Alors, je récupère mes flèches et dis à Sasuke :<p>

- Place toi devant la cible.  
>- Quoi ? Mais ..<br>- Allez !

Il échange un regard avec Naruto et va se placer devant la cible en paille tressée. Je place les flèches dans mon carquois, en place une sur l'arc et la plante juste à gauche de son cou. Les autres s'enchainent très rapidement. Une à droite de son cou, une entre son bras et son ventre, l'autre exactement au même endroit de l'autre côté de son corps et la dernière entre ses jambes.  
>Ça va, j'ai pas perdu la main. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Sasuke aussi pâlot.<br>Quand il s'écarte de la cible, Sasuke secoue ses mains, récupère les flèches et me demande :

- Où est ce que t'as apprit à tirer comme ça ? Déjà à l'airsoft et là …  
>- Je ne peux pas en parler. Ca fait partie de mes raisons d'être dans l'Akatsuki. N'en parle pas à Tobi, s'il te plait.<p>

Il sourit et dit :

- Il me tuerait s'il savait que j'avais fait ça.  
>- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ? J'aurais très bien put te toucher !<br>- Non.  
>- Bien sûr que si !<br>- Non, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu avais le même regard quand tu as choisis ton fusil.

Je souris, fais encore quelques tirs parfaits, profitant qu'il n'y ait personne pour me regarder et passe la troisième heure à planter mes flèches sur les bords de ma cible, sous les regards amusés de Sasuke et Naruto.  
>L'heure suivante passe rapidement et je suis entrainer par Ino pour manger avec ses amies. Elle est très excitée, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Si bien que je passe l'après midi avec elle pour faire du shopping, avant de l'inviter, obligé sous ses supplications, au cinéma voir un film à l'eau de rose. Je n'ai même pas put aller à la réunion et j'ai dû envoyer un sms à Tobi pour le prévenir.<br>En rentrant, je trouve Kankuro sur le canapé devant un film d'action. Je m'y installe avec lui, d'un air las et il sourit en demandant :

- Fatigante ?  
>- Exténuante !<br>- C'est ça, les femmes !

Il y a un petit silence et il dit :

- Dis ? Gaara ?  
>- Mh ?<br>- Tu sais que tu dois te protéger etc ? J'ai pas besoin de te donner de cours là dessus ?  
>- T'inquiète pas.<br>- Je .. Je peux te demander qui t'a parlé de ça ?  
>- En tout premier ? Père.<br>- Quoi ? Mais il est mort y'a .. Trois ans ! Tu avais …  
>- Je sais. J'avais douze ans.<br>- Ecoute, prends ça, ça me permettra d'avoir la conscience tranquille.

Il me fourre deux préservatifs dans la main et dit :

- Si tu sais pas comment les utiliser, y'a des vidéos très explicites sur internet.

Je grogne en le fusillant du regard et vais dans ma chambre pour me reposer un peu.  
>Jeudi, je suis encore plus fatigué. Je prends une douche froide pour essayer de me réveiller mais rien n'y fait. Tellement que je ne vois pas la journée passer. Et j'ai encore dû sauter la réunion pour faire plaisir à madame.<br>Vendredi matin, je suis très en forme. D'après le choc que semble avoir eu Temari en me voyant, je suis bien habillé. Je me dirige vers le lycée à pieds aujourd'hui. Il fait beau, malgré la température alors j'en profite. Les cours passent rapidement et je m'apprête à rentrer quand Ino me saute au cou. Elle m'embrasse et demande :

- Tu veux venir chez moi cet après midi ?

Le vendredi après midi, on n'a pas cours.  
>Je hoche la tête et elle m'emmène chez elle. On est obligés de prendre le bus quand même et elle ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. En arrivant, elle m'annonce que ses parents sont pas là avant de me proposer à boire mais je refuse poliment. Elle me prend alors par la main et m'emmène dans sa chambre.<br>Rose. Il y a du rose partout. Elle met de la musique, un peu trop forte tandis que je m'assieds sur le lit et elle demande :

- Déjà dans mon lit ?

Son air innocent ne me plait pas. Je craque :

- C'est pour ça que t'as voulu sortir avec moi non ? Baiser, casser quelques rumeurs, en lancer d'autres …

Elle reste interdite un moment, baisse la tête et demande :

- T'as des capotes ?

J'émets un grognement positif et elle vient se mettre à califourchon sur mes jambes pour m'embrasser. J'enlève mes chaussures sans attendre, m'allonge confortablement sur le lit et la laisse faire. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'elle mais j'ai envie de sexe pour une fois. Prendre du bon temps, laisser aller mes envies.  
>Elle m'enlève mon tee shirt, sourit en regardant mon torse et l'embrasse doucement en glissant les doigts sur mes côtes. Son parfum m'enivre et me fait fermer les yeux tandis que je glisse doucement une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle vient de détacher. Quand je sens qu'elle déboucle mon pantalon, je la regarde faire, la regarde tirer dessus pour le descendre juste assez et me « libérer ». Elle regarde mon membre un long moment. Ça en devient frustrant. J'ai alors une idée :<p>

- 17 et demi.

Chut.  
>Elle me regarde les yeux ronds et je lui fais un signe de tête. Elle sourit largement et me caresse doucement avant de me prendre en bouche. Je la regarde toujours et ça a l'air de lui plaire. En tous cas, elle s'applique, même si c'est pas terrible.<br>Elle remonte rapidement pour m'embrasser et s'attend sûrement à ce que je fasse la même chose. Mais pour l'instant, je prends doucement ses hanches, la colle à moi et viens doucement appuyer entre ses jambes de mon érection. Elle frissonne, elle gémit et je l'allonge avant de l'effeuiller doucement. Je lâche sa bouche pour l'un de ses seins, son ventre, son nombril avant de glisser la langue entre ses cuisses, la faisant gémir. Je recommence plusieurs fois, jusqu'à l'entendre me supplier d'arrêter.  
>Elle me replace promptement sur le dos, je m'équipe d'un des préservatifs et elle vient d'elle même s'empaler sur moi. Je la vois descendre doucement le long de mon membre, remonter en prenant appui sur mon torse et redescendre en gémissant de plaisir.<br>Ce qui suit après ressemble à un très bon jeu d'actrice. Elle en fait trop. Beaucoup trop. J'ai eu l'impression de coucher avec l'une de ces actrices porno dépassées. Elle faisait des gestes bizarres, se caressait les cheveux en « criant ». J'ai dû me redresser, la tenir contre moi en fermant les yeux pour éviter d'avoir une panne devant tant de déchainement.  
>Son odeur m'entoure et je me souviens.<br>Elle a la même odeur d'amande que Deidara. Le même parfum que j'adore sentir sur lui.  
>J'ouvre grand les yeux en constatant ça, vois des mèches blondes passer devant mes yeux et les referme rapidement en me sentant jouir, le visage endormit de Deidara à l'esprit.<br>Elle se laisse ensuite tomber sur le lit, totalement essoufflée tandis que je suis dans mon état « naturel ». Elle a un grand sourire et semble aux anges. Je me débarrasse du préservatif, preuve de mon esprit tordu, l'envoie dans sa poubelle et me rhabille rapidement tandis qu'elle demande :

- On recommencera ?  
>- Non.<br>- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était génial !

Je soupire, hausse une épaule et dis :

- Tu voulais coucher avec moi ? C'est fait.

Je me dirige vers la porte et elle demande :

- T'en parleras à Sasuke hein ? Tu lui diras comment j'étais ?

Je souris, largement, la regarde et dis :

- Compte sur moi !

Elle me rend mon sourire, me fait un signe de la main et je sors de la maison rapidement.  
>Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui ? Et je suis venu à sa pensée ?<br>Non. Pas de panique. C'est le parfum. Uniquement le parfum qui m'a fait penser à lui. Le reste n'était qu'un concours de circonstances. Une putain de coïncidence.  
>J'arrive à l'appartement rapidement, ayant presque courut pour rentrer et m'enferme directement dans la salle de bain où je prends une douche plutôt longue. J'ai besoin de me laver. Rapidement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir son odeur partout sur la peau et je me sens sale. Je change même de vêtements avant de préparer mon sac pour le week end.<br>Je tourne ensuite dans ma chambre comme si m'asseoir n'était pas une option. Je mange rapidement avec ma fratrie, trépigne pour qu'ils se dépêchent, que je fasse la vaisselle et me rends rapidement chez les Uchiha. Très en avance. Mon sac tombe sur le sol, ce qui alerte Tobi qui me rejoint dans le hall et dit :

- Gaara ? Ca va ? T'as l'air pâle .. Tu …

Deidara apparaît derrière lui et les sensations que je voulais éviter me reviennent en tête. Je retiens un haut le coeur en posant une main sur ma bouche et me dirige rapidement vers les toilettes du rez de chaussée pour rendre mon diner. Tobi m'y rejoint. Il pose une main entre mes omoplates tandis que je suis à genoux par terre et me tend du Sopalin que j'utilise pour essuyer ma bouche. Je tousse un peu, me penche un peu plus en me tenant le ventre et me mets à trembler.  
>Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais ressentit autant de choses en même temps. Dégout, honte, haine envers moi même. Je me sens sale, comme si j'avais été souillé, utilisé. Et je me hais tellement.<br>Tobi s'agenouille à côté de moi et demande :

- Tu arriveras à marcher ?

Je dis non de la tête et il soupire en s'asseyant par terre. Il me prend dans ses bras, me berce un peu et demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>- Je .. J'ai couché avec elle.<br>- Et ça te met dans un état pareil ?

J'ai un nouveau haut le coeur mais mon estomac est vide. Je tiens tout de même l'essuie-tout contre ma bouche pour éviter que quoique ce soit en sorte.  
>Des images me reviennent. Ces images qui hantent mes nuits, cette douleur, cette humiliation.<br>Tobi caresse doucement mon dos et murmure :

- Je suis là Gaara, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.  
>- Tout ça, c'est de SA faute … Tout .. Tout …<p>

Mes mots sont étouffés par le Sopalin mais je sais qu'il les a entendus, même s'il n'a pas dû comprendre. Il soupire, m'embrasse sur le front et dit :

- On va aller dans ma chambre, ok ? Tu y seras en sécurité et je reste avec toi toute la soirée.

Je hoche la tête et il m'aide à me relever tandis que mes jambes tremblent violemment. Il me garde contre lui pendant tout le trajet et une fois dans sa chambre, il verrouille la porte et je m'installe sur le lit en position du fœtus. Il se place dans mon dos, me prend dans ses bras et demande :

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour te calmer ?  
>- Ma meilleure amie … Je veux ma meilleure amie. Elle me protégera …<br>- Qu .. Qui est-elle ? Temari ? Une ancienne amie ?  
>- Dans mon sac. Elle est dans mon sac.<br>- Bouge pas, d'accord ? Je vais le chercher.

Je l'ai prise, pour une fois, je savais que j'en aurais besoin.  
>Tobi sort de la chambre et revient cinq minutes plus tard avec mon sac. Il le place devant moi et je fouille un court instant avant de la trouver, rangée dans son étui. Je la sors, faisant reculer Tobi qui dit :<p>

- Wow ! Gaara ! Range ça tout de suite !

Je dis non de la tête et la sers contre moi en souriant. Elle est là, elle a toujours été là pour moi.  
>C'est une lame de vingt-trois centimètres d'acier carbone, dans un étui en cuir noir. Mon nom est gravé près de la garde. Le manche est en cerisier et j'y ai enroulé du tissu, pour éviter qu'elle me glisse des mains. J'ai découpé le tissu dans la robe de mariage de ma mère avant que mon père ne la brûle.<br>Tobi soupire en me voyant embrasser le manche et il me demande :

- Tu me promets de ne pas t'en servir ?  
>- Elle a toujours été là … Toujours ..<br>- Gaara ?

J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui. Il demande :

- Je peux te faire confiance ?  
>- Tu me feras du mal ?<br>- J'essayerai de ne jamais t'en faire.

Je hoche la tête en serrant la lame dans mes bras et il envoie rapidement un sms avant de se replacer derrière moi. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur la nuque et demande :

- Tu me présentes à ton amie ?  
>- C'est Maman ! Elle est belle hein ? Regarde comme elle est belle …<p>

Je la sors de son étui, lui montre la lame brillante et il demande :

- Tu t'en es déjà servit ?  
>- Oui .. Elle aime le sang … Elle a toujours aimé le goût du sang …<br>- Range la, s'il te plait.

Je la replace dans l'étui en souriant et il murmure :

- Ca me fait peur que tu sois aussi instable avec une lame pareille dans les mains.  
>- Tu … Tu es mon ami. Vous êtes tous mes amis. Je ne blesserais pas mes amis avec ma plus vieille amie.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Gaara ?

Je ne pense pas qu'il me le demande vraiment. C'est plus une réflexion personnelle.  
>J'ai craqué. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, et heureusement que j'avais quelque part où aller.<p>

* * *

><p>Et maintenant, vous savez d'où vient le titre de la fic ;)<p>

A dans deux jours !


	17. Chapter 17

Oh, je vous dis pas comment j'ai eu peur hier ! La page de connexion à Fanfic ne marchait plus, je pensais que je pourrais jamais publier le chapitre aujourd'hui et pourtant, me voilà ! :D

**Sunny** : Merci pour ta review =)

**Sasa** : Etrange mais important ! clairement nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère que tu vas mieux :D

**Alviss** : Omg. J'ai attendu ta review longtemps (au passage, j'espère que ton bac blanc s'est bien passé :p), et voilà que je me retrouve avec une review à rallonge qui m'a fait sourire du début à la fin :D Pas pitié, pas de vaudou ! Je suis déjà malade, ne me torture pas T.T Et pour mon adresse IP, ça sert à rien, je suis en IP dynamique, elle change à chaque connexion :D (Ahahaha, bien fait!) Le passage sur Deidara m'a fait explosé de rire ! Je le voyais parfaitement à la tête d'un groupe de personnes, comme genre au Moyen age, une torche à la main, à mener une petite révolte contre le seigneur local (sans parler des autres croquants avec des fourches etc xD) Tu changeras rapidement d'avis sur le père de Gaara, crois moi :D J'avoue, j'adore écrire les lemons (moi ? Perverse ? NON :D) mais celui là me semblait un peu trop bizarre, alors je voulais ajouter un "petit" truc pour le rendre un peu plus léger. Alala, si je m'écoutais, j'écrirais un OS pour te remercier :D

* * *

><p>Tobi caresse doucement mon dos et demande :<p>

- C'est ça, que tu cherchais, quand je t'ai réveillé dans la chambre de Deidara ?  
>- Elle ne m'abandonne jamais.<br>- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne dors jamais ?  
>- Je n'ai pas le droit. C'est dangereux. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Et douloureux.<br>- Douloureux ?

Je gémit en repensant à cette douleur insupportable et il soupire en disant :

- Retourne toi, regarde moi dans les yeux.

Il m'aide à le faire et je croise son regard sombre. Il glisse doucement une main sur ma joue et demande :

- Je peux te laisser cinq minutes ?  
>- Non ! Tu avais dit que …<br>- Juste cinq minutes. Je descends, dis aux autres qu'ils fassent la réunion sans moi, je récupère de l'eau pour que tu te désaltère un peu et après, je ne partirais plus.  
>- Tu promets ?<br>- Tiens, regarde.

Il décroche sa montre de son poignet, règle le chronomètre et dit :

- Cinq minutes.

Je hoche la tête et lance le chrono quand il sort de la chambre. Je regarde les chiffre défiler rapidement et oublie tout le reste. Il revient à quatre minutes trente cinq, avec une petite bouteille à la main, ainsi qu'un paquet de gâteaux. Il récupère sa montre, se réinstalle en face de moi et demande :

- Ca a été ?  
>- Tu avais encore vingt-cinq secondes.<br>- Je ne voulais pas être en retard.  
>- Pour moi ?<br>- Bien sûr, pour toi.

Il glisse doucement une main dans mes cheveux puis me tend la bouteille d'eau. Je l'ouvre, commence à boire de longues gorgées et sens une piqure au niveau de ma cuisse. Je l'entends s'excuser et perds connaissance. Je me réveille au même endroit. Je suis emmitouflé sous la couette, bien au chaud et je sursaute en sentant un souffle sur mon cou mais la voix grave de Tobi m'apaise :

- C'est moi Gaara. Ca n'est que moi.  
>- Où est-elle ? Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?<br>- Regarde devant toi. Elle est sur ma table de chevet. J'aimerais qu'elle y reste.  
>- Non ! Elle me protège ! Elle doit me protéger !<br>- Te protéger de quoi ? Je suis ton ami.  
>- Mais …<br>- Gaara, personne ne te menace. Et si quelque chose ne va pas, je sais que tu auras assez de force pour te débarrasser de moi pour la récupérer alors calme toi, reste ici, au chaud.  
>- Tu .. Tu m'as drogué ..<br>- Tu étais en pleine crise d'hystérie. Tu aurais put devenir violent, je voulais éviter ça.

Il ressert un peu son étreinte sur moi. Je résiste un court moment avant de me laisser aller à cette douce chaleur. Il murmure :

- Ca va mieux ?  
>- Je … Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça.<br>- Tu as craqué, je l'ai bien compris.  
>- Je ne suis pas comme ça .. Ca n'est pas moi …<br>- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es un homme comme les autres. Tu es peut être plus fort, mentalement, physiquement, mais toi aussi, tu as un point de non retour. Et il a été dépassé quand tu as couché avec Ino.  
>- Je .. J'ai dormit longtemps ?<br>- Plusieurs heures mais tu étais paisible, grâce au tranquillisant.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire ? Je .. Je ..<br>- Ils ne diront rien. Arrête de penser qu'ils vont te repousser juste parce que tu pètes un plomb à cause de ton passé. Ça n'arrivera jamais ici.  
>- Mais ..<br>- Dis moi quels secrets tu connais.  
>- Je .. Deidara est pyromane. Hidan est prêtre suprême dans la secte qui a faillit le tuer et est accro à la morphine. Kakuzu est amnésique. Konan et .. Et son père ..<br>- Les autres ont besoin de savoir que tu leur fais confiance pour te parler de leur raison ici. Et ils sauront que t'as confiance le jour où tu leur raconteras ton histoire.

J'inspire profondément et il ajoute :

- Quant à Itachi, il te l'a montré, même s'il ne t'en a pas parlé. Il est accro aux jeux vidéos en ligne et s'amuse à pirater les serveurs les plus sécurisés aux mondes, juste pour dire qu'il y arrive.

Je me tourne sur le dos, le regarde dans les yeux et murmure :

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur.  
>- Ça n'est rien. Je suis habitué. Et tu étais calme comparé à la crise de Deidara quand je lui ai dit que tu ne reviendrais plus avant un moment.<p>

J'entends mon ventre gargouiller et il sourit en demandant :

- On descend manger un bout ? Ils dorment là. À part peut être Deidara qui se fait du mouron pour toi.  
>- Il .. Il ne m'en veut pas ? Parce que je suis aller vomir après l'avoir vu et …<br>- Non, t'inquiète pas. Personne ne t'en veut.

Je soupire, hoche la tête et il se lève doucement. Je jette quand même un coup d'oeil à ma lame avant de me lever à mon tour. Il me donne un pull très large que j'enfile rapidement et me prend la main pour m'entrainer en bas. Il sort plusieurs boites du frigo et les ouvre, laissant apparaître de beaux sushi. Il me donne une assiette, des baguettes et pose les sauces sur la table tandis que je commence déjà à me servir.  
>Une fois installés, on entame notre repas nocturne en silence, jusqu'à ce que je sursaute en entendant un bruit derrière moi. Je suis obligé de retenir ma main droite de ma main gauche pour éviter un lancé de baguette et je sens des bras entourer ma taille, un poids se poser sur mon dos.<br>Des mèches blondes.  
>Deidara pose la tête sur mon épaule et murmure :<p>

- Dis moi que ça va.  
>- Ça va.<p>

J'attrape un nouveau sushi, le trempe un peu dans de la sauce et le lui présente doucement. Il le prend en une bouchée gourmande et l'avale rapidement pour demander :

- Toi aussi, tu préfères la sauce salée ?  
>- J'aime bien les trucs qui piquent la langue.<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Je vais aller dormir, maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien.  
>- Dei ?<br>- Mh ?  
>- J'aime beaucoup ton shampoing.<p>

Il sourit, rougit un peu et s'éloigne à contre coeur vue la moue contrariée sur son visage mais je l'entends quand même remonter les escaliers. Je finis mon repas et range rapidement avec Tobi avant qu'on remonte dans sa chambre. Il nous y enferme, je me réinstalle dans le lit et il demande :

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je dors ? J'ai eu une très longue journée.  
>- Non, t'en fais pas.<br>- Tu laisses ta lame là bas, d'accord ?  
>- Oui. Ca va, là. Ca va.<br>- Je te fais confiance. N'hésite pas à te lever ou n'importe quoi, d'accord ? Tu es chez toi.  
>- Merci Madara.<p>

Il sourit, se déshabille rapidement pour se coucher en boxer et éteins la lumière avant de dire :

- Première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça.

Je grogne un peu et cherche sa main qu'il me donne rapidement. Il caresse doucement ma peau du pouce et finit par s'endormir tandis que je reste sans bouger dans le lit. Vers cinq heures, alors qu'il est sûrement en train de rêver, je me lève, l'embrasse sur le front et sors de la chambre. Je tombe nez à nez avec Itachi. On se fait face un long moment avant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras en me murmurant que je leur ai fait peur. Il m'embrasse plusieurs fois sur la joue, me soulève un court instant et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Kisame ronfle sur le lit et tient, à la grande surprise, Hidan dans ses bras. J'interroge Itachi du regard qui murmure :

- Il dort avec Kakuzu d'habitude mais il était très causant ce soir, dans son sommeil, et Kakuzu a le sommeil très léger alors il nous l'a envoyé. Et vu que Kisame dort comme une souche ..

Je sursaute en entendant Hidan dire :

- Infirmière, j'ai besoin d'un câlin ….

J'échange un regard avec Itachi et on se retient de rire. Il m'emmène doucement vers son bureau, sort un ordinateur portable d'un tiroir et le branche devant moi en murmurant :

- On va se faire une ou deux parties.

Il allume l'ordinateur, lance un jeu et me branche une souris.  
>C'est le même jeu que la dernière fois. Il me fait rejoindre un serveur en ligne, me branche un micro-casque et annonce dans le sien :<p>

- Re !

Plusieurs personnes lui parlent et il change une option sur mon jeu en disant :

- Le Raton laveur, c'est un de mes potes irl mais c'est un noob alors évitez de le chain !

Raton laveur ? J'ai l'air d'un raton laveur ? Moi ?  
>Je lui lance un regard noir mais il se contente de sourire largement en disant :<p>

- On se fait une dust2 pour commencer.

La partie se lance et je dois commencer par choisir mon arme mais il me conseille de ne rien prendre au début, d'y aller avec les armes de base pour me faire au jeu.  
>Mais honnêtement, y'a rien à faire, je suis toujours aussi mauvais. Et en plus, ils se moquent de moi. Je rigole devant mon incapacité à juste toucher un adversaire. Je finis même par dire :<p>

- Je m'en fous, je vous descends tous à l'Airsoft.

Un mec, dont le pseudo est Su dit :

- Faudrait déjà que t'arrives à nous toucher !

Il y a quelques rires et Itachi se racle la gorge en disant :

- Non, vraiment, il est bon.  
>- Il a qu'à venir, dimanche matin ! On verra ça !<p>

Itachi me regarde et je hoche la tête alors il sourit et dit :

- Ok, je l'emmène. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après !

Il coupe les ordinateurs après ça et me dit :

- On se fait un match contre une autre équipe dimanche, mais ça ne nous prendra que la matinée.  
>- Ça me va.<br>- Et c'est Tobi qui m'emmène. On a déjà un très bon sniper et je ne pense pas qu'il aimera se faire remplacer alors ...  
>- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.<p>

Il sourit et Hidan dit, dans notre dos :

- Un peu plus … Encore … Plus fort ..

Il émet ce qui ressemble à un grognement mêlé à un gémissement. Je me tourne vers lui, constate qu'il est totalement nu et semble avoir très chaud. Itachi murmure :

- Ce mec est taré …

Hidan se réveille en sursaut, se redresse, regarde autour de lui sans pudeur et sourit en me voyant. Ses mains se mettent à violemment trembler alors il cherche un moment des yeux et Itachi lui indique une boite sur la table de chevet. Hidan s'en saisit, l'ouvre rapidement, sort un flacon et avale plusieurs cachets avant de se rallonger en murmurant que tout va bien. Il se rendort quelques secondes plus tard, toujours aussi dénudé.  
>Je regarde alors Itachi qui me murmure que tout est normal et il me prend par la main pour me faire sortir de la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, il me demande :<p>

- Un petit creux ?  
>- Euh .. Oui.<br>- J'ai un ami qui doit venir ce matin, t'auras qu'à rester avec nous.

Je hoche la tête et le suis en bas. Il se fait un café, mange un peu tandis que j'enchaine les tartines sous son regard amusé, et va ouvrir la porte quand quelqu'un y toque. Il revient avec un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et bleus. Itachi sourit tout seul et dit :

- Su, je te présente mon raton laveur !

Su ? Genre le mec qui m'a provoqué tout à l'heure ? Je soupire, me lève et vais lui serrer la main. Il me regarde un court moment puis se tourne vers Itachi en demandant :

- C'est lui qui doit venir, demain ?  
>- Oui ! Il est vraiment bon !<br>- T'as une arme chargée ?  
>- Seulement l'AWP. Je comptais mettre les autres vers midi.<br>- Je veux voir ça !

Je soupire, récupère ma veste et Itachi nous mène au garage qu'il ouvre en passant. Il me donne l'arme et me demande :

- Tu veux quoi, comme cible ?

Je souris, prends une canette en aluminium vide dans les container de recyclages et sors du garage. Je regarde un court moment autour. J'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils avaient un aussi grand terrain. Y'a de quoi faire, ici.  
>Je finis par sourire en posant la canette sur le toit de la voiture de Tobi mais Itachi dit :<p>

- Si tu te rates, il va te tuer.

Je hausse une épaule, m'éloigne au maximum et m'installe sur le sol. J'ai le soleil de face, il y a du vent mais j'ai fait exprès. Je regarde dans la lunette. « Su » est en train de se moquer de moi et je le vois bien. Itachi reste impassible mais il a cette petite lueur dans les yeux.  
>Bon, avec le vent, le poids des billes, je vais devoir faire attention. Mais je réussis mon tir. La canette vole tout droit sur « Su » qui la regarde tomber à ses pieds, la bouche grande ouverte.<br>On n'a pas idée de me mettre au défi.  
>Je reviens ensuite tranquillement, profitant du soleil sur ma peau et je me contente de passer à côté d'eux, ranger l'arme et je dis à Itachi :<p>

- Je vais me reposer un peu.

Il sourit et je rentre dans la maison. J'enlève ma veste et monte rapidement à l'étage. Je regarde les portes, une par une et entre dans la chambre de Tobi après avoir eu sa permission via un grognement. Il est sur le dos, une lampe de chevet allumée et se frotte doucement les yeux. J'enlève mes chaussures, monte sur le lit et il demande :

- Su est là ?  
>- Oui.<br>- C'est lui qui a tiré ?  
>- Non, moi. Je vais jouer avec eux demain.<br>- Mh. D'accord.

Je m'allonge à côté de lui et il me prend dans ses bras en demandant :

- Ca va mieux quand même ?  
>- Oui, tant que j'y pense pas.<p>

Il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue avant de descendre dans mon cou. Quand il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire, il s'excuse et murmure :

- Je suis parfois trop câlin au réveil.  
>- Je .. C'est pas grave.<br>- J'irais me chercher quelqu'un cet après midi, ça me fera du bien.  
>- Fille ou mec ?<br>- Mec ..

Je souris et il murmure :

- Ou bien, je demande à Su.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Mh, c'est un ex.  
>- Mais il a quel âge ?<br>- Dix-neuf. Pourquoi ? Tu me prends pour un pédophile ?  
>- Quoi ? Non, j'ai jamais dit ça ..<p>

Il pouffe de rire et murmure :

- Je rigole, t'en fais pas. On ne me confierait pas des gosses si j'en étais un.  
>- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?<br>- Bien sûr.  
>- Comment ça se fait qu'on te confie des gens comme ça ? T'as un diplôme ?<p>

Il ne répond pas alors je dis :

- Hidan m'a dit qu'il était là par ordre d'un juge et …  
>- J'ai pas de diplôme, non. Bien trop jeune pour ça. Mais j'ai fait jouer mon nom pour monter l'association. Et les officiels savent que je fais du bon travail alors, de temps en temps, ils m'envoient des cas un peu spéciaux. C'est comme ça que ta soeur a eu mon flyer d'ailleurs. Elle a contacté un psy réputé de la ville mais les honoraires l'ont sûrement ralentie. Elle m'a parlé de votre situation quand je l'ai appelée pour annuler la facture. Et le psy en question est un très bon ami que je consulte pour Deidara. Il lui a indiqué de se tourner vers moi pour ton cas.<br>- Est ce que .. que tu me vois comme un patient ?  
>- Non. Tu es un ami qui a besoin d'aide.<br>- Et au début ?  
>- Au début, je te voyais comme un gosse paumé. Mais je dois dire que ton cas m'a intrigué. Mais maintenant, tu fais partie de la famille, comme les autres.<br>- Est ce qu'il y a des gens que tu n'as pas sût … aider ?

Son regard s'assombrit et il baisse la tête en disant :

- Oui. Il y en a même qui n'ont .. ont disparu.

Je soupire, m'excuse et l'embrasse sur le front avant de dire :

- J'aime bien parler avec toi.

Il sourit, me regarde dans les yeux et pince ma joue en disant :

- Et on t'aime bien, de notre côté !

Je pouffe de rire et il se redresse en disant :

- Tu as besoin de te reposer ?  
>- Un peu. Mais je change de lit si ça te dérange .. J'irais en haut ou …<br>- Non, reste là. Ton confort m'importe plus qu'un coup vite fait avec un ex.  
>- T'es sûr ? Mais …<br>- Gaara, reste là. Profite de mon lit hyper confortable, je viendrais te chercher à midi pour manger.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, se lève, récupère des vêtements dans son armoire et sort de la pièce en me souriant. Alors je m'allonge, éteins la lumière et ferme les yeux. Je me redresse cependant rapidement en entendant une musique que je connais par coeur.

Du piano. Il y a un piano ici ?


	18. Chapter 18

Il y a encore eu des problèmes de connexion cette nuit ! Franchement, ce site m'achèvera !

**Sasa** : Ah bah tous les secrets ne sont pas forcément des trucs super bizarre de la mort qui tue, mais je peux t'assurer que les jeux vidéos peuvent devenir très addictifs (expérience personnelle ^^). Tu divagues un peu, ouais, mais bon, quant il s'agit d'Hidan, on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête xD Je voulais donner à Tobi un rôle différent de ce qu'il a dans la plupart des fics. je veux dire, généralement, il est soit méchamment machiavélique et ne pense qu'à dominer le monde (à cause de son côté Madara etc), soit c'est un abruti finit qui fait rire le monde ^^ Là, je le voulais un minimum adulte (un peu plus normal quoi ^^).

**Alviss** : Ouais ouais, j'avoue ! Toi, tu attends mes chapitres, moi j'attends tes reviews :D Parce qu'elles me font à chaque fois beaucoup rire ! Je ne suis pas une perverse, non mais oh ! J'aime juste avoir des détails :D c'est totalement différent ! Aha, alors, le OS sera en fait un two shot, parce que j'ai déjà le plan en tête et il me plait beaucoup. Ca sera un SasoDei un peu spécial ^^ J'ai écris une vingtaine de pages pour l'instant, et j'en suis d'ailleurs plutôt fière. Et il sera dédicacé à mes revieweuses les plus fidèles, à savoir toi et Sasa :D Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire mais je pense que tu le verras dès qu'il sera en ligne, hein xD J'ai imaginé Itachi avec le masque qu'utilisent les Anonymous et j'avoue que j'ai bien ris xD Bientôt ? Ou pas ! ça n'était pas une déclaration (pas dans l'esprit de Gaara, en tous cas :D) Su = Suigetsu. Désolée, je pensais que c'était évident :p voilà voilà ^^

* * *

><p>Je me lève, sors de la chambre et suis la musique. Il y a quelques fausses notes mais c'est …<br>Je descends au rez de chaussée et me dirige vers une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Une sorte de petit salon, dont les murs sont couverts d'une grande bibliothèque. Il y a quelques fauteuils mais surtout un piano à queue noir. En me voyant, Tobi me fait signe de me taire et de m'approcher alors je fais quelques pas vers lui.  
>Deidara est installé au piano. Il y a une jeune femme qui le regarde faire, sûrement son professeur. Deidara joue la Lettre à Élise et même si ça n'est pas parfait, c'est quand même très beau. Quand il finit, il regarde vers Tobi avec un large sourire qu'il perd en me voyant. Il rougit alors sans retenue et baisse les yeux. La prof vient prendre Tobi à part et je m'approche de Deidara. Je m'installe à côté de lui et lui demande :<p>

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu faisais du piano ?  
>- Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.<p>

Je souris et il prends mes mains pour les poser sur le clavier mais je dis :

- Non je .. Je ne sais rien jouer …  
>- Alors laisse moi faire.<p>

Il cale ses mains sur les miennes et me fait jouer les notes d'introduction de Clair de lune avant de dire :

- Tu vois ? Pas si difficile que ça.

Je souris, le regarde dans les yeux. Il a toujours la tête baissée, le rouge aux joues mais il demande :

- Tu .. tu es encore avec l'autre là .. Qui a insulté Ludwig ?  
>- Non.<br>- Ah .. ? P .. Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que je l'ai quittée hier.<br>- Il s'est passé quoi ?  
>- Elle voulait seulement coucher avec moi pour je vante ses mérites à Sasuke.<br>- C .. C'est pour ça que tu allais si mal ?  
>- Non.<p>

Il sourit, me prend par la main et m'emmène hors de la maison, dans un petit atelier derrière le garage. Ça sent l'argile, la peinture. Il passe une blouse, s'installe à une petite table de travail et dit :

- C'est la sculpture que je t'ai promise. Elle sera bientôt terminée.

Je regarde plus en détail. Ça ressemble à un dragon. Il ajoute :

- J'ai encore quelques détails à faire, la peindre et je te l'apporterai !  
>- C'est .. C'est beau !<br>- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
>- Oui !<p>

Il sourit et je murmure :

- T'es un artiste.

Avant de me pencher sur la statuette pour la regarder plus en détail mais il dit :

- Ah non, ne la regarde pas comme ça ! Allez, oust ! Laisse moi bosser, mh !  
>- Mais ..<br>- Non non non !

Je souris tandis qu'il me fait sortir de l'atelier et avant de refermer la porte, il dit :

- Dis à Tobi que je suis là, mh.

Et la porte est claquée. Je rentre dans la maison, un peu songeur et préviens Tobi qui me sourit avant de s'éclipser avec « Su ». On dirait qu'il va l'avoir, son coup avec son ex.  
>Je m'installe au salon, croise les bras et ferme les yeux. Je me sens lourd ce matin. J'ai le coeur lourd, comme si tous mes sentiments devaient éclater, rapidement. Ma réaction de hier était totalement imprévue. Et …<br>Et j'y repense.  
>Non. Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Si j'y repense je …<br>Trop tard. Je me dirige en vitesse vers la salle de bain et rends mon petit déjeuner. Je sens les larmes monter tandis que fluide infecte remonte le long de mon œsophage.  
>Je me hais.<br>Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule, essuie rapidement mes yeux et des bras m'entourent. Des jambes passent de chaque côté de mon corps et un torse se colle à mon dos. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux même pas savoir.  
>Alors je ferme les yeux, cache mon visage dans un cou brûlant et soupire. Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué.<br>Ça n'est que ce qui ressemble à des jours plus tard que j'entends une voix m'appeler. Et la personne au dessus de moi, qui a posé la tête sur la mienne, ouvre la porte et dit :

- On est là.

Nagato. Il passe doucement une main dans mes cheveux et murmure que ça ira mais je ne bouge pas. J'ai trouvé une place parfaite contre lui. Quand Tobi arrive, je garde les yeux fermés. Nagato dit :

- Je l'ai trouvé en train de vomir.  
>- D'accord. Je m'occupe de la suite.<p>

Nagato m'embrasse sur le crâne, me murmure que ça ira et sort de la pièce tandis que Tobi appelle Kakuzu. Quand l'autre est là, l'Uchiha lui demande :

- Tu peux me le porter jusqu'à ma chambre ?  
>- Bien sûr.<p>

Un bras glisse sous mes genoux, l'autre entoure mon dos et je me sens soulevé comme si j'étais un gosse. Il me repose dans une couette fraiche et une porte se referme. Tobi me demande :

- Tu veux ta lame ?

Je ne réponds pas. Si je fais quoique ce soit, je reviendrais à la réalité et je ne veux pas. Je veux attendre. Juste attendre que ça passe. Il soupire, m'embrasse sur le front et dit :

- Je vais manger. Tâche de te reposer, ok ?

Pas de réponse. Ne m'oblige pas à parler. Ne m'oblige pas.  
>J'entends des pas et la porte s'ouvre et se ferme dans mon dos.<br>Je ne pourrais pas rester comme ça plus longtemps. Ça me pèse et ça me fait tellement mal. Mais je vais devoir tout leur raconter. Tout ce qui ne va pas.  
>Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Tobi revient et je réagis enfin. Je le regarde, m'allonge sur le dos et murmure :<p>

- J'ai mal.  
>- Où ?<p>

Je pose la main sur mon coeur. Il s'approche doucement, monte sur le lit et me prend dans ses bras en disant :

- Si tu parlais, tu aurais peut être moins mal.  
>- Je ne me sens pas prêt mais j'en ai besoin.<br>- Attends d'être prêt dans ce cas, et dis moi les sujets à éviter.  
>- Ino.<br>- D'accord.  
>- Raconte moi comment c'était avec Su.<p>

Il sourit, les joues légèrement roses et dit :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, petit curieux.  
>- Parce que tu as faillit me violer ce matin !<br>- N'importe quoi ! C'était juste un baiser.  
>- Dans le cou. Très sensuel.<br>- Le caractère d'Hidan a bien déteint sur le tien ! Et ..  
>- Tobi, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.<br>- Et tu veux savoir quoi ?  
>- Qui était au dessus ?<p>

Il détourne le regard, soupire et dit :

- Lui.  
>- Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé que ..<br>- Bon, on ne parle plus de ça, c'est trop gênant. Dis moi plutôt quelque chose sur toi.  
>- Comme quoi ?<br>- Comme la réaction de ton lycée en te voyant totalement changé mardi.  
>- C'était juste … bizarre.<br>- Tu as eu d'autres avances ?  
>- Non. Je n'en veux pas d'autres.<br>- Pourquoi ?

Deidara débarque dans la chambre à ce moment là. Il me fait signe alors je regarde Tobi qui m'indique d'y aller. Je rejoins Deidara à la porte et il pose ses mains sur mes yeux en me dirigeant lentement. Quand il enlève ses mains, je me trouve dans sa chambre. Sur son bureau, il y a un plateau repas. Il me sourit, et, sans un mot, me pousse doucement pour que j'aille manger. Je m'installe, prends la fourchette tandis qu'il s'allonge sur son lit pour me regarder.  
>Je mange en silence avant de repousser doucement le plateau, boire le verre d'eau et détourner le regard. Il me demande :<p>

- Ca va ?  
>- Oui. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.<br>- Tu vomis tout ce que t'avales, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon ami, mh.  
>- Ca me passera.<br>- C'est à cause d'elle, c'est ça ?  
>- Non.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Dis le moi et j'irais m'occuper de son cas !  
>- Elle ne m'a rien fait.<br>- Alors tu vomis tout, comme ça, sans raison ?  
>- Mais c'est …<br>- Gaara, je suis ton ami, tu peux tout me dire ..  
>- Non, pas ça …<br>- Gaara !

Il ne semble pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Je me lève, me dirige vers la porte mais il m'y rejoint, m'y colle le dos et dit :

- Gaara ! Dis moi !  
>- Y'a rien à dire !<br>- Elle t'a fait du ..  
>- C'EST PARCE QUE J'AI COUCHE AVEC ELLE ! C'EST BON, T'ES CONTENT ?<p>

Je l'oblige à me lâcher, sors de la pièce, regarde autour de moi et je retourne dans la chambre de Tobi. Je récupère ma lame, m'installe sous la couette et ferme les yeux.  
>Je suis rejoins, plusieurs minutes plus tard, par Tobi. Je le sais parce qu'il a directement viré la couette et me fait signe de me lever. Je le regarde sans comprendre et il dit :<p>

- Je veux te voir avec les autres alors tu te lèves et tu viens regarder un film avec nous.

Je me redresse et il soupire en voyant la lame mais je la sers un peu plus contre moi. Il me regarde un court moment et glisse un bras autour de ma taille pour m'accompagner en bas sans rien dire par rapport à la lame. Une fois en bas, je regarde les autres. Deidara est là aussi et choisit le film. Tobi frotte doucement mon dos et je soupire en allant m'installer avec lui sur le canapé.  
>Je regarde le film d'un oeil vitreux. J'ai pas l'esprit à ça. Pas du tout même. Je me perds.<br>Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer jusqu'au mercredi. Je ne suis pas allé à la rencontre d'Airsoft dimanche parce que Tobi a dit que j'étais trop instable. Je ne suis pas instable. Je suis totalement stable en ce moment.  
>C'est la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël. J'arrive dans le gymnase, je me change avec Naruto et descends rapidement rejoindre Sasuke qui est toujours dispensé. Le prof rappelle en vitesse les règles de sécurité, comme il le fait à chaque fois et nous annonce qu'aujourd'hui, on passe en individuel parce qu'on est notés.<br>À cause de mon nom, je passe dans les derniers. Quand il arrive à moi, il dit :

- Sabaku ! Bon, fais ce que tu peux, même si j'attends pas grand chose de toi.

Je craque. Encore. Je lui jette un regard haineux et il ajoute :

- Me regarde pas comme ça, t'es un incapable.

Et si je le visais lui ?  
>Je récupère mes flèches, celles de Naruto sous les protestations du prof et me place en face de ma cible. Je l'atteins en plein centre puis replace une flèche sur mon arc pour tirer sur la cible à ma gauche. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière, de l'autre côté du gymnase, que je vois à peine. Un silence s'installe de lui même tandis que j'enchaine les tirs et à la dernière, je vire le carquois de mon dos, le balance au prof qui ressemble actuellement à un merlan fris et monte dans les vestiaires pour me changer et me tirer.<br>Dès que je suis sortit du gymnase, je m'allume une cigarette et fais le mur pour sortir du lycée le temps que le prochain cours commence. Je me ballade tranquillement en ville, vais même dans une grande surface pour m'acheter un truc à manger parce que j'ai toujours du mal à garder ce que je mange et je croise Tobi devant les préservatifs. Je me fige en le voyant. Il a, au moins, cinq boites de préservatifs dans son caddie, sans parler du lubrifiant. Quand il me remarque, il regarde autour, comme s'il attendait de me voir avec quelqu'un, lève une main vers moi mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.  
>Je m'approche de lui, passe les bras autour de sa taille et cache mon visage contre son épaule pour lâcher les quelques sanglots que je retiens depuis trop longtemps. Il baisse la tête vers moi, m'embrasse sur le haut du crâne. Il frotte doucement mon dos et me demande :<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>- J'ai craqué.<br>- En sport ?  
>- Mh. On faisait du tir à l'arc et aujourd'hui, on devait être notés. Et le prof a dit que j'étais un incapable alors que je faisais exprès de rater mes cibles. Parce que je voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour je ne sais quoi. Alors je lui ai montré que j'étais plus doué que toute la classe réunie et je me suis tiré.<br>- C'est pas grave, Gaara.  
>- Si, ça l'est … Il .. Il …<br>- Pourquoi est ce que ça te touche autant ?  
>- Parce que c'est ce qu'IL disait.<br>- Qui, Il ?  
>- M .. M .. Mon père.<p>

Il soupire et murmure :

- Allez, je te ramène chez moi. Je récupère juste Deidara au rayon artistique et tu passes l'après midi avec nous. Je préviens Temari, au cas où elle aurait un appel du lycée.

Il caresse doucement ma nuque et envoie un sms en me gardant contre lui avant de me prendre par la main. Comme un père tiendrait son gosse. Il me dirige doucement dans les rayons et un micro sourire apparaît sur mon visage quand je vois Deidara.  
>D'habitude, quand je vais chez les Uchiha, il porte de vieux vêtements, sûrement pour pouvoir bosser dans son atelier quand il en a envie sans avoir peur de se salir. Mais là, sous son trenchcoat blanc cassé, il porte une chemise bleue foncée parfaitement ajustée faisant ressortir ses yeux, un pantalon plutôt moulant, noir avec une ceinture en cuir. Ses cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés, lissés, attachés dans une queue de cheval haute avec un côté de son visage dégagé tandis que l'autre semble caché sous ses cheveux.<br>Limite, je ne le reconnaitrais pas.  
>Il a plusieurs pinceaux en main, des palettes en plastique et semble en train de choisir entre différentes teintes de bleu.<br>Voyant que je ne bouge plus, Tobi murmure :

- Il est loin de l'image que tu avais de lui, non ?  
>- Il .. Il ..<br>- Il est très adulte, quand on met de côté sa manie de tout faire brûler. Et il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec toi. Mais il a prit énormément de maturité depuis qu'il couche avec Sasori. Ce Deidara, que tu vois en ce moment, c'est celui qu'il est la plupart du temps.  
>- Pourquoi il est différent avec moi ?<br>- Parce que tu lui fais perdre les pédales. Mais il m'en voudrait si j'en parlais.

Je le regarde sans comprendre et il sourit en disant :

- Un jour, tu comprendras.

Il appelle ensuite Deidara qui sourit en faisant signe qu'il arrive sans nous regarder. Il récupère un panier, à quelques pas, rajoute plusieurs tubes de peinture dedans et se tourne vers nous. Son visage se fige dans la surprise quand il me voit. Son regard descend sur la main que je tiens toujours, il interroge Tobi du regard qui lui répond sans que j'en sache la teneur et le blond s'approche d'un pas timide. Il glisse doucement sa mèche derrière son oreille, m'embrasse sur la joue et demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tobi répond à ma place :

- Petit accident en classe, rien de grave, il va passer l'après midi avec nous. Sasu est chez Naru cet après midi, on ne sera que tous les trois.

Deidara sourit, se redresse et regarde autour en disant :

- Il faut juste que je récupère du shampoing et on y va. Tu viens ?

Il me l'a demandé à moi. Et sans attendre ma réponse, il me prend par le bras, m'entraine dans les rayons et s'arrête devant celui des shampoings. Il les regarde un long moment avant de tendre le bras vers celui hors de prix. Vous savez, celui tout en haut du rayon avec un gros logo de couleur indiquant une marque pour professionnels. Il en prend plusieurs bidons puis me regarde un court instant en disant :

- Oh, je viens de penser à un truc !

Encore une fois, il m'entraine d'un pas assuré et s'arrête, non loin de là, devant le rayon cosmétiques. Il cherche un moment puis récupère un eye liner noir. Il me le montre en disant :

- Tu le laisseras à la maison, comme ça, tu seras certain de toujours en avoir un sous la main.

Je lui adresse un sourire gêné et il me mène aux caisses pour rejoindre Tobi. En attendant, je regarde le sol. Je suis exténué. Deidara, lui, se tient bien droit et semble être une autre personne. Exit le gosse excité voulant faire cramer tout ce qui bouge. C'est bien un homme que j'ai devant moi, sûr de lui, charmeur. Ça a l'air de lui plaire que je l'ai vu dans cette tenue.  
>Je lui donnerais bien quelques années de plus, maintenant.<br>Après être passés à la caisse, je m'installe dans la voiture avec les autres. Deidara s'est mit derrière en disant que j'en avais besoin et je l'ai remercié d'un regard. J'ai la tête posée sur son épaule et il caresse doucement ma main du pouce. En arrivant, je les aide à ranger et Tobi dit à Deidara de s'occuper de moi.  
>Et celui ci commence par m'emmener dans la salle de bain. Et en voyant ma tête, je comprends pourquoi. Mon maquillage a coulé et je suis horrible. Deidara récupère du coton, le passe sous de l'eau tiède et enlève doucement mon maquillage en tenant mon menton de l'autre main. Il s'applique. Quand il a terminé un oeil, il me demande :<p>

- Comment tu fais, d'habitude ? Tu as du démaquillant, mh ?  
>- Non. Mais d'habitude, il n'y a pas de raison que ça coule comme ça.<br>- Pourquoi est ce que t'as pleuré ?

Je hausse une épaule et il me regarde un court instant dans les yeux avant de reprendre son travail. Il murmure :

- Si c'est encore cette garce, je vais aller m'occuper d'elle.  
>- Non, c'est pas elle.<p>

Il sourit et dit :

- Mais j'ai un truc qui pourrait te changer les idées. On finit ça, je me change et je m'occupe de toi, mh.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et le laisse faire. Quand il a terminé, il jette toutes les preuves de ma faiblesse et je murmure :

- Je .. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus la dernière fois …  
>- Pas grave. C'est ce que je voulais, mh.<br>- … Quoi ?  
>- Oui. Je préfère te voir énervé qu'en train de te morfondre.<br>- J'aurais put te faire beaucoup de mal !  
>- Et quoi ? On se serait battus, on aurait finit par être exténués, à bout de souffle et on aurait couché ensemble pour se réconcilier.<br>- … Quoi ?

Il pouffe de rire, m'embrasse sur la joue et dit :

- Ca se passe souvent comme ça avec Saso. Il y a beaucoup de sujets sur lesquels on s'entend pas et on s'engueule souvent, même si c'est un très bon ami.  
>- Mais .. Saso tu .. Tu l'aimes, non ?<p>

Il sourit largement, caresse doucement ma joue et dit :

- Non. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, comme il ne l'est pas de moi. On couche ensemble quand on en a envie, c'est à dire plutôt souvent mais rien de plus.

Il glisse une main dans la mienne, me fait sortir de la salle de bain pour me conduire dans sa chambre. Il déboutonne doucement sa chemise en demandant :

- Tu es en vacances vendredi, c'est ça ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu voudras rester ici ? Enfin, je sais pas si Tobi t'en a parlé mais durant les vacances, tout le groupe campe ici.  
>- Je demanderai à Temari.<br>- Et on fête Noël tous ensemble aussi. Tobi aime beaucoup avoir du monde pour les fêtes.  
>- Je .. Je verrais.<p>

En parlant, il a enlevé sa chemise et me fait face mais je n'ose pas le regarder. Je suis gêné qu'il montre si peu de pudeur. Il entreprend d'enlever sa ceinture et me demande de lui sortir des vêtements dans le côté gauche de l'armoire, ce qui m'oblige à me rapprocher de lui. Je me déplace à petits pas et ouvre l'armoire. Comme je l'avais pensé, elle est pleine à craquer. Je lui sors un vieux tee shirt au moment où je vois sa ceinture voler, du coin de mon oeil gauche, pour aller se poser sur le dossier de son fauteuil à son bureau. Le pantalon la rejoint rapidement tandis que je sors un vieux jogging noir, couvert de peinture sèche. Je lui tends ses vêtements et il me remercie d'un ton amusé.  
>Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Information importante : Pour les jours à venir, je vais avoir des problèmes pour poster ! aujourd'hui (15/02), je suis chez mon père et je rentre chez ma mère le 17 donc le chapitre 20 sera sûrement posté en fin d'après midi si je n'ai pas le temps de le faire avant. et ce week end, je suis chez mes grands parents qui n'ont pas internet. j'essayerai de trouver un point de connexion libre sur mon téléphone mais ça n'est pas gagné, alors il se peut que le 19-02, vous n'ayez pas de chapitre. mais il sera en ligne dès que je serais rentrée chez moi le 20-02, promis !  
>Aussi, je prépare mes chapitres à l'avance alors je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir répondre aux reviews ! j'y répondrais dès que je serais de nouveaux chez moi ^^<br>Bref, cette fin de semaine va être un peu floue mais haut les coeurs, j'ai bientot terminé la première partie de mon SasoDei ( Le premier chapitre, pour information, va faire à peu près 30 000 mots (oui, c'est du gros chapitre !))

Place aux reviews.

**Alviss** : Crois moi, tes reviews me font extrêmement plaisir, et beaucoup sourire :p J'aime beaucoup les SasoDei aussi, je les trouve plutôt assortis en général (et je déteste les SasuNaru xD) Seconde place ? Et y'a qui avant ? :o Alors ... La déclaration est .. dans une vingtaine de chapitres. peut etre 25 ! mais il doit se passer plein de choses avant deja ! Rolala, ça devait etre cool d'avoir la musique dans l'ambiance de la fic xD J'aime beaucoup la Danse Macabre mais pas parce qu'elle me fait rire ou quoi. Mais ça doit etre une des seules musiques me donnant envie de danser. et crois moi, danser, ça n'est pas mon truc xD Quant à ta dernière phrase ... Disons que tu m'as donné une bonne idée.

**Sasa** : Pas de Sasa T.T Ne me dis pas que la grippe est venue t'attaquer en masse pour t'empêcher de reviewer T.T

* * *

><p>Quand il me dit que c'est bon, je tente un coup d'oeil et il sourit en disant :<p>

- Je ne te savais pas aussi gêné. En plus, Ita m'a dit que vous vous étiez changés ensemble une fois et ..  
>- Il montrait un peu de pudeur, lui.<br>- Il paraît que j'ai un beau corps, je vois pas pourquoi je le cacherai.

Je soupire, presque agacé par sa réponse et on descend dans le salon. Une fois confortablement installés sur le canapé, il détache ses cheveux, les ébouriffe d'une main légère et passe son élastique autour de son poignet en demandant :

- Alors, dis moi. Ta garce là, elle avait des défauts ?  
>- Je ne veux pas parler d'elle.<br>- Si, dis moi ses défauts. Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien, mh.

Je le regarde un court instant et dis :

- Elle embrassait très mal.  
>- A quel point ?<br>- Elle bavait. Des fois, je croyais qu'elle voulait me noyer !  
>- Oh mon dieu ! Horrible !<br>- Oui ! Et elle a insulté Beethoven ! Personne n'a le droit de faire ça !  
>- Ça, je ne dirais pas le contraire, mh.<p>

Il sort son briquet, le fait tourner entre ses doigts avec un air un peu absent et je dis :

- Elle m'obligeait à aller avec ses amies, tu sais. Toute une bande d'adolescentes en chaleur en train de, déjà, fantasmer sur moi, mais ne parlant QUE de Sasuke !  
>- Et quand vous avez couché ?<br>- L'horreur totale.  
>- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? T'es mauvais ?<br>- Hé !

Je croise les bras, d'un air contrarié et il pouffe de rire en disant :

- Désolé, je voulais pas insulter ta virilité !  
>- Oui, c'est vrai que y'a pas plus viril que moi ! Chialer pour ..<br>- Parce que tu te sentais pas bien. Ça m'arrive aussi des fois, c'est pas pour ça que je me démonte, mh.  
>- Mais …<br>- Allez, raconte moi …  
>- C'était nul. Y'avait pas de .. truc entre nous tu sais. Je l'ai laissé tout faire.<br>- Donne des détails, mh !  
>- Bon, déjà, sa chambre était totalement rose. Pas facile de se concentrer là dedans. Et puis, elle s'est limite précipitée sur ma ceinture pour voir ce que je cachais en dessous. Tu te souviens, Sasuke avait dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi j'étais eunuque, ce genre de conneries.<br>- Et ?  
>- Elle a été surprise je dirais.<p>

Je hausse une épaule et ajoute :

- Elle a faillit me castrer en me .. suçant en fait. Et après, j'avais l'impression de coucher avec une actrice porno. Elle a bien faillit me faire débander.  
>- Oh, je vois le genre.<p>

Il se cambre en glissant les mains sur sa nuque, simule quelques instants en poussant de petits cris aiguës et je hoche la tête en riant. Il part dans un fou rire et je murmure :

- Exactement ça. Tu devrais penser à une carrière la dedans !  
>- Mh, c'est ça ouais, pour qu'on me prenne encore plus pour une fille !<p>

Je souris et dis :

- Et c'est pas tout. Quand on a eu finit, je me suis rhabillé en vitesse. Enfin, j'avais gardé mon pantalon en plus, il était juste descendu. Et avant que je parte, elle m'a demandé d'en parler à Sasuke.  
>- La salope …<p>

Je souris et il ajoute :

- Elle ressemblait à quoi ?  
>- Tu vas essayer de la brûler si je te le dis ?<br>- ... Non. Je me retiendrais.  
>- Elle te ressemblait un peu en fait. Cheveux longs blonds, yeux bleus.<p>

Il me regarde un court instant, se mord la lèvre inférieure et demande :

- C'est .. C'est le genre de physique qui te plait ?

Je soupire et murmure :

- J'en sais rien. Je .. J'ai jamais eu le droit de me poser la question.  
>- Mh.<p>

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil et me redresse un peu en entendant de la musique démarrer à la cuisine. Tchaïkowski ? Je regarde Deidara qui sourit en disant :

- C'est Tobi. Il aime avoir de la musique quand il cuisine. Il ne met pas aussi fort d'habitude, il sait que tout le monde n'apprécie pas ce genre.  
>- J'aime bien, moi.<br>- Tu sais danser la valse ?  
>- Quoi ?<p>

Je rougis, sachant très bien ce qu'il a dit et il me demande :

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?  
>- Je ne sais pas danser.<br>- C'est pas grave, c'est simple à apprendre. Viens !

Il me prend par la main, m'entraine dans le hall, d'où on entend un peu plus la musique et il dit :

- C'est Tobi qui m'a apprit !

Il me prend une main, me fait poser l'autre sur son épaule tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi pour glisser sa main libre sur ma taille. Il murmure :

- Trois temps. Regarde mes pieds.

Je baisse la tête et il me montre les pas avant de m'entrainer avec lui. C'est vrai que c'est simple. Même si je suis très gêné. Déjà que j'avais jamais dansé, mais en plus, apprendre avec un mec. Rien de plus gênant. Surtout qu'il me fait tourner sur moi même au moment où on entend :

- Les gar … çons ..?

Je m'écarte rapidement de Deidara qui se tourne vers Tobi avec un grand sourire. Tobi demande :

- Vous pourriez me donner un coup de main ? Genre mettre la table au moins.  
>- Bien sûr.<p>

Deidara se rend dans la cuisine tandis que je reste là encore un court instant, mais Tobi me dit :

- Sois pas gêné comme ça.  
>- Je .. Non ..<p>

Je vais à la cuisine à mon tour, récupère les assiettes tandis que Deidara s'occupe des couverts et on installe la table en silence. Tout comme on mange. Enfin, Deidara et Tobi parlent, de temps en temps, tandis que je garde la tête baissée sur mon assiette. Après le repas, je m'occupe de la vaisselle et Tobi me rejoint à la cuisine. Il allume une cigarette, me la donne et demande :

- Ca va ?  
>- Mh.<p>

Je tire sur la cigarette, plusieurs fois et dis :

- Il m'a fait parler des défauts d'Ino, ça m'a fait du bien.  
>- Il est plutôt bon pour remonter le moral quand il s'y met.<br>- Je … Ca me fait bizarre qu'il soit aussi mature, d'un coup.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il est comme ça, il n'avait juste pas trouvé le moyen de te montrer ce côté de sa personnalité. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, tu te rendras rapidement compte qu'il est moins instable qu'il veut bien le montrer.<p>

Je hoche la tête et il ajoute :

- Et pour ce matin ?  
>- Ca va. Je .. Je ne veux plus trop en parler.<br>- Tu aurais fait quoi si tu n'étais pas tombé sur moi durant mes courses ?  
>- Je voulais juste acheter un truc à manger et sécher le sport.<br>- D'accord.

Il passe une main dans mon dos, la glisse doucement au creux de mon échine et m'embrasse sur la tempe avant de murmurer :

- Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant, Gaara. Je sais que tu as ta soeur et ton frère mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi.  
>- P .. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?<br>- Parce que c'est le cas. Je suis touché que tu me parles aussi facilement alors que ça n'est pas encore le cas avec Temari ou Kankuro.  
>- Ils … Ils ne sont pas comme toi.<br>- C'est à dire ?  
>- Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils n'ont pas eu un passé aussi difficile … Bien sûr, ma mère était morte, mon père n'était jamais là, notre oncle s'est, officiellement, suicidé, mais ils ont toujours eu notre gouvernante. Je .. Je ne l'avais pas. À partir de mes cinq ans, j'ai toujours été seul.<br>- Gaara, je vais faire une chose que tu ne devras raconter à personne, sous aucun prétexte …  
>- Q .. Quoi ?<p>

Il passe sa main libre sur ma joue et m'embrasse. J'ai sursauté au contact de ses lèvres mais je me détends rapidement. Ses mains se rejoignent sur mon dos et il me colle doucement à lui avant de s'écarter, les yeux fermés, une ou deux secondes plus tard. Il murmure :

- J'ai été traqué comme une bête à cause de ce geste. Un simple baiser avec un autre homme.  
>- P …. Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que mes parents ne comprenaient pas. Je n'ai été tranquille qu'après leur décès, il y a dix ans.  
>- Mais .. Tu avais quel age ?<br>- Neuf ans.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas dire que c'était bien ou pas, mais c'était très doux. Il est doux. Il sourit, m'embrasse sur le front et me lâche en disant :

- N'espère pas plus, venant de moi. Tu es mignon mais trop jeune, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.  
>- Je suis hétéro, de toutes façons.<br>- Et tu ne crois pas que l'amour pourrait te tomber dessus sans que tu le cherches, et que ça tombe sur un garçon ?  
>- Non.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que l'amour n'existe pas.<br>- Mais …  
>- Ne cherche pas, Tobi. Certaines histoires doivent rester enterrées. Je suis hétéro et je ne veux pas connaître l'amour.<br>- Et ton tatouage ?  
>- Je l'ai depuis toujours.<br>- Pourquoi ?

Je m'écarte doucement de lui, m'approche de la porte et dis :

- Parce que je suis Gaara. Le démon qui n'aime que lui.

Je lui jette un dernier regard et sors de la cuisine avant de me rendre dans l'atelier de Deidara, où je l'y retrouve. Il a mit sa blouse et est en train de peindre. En m'entendant entrer, il se retourne vers moi et demande :

- Tu as déjà peint sur une toile ?  
>- Je .. Non, jamais.<br>- Approche toi, je t'en installe une.  
>- Non, je ne suis pas assez bon.<br>- Si, et je l'accrocherai dans ma chambre.

Je soupire devant son attitude. Il me regarde un moment avant de dire :

- Vas te changer d'abord. Je ne voudrais pas que tu salisses tes beaux vêtements.  
>- Je ..<br>- Mais si, vas y. On fait la même taille, mh. Placard de gauche dans ma chambre. Allez !

Inutile de le contrarier pour si peu, je rentre, monte rapidement dans sa chambre et récupère un tee shirt ainsi qu'un vieux jean troué que j'enfile rapidement avant de le rejoindre. Il m'a installé un chevalet devant un tabouret haut. En me voyant, il sourit et dit :

- Je ne sais pas si tu préfères être assis ou pas alors .. Enfin, fais comme tu veux. Les pinceaux sont là bas, la peinture dans le meuble.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, place correctement le tabouret devant la toile et prépare la peinture. Il me demande :

- Tu as déjà trouvé quoi peindre ?  
>- Ça me viendra tout seul quand je serais devant la toile.<p>

Il sourit et commence la sienne. Il reste debout, lui, tandis que je m'installe sur le tabouret. J'ai déjà une image en tête. Lui. Devant un incendie, son briquet à la main et un air amusé. Et ça m'aide d'avoir le sujet devant les yeux, même si je ne le vois qu'en trois quart.  
>Il va me falloir beaucoup de jaune.<br>Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il me demande :

- Tu préfères quel côté de moi ?  
>- C'est à dire ?<br>- Et bien, tu sais … Le gamin qui veut tout cramer ou quand je suis plus .. adulte ?  
>- Aucun.<br>- Ah .. Et …  
>- J'ai été très surpris de voir à quel point tu pouvais être mature. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, après avoir vu le comportement que tu avais avec Tobi, par exemple. Je pensais que tu étais une de ces personnes qui restent jeune dans leur tête, même si tu n'as que seize ans.<br>- Et tu …  
>- Laisses moi finir.<br>- Oui, désolé.  
>- Mais quand je t'ai vu ce matin, je me suis dit que tu étais différent. Donc je n'aime aucun des deux côtés en particulier. Mais j'apprécie la personne que tu es.<br>- … D'accord.  
>- Et si ça peut te rassurer, il y a un côté important de moi que tu n'as jamais vu.<br>- P .. Pourquoi tu ne le montres pas, mh ?  
>- Parce que je te ferais peur.<br>- Mais je ne suis pas un trouillard ?  
>- Ok, je dirais à Tobi que tu acceptes de faire tes vaccins alors.<br>- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas pareil ça !

Je souris en le voyant se tourner vers moi, d'un air outré. Il rougit et dit :

- Tu es dur de prendre ça comme exemple.  
>- Et si je t'accompagne, tu irais ?<br>- Tu .. Tu ferais ça ?  
>- Je suis ton ami non ? Je dois te soutenir quand ça va pas ..<br>- Mais tu .. Enfin, ne t'oblige pas à …  
>- Je te le propose, Dei. Ça ne me dérange pas et comme ça, je saurais que tu es protégé.<br>- Je .. D'accord.  
>- Pour de vrai ? Je préviens Tobi ?<br>- V .. Vas-y.

Je récupère mon téléphone, que j'ai transféré de poche en me changeant et envoie un message à Tobi disant qu'il devrait nous rejoindre. Deidara sourit faiblement et me demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu peins ?  
>- Tu le verras quand ça sera terminé.<br>- Un aperçu ?  
>- Non.<p>

Il grogne et fait tourner son propre chevalet pour que je ne vois pas ce que lui fait et Tobi arrive à ce moment. Il nous regarde tour à tour et me demande :

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?  
>- Tu devrais prendre rendez vous chez le docteur, demain, après mes cours, pour Deidara.<br>- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Dei, t'es malade ?

Deidara soupire et murmure :

- Je veux bien aller faire mes vaccins si Gaara nous accompagne.

Tobi tourne alors automatiquement le regard vers moi, la bouche entrouverte et je lui dis :

- Je lui offrirais même une sucette, comme on donne aux gosses.  
>- Quel genre de sucette ?<p>

Deidara me regarde, la moitié de son visage dépassant sur le côté de sa toile, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et je murmure :

- Pas ce genre là.  
>- Dommage.<p>

Je lui tire la langue et regarde Tobi qui n'a pas l'air de réaliser mais je lui demande :

- C'est d'accord ?  
>- Je .. oui. J'appelle tout de suite.<p>

Il sort son téléphone, compose un numéro et sort de l'atelier en chuchotant. Deidara me demande :

- Tu me promets ?  
>- Je resterai avec toi.<br>- Tout le temps ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Je .. Merci.

Je lui souris et me concentre sur ma toile. On reste comme ça, à peindre en silence, durant des heures. Si bien que j'ai terminé mon tableau. Je le signe rapidement et Deidara me demande :

- Je peux le voir, maintenant ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Il sourit, s'approche et me prend dans ses bras en posant la tête sur mon épaule. Quand il tourne enfin les yeux vers la toile, il se fige un court instant et murmure :

- Tu .. C'est …  
>- Ca te plait ?<br>- Oui. Je l'accrocherai.  
>- Tu n'es pas obligé.<br>- Mais j'en ai envie.

Je souris et il pouffe de rire. Il appuie doucement sur ma joue et murmure :

- Tu as de la peinture, là.  
>- Je suis certain que c'est toi qui vient de me la mettre.<br>- Moi ? Non, j'ai rien fait !

Je glisse mon pinceau dans le rouge de ma palette et lui trace un grand trait sur ma joue. Ce à quoi il répond, d'un air ouvré, par un trait sur le front, alors je glisse le pinceau sur son nez et il murmure :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer à ça avec moi.

Il me lâche, récupère deux bidons de peinture dans le placard et les ouvre en me menaçant.

- Arrête, c'est pas du jeu !  
>- Tu cours vite, non ?<br>- Oui mais …  
>- Vas y, cours !<p>

Une projection de peinture me frôle, de peu et je lâche mon pinceau pour sortir en courant de l'atelier, le blond sur mes talons. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais courut aussi vite de toute ma vie. Juste pour échapper à la peinture bleue et rouge qu'il tentait de m'envoyer. Quand il est enfin désarmé, à savoir que je suis couvert de peinture tandis que ses bidons semblent vides, je m'arrête brusquement, l'attrape par la taille et le met doucement à terre avant de m'asseoir sur mon ventre en demandant :

- Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?  
>- Tu n'as pas d'arme !<p>

Je souris, glisse doucement les mains dans l'énorme tache sur mon torse et pose mes mains sur ses joues avant de descendre le long de son cou avec un air victorieux. Il a l'air totalement choqué. Il peut, il a une joue rouge et l'autre bleue/violette. Cependant, le bougre ne se laisse pas abattre, et, dans une maitrise parfaite, je me retrouve sur le dos, les cuisses bloqués par ses jambes, une main tenant mes poignets au dessus de ma tête. Il murmure :

- Tu as encore des choses à apprendre.

Il récupère un des bidons, que je croyais vide et en verse doucement le contenu sur le haut de mon front, imprégnant mes cheveux carmin d'un bleu profond avant d'y glisser la main pour harmoniser l'ensemble. Devant son œuvre, il sourit et dit :

- Ca te va plutôt bien, à vrai dire.  
>- Alors toi !<p>

Je me dégage une main, attrape le bidon rouge, souris en constatant qu'il n'est pas vide non plus et le lui verse sur le haut du crane. Je pouffe de rire en voyant la peinture couleur lentement le long de ses mèches dorées, et devant son air profondément choqué. Je murmure alors :

- Nous sommes quittes ?

Il sourit et finit même par partir dans un fou rire. Je ne peux me retenir devant son hilarité et il me lâche rapidement, me permettant de reprendre la situation en main. Je le remets sur le dos, m'assieds sur ses hanches et murmure :

- Tobi va criser en nous voyant.  
>- Pas grave, ça valait le coup.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Il est tarrrd :'( Désolée chers lecteurs !  
>Bon, le 19, je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrais publier. ça m'étonnerait grandement donc n'attendez pas un chapitre. Cependant, il y a quand même une infinie chance pour que je le fasse mais je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews. ça sera fait plus tard quand même. Si je ne peux pas poster, lundi, dès que je suis rentrée, le chapitre sera en ligne, promis !<p>

**Alviss** : Crois moi, si je pouvais, je posterai :D Gaara-Naruto, peut être que ça se fera un jour, avec Naruto en pov, vu que j'ai jamais vraiment écris avec lui. je vais réfléchir si je trouve une bonne idée de scénario :) 30 000 mots par chapitre :D à peu près. Le chapitre 1 est terminé et j'ai commencé le 2 ! je suis d'ailleurs plutôt contente de moi pour l'instant :) Oui fin, mes idées sont plutôt bizarres, mais des fois, j'oublie et ça me revient des semaines plus tard. Bref, je retrouverai :D J'ai imaginé la scène de Ghost (film que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs), et j'ai ris comme une tarée sur le canapé, et mon père et la belle mère m'ont regardée comme si j'étais folle xD Je t'ai maudite sur le coup :D Tes deux hypothèses sont plutôt valables =) Oui, je sais pour l'homosexualité, mais le fait est que certaines familles refusent d'accepter l'idée. et là, j'en avais besoin pour la suite :D J'ai imaginé Tobi en indien, et je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait un fan art dans le genre, avec Madara en indien, Itachi en cuir, Deidara en cowboy et Sasori en flic xD Je l'adore xD Tu devrais pouvoir le trouver sur google image avec un "Akatsuki village people" xD

**Sasa** : Reviens Léon ! :( Tes reviews me manquent :D

* * *

><p>Je souris, me lève, l'aide à se lever et on se dirige tranquillement vers la maison. Quand il entre, je vois Tobi descendre du premier, nous regarder de la tête au pied. Je crois que si c'était possible, de la fumée serait sortie de ses oreilles tellement il semblait énervé. Il nous montre du doigt et murmure :<p>

- Vous deux. Douche. Tout de suite.

Deidara sourit et dit :

- On ne va quand même pas se doucher ensemble !  
>- PLUS VITE QUE CA !<p>

Devant son air contrarié, on ne se fait pas prier. Deidara me regarde d'un air désolé et on monte doucement les escaliers pour ne pas faire de projections sur le sol. Une fois enfermés dans la pièce, il me dit :

- Je prends la baignoire et toi la douche.

J'acquiesce d'un grognement et il ajoute :

- Mets les vêtements dans un des lavabos, j'irais les mettre à la machine après.

Je soupire, regarde ma tête dans le miroir. Les cheveux bleus, c'est quand même bizarre. Via la glace, je le vois enlever son tee shirt, le jeter dans le lavabo le plus proche avant d'enlever ses chaussettes d'un air fatigué, en prenant appuie sur le meuble. Il me jette un regard amusé et demande :

- Tu comptes te doucher comme ça ?  
>- Non, bien sûr que non.<p>

Je lui tourne le dos, enlève mon propre tee shirt, suivit rapidement du pantalon et de mes chaussettes. Une fois en boxer, il me dit :

- Si ça te gêne, on éteins les lumières. Comme ça, tu seras sûr que je ne te regarderai pas.  
>- Tu comptes me regarder ?<br>- Je suis pas certain de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Je le regarde en secouant la tête, d'un air blasé et il hausse une épaule en disant :

- J'aime les hommes, ça n'est pas nouveau. Même Kakuzu, je le regarderais.  
>- J'espère quand même avoir un corps plus agréable que le sien.<p>

Il sourit largement mais ne répond pas.  
>Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de dire ça ?<br>Il finit par dire :

- Je vais faire des efforts. On entre de notre côté avant de finir de se déshabiller si tu veux.

J'acquiesce et me place dans la douche. Je le vois se placer dans le bain et je tourne le dos au miroir, comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il ne verra rien. J'enlève mon boxer, le place pas trop loin et allume l'eau.  
>Violette. L'eau est violette. Je soupire en passant les mains dans mes cheveux, entreprend de les laver correctement mais l'eau continue de couler dans une couleur totalement inhabituelle. J'entends Deidara se mettre à rire et il me demande :<p>

- C'est la galère pour toi aussi ?  
>- Ouais.<br>- Tu me fais confiance ?  
>- Je .. Oui.<br>- Ferme les yeux.  
>- Qu'est ce que …<br>- Je ne te violerai pas, t'en fais pas.

Je soupire, ferme les yeux, grogne quand il me demande si c'est bon et l'entends arrêter l'eau de son côté. Je sens ses mains sur mes épaules, une minute plus tard et je sursaute. Je demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
>- On arrivera à rien chacun de notre côté.<p>

Il éteint l'eau et je rouvre les yeux. Je vois son bras se tendre, sa main attraper un bidon à ma droite et rapidement une substance froide sur mon crâne.  
>Ça sent l'amande.<br>S'en suit un massage crânien très doux. Agréable, même si ça me coute de le dire. Je le sens me faire différentes coupes et il a l'air de s'en amuser tandis que j'essaye de rester calme. Sa proximité, nu, sous la douche, me dérange un peu. Il rince ensuite mes cheveux, doucement pour ne pas me mettre de shampoing dans les yeux. Il me fait tourner la tête vers lui, frotte ma joue puis me murmure :

- Je crois que t'es propre, mh.

Je redoute un peu la suite mais il dit :

- Je pense avoir enlevé le plus gros alors ça ne durera pas longtemps, mh.

Je le regarde sur le côté et il me sourit en fermant les yeux. Son air innocent est caché sous des traces de peinture et des mèches de cheveux rosâtres. Je pouffe de rire et il sourit en disant :

- Oui, je sais, je dois être très beau de cette couleur.  
>- Magnifique. Je vais te laisser comme ça, ça te va trop bien.<p>

Il soupire en secouant la tête et j'ajoute :

- Tu gardes les yeux fermés ?  
>- Mh.<p>

Je le place dos au mur de briques colorées et prends un gant de toilette pour son visage et son cou avant de le tourner pour m'occuper de ses cheveux. Ils descendent bas sur son dos et je n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils étaient aussi longs. Je prends du shampoing au creux de ma main, en répartie sur toute la longueur de ses cheveux et fais mousser le produit avant de m'occuper de son crâne. Je tire doucement ses cheveux vers l'arrière, frotte son cuir chevelu du bout des doigts, m'appliquant pour ne pas lui faire mal et lui demande :

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne les as pas coupés ?  
>- Huit ans. J'ai toujours voulu avoir les cheveux longs.<br>- Ça doit pas être facile, des fois.  
>- Oh, il y a bien des situations durant lesquelles ils sont plutôt chiants mais on s'arrange.<p>

Il a dit ça sur un ton amusé et je devine qu'il parle de ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Sasori.  
>Une fois ses racines redevenues parfaitement blondes, je m'occupe de la longueur de ses cheveux et mon regard dévie vers le bas. Pour se scotcher, un court instant, sur le creux de ses reins et ses fesses. Je détourne immédiatement le regard en rougissant et finis par demander :<p>

- Tu fais du sport, des fois ?  
>- Ça m'arrive. Avec Tobi, on fait pas mal de natation. Il dit tout le temps que le sport est important. Tu devrais venir, un jour, mais je te préviens, on n'y va pas pour jouer, mh.<br>- Je .. Non.  
>- Non ?<br>- J'aime pas ça.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- J'aime pas, c'est tout.  
>- D'accord, tant pis, mh.<p>

Je rallume l'eau, le place doucement sous le jet et rince ses cheveux avec soin. Le blond lui va quand même mieux. Quand je lui dis que c'est terminé, il sourit, me fait fermer les yeux et je l'entends essorer ses cheveux un long moment avant de sentir son corps s'éloigner du mien. Puis, plus un bruit jusqu'à ce qu'une grand serviette entoure mes épaules. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et demande :

- Je te ramène tes vêtements ?  
>- Mh.<br>- Bouge pas.

Je le regarde sortir, une serviette autour de la taille et entreprend de me sécher. Je me regarde quand même dans le miroir pour vérifier que je n'ai plus de peinture et souris en constatant que j'ai retrouvé ma couleur normale. Il revient, deux minutes après, habillé, mes vêtements à la main. Il me les pose près de moi, récupère ceux pleins de peinture et nettoie rapidement les lavabos avant de repartir. Je m'habille en vitesse, sors de la pièce après avoir étendu ma serviette et descends. Tobi me tend une éponge, me montre le hall d'un geste de la main et je comprends rapidement qu'il y a eu quelques dommages collatéraux que je m'empresse d'aller nettoyer.  
>Deidara vient m'aider et en moins de deux, on termine. Je vais ensuite l'aider à préparer le diner pour tout le monde et Itachi rentre. Avant qu'il me remarque, je le vois embrasser Tobi sur la joue, puis Deidara en lui faisant un gros câlin, ce que le blond a l'air d'apprécier. Puis, il me voit. Il détourne les yeux un court instant mais je lui fais signe de ne rien faire pour ne pas l'embarrasser.<br>On mange en silence, Sasuke arrive pendant le repas. En me voyant, il sourit largement, me prend dans ses bras avec enthousiasme et dit :

- Alors ? On craque ?

Itachi relève la tête, attendant sûrement l'histoire mais Sasuke m'embrasse sur la joue en disant :

- Comment tu lui as cloué le bec à ce prof de merde. Et à toute la classe. Magistral !

Il se prend une assiette, s'installe à côté de moi et dit :

- Ca ne va peut être pas te choquer mais tu es hais. Tu as fait passer toute la classe pour des merdes. On n'a même pas put faire cours, la dernière heure, tellement ça parlait de toi, et en mal !

Je souris et demande :

- C'est vrai ?  
>- Oui ! La moitié de la classe pense que tu as fait ça pour les prendre de haut, tandis que l'autre pense que c'était juste pour te moquer. Tu es officiellement le mec à éviter au lycée.<p>

Je souris, bois une gorgée d'eau et il ajoute :

- Dernier potins ! Ino a quand même lancé la rumeur comme quoi tu es un dieu au lit, que tu es très bien membré et que tu as été un parfait gentleman durant toute la durée de votre relation.

Je soupire en baissant la tête, pouffe de rire et murmure :

- Elle est terrible, de son côté. D'ailleurs, elle voulait que je te raconte. Mais Deidara le fera mieux que moi !

Je tourne le regard de Deidara qui fait une parfaite réplique de sa simulation de ce matin et on part dans un fou rire sans précédent. Sasuke cherche ensuite un papier dans sa poche et je le lis rapidement :

- Je suis renvoyé demain, pour comportement irrespectueux envers un professeur.

Tobi soupire, me prend le mot des mains avant de dire :

- Sasuke, tu me photocopies tes cours de la semaine, je vais le faire bosser un peu.

Je regarde vers Tobi qui prend son téléphone pour appeler .. ma soeur. Ils parlent un moment avant qu'il m'annonce :

- Tu dors ici et demain, je te donne des cours.  
>- J'ai pas besoin de …<br>- Pas de discussion.

Je lui jette un regard noir, qu'il me rend parfaitement. En cet instant précis, je comprends mieux pourquoi Deidara, Itachi et Sasuke respectent son autorité, bien qu'il ne soit pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux. Il a une prestance particulière. Il sourit et dit :

- Et ne penses pas pouvoir faire la grasse matinée.

Deidara se racle alors la gorge et dit :

- Il … Il pourrait.  
>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.<br>- Il aime pas la natation.

Tobi tourne son regard perçant vers moi et finit par demander :

- Tu ne sais pas nager ?  
>- Quoi ? Non, je nage parfaitement.<br>- Tu as peur de l'eau ?  
>- N .. Non.<p>

Je détourne le regard, sachant très bien que mon ton n'était pas très convainquant et il soupire en disant :

- Deidara va affronter sa peur des docteurs et des aiguilles avec toi, tu peux bien affronter ta peur de l'eau avec lui, non ?  
>- Je n'ai pas peur.<br>- Gaara, ta voix transpire la panique …  
>- Tu .. Tu peux pas comprendre.<br>- Mais tu peux m'expliquer.  
>- Je .. Non. Je ne veux pas y repenser. Trop froid .. Trop douloureux ..<p>

Il me regarde dans les yeux et répète cette phrase d'un ton mélancolique :

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Gaara ?

Je me concentre sur mon assiette et il ajoute :

- Tu viendras avec nous, même si tu ne vas pas dans l'eau alors prépare toi.  
>- Je …<br>- Et il n'y aura pas d'alternative.

Je finis mon repas en silence. Sasuke a même posé une main compatissante sur mon épaule. Je fais rapidement la vaisselle avant de monter avec Deidara dans sa chambre. Je m'effondre sur le lit et il me demande :

- Ca te dérangera de porter un de mes maillots de bains, demain ?  
>- Non. Je .. Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?<br>- Mh ?

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et il sourit en disant :

- Tobi m'a dit que …  
>- Quand je dis dormir, c'est pour la forme. Juste rester avec toi, même si je ne dors pas.<br>- Si tu veux.  
>- J'irais dans une des chambres d'amis si ça te gêne.<br>- Oh non, t'en fais pas, j'aime bien dormir accompagné. Je mets parfois du temps à m'endormir et j'aime pas être seul dans ces moments.

Je m'étire, prends son oreiller dans mes bras et demande :

- Tu m'en voudras si je n'entre pas dans l'eau, demain ?  
>- Je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais je serai déçu, étant donné que je compte bien me faire vacciner de mon côté.<p>

Il s'approche du lit, s'installe sur le bord et glisse une main sur ma nuque en demandant :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur ?  
>- Je .. J'ai peur de me noyer.<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu as dit que tu savais nager, alors y'a pas de raisons de …

Il s'arrête en me voyant fermer les yeux.  
>Ces souvenirs. Combien de temps vais-je encore pouvoir les garder en moi sans devenir fou ? J'ai toujours été fort. J'ai toujours été le plus fort mais …<br>Deidara me sort de mes pensées en m'embrassant sur la tempe. Je le regarde et il murmure :

- Tu aimes Chopin ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre et finit par hocher la tête. Il me fait un signe de la tête et je le suis jusqu'au petit salon, au rez de chaussée. Il s'installe au piano et commence à jouer la Marche Funèbre. Sûrement pour me changer les idées. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil près de lui pour ne pas le gêner et le regarde faire. On dirait qu'il la connait par coeur, celle là. Il ne regarde pas ses mains mais les touches devant lui, d'un air très triste. Comme s'il jouait avec son coeur.  
>Quand il a terminé le morceau, il me regarde un court instant, me fait de la place sur son banc et me fait signe de venir. Je m'exécute et il place doucement mes mains sur les touches. Il se lève, se place derrière moi en appuyant son torse contre mon dos et me fait jouer quelque chose de simple que je ne connais pas. Sûrement un morceau simple pour les débutants. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers lui.<br>Tout y est. L'intimité, l'ambiance, le contact. Ses mains posées sur les miennes, son souffle caressant mes lèvres. Que va-t-il faire ? M'embrasser ? Résister ?  
>Je ne suis pas homo, je n'aime pas les hommes, mais en cet instant précis, un baiser ne me dérangerait pas. Bien au contraire, je l'apprécierais.<br>Une de ses mèches, qu'il avait coincée derrière son oreille, glisse, attire mon attention une demie seconde et je le vois fermer les yeux, s'approcher et …

- Hé ! Les gosses, c'est l'heure ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans le noir ?

Hidan, je vais te tuer.  
>L'autre allume la lumière. Deidara s'écarte rapidement, réajuste son haut et s'en va sans se retourner. Hidan le regarde passer à côté de lui et me demande :<p>

- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

Un soupire m'échappe et je monte à mon tour dans les combles, sans un regard vers Hidan. Je m'installe sur un des canapés en croisant les bras et la réunion ne commence que lorsque tout le monde est là.  
>Une minute et j'aurais eu un baiser sûrement magnifique. Il fallait forcément qu'il gâche tout, l'autre, avec ses airs de prince.<br>Minute, qu'est ce que je pense là ?  
>Je regarde Deidara entrainer Sasori loin d'ici, d'un oeil noir.<br>Non. Je vire ces idées de ma tête. Un baiser aurait gâché notre amitié. Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas. C'est interdit.  
>Tobi me ramène à la réalité en posant une main sur mon épaule. Il murmure :<p>

- Tu rumines ?  
>- Je veux tuer Hidan … Je …<p>

Je réalise ce que je viens de dire et détourne rapidement les yeux en m'excusant. Il pouffe de rire et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de me tirer contre lui. Encore une fois, sa présence me fait du bien, me rassure et me calme rapidement.  
>Non, il n'y aurait rien eu. Il n'y aura rien et je m'en fous. Je n'aime pas les hommes, je n'aime que moi.<br>Je suis Gaara, le démon.  
>Je pose doucement une main sur mon tatouage et Tobi pouffe de rire en disant :<p>

- Tu es bizarre.  
>- Merci.<br>- Oh ? Tu prends ça comme un compliment ?  
>- Ça n'en était pas un ?<br>- Si je voulais te complimenter, je dirais plutôt que tu es beau garçon, ou gentil …  
>- Si tu veux me complimenter, dis moi que je suis étrange. Dis moi à quel point je suis différent. Dis moi que personne ne pense comme moi.<br>- Personne ne pense comme toi, ça, tu peux en être certain.

Je souris, me redresse un peu en le regardant dans les yeux et il me glisse entre ses jambes en disant :

- J'aimerais que tu fasses un effort demain.  
>- Ça n'est pas contre toi, Tobi.<br>- Je sais, mais je te demande ça par rapport à Deidara. J'ai peur qu'il refuse les piqures si tu refuses d'entrer dans l'eau.  
>- Je .. Je verrais comment c'est.<br>- Il y a des petits bassins si tu veux commencer par là.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas comme ça.<br>- T'es un de mes protégés, bien sûr que je m'en fais !

Je souris devant autant de sincérité et il m'embrasse sur le front avant de dire :

- Parle de ta journée, de ton craquage de ce matin.

Alors je le fais. La conversation entière de la soirée a tournée là dessus. Comme si un simple trop plein d'émotions était si important. Chacun d'eux a apporté son point de vue sur la chose, par rapport à ce qu'ils savaient de moi et même ceux à qui je n'ai jamais trop parlé ont visé plutôt juste.  
>Finalement, je suis dans une des chambres d'ami étant donné que Sasori n'est pas partit. C'est une chambre très froide, dans le sens où il n'y a pas vraiment de personnalisation. Ça ne me dérange pas, étant donné que la mienne est pareille, mais ce soir, j'aurais aimé une présence.<br>J'arrive quand même à m'endormir, tard dans la nuit, et me réveille avec le soleil, vers huit heures et demi. J'ai laissé les volets à moitié abaissés pour que la lumière me réveille et d'après les rayons entrant dans la chambre, une belle journée s'annonce. Je regarde un moment vers la fenêtre avant de me rendre compte d'une chose.  
>Comment ais-je put ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?<br>Je baisse les yeux et vois une tête blonde calée sur mon épaule, un bras entourant ma taille. Son souffle est régulier, lent, ce qui m'indique qu'il dort encore. Je réalise ensuite que, d'une, je suis en boxer, et de deux, j'ai un « problème » que tous les hommes ont au réveil.  
>Surtout, ne pas le réveiller.<br>Il grogne, tire la couette pour la passer au dessus de sa tête et me demande si j'ai bien dormit.  
>Je regarde autour et lui réponds que oui. Qu'est ce que je pourrais répondre d'autre dans cette situation ? Il est dans mes bras et ne semble même pas se soucier de l'avertissement que Temari avait prodigué à Tobi.<br>Tobi qui d'ailleurs, ouvre la porte de la chambre. Il me regarde un court instant et je lui indique la masse informe planquée sous les draps d'une main. Il soupire en silence, secoue la tête et referme la porte.  
>Les bras de Deidara se serrent un peu plus sur moi, je sens une de ses jambes se replier et ..<p>

- Dei, t'es à poil ?  
>- Moui.<p>

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Et moi qui étais gêné d'être en boxer déjà. Et ce que je sens contre ma jambe est tout sauf « amical », si vous suivez mon raisonnement.  
>Deidara me sort de mes pensées en un grognement et me demande :<p>

- C'est un rêve ?  
>- … Non.<br>- Mh.

Et il réalise. Il se redresse brusquement, le drap glisse de sa tête et il me regarde, le rose aux joues, très troublé. Il pose la main sur sa bouche, s'excuse et s'écarte rapidement de moi, gardant quand même le drap sur son entrejambe. J'en profite pour m'étirer, soupirer de contentement en sentant mon « problème » s'évanouir et il s'excuse à nouveau.  
>Il ne faut pas que je laisse la gêne prendre le dessus.<br>Alors je souris et demande :

- Parce que ça t'arrive de rêver de moi, mh ?  
>- Bien sûr, t'es mignon.<p>

Il sourit franchement, ce qui me rassure. Il s'étire doucement, tend son dos que je regarde du coin de l'oeil et se lève en disant :

- Je te ramène des vêtements.  
>- Mh.<p>

Il sort dans la chambre sans même prendre le temps de se couvrir. Et j'ai put « admirer » ses fesses. Je soupire, me tourne vers la fenêtre. J'ai bien dormit, cette nuit. Je n'étais pas spécialement fatigué mais ça m'a fait du bien.  
>Je me redresse doucement au moment où je l'entends revenir. Il ouvre la porte, envoie les vêtements sur le lit et dit :<p>

- J'ai mit le maillot de bain avec, on part directement après le petit déjeuner. Tobi a préparé le sac, mh.

Je le remercie et il referme la porte pour que je m'habille en paix. Et il ne m'a pas mit ses vêtements les plus moches. Un polo noir avec de fines rayures blanches, un jean … troué au niveau des genoux. Il a peut être oublié qu'on était en décembre ?


	21. Chapter 21

De retour après cette semaine éprouvante !  
>Niveau chapitre, celui que je devais poster hier, je le mets aujourd'hui, et vous aurez le 22 demain ! Je suis trop gentille hein :D ?<p>

**Alviss** : Fanfic est bon pour la santé (surtout mes fics xD) Comment ça, je me lance des fleurs ? Même pas vrai ! Je ne pouvais pas résister à briser la situation romantique ! Je veux dire : c'était "trop" beau de toutes facons :D Mais y'en aura d'autres ^^ T'inquiète, il se passera des choses avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble ^^ (dont un lemon énorme d'ailleurs :D) Aha, c'est vrai que y'a pas mal de cas cliniques dans l'Akatsuki, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime, non ? S'ils étaient pas aussi tarés les uns que les autres, ça ne serait pas drôle ! La scène de la douche, je l'ai longtemps imaginée avant de l'écrire. parce que je voulais qu'elle soit à la fois mignonne mais qu'on sente aussi la gêne de Gaara. je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réussi mais au moins, elle me plait comme ça :p Pauvre Gaara, obligé de se doucher avec un pervers ! Itachi avait peur que Gaara le prenne mal, parce que c'est une "tradition familiale", les calinoux de retour à la maison ^^ Ohh non, Déjà que Sasa a disparu, mais alors si toi aussi, qui va me faire des reviews à rallonge ? Je hais les vacances ! Le SasoDei avance, tu l'auras peut être ^^ Quant à un GaaNaru, j'ai une bonne idée qui a germé dans mon esprit pendant que j'étais chez ma grand mère ^^ Je commencerai à l'écrire quand j'aurais terminé le Two shot =)

**Agnesse** : Merci pour ta review ^^ Tu as du courage d'avoir tout lu d'un coup ! Naruto et Sasuke restent des personnages secondaires (et je n'aime pas spécialement le couple, mais il fallait que Sasu soit homo et en couple donc c'est tombé sur le blondinet xD) =) J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

* * *

><p>Je prends ensuite mon petit déjeuner avec Tobi qui m'indique que Deidara prépare ses cheveux. Que sinon, il ressort de la piscine avec des nœuds trop importants. Puis, il me demande :<p>

- Il t'a rejoint quand ?  
>- Quand je dormais.<br>- Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne pas le faire.  
>- A la base, on avait prévu que je reste dans sa chambre, sans dormir, mais avec … ça ..<br>- Ca ?  
>- Tu sais, Sasori et …<br>- Et ?  
>- Je …<p>

Je soupire, baisse la tête pour boire une gorgée de café et murmure :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier.  
>- Une chose qui aurait valut la mort d'Hidan ?<p>

Je grogne et il sourit en demandant :

- Une situation romantique ?  
>- Oui. Mais Hidan a débarqué.<br>- Un baiser ?  
>- Non.<br>- Un presque baiser ?  
>- Mh.<br>- C'est mignon.  
>- Ne te moques pas ! Et puis, de toutes façons, je ne fais pas ça.<br>- D'accord.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il me dise encore ces choses insensées sur l'amour.  
>Peut être a-t-il compris le message ?<br>Deidara arrive plusieurs minutes plus tard en trottinant, les cheveux tressés. Il s'installe, attrape une tartine qu'il engloutit rapidement sous mon regard choqué.  
>Il me tuerait s'il lisait ça, mais là, sur le coup, il ressemble beaucoup à une fille.<br>Tobi a l'air d'avoir deviné mes pensées parce qu'il me demande :

- Au fait, le maillot de bain ?  
>- Je .. Oui, c'est bon.<br>- Je serais allé t'en acheter s'il fallait.  
>- Ne .. Ne dépense pas ton argent pour moi.<br>- Je fais ce que je veux.

Il me sourit, comme s'il se foutait totalement que ça me gêne. On finit rapidement le petit déjeuner avant de prendre la voiture. En arrivant, on se change rapidement. Je cache mon poignet droit du mieux que je peux et Tobi me dirige d'une main douce vers la piscine.  
>Rien que de voir les bassins me fait frissonner d'horreur. Je détourne rapidement le regard tandis que Deidara se met à l'eau rapidement. Tobi m'accompagne jusqu'au côté où il y a le moins de profondeur et me demande :<p>

- Pourquoi est ce que t'as peur de te noyer ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre et il murmure :

- C'est Deidara qui me l'a avoué.  
>- Parce qu'on peut se noyer, dans l'eau.<br>- Et alors ? Tu peux aussi mourir en ..  
>- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.<br>- Juste la noyade ?

Je hoche la tête et il me fait m'asseoir sur de grandes marches. Je cache mon poignet sous ma main gauche. Je ne veux pas le montrer. Il se place devant moi et demande :

- Où est ce que t'as appris à nager ?  
>- Dans un étang.<br>- D'accord. Bon, regarde.

Il me montre trois personnes circulant autour des bassins et me dit :

- Ces gens là sont chargés de ta sécurité ici. Il n'y a presque aucun risque que tu commences à te noyer sans qu'ils te voient. Et je garde un oeil sur toi.  
>- Je …<br>- Tu n'es jamais venu à la piscine ?  
>- Non, j'ai peur de l'eau.<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur la tempe et murmure :

- On risque de rester là pas mal de temps, ça défoule Deidara.

Deidara qui, d'ailleurs, est au milieu d'une longueur. Je hoche la tête pour rassurer Tobi et il murmure :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à avoir peur de quelque chose aussi …

Il s'interrompt en me voyant froncer les sourcils et je murmure :

- Si tu savais, tu comprendrais. Et toi aussi, tu aurais peur.  
>- Je .. Bien.<p>

Il caresse ma joue du dos de la main avant de rejoindre Deidara dans l'eau. Il nage bien, Deidara, il semble avoir beaucoup de technique. Et il a l'air de faire ça la tête totalement vide.  
>Je reste là un moment, essayant de me convaincre que si je nage, je ne me noierai pas et me fais aborder par un garçon de mon âge. Il me tend la main et dit :<p>

- Je m'appelle Neji.

Je prends le temps de le détailler un court instant. Il a de longs cheveux noirs, attachés en une queue de cheval basse, des yeux bleu-gris clairs, presque blancs, un visage aux traits doux.  
>Je lui sers la main en donnant mon prénom et il regarde vers le bassin en demandant :<p>

- Tu ne vas pas nager ?  
>- Non, je n'aime pas ça.<br>- Pourquoi tu es venu alors ?  
>- Pour essayer de faire des efforts.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Pour faire plaisir à mes amis.<br>- Mh.

Il reste silencieux un bon moment avant de dire :

- Tu sais, j'avais peur de l'eau, y'a encore quelques temps. Et j'adore ça maintenant.  
>- C .. Comment tu as fait ?<p>

Il sourit, me regarde et dit :

- Je m'y suis jeté.  
>- Neji nii-san ! On y va !<p>

Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau, rejoint une fille de mon âge près de bassin et me fait un dernier signe de la main avant de partir.  
>« Je m'y suis jeté ».<br>Je ne pense pas avoir d'autre solution que d'y aller. Et je commence à avoir froid. Alors je me lève, m'approche doucement de l'échelle et descends dans l'eau d'un pas hésitant. Le premier contact me fait frissonner d'horreur. Mais une fois que j'ai les pieds au fond, de l'eau jusqu'à mi torse, je ne sens pas son côté oppressant. C'est même agréable. Elle n'est pas chaude mais pas froide non plus. Juste la bonne température, je dirais.  
>Je pose doucement les mains à la surface et fais quelque pas avant d'entendre :<p>

- Tu vois ? Pas si difficile que ça.

Je me fige en entendant cette voix et tourne la tête vers Neji. Il est à genoux sur le bord du bassin. On se regarde un long moment jusqu'à ce que je demande :

- Tu ne devais pas partir ?  
>- Je voulais voir si tu allais te lancer.<p>

Il me fait signe de la main pour que je m'approche alors j'avance vers lui, et à peine je suis à sa hauteur, il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Quand il se redresse, il me demande :

- Tu as quel numéro de casier ?  
>- Q .. Quarante deux.<br>- Ok.

Il sourit, se redresse et s'en va pour de bon, cette fois.  
>C'était quoi, ça, encore ?<br>Je me sens terriblement rougir en le voyant se retourner une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière un mur mais je sors rapidement de mes pensées en entendant Tobi m'appeler. Je le regarde et il me fait de grands signes de bras de l'autre côté du bassin, là où c'est le plus profond. Je lui souris et le rejoins dans un crawl parfait. En arrivant à côté de lui, je m'accroche au bord et il demande :

- Agréable, non ?  
>- Oui, ça va ..<br>- Allez, profite, on reviendra peut être pendant les vacances avec l'Aka.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Mais oui, ça sera marrant. Avec ta fratrie aussi, s'ils veulent venir.

Je soupire, passe ma tête sous l'eau un court instant avant de faire plusieurs longueurs. Ça me détend. Et je sens mes muscles travailler, pour une fois. Ça tire, c'est douloureux.  
>C'est agréable.<br>Après une dizaine de longueurs, je sens une main attraper mon poignet et me redresse. Deidara me sourit et dit :

- Il y a des bassins chauds à remous si tu veux. Et un toboggan.  
>- Mais Tobi …<br>- J'ai finis mes longueurs et tu as bien nagé aussi alors on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Tobi ne dira rien.  
>- Tu es sûr ?<br>- Il est bien content que tu sois dans l'eau déjà.

Je souris en repensant à ce Neji qui m'a convaincu d'y aller. Et qui m'a embrassé sur la joue. Aussi. Accessoirement.  
>Deidara me fait un signe de tête alors je le suis et il me mène dans un bassin beaucoup plus petit mais l'eau y est très chaude. On s'installe l'un à côté de l'autre sur des espèces de bancs à bulles et il me demande :<p>

- Ca t'a gêné, ce matin ?  
>- Je .. tu étais nu !<br>- Je sais. Je suis désolé, j'ai l'habitude de dormir comme ça. Et tu étais bien en boxer toi.  
>- Je dors en pyjama, d'habitude. Enfin, quand je dors ..<br>- Sérieux ? Et t'as jamais trop chaud ?  
>- Non.<br>- Je sais pas comment tu fais. Je suis tout le temps brûlant quand je dors moi .. c'est simple, Sasori m'appelle « bouillotte » quand il a froid.

Je souris et il demande :

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne faut pas dormir avec toi ?  
>- Parce que je peux être très violent au réveil.<br>- Mais tu ne l'étais pas, ce matin.  
>- Non. Mais souviens toi de la dernière fois.<br>- Je .. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, j'étais trop fatigué.  
>- Pourquoi tu es venu ? En plus, Saso était …<br>- Tu l'as vu, ce matin, Saso ?  
>- Non mais …<br>- On a baisé et s'est tiré après.  
>- Quoi ?<p>

Je le regarde et il baisse la tête en disant :

- C'est un très bon ami tu sais, mais des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il s'en fout, de moi. Qu'il ne reste que pour baiser. Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qu'il fait, mais il est parfois très distant. Je ne ressens rien de spécial pour lui, mais ça me blesse quand même.  
>- Tu lui en as parlé ?<br>- Oui, bien sûr, et il m'a assuré que je me trompais.  
>- Je ne m'y connais pas plus que ça, tu sais ..<br>- Personne ne le connait vraiment. C'est dans sa nature d'être autant distant.  
>- C .. C'était dans la mienne, aussi. Avant de connaître le groupe.<br>- Toi, tu as un besoin constant d'attentions.  
>- Ça n'est pas vrai !<p>

Il passe un bras sur mes épaules, me tire contre lui en ébouriffant mes cheveux et dit :

- Si ! Mais pas de n'importe qui ! Ca m'étonnerait que tu laisses ta soeur te faire ça !  
>- Arrête ! C'est pas vrai !<p>

Je le repousse, boudeur et il sourit en disant :

- Mh, je sais.  
>- Mh.<p>

Je me redresse, le regarde un court instant et demande :

- Je .. Je peux te demander quelque chose de très indiscret ?  
>- A quel propos ?<br>- Sur le .. Le sexe.

Il sourit franchement, tourne la tête vers moi et dit :

- Je t'écoute !  
>- Le .. Lequel d'entre vous deux est .. au dessus ?<br>- Oh, on n'a pas vraiment de .. Enfin, ca dépend des envies surtout. On inverse souvent les rôles, c'est plus marrant comme ça.  
>- Et .. Ca fait mal ?<br>- Ca arrive.

Je reste un moment silencieux et il demande :

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu voudrais essayer ?  
>- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !<br>- C'est plutôt bon, tu sais !  
>- Dis pas ça !<br>- Je te promets, sentir quelqu'un jusqu'entre les reins, c'est un délice et ..

Je me lève, de rage et dis, un peu fort :

- Arrête Deidara ! Ce que vous faites est répugnant …

Je m'arrête en voyant son air choqué. Je recule de quelques pas avant de retourner, rapidement, dans le bassin principal. J'ai croisé Tobi, mais j'ai évité son contact. Je vais du côté le plus profond, plonge et fais des longueurs jusqu'à ce que le brun me fasse signe qu'on y va.  
>En arrivant dans les vestiaires, je vois que Deidara a déjà terminé de s'habiller. Il dit quelque chose à Tobi, que je n'entends pas et s'en va.<br>Tobi me donne une serviette puis ouvre mon casier. C'est lui qui gardait les clés, pour être sûr qu'on les perde pas. Et à peine j'ouvre le mien que je vois un papier tomber. Je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le sol et Tobi le regarde d'un air amusé. J'essuie rapidement mes mains, le prends et le déplie pour découvrir une adresse mail. Je regarde la feuille un long moment sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que je lise l'adresse en détail.

Tobi pouffe de rire derrière moi et dit :

- Ah oui, il me semblait bien l'avoir aperçut tout à l'heure.  
>- Tu .. Tu le connais ?<br>- Bien sûr. C'est un des Hyuga. C'est une famille très ancienne, installée en ville depuis plusieurs siècles. C'est un ami d'enfance de Sasuke, mais ils ne se voient pas beaucoup parce que Neji est partit à l'étranger. Je dirais à Sasuke que Neji est dans le coin, ça lui fera plaisir.  
>- Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a donné ça ?<br>- Ce que je vais dire est sûrement évident mais .. comment dire ? Sûrement pour engager une conversation avec toi.  
>- Moi ? Mais je …<br>- Neji est un garçon très gentil et très fidèle envers ses amis. Lui et Sasuke se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il était si mignon quand il était petit !

Je le regarde sans comprendre et il dit :

- Tu penseras à ça plus tard. Maintenant, tu t'habilles et tu cherches un moyen d'aller t'excuser auprès de Deidara de l'horreur que tu lui as sortit tout à l'heure.

Son ton, qui était doux depuis qu'il me parlait de Neji, est soudain devenu très froid. Je baisse la tête, récupère mes vêtements et m'installe dans une cabine pour me sécher et m'habiller. Il me dit :

- Je ne te savais pas homophobe.  
>- Je ne suis pas homophobe.<br>- Alors ..  
>- J'ai embrassé Deidara, je te rappelle. Et Hidan ! Et tu m'as ..<br>- Ce que tu as dit …  
>- A été dit sur le coup de la colère. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment.<br>- Pas vraiment ?  
>- Je .. Je .. Il m'a énervé, en insinuant que je devrais essayer et .. Enfin .. Je ne suis pas comme ça.<br>- Ça n'est pas une raison valable de dire ça.

Je soupire, me lève et frappe violemment dans la cloison avant de murmurer, la tête sur le plastique :

- Crois moi, Tobi, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. J'ai une raison valable. La meilleure d'entre toutes mais si j'en parle, je .. je .. je vais perdre les pédales. Et devenir dangereux pour toutes les personnes croisant mon regard. Et si celui que j'étais ressort, je .. je .. je ne serais jamais plus le Gaara que tu connais.

Il y a un long silence jusqu'à ce qu'il me murmure :

- Je te fais confiance.  
>- Merci.<br>- Mais exc ..  
>- Je comptais le faire.<br>- D'accord.

Je glisse la feuille dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, ressort de la cabine, la serviette à la main et la range dans le sac. Tobi sort à son tour, m'ébouriffe les cheveux et dit :

- Sèche toi les cheveux, là bas !

Il me montre un sèche cheveux, accroché au mur et j'y passe rapidement avant de sortir de l'endroit. Deidara est adossé au mur, près de la porte et fume en regardant l'horizon d'un air vague. Je m'approche doucement de lui, glisse une main dans son dos et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de poser la tête sur son épaule. Il demande :

- Tu le pensais ?  
>- Pas vraiment.<br>- Pas vraiment ?  
>- Je suis désolé, Deidara, je ne peux pas m'imaginer en train de faire ça.<br>- Ça .. ça te dégoute ?  
>- Ne cherche pas, s'il te plait. C'était une mauvaise idée, de ma part, de t'en parler et ..<br>- Est ce que je te dégoute ?  
>- Pas le moins du monde.<br>- Je .. J'ai repensé à la tête que tu avais faite, quand je t'avais volé un baiser et ..  
>- C'est … Je suis désolé Deidara. Je m'excuse sincèrement.<p>

Je glisse mon autre bras autour de son ventre mais il me repousse en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Je soupire, baisse la tête et me laisse guider d'une main dans le dos par un Tobi compréhensif. Je regarde Deidara, ses cheveux flottant dans le vent et je ne comprends pas.  
>Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'accepte pas mes excuses.<br>Le voyage en voiture est particulièrement calme. Je regarde Deidara qui a les yeux perdus dans le paysage. En arrivant, Tobi me dit qu'il va faire à manger et Deidara monte directement dans sa chambre. Je soupire.  
>Je ne veux pas le perdre.<br>Je rejoins Tobi à la cuisine et lui demande :

- Il y a des magasins dans le coin ?  
>- Quel genre de magasin ?<br>- Une boulangerie me suffirait.  
>- Oui alors. En remontant la rue vers le centre, troisième à gauche.<br>- Ok, j'y vais en vitesse.  
>- Tu veux acheter quoi ?<br>- Je .. Tu verras plus tard.  
>- Ok, dépêche toi quand même.<p>

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et prends rapidement mon porte feuille dans mon sac de cours avant de me rendre à la boulangerie en question. J'y achète plusieurs choses bien particulières avant de rentrer en vitesse. Je cache ce que j'ai acheté dans mon sac et va aider Tobi en cuisine avant de mettre la table. Il me regarde d'un air suspect mais ne dit rien.  
>Le repas se passe en silence. Deidara s'est contenté de manger avant de débarrasser son assiette et de retourner dans sa chambre. Quant à Tobi, une fois qu'il est certain que le blond n'est pas là, il me demande :<p>

- Tu as trouvé un moyen de te faire pardonner ?  
>- Je l'espère.<br>- Tu .. l'espères ?  
>- Oui je ..<p>

Il sourit et dit :

- C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas que tu utiliserais ce mot en particulier.  
>- Pourquoi ça ?<br>- Parce qu'en général, tu es plus sûr de toi que ça. Que là, ça laisse penser que tu doutes de toi même et que tu as peur du résultat.

Je lui jette un regard noir et il sourit en disant :

- Et tu viens de me confirmer que j'avais raison.  
>- En tous cas, cet après midi, je …<br>- Tu vas me faire des exercices de maths, physique, SVT, ainsi que me lire plusieurs passages de votre livre de français avant de m'expliquer ce que tu en penses.  
>- Quoi ? Mais ..<br>- C'est ce qu'on avait dit, hier. Et Deidara, de son côté, travaillera aussi, comme tous les jeudis après midi.

Je soupire, passablement contrarié et il sourit en disant :

- J'ai dit à Temari que je le ferais.

Je repense alors à ce que Deidara m'avait dit et demande :

- C'est vrai que tout le groupe va passer les vacances ici ?  
>- C'est Dei qui t'en a parlé ?<br>- Je .. Oui.  
>- En effet. On fait ça à Noël et durant les vacances d'été. Mais si tu ne te réconcilies pas avec Dei, tu …<br>- Mais si c'est le cas, je pourrais rester ?  
>- Oui. Quand j'aurais demandé à ta soeur si ça la dérange. En ce moment, tu passes plus de temps avec moi qu'avec elle !<br>- Mais elle .. Elle n'est pas comme toi … Elle a peur de moi dès que …  
>- Et qui a instauré cette peur ? Et qui la fait durer pour la contrôler ?<p>

Je soupire, baisse la tête et il ébouriffe mes cheveux en disant :

- Je comprends que le pouvoir que tu peux avoir sur les gens donne un sentiment bizarre. Mais tu ne dois pas en profiter. Elle est heureuse que tu t'ouvres aux autres, que tu acceptes certaines choses qu'avant, tu refusais catégoriquement.

Je hoche la tête et il dit :

- Allez, vaisselle, tu nettoies la table, tu mets une nappe pour ne pas l'abimer et on commence les devoirs.  
>- Hé ! Pourquoi je fais tout le temps la vaisselle ?<br>- Parce que tu n'es plus un invité, mais bel et bien un membre de la famille !  
>- Et Dei ?<br>- Dei, je vais aller le voir, essayer de gérer la crise qu'il pourrait me faire et le mettre au travail. Crois moi, c'est assez fatiguant comme ça, pour lui, comme pour moi.  
>- D .. Désolé.<p>

Il sourit et s'en va sans un mot.  
>J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Pas de review anonyme today !  
>Pas grave, je vous aime quand même, chers lecteurs ;)<br>(Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai édité mon profil ! ^^)

* * *

><p>Je fais rapidement la vaisselle, perdu dans mes pensées et, accessoirement, dans les bulles du produit de nettoyage avant de la sécher et de la ranger. Je suis obligé de fouiller un peu pour trouver une nappe et j'attends les autres. Tobi arrive le premier, un paquet de feuilles à la main et Deidara le suit, trainant des pieds, d'un air morose. Ils s'installent tous les deux, Tobi me donne plusieurs feuilles photocopiées ainsi que des feuilles blanches et je me mets directement au travail.<br>Plus vite j'aurais terminé, mieux ça sera.  
>Cet enfoiré de Sasuke a photocopié des exercices dont on n'a pas encore étudié les leçons mais il ne sait pas à qui il s'adresse.<br>Je me vengerai. Peut être.  
>Une fois les exercices terminés, je soupire, me frotte les yeux et Tobi me demande :<p>

- Déjà ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu sais que je suis capable de te corriger et …  
>- Et bien vas y.<p>

Il est sûrement choqué que je lui parle sur ce ton. Deidara lève un regard noir vers moi avant de se replonger dans ses maths. Tobi me corrige rapidement et me demande :

- Tu … Tu n'as jamais sauté de classe ?  
>- Non.<br>- Pourquoi ça ? Tu es doué !  
>- J'ai toujours eu des cours à la maison. C'est ma première année en lycée et .. Enfin .. Je …<p>

Je détourne le regard et dis :

- J'ai étudié ça il y a quatre ou cinq ans.  
>- Quoi ? Mais …<br>- S'il te plait, Tobi, je ne veux pas évoquer ça ici. Tu diras juste à Sasuke qu'essayer de me piéger était une mauvaise idée.  
>- Te .. piéger ?<br>- Mh. on n'a pas encore travaillé ces leçons en cours.  
>- Je lui en parlerai.<br>- Je fais quoi, maintenant ?  
>- Essaye d'expliquer sa leçon à Deidara, j'arrive à rien avec lui quand il s'agit de maths.<p>

J'acquiesce et me place sur la chaise à côté de Deidara mais il ne veut pas me montrer sa feuille. J'arrive juste à lire un « le déteste » avant qu'il la roule en boule, y mette feu et l'envoie sur le carrelage. Tobi réagit tout de suite, se lève et éteint la boule de feu du pied en hurlant :

- Deidara ! Qu'est ce qui te prend encore ?  
>- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche. Et je ne continue pas mes devoirs tant qu'il est dans la même pièce que moi, mh.<p>

Tobi soupire, me jette un regard implorant alors je me lève et il m'indique :

- Itachi laisse toujours l'un de ses ordinateurs allumés si tu veux.

Je me doute qu'il fait référence à l'adresse que j'ai reçue à la piscine. Je hoche la tête et sors de la pièce en soupirant. Je monte rapidement au premier, entre dans la chambre d'Itachi. Tout est parfaitement rangé.  
>Je m'installe à son bureau, me connecte à un logiciel de messagerie instantanée et y entre l'adresse de Neji, non sans appréhension.<br>Après tout, c'est un inconnu.  
>Il m'accepte directement et une petite fenêtre s'ouvre :<p>

- Salut ! T'es qui ?  
>- Gaara. On s'est vus à la piscine et tu as laissé ton adresse dans mon casier.<br>- Oui, exact. Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu te connecterais avant ce soir. Tu n'as pas cours ?

Pendant qu'il écrit, je regarde son image personnelle en détail. Il porte un kimono bleu foncé et ses cheveux sont détachés. Ça lui donne un air très sérieux malgré son petit sourire.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui.  
>- Comment ça se fait ?<br>- J'ai été renvoyé.  
>- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que j'ai remis un prof à sa place.

Oops. J'aurais peut être pas dû dire ça. Il met un long moment à répondre :

- Ah ? Et t'avais fait quoi ?  
>- Rien de spécial ! Il m'a traité d'incapable, il en a payé le prix.<br>- Ne dis rien. Tu as Ebisu ?  
>- Oui. Comment tu sais ?<br>- J'ai été dans ce lycée pendant deux mois, à peu près mais je suis rapidement partit. J'ai plein d'amis là bas.  
>- Genre Sasuke ?<br>- ... Comment tu sais ? Tu le connais ?  
>- Les amis, dont je t'ai parlé ce matin, ce sont Madara et Deidara.<br>- Sérieux ?  
>- Oui, je suis chez eux en ce moment même !<br>- Pourquoi t'es sur le pc si t'es chez eux ?  
>- Parce que Tobi donne ses cours à Deidara et je ne veux pas les déranger.<br>- Et ils laissent un invité seul dans la maison ?  
>- Je suis un peu plus qu'un invité, si tu veux tout savoir.<br>- Ah, ne dis rien ! Tu fais partie du groupe de Tobi ! Son groupe de parole.  
>- Oui.<p>

Je baisse les yeux vers le clavier, ne souhaitant pas vraiment voir sa réponse mais je suis surpris qu'il écrive :

- J'admire beaucoup Tobi pour ce qu'il fait. Si tu y es, c'est que t'en avais besoin, je vais pas te blâmer pour ça.  
>- T'as pas peur que je sois un psychopathe assoiffé de sang ?<br>- Ca serait excitant !

Ola !  
>Je recule ma chaise roulante de l'ordinateur, les mains en l'air. Non non non, ça ne va pas ça. Je vois qu'il répond mais j'ai presque peur de lire.<br>Je soupire pour moi même devant mon comportement. C'est pas comme ça que Deidara me pardonnera. Je me rapproche avec flegme et lis sa réponse :

- Désolé, j'écris trop souvent ce que je pense. Ne prends pas ça au premier degrés. Je sais que parfois, Tobi a des gens avec de gros problèmes et je respecte beaucoup son travail.  
>- Y'a pas de mal.<br>- Alors tu es chez eux ? Je n'habite pas loin, je viens te chercher si tu veux. On pourra discuter face à face, c'est toujours plus agréable.  
>- Ça ne me dérange pas de parler via un ordinateur.<br>- Allez, je ne te mangerai pas ! Dans cinq minutes, je suis là.

Hein ? Quoi ?  
>Il se déconnecte dans la seconde.<br>Il est sérieux en plus ?  
>Je ne bouge pas. Dans le genre « je bouge pas, tu me vois pas », je suis le roi là.<br>J'entends tout de même qu'on sonne à la porte cinq minutes plus tard et j'entends Tobi m'appeler. Je soupire, sors de la chambre après m'être déconnecté et m'approche de l'escalier. Il ajoute :

- Y'a une visite pour toi !  
>- Je .. Je me maquille et j'arrive !<br>- Ok !

Bon. Deux minutes de répit. Trois si je prends mon temps. Je vais doucement à la salle de bain, attrape l'eye liner acheter la veille et cache rapidement mes cernes avant d'arranger mes cheveux.  
>Attendez ! Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je me fais « beau » pour un total inconnu ?<br>Je secoue la tête, range ce que j'ai utilisé et descends. Neji est dans le hall avec Tobi et Deidara le tient dans ses bras. Je m'approche doucement et Tobi me sourit en disant :

- Monsieur se fait beau en plus !  
>- Tobi !<br>- Oui ? C'est moi ?

Je le fusille du regard et il m'oblige à m'approcher d'une main dans le dos. Neji me sourit mais perd rapidement son sourire quand j'entends Deidara lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Cependant, il ne se démonte pas et Tobi dit :

- Allez Dei, on se remet au boulot. Gaara, n'oublie pas notre rendez vous, ce soir.  
>-OK.<p>

J'enfile ma veste, mes chaussures et sors avec Neji. En marchant vers le grand portail, il garde un moment le silence avant de s'arrêter en dire :

- Écoute, on n'ira pas plus loin avant d'avoir mit quelque chose au clair.

Je m'arrête, ferme les yeux et demande :

- Il t'a parlé de ce que j'ai dit ce matin ?  
>- Oui. Je veux que tu saches que je suis homosexuel et que je m'accepte très bien. Je me montre souvent en public sans que ça me dérange. Et si tu es …<br>- Je ne suis pas homophobe. J'accepte Deidara comme j'accepte Sasuke et sa relation avec Naruto. Si j'ai dit ça, c'est uniquement parce qu'on parlait de mon cas en particulier. Je ..

Je soupire, me tourne vers lui et dis :

- Si je suis dans le groupe de Tobi, c'est pour une raison que je n'ai pas encore dévoilée, mais elle engendre beaucoup de « problèmes » en moi. J'accepte l'homosexualité tant qu'elle ne me touche pas, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir à ce propos.

Il me regarde d'un air grave, penche la tête sur le côté et demande :

- Alors ce que tu as dit ..?  
>- Je n'en suis pas fier. Je me suis excusé auprès de lui mais ça n'a pas suffit alors je recommencerai ce soir, quand il se sera calmé. J'ai regretté ce que j'ai dit avant même d'avoir terminé ma phrase.<br>- Ca me suffit dans ce cas.

Il sourit faiblement, s'approche et on reprend notre route. Je dis :

- D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai déjà embrassé, Deidara. Ainsi qu'un autre membre du groupe aussi hétéro que moi. Et ça ne m'a ni choqué ni dégouté. C'est juste le sexe qui …  
>- D'accord, j'ai compris.<p>

Je souris et il demande :

- Alors comme ça, tu connais Sasuke ?  
>- En fait, je suis dans sa classe. Je l'ai connu avant d'entrer dans le groupe.<br>- Il va comment ?  
>- Plutôt bien je dirais. À part l'incident.<br>- Quel incident ?  
>- Oh, il t'en parlera mieux que moi. Enfin non. Il vaudrait mieux que tu nous aies tous les deux sous la main quand tu voudras entendre l'histoire.<br>- Genre ce soir, au diner auquel Tobi m'a invité ?  
>- Par exemple.<br>- Tu seras là ?  
>- Oui. Je ne partirai qu'après la réunion de ce soir.<br>- Alors vous me raconterez ça.

On passe le grand portail et il me fait tourner à gauche.

- Dis moi, Gaara, tu as mon âge, c'est ça ?  
>- Quinze ans, oui.<br>- Tu as une petite amie en ce moment ?  
>- Non ! Je laisse tomber, trop prise de tête.<br>- Qui était la dernière ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, détourne le regard et dis :

- Pas la peine d'en parler, trop gênant.  
>- Pourquoi ? Elle était comment ?<br>- Non mais tu la connais sûrement en plus …  
>- Donne moi son nom.<br>- … Ino.  
>- Sérieux ? Tu t'es fait Ino la truie ?<p>

Je hausse une épaule et il sourit en disant :

- Combien de temps ?  
>- Quatre jours !<br>- Oh mon … Sérieux ?  
>- Ouais, je ne la supportais plus. Et elle faisait ça que pour se rapprocher de Sasuke. Alors on a couché et je l'ai quittée.<br>- C'est salaud de faire ça.  
>- C'est elle la salope dans l'histoire !<p>

Il me regarde la bouche entrouverte. Ça me surprend aussi de dire ça comme ça mais au final, c'est ce que je pense.

- Après avoir couché, elle m'a demandé de raconter ses exploits à Sasuke. Et elle était tellement mauvaise …  
>- Alala, la pauvre. Quand les filles apprendront que Sasuke est homo …<br>- Et bien ..  
>- Mh ?<br>- Elles le savent.  
>- Depuis quand ? Sasuke s'affiche maintenant ?<br>- Depuis l'incident ! Enfin, depuis son retour en cours, plus précisément.  
>- Et elles espèrent toujours qu'il s'intéresse à elles ?<br>- On dirait bien.  
>- Désespérant. Des fois, je me demande comment les hétéro font pour supporter ce genre de conneries. Sans offense hein ?<br>- Mh. J'ai eu du mal, si ça peut te rassurer. Surtout qu'elle a insulté Beethoven …  
>- Ouais, elle est pas réputée pour ses gouts … Bon, à part pour les mecs .. Enfin, certains … On dirait qu'elle a eu de la chance avec toi ..<p>

Je le pousse, légèrement gêné tandis qu'il lâche un petit rire et je dis :

- Et encore, Deidara m'a prêté des vêtements pour aujourd'hui. C'était pas vraiment prévu que je reste dormir chez eux cette nuit et vu qu'il est moins musclé que moi, je suis un peu à l'étroit dans ses habits. Mais si tu me voyais dans mes vrais vêtements, tu baverais.  
>- Mh, j'attends de voir ça, dans ce cas.<p>

On échange un regard et il se détourne rapidement. Il s'arrête brusquement, m'attrape le poignet pour que je m'arrête à mon tour et me montre une maison d'un signe de tête. Il me fait passer le portail et dit :

- C'est là que j'habite en général.  
>- En général ?<br>- Oui, c'est la maison de mon oncle. J'ai aussi un appartement en centre ville.  
>- Un appartement .. A toi ?<br>- Ouais ! Enfin, un loft. J'y vais, de temps en temps, quand j'ai besoin d'être tranquille.

Je regarde vers la maison. C'est une grande bâtisse traditionnelle, en discordance totale avec les maisons modernes du quartier. Il sourit et dit :

- Mon oncle a tenu à ce qu'on garde cette maison. Il paraît qu'elle est très ancienne.  
>- Elle est belle.<br>- Et toi ? Elle ressemble à quoi, ta maison ?  
>- Je .. Je vis en appartement avec ma soeur et mon frère.<br>- Et tes parents ?  
>- Non. Il n'y a que nous trois. Ma soeur est notre tuteur légal.<br>- Ah, désolé.  
>- Y'a pas de mal, tu pouvais pas savoir.<p>

Il me fait entrer dans la maison, enlève ses chaussures, me retire doucement ma veste et un homme apparaît devant nous. Neji dit :

- Voici Charles, notre majordome.

Un majordome ? Carrément ?  
>J'enlève mes chaussures, les alignant parfaitement dans le genkan et Neji m'entraine dans les pièces de la maison jusqu'à me faire entrer dans une chambre. C'est une pièce plutôt vaste, mais vu la taille de la maison, ça ne m'étonne pas, au premier, avec un grand futon, un bureau, une armoire en bois noir laqué et des portes coulissantes menant à un balcon. Il regarde autour de lui et dit :<p>

- Désolé, il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit pour s'asseoir. Je ne ramène pas souvent des gens ici.  
>- Pas de problème, t'en fais pas.<p>

Je m'installe sur le bord du futon, le dos contre une paroi et il se pose à côté de moi avec un sourire. Il me demande :

- Ca ne te gêne pas d'être dans le même lit qu'un homo ?  
>- Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Tu comptes profiter de moi ?<br>- Ca pourrait me donner des envies.  
>- Crois moi, je saurais te repousser.<br>- Je peux être très entreprenant.  
>- Ne joue pas trop, tu risques de perdre.<br>- Mh ? Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?  
>- Tu demanderas à Sasuke, ce soir.<br>- Pourquoi ? Il a tenté quelque chose avec toi ?  
>- Non. Mais tu comprendras.<br>- Au fait, tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Ou à boire ?  
>- Non, c'est bon. On a mangé y'a pas longtemps.<br>- Tu es sûr ?  
>- Mais oui, t'en fais pas pour moi.<p>

Il sourit et demande :

- Comment ça se fait que tu aies embrassé Deidara si t'es pas homo ?  
>- Oh, juste pour ce jeu là. On se faisait un « Action ou vérité » et ça m'est tombé dessus.<br>- Je vois. Et l'autre mec ?  
>- C'était pour embêter ma soeur. En fait, ma soeur et mon frère savent très peu de choses sur moi. Ils ont peur de moi à cause de mon passé.<br>- Peur comment ?  
>- Oh, je pourrais les faire fuir en un regard. Le mec a lâché l'information comme quoi j'étais plus puceau, ce qui a profondément choqué ma soeur alors pour l'embêter un peu plus, on s'est embrassés.<p>

Il sourit et demande :

- Tu comptes faire quoi de ta vie ?

Je soupire, détourne le regard et dis :

- Aucune idée. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie de travailler. Et toi ?  
>- Je travaille déjà en plus de mes cours !<br>- Et tu fais quoi ?

Il sourit, se lève et me passe un magazine.  
>Ok, le mec est mannequin. Pourquoi est ce que je pense à Ino, d'un coup ?<br>Je regarde les photos un court instant avant qu'il dise :

- J'ai commencé cette année. J'ai eu plusieurs propositions de magazines pour poser, à cause de ma famille et tout ça, et ça fonctionne plutôt bien alors je continue. J'ai de la chance que le quartier soit calme. Rien que ce matin, à la piscine, j'ai été abordé plusieurs fois.  
>- Et ça te plait ?<br>- Oui ! Ça me fait beaucoup voyager et mon agent est plutôt sympa.

Il me regarde un court moment et dit :

- Tu sais, je pourrais te faire entrer dans le milieu si tu le voulais.  
>- Je .. Quoi ?<br>- Mh, t'es plutôt mignon et .. original, je dirais.  
>- Non, je ne peux pas.<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu es trop pudique ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te regarde ?  
>- Non, rien à voir. Je … Je ne peux pas me permettre de trop me faire voir.<br>- Pourquoi ça ?  
>- Si j'ai emménagé ici, c'était pour fuir quelque chose. Alors si je passais dans des magasines ou je ne sais quoi, ca m'apporterait des ennuis.<br>- Ah. N'hésite pas à me dire si tu changes d'avis.  
>- Ca ne risque pas.<br>- On sait jamais !

Il sourit et mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche. Je réponds :

- Oui !  
>- C'est Tobi. Tu peux rentrer ?<br>- Quoi ? Déjà ?  
>- Ouais, le docteur m'a appelé, ils ont avancé le rendez vous parce qu'une personne s'est décommandée.<br>- J'arrive.

Je raccroche et Neji se lève en demandant :

- Je te raccompagne ?  
>- Tu n'es pas obligé.<p>

Je me lève, on descend et j'enfile rapidement ma veste et mes chaussures. En le voyant faire de même, je lui dis :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.  
>- J'ai envie de te raccompagner.<p>

Je détourne le regard devant son air amusé et on sort de la maison. Il me demande :

- Vous allez où ?  
>- Chez le docteur pour les vaccins de Deidara.<br>- Oh ? Il accepte les docteurs maintenant ?  
>- Pas vraiment mais il a dit que si je l'accompagnais, il ferait un effort. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait que je vienne quand même, avec tout ça.<br>- Il te pardonnera, ne t'en fais pas. Il est juste sensible par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Tobi et …

Il s'interrompt en détournant les yeux et je souris en disant :

- Tobi m'a raconté, t'en fais pas.  
>- Ah, ça va, j'ai pas gaffé alors. Mais je suis certain qu'il te pardonnera quand tu auras trouvé les mots ou les gestes.<br>- Je l'espère aussi. Il compte beaucoup pour moi.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui, c'est .. c'est mon premier ami.

Je hausse une épaule et il sourit en disant :

- C'est pas le plus simple à gérer, si tu veux mon avis.  
>- On a pas mal de points communs alors ça aide.<br>- Du genre ?  
>- Genre, la musique, l'art, un passé difficile .. Ca rapproche, tout ça.<br>- J'ai fait partie du groupe, tu sais ?  
>- Vraiment ?<p>

Je le regarde et il sourit en disant :

- Oui, au tout début que Tobi l'a crée. J'avais des problèmes qui me bouffaient de l'intérieur et il m'a aidé à les résoudre.  
>- Il ne me l'avait pas dit, ça.<br>- Il t'a parlé de moi ?  
>- Oui, un peu. Il m'a dit que tu étais un ami d'enfance de Sasu, que tu étais gentil .. Et très mignon quand t'étais gosse !<br>- Rah, je vais le tuer !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant son air contrarié tandis qu'il détourne le regard.


	23. Chapter 23

Fanfic a buggé toute la journée, j'ai même pas put éditer le chapitre et vous mettre un petit mot :(  
>En fait, je voulais surtout dire que j'avance bien dans le second chapitre de mon two shot, qu'il sera peut être posté ce week end si tout se passe bien ^^<p>

Petite pensée à mes reviewer habituel absents :)

* * *

><p>Je souris devant son attitude et on arrive à la maison de Tobi. Il nous accueille avec un sourire, me fait un clin d'oeil auquel je réponds d'un regard noir et il me dit :<p>

- On y va quand t'es prêt !

Je récupère un des « trucs » dans mon sac et dis :

- C'est bon.  
>- Ok. Neji, tu restes ici si tu veux, Sasu ne devrait pas tarder avec Naruto. Vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire je pense.<p>

Neji sourit et dit :

- Je n'étais pas mignon quand j'étais gosse !  
>- Mais si ! Tu avais de belles joues rondes ! Souviens toi, ta tante adorait les pincer et tu râlais tout le temps !<br>- Tobi !

Il lui pince une joue, d'un air attendrit et Neji se dégage en disant :

- Arrête ça !  
>- Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange pas d'habitude !<br>- Mais là, si !

Tobi se fige un court instant avant de sourire largement et Neji se renfrogne un peu plus avant de le pousser dehors. Je suis Tobi et on va dans la voiture où Deidara attend déjà. Il évite mon regard et ne dit rien du trajet. On n'attend pas longtemps avant d'être pris par un vieux docteur aux allures de pervers. Deidara va s'installer seul sur la table d'auscultation mais dès que le docteur s'approche, il le repousse en disant :

- Non, je peux pas.

Il ferme les yeux en posant la main sur sa bouche et je crois qu'il est sur le point de pleurer. Je soupire, m'approche, prends sa main et murmure :

- Dei, regarde moi.  
>- Vas-t-en toi !<br>- Dei, s'il te plait.

Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Ses grands yeux bleus sont embués de larmes et il est clairement terrorisé. J'entrecroise mes doigts aux siens, glisse ma main libre sur la joue pour replacer ses cheveux derrière son oreilles et murmure :

- Si tu te laisses faire, je te donne un cadeau.  
>- J'en veux pas de tes cadeaux de merde, mh. T'es qu'un putain d'hypocrite de mes deux !<br>- Embrasse moi Dei.  
>- Je veux pas …<p>

Je prends sa main, la passe dans mon dos pour la poser sur ma peau et m'approche de lui. Ça ne rate pas. Il sert les doigts sur ma hanche, entrouvre les lèvres d'envie et je l'embrasse doucement.  
>Je crois que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte.<br>Et pendant que j'entends le docteur faire son boulot, Deidara remonte la main dans mon dos sans la moindre gêne, jusqu'à la poser en bas de ma nuque, ce qui fait que j'ai le dos à l'air, ainsi que la moitié du ventre. Il s'arrête quand le docteur annonce que c'est bon. Il me lâche, replace mon haut et regarde son bras avant de me demander :

- Le .. Le cadeau, c'était vrai ?

Je sors un truc de ma poche, le place à quelques centimètres de son visage et murmure :

- Pardonne moi Dei. Je regrette beaucoup.

Une sucette. Je lui ai acheté une sucette à la fraise. Enfin, j'en ai acheté pour tout le monde ce soir. Deidara sourit largement, attrape la sucette et murmure :

- Je … Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça aussi.  
>- C'est pas grave, je comprends.<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue et je le laisse se rhabiller en retournant avec Tobi qui sourit en murmurant :

- Bien joué.

Je hausse une épaule et le docteur lui donne plusieurs indications avant qu'on sorte du cabinet. En voiture, Deidara s'installe à côté de moi et je le prends dans mes bras. Il murmure :

- Je .. J'ai même pas sentit quand il m'a piqué.  
>- Normal, j'embrasse tellement bien !<br>- Ts, sois pas arrogant. Je pourrais t'embrasser que tu perdrais tous tes sens.

Je soupire en secouant la tête, ce qui le fait largement sourire et on arrive chez les Uchiha. En arrivant, je vois que les sacs de Sasuke et Naruto sont en bas de l'escalier. Je voulais aller les rejoindre au salon mais Deidara me prend par le poignet et m'entraine à l'étage en disant qu'il veut me parler.  
>Une fois dans sa chambre, je remarque directement qu'il a ramené mon tableau qui trône fièrement sur le bureau. Il rougit et dit :<p>

- Je t'avais prévenu !  
>- Je sais.<br>- Je .. Pour … Pour ce que tu as dit, tu le pensais quand même ?

Je soupire et demande :

- Tu me feras la gueule si je te dis la vérité ?  
>- Non.<br>- Je .. Ecoute, Dei, ce que tu fais avec Sasori ne me regarde pas. Si tu aimes, que vous vous respectez, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Mais je ne peux pas envisager ce genre de relation pour moi sans que ça me dégoute. Ce … c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. C'est quelque chose qui me .. me …

Je soupire, passe la main sur mon visage et dis :

- Je déteste tout ce qui est lié au sexe. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me touche. Je ne me branle jamais. C'est comme ça. C'est pour ça que j'étais malade après avoir couché avec Ino. Je pensais que ça irait mais ça n'était pas le cas. Rien que … que ce baiser qu'on avait échangé m'a … et puis, Konan m'a parlé et ça allait mieux. Mais avec Ino, c'était dégoutant. Tout était dégoutant. Si j'ai couché avec elle, j'en avais envie mais je l'ai rapidement regretté. Je me sentais sale.  
>- Tu …<p>

Il se racle la gorge, détourne les yeux et demande :

- Tu t'es fait violer ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question directement. Je murmure :

- Je ne veux pas en parler, s'il te plait.  
>- Je comprends.<p>

Il soupire, me prend dans ses bras en frottant doucement mon dos et murmure :

- Je t'aurais pardonné ce matin si j'avais pas été tellement en colère.  
>- C'est rien.<br>- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé Gaara, j'ai presque peur de le savoir mais je serais là, d'accord ? Si tu veux en parler mais que tu n'y arrives pas devant les autres, je suis là.  
>- Merci Dei.<p>

Il m'embrasse sur le front et je pose la tête sur son épaules.  
>Sa présence me rassure mais différemment que celle de Tobi. Tobi ressemble beaucoup plus à une figure paternelle à mes yeux. Un brin incestueuse depuis ce baiser qu'on a échangé mais plus saine que la relation que j'avais avec mon père.<br>C'est différent avec Dei mais je n'ai aucun mot pour le définir.  
>Il soupire en entourant mes épaules de ses bras et me rapproche un peu de lui. On reste plusieurs minutes comme ça et ça me fait un bien fou. Jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte :<p>

- Hé vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous tripoter un peu !

Je souris et Deidara m'embrasse sur ma joue en me lâchant. On sort de la chambre et Sasuke nous regarde, amusé. Il me demande :

- Vous venez ? Neji est en bas encore et …

Je hoche la tête et Deidara me prend par le bras, solennellement avant de m'entrainer en bas. Je m'installe tranquillement sur le canapé, pose la tête sur son épaule et Neji demande :

- Alors ? Cette piqure ?  
>- Il a trouvé un bon moyen de me distraire. Et d'ailleurs …<p>

Il sort la sucette de sa poche, l'ouvre et commence à la sucer avec gourmandise. J'en cherche rapidement pour les autres, les distribue et m'en ouvre une pour moi, au citron.  
>Je la fais lentement tourner sur mes lèvres, la suçote, glisse ma langue dessus et me fige totalement en sentant quatre paires d'yeux me dévisager.<br>Je les regarde un à un, hausse les épaules et réalise. Je me sens rougir mais je ne me démonte pas et dis :

- Arrêtez donc de fantasmer, cette bouche est une bouche d'hétéro. D'ailleurs, vous deux là ..

Je désigne Naruto et Sasuke de la tête et dis :

- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en couple !

Neji sourit et dit :

- Préviens moi si tu changes d'orientation.  
>- Ca ne risque pas.<p>

Il me fait quand même un clin d'oeil et Sasuke dit :

- Ah oui, Neji, je t'ai pas raconté !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Gaara m'a sauvé la vie !

Je soupire. Il aurait quand même put annoncer ça différemment. Neji me regarde pendant que Sasuke raconte :

- Je rentrais du lycée. Tu connais le chemin entre le lycée et ici, c'est pas la porte à côté mais il faisait bon alors j'ai voulu rentrer à pieds. Et j'ai été attaqué par des mecs. Ils étaient six et voulaient me racketter. Il m'ont reconnu en tant qu'Uchiha et vu que je résistais, ils m'ont frappé et poignardé.  
>- P .. Poignardé ?<br>- Ouais ! Regarde !

Sasuke se lève et lui montre sa cicatrice, encore bien vive, d'au moins quinze centimètres sur le ventre. Il se réinstalle et dit :

- J'ai perdu connaissance et là, c'est à Gaara de raconter.

Je soupire, retire la sucette de ma bouche pour pouvoir parler et dis :

- Je suis intervenu. Je me suis débarrassé des mecs, j'ai fais du bouche à bouche à Sasuke et voilà.  
>- Arrête, Gaara, tu as mit cinq adultes KO et un en fuite !<br>- Ca n'était pas si exceptionnels, c'était des merdes. Ils m'ont même pas blessé.  
>- Et tu as fait du karaté ! Ca aide aussi.<p>

Je soupire et il ajoute :

- D'après les secouristes, il m'a fait une compression de plaie parfaite, m'a fait un massage cardiaque en même temps qu'il appelait les secours.  
>- Non, j'ai appelé avant. Et puis, quelle idée de plus avoir de pouls !<br>- Comme si j'y avais put quelque chose ! Je perdais tout mon sang.  
>- Oui, j'ai remarqué ça, j'en avais partout.<br>- Bref, il m'a réanimé et les secours sont arrivés.

Je soupire et il me demande :

- Comment ça se fait que t'étais là d'abord ? Tu habites à l'opposé !  
>- Je te suivais.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Je voulais te menacer pour que Tobi annule la facture qu'il avait envoyée à ma soeur.<br>- Euh .. D'accord.  
>- Tobi le sait.<br>- Enfin en tous cas, sans toi, je serais mort dans une ruelle.  
>- Ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait la même chose que moi.<br>- Rêve pas. Tout le monde n'a pas autant de couilles.  
>- Tu m'as déjà remercié, tu vas pas recommencer quand même !<br>- Tu es un héros Gaara !  
>- Pas vraiment. J'aurais tué ces mecs si j'en avais eu le temps mais ton état était trop sérieux.<p>

Il y a un petit blanc et Naruto me dit, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Recommence donc à sucer que je continue de fantasmer.  
>- Arrête, t'as Sasuke déjà.<br>- Je sais !

Il sourit largement et je reprends ma sucette en grognant un peu. On entend ensuite Tobi appeler Sasuke qui se lève immédiatement. On le regarde sortir de la pièce et Neji demande :

- Au fait, c'est réglé votre petit problème à tous les deux ?

Je regarde Deidara qui sourit en disant :

- Oui, on s'est expliqués.  
>- Comment il a fait pour te distraire ?<p>

Deidara sourit, glisse la main du bras qu'il a sur mes épaules sous ma gorge et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de dire :

- De la meilleure façon qui soit.  
>- Arrête de profiter de moi.<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue et dit :

- Je vais aller me coucher, je me sens fatigué. Tu viens avec moi ?  
>- Je suis pas ...<br>- Juste le temps que je m'endorme.

Je soupire, hoche la tête et il m'entraine doucement. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil aux autres avant de sortir de la pièce et vois Naruto chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Neji qui a un léger sourire. En arrivant dans la chambre, Deidara commence à se déshabiller et je lui dis :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te foutre à poil ?  
>- Je dors toujours nu.<p>

Je soupire, lui tourne le dos et ne me retourne que quand il me dit que c'est bon. J'enlève mon sweat pour ne pas avoir trop chaud, m'installe à côté de lui mais il m'incite à me rapprocher. Si bien que je me retrouve dans son dos, un bras autour de lui, le visage dans ses cheveux. Il ferme les yeux mais son visage semble triste. Je lui demande :

- Ca va pas ?  
>- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?<br>- Tu as l'air triste.  
>- Non, ça va. Juste fatigué.<br>- Il t'a tellement fatigué que ça, Saso, cette nuit ?  
>- T'es sûr de vouloir parler de ça ?<br>- Tant que tu ne me dis pas que je devrais essayer.  
>- Il était très gourmand, et frustré. Je l'ai repoussé plusieurs fois dans la semaine.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que j'avais pas envie de … De lui. Il a même été un peu brute avec moi mais ça ne me dérange pas.<br>- Brute ?  
>- Oui, parce que frustré. Il m'a fait un peu mal mais après, c'était le pied, mh.<br>- Donc, t'étais en dessous ?  
>- Oui ! Contre le bureau.<p>

Je regarde le bureau en question avant de détourner les yeux tandis qu'il sourit largement. Il murmure :

- Je trouve la levrette très …

Il frissonne en fermant les yeux et dit :

- Tu vois quoi.  
>- Pas vraiment en fait.<br>- Ah bon ? Tu …  
>- Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ma première fois. Et avec Ino, je l'ai laissée faire.<br>- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
>- Je ..<br>- Désolé, je sais que tu veux pas en parler.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue en le remerciant. Il sourit, s'installe plus confortablement et glisse sa main dans la mienne pour que je le sers un peu plus fort. Je ferme aussi les yeux pour profiter de ce calme.  
>Et dire que j'ai faillit le perdre, aujourd'hui.<br>Je reste comme ça un long moment, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos. Je tourne doucement la tête et vois Tobi nous regarder un long moment avant de murmurer :

- Réveille le, j'aimerais qu'il mange.

Je hoche la tête et il referme la porte sans bruits. Je regarde Deidara un court instant, libère ma main pour caresser sa nuque et murmure :

- Debout mon grand, on va manger.

Il grogne, récupère ma main et me demande encore cinq minutes. Il utilise ma main comme une sorte de doudou. Je lui laisses quelques minutes et dis :

- Allez, on va manger maintenant.  
>- C'est obligé … ?<br>- Oui ! Que tu prennes un peu de gras, ça te ferait pas de mal !

Il grogne, se met sur le dos et me regarde dans les yeux. Il murmure :

- Tu te souviens que je suis nu ?  
>- Je te dis pas de te lever dans la seconde non plus …<br>- Ca ne me ferait rien que tu me vois.

Il attrape sa couette et la descend lentement sur son torse tandis que je ne lâche pas son regard des yeux. Je lui demande :

- Tu n'as donc aucune pudeur ?  
>- Aucune.<br>- Tu m'as regardé, hier, sous la douche ?  
>- Si je te dis que oui, tu m'en voudras ?<p>

Sa couette est à présent en bas de son ventre et je ne lui réponds pas. Il demande :

- Et si je l'avais fait, ça te gênerait tant que ça ? Savoir que tu attires un autre homme, ça t'embêterait ?  
>- Je t'attire ?<br>- Oui mais je sais que j'ai aucune chance de te mettre dans mon lit.  
>- Qu'est ce qui t'attire en moi ?<br>- Toutes ces zones d'ombre. Ça te gêne alors ?  
>- Pas plus que ça, tant que tu ne tentes rien.<br>- Je t'en ai fait la promesse.

Il est à présent totalement nu devant moi et je le regarde toujours dans les yeux. Il sourit et murmure :

- Je bande.  
>- Je ne regarderai pas.<p>

Il s'étire doucement, fermant légèrement les yeux et murmure :

- Et toi ? Tu m'as regardé ?  
>- J'ai pas eu le choix à cause de la longueur de tes cheveux.<p>

Il sourit largement et on entend toquer à la porte, suivit de la voix de Tobi :

- On vous attend les jeunes !

J'en profite pour me détourner.  
>Ce jeu un peu pervers ne me plait pas.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les vacances ou fanfic qui bug, mais je n'ai eu que 30 visites sur mon dernier chapitre, contre environ 200 pour les autres :( Bref.

Nouveau chapitre, un peu court, mais le chap 26 fera environ 6000 mots, donc ça rattrapera ^^

Alviss : Bien reçu ton message, mais le fait est que ton adresse mail a été censurée, du coup, je peux pas t'add ! :D J'espère que tu as aimé les chapitres que tu avais ratés, et j'aurais une review rapidement (Bah oui, que je me marre un peu ^^)

* * *

><p>Je me lève, lui envoie ses vêtements et sors de la pièce sans me retourner. Une fois dehors, je me permets un soupire et descends rapidement. Tobi me demande :<p>

- Il arrive ?  
>- Oui, il avait du mal à se réveiller.<p>

En passant à côté de lui, Itachi me prend dans ses bras en disant :

- Bonjour, bel inconnu !

Il m'embrasse sur le front avec un sourire et je le repousse en demandant :

- Qu'est ce que t'as fumé toi ?  
>- Oh arrête, t'es plus souvent ici que chez toi. Et ça ne me dérange pas.<br>- J'ai utilisé ton pc tout à l'heure.

J'attrape des assiettes dans le placard et me dirige vers la salle à manger mais la porte s'ouvre devant mes yeux, m'obligeant à faire un bond à en arrière et une assiette glisse de la pile. Je l'attrape avant qu'elle n'explose sur le sol, devant les yeux ébahis de Neji et Sasuke. En me redressant, je me racle la gorge et les contourne pour mettre la table.  
>J'entends Sasuke appeler Tobi qui demande :<p>

- Quoi ?  
>- Gaara a fait un truc bizarre.<p>

Je soupire, récupère les couverts et Sasuke dit :

- Je crois qu'il a des réflexes de fou.

Je dispose les couverts autour de la table et ils arrivent, Tobi avec les casseroles en main et je me sens dévisagé. Je soupire et dis :

- Coup de chance, c'est tout. Me regardez pas comme ça.

Deidara arrive à ce moment. Il me regarde un court instant avec un sourire et demande :

- Pourquoi vous le dévisagez comme ça ?

Il s'approche de moi, glisse une main dans mon dos, m'embrasse sur la joue en murmurant un « merci » et s'installe avant de se servir, totalement indifférent de la tension autour de la table. Itachi casse, à mon plus grand plaisir, le silence en demandant :

- Pourquoi t'as utilisé mon pc au fait ?  
>- Et bien dis toi que j'ai été abordé à la piscine ce matin, par lui là !<p>

Je montre Neji d'un signe de la tête qui sourit largement. J'ajoute :

- Il a laissé son mail dans mon casier alors je suis allé lui parler. Il a débarqué ici, on est allés chez lui, revenus … Toute une histoire !  
>- Je savais pas que t'étais revenu au fait, Neji !<br>- Ouais, je suis chez mon oncle pour les vacances. Enfin, je sèche aujourd'hui et demain, je voulais vous faire la surprise.

Tobi se redresse alors, me pointe du doigt et dit :

- Tu vas en cours toi demain, t'oublies pas !  
>- Oui, je rentre chez Tema ce soir.<br>- Chez toi …  
>- Je .. Oui.<p>

Il sourit et demande :

- Tu te plais ici ?

Je détourne le regard et mange en silence tandis qu'il s'amuse clairement de ma gêne.  
>Bien sur que je me plais, ici.<br>Après le repas, je fais la vaisselle, aidé par Neji et il me demande ensuite de le raccompagner. En marchant, emmitouflé dans ma veste, il me demande :

- Tu es proche de Deidara ?  
>- Pourquoi tu faisais partie du groupe ?<p>

Il sourit, mets les mains dans ses poches et dit :

- L'histoire de ma famille est un peu spéciale, je t'en parlerai un autre jour.  
>- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?<br>- Je voudrais pas que tu me prennes pour je ne sais quoi.  
>- Pas de chance que ça arrive.<br>- Je …

Il sourit, clairement gêné et dit :

- Désolé pour le bisou ce matin. J'utilise ça pour que les gens gardent un souvenir positif de moi. Ça fait un peu partie de mes techniques de drague et vu que tu …  
>- Pas grave.<br>- D'accord. Mh.

Il replace ses cheveux derrière son oreille et dit :

- Sasuke m'a un peu parlé de toi quand t'étais avec Dei. T'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de cool.  
>- Oula, je suis loin d'être cool !<br>- Non, vraiment, il a dit ça. Que tu étais plutôt gentil en général, malgré le crochet que tu lui as mit.  
>- Je me suis défendu, ce jour là.<br>- Il m'a dit oui ! Mais .. Enfin .. Tu pourrais me filer ton numéro de portable ?  
>- Bien sûr.<p>

Je le lui dicte pendant qu'il le tape sur son téléphone et j'ajoute :

- Je vais sûrement passer les vacances chez les Uchiha.  
>- Ah ouais ?<br>- Ouais. Paraît que tout le groupe sera là, je peux pas rater ça.  
>- On pourra trainer ensemble ?<p>

Je lui souris tandis qu'il détourne le regard et dis :

- Ouais, on pourra.

On arrive à son portail et il me fait face en disant :

- Sympa de m'avoir raccompagné.  
>- J'ai pas eu à te sauver toi.<p>

Il sourit et demande :

- Demain soir, tu vas chez Tobi ?  
>- Oui, pour la réunion.<br>- On se croisera alors, je viendrais peut être pour saluer certaines personne.  
>- Ok.<br>- A demain alors.

Il me sourit et rentre tandis que je prends le chemin de retour. En revenant, je suis accueillit par Hidan qui me prend dans ses bras en disant que je suis un petit con. Je soupire, le regarde et dis :

- On s'est vus hier !  
>- Roh, dis le si ça t'emmerde !<p>

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et on monte. J'ai pas spécialement envie de parler ce soir, même si Tobi semble s'amuser de mon état sans que je n'en saisisse la cause. C'est Nagato qui me ramène, étrangement. Il a insisté pour ça mais il ne m'accompagne pas en haut. J'ai mes vêtements de la veille dans un sachet. En arrivant, Temari me sourit et me demande :

- Alors, l'inconnu, ça va ?  
>- Mh. Douche !<br>- J'aurais à te parler après.  
>- Ok.<p>

Je prends une longue douche, très relaxante avant d'aller voir Temari. Elle me regarde un court moment avant de dire :

- Tobi m'a appelé pour les vacances.  
>- Tu .. Tu es d'accord ?<br>- Bien sûr que oui.

Elle me donne un sac de voyage et dit :

- Prépares tes affaires, j'irais déposer le sac en allant au boulot. Et n'oublie rien.  
>- T'es sérieuse ?<br>- Oui mais n'espère pas être débarrassé de moi ! Je suis invitée avec Kankuro pour le repas de Noël.

Je souris, attrape le sac et m'empresse d'aller le remplir de mes plus beaux vêtements avant d'y glisser mon ordinateur portable ainsi que ma tablette. J'y mettrais ma trousse de toilette demain matin. J'y glisse aussi ma lame, incapable de rester trop longtemps sans l'avoir à portée et m'allonge pour me reposer un peu. Ça n'est qu'au matin que je me rends compte d'une chose.  
>Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de courbatures.<br>Je me lève douloureusement donc, m'habille le plus vite possible avant de passer à la salle de bain. Je m'y prépare, fais ma trousse de toilette que je place dans mon sac que je déplace dans le salon et, après un café, je vais au lycée.  
>Ce que m'avait dit Sasuke se vérifie. On me jette des regards noirs sans retenue, tandis que je marche tranquillement. Étrangement, je ne suis pas surpris de voir Neji avec Sasuke et Naruto devant la grille. En arrivant près d'eux, je m'allume une cigarette, regarde Neji avec un sourire et demande :<p>

- Avoue que tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir pour vérifier ce que je t'avais dit.  
>- Chut.<p>

Il croise les bras, me regarde de façon hautaine et je souris largement en disant :

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que t'en penses.

Il détourne la tête, ce qui fait bien rire Sasuke qui s'approche de moi, replace mes cheveux et dit :

- Tu lui plais.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il ajoute :

- Je le connais depuis des années. Il a un faible pour les mauvais garçons et depuis qu'Hidan t'a relooké, tu es très bien.

Je tire sur ma cigarette avec un léger sourire et demande :

- Qui arrive derrière moi ?

Sasuke décale légèrement la tête et annonce :

- La truie.

Je soupire tandis qu'Ino se place devant moi. Elle me regarde un court instant avec d'essayer de m'embrasser mais je tourne la tête en disant :

- Salut Ino, je peux t'aider ?  
>- Tu .. Hum …<p>

Elle regarde Neji puis Sasuke et me demande :

- Ca te dirait qu'on ressorte ensemble ?  
>- Non.<br>- Mais … Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que, d'une, tu te servirais encore de moi pour te rapprocher de Sasuke, voire même de Neji maintenant que tu m'as vu avec lui, et de deux, c'était terrible.<br>- Quoi ? Arrête, on était super bien ensemble.  
>- Hm, bien sûr.<br>- Mais tu … Enfin … Je ne te plais pas ?

Je soupire, jette un coup d'oeil à Neji et demande à la blonde :

- Tu veux lancer une nouvelle rumeur ?  
>- Je ..<p>

J'attrape Neji par la nuque et l'embrasse. Une quart de seconde, juste pour pouvoir dire que je l'ai fait devant du monde. Il joue rapidement le jeu parce qu'il me prend par la main en souriant et je regarde Ino en disant :

- Voilà la rumeur : tu étais tellement peu naturelle, chiante, fatigante, castratrice et baveuse que je suis devenu homo. Ça te va ? C'est assez people pour toi ?

Elle ouvre grand la bouche, me gifle et part sans se retourner. Je me retourne vers elle, de mon côté et ajoute :

- Et Sasuke est HOMO. Ça veut dire qu'il aime les hommes, va falloir vous y faire les filles ! Vous ne ferez jamais chavirer son cœur !

J'entends des sanglots et me retourne vers les autres en tirant sur ma cigarette. Sasuke et Naruto me remercient tandis que je vais pour lâcher Neji mais il dit :

- Me repousse pas si tu veux rester crédible.

Je grogne, l'attrape par les hanches et l'attire contre moi en disant :

- Profiteur.  
>- Oh, je ne fais que suivre ton plan totalement extravagant.<p>

Je soupire, secoue la tête et Sasuke pouffe de rire en disant :

- T'as été horrible avec elle.  
>- Et alors ? J'ai déjà une réputation de merde maintenant, autant l'entretenir.<p>

Il s'éloigne ensuite avec Naruto pour se bécoter et je dis :

- Désolé de t'avoir utilisé. Ça n'est pas spécialement gentil.  
>- Mh, non, je m'en fous. Et j'ai eu le droit à un baiser alors …<p>

Il hausse une épaule. Je le regarde, finis ma cigarette et demande :

- Tu auras un vrai baiser à la sonnerie, pour faire genre mais n'en espère pas plus.  
>- Même si je viens te chercher à midi ?<br>- N'en profite pas.  
>- Juste un peu …<p>

Il attrape doucement le haut de ma chemise au niveau du premier bouton fermé, me tire vers lui et m'embrasse non sans hésitation, mais je pense surtout que c'est pour jouer la pudeur et le désir.  
>Oh, ca change d'Ino, y'a pas à dire.<br>Il glisse les bras autour de mon cou, caresse ma nuque, se rapproche un peu plus de moi, comme si c'était possible et la sonnerie retenti au moment où sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne.  
>Mais j'apprécie trop pour m'arrêter.<br>Ah non, je ne dois pas penser ça. C'est pour le rôle, rien de plus.  
>Quand il s'écarte, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure en me regardant dans les yeux, j'entends des insultes fuser mais je suis trop subjugué par son regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure :<p>

- Tu devrais peut être y aller, mh ?  
>- On se voit ce soir ?<br>- Oui.

Il me vole un dernier baiser avant de se détourner et je rejoins Sasuke et Naruto qui m'attendent au portail. On va en classe sans rien dire, et une fois installés, Sasuke me demande :

- C'était comment ?

Je le regarde d'un oeil vitreux, croise les bras sur la table pour y poser la tête et dis :

- Normal.  
>- Arrête, je le connais. Je lui ai donné son premier baiser tu sais, je sais qu'il est doué.<br>- C'était mieux qu'avec Ino si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
>- GAARA ! SASUKE ! Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous intéresser aux cours.<p>

Sasuke soupire et je regarde le prof. On est en maths. Je soupire à mon tour et dis :

- On ne dérange personne.  
>- Vous dérangez toute la classe avec vos bavardages ! C'est comme ça à chaque fois.<br>- On parle à voix basse.  
>- Sabaku, au tableau.<p>

Je jette un regard à Sasuke et me place au tableau. Le prof demande :

- Vous pensez ne pas avoir besoin de ces cours ?  
>- Je n'ai pas dit ça.<br>- Faites pas le malin, Sabaku. Les professeurs ont été prévenus de votre comportement.  
>- Vous voudriez pas reprendre les cours que je me repose un peu ?<br>- Je reprendrais quand vous aurez résolu ce problème ! Et vous y passerez l'heure s'il le faut ! Ca vous apprendra peut être à être autant effronté.

Il note alors un système de deux équations non linéaires à deux inconnues au tableau.  
>Je soupire, prends une craie et la fait tourner entre mes doigts en regardant les équations. Je sais faire ça mais ca remonte un peu.<br>Le prof sourit et dit :

- C'est du niveau Terminale S spécialisé math, vous ne pourrez jamais le résoudre, Sabaku. Vous avez peut être une grande gueule mais …

Il s'arrête en me voyant commencer à écrire mes calculs au tableau. J'utilise ma main gauche, pour une fois.  
>On n'a pas idée de provoquer un Sabaku.<br>Quand j'ai terminé, que je note les réponses possibles, je repose la craie sur le bureau et retourne à ma place pour contempler mon chef d'œuvre. Sasuke me regarde mais je l'empêche de parler en un regard. Si j'ai attiré la mauvaise humeur du prof sur moi, c'est seulement pour ne pas qu'il soit puni, lui aussi.  
>Le prof met bien vingt minutes à vérifier mes calculs et finit par dire :<p>

- Allez, je vous vire.

Je range mes affaires en silence, récupère ma veste et me dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir, je lui souris et il dit :

- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez triché mais …

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et sors de la classe. Je vais attendre le prochain cours devant la salle. Je reçois même un appel de Tobi :

- Gaara, qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?  
>- J'ai évité une colle à Sasuke.<br>- Et t'es encore viré de cours.  
>- Juste pour une heure.<br>- T'as de la chance que ça soit le dernier jour avant les vacances.  
>- Arrête, me fais pas la morale. J'ai à peine parlé avec Sasuke et le prof m'a prit en grippe. Alors je lui ai cloué le bec, rien de plus.<br>- Oui, Sasuke m'a envoyé une photo du tableau. Tu vas venir donner des cours à Deidara.  
>- Il a quoi, Dei, avec les maths ?<br>- Il y arrive pas. Il a du mal dans ses développements. Il comprend les principes mais ne sait pas les appliquer.  
>- T'as fait des études toi ?<br>- Je suis allé au lycée et je fais une formation à distance en psycho.  
>- Ça ne m'étonne même pas !<br>- Ah .. Attends, je viens de recevoir une photo.

Il y a un court silence et il me demande :

- Comment ça se fait que j'ai reçu une photo de toi avec ta langue dans la bouche de Neji ?

Je pouffe de rire et dis :

- Ah, en fait, Ino me collait alors je lui ai fait croire que j'étais devenu homo à cause d'elle et Neji m'a servit de preuve.  
>- Ca se fait pas tu sais ?<br>- Je me suis excusé auprès de lui, j'avais pas vraiment d'autre échappatoire sur le coup. Il m'a dit que ça le dérangeait pas.  
>- Bon. Ecoute, je te laisse, on se voit cet après midi. Y'a Deidara qui danse dans le salon.<br>- Comment ça, il danse ?  
>- Je sais pas ce qu'il a, il est joyeux ce matin.<br>- Filme le.  
>- Déjà fait.<p>

Je souris et il raccroche.


	25. Chapter 25

Rah, je suis fière de mon two shot :D  
>Aujourd'hui, je vais commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction, sur un concept un peu bizarre, mais j'en parlerai sur mon profile quand j'aurais bien avancé et qu'elle me conviendra. elle va être dure à écrire, mais l'idée me hante depuis tellement de jours que j'ai besoin de l'écrire ^^<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera très important ! :D

**Agnesse** : Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

><p>Les heures suivantes se passent sans accident, à part que je reçois des mots d'insulte venant d'à peu près toute la classe. Je mange à la cantine avec Sasuke et Naruto à midi avant que j'aille chez les Uchiha seul. Les deux autres sont allés chez le blond.<br>En arrivant, je passe par le salon et surprends Deidara debout sur le canapé, devant la télé, écoutant du hard rock, une télécommande lui servant de micro. « I believe in a thing called love » de The Darkness.  
>Je profite du spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige, me regarde et murmure :<p>

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?  
>- Assez longtemps.<p>

Il rougit, se rassied sur le canapé et se racle la gorge avant de demander :

- Bien ta journée ?  
>- Ça va.<br>- J'ai reçut une belle photo ce matin …  
>- Me dis pas qu'il te l'a envoyée à toi aussi !<br>- Si !  
>- Ne te fais pas d'idées hein.<br>- Oh non. Je te donne juste un conseil. Si un jour, tu penses changer d'orientation, tu serais mieux avec lui qu'avec moi.  
>- Pourquoi ça ?<br>- Parce que j'ai un très gros appétit.

Il sourit largement et ajoute :

- Et de toutes façons, je couche avec Sasori.  
>- Tu ne sors pas avec Sasori.<br>- Mais je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.  
>- Bon, arrête de dire des bêtises. Ou est Tobi ?<br>- Aux courses. Et il devait aller voir deux ou trois trucs.  
>- Et tu ne l'as pas accompagné<br>- Non, je devais t'attendre. Paraît que tu dois me donner des cours de math.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ?<p>

Il sourit et m'entraine à la salle à manger. On passe l'après midi à faire des exercices et ça se passe plutôt bien. Il a essayé de me faire du chantage, pour que je lui promette un bisou s'il réussissait ses exercices mais j'ai résisté.  
>Quand Tobi revient, vers dix-huit heures, on l'aide à ranger les courses et il me demande :<p>

- Ca s'est bien passé ?  
>- Il a finit tous ses exercices et n'a pas fait de fautes.<br>- Quoi ?

Il récupère les feuilles, les regarde en détails et soupire en disant :

- Je te hais tu sais ?  
>- C'est pas gentil de dire ça.<p>

Il sourit, me prend dans ses bras et dit :

- Bon ! Je t'engage pour les vacances. À ce rythme, tu vas lui faire finir son programme en retard.  
>- Quoi ? Mais ..<br>- Ne discute pas. J'ai monté ton sac dans sa chambre mais on s'arrangera ce soir pour décider qui dort où avec qui.

Je m'écarte de lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de câlin, là. Il dit :

- Neji viendra peut être dormir ici aussi. J'ai ressortit des futons pour les combles s'il faut.  
>- Tobi … Calme toi ! Panique pas ! Respire !<br>- Hein ? Je suis calme ! Juste surexcité d'avoir tout le monde qui vient !  
>- Et tu sais que je dors pas !<br>- Je sais aussi que Deidara a dormit avec toi, mercredi soir, que ça s'est bien passé.  
>- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de recommencer.<br>- On verra ça ce soir.

Quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte, Deidara hurle qu'il est occupé alors Tobi me fait signe d'aller ouvrir. Je m'y rends rapidement et ouvre la porte sur Neji, un sac à l'épaule et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Je le regarde un moment et demande :

- Des lunettes de soleil ? Carrément ?  
>- Je suis photosensible !<br>- … Il fait nuit.

Il sourit, enlève ses lunettes et entre en disant :

- Ok, c'est parce que j'ai la classe avec.

Je secoue la tête, ferme la porte derrière lui et il m'embrasse sur la joue en disant :

- Bonsoir chéri, je t'ai manqué ?  
>- Commence pas.<br>- Oh, dure journée peut être ? Pas grave, on va aller prendre un bain ensemble, ça te fera du bien.

Je soupire et il pouffe de rire en enlevant sa veste. Il demande :

- Elle t'a foutu la paix au moins ?  
>- J'ai même reçut des insultes.<br>- Bien !

Il enlève ses chaussures et se rend rapidement au premier avec son sac tandis que je rejoins Tobi qui me dit :

- Je vous ai entendus.  
>- Mh.<p>

Il sourit, m'ébouriffe les cheveux et demande :

- Tu cuisines ?  
>- Hein ?<br>- Allez, s'il te plait !  
>- C'est pas l'heure ! On attend tout le monde !<br>- Oh, d'accord, d'accord, c'est toi le chef.  
>- Bon !<p>

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, replace ma chemise et dit :

- Ta soeur est heureuse.  
>- Tu l'as appelée ?<br>- Hier, pour lui demander par rapport aux vacances. Elle m'a dit que c'était la première fois que tu faisais des vacances chez des amis.  
>- Mh.<br>- Putain ! Vous êtes où bande de cons ?

Ah tiens, Hidan est arrivé. Il entre dans la cuisine, me prend dans ses bras et dit :

- Salut mon grand.  
>- Oui Hidan, s'il te plait, évite de m'étouffer !<br>- Désolé d'être content de te voir !  
>- Arrête ou je vais croire que t'es amoureux !<br>- Petit con va !  
>- H .. Hidan ?<p>

Le concerné se tourne vers Neji, à la porte de la cuisine et va rapidement le serrer dans ses bras en disant qu'il lui a manqué. Et ça se passe comme ça avec tous les membres.  
>Je ressens quelque chose de gênant.<br>Ils sont tous autour de lui, installé au salon, en train de se rappeler de vieux souvenirs pendant que je cuisine. Bon, je ne suis pas un chef mais j'arrive à faire quelque chose de mangeable.  
>Je mets ensuite la table, les appelle pour manger en pensant à quelque chose m'attendant dans mon sac. Ils parlent, tous ensemble, ils rient, ils s'amusent.<br>Et je réalise.  
>Oh mon dieu, je suis jaloux de Neji.<br>Je rumine en terminant mon repas et attends pour faire la vaisselle avant de m'installer à la télé pour penser à autre chose. Jusqu'à ce que Tobi annonce qu'on profite de la soirée sans réunion. À ce moment là, je monte récupérer mon sac dans la chambre de Deidara, le monte dans les combles et m'installe sur un fauteuil avec ma tablette sur les genoux, ma lame à côté de moi.  
>Mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de dessiner.<br>Alors je prends ma lame, la dégaine, et commence à jouer avec, l'esprit ailleurs. Je la fais tournoyer entre mes doigts avec habilité. Avec habitude.  
>Tobi arrive plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il s'installe à genoux, à mes pieds et j'appuie mon coude sur mes genoux pour poser ma tête dans ma main. Je le regarde dans les yeux, faisant toujours tournoyer la lame à quelques millimètres de son visage et il ne bouge pas. Quand je m'arrête en posant la lame sur sa gorge, il me demande :<p>

- C'est avec ça que t'as tué ton oncle ?  
>- Non.<br>- Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné ?  
>- Pour ne blesser personne.<br>- Pourquoi tu blesserais quelqu'un ?  
>- J'étais en colère.<br>- Pourquoi ?

Je ne prononce aucun mot mais je le pense très fort. Il sourit et demande :

- Neji ?

Je détourne les yeux, rengaine ma lame et il demande :

- Pourquoi tu serais en colère ?

Je soupire et il murmure :

- Oh, je vois ! C'était pas de la colère ! Tu es jaloux de lui !

Je ferme les yeux et il pouffe de rire en disant :

- Je le comprends, t'en fais pas. Il attire souvent les lumières vers lui, il ne fait pas exprès, c'est surtout à cause de son nom.  
>- Les autres, ils … Ils n'ont d'yeux que pour lui. Y'en a même que j'ai voulu saluer et qui m'ont ignoré.<br>- Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu, tu peux pas leurs en vouloir d'être heureux de revoir un ami.  
>- Je sais.<p>

Je glisse ma main libre sur sa joue et demande :

- Pourquoi tu m'as menacé d'un faux pistolet quand je suis venu pour la seconde fois ?  
>- Déjà, je ne pensais pas que tu verrais que c'était un faux.<p>

Je soupire et il dit :

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois violent, vis à vis de mon comportement avec ta soeur mais je ne savais pas jusqu'où tu pourrais aller alors je voulais me protéger. Je ne pensais pas que tu me désarmerais sans ciller.  
>- Si je ..<p>

Je m'interromps en voyant Neji passer la trappe. Tobi m'attrape la nuque, m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- J'aimerais éviter de le retrouver en morceaux.  
>- Mh.<p>

Il sourit, replace discrètement mes cheveux sur mon front et s'en va tandis que Neji s'approche. Il s'assied sur le canapé à côté de moi et reste un instant silencieux avant de demander :

- Ca va pas ?  
>- Non.<br>- Tu veux en parler ?  
>- Je viens de le faire avec Tobi.<br>- C'est quoi ça … ?

Il approche la main de ma lame mais je murmure :

- Je te déboite le poignet si tu y touches.  
>- Hein ? Pourquoi ?<br>- N'y touche pas.  
>- O .. Ok.<p>

Il se recule, se réinstalle dans le fauteuil et il y a un long silence avant que je demande :

- Pourquoi t'étais dans le groupe toi ?  
>- Longue histoire.<br>- On a tout notre temps.  
>- Bon. Ma famille est divisée en deux parties. La branche principale, la sôke, composée des ainés, des gens importants, ceux qui s'occupent de l'entreprise ainsi que la branche secondaire, la bunke, qui doivent passer leur vie au service de la branche principale. Mon père et mon oncle sont frères jumeaux, mais vu que mon oncle est né le premier, il a été choisit pour faire partie de la branche principale, reléguant mon père au rang de .. domestique, vu les tâches qu'il effectuait.<p>

Il soupire et demande :

- Tu as fait attention à la piscine ? La fille qui m'a appelée quand on se parlait ?  
>- Vite fait.<br>- C'est ma cousine, Hinata. C'est la future héritière de la société. Bref. Vu qu'il faisait partie de la branche secondaire, mon père ne faisait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'à ce que des menaces de mort commencent à arriver au bureau de mon oncle. Il n'osait même plus sortir de chez lui. Alors, pour le protéger, les ainés de la sôke ont décidé que mon père effectuerait toutes les rencontres à partir de maintenant. Et à cause de ça, il a été tué. Bien évidemment, j'en ai beaucoup voulu à ma famille pour ce qu'ils avaient fait et ça m'a rongé pendant longtemps. Je faisais n'importe quoi pour leur causer des problèmes. Tobi m'a apprit à maitriser mon malêtre, et m'a fait comprendre que mon destin serait celui que je décide, et non celui que mon oncle déroulait devant mes pas.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil et il sourit en disant :

- Ca te va ?  
>- Ca va.<br>- Pire ou pas que ton histoire ?  
>- Pas comparable.<br>- À toi de m'expliquer quelque chose !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Hier, quand je parlais à Sasuke, il m'a donné un nombre te concernant mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.  
>- Un nombre ?<br>- Dix-sept et demi.

J'entrouvre la bouche en le dévisageant, la referme en détournant la tête et il ajoute :

- Paraît que c'est une rumeur qu'Ino a lancée mais …  
>- Ne … Ne cherche pas ok ?<br>- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ?

Je me racle la gorge et demande :

- Tu sais que Sasu nous a photographiés ce matin ?  
>- Ouais ! J'ai mit la photo en fond d'écran sur mon téléphone.<br>- … Pourquoi ?  
>- Ca rend plutôt bien. On dirait une photo professionnelle.<p>

Il sort son téléphone, me le montre et je soupire en disant :

- Tu délires. On dirait un couple lambda au milieu d'une foule !  
>- C'est qui le mannequin ici, mh ? Moi, je l'aime bien cette photo ! Je suis sur qu'elle se vendrait plutôt chère même.<p>

Je soupire et il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de dire :

- Désolé si j'ai accaparé l'attention ce soir.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il sourit en disant :

- Ils m'ont tous glissé un mot sur toi, tu sais. Hidan n'a pas arrêté. Il t'aime beaucoup je pense.

Je rougis et il ajoute :

- C'est pas pour tout le monde qu'il achèterait autant de fringues. Il est pas avare mais il m'a clairement dit qu'il avait dépensé une belle somme pour toi.  
>- Il m'a obligé !<br>- Ouais, ça, ça m'étonne pas. Et je comprends mieux d'où tu tiens ton look. Il a bon goût.

Je souris et il demande :

- On descend avec eux ?  
>- D'accord.<p>

Je récupère ma tablette, ma lame et les range rapidement dans mon sac avant de descendre. Je vais directement me mettre dans les bras d'Hidan qui demande :

- T'étais où, espèce de planqué ? Encore en train de te tripoter avec Deidara ?  
>- Je ne me tripote pas avec Dei !<br>- Avec Neji alors ? Tsss, tu me déçois, je croyais que tu m'étais fidèle. Petit con va !  
>- Je te suis totalement fidèle, Hidan. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur le front et demande :

- Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?  
>- Je ne dors pas.<br>- Allez ! Promis, je mettrais ma camisole !  
>- Je ne voudrais pas te séparer de Kakuzu !<br>- Ts, il peut aller se faire voir, cet enfoiré d'avare !

Regard noir de la part de Kakuzu et je murmure :

- Non, je vais plutôt te laisser avec l'infirmière de la dernière fois !  
>- Quelle infirmière ?<br>- Je sais pas ! À toi de me le dire ! Quand tu dormais dans la chambre d'Ita, tu murmurais des trucs bizarres.  
>- Quel genre ?<br>- « Un peu plus … Encore … Plus fort .. »

J'imite parfaitement sa voix suppliante, gémissant en me cambrant légèrement et il devient tout rouge, ce qui fait bien rire les autres. Il murmure :

- C'est de toi que je rêvais, cette fois là.  
>- Mon cul ouais ! Tu …<br>- Ton cul, oui, justement …

Il bloque mes bras dans mon dos, me mord la nuque en glissant sa main libre entre mes jambes. Ce qui semble choquer les autres. Neji se lève brusquement, s'approche mais Tobi l'en empêche.  
>Je donne un coup de coude dans le ventre d'Hidan pour qu'il me lâche, me tourne et bloque sa gorge en arrière de l'avant bras. Je n'ai même pas prit la peine de me dégager mon autre main. Je le regarde dans les yeux et murmure :<p>

- Calme toi tout de suite Hidan.  
>- Et tu feras quoi, hein ?<p>

J'appuie un peu plus sur sa gorge, le faisant rire. Alors j'approche un genoux, l'appuie doucement sur son entre jambe, juste pour le menacer et murmure :

- Je te prive de toute envie.

Il lâche ma deuxième main, me repousse violemment. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il disait qu'il pouvait être dangereux.  
>En reculant, je monte sur la table basse et il va pour me mettre un coup de poing mais je l'esquive, attrape son poignet, lui tord le bras et le mets à genoux par terre en disant :<p>

- Hidan, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te blesser.

Il sort son couteau de son autre main, que j'attrape rapidement. Je tends ses bras en arrière, pose un pied sur son dos et dis :

- Hidan, stop.

Il secoue la tête plusieurs fois avant d'arrêter de se débattre. Je crois qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire. Il semble essoufflé, pose le front sur le bord du canapé et murmure :

- Je .. Gaara je …

Je le lâche, range son couteau dans ma poche et murmure :

- Ne m'oblige plus jamais à recommencer.

Il frotte doucement ses poignets en hochant la tête et je m'éloigne de lui pour aller m'asseoir près de Nagato. Hidan se redresse et murmure :

- Je .. Je vais aller prendre ma dose et .. dormir.

Il évite les regards et sort de la pièce. J'essuie doucement ma nuque, pour enlever la bave de sa morsure et Neji demande :

- Pourquoi vous avez pas réagit ? Il … Il ...

Tobi soupire et dit :

- Gaara sait se défendre, il n'a besoin de personne.  
>- Tu connais Hidan ! Il l'aurait tué s'il en avait eu l'occasion.<br>- Et toi, tu connais celui du début, instable et violent. Je pourrais te dire des trucs sur lui que tu ne soupçonnerais même pas.  
>- Arrête, il a pas autant changé que ça !<br>- Oh que si !  
>- Tobi, je …<br>- Hidan a prié devant Gaara. Il l'a inclus à sa prière. Crois moi quand je te dis que Gaara est spécial pour lui.

Neji me dévisage et se réinstalle, semblant légèrement vexé. Tobi soupire et dit :

- Bon, couvre feu. On en a tous besoin je pense. Gaara, je t'installe un futon en haut, Neji, tu te trouves une place.  
>- Je vais dormir avec Gaara.<br>- Non.  
>- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Personne ne dort avec Gaara. C'est une des règles.  
>- Je .. C'est bon Tobi, je suis pas fatigué, je ne dormirais pas.<br>- Tu es sûr ?  
>- Oui !<p>

Il hoche la tête et monte avec nous. Il déplie rapidement le futon, nous donne une bonne couette et s'en va en disant :

- Pas de bêtises les jeunes, mh ?

Je soupire, enlève mon sweat et attends tandis que Neji demande :

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas dormir ?  
>- Non.<p>

Il commence à se déshabiller et s'installe sous la couette en caleçon. Je vais éteindre la lumière, m'allonge à côté de lui et il demande :

- Je … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu maitrises Hidan …  
>- Tu as eu peur pour moi ?<br>- Oui ! Les autres sont fous de t'avoir laissé gérer.  
>- Ne pense plus à ça et endors toi, ok ?<br>- Bonne nuit.  
>- Mh.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Gros chapitre aujourd'hui ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai publié un SasoDei ce week end =)

**Tan'doku** : Wow, review à rallonge, j'adore ! Déjà, merci pour tous les compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant ta review ^^ Le chapitre 26 devrait répondre à pas mal de tes questions, mais ne crois pas que tout y sera dit ^^ La comparaison entre Gaara et un chat sauvage m'a beaucoup plut, étant donné que c'est ce que je cherchais à mettre en place. J'avoue qu'au début, j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait plus avec Tobi, mais la relation me dérangeait un peu. déjà, à cause de leur différence d'âge, il ne faut pas oublier que Gaara n'a que 15 ans tandis que Tobi en a vingt. Je sais que la fic est plutôt tordue en soit, mais là, ca faisait un peu trop ^^ Mais, dans un coin de mon esprit (tout aussi tordu de ma fic), je garde le couple de côté, au cas où je trouverai un petit truc pour eux deux (même si j'ai déjà une toute petite idée ^^) Le coup des lunettes de Neji me fait marrer à chaque fois ! Honnêtement, j'ai un humour assez bizarre en général, très noir, mais quand j'ai écris ça, je me suis dit "han, ca sonne trop bien" et on dirait que ça plait ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne fera pas trop retomber l'ambiance, mais si tu trouves que c'est dommage, dis toi que Gaara cache beaucoup de choses. Plus que ce qu'il va révéler ^^ Ah, et une autre chose : Le passé de Sasori aussi reste un petit mystère ;) (Indice gratuit, juste pour toi xD)

* * *

><p>Je reste sans bouger environ quatre heures avant de me lever et descendre au premier. J'entre dans la chambre habituelle d'Hidan et Kakuzu. Ce dernier est en train de lire tandis qu'Hidan dort, effectivement en camisole. Je m'approche du lit, embrasse Hidan sur le front avant de murmurer :<p>

- Je ne t'en veux pas Hidan. Tout va bien entre nous.

Je caresse doucement ses cheveux avant de me redresser et de repartir, sous le regard amusé de Kakuzu qui lit « Comment gagner de l'argent, l'économiser et le faire fructifier quand on a moins de vingt ans ». Ca, c'est du titre à rallonge.  
>Je remonte dans les combles, récupère mon ordinateur portable et l'allume en m'asseyant à côté de Neji qui semble dormir profondément. Je surfe un peu, navigue dans mes dossiers de croquis, dessins. Je sursaute en entendant Neji grogner :<p>

- Il est quelle heure ?  
>- Trois heures.<p>

Il se tourne vers moi, en plissant les yeux et demande :

- Pourquoi tu dors pas ?  
>- Parce que.<br>- Tu regardes quoi ?  
>- Mes dessins, les news .. Je traine.<br>- Je peux regarder un truc ?  
>- Oui, vas y.<p>

Il se redresse, grognant encore, fait une recherche et regarde quelques photos de lui avant de murmurer :

- Ca va, je suis toujours beau.

Je soupire, agacé et il ouvre une nouvelle photo, le représentant à la gare, accompagné d'un grand homme lui ressemblant un peu.  
>En y regardant de plus près, je …<br>Je montre l'homme d'un doigt tremblant de murmure :

- C .. C .. C'est qui ?  
>- Mon oncle, Hiashi.<p>

Je m'écarte brusquement de lui, faisant tomber l'ordinateur sur le futon et pars en courant.  
>Non, pas ça.<br>Je m'enferme à la salle de bain, faisant claquer la porte. Je me pelotonne dans un coin, la tête sur mes genoux, les mains sur la nuque.  
>Je tremble d'horreur.<br>Il toque à la porte, deux minutes plus tard en demandant :

- G .. Gaara ? Ouvre moi.  
>- Non !<br>- Allez Gaara, dis moi ce qu'il y a ..  
>- Vas-t-en ! Pars, loin de moi !<br>- Mais .. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
>- CASSE TOI ! TIRE TOI !<p>

Je tends le bras, attrape une grande serviette pour me cacher en dessous.  
>Je ne vois rien, le reste n'existe pas.<br>J'entends d'autre coups à la porte, quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Tobi mais je ne réponds pas. Je l'entends demander :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>- Rien ! On regardait des photos et il a réagit violemment.<br>- Bon, rassure les autres et que tout le monde retourne se coucher, je vais gérer la crise.  
>- Je .. C'est pas de ma faute hein ?<br>- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé alors ne t'en veux pas, ok ?

J'entends des pas, des portes qui se referment et la voix de Tobi me demander de le laisser entrer mais je ne bouge pas.  
>Je ne veux plus exister.<br>En l'entendant me dire que tout ira bien, je ne peux pas me retenir et vomis dans la douche. Non. Non, rien n'ira à partir de maintenant. Plus rien n'ira pour moi.  
>Je reste comme ça pendant des heures, jusqu'au matin. Je l'entends toquer une nouvelle fois, me dire qu'il va forcer la serrure si je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas bouger.<br>Je pose les mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre le son de sa voix.  
>Je sursaute en entendant quand même la porte s'ouvrir violemment. Je geins, j'essaye de me cacher un peu plus, disparaître dans mon angle mais j'entends Tobi hurler :<p>

- NON ! VOUS DÉGAGEZ, TOUS !  
>- Mais …<br>- DEHORS !

La porte se referme, j'entends la douche s'actionner et la serviette sur ma tête est soulevée. En voyant Tobi si proche, j'essaye de reculer mais je suis déjà acculé dans un angle. Il lève doucement une main, pour me montrer que ça va, me donne ma lame et s'installe de l'autre côté de la salle de bain. Il murmure :

- Gaara, je …  
>- Non. Ne parle pas .. Ne parle surtout pas …<br>- Mais …  
>- Je .. Je ..<p>

Je dégaine ma lame, pose la pointe contre mon ventre en fermant les yeux et il murmure :

- Tu sais que tu ne feras pas ça.  
>- J'EN SUIS CAPABLE !<br>- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais tu as des amis, ta soeur, ton frère. Imagine comment il réagirait si tu faisais ça.

Ma main se met à trembler et je suis obligé d'empoigner le manche des deux mains pour arrêter mes soubresauts. Il murmure :

- Gaara, pour la première fois de ta vie, tu es un garçon comme les autres …  
>- JE NE SUIS PAS COMME LES AUTRES ! JE NE …<p>

Mes mains tremblent à nouveau et il murmure :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ?  
>- ILS VONT ME HAIR … ILS VONT TOUS ME HAIR ET … JE NE VEUX PAS LES TRAHIR …<p>

Un sanglot m'échappe. Mes yeux me brûlent, ma gorge est serrée. Je sens des mains douces se poser sur les miennes. Elles sont chaudes, rassurantes. J'ouvre les yeux, regarde le visage de Tobi, à quelques centimètres du mien et il murmure :

- Ne nous fait pas ça.

Sa voix tremble. Il n'a plus toute son assurance, il doute. Il ajoute :

- Ne me fais pas ça, par pitié Gaara … Je ne veux pas te perdre … Pas toi …

Je réalise mon geste. Je regarde autour, retiens un haut le coeur d'une main sur la bouche, balance la lame un peu plus loin et le prends dans mes bras en m'excusant à la chaine. Il soupire de soulagement, caresse doucement mon dos et me murmure que ça ira.  
>On reste dans cette position inconfortable un long moment avant qu'il décide de bouger. Il installe une serviette par terre, s'assied dessus et me reprends contre lui en posant le visage contre mon cou.<br>Mon malaise revient quand même au galop et je ne peux retenir :

- Je .. Je vais fuir, Madara. Je dois fuir.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Je ne prendrais rien et je partirai, loin d'ici, pour tous vous protéger. Et tout ira bien pour vous.  
>- Nous protéger de quoi ?<br>- De … De moi.

Il soupire et je murmure :

- Tu ne sais pas .. Tu .. Tu me haïras quand tu sauras .. Comme tous les autres … Il .. Il me …

Mes paroles s'étouffent dans un nouveau sanglot et je me tais tandis qu'il murmure :

- Commence déjà par te calmer, ok ? On verra le reste plus tard.

Il passe la main dans mes cheveux, m'embrasse sur la tempe et on reste un long moment dans cette position. Mon souffle se calme, peu à peu, malgré que mes pensées se bousculent dans un désordre le plus total. Jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure :

- Je vais nous chercher à manger, ok ?  
>- Je …<br>- Personne n'entrera. C'est notre cachette.

Je hoche la tête et il me met sur le côté pour se lever. Il étend ses jambes pour les dégourdir un peu et sort de la pièce. Je l'entends dire :

- Kaku, tu empêches n'importe qui de rentrer dans cette pièce.  
>- Ok.<p>

Je souris un très court instant en imaginant Kakuzu, devant la porte, la bloquant de sa carrure impressionnante.  
>Tobi revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Il s'installe à côté de moi, pose le plateau sur nos jambes et me souhaite un bon appétit en engloutissant des sashimi. Je prends mes baguettes, regarde la nourriture un long moment sans bouger. Il murmure :<p>

- C'est de la sauce salée. C'est Deidara qui a préparé tout ça, et il a pensé à toi.

J'attrape un morceau de poisson, le trempe dans la sauce pour le manger avant de reposer mes baguettes mais Tobi murmure :

- Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment fuir, va falloir que tu prennes beaucoup de forces. Tu pourrais rester plusieurs jours sans manger.

Il a dit ça sur un ton amusé. Il ne m'en croit pas capable. Je soupire, avale quelques autres morceaux de poisson, ainsi qu'un peu de riz avant de boire mon verre d'eau et me détourner.  
>Tobi passe la fin de la journée avec moi, la tête sur mon épaule, une de mes mains entre les siennes. Je ne sais pas vraiment lequel rassure l'autre. Il semblait très choqué quand je menaçais de mettre fin à mes jours.<br>Je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'il frotte doucement une de mes cuisses en murmurant :

- Je crois que t'es prêt à tout nous raconter, Gaara.  
>- Je ne veux entendre personne. Je ne veux pas de contact. Je ne veux pas être interrompu.<p>

Je me lève, récupère ma lame que je rengaine et coince dans ma ceinture avant de le suivre en haut. J'ai croisé Kakuzu mais Tobi lui a dit de me laisser tranquille.  
>Je m'installe sur le sol, le dos contre un des canapés et attends qu'ils arrivent. Tobi s'installe à côté de moi, passe un bras dans mon dos et me murmure :<p>

- Tout le monde est là.

Je lève la tête, les regarde un par un. Neji est présent, ainsi que Sasuke et Naruto. Pas grave. Après tout, j'ai prévu de fuir.  
>Un blond vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il glisse la main dans la mienne et me regarde dans les yeux. Tobi leur a sûrement dit ce que je lui ai ordonné. Mais lui, il est là. Il est là pour moi. Deidara.<br>Je sers ses doigts et il sourit faiblement en murmurant :

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, mh.  
>- Je vais partir.<br>- Alors je partirai avec toi. Je te suivrais, quelque soit l'endroit où tu vas.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, dans une douceur étonnante et Tobi me murmure de me lancer. Alors je soupire, baisse la tête et dis :

- Ce que je vais vous raconter, personne d'autre que les gens présent ici ne devront en avoir la moindre idée. C'est dangereux pour vous de savoir. Et vous allez me haïr.  
>- Quoi ? Comment …<br>- Ta gueule Hidan. Je ne veux pas être interrompu. Vous pourrez me demander des précisions quand j'aurais terminé mais pas avant. Je vais tout vous dire.

Je prends une bonne inspiration, entrouvre la bouche un court instant, hésitant et me lance :

- Comme vous l'avez tous sûrement remarqué, mon passé est quelque chose de mystérieux. Et pour cause, je n'existais pas avant l'année dernière. Je n'avais pas de papiers, même pas d'acte de naissance. J'ai dû passer des tests ADN pour prouver que j'étais relié à Temari et Kankuro et avoir le droit d'être reconnu légalement.

Je soupire et continue :

- Mes parents habitaient à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, dans une petite maison de banlieue. Temari m'a dit que le prénom de ma mère était Karura. Je ne l'ai pas sut avant l'année dernière. Ma naissance n'avait qu'un but. Et elle n'a été prévue que quand mon père s'est trouvé un nouveau travail. Il était garde du corps à la base mais un jour, il a été contacté pour être Kazekage. Vous n'avez sûrement jamais entendu parler de ça. Il était chargé de la protection ultime d'un daimyô. Certains d'entre vous vont sûrement penser que ça n'existe plus mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils se cachent bien, faisant leurs affaires dans l'ombre, entre la drogue, les armes, etc. Ils règnent sur la mafia mondiale depuis des années.

J'entrecroise mes doigts à ceux de Deidara.

- En tant que Kazekage, il devait aussi s'assurer de sa succession. La … tradition veut que ça soit le troisième enfant qui s'en charge. Ce qui suit m'a été rapporté par mon oncle, quand il a essayé de me tuer. Père a parlé de cette pratique à ma mère qui a refusé de voir l'un de ses enfants là dedans. Alors, mon père, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, l'a violée durant un mois complet pour être certain qu'elle tombe enceinte. Il la faisait surveiller 24 heures sur 24 par plusieurs personnes, ainsi que deux docteurs et elle a finit par accoucher, prématurément, à cause du stress, et est morte en me tenant contre elle. Durant mes quatre premières années, j'ai été élevé par la gouvernante de la famille, qui s'occupaient aussi de Temari et Kankuro, puis, mon père m'a isolé pour commencer à m'entrainer. Je devais devenir l'arme parfaite.

Je baisse la tête, pour ne pas affronter leurs regards.

- Mais j'étais un incapable. J'étais effrayé par ce monde, par mon père, par moi même. À cinq ans, il m'a offert ma première arme et m'a obligé à tuer une poule avec, pour que je sache ce que ça faisait, et ça m'a terrorisé. Il a même songé à se débarrasser de moi parce que j'étais trop sensible. Le revolver, c'était un Desert Eagle. J'arrivais à peine à le soulever mais je devais toujours l'avoir avec moi. Quand j'ai eu six ans, que mon oncle m'a révélé la vérité sur mon existence, et que je l'ai tué, j'ai perdu toute sensibilité. Il voulait que je sois une arme ? Alors je serais son arme. Je serais impitoyable et il serait fier de moi. Mon véritable entrainement a commencé. J'ai appris le karaté, à tirer parfaitement avec n'importe quelle arme, ne jamais être fatigué, avoir une endurance parfaite. Et plus je lui montrais qu'il pouvait être fier, plus il m'en demandait. Même quand j'étais malade ou à bout de force. J'ai appris à me surpasser, sans jamais montrer la moindre émotion, jusqu'à sa mort.

Je me soustrais à l'étreinte de Tobi en gardant la main de Deidara dans la mienne et dis :

- Il m'a apprit à n'avoir jamais besoin de dormir. Quand vous faisiez des journées de dix-douze heures, les miennes duraient environ vingt heures, dans ses bons jour. Je pouvais même passer trois jours sans dormir quand il n'était pas satisfait, à reproduire des gestes durant des heures pour les imprimer parfaitement. Courir avec mon arme sur le dos autour de la propriété, affronter des adultes. J'ai rencontré le daimyô quand j'avais huit ans. Il devait faire une apparition publique et il ne pouvait pas compter sur mon père sans attirer trop de soupçons alors je lui ai servit de gilet par balle. Il me portait dans ses bras, saluant la foule. Il m'a présenté comme étant un orphelin d'un foyer éloigné. Je le tenais contre moi, savourant ma première vraie étreinte. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas mon premier câlin, mais les armes ne rendent pas les câlins. Les armes sont froides, glaciales quand tu dois passer la nuit dehors, en exercice de survie dans la neige.

Je retiens un frisson.

- Donc, j'étais dans ses bras, souriant aux personnes que je voyais. C'était un politicien puissant qui se servait de sa place pour ses combines. Personne ne l'aurait soupçonné. À part ses concurrents directs qui voulaient sa peau. Quand la journée s'est terminée, il m'a donné une sucette pour me féliciter. C'était la meilleure chose que j'avais jamais goutée. Elle était au citron en plus. Je l'ai mangée pendant qu'il félicitait mon père du travail qu'il effectuait avec moi. Et mon père, pour me féliciter à son tour, m'a serré la main. Comme si j'étais son égal.

Je sors ma lame, commençant à jouer avec de ma main gauche.

- Il m'a offert ça aussi. Il dirait qu'elle me protégerait, comme une défense ultime, si je l'avais toujours sur moi. Elle ne m'a jamais quittée. Je la cachais sous mon lit quand j'avais l'autorisation de dormir. Je l'accrochais à ma ceinture quand je m'entrainais. Maman.

Je soupire de mélancolie.

- Le tissu provient de la robe de mariage de ma mère, que j'ai récupéré avant que mon père ne se débarrasse de toutes ses affaires. J'ai toujours aimé tuer avec.

Je lâche un petit rire et murmure :

- C'est devenu ma raison de vivre. Après tout, je ne connaissais que ça et on n'attendait que ça de moi. Quand j'ai eu neuf ans, j'ai quand même eu mes premiers cours et j'ai montré des signes d'intelligence hors norme. J'étais capable de résoudre n'importe quel problème tant que j'en connaissais les formules et je démontrais un sens tactique très développé. Si bien que j'ai commencé mes premiers missions à dix ans. Ne croyez pas que le meurtre de mon oncle était le seul que j'avais effectué. Les entrainements n'étaient pas des jeux. Mon père ramenait les otages qui devaient être exécutés et je les tuais moi même. Et si je montrais le moindre signe de faiblesse, j'étais puni. Les … employés voulant arrêter de protéger le daimyô m'étaient aussi présentés. Ca n'est pas le genre d'emploi qu'on quitte. La plupart d'entre eux ne m'avaient jamais vu mais ils me suppliaient de leur laisser la vie sauve. Il y avait des rumeurs qui courraient. Des rumeurs épouvantables, parlant d'un enfant sans cœur. On le surnommait Shukaku, mais tout le monde connaissait mon nom. Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui.

Je soupire, la lame en équilibre parfait sur un de mes doigts, la pointe piquant ma peau.

- Mon père m'a présenté Temari et Kankurô durant ma dixième année. Il disait qu'ils avaient demandé ça comme cadeau durant les cinq dernières années. Ils voulaient voir leur petit frère pour une fois alors on a mangé tous les quatre, comme une vraie famille. Kankuro essayait de plaisanter avec moi, voir s'il pouvait me décrocher un sourire, sans succès. Temari, quant à elle, était terrorisée par ma présence. Elle ne supportait pas mon regard. Plus tard, Père m'a expliqué que la veille, elle m'avait aperçu revenant d'un entrainement, couvert de sang. Elle n'était pas au courant de ce que faisait mon père. Elle le pensait simple garde du corps mais elle avait tout aussi peur de lui depuis qu'il lui avait dit de ne jamais me parler, sous peine de punition. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne devait pas parler à son frère.

Je me racle la gorge.

- Pendant deux ans, j'ai effectué des missions. De l'infiltration, de l'espionnage mais principalement des meurtres, vu que c'était ma spécialité. Qui serait allé soupçonner un gosse, de toutes façons ? Ma taille me permettait de me faufiler dans n'importe quel gaine d'aération, mon visage doux m'attirait l'affection des gens. Sans oublier mon travail de garde du corps en plus de celui de gouteur. J'accompagnais mon daimyô durant chaque sortie officielle, me plaçant devant lui dès que je voyais un angle de tir, le prenant dans mes bras quand c'était pas possible. Ses dissident auraient fait n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de lui, mais tuer un enfant en public ? Jamais de la vie.

Je fais voler le couteau, le rattrape dans sa chute, au niveau de la lame, sans me couper.

- Quand j'ai eu douze ans, j'ai eu une conversation étrange avec mon père. Il m'a parlé de sexe, comment ça fonctionnait, ce qu'il fallait faire. J'ai pas compris avant longtemps mais deux jours plus tard, nous avons été convoqués devant le daimyô. Il avait une annonce importante à faire. L'annonce qui changerait nos vies. Il était très satisfait de mes services et voulait que je sois officiellement Kazekage. Le plus jeune de toute l'histoire, mais aussi, le plus efficace. Et pour ça, l'ancien devait être officiellement destitué.

Je détourne le regard.

- Comme je l'ai dit, ça n'est pas le genre de travail que l'on quitte. Mon père n'irait pas à la retraite, profiter de la sommes colossale que le daimyô lui avaient versées pour acheter ma naissance, financer mon entrainement, le payer pour ses actes. Non. Son successeur devait s'occuper de lui. J'ai tout de suite compris. J'allais devoir tuer mon père.

Le silence devient pesant, et je redresse la tête pour la première fois depuis le début de mon récit. Même Tobi est très mal à l'aise.

- Et il y avait une tradition, pour ça aussi. Je devais le faire devant le daimyô. On a été conduits dans un terrain vague, à l'écart de la ville et mon père m'a donné son Glock. Il s'est mit à genoux devant moi et m'a sourit pour la première fois. Il m'a prit dans ses bras pour me remercier et me dire qu'il était fier de moi. Que j'avais dépassé toutes ses attentes. Je l'ai tué après ça, à sa demande, d'une balle dans le coeur. Le daimyô m'a chargé de me débarrasser du corps alors j'ai récupéré une vieille voiture et suis allé enterrer mon père dans un lieu reculé avant d'envoyer la voiture dans un lac. J'ai annoncé moi même sa mort à Temari et Kankuro, en disant qu'il était mort en service mais qu'on ne pourrait jamais récupérer son corps. Temari est devenue notre tuteur légal, vu qu'on n'avait pas d'autre famille et on est allés tous les trois sur la tombe de ma mère pour déposer un bouquet de fleur.

Je soupire profondément.

- Après ça, on a dû déménager dans un appartement, parce qu'on n'avait pas d'argent. On était en logement social et Tema a commencé à travailler. Elle a insisté pour que j'aille à l'école, mais vu que je n'avais pas de papiers, je ne pouvais pas être inscrit. L'aide officielle qu'elle a demandé a été détournée par le daimyô pour que ça soit un de ses hommes qui s'occupe de nous. Surtout pour faire comme s'il s'occupait de moi alors que j'allais continuer à effectuer mes missions. J'avais une trentaine d'hommes à mes ordres, n'hésitant pas à leur faire comprendre que c'était moi, qui commandait. Le daimyô était impressionné par mes aptitudes et n'hésitait jamais à m'appeler, même pour protéger ses filles qui allaient en week end, ou sa femme quand elle faisait ses courses. Officiellement, il disait qu'il m'avait adopté, pour que ça ne soit pas suspect que je passe autant de temps avec sa famille. Et je me débarrassais des personnes ayant le moindre doute là dessus. J'ai été à son service total pendant deux ans. Jusqu'à sa mort.

Je jette un coup d'oeil a Tobi.

- Je n'ai pas faillit à mon travail, bien entendu. Il est décédé d'une méningite foudroyante et est mort chez lui, alors que les secours allaient arriver. J'ai essayé de le réanimer, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai put, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Je me suis sentit extrêmement vide, à sa mort. Son successeur m'a proposé de continuer mon travail, disant qu'avec moi à ses côtés, il serait en sécurité totale, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais plus continuer. Je ne l'aimais pas, lui. Il n'était qu'un bras droit vicieux et sadique. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Il essayait toujours de discréditer mes plans, demandant au daimyô de me donner des taches qu'il devait lui même effectuer.

Je regarde ma main, toujours intimement liée à celle de Deidara.

- Après un temps, j'ai obligé Temari et Kankuro a déménager dans cette ville, sans prévenir personne, pour qu'on soit tranquilles et qu'ils aient une vie normale. Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai fait, ils ne le sauront jamais. Si je vous ai dit ça à vous tous, c'est parce que je vous fais une confiance absolue, et croyez moi, je n'avais même pas confiance en mes hommes. Avec Tema, on a fait toutes les procédures pour que je rentre dans la vie normale. Elle n'a jamais posé de questions sur mon acte de naissance manquant. Elle a toujours peur de moi. Quant à Kankuro, il a toujours été un peu insouciant.

Je pose la tête sur l'épaule de Deidara, profitant peur être pour la dernière fois de sa proximité.

- Vous pouvez me poser des questions à présent, j'y répondrais.

Il y a un long silence avant que Tobi se lance.

- Ta peur de l'eau ?  
>- Je t'ai dit que j'avais appris à nager dans un étang. C'était une nuit durant laquelle mon père m'a emmener, en barque, au milieu de l'étendue. J'avais sept ans. Il m'a attaché les mains dans le dos, les pieds à un rocher et m'a donné un petit couteau. Il m'a jeté à l'eau en me disant de me débrouiller. Je me suis sentit couler un long moment. J'essayais de me débattre mais la pierre m'entrainait, irrémédiablement, vers le fond. J'ai coupé la corde qui maintenait mes poignets, celle qui reliait le rocher à ma cheville et ai essayé de remonter. J'avais à peine commencé mon entrainement, je n'avais aucune force et je sentais l'eau m'oppresser mais je me suis débattu durant de longues minutes pour remonter à la surface. J'ai sentit l'eau venir brûler mes voies respiratoires, infiltrer mes poumons et je suis remonté juste avant de me noyer. Mon père m'a hissé sur la barque et j'ai craché une bonne quantité d'eau avant de tomber dans les pommes. Le lendemain, il m'a dit que j'étais restés environ cinq minutes sous l'eau, qu'il pensait que je m'étais noyé. Et il m'a apprit à nager.<p>

Je lève la main, pour éviter une autre question, reprends mon souffle et murmure :

- Mais ça n'est pas tout. Durant mon entrainement, j'ai dû prouver que j'étais digne de confiance. Que je ne parlerais pas, même sous la torture. Alors j'ai été torturé. Par l'eau surtout.

Je les regarde et ajoute :

- Si vous ne connaissez pas, le principe est simple à comprendre. J'ai été ligoté sur une planche, la tête en bas avec un tissu sur le visage. Et une personne a versé de l'eau dessus durant de longues minutes. Ça s'appelle le waterboarding et ça simule la sensation de noyade. La respiration devient très difficile et l'angoisse de mort est bien présente. C'est très improbable de se noyer de cette façon, mais quand on a déjà une phobie important de la noyade, c'est très oppressant. Et vu que je n'avais peur que de la noyade, ils ont pratiqué cette technique plutôt qu'une torture purement basée sur la douleur physique. Ou celle cherchant à faire « craquer » une personne.

Je crois que Konan va vomir. Tobi reprend :

- Pourquoi il ne faut pas dormir avec toi ?  
>- Je ..<p>

Je baisse la tête.

- Pour m'empêcher de dormir, mon père avait une technique bien à lui. Il a installé un système dans mon lit. Il me menottait au lit quand j'allais me coucher. Je m'endormais et quand il décidait que j'avais assez dormit, il envoyait un faible courant dans la menotte pour me réveiller. Jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à très peu dormir, voire pas du tout. Mais mon réveil était toujours très violent. Je me suis souvent ouvert le poignet en forçant que la menotte. Quand il a été sûr que je ne dormirais plus jamais correctement, il a commencé a envoyer des gens pour me réveiller, voir ma réaction. J'ai égorgé un de ses hommes une fois. Avec cette lame d'ailleurs. Il a eu peur de moi ce jour là, mais en même temps, j'ai vu de la satisfaction dans son regard. Il a prévenu Temari et Kankuro de ne jamais entrer dans ma chambre et mes réflexes me sont restés.

Même Naruto commence à pâlir. J'ajoute :

- J'ai eu le poignet brûlé au deuxième degrés une fois, à cause d'une décharge trop importante.

Je remonte ma manche, enlève mon bracelet de force, laissant apparaître la cicatrice qui entoure mon poignet et la montre à Tobi qui entrouvre la bouche, profondément choqué. Puis, il demande :

- Ta première fois.

Je hoquète.

- C'était l'année dernière. Comme je l'ai dit, la tradition veut que le troisième enfant soit le successeur du Kazekage. Mon daimyô disait que vu mes capacités, je devais enfanter rapidement pour pouvoir entrainer un enfant le plus rapidement possible. À ce moment là, j'ai compris pourquoi mon père m'avait parlé de tout ça. Un soir, mon daimyô m'a convoqué et m'a présenté une jeune femme. Elle avait vingt ans, moi quatorze. C'était l'une de ses prostituées préférées. Ils m'ont obligé à prendre un cachet et m'ont enfermé avec elle dans un bureau. Elle m'a chauffé mais ça me dégoutait. Je voulais qu'elle arrête de me toucher, mais je n'avais aucune arme et je ne voulais pas la frapper. Elle était terrorisée. Par moi. Quelqu'un est venu vérifier ce qu'on faisait et m'a menacé d'une arme sur la tempe pour que je le fasse. Il disait que le daimyô attendait beaucoup de moi et que je devais lui faire honneur. Elle m'a dit que ça irait. Qu'elle ferait tout pour que ça aille. Alors je me suis forcé. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, alors que je n'avais pas montré la moindre émotion depuis des années. Quand ça a été terminé, je me suis rhabillé et suis rentré chez moi, souillé. J'ai pas mangé pendant des jours, je me lavais dès que je pouvais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir son odeur sur moi en permanence.

Je retiens un haut le coeur tandis que Konan s'en va en courant. Je murmure :

- Elle est tombée enceinte mais quand le daimyô est mort, quelques jours après, j'ai reçut une lettre où elle disait qu'elle allait se suicider, et qu'elle me pardonnait.

J'attends que Konan revienne pour continuer. Elle s'agenouille devant moi, m'embrasse sur le front en me disant qu'elle me comprend et retourne se placer entre Nagato et Yahiko. Deidara demande :

- Ton dégout pour ..

Je lève un doigt pour ne pas qu'il continue et passe ma main libre dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me reprendre. Mon coeur semble sur le point de dépasser des records de vitesse. Quand je le sens se calmer, je murmure :

- Quand j'avais neuf ans, un garçon a emménagé chez nous. Il s'appelait Haku et mon père avait reçut l'ordre de l'entrainer, lui aussi. Le daimyô était content de ce que je devenais et il se disait que deux personnes comme moi à ses ordres ne seraient pas de trop. Haku était gentil. Il était comme moi, il tuait sans ciller mais quand on avait un peu de temps libre, il venait toujours avec moi en disant qu'il m'aimait bien. Un jour, j'ai dit à mon père que j'aimais Haku. Que je me marierai avec lui quand on serait plus grands. Il est devenu violent. Il disait que je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir ça, que ma place me l'interdisait et il m'a montré des images horrible. Il m'a montré des scènes de viol en disant que c'était ça, l'amour entre hommes. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été impressionnable, le sang était pour moi comme le sable des jardins pour enfant pour d'autres mais ces images m'ont profondément marquées. Et pour être sûr que je ne lui désobéirais pas, il a fait partir Haku. Ce sont ces images que je vois quand je dors depuis ce moment là.

Cette fois, c'est Deidara qui est obligé de partir. Je m'écarte de Tobi, pour éviter qu'on me touche et attends le retour du blond, non sans appréhension. Je connais déjà la question suivante.  
>Deidara revient avec une bouteille d'eau. Il boit un coup avant de se rasseoir à côté de moi et caresse doucement ma nuque en s'excusant. Je frissonne, ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Tobi murmure :<p>

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as quand même couché avec Ino ?  
>- Je pensais que ça irait. Que je ne penserais pas à ça, mais mon esprit en a décidé autrement. D'une, j'ai pensé à ça, mais en plus, j'ai .. j'ai pensé à un .. un homme en le faisant … J'ai joui en ayant le visage d'un homme en tête, en pensant que j'aimerais qu'il soit à la place d'Ino ..<br>- Haku ?  
>- N .. Non.<p>

Je lui jette un regard et demande :

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Temari m'avait surpris ?  
>- Oui.<br>- À ce moment là aussi, je pensais à un homme et c'était très … agréable.

Je frotte doucement mon bras, essayant de faire partir ce sentiment de malaise et referme les yeux. Il y a un long silence avant que Sasori dise ce que tout le monde pense :

- Gaara, tu es homosexuel.  
>- NON !<br>- Tu ..

Je me mets à trembler, sers le manche de ma lame et Tobi l'invite à se taire d'un « chut » bien prononcé avant de dire :

- Non, Gaara. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es hétéro, d'accord ? Tu aimes les hommes mais tu es hétéro.

Je geins en ramenant mes jambes contre moi et Tobi ajoute :

- Ca ira, d'accord ? Rien ni personne ne t'oblige à avoir de relation.

Je hoche la tête et Deidara me sert contre lui mais je le repousse. Tobi lève doucement les mains et murmure :

- Gaara, mon grand, regarde moi.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et il ajoute :

- Personne ne te fera de mal. Tu pourrais nous mettre KO sans même qu'on puisse réagir, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur.  
>- Je n'ai pas peur.<br>- Regarde toi, mon grand. Tu es terrorisé par toi même.  
>- Je .. Je me suis affaiblit. Depuis que …<br>- Affaiblit ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu as des amis. Je suis certains que tu les protégerais en risquant ta propre vie s'il le fallait.

Il attrape doucement le couteau, me l'enlève de la main et murmure :

- Je sais que tu n'es plus comme ça. Tu as du coeur. Tu étais mal quand Deidara te faisait la gueule. Tu m'as toi même dit que tu souffrais, la dernière fois. Tu n'es plus ce démon insensible.

Il pose la lame par terre, caresse doucement ma joue et murmure :

- Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça, cette nuit, avec Neji ?  
>- Je …<p>

Je regarde Neji, retiens un haut le coeur, ma vision se brouillant à cause des larmes qui menacent de tomber. J'ai même du mal à respirer. Jusqu'à ce que je murmure :

- J'ai tué ton père.


	27. Chapter 27

Je suis super heureuse, j'ai eu plein de reviews pour le dernier chapitre ^^

Celui là est un peu plus court, mais il va permettre de relâcher un peu de pression. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai repris l'écriture de la fic, et elle devrait finir en apothéose, si j'arrive à taper ce à quoi je pense depuis des semaines ^^

Petite pensée à Sasa qui a disparue, Necrophiliac, et Alviss, qui s'est faite attaquer par des taupes tueuses !

**Miss** : Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu me laisseras d'autres commentaires. ^^

**Tan'doku** : Alors, niveau musique, j'avoue écouter beaucoup de choses différentes ^^ Le truc, c'est que dès qu'il y a des paroles, je chante et ça me prend trop l'esprit, alors en général, quand j'écris, je mets du classique, des BO de film, de séries (Genre là, pendant que j'écris ça, j'ai l'OST de Doctor Who ^^). Une partie importante du passé de Gaara sera révélé vers la fin de la fiction. en tous cas, dans les derniers chapitres. je laisserais quelques indices plus ou moins importants avant, j'espère que tu les trouveras. Le fantasme de Gaara ... Disons que Tobi va faire son travail :p La question sur le daimyo, je la saute exprès ! na ! Tu peux le dire hein, je suis sadique, mais c'est pour ça qu'on me lit ! (Enfin, j'espère :p). Il y aura quelques explications à propos du père de Neji dans les chapitres à venir, pas beaucoup, vu que Gaara n'en sait pas plus que ça, mais de quoi répondre à tes interrogations. Le père de Gaara ne voulait pas prendre de risque à ce niveau. Quant à la phrase de Tobi, je dois avouer m'être marrée en l'écrivant, mais c'était surtout pour que Gaara puisse se calmer. son père l'a "puni" à propos de l'homosexualité, du sexe, pas des sentiments, vu qu'il estimait que Gaara savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir. Et puis, Gaara a confiance en Tobi, même s'il ne le montre pas vraiment. sinon, il n'aurait jamais raconté son histoire. Pour le surnom de Tobi, ça m'a tellement tracassé que tu me poses la question que j'y ai répondu dans la fic là où je m'étais arrêtée xD Merci pour ta fic à rallonge, j'adore ça :p

**melogwen** : Oh, je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre en particulier pouvait faire pleurer. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop sensible, sinon, y'en a un en particulier où tu vas vider une boite de mouchoirs. rien qu'en l'écrire m'a fait pleurer. Fin bref, ça n'est pas tout de suite ^^

* * *

><p>J'entends des acclamations choquées mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Je regarde Neji dans les yeux et je vois une palette impressionnante de sentiments passer sur son visage. De l'incompréhension au début, comme s'il ne me croyait pas, de la surprise, quand il comprend ce que je viens de dire, puis vient le choc de la nouvelle, la haine et le dégout.<br>Il se lève, me met à terre et commence à me tabasser en me demandant comment j'ai put faire ça. Je ne me défends même pas. Je mérite ses coups, sa rage. Je m'y attendais, de toutes façons.

- CONNARD ! T'ES QU'UN CONNARD ! TU AS PROFITE DE MOI ! TU AS FAIT COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT AVEC MOI !

Tous les autres se sont levés et Kakuzu l'attrape par les bras pour le séparer de moi mais Neji se défend violemment. Il arrive même à me caler un bon coup de pied dans la tête, me faisant tomber dans les pommes.  
>À mon réveil, je suis dans le lit de Tobi. Tout mon corps est douloureux. Je suis en caleçon, un bandage autour du torse, un autre autour de la tête. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Deidara dort sur l'autre partie du lit et me tient une main tandis que Tobi est installé sur un fauteuil près de moi.<br>Je lâche la main de Deidara, me lève et m'habille sans bruits avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre. Mes mouvements sont lents, très douloureux. J'ai sûrement une côte cassée. J'ouvre la fenêtre, sens un vent frais s'engouffrer dans la pièce et prends appui sur mes bras mais j'entends :

- Tu reviens te coucher et plus vite que ça.

Je tourne la tête et vois Tobi, parfaitement réveillé. Il ajoute :

- Ca fait une journée que t'es allongé là, si tu fais le moindre effort, tu vas te sentir encore plus mal alors tu fermes cette fenêtre avant que je t'oblige à revenir.  
>- Je sais me défendre.<br>- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Gaara. Je ne suis peut être pas comme toi mais je suis de très mauvaise humeur.

Je baisse la tête, referme la fenêtre et retourne m'allonger. Il me borde délicatement, Deidara récupère ma main dans son sommeil en soupirant et Tobi murmure :

- Bouge pas de là, je vais te chercher à manger.

Il se lève et sort de la pièce. Je crois avoir vu Kakuzu, posté devant la porte.  
>Il revient avec un plateau qu'il pose sur mes genoux avant de m'aider à me redresser, des coussins dans le dos. Il allume la lampe sur la table de chevet et se réinstalle à côté de moi. Il me laisse manger en silence puis, après qu'il m'ait donné des médicament, il pose le plateau par terre en disant :<p>

- On doit parler un peu maintenant.

Son ton est clairement plus doux. Il prend ma deuxième main, la caresse du pouce et annonce :

- J'ai fait venir un docteur. Je lui ai dit que tu étais tombé dans les escaliers. Tu as plusieurs hématomes importants, et une très légère commotion cérébrale. Le docteur a dit que c'était très bénin et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. J'ai été obligé de prévenir ta soeur mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas venir.

Je hoche la tête et il continue :

- J'ai besoin que tu me donnes des détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec le père de Neji.

Je baisse la tête et il demande :

- Est-ce que tu savais que c'était son père ?  
>- Non. Je n'avais aucune information personnelle sur ma cible, à part une photo et l'endroit où elle serait.<br>- Tu l'as reconnu en voyant la photo de son oncle ? C'est pour ça que tu as réagis comme ça ?  
>- Oui. J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes et je n'ai jamais oublié un visage.<br>- Comment ça s'est passé ?  
>- On m'a donné la mission en matinée. On m'a dit que la cible était un homme d'affaire gênant les combines de mon daimyô. J'ai étudié les lieux durant tout l'après midi et …<p>

Je ferme les yeux et murmure :

- Je me suis posté sur le toit d'un building pour attendre que la cible sorte de l'immeuble. J'ai fait un tir de 1342 mètres, de nuit et je l'ai atteint en plein cœur.  
>- O … Ok.<p>

Je le regarde et m'excuse. Il demande :

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
>- Tu dois me prendre pour un insensible d'en parler aussi calmement.<br>- Non, pas vraiment. Il se serait passé quoi si tu avais refusé ?  
>- Ils m'auraient tué.<br>- Tu avais onze ans alors, c'est ça ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Bon, écoute, je vais aller parler de ça avec Neji, d'accord ? Je reviendrais te donner ses réactions.  
>- Je .. Dis lui que .. Que si j'avais sut, je ne lui aurais pas parlé. Dis lui que je …<br>- Que tu es désolé ?

Je dis non de la tête et murmure :

- Ca n'amplifiera que sa colère. Dis lui que j'ai été totalement sincère avec lui.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Il m'embrasse sur le front et sort de la pièce. Je baisse les yeux vers Deidara et caresse doucement sa tête. Il semble paisible au moins. Quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, ça n'est pas Tobi qui entre, mais Neji. Il me regarde un court instant, se détourne et demande :

- Deidara dort ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Je …

Il s'approche mais je murmure :

- Ne te force pas pour moi. J'ai mérité ce que tu m'as fait. Je t'aurais laissé me tuer pour te venger.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et vient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il demande :

- Ce que tu as dit à Tobi, c .. C'est vrai ?  
>- Tout est vrai.<br>- Tu .. Et … Est ce qu'il a souffert ?  
>- Non. Il est mort sur le coup.<br>- Je .. Je …

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et demande :

- Pourquoi le coeur, et pas la tête ou .. ?  
>- Une de mes exigences. J'ai tué mon oncle d'une balle dans la tête et c'est .. horrible. Je .. Je pensais à .. la famille. Une balle dans le coeur c'est .. propre.<br>- … Tu … Tu avais quoi comme arme ?  
>- McMillan tac50. Itachi en a une réplique pour airsoft.<br>- OK.

Il se lève, se dirige vers la porte et s'arrête en disant :

- Je .. Laisse moi du temps.

Il sort avant que je puisse répondre et Tobi entre pour se remettre à sa place, juste pour me tenir compagnie.  
>Il reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que Deidara se réveille. Le blond se redresse, me regarde en plissant les yeux et demande à Tobi de nous laisser, ce que le brun fait sans se presser, prenant, au passage, le plateau. Deidara s'assied à côté de moi, passe une main dans mes cheveux et demande :<p>

- Ca va ?  
>- Je hausse une épaule et il m'embrasse sur la joue en demandant :<br>- J'ai dormit pendant longtemps ?  
>- Je sais pas. Ça fait pas longtemps que je suis réveillé.<br>- Pour … ce que j'ai dit, avant que tu racontes tout … Je le pensais vraiment, mh. Je fuirais avec toi si c'est ton choix.  
>- Non, tu ne feras pas ça.<br>- Si, je le ferais. J'ai déjà vécu dans la rue, ça me dérange pas, et je ne te laisserai pas seul.  
>- Je suis dangereux pour toi, Dei.<br>- Je m'en fous.  
>- Tu pourrais mourir ! Te faire attaquer par mes …<br>- Je m'en fous Gaara.  
>- Arrête de dire ça ! Tu ..<br>- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, mh.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il caresse doucement ma joue, l'embrasse, détourne rapidement les yeux et murmure :

- Je vais aller manger, mh.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau sur la joue et sort de la chambre.  
>Je reste un long moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Tobi revienne dans la chambre. Il s'installe à côté de moi, dans le lit et demande :<p>

- On peut parler encore ?

Je hausse une épaule. Il murmure :

- J'aimerais parler de tes préférences sexuelles.

Ma lèvre inférieure se met à trembler. Il prend doucement ma main, y dépose un baiser et demande :

- Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il demande :

- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais rien entendre là dessus, que tu répétais que tu n'aimais pas les hommes, que tu étais totalement hétéro ?  
>- Je .. Je n'ai pas le droit.<br>- Mon dieu, Gaara …

Il se redresse, me prend dans ses bras et murmure :

- Tu as le droit. Tu es libre maintenant.  
>- Mais je .. Je veux pas avoir mal et … et …<br>- Calme toi mon grand, personne ne t'y oblige.

Il caresse doucement mon dos et murmure :

- Je vais te donner des détails mais tu dois me promettre de rester calme, ok ?

Je hoche la tête et il murmure :

- Tu te souviens quand Su était là ?  
>- Oui.<br>- On a couché ensemble, ici, dans ce lit. Tu penses que je l'aurais laissé faire, s'il m'avait fait mal ?

Je détourne la tête et il murmure :

- Une relation sexuelle entre hommes, si elle est effectuée dans le respect, ne fait pas spécialement mal. Au début, peut être, c'est normal. Une fille a mal aussi quand elle est dépucelée, c'est assez semblable. Tu peux avoir de la gêne pour marcher, le jour suivant, mais ça n'est rien comparé au plaisir que tu auras pris.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Reste calme mais imagine toi avec .. Je ne sais pas .. Sasori.

Mauvais exemple.

- Tu ne le connais pas plus que ça mais je sais qu'il ferait tout pour te mettre en confiance, comme il l'a fait avec Deidara. Dei m'a souvent parlé de sa première fois d'ailleurs. Il était très stressé à l'idée de le faire, il avait peur d'avoir mal, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, mais Saso y est allé à son rythme, ils ont beaucoup parlé, pris beaucoup de temps pour ça. Il a commencé par montrer à Deidara comment prendre et donner du plaisir, l'a habitué à certaines sensations.

Je soupire et murmure :

- Je .. Je ne … peux pas imaginer …  
>- Ca te dégoute encore ?<p>

Mentir. il me faut un mensonge. Je ne dois pas penser à Sasori.

- Je … Je n'arrive pas à imaginer. C'est .. ces images qui reviennent à chaque fois.

Il réfléchit un moment et me lâche en disant :

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Il sort de la chambre et revient avec un ordinateur portable. Il se réinstalle à côté de moi, allume l'ordinateur et .. va sur un site de vidéo porno en streaming. Il cherche un long moment, tandis que je détourne les yeux, gêné. Il met une vidéo en plein écran et murmure :

- C'est une vidéo que j'aime beaucoup, très soft par des amateurs.  
>- Je .. Je ne vais quand même pas regarder un porno avec toi ..<br>- Si. T'en fais pas, je ne te sauterai pas dessus, je sais me contrôler, mh.

Je rougis et regarde l'écran du coin de l'oeil, la tête tournée à l'opposé de Tobi. Je ferme les yeux en entendant le premier gémissement et Tobi pouffe de rire en disant :

- Si je l'ai mise, c'est pour que tu regardes.  
>- Je ….<p>

Un gémissement plus prononcé me fait un effet bizarre et c'est comme si on me chatouillait le ventre de l'intérieur. Je rouvre les yeux, regarde la vidéo en entier, Tobi à mes côtés.  
>Bon, la situation est très étrange.<br>Mais … enfin … Ca me fait de l'effet. Je me surprends même à m'imaginer à la place de l'un des hommes. Si bien qu'à la fin de la vidéo, je pose la main sur ma bouche en réalisant ce qu'il se passe dans mon caleçon. Je cache, tant bien que mal, mes hanches avec la couette tandis que Tobi respire profondément.  
>On échange un regard et c'est de trop. Il rougit tandis que je me détourne. Il murmure :<p>

- Je vais à la salle de bain. Y'a des mouchoirs dans la table de chevet.

Je deviens totalement rouge en comprenant qu'il a remarqué mon état et il sort de la pièce avec l'ordinateur.  
>Une fois la porte fermée, je passe les mains sur mon visage en soupirant. J'ai assez honte d'admettre que ça me fait de l'effet, je vais pas en plus me toucher dans son lit.<br>Impossible de me calmer, ca passera avec le temps.  
>Plusieurs minutes plus tard, on toque à la porte et j'émets un grognement affirmatif. Tobi entre, les joues légèrement roses, me regarde un court instant et s'approche pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il demande :<p>

- Tu .. ?  
>- NON ! … Non je .. Non.<br>- Ok.

Il prend une grande inspiration, faisant disparaître le rose sur ses joues et demande :

- Tu arrives à admettre que tu es de ce bord ou pas ?  
>- Je … Enfin, ça m'a fait beaucoup d'effet.<p>

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il sourit en disant :

- Ca n'est pas une tare d'être homo.  
>- Je ne suis pas homo.<br>- À qui tu pensais avec Ino ? Et quand Temari t'as surpris ?

Je détourne la tête en fermant les yeux, pour ne pas y penser et il demande :

- A moi ?  
>- Quoi ? Non !<br>- Oh, c'est bon, ça aurait put !  
>- T'es trop vieux.<br>- Merci … quelqu'un de ton âge alors ?  
>- Je ne dirais rien.<br>- D'accord, j'ai compris.

Il se lève, caresse doucement ma nuque et demande :

- Tu veux descendre un peu ? Pour rassurer les autres. Neji est dans une des chambres avec Sasu, tu risques pas de le voir.  
>- Je … Tu as dit que je ne devais pas bouger.<br>- Tu peux descendre si je te surveille. On s'installe sur le canapé en bas, ok ? Ça te fera du bien de voir les autres.  
>- Ils me détestent pas ?<br>- Tu n'as qu'à aller leur demander.

Il se lève, récupère un sweat, qu'il m'aide à enfiler et je vire le bandage sur ma tête. Il me prend par la main et on sort de la chambre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal à chacun de mes muscles. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, Neji. En arrivant en bas, il m'installe sur le canapé, au milieu des autres et pose une couverture sur moi, sous mon regard noir. Hidan, qui est à ma droite, glisse un bras sur mes épaules et m'attire contre lui. Il m'embrasse sur le crâne et demande :

- Comment ça va, mon grand ?

Je hausse une épaule et il demande :

- Tu veux toujours fuir ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Pourquoi ça ?  
>- Je préfère ça plutôt qu'on me rejette.<br>- Réponds à une de mes questions alors.  
>- Mh ?<br>- Qui va te rejeter, à ton avis ?

Je remonte mes jambes contre moi, pose le menton entre mes genoux et regarde les autres un à un. Ils ont ce regard. Celui que j'espérais voir, quand je pensais à comment ça se passerait si je leur disais tout ça.  
>Compréhensif.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, yeah ! Merci à toutes et à tous, ca m'a fait plaisir ^^

**Alviss** : J'ai la flemme de répondre à ta super review, mais je vais quand même le faire. t'as vu comment je suis trop gentille ? Alors, par où commencer .. ? Yep, Gaara aura son petit "moment" avant d'être avec Gaara, mais ca terminera rapidement ! Je n'en dis pas plus, mais de toutes façons, c'est bientôt ^^ Je vois bien Neji en mafieux un peu louche, avec un costard hors de prix et un cigare à la main xD La scène de la douche ne sera pas la seule scène gênante entre ces deux là ! il va y en avoir une encore ! Idem, dès que je sortais de la piscine, quand j'avais encore les cheveux longs, je passais une heure à les démêler ! Mais maintenant, le bonnet de bain est obligatoire, non ? Des années que je suis pas allée à la piscine xD La cicatrice du poignet, t'as eu la réponse dans le chap 26 ^^ quant au fait qu'il soit gaucher ou droitier, ça sera expliqué ^^ C'est pas du masochisme ! C'est juste qu'il lui en fait beaucoup plus que les autres pour avoir des courbatures. Pour le petit baiser sur la joue, il voulait surtout minimiser la chose. Se dire que ça n'était rien pour ne pas se faire d'idées ! Némo 3 J'adore ce dessin animé ! Il est trop mignon ^^ Deidara n'était pas morose à cause des devoirs, mais parce que Gaara était à côté de lui, alors qu'il l'avait un peu insulté avant. à sa place, je l'aurais aussi été je pense :p Pas réaliste non, mais je fais ce que je veux dans ma fic xD Imagine écrire une scène de galère sur msn ! ca serait genre trop moche xD Ebisu, prof de sport ! je ne l'ai pas nommé avant parce que c'était pas important ! Neji ne drague pas ! il fait du charme, c'est différent xD Il a craqué sur notre roux, c'est normal non ? :p Je veux dire, si je voyais un mec mignon, avec de beaux yeux verts, je craquerais aussi xD Et Comment Dei pourrait résister à un baiser avec Gaara ? Franchement ? Même s'il est en colère, il ne peut pas. Tout le monde aime les sucettes à la fraise ! :D Ahaha, je me ferais incendier si je mettais Gaara avec Hina à la fin ! Pire, je le remets avec Ino ! Paf, je perds tous mes lecteurs d'un coup xD Itachi ne fume pas, c'est juste que son comportement a choqué notre Gaara qui s'est demandé, si, pour le coup, l'Uchiha n'avait pas pris des substances illicites ^^ Ahaha l'image de Deidara en Caramel dansen xD Hé, le Roi Lion, c'est trop bien ! Moi aussi je chante en regardant :D Je voulais quand même que Neji soit proche du Neji du manga, niveau histoire. pour qu'il ait une bonne raison d'intégrer le groupe.  
>Pour la 2eme review, contente toi de lire les prochains chapitres :D Il va se passer pas mal de choses encore. Et non, Sasa et Necrophiliac sont toujours pas revenues ! Je suis tristounette T.T<p>

* * *

><p>Je détourne les yeux, sentant mes larmes remonter et Hidan passe une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffe, paternellement et murmure :<p>

- Allez mon grand, tu comptes trop pour nous pour qu'on te rejette. Et je pense que tu comprends la réaction de Neji.

Je hoche la tête et il sourit avant de demander :

- Alors tu es gay, mh ?  
>- J'en sais foutre rien Hidan …<br>- T'inquiète mon ange, je t'aimerais toujours si tu l'es.  
>- « Mon ange » ?<p>

Je le regarde, amusé et il sourit en disant :

- Ouais, je suis devenu un putain de sentimental à cause de toi !

Il essuie mes yeux, m'embrasse sur le front et dit :

- Et c'est pas parce que tu préfèreras la bite aux gros seins que je t'en voudrais …  
>- T'es d'un vulgaire …<br>- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime !

Je souris et il ajoute :

- Tu voudrais pas te convertir ?  
>- Non merci.<br>- Allez ! Tu serais un bon fidèle ! Jashin accorde des années d'immortalités par rapport aux actes punissables que tu effectues.  
>- Et tu y crois vraiment ?<br>- Bien sûr que oui !  
>- Merci Hidan, je préfère croire en moi, ça me suffit.<br>- Dis moi si tu changes d'avis.  
>- Tu seras le premier au courant.<br>- Et je .. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois … J'étais en manque et …  
>- Je t'ai pardonné, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai été un peu trop curieux.<br>- Non .. Non, ça ne me dérange pas, ça. J'avais pas pris ma morphine et ça baisse ma vigilance.  
>- Ta vigilance ?<br>- Si je m'écoutais, tu y serais déjà passé mon grand, mais j'aimerais éviter. Tu es .. un je ne sais quoi pour moi et j'aimerais garder ça.  
>- Un « je ne sais quoi » ?<br>- Chut !

Il pose la main sur ma bouche en détournant les yeux et je souris.  
>Ça me plait d'être son « je ne sais quoi ».<br>Sasuke arrive dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Il me regarde un court instant avant de sourire et venir me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et demande :

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
>- Non, ça va. C .. Comment va Neji ?<br>- Il se repose. Je ne sais pas si Tobi t'a dit mais on a mit pas mal de temps à le calmer.

Je me racle la gorge, me lève et demande à Tobi :

- Je peux .. Aller faire un tour dehors ? J'en peux plus de rester sur place.  
>- Seulement si t'es accompagné.<br>- Non je .. Ca va Tobi, je me sens bien.  
>- Tu ne sors pas si tu n'es pas accompagné.<p>

Deidara se lève, va dans le hall et revient avec ma veste qu'il m'aide à enfiler. Je le suis pour mettre mes chaussures et on sort de la maison. Il me regarde un court moment et on commence à marcher en direction du portail. Je regarde les étoiles de mon côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

- Tu .. Tu …  
>- Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'accompagner.<br>- Je ne voulais pas rater ton .. enfin, si tu pensais partir et …  
>- Merci Dei. Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu me suivrais.<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Je glisse mon bras autour du sien et on ne parle plus pendant toute la balade. On fait le tour du quartier avant de s'installer sur la marche du perron. Je pose la tête sur son épaule et demande :

- Même en sachant tout ce que j'ai fait, tu restes avec moi ?  
>- Bien sûr, mh. Tu n'es pas vraiment coupable, dans l'histoire.<br>- Bien sûr que si. Et je ne regrette rien. J'ai même aimé tuer et ..  
>- Tu ne regrettes pas le meurtre du père de Neji ?<br>- … Si. Mais c'est le seul.  
>- C'est déjà ça. Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas un monstre.<br>- Il y a une chose dont je n'ai pas parlé, parce que personne n'a demandé.  
>- Laquelle ?<br>- La fortune de mon père. Et la mienne.  
>- Tu …<br>- Tout est sur un compte bloqué jusqu'à mes seize ans. J'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne, s'il te plait.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que j'ai peur que ça remonte aux oreilles de Temari et Kankuro.  
>- On ne dirait rien !<br>- Mais une erreur est vite arrivée.  
>- Mais tu .. Tu as beaucoup ?<br>- Plusieurs millions sur un compte à fort taux d'intérêt. D'ailleurs, il doit y avoir plus d'intérêt qu'autre chose maintenant. Q .. Quand j'y aurais accès, je pense donner à Temari et Kankuro mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent, à cause de la provenance de l'argent.  
>- Si tu sais pas quoi en faire, mon compte n'est pas très …<br>- Hééé !

On pouffe de rire et je le regarde, le menton posé sur son épaule. Il caresse doucement ma joue et dit :

- J'ai eu peur quand tu t'es évanoui.  
>- J'ai eu peur d'être détesté.<br>- Je ne te détesterai jamais, mh.

Je souris et il m'embrasse sur le front avant de dire :

- On devrait rentrer. J'ai clairement dit à Tobi que je viendrais avec toi si tu fuyais, il va croire que c'est le cas si on reste dehors trop longtemps.  
>- Il .. il m'a fait regarder un porno …<br>- Oh ?  
>- Un porno gay.<br>- Ça t'a donné envie ?

Je souris, sans oser répondre et il sourit à son tour en disant :

- Oh ? Vraiment ?  
>- Oui ..<br>- Tu t'es touché dessus ?  
>- Quoi ? Non arrête ! Tobi était à côté !<br>- Il s'est enfermé à la salle de bain à un moment …  
>- Comment tu sais ça ?<br>- Je l'ai vu en passant dans le couloir.

Il me regarde un moment et demande :

- Tu t'es touché quand t'étais seul ?  
>- .. Non !<br>- Pourquoi pas ?  
>- Déjà, j'étais dans son lit …<br>- Mauvaise raison. On peut faire l'amour n'importe où. Crois-en mon expérience !

J'entrouvre la bouche, choqué et il ajoute :

- Et en plus, tu aurais put savourer ton premier orgasme libre sans avoir l'impression d'être salit.  
>- Mais …<br>- Oh, je sais ce que c'est. Enfin, pas mon cas personnel, mais Sasuke avait beaucoup de mal à s'assumer au début. Ça lui arrivait de se tripoter avec Neji mais il trouvait ça presque normal, parce que c'était son meilleur ami. Il a couché avec une fille, une seule fois dans sa vie et il en a été dégouté.

Il enlève mes cheveux de mes yeux et dit :

- Je te prêterai ma chambre si tu veux tester, dans les prochains jours. J'ai ce qu'il faut sur mon pc si tu as besoin de motivation.  
>- Je .. Non, ça ira.<br>- N'hésite pas, mh.

Il me vole un petit baiser avant de se lever en ouvrant la porte. Il me sourit tranquillement tandis que je lui envois un regard noir et je rentre. J'enlève rapidement ma veste, mes chaussures et me dirige au salon.  
>Je me fige en voyant Neji dans les bras de Tobi. Il me regarde d'un oeil vitreux et se détourne rapidement tandis que Deidara me pousse du bout des doigts. Je m'installe à côté d'un Itachi visiblement fatigué. Je ne dis rien de la fin de la soirée. Quand ils montent se coucher, Tobi monte avec Neji et je reste sur le canapé. Je m'y allonge et attends qu'il revienne. Il reviendra.<br>Quand il revient, Tobi s'accroupit devant moi et demande :

- Tu es fatigué ?  
>- Un peu.<br>- Tu peux aller sur le futon en haut, ou dormir dans mon lit. Au choix.  
>- Dans ton lit, avec toi ?<br>- Oui.  
>- N .. N'oublie pas ce que j'ai raconté hier.<p>

Il soupire et dit :

- Tu devrais quand même essayer. Ça n'est pas en entretenant tes peurs que ça ira mieux.

Je hoche la tête et il m'emmène au premier en me tenant la main. Quand la porte est fermée, il commence à se déshabiller tandis que j'ai les yeux rivés sur le sol. Quand il se met au lit, il dit :

- Je vais pas te manger tu sais ?  
>- Je sais.<br>- Alors viens.

J'enlève mon sweat, douloureusement, et m'approche du lit. Il murmure :

- Tu vas dormir comme ça ?  
>- Mh.<br>- Tu vas crever de chaud.

Je l'ignore, entre dans le lit et m'installe confortablement. Il éteint la lumière et, quelques minutes plus tard, je ne supporte plus la chaleur. Je vire mon pantalon, mes chaussettes et il murmure :

- Je t'avais prévenu.  
>- Mh.<br>- Qu'est ce qui va pas ?  
>- Tu ne tenteras rien ?<p>

Il soupire, semblant profondément agacé et dit :

- Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, t'es trop jeune pour moi. Et pas vraiment mon genre. C'est pas parce que tu pense avoir trouvé ton orientation que tous les homos du coin vont venir se frotter à toi comme des chiennes en chaleur, hein ? Tu es beau garçon, je l'avoue sans problème mais ça ne changera rien au respect qu'on te doit en tant que personne.  
>- Je .. Je ne serais pas une chose hein ?<br>- Non.  
>- Et je … enfin … j'aurais pas besoin d'être une .. une folle ?<br>- Bien sûr que non. Sois toi même. C'est tout ce que tu peux t'obliger à faire.

Je m'installe sur le dos et il murmure :

- Et tu n'as pas besoin de tomber amoureux non plus. La meilleure chose qui pourrait t'arriver, maintenant, c'est que tu trouves quelqu'un qui te respecte, qui t'apprenne l'amour, te montre ce que c'est d'être en couple avec un autre homme. Et faire ton coming-out auprès de Temari et Kankuro, mais t'as tout ton temps pour ça.  
>- Je .. J'appellerai Temari demain, pour lui dire que ça va.<br>- D'accord.

Il remonte la couverture sur mon torse, me souhaite une bonne nuit et se tourne en soupirant d'aise. Après un court moment, il dit quand même :

- Tu as ruiné ton ordinateur en le faisant tomber. Itachi a essayé de faire quelque chose mais tu as pété ton écran et je ne sais quelle autre pièce.  
>- Je .. C'est pas grave.<p>

Il y a un long silence et je finis par murmurer :

- Deidara … C .. C'est à Deidara que j'ai pensé .. Les deux fois …  
>- D'accord.<br>- Tu lui diras pas hein ? Je .. Enfin …  
>- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui en parlerai pas.<br>- Merci.

Il grogne et je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard. Je fais un rêve plutôt agréable, sans que je m'en souvienne et me réveille, au milieu de la matinée. Je prends à peu près toute la place dans le lit, suis découvert, sur le ventre, les jambes écartées. Je crois que j'ai jamais aussi bien dormit. Le bandage qui entourait mon torse est totalement défait.  
>Je sens même une érection bien prononcée ne demandant qu'à être satisfaite mais je suis trop bien pour bouger. Je baille largement, étire mes épaules et sens un petit courant d'air au niveau de mes fesses. Je soupire, remonte mon caleçon et soupire en sentant le tissu frotter contre la tension en bas de mon ventre.<br>Attendez ? Je viens de soupirer à cause de mon caleçon ?  
>Je soupire à nouveau, d'agacement cette fois et entends quelqu'un entrer.<p>

- T'es réveillé ?

Tobi. Je grogne pour lui indiquer que oui et il pouffe de rire en demandant :

- C'est une invitation ?  
>- T'es en retard, y'a encore deux secondes, j'avais les fesses à l'air.<br>- Tu te lèves ? Ta soeur est en bas. Elle pouvait plus attendre.  
>- J'arrive.<br>- Je t'ai ramené ton sac. Hésite pas à prendre une douche.  
>- Merci.<br>- Ça serait bien que tu me montres que tu es vraiment réveillé tu sais ? J'ai pas envie de t'entendre ronfler une fois que la porte sera refermée.

J'agite une main et il dis :

- Oh, laisse moi deviner ! T'as un « petit » problème très mal placé ?

Je prends un coussin, le lui envois et il sort de la pièce en rigolant.  
>Je soupire en me mettant sur le dos, me redresse et fouille dans mon sac pour en sortir de beaux vêtements avant de sortir dans le couloir, mon manche planqué derrière ma trousse de toilette et mes fringues. En arrivant dans la salle de bain, je m'y enferme et prends une douche un peu fraiche pour me calmer. Ensuite, je m'habille rapidement d'un pantalon clair, une chemise cintrée foncée. Je me maquille rapidement et descends d'un pas trainant.<br>En arrivant au salon, j'embrasse Temari sur la joue, me laisse tomber à côté d'elle d'un air fatigué et elle pouffe de rire en disant :

- Et bien !

Je baille largement et Tobi me sert un café en disant :

- Avale ça, ça te fera du bien. Je vais aller préparer tes cachets.  
>- Mh.<p>

Il se rend à la cuisine et je regarde Temari en disant :

- Je vais bien.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Et je suis désolé pour toute les fois où je t'ai fait peur et que j'en ai profité.  
>- D .. D'accord.<br>- Je ne le referais plus.

Cette fois, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Je prends ma tasse, bois une gorgée et Tobi revient. Il nous regarde un moment. Surtout Temari mais il se rassied en haussant une épaule. Il me donne mes cachets que j'avale rapidement avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café. Je demande :

- Ils sont pas là les autres ?  
>- Non, ils sont partis en ville. Neji est encore en haut, il avait pas envie de sortir.<br>- Tu crois que je peux aller le voir ?  
>- Il ne m'a rien dit contre ça, ce matin.<p>

Je finis mon café et remonte au premier. Je cherche dans les chambre et toque à la dernière porte. Il me dit d'entrer alors je pousse la porte du bout des doigts. Il est de dos, debout devant la fenêtre et regarde dehors en se mordant un ongle. Je me racle la gorge, me place à côté de lui et murmure :

- Ca va ?  
>- Mh.<br>- Je …  
>- Ne dis pas que tu es désolé.<br>- Je ne le suis pas.

Il tourne les yeux vers moi et je baisse la tête en disant :

- Je le regrette, maintenant que je sais que c'était ton père mais ça n'était pas le cas avant que je te connaisse. Je passerais pour un hypocrite si je disais que j'étais désolé.  
>- P .. Pourquoi est ce que ..<br>- Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de connaître les raisons. On me donnait juste une photo. Et un lieu avec date et heure où la cible devait apparaître.  
>- Ça .. Ça veut dire que mon oncle est dans la mafia ?<br>- Pas forcément. Peut être que ses actions gênaient seulement mon daimyô. Mais je ne peux pas dire. Je n'en sais vraiment rien Neji.  
>- Je n'arrive pas à te haïr. J'ai essayé pendant tout le temps que tu dormais. J'ai essayé de t'en vouloir. Tu es le meurtrier de mon père ! Mais … mais …<p>

Il éclate en sanglots, se tourne vers moi et frappe mon torse des poings en disant :

- Je n'y arrive pas … Je ne peux pas …

Je soupire, pose les mains sur ses épaules et attends qu'il se calme pour l'attirer dans mes bras. J'embrasse doucement sa tempe et murmure :

- J'aurais préféré ne pas te le dire aussi directement mais j'étais très choqué samedi.

Il pose le front sur mon épaule et j'ajoute :

- Je comprendrais que tu veuilles t'éloigner de moi. Ce que j'ai fait ne change rien en ce qui concerne ma relation avec toi. Comme je l'ai dit à Tobi, j'ai été totalement sincère avec toi. Et si j'avais sut que tu étais le fils d'une de mes cibles, jamais je n'aurais poursuivis la conversation pour éviter ce genre de situation.

Il sursaute, dans un sanglot plus important que les autres et je caresse doucement son dos en murmurant :

- Tu es un gentil garçon Neji, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et recule d'un pas pour m'écarter de lui mais il sert ma chemise entre ses doigts et murmure :

- Reste avec moi.  
>- Neji, je …<p>

Il avance d'un pas pour se retrouver dans mon étreinte et murmure :

- Reste avec moi …

Je soupire, glisse les bras autour de ses épaules et le sers contre moi.  
>Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je murmure :<p>

- Tu veux qu'on descende ? Je te présenterai ma soeur.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Je l'embrasse sur la tempe, place une main entre ses omoplates et le dirige en bas. Dès qu'on entre dans le salon, il retrouve son sourire, son air normal. À ce moment là, je me dis qu'il a dû beaucoup souffrir pour simuler un sourire aussi facilement. Je lève les yeux vers Temari et … vois qu'elle est totalement rouge. Elle regarde Neji d'un air choqué. Neji me fait un clin d'oeil et va lui serrer la main.  
>Je crois qu'elle va tomber dans les pommes.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Chers lecteurs, je suis malade ! Crise de foie ! Je crois que je mange trop de chocolat (mais j'y peux rien, c'est trop bon ^^) Mais bon, après une nuit de quatorze heures, ca va un peu mieux ^^  
>J'espère que vous aimez toujours mon histoire. J'ai trouvé la fin, il y a pas longtemps, et il ne me reste pas énormément à écrire ^^<p>

**Alviss** : Yep ! Tous les beaux sont gays et c'est bien dommage ! A nous, il ne nous reste que les passables et les moches, ce qui est clairement chiant :p Je n'ai pas vraiment de liste, mais j'ai une idée précise de ce que je veux faire au moment où je commence l'histoire. Genre le Gaara x Naruto que j'ai commencé, je sais déjà ce qui va s'y passer (mais j'ai trop mal au crane en ce moment ^^) Lol les paroles du Roi Lion 3

**Miss** : je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour répondre à tes questions ;)

Ah, et je sais, je suis cruelle ^^

* * *

><p>Bon, il est mignon, mais quand même, elle pourrait se tenir, non ? On dirait une pucelle en chaleur là. Tobi se met à rire de son côté et Neji me regarde en disant :<p>

- Vas y, je te laisse le temps de faire le lien …  
>- Je …<p>

Et je me souviens de ce qu'il fait. Je me tourne alors vers Temari, qui lui a toujours pas lâché la main et elle murmure :

- Je .. Je vous ai vu dans le dernier « Femmes » ! Vous étiez …  
>- A moitié nu, oui, je sais.<p>

Temari détourne la tête tandis que je m'installe sur le canapé, agacé par son attitude. Neji s'installe dans mes bras. Je crois qu'il a encore besoin de réconfort, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il me sourit et dit :

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, j'ai l'age de Gaara.

Je fais rapidement les présentations et Neji pose la tête sur mon épaule en demandant :

- Bon alors, dites moi, vous devez connaître des choses gênantes à propos de Gaara non ?  
>- Neji ! Demande pas ça ! Elle va être encore plus gênée …<p>

Neji me sourit, m'embrasse sur la mâchoire et murmure :

- Elle ou toi ?

Je détourne la tête en me pinçant les lèvres et Temari dit :

- Il a embrassé ce mec … C'était déjà, son prénom … ? I .. H .. Hidan je crois ?

Je ferme les yeux et Neji se redresse en demandant :

- Sérieux ? T'as embrassé Hidan ?

Tobi soupire et dit :

- Je sens que cette histoire va encore mal tourner.

Je me sens rougir, jette un coup d'oeil à Neji qui sourit largement. Il finit par murmurer :

- Je crois que j'ai sous estimé ton charme.  
>- Arrête, on a fait ça juste pour embêter ma soeur.<br>- Hidan n'embrasserait jamais un mec, même pour une place auprès de son Dieu.

Je soupire, détourne les yeux et il regarde Temari en disant :

- J'ai joué le petit ami de Gaara, vendredi ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu le droit à un baiser !  
>- Vraiment ? Je vais finir par croire qu'il …<p>

Je me redresse brusquement, regarde Temari et dis :

- Non. Ne dis pas ça.  
>- D .. D'accord.<p>

Neji sort son téléphone et montre la photo en disant :

- En plus, j'en ai un beau souvenir.  
>- C'était déjà assez choquant de savoir que mon petit frère avait une vie sentimentale et sexuelle … D'ailleurs, elle est où cette fille, avec laquelle tu sortais ?<p>

Je me racle la gorge et dis :

- Je l'ai quittée.  
>- Ah ? Quand ça ?<br>- Après avoir couché avec elle.  
>- … T'as pas fait ça, quand même ?<br>- Si ! C'était une garce.  
>- Gaara !<p>

Neji pouffe de rire, lève les mains pour apaiser la colère de ma soeur et dit :

- Je connais la fille en question depuis longtemps, je peux vous assurer qu'il a bien fait de ne pas rester avec elle. Elle est égoïste, opportuniste et plutôt désagréable en général.

Je soupire, me lève et Tobi demande :

- Tu pourrais rester …  
>- Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger.<br>- J'ai acheté des croissants ce matin. Ils sont à la cuisine.

Neji sourit et je comprends tout de suite. Je me rends à la cuisine, récupère deux croissants et revient au salon où j'en donne un au brun. Il me remercie et je mange en silence alors qu'il parle avec ma soeur :

- Donc, vous m'aviez déjà vu dans ces magazines ?  
>- Oh, vous savez, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à collectionner les magazines, mais une amie, au travail, m'a prêté celui là pour les recettes, à la fin. Je l'ai rapidement feuilleté et il y avait un article sur vous.<br>- Laissez moi me souvenir … Mes projets de carrière, mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Je soupire et demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais à moitié nu d'abord ? T'es mineur !  
>- Jaloux ?<p>

Il me regarde du coin de l'oeil, amusé et je soupire tandis qu'il dit :

- Non, j'étais en kimono gris et on voyait mon torse, un peu. Je l'ai à la maison d'ailleurs, le kimono en question. J'irais peut être le chercher, il paraît que ça me va bien.

Je soupire, regarde Tobi qui semble bien s'amuser de la situation. Neji dit à Temari :

- Je suis désolé si ma présence vous gêne. Je commence à être habitué par ce genre de réactions mais il ne faut pas vous sentir gêner. Voyez moi comme un ami de Gaara.

Je sursaute à cette phrase et me lève en m'excusant. Je sors de la pièce en refermant bien la porte.  
>Cette phrase m'a choqué. Me considère-t-il vraiment comme un ami ? Après que j'ai avoué lui avoir pris son père ? J'ai tué mon père, et donc celui de Temari et Kankuro, mais ça n'est pas pareil. Je savais de quoi mon père était capable pour son métier, et Temari était terrorisée à son contact. Peut être me remercierait-elle si elle savait ce que j'avais fait ? Mais Neji .. Il l'a pleuré, sur mon épaule, il m'a frappé, il m'a repoussé, et maintenant, il dit que je suis son ami ? Non, je ne peux pas.<p>

En tendant un peu l'oreille, j'entends Tobi dire :

- Ne t'en fais pas Temari. Ton frère va bien. Il nous a raconté tout ce qu'on devait savoir, samedi soir. Il s'est totalement ouvert à nous et certains passages de son récit l'ont beaucoup choqué. Il a besoin de calme en ce moment et d'être entouré par les personnes connaissant son histoire.  
>- Il .. Il vous a parlé de Père ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Tu sais, avec Kankuro, on connaissait son existence mais on ne l'a vu qu'une fois avant qu'on habite tous les trois. À un Noël.<br>Il nous a raconté ce passage. Écoutes, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de ne rien savoir mais Gaara a fait beaucoup d'efforts et continuera d'en faire. Et un jour, peut être, il vous racontera tout à tous les deux.

Je sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les autres rentrent et je suis en train d'espionner à la porte. En les voyant, je me précipite à l'étage et me planque dans la chambre de Tobi sans aucune idée du pourquoi j'ai fait ça.  
>Je soupire, me laisse tomber sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Quelqu'un entre, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Je sens une main sur ma nuque, très tendre, délicate et ouvre les yeux. Neji est là, assit à côté de moi, le regard dans le vide. Je repousse doucement sa main, tourne la tête à son opposé et il demande :<p>

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?  
>- Tu es si … gentil.<p>

Il soupire, pose la main sur mon épaule mais je m'écarte et m'assieds au bord du lit en posant la tête dans mes mains. Il murmure :

- Ne sois pas comme ça, Gaara.  
>- J'ai ..<br>- JE SAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT.

J'ai sursauté à cause de son ton mais il se racle la gorge et répète :

- Je sais ce que tu as fait. Je me suis même imaginé la scène, j'ai tenu à voir la réplique d'Itachi. J'en ai parlé pendant des heures avec Sasuke pour arriver à une seule conclusion. Je pourrais te frapper des heures durant, ce qu'il s'est passé ne changera jamais. Tu n'avais rien contre lui. Ton .. boss n'était même pas après lui à la base. Les seuls vrais responsables, dans l'histoire, ce sont les ainés de la famille qui ont poussé mon père à se mettre en danger.

Il pose doucement une main en bas de ma nuque et murmure :

- Et ta réaction de vendredi soir, quand tu as vu la photo de mon oncle a été assez explicite je pense. Tu as eu peur de nous perdre à cause de ça. Nous tous, tes amis. Tobi nous a dit que tu avais même pensé au suicide. Et ..

Il glisse les bras autour de ma taille et murmure :

- Et l'un d'entre nous a été très touché par ça et a eu beaucoup de mal à arrêter d'angoisser.

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil. Il pose le menton sur mon épaule, m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Tu es aimé, Gaara, il va falloir t'y habituer.

Je hoche la tête et il ferme les yeux en disant :

- On ferait mieux de descendre. Ta soeur aimerait te saluer avant d'aller travailler.

Je me lève et descends sans me retourner. Je prends Temari contre moi, dans le hall et lui murmure :

- Je suis heureux, Tema.

Elle caresse doucement ma tête, me dit qu'elle en est contente et je me recule vers Tobi qui pose une main sur mon épaule en disant à la blonde :

- On se voit au repas de Noël avec Kankuro alors. Hésite pas à appeler pour connaître les dernières bêtises de Gaara.  
>- Je le ferais.<p>

Tobi referme la porte après le départ de ma soeur et me demande :

- Ca va mieux ?  
>- Je .. J'ai parlé avec Neji. Ca va.<br>- Bien. Deidara est en train de cuisiner si tu veux aider. Ça m'arrangerait même qu'il ne soit pas seul en fait !

Je souris, l'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi.

Je me rends ensuite à la cuisine, faisant sursauter Deidara qui avait une casserole à la main. Je m'excuse, prends une éponge pour l'eau qu'il a renversée et l'embrasse sur la joue en demandant :

- Besoin d'aide ?  
>- Je veux bien ! C'est une colonie de vacances qu'on doit nourrir !<br>- Tu comptes faire quoi ?  
>- Des sushi ! Je prépare le riz, occupe toi du poisson.<p>

Je souris, me lave minutieusement les mains avant de passer un tablier en disant :

- Il y a une chose que je t'ai pas dite, hier soir.  
>- Q .. Quoi ?<p>

Je sors les pavé de saumon du frigo, commence à aiguiser à couteau et murmure :

- J'ai seize ans le mois prochain.

Une fois satisfait du couteau, je le jette en l'air, le rattrape rapidement et commence à couper le poisson avec précision. Deidara me regarde faire un court moment, la bouche entrouverte et se met rapidement au travail en demandant :

- Donc, tu auras accès à ton compte ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Et tu feras quoi avec ton argent ?  
>- J'en sais rien. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser n'importe comment sans éveiller les soupçons de Temari et Kankuro.<br>- Tu pourrais en donner ou …  
>- En donner ?<br>- Oui ! A des associations ou des trucs caritatifs …  
>- Et tu crois que personne ne se demanderait comment un ado de seize ans aurait eu autant d'argent ?<br>- Il n'y a pas de papier officiel ?  
>- Le .. Le notaire qui m'a contacté, quand mon père a été déclaré mort, m'a appelé pour me parler des testaments. Il y en avait deux. L'un pour Temari et Kankuro, dans lequel il leur donnait un peu, et je récupérais tout le reste. Il ne voulait pas que je quitte le milieu. Il pensait que je ferais sûrement ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je .. Je ne pourrais pas dire à Temari que je lui ai caché une telle somme durant toutes ses années.<br>- Je te l'ai dit, mh, si tu ne sais pas quoi en faire, mon compte a un peu de place, je pense.  
>- Comme si tu manquais de quelque chose ici !<p>

Il pouffe de rire et murmure :

- Il me manque la seule chose que Tobi ne peut pas payer pour moi.  
>- C'est quoi ?<br>- Oh rien .. Un vieux rêve qui ne cesse de me hanter.

Je finis de couper le poisson et me tourne vers lui en demandant :

- Tu as parlé avec Neji ?  
>- Ce matin, oui. Il semblait aller plutôt bien.<br>- Il .. Il veut clairement toujours me parler.  
>- C'est une bonne chose. C'est quelqu'un de gentil.<br>- Ça me gêne quand même.  
>- Il ne faut pas.<p>

Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres et murmure :

- Neji a souffert pendant longtemps et a toujours été plutôt direct. S'il t'a dit que ça allait entre vous, c'est que c'est le cas.  
>- Et …<br>- Mh ?

Je baisse la tête en rougissant et murmure :

- La fois où il est venu me voir, au lycée, Sasuke a dit que je plaisais à Neji .. Et vu que .. Enfin … que je suis … tu sais ..

Je ferme les yeux et continue :

- Tu penses qu'il me draguera ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
>- Qui sait ?<p>

Il pose une main sur ma joue, me fait redresser la tête et je le regarde dans les yeux. Il murmure :

- Ne sois pas gêné de dire ce que tu es. Au contraire, tu devrais être heureux d'enfin pouvoir assumer ton orientation. Ça n'est pas une tare, ça n'est pas honteux. Tu aimes les hommes comme d'autres aiment les femmes. Et tu as repoussé ça assez longtemps. Dis le, Gaara.  
>- Je …<p>

Je baisse à nouveau la tête mais il la redresse encore d'un doigt sous mon menton. Il murmure :

- Allez, avoue le, haut et fort.  
>- Je …<br>- Je suis homo.  
>- Je … Je ….<p>

Il caresse mes lèvres du pouce et murmure à nouveau :

- Je suis homo.  
>- Je .. suis homo.<br>- J'aime les hommes.  
>- J'aime … les hommes.<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur le front et murmure :

- Tu peux être fier de toi.  
>- Je … On pourra parler cet après midi ?<br>- On est en train de le faire.  
>- Mais j'aimerais te poser certaines questions gênantes et je veux pas qu'on puisse nous entendre.<br>- On ira dans ma chambre alors. Avec un peu de musique, personne ne pourra nous entendre.

Je rougis en comprenant sa phrase d'une manière sûrement détournée et on termine la préparation du repas en silence avant de manger, tous ensemble. Après ma session de vaisselle, Deidara m'emmène directement dans sa chambre. Il verrouille la porte tandis que je balaye l'endroit du regard. C'est un bordel pas possible comparé aux autres fois que j'étais venu. Il y a des fringues partout, des petits tas d'un côté du lit, appartenant sûrement à Sasori, le lit est totalement défait, les oreillers au pieds du lit et un préservatif, usagé, est sur le bord de la poubelle, comme s'il avait été jeté là à la va vite.  
>Je me détourne rapidement de cette vision, m'assied sur le lit tandis que Deidara met de la musique. Il monte un peu le son et s'installe à côté de moi en demandant :<p>

- Alors ?  
>- Ca te .. dérangerait si on parlait de sexe ?<br>- Bien sûr que non. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Il s'allonge en mettant un coussin derrière sa tête et me regarde avec un sourire, le bas du ventre à l'air. Je détourne le regard et demande :

- Ça fait mal ?  
>- Tobi ne t'a pas parlé de tout ça déjà ?<br>- Vite fait mais .. enfin, c'était gênant avec lui.  
>- Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu vas devoir te jeter à l'eau. Je pourrais te dire les paroles les plus rassurantes, t'expliquer en détail mais ça ne sera rien comparé à une vraie expérience.<br>- Même pas de petits conseils ?  
>- Un seul. Trouve quelqu'un en qui tu auras totalement confiance avec un minimum d'expérience. Et protège toi !<br>- Oui, je sais, ça.  
>- Et je pense que si ton partenaire sait que tu as vécu des choses pas très tendres, que tu es .. débutant là dedans, il te laissera prendre au début. Surtout que tu as un caractère de dominant.<br>- De dominant ?  
>- Hum. Honnêtement, tu te vois à genoux devant un autre homme en train de faire une fellation ?<br>- Pas vraiment.  
>- Donc j'ai raison.<p>

Je rougis et il se redresse en disant :

- Mais pour l'instant, tu dois prendre le temps de t'accepter comme tu es, découvrir pleinement ton corps. Et ça commence par du plaisir en solo ! Alors je vais te laisser ma chambre pendant tout le temps que tu veux.  
>- Quoi ? Maintenant ?<br>- Oui. Maintenant que tu as parlé de ton passé, de ce qu'on t'a fait, que tu as des années de désirs refoulés, ton corps a déjà sûrement dû exprimer cette frustration, je me trompe ?

Je détourne les yeux en repensant au bloc de pierre que j'avais entre les jambes ce matin. Il sourit et dit :

- Je te laisse mon dossier ouvert sur mon ordinateur si tu penses en avoir besoin. Je dirais aux autres que tu avais besoin de te reposer, à cause de tes médicaments.  
>- Tu …<p>

Il se lève, s'approche de la porte et je murmure :

- Tu es machiavélique.  
>- Je sais, mh.<p>

Il me sourit largement et sort de la pièce que je verrouille derrière lui.  
>Je ne me ferais pas surprendre, cette fois.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Argh, je sais pas si je pourrais poster, samedi ! Je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne vous promets rien, cher lecteurs ! :o

**Bossu** : Coucou, merci de me lire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, crois moi, je réserve encore pas mal de surprises ^^ Je ne suis pas cruelle, un peu de suspens n'a jamais fait de mal ! :D

**Alviss** : C'est dingue, tout le monde me dit que je suis cruelle. Alors que non :o y'a quand même pire :o Je pourrais très bien avoir un bug net pendant 2 semaines, après un chapitre à la fin horrible ! Là, ca serait horrible !

**Tan'doku** : Hors sujet, mais à chaque fois que je lis ton pseudo, je pense au Comte Dooku de Star Wars :p Ca va, je me remets doucement, mais j'ai envie de chocolat ! :( Honte à moi, j'ai dû aller chercher le "Sanji" sur Internet parce que je connaissais pas. Je ne lis, ni regarde, pas beaucoup de manga à part Naruto :/ En même temps, Tobi/Madara et Hidan sont mes personnages préférés, alors forcément, ils ont une place un peu spéciale dans l'histoire ^^ Je n'ai pas mis de nombre sur la fortune de Gaara. disons qu'il a assez pour vivre sans bosser. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepterai un mariage arrangé, désolée xD Alors, Tobi est allé à la salle de bain pour calmer son érection (et la satisfaire, surtout :p); La fille avec laquelle Sasuke a couché, c'était plus sur un coup de tête qu'autre chose, il s'assumait pas en tant qu'homo alors pour se "prouver" qu'il ne l'était pas, il a couché avec une fille, et ca a eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'il pensait, Deidara amoureux de Gaara ... Rien que pour ce genre de questions, c'est dur d'être auteur ! Parce que si je te donne la réponse, je te spoil ! Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, lis la suite (Oui, je fidélise mes lecteurs, et alors ? xD); Je n'ai pas parlé de la séxualité d'Itachi, parce que ça n'est pas un détail important, mais il est hétéro (le dernier espoir d'avoir un héritier Uchiha ! xD) Il me semble que le prochain à se confier, ça sera Yahiko ! Et Nagato par la même occasion, dans quelques chapitres. Et on connaitra le passé de Sasori en dernier (mais y'aura des indices avant ^^). Je ne sais plus trop si Gaara a d'autres talents cachés, j'ai écris cette partie de l'histoire y'a un moment :p Il ne me semble pas ! La fin de l'histoire ? Et bien, les bisounours débarquent, et ça termine dans un champ avec tout le monde sous l'effet de substances illicites. Ca te va ? xD Tobi ne terminera pas en couple. Pour l'histoire du résumé, je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé parce que je ne trouvais pas ça spécialement important dans l'histoire. Dans le chapitre 26, Gaara dit qu'il a eu des cours particulier, ce qui impliqué qu'il n'a jamais été à l'école avant le début de ma fic ^^ Oh, il peut arriver pire au rouquin que la perte de son argent quand meme :o Si ca peut te rassurer, Gaara vivra jusqu'à ses seize ans ! (j'ai écris sa journée d'anniversaire il y a quelques jours ^^) Voila voilà !

**Miss** : Merci :D

* * *

><p>Une fois que je suis sûr d'être enfermé, que j'ai clanché la porte plusieurs fois pour le vérifier, je me dirige vers le pc. Je regarde rapidement les vignettes, deviens totalement rouge en voyant Sasori et Deidara s'embrasser sur l'une d'entre elles et ferme rapidement le dossier, de gêne.<br>Je vais quand même pas faire ça sur son lit, si ? Je me doute que le lit en question a déjà vu pire. Le bureau aussi, d'après mes souvenirs, et je m'en écarte rapidement en repensant à ce que Deidara m'avait raconté.  
>Quant au lit ? Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil un long moment avant de me décider d'y monter, à quatre pattes. Je cherche un court instant dans la table de chevet pour trouver des mouchoirs, planqués au fond d'un tiroir derrière des préservatifs et pas mal de tubes de lubrifiants. Je m'allonge ensuite au milieu du lit, et regarde le plafond.<br>Bon alors quoi ? J'ai couché deux fois avec une fille. J'ai été obligé et drogué pour la première fois. Quant à la seconde, c'était avec une fille que je connaissais à peine, et mon orgasme a été totalement gâché par une pensée que je n'aurais pas dû avoir à ce moment là.  
>Je repense à la vidéo que Tobi m'a montrée. J'avoue qu'elle m'a beaucoup donné envie sur le moment mais ça ….<br>Je m'arrête en sentant une douce chaleur s'insinuer en bas de mon ventre tandis que les images me reviennent en tête.  
>Alors comme ça, même mon corps se met à me trahir ?<p>

Je déboutonne mon pantalon, le descend. Si je fais ça, autant bien le faire, non ? Alors pour la peine, j'enlève ma chemise et me rallonge. À part la fois où Temari m'a surprise, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait. Certaines, fois, ça coulait tout seul, à cause d'une sorte de trop plein, mais on peut pas dire que je l'ai jamais vraiment voulu.  
>Je pense à nouveau à la vidéo. L'autre blondinet là, il semblait aimer de se faire pincer les tétons. Essayons. Un soupire m'échappe quand je le fais, et je ferme les yeux, automatiquement alors que ma main libre descend d'elle même vers mon membre. Je le prends en main, caresse doucement ma peau et ça me fait une sensation bizarre. Comme une sorte de coup de jus que je savoure pleinement. J'entreprends de me caresser lentement, parcourant mon torse de l'autre main. Ma température monte rapidement tandis que les images de la vidéos me reviennent plus clairement en tête.<br>Un petit liquide coule sur mes doigts et je suis obligé d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir que ce que j'ai actuellement dans ma main, ne m'a jamais semblé aussi « impatient ». Je sers mes doigts un peu plus fort et me laisse retomber sur les coussins en soupirant à nouveau.  
>Une douce chaleur apparaît alors entre mes reins et je me sens me cambrer quand j'accélère mes mouvements. Pour l'instant, j'étouffe mes gémissement entre mes lèvres, mais je ne pense pas que ça pourra encore durer longtemps. Je me ralentis un peu, pour savourer, accentuant mes mouvements et suis obligé de posé ma main libre sur ma bouche pour éviter de prononcer un prénom qui me mettrait dans l'embarras le plus total.<br>Je me libère au moment où j'allais appeler cette personne. Je sens le plaisir m'envahir totalement, mon corps se tendre, mes mains se crisper un peu et un liquide vient tomber sur mon torse nu.

C'est dont ça, la vraie jouissance, totale et libérée ?

J'ai bien fait d'enlever ma chemise.  
>Je n'ai plus envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'aimerais même recommencer mais la façon dont je suis essoufflé m'indique que ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je m'entends « grogner » une ou deux fois de satisfaction en sentant des spasmes dans ma main me faire serrer ce membre qui en redemanderait bien.<br>Je n'ai même pas envie de bouger.  
>Alors je reste là un long moment savourant ce sentiment de plénitude avant d'enfin rouvrir les yeux pour essuyer les preuves de mon acte sur mon ventre, mon torse, et même mon menton.<br>Après ça, je me rhabille doucement, et reste un long moment assis sur le lit, la tête dans mes mains. C'était tellement intense que je me demande comment ça serait avec … avec un autre homme. Je serais dominant, comme l'a dit Deidara. Mais il m'a aussi dit que certaines personnes aiment les deux rôles. Je m'imagine en dessous et mes reins semblent s'enflammer. Je gémis en me redressant et souris.  
>Peut être que je ne suis pas si dominant que ça.<br>Quand je suis certain d'avoir retrouvé mon air normal, je me lève et descends. Ils sont tous devant un film, au salon mais pas Deidara. Ni Tobi alors je vais à la salle à manger et les trouve en plein devoirs. Le blond me sourit et demande :

- Bien dormit ?  
>- Oui, très agréable.<p>

On échange un regard complice et Tobi me donne un bouquin de maths pour que je donne moi même les cours à Deidara, comme il l'avait dit, avant de sortir de la pièce. Deidara me regarde, amusé mais je me contente de lui dicter des équations pour qu'il les résolue. Quand c'est fait, il me demande :

- Alors ?  
>- Je ne vais pas te raconter ça.<br>- Pourquoi pas ?  
>- Parce que tu n'es qu'un pervers !<br>- Quoi ? Moi ?  
>- Oh, tu peux le remballer, cet air innocent ! Je regarde un peu autour, pour être certain que personne ne nous écoute et murmure :<br>- Tu t'es filmé avec Sasori !

Un grand sourire apparaît que ses lèvres. Il se redresse un peu, pose la tête dans ses mains et demande :

- Tu as regardé la vidéo ?  
>- Quoi ? Non ! J'allais pas regarder ça quand même !<br>- Comment tu le sais alors ?  
>- J'ai juste vu la vignette ! Et j'ai pas besoin de film ou .. pour ça !<br>- Tu as pensé à quoi alors ?

A toi.

- Au film de Tobi.

Mentir a toujours été dans mes habitudes et je le fais sans le moindre signe permettant de le détecter. Et je ne me ferais pas déconcentrer par un blondinet un peu trop sûr de lui.

- Tu sais, je t'aurais sucé si tu me l'avais demandé.

Le tout, accompagné par un sourire coquin.  
>Ok, peut être que j'ai un peu rougit ! Un tout petit peu ! Un chouillat !<br>En même temps, y'a de quoi mais je l'ignore, lui corrige ses équations, très surpris de ne voir aucune erreur. Il murmure alors :

- Tu sais, je préfère quand c'est toi qui me donne des cours. C'est pour ça que je fous plus rien avec Tobi.  
>- Tu sais, ça ne durera pas longtemps si tu continues de travailler à cette vitesse. Tu as encore des choses à apprendre Deidara …<p>

Il perd son sourire et j'ajoute :

- Et je ne parle pas des maths. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses.  
>- Je …<br>- Et tant que j'y suis, pour demain, tu vas me faire cette page d'exercices, ok ?

Je tapote du doigt sur la page en question et rejoins les autres au salon. Je m'installe à côté de Tobi, sous son sourire paternel et il passe un bras sur mes épaules en m'embrassant sur la tempe. Il demande :

- L'élève n'est pas trop difficile ?  
>- Il joue un peu trop au malin.<br>- Oh, je connais ça. Dis moi mon grand .. ?  
>- Mh ?<br>- C'était quoi, exactement, l'équation que ton prof t'a fait résoudre ?  
>- Oh, un simple système d'équations non linéaires avec deux inconnues.<br>- Tu es si intelligent que ça ?  
>- Pas eu le choix.<br>- Et tu ne veux pas sauter de classe ?  
>- Je pourrais entrer en fac si je le voulais mais j'en ai pas envie. Je dois passer inaperçu.<br>- Tu crois que ton passé pourrait te rattraper ?

Je me redresse, lui jette un coup d'oeil inquiet et murmure :

- Ca m'étonne qu'il ne se soit encore rien passé. Le nouveau daimyo comptait beaucoup sur ma présence dans ses rangs et il voulait vraiment que je m'occupe de sa défense.

Il soupire, caresse doucement ma nuque et dit :

- T'en fais pas, je ferais ce que je peux pour que tu aies une vie normale.  
>- Comment pourrais-je avoir une vie normale, Tobi ? J'ai été entrainé pendant douze ans à être le tueur parfait. Tu crois que je pourrais me reconvertir ? Je ne devrais même pas être avec vous. Si j'avais écouté mon instinct, je ne serais jamais revenu ici, à part pour te casser la gueule parce que tu avais dragué ma soeur.<br>- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?  
>- J'en sais rien. J'en sais vraiment rien …<p>

Il me fait poser la tête contre lui et murmure :

- Tu trouveras, un jour. Tu sauras ce que tu dois faire de ta vie, même si je sais que ton passé l'influencera.

Deidara sort de la salle à manger d'un air fatigué, me donne une feuille que je corrige rapidement avant qu'il demande :

- Autre chose, Monsieur le professeur ?

J'échange un regard avec Tobi et dis :

- Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Demain, on fait du sport.  
>- Du .. Sport ?<br>- Mh, tu m'as bien entendu. Je te conseille d'éviter les galipettes avec Sasori cette nuit, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces.  
>- On va nager ?<br>- Non.

Je détourne le regard et il soupire, clairement contrarié.  
>Je vais le faire souffrir un peu, qu'il comprenne qu'on ne me provoque pas ouvertement sans s'attendre à des représailles. Il voulais s'installer à côté de moi mais Neji a rapidement prit la place, le rouge aux joues, provoquant un autre soupir du blond.<br>Et à la fin du film, c'est moi qui ai rougit quand Neji m'a soufflé, au creux de l'oreille, de l'accompagner dehors.  
>Je remarque plusieurs regards amusé, des sourires en coin et même des messes basses !<br>C'est donc sans oser relever les yeux que je le suis dehors, emmitouflé dans mon manteau. Il me regarde un court instant avant de dire :

- J'aimerais récupérer deux ou trois kimono chez mon oncle.  
>- Tu avais besoin de moi pour ça ?<br>- Je voulais surtout savoir si tu avais enregistré le fait que je ne t'en veuille pas.

Je le regarde un moment, cherchant à savoir quelle réponse il peut bien attendre à ça. Ça n'est qu'après avoir passé le portail que je murmure :

- A peu près. Mais j'ai jamais été très bon pour interpréter les gestes, les émotions et tout ça.  
>- Ca, on l'avait tout remarqué !<p>

Il a dit ça sur un ton plutôt blasé mais il garde le sourire.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas directement responsable. Tu suivais les ordres et lui aussi. C'est tout.

Il attrape mon bras, me tire vers lui pour m'embrasser sur la joue et murmure :

- On n'en parle plus, d'accord ?

Je souris en acquiesçant et il ajoute :

- Je peux t'inviter à sortir maintenant ?  
>- S .. Sortir ?<br>- Mh, oui, un rencard quoi.

Je manque de m'étouffer et le regarde en m'arrêtant tandis qu'il continue sa route d'un air amusé. Je me reprends rapidement, le rattrape et il sourit en demandant :

- Alors ?  
>- Tu … Enfin …<br>- Oh, fais pas cette tête. Sasuke t'as clairement dit que tu me plaisais et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai.  
>- Tu es sérieux ?<br>- Oui. T'en fais pas, je te demande pas d'écarter les cuisses dans l'heure, hein ? Mais je t'aime bien, tu as l'air de m'apprécier alors pourquoi pas ?  
>- Je .. vais y réfléchir.<br>- Ok.

Son ton amusé ne me plait pas. Enfin si mais pas totalement. Même si son sourire charmeur me fait un effet fou ! Heureusement qu'on arrive chez lui parce que je n'aurais pas supporté le blanc plus longtemps. Il m'emmène dans sa chambre, où je jette un regard anxieux au futon et il sourit en disant :

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, si je te mets dans mon lit, ça sera chez moi, en ville, pas ici. Les murs sont beaucoup trop fins.

Cette fois, ça en est trop. Je me redresse, le jauge un peu et demande :

- Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qui prendras le dessus ?

Il se fige dans ses mouvements, me regarde un court instant, les mains perdues dans son armoire et murmure :

- Désolé mais ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser dominer.  
>- Dans ce cas, je devrais décliner ton invitation.<p>

Je le regarde de haut en bas, souris en voyant son dos se tendre un peu et il murmure :

- Tu succomberas, comme les autres. Je ne suis pas un Hyuga pour rien.

Je m'approche de lui et murmure à son oreille, pour être certain que personne d'autre n'entende :

- Et moi, je connais à peu près quinze façons de te tuer en silence rien qu'avec mes mains.

Je frôle son cou des lèvres et ajoute :

- Serais-tu assez fou pour tenter le démon qui est en moi, mh ?

Il ferme les yeux, reprends son souffle, qu'il avait perdu à mon approche, dans une sorte de tressaillement et je savoure l'effet que j'ai sur lui.  
>Je ne pensais pas vraiment que je pourrais être comme ça. Enfin, qu'il sache qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait m'aide beaucoup à avoir confiance en moi. Je me sens plus à l'aise que ce que j'avais imaginé.<br>Il frissonne, ses mains se crispent sur les vêtements qu'il tient et il se pince les lèvres en expirant par le nez tandis que son dos se creuse un peu.  
>C'est donc ça, l'effet du désir sur lui ?<br>Je souris, satisfait du malaise provoqué en lui et me recule en disant, d'un ton léger :

- Peut être devrais-je accepter ton invitation ….

Il rougit, se détourne rapidement et murmure :

- Tu serais fou de ne pas le faire …  
>- Ne sois pas arrogant.<p>

Il sort deux boites en carton de son armoire et murmure :

- Et toi, n'oublie pas que tu as des choses à apprendre.

Il passe à côté de moi en me regardant dans les yeux et sort de sa chambre. Je le suis discrètement et on croise un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Celui ci s'arrête, me regarde et Neji fait les présentations, bien que je ne pense pas que j'en aurais eu besoin.  
>C'est son oncle. La copie parfaite de l'homme que j'ai tué, il y a quelques années. Je lui sers la main, cachant parfaitement mon trouble et Neji me mène dehors où je me permets de souffler.<br>Neji me jette un coup d'oeil et s'excuse.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était rentré.  
>- Pas important.<p>

Il sourit et on rentre chez Tobi en silence. Je jubile légèrement en me souvenant de cette autre phrase, venant de Sasuke : « Il a un faible pour les mauvais garçons ». Il doit être servit, pour le coup.  
>En arrivant, je vois des cous se tendre tendis qu'on passe près de la double porte du salon. J'allais rejoindre les autres mais Neji attrape ma main et me fait signe de la tête de le suivre. Il m'entraine dans la chambre qu'il occupe et il pose les cartons sur le lit avant de les ouvrir. Ils contiennent chacun un kimono semblant de très bonne qualité. Il me sourit et dit :<p>

- Tu en as déjà porté ?  
>- Non.<br>- Alors ce soir, je t'en prête un.  
>- Je ne …<br>- C'est purement égoïste, tu sais ? J'aimerais beaucoup te voir là dedans.

Il sort alors un kimono dans les tons verts en disant :

- Je te laisse la salle de bain.

Il sourit, sûrement en pensant à quelque chose et ajoute :

- Et démaquille toi.

Il me donne un obi plus foncé et me fait signe d'y aller. On dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors je me rends à la salle de bain que je verrouille rapidement avant de me regarder dans le grand miroir. J'ai l'air paumé mais je pense qu'il y a de quoi.  
>Il m'a quand même proposé de sortir avec lui.<br>Et je n'ai pas dit non.  
>Je me déshabille lentement, choqué par ma propre discipline, gardant tout de même mon boxer, et place doucement le tissu sur mes épaules, appréciant le contact du tissu de grande qualité. Je l'ajuste comme je peux, noue le obi rapidement avant de me démaquiller. Mes cernes ne sont pas très visibles alors ça ne m'embête pas plus que ça.<br>En rapportant mes vêtements dans la chambre de Tobi, je suis gêné de me dire que sentir l'air passer sous le tissu est quelque peu déstabilisant mais aussi très agréable. Et sans attendre Neji, je descends au salon, m'installer avec les autres, sous leurs regards à la fois agréablement surpris et légèrement décontenancés.  
>Ça n'est que quand Neji apparaît à son tour, lui aussi vêtu d'un kimono que je comprends, étant donné qu'il lance :<p>

- Je vous avais bien dit que ça lui irait parfaitement.

C'était donc ça, ces regards ?  
>Neji échange un sourire complice avec Deidara avant de s'installer à son tour.<br>Nous passons la soirée à regarder des films tandis qu'un certain blond me jette des regards en coin. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, loin de là.

Il souffrira.


	31. Chapter 31

Je peux poster ! Mon week end a été annulé (surtout parce que je suis encore un peu malade ^^), alors voilà le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ^^

**Alviss** : Tu as raison quant à la raison de sa façon de parler de son membre. je veux dire, il n'a jamais vraiment eut de sexualité, et les seules fois où il s'y est autorisé, il n'a pas aimé, donc forcément, il acceptait pas vraiment cette partie de son corps. Mais ca ira mieux ^^ En même temps, personne n'aurait put l'entendre, mais il s'en serait voulu, le pauvre ^^ Deidara va souffrir et il le sait ! Chapitre spécial torture du blondinet ! Il s'étonne lui même, mais ça ne durera pas hein :p Mais n'oublions pas que nous parlons de Gaara, spécialement entrainé à faire face à toutes les solutions =)

**Miss** : Aujourd'hui ! :D

* * *

><p>Quand Tobi annonce le couvre feu, il me fait un petit signe de la tête et je le suis dans sa chambre.<p>

- Ca ne t'a pas dérangé de dormir avec moi ?  
>- Pas vraiment.<br>- Il y a toujours le futon en haut si tu veux.

Je hausse une épaule, enlève doucement le kimono que j'accroche à un porte manteau avant de m'allonger. Il me regarde un court moment avec de s'installer à son tour. Il éteint les lumières et demande :

- Il sera encore en vie, demain soir, Deidara ?  
>- Peut être.<p>

Je m'installe confortablement et m'endors pour me réveiller à cinq heures du matin dans les bras de Tobi. Sûrement involontaire mais il a l'air bien accroché. Son souffle sur ma nuque me fait frissonner mais ça n'est rien comparé à son bassin contre mes fesses.  
>Oh je l'embêterai plus tard.<br>Je me dégage de cette étreinte, récupère quelques vêtements et les enfile rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre en silence. Je récupère mon sac de cours, dans les combles, le vide et descends préparer ce qui nous servira de repas à la cuisine avant d'aller réveiller Deidara.  
>Obligé de laisser la lumière du couloir allumée, pour ne pas réveiller Sasori, j'entre dans la chambre, réveille doucement le blond qui grogne avant d'ouvrir les yeux.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
>- En bas de cinq minutes. Si ça n'est pas le cas, je te transporte sous la douche, ok ?<p>

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et ressors de la chambre pour m'étirer doucement dans le hall. Il apparaît une fois les cinq minutes écoulées, les cheveux en bataille, portant un jogging gris. Il se frotte les yeux, baille et on petit-déjeune en silence avant que j'entreprenne d'attacher ses cheveux en demandant :

- Tu chausses du combien ?  
>- 41 ..<br>- Parfait.

Une fois qu'il est enfin réveillé, je l'entraine vers la porte et il demande :

- On va faire quoi ?  
>- Courir un peu.<p>

Je lui tends mes rangers.

- C'est une blague ?  
>- Non. J'espère que tu as mit de bonnes chaussettes. Et sers les si tu veux éviter de trop souffrir.<p>

Il prend les chaussures en question et les enfile tandis que je mets ses baskets. J'ajuste ensuite le sac sur mon dos et le fais sortir en disant :

- Si je t'entends, on recommence demain, ok ?  
>- Putain, il fait froid !<br>- Moins 5 ! Pas la mort et ça te fera du bien. Ah et …

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil amusé.

- On y va à mon rythme.

Il soupire et je commence à courir en direction du portail. Il me rattrape rapidement et reste à ma hauteur pendant bien une heure.  
>Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu envie d'autant me défouler. Le sport m'a toujours permis de me débarrasser de toutes mes tensions, mes pulsions, mes pensées inutiles.<br>Et la présence de Deidara m'apaise. Bon, j'ai l'impression qu'il va mourir mais il fait des efforts, sûrement pour me prouver que ça n'est pas un merdeux et qu'il en est capable. Comme me l'a un jour expliqué Tobi, il a un besoin de reconnaissance constant qui l'aide à toujours essayer de se surpasser.  
>Je lui permets de faire une pause quand le soleil se lève. Il est sur les rotules, à bout de souffle mais il ne s'en plains pas. Je le laisse boire l'eau sucrée que j'ai préparée. J'aimerais éviter qu'il me fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie.<br>Une fois qu'il semble avoir un peu repris, on repart en direction d'un terrain de foot que j'ai repéré, il y a longtemps, près du lycée. Il est juste derrière moi et j'entends son souffle devenir de plus en plus chaotique alors je me place à côté de lui et murmure :

- Dei, si ça va vraiment pas, tu me dis, ok ?  
>- Ca va.<br>- L'air est frais, tu dois respirer par le nez. Expire doucement pour faire passer ton point de côté.

Il me regarde, surpris et je souris :

- Tu es raide à droite. Allez, fais ce que je t'ai dit et ça ira. On s'arrête bientôt pour manger et tu pourras te reposer un peu.  
>- Bientôt ?<br>- Un petit quart d'heure.

Il hoche la tête, ferme les yeux un court instant et je reprends ma place devant lui.  
>Je suis sadique sur ce coup là, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.<br>Une heure plus tard, on arrive enfin au terrain en question. Je l'oblige à marcher un peu pour qu'il respire avant de sortir une couverture du sac et la mettre sur ses épaules. Il s'installe ensuite par terre, les jambes tremblantes et je lui tends le sandwich que j'ai préparé pour lui.  
>Il l'entame avec beaucoup d'appétit tandis que je tire un peu sur mes jambes pour éviter les crampes. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps.<p>

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas essoufflé toi ?  
>- Parce que j'ai couru un semi marathon tous les jours pendant sept ans.<p>

Je croque dans mon sandwich mais remarque rapidement les regards en coins de Deidara qui a déjà terminé le sien. Alors je lui tends le mien, sachant très bien qu'il a encore faim. Il le prend d'une main un peu tremblante et murmure :

- T'es sûr ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et contente d'avaler un morceau de sucre et quelques gorgées d'eau. Je lui laisse le temps de terminer de manger avant de dire :

- On va faire un peu de tractions.

Je lui montre un parc de jeux pour enfants comportant quelques barres plutôt hautes et range rapidement nos affaires avant de l'y emmener. Il regarde les barres avec appréhension et dit :

- J'ai pas la force pour faire ça.  
>- Essaye quand même.<p>

Je saute, attrape la barre et croise les jambes avant de monter à la force des épaules devant le regard halluciné de Deidara. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon corps n'est pas spécialement développé mais je reste musclé. J'en fais quelques unes avant de redescendre en demandant :

- Tu attends quoi ?

J'enlève mon tee shirt et il murmure :

- Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi musclé.  
>- Je sais que ça n'est pas flagrant.<p>

Je remonte sur la barre et fais plusieurs mouvements en le regardant. Mais je crois que la vision de mon dos en train de travailler est beaucoup trop intéressante à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse s'en détacher. Je le rappelle à l'ordre d'un raclement de gorge et il sursaute, les joues roses avant de s'y mettre, difficilement.  
>Je le regarde faire un court moment avant de l'aider un peu, lui donner des conseils. Finalement, il arrive à en faire une parfaite avant de se lâcher en disant qu'il en peu plus.<br>Mais honnêtement, j'en ai pas encore terminé avec lui.

- Tu es souple ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou avant de murmurer :

- Je peux plus bouger Gaara … J'ai pas suivit ton entrainement moi, tu sais ?  
>- Oh, je pense que tu pourrais accepter ces exercices.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Un pressentiment !<p>

Je l'allonge par terre, me mets à califourchon sur un de ses jambes pour la bloquer au sol et prends l'autre pour la remonter doucement à la verticale, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
>- Qu'est ce que tu penses que je fais ?<p>

Je tire un peu sur sa jambe, lui décrochant une grimace de douleur et il murmure :

- Tu es sadique.  
>- Tu m'as provoqué.<br>- Oh arrête voir ! Tu …  
>- Si tu recommences, on rentre en courant. J'avais prévu des tickets de bus si tu étais sage.<br>- Tu me fais du chantage ?  
>- Je te préviens, tu fais ce que tu veux après. De mon côté, ça ne me dérangerait pas de courir un peu plus.<p>

Je le lâche, m'écarte de lui sans me détacher de son regard et il murmure :

- On a terminé ?

Je lui fais signe que non, lui replie doucement les jambes et m'agenouille au dessus de ses pieds en posant mes bras croisés sur ses genoux, ainsi que ma tête. Il me regarde un moment sans comprendre et soupire.

- J'en peux plus !  
>- Tu m'en fais cinq et on rentre.<br>- J'aurais une récompense ?  
>- Rentrer en bus.<br>- Un baiser !  
>- Non, Deidara.<p>

Il me regarde un court instant avant de demander :

- Tu sors avec Neji ?  
>- Non. Il m'a seulement proposé un rendez vous. J'ai même pas accepté encore.<br>- Tu comptes accepter ?  
>- Je pense que oui.<p>

Il place ses mains derrière sa tête et demande :

- Il te plait ?

Il remonte son dos mais je lui fais signe de recommencer en appuyant sur ses abdominaux.

- C'est avec ça que tu dois monter, pas avec le dos.  
>- Tu me réponds ?<p>

Il recommence, correctement.

- Il est mignon.  
>- Donc, il te plait ?<p>

Je détourne un peu le regard.

- Il me rappelle Haku de visage.

Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé ce que je lui ai demandé et je le lâche avant de remettre mon tee shirt, prendre le sac et on se dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Une fois installés, je lui fais poser la tête contre mon épaule, caresse doucement sa joue et murmure :

- Pardonne moi de t'avoir fait autant travailler.  
>- C'est rien.<p>

Je lui remonte doucement la tête, dépose un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et murmure :

- C'était bien.

Il sourit.

- Et ça te musclera un peu.  
>- Je serais mieux avec un peu de muscles en plus ?<br>- Ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- Neji n'est pas spécialement musclé non plus.  
>- Rien n'est fait encore. Et de toutes façons, je ne suis toujours pas certain que ça soit mon genre de sortir avec quelqu'un.<br>- Mh.

Il repose doucement la tête contre moi et ferme les yeux le reste du trajet. En arrivant chez Tobi, je le fais s'installer avec les autres, au salon avant de récupérer la trousse de premiers soins ainsi qu'une bassine avec de l'eau tiède. Je m'installe à genoux devant lui, dénoue doucement ses chaussures avant de les lui enlever avec autant de délicatesse.  
>Il sert les dents mais je crois qu'il ne me fera pas le plaisir de montrer qu'il a vraiment mal.<br>Je remonte son pantalon sur ses genoux, lui enlève délicatement ses chaussettes et soupire en voyant le nombre d'ampoules qu'il a. Je le regarde dans les yeux et il se détourne en rougissant.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te forcer autant.  
>- Ca fait pas si mal ! C'est juste moche.<br>- Umhum.

Je prends le gant de toilette, l'humidifie avant de nettoyer ses pieds avec soin. Pas si mal, hein ? Non, il a juste les yeux fermés, le visage figé dans un expression de douleur intense et il se mord la main.  
>Je soupire, prends la trousse de soin dans une main, Deidara sur mon épaule droite et monte à la salle de bain sous ses protestations. Je le pose sur le bord de la baignoire, verrouille la porte et dis :<p>

- Je vais t'aider à te laver et tu pourras te reposer après.  
>- Tu vas me ….<p>

Je lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et lui enlève son tee shirt.

- J'appelle Saso si tu préfères.

Il rougit, détourne le regard et je l'aide à se lever avant de lui enlever son pantalon. Il murmure :

- Je peux le faire tout seul.  
>- Tu arrives à peine à lever les bras.<br>- Mais je …  
>- Tu n'es pas si pudique en général.<p>

Je le regarde dans les yeux et, satisfait de le voir sans voix, je lui descends son boxer avant de l'installer dans la baignoire en disant :

- Garde tes pieds à l'extérieur ou tu vas morfler.

Je m'assieds sur le bord de la baignoire, détache ses cheveux, glisse un instant les doigts dedans avant d'allumer l'eau et de la tempérer. Il sursaute en sentant le jet dans son dos mais se détend rapidement tandis que je le passe doucement sur son crâne, faisant glisser un peu d'eau sur son visage. Il ferme les yeux dans une expression de profond bien être accompagné d'un long soupire.  
>Je passe ensuite ses cheveux au dessus de son épaule pour passer ma main libre sur son dos, l'aider à se détendre avant de récupérer un gant de toilette ainsi que du savon. Je le passe doucement sur la peau pâle de son dos jusqu'à descendre à la naissance de ses fesses.<br>Honnêtement, le côté érotique de la scène ne me vient même pas à l'esprit. Je pense surtout aux courbatures qui le tirailleront demain.  
>Après que son dos soit savonné, je passe sur ses épaules puis ses bras que je lui fais tendre un court instant afin que ses muscles se relâchent. Il soupire à nouveau de bien être et je le fais se redresser avant de faire son torse de l'autre main. Il rouvre les yeux à ce moment là, et la malice au fond de son regard m'indique qu'il apprécie clairement ce traitement.<br>Ou peut être est-ce la raideur en bas de son ventre qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille ?  
>Quand son torse est totalement recouvert de mousse, il y a un moment de flottement durant lequel ses yeux me mettent au défi de continuer.<br>Il me connait mal s'il pense que sa gaule et son air satisfait vont me ralentir.  
>Je glisse une main sous un de ses genoux, le lève un peu, le faisant s'appuyer contre le bord de la baignoire et m'occupe lentement de son mi mollet jusqu'à sa cuisse, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses. Pareil pour l'autre jambe avant que je fasse la seule partie de son corps que je n'ai pas touchée jusque là. Je glisse la main sur sa peau, sans aucune gêne apparente tandis qu'il n'essaye même pas de retenir un gémissement plus que subjectif.<br>J'ai cependant une idée qu'il risque de ne pas aimer. Je le fais se redresser, prends le pommeau de douche entre les mains et allume l'eau.  
>Un peu froide. Directement sur son dos. Il sursaute en lâchant un cri, me jette un regard noir mais se met rapidement à sourire en murmurant :<p>

- Je l'avais mérité.  
>- On est d'accord.<p>

Je passe l'eau sur tout son corps avant qu'il demande :

- Tu me fais un shampoing ?  
>- N'abuse pas de ma gentillesse.<br>- Oh, s'il te plait ! Sinon, mes cheveux vont devenir gras et …

Je soupire, passe l'eau sur les cheveux en question et faisant bien exprès de lui mettre de l'eau sur le visage et attrape la bouteille de shampoing dont je savoure un instant le parfum. Je glisse ensuite les mains sur son crâne, faisant de légers mouvements circulaires. Il semble à nouveau dans un autre monde, dont il sort rapidement quand je rince sa crinière dorée. Je les essore avant de le hisser sur le bord de la baignoire et de l'enrouler dans une serviette.

- Je vais m'occuper de tes pieds.

Il ressert la serviette contre lui et je m'installe sur le sol. Je prends la trousse de soin et désinfecte ses ampoules éclatées avant de les bander. Pendant ce temps, il demande :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Saso aurait très bien put le faire.  
>- Ose me dire que ça t'a déplu.<br>- Non, bien sûr que non mais …  
>- Sasori ne connait sûrement pas le corps aussi bien que moi. Sans ça, demain, tu n'aurais pas put bouger. Vu comment je t'ai détendu, si tu as de la chance, tu pourras te lever.<br>- Crois moi, Sasori connait l'anatomie par coeur.

Je le regarde et il murmure :

- Il t'en parlera quand il sera prêt.  
>- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup.<br>- Au contraire, il t'aime beaucoup mais il a toujours été très renfermé. Lui aussi a vécu certaines choses un peu horribles. Et il t'en parlera quand il aura réuni son courage pour ça.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, sachant très bien que je lui ai délibérément mentit, avant de me relever. Il me regarde innocemment mais je sais très bien ce qu'il attend.

- Tu ne te douches pas ?  
>- Non, je vais te ramener à ta chambre en premier.<p>

Il fait une moue boudeuse et murmure :

- Je regarderai pas.  
>- Je crois surtout que tu ne t'en priveras pas.<p>

Je l'aide à se lever et il se tord sur ses jambes pour éviter d'appuyer sur les zones douloureuses. J'enroule ses hanches de sa serviette et le soulève comme un homme porterait sa femme le jour d'un mariage. Il s'accroche à mon cou, pose la tête sur mon épaule et murmure :

- Tu m'emmènes en nuit de noce ?  
>- Dis pas de bêtises Deidara.<p>

Il soupire et je sors de la salle de bain pour aller le poser sur son lit. Je l'aide à se couvrir, ferme ses volets et l'embrasse sur le front en disant :

- Repose toi bien.  
>- Tu restes pas le temps que je m'endorme ?<br>- Non, je vais aller me doucher.  
>- Juste une minute !<p>

Je soupire, m'assieds à côté de lui et il s'installe sur le flanc en prenant ma main entre les siennes. Il murmure :

- Neji serait très heureux de sortir avec toi.  
>- Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que c'est ma vie privée. Je partage beaucoup avec toi, je l'avoue sans problème mais certaines choses ne doivent pas être racontées à tord et à travers.<br>- Mais je suis ton ami, non ?

Sa voix tremble et ça me fait culpabiliser. Alors je me penche sur lui, un bras dans son dos et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de murmurer :

- Bien sûr que tu l'es.

Il soupire et murmure :

- Reste contre moi.  
>- Arrête, je dois puer !<br>- S'il te plait.

Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement, mon torse posé contre son bras et il ferme les yeux en murmurant :

- Même si je suis mort, j'ai bien aimé passer la journée avec toi.  
>- Crois moi, mon grand, j'étais gentil aujourd'hui. Demain …<br>- Demain, je dors toute la journée et je demanderai à Saso de verrouiller la porte.  
>- Alors je crochèterai la serrure.<br>- Je mettrais le bureau devant.  
>- Je passerai par la fenêtre !<br>- Les volets seront fermés.  
>- Dans ce cas, je mettrais le feu pour que la fumée t'oblige à sortir pour respirer.<br>- Je préfère rester dans les flammes dans ce cas.  
>- Je t'interdis de mourir avant moi.<p>

Il gémit en gigotant un peu et ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Je le laisse lentement s'endormir pendant que je caresse son dos et sors de la chambre sans bruits.


	32. Chapter 32

Looong chapitre aujourd'hui ! Et de l'action ;)

**Alviss** : J'allais quand même pas tuer Deidara, si ? Je veux dire, un ange aussi mignon que lui .. Impossible de lui faire du mal (Pas autant, en tous cas :p). Tu as totalement tord sur le passé de Sasori :D Yep, il avait ce problème, ce qui a bien gêné Gaara :p C'est pas si grand que ça hein ! et faut pas oublier que ce sont quand même des hommes ! ils vont pas porter du 36 fillette quand même ^^ Aha, on dirait que je t'ai bien perdue, cette fois ;)

* * *

><p>Je récupère des vêtements et prends une douche rapide avant de descendre m'écrouler sur le canapé. Neji s'approche rapidement et me demande :<p>

- Tu acceptes ?  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Ce que je t'ai proposé hier.

Je le regarde un court moment avant de hocher la tête et il sourit en disant :

- Je reviens te chercher à dix neuf heures.  
>- Quoi ? Ce soir ?<br>- Oui. Je vais me préparer. Ne dine pas.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'en aller, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
>Je reste baba un court instant avant de retrouver mes esprits. Tobi me donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes avant de dire :<p>

- Alors ? Un rencard ?  
>- Je .. Oui .. On dirait bien …<br>- Tu voudras que je t'aide à te préparer ?  
>- Ah euh … Je ..<p>

Je hausse une épaule et il sourit.

- Tu as mit Deidara au lit ?  
>- Il était crevé. Je l'ai réveillé tôt ce matin.<br>- Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ? Je ne t'ai même pas entendu partir.  
>- Cinq heures. Quand je serais pas là, n'hésite pas à le réveiller pour qu'il mange. Il s'est beaucoup dépensé.<p>

Il hoche la tête et je regarde l'heure avant de soupirer. Dix-sept heures. Il murmure :

- Stressé ?  
>- Un peu. C'est mon premier vrai rendez vous et je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut faire.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Neji est un bon garçon.  
>- Je .. Je vais commencer à me préparer.<br>- D'accord.

Je remonte sous leurs regards et m'assieds sur le lit de Tobi en regardant mon sac. Deux minutes plus tard, je vois la porte s'ouvrir. Je pensais que Tobi allait venir m'aider mais c'est Sasori qui entre dans la pièce. Il me regarde un court instant avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi, la tête basse.  
>Je prends sa main la plus proche et il soupire en posant la tempe contre mon épaule.<p>

- Je t'ai fait du mal, hein Saso ?  
>- Mh.<p>

Il se redresse et relève son tee shirt sur son torse en évitant mon regard. Je vois alors un tatouage au niveau de son coeur et ça confirme ce que je pensais depuis le début. Il n'a même pas besoin de me raconter, je sais exactement par où il est passé. Il me jette un coup d'oeil et je l'embrasse sur le front.

- Je suis désolé.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Raconter mon histoire a dû te rappeler la tienne.  
>- Ça n'est rien. Je suis passé à autre chose.<p>

Il redresse la tête et échange un baiser avec moi. Très chaste, sur les lèvres. Pour une raison que je préfèrerais oublier. Je caresse doucement ses joues et demande :

- Tu en as reprit ?  
>- Pas depuis mes quatorze ans.<br>- Tu m'aides à me trouver une tenue ?

Il sourit largement. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire aussi franchement, je crois. Ca embellit vraiment son visage aux traits encore enfantins.  
>Il récupère mon sac, en sort presque tout le contenu sur mon lit et on se met d'accord sur un débardeur blanc en dessous d'un pull-over à col plutôt large et des manches trois quart. Un pantalon en toile noire et le tour est joué, selon lui. Il m'aide à arranger mes cheveux, me regarde pendant que je me maquille.<p>

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

Il se fige, me regarde via le miroir pendant que j'applique le khôl sous mes yeux.

- J'en sais rien. Après que tu aies avoué qui tu étais, je voulais t'en parler, mais j'en ai pas trouvé l'occasion, entre Neji à réconforter, Deidara et son appétit d'ogre .. !

On échange un sourire et il ajoute :

- Tu ne m'as vraiment pas oublié ?  
>- J'ai essayé d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais une impression de déjà vu mais mon cerveau devait sûrement refuser faire le rapprochement.<br>- Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite.

Je lui montre mon tatouage et il sourit en hochant la tête. Je finis rapidement de me maquiller avant qu'il me raccompagne en bas, tout sourire, ce qui a l'air de surprendre totalement tout le monde. Je fais un tour sur moi même et demande :

- Alors ?

Sasori m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure à mon oreille :

- Évite de trop te pencher en avant.

Sourire complice et il se réinstalle près d'Itachi tandis que Tobi demande :

- Tu es prêt ?  
>- On dirait bien que oui !<p>

J'enfile mes chaussures qui trainaient encore dans le salon et je me tourne les pouces pour en essayant de penser à autre chose. Jusqu'à ce que je vois Neji entrer. Je me suis placé de façon à voir la porte d'entrée via le salon. Quand le brun me voit, il sourit largement et s'approche. Il est beau aussi, de son côté, entre sa chemise noire finement rayée blanche, son pull sans manches par dessus, son pantalon foncé.  
>Il se détourne quand même au dernier moment et demande à Tobi :<p>

- Permission de minuit ?  
>- Grand maximum ! Vous comptez dormir ensemble ?<p>

Je pâlis tandis que Neji murmure :

- On verra bien comment ça se passe.

Il me prend par la main et m'emmène dans le hall où j'enfile ma veste avant de sortir avec lui.  
>Toute ma nervosité a disparut à son contact. On se dirige vers le grand portail et il demande :<p>

- Nerveux ?  
>- Plus maintenant.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai rien prévu de très extraordinaire.  
>- Quand ma soeur va savoir ça …<br>- De ?  
>- Que j'ai rendez vous avec un .. un homme ! Déjà qu'elle était choquée que je sois plus puceau, que je sorte avec Ino … Que j'embrasse Hidan !<p>

En arrivant dans la rue, il me fait monter dans un taxi, et une fois installés, il dit :

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit hier ? Ça aurait été fait au moins.  
>- Je n'étais pas prêt.<br>- Et tu l'es, maintenant ?  
>- Oui, grâce à Deidara !<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?  
>- Il m'a .. obligé à l'avouer à voix haute.<br>- Donc, maintenant, on peut dire que tu es homosexuel ?  
>- Je le suis ! J'aime les hommes et tout ce qui va avec.<p>

Je rougis instantanément tandis qu'il sourit. Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué, à cause de l'obscurité dans la voiture.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir où je t'emmène ?  
>- Tu ne veux pas m'en faire la surprise ?<br>- Donc, je pourrais t'emmener n'importe où que tu t'en inquiéterais pas ?  
>- J'ai vu des choses en dehors de l'entendement Neji, tu ne pourrais pas me surprendre.<br>- Ah c'est pas gentil de dire ça ! Si ça se trouve, tu vas détester !  
>- C'est pas grave, je ferais semblant pour que tu sois content.<br>- Ah non ! Je refuse !  
>- Tu n'y verrais que du feu.<p>

Il grogne et la voiture s'arrête en plein centre ville. Il m'en fait sortir, glisse sa main dans la mienne et regarde autour de nous avant de m'entrainer dans une petite pizzeria chaleureuse mais quand même un peu chic. On s'installe à une table, une personne prend notre commande et, quand on a nos boissons devant nous, il dit :

- Je voulais t'emmener dans un quatre étoiles, mais je me suis dit que ça faisait peut être un peu beaucoup pour un premier rendez vous.  
>- Tu t'attends peut être à ce qu'il y en ait d'autres ?<br>- Je l'espère en tous cas. À part si tu comptes conclure ce soir.

Un sourire un peu pervers s'affiche sur son visage et je murmure :

- Qui sait …

Cette fois, c'est la surprise qui s'empare de ses traits. Et le provoquer de cette façon est tout à fait plaisante. Notre pizza commune arrive et il me demande :

- Si tu devais me tuer, ici dans ce magasin, tu ferais comment ?

Je suis surpris de la question mais je regarde un peu autour avant de dire :

- Pas mal de solutions mais j'aimerais éviter de toutes te les citer.  
>- La plus simple alors.<p>

Je prends le couteau devant moi et le fais rapidement tourner entre mes doigts en le regardant dans les yeux. Il sourit et murmure :

- Pas très original.  
>- Mais tu m'as demandé le plus simple.<p>

Je coupe habillement la pizza et en croque un morceau avant qu'il demande :

- Il s'est passé quoi dans la salle de bain avec Deidara ?

Je me fige et relève les yeux vers lui. Il a un sourire plutôt doux vu la question.

- Pas grand chose. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
>- Et toi ? Tu arrives toujours à bouger ?<br>- Moi, j'ai l'habitude.  
>- Donc, tu as de l'endurance ?<br>- Et beaucoup de résistance physique.

Regard complice et la soirée se passe dans ce genre d'ambiance. On se cherche, on se provoque ouvertement. Après la pizza, il m'amène au cinéma pour regarder un film. J'ai fait comme si le film m'intéressait pour éviter de le regarder lui.  
>On a beaucoup rit, à propos de conneries en tous genres. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de lui aussi, et au moment où on arrive au portail, qu'il me prend par la main comme il l'a fait durant toute la soirée, je n'ai qu'une envie. Mais je vais devoir être un peu plus patient.<p>

- La soirée t'a plut ?  
>- Mh.<br>- Oh ca fait mal ça !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- « Mh ».  
>- Non, c'était bien.<br>- On dirait surtout que tu t'es ennuyé et que tu veux pas me le dire.

Je soupire, attrape sa hanche et l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser.  
>Ça sera peut être plus clair pour lui, non ? Et puis comme ça, mon envie est satisfaite.<br>Il met d'ailleurs quelque secondes à réagir avant de passer les bras autour de mon cou et se rapprocher de moi. Et ce baiser qui était très tendre, au début, devient de plus en plus passionné à mesure que ses mains trouvent un chemin sur la peau de mes épaules tandis que les miennes viennent frôler ses fesses avec envie.  
>Merde, je vais passer pour une trainée, là, non ?<br>Quand on rompt cette étreinte, je vois clairement ses joues rouges à la lumière de la lune tandis que ses mains semblent avoir trouvé leur place sur le haut de mon dos. Nos souffles se mêlent, dans une petite fumée blanche à cause du froid et il lâche un petit rire gêné avant de murmurer :

- D'accord, on dirait que tu as apprécié la soirée.  
>- Tu ne peux plus en douter je crois.<p>

Il s'écarte doucement de moi, replaçant mes vêtements du mieux qu'il peut et me reprend par la main pour m'emmener dans la maison. On entre et je suis, de mon côté, frappé par le calme qui règne dans la maison. J'enlève ma veste, lui enlève la sienne et il murmure à mon oreille :

- On fait comme si de rien n'était, ok ?

Sourire complice et il va en premier au salon tandis que je vais boire un coup à la cuisine avant de les rejoindre. Je m'installe à côté de Sasori, après qu'il se soit un peu serré contre Nagato et regarde la télé d'un air un peu absent. Sasori m'embrasse sur le haut du crâne en passant un bras sur mes épaules et demande :

- Tu dors avec Dei et moi ce soir ?

Je hausse une épaule et le film se termine rapidement. Jusqu'à ce que Tobi annonce le couvre feu, comme il en a l'habitude de faire. Je monte alors avec tout le monde, m'arrête devant la chambre de Deidara et jette un regard à Neji qui, à priori, va dormir seul.  
>Quand il ouvre sa porte, il s'arrête, me regarde et vient chercher un baiser qui surprend tout le monde. Je crois qu'il n'a pas put résister plus longtemps. J'entends Sasori râler dans mon dos tandis qu'Hidan semble parler d'un pari et Neji m'entraine dans sa chambre avec une impatience à peine dissimulée. Une fois la porte fermée, il me sourit et dit :<p>

- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser dormir avec ces deux pervers.  
>- Oh parce que je suis peut être plus en sécurité avec toi ?<br>- Sûrement !

Il se dirige vers le lit, se déshabille lentement et j'appuie mon épaule contre un mur en demandant :

- C'est ton genre de coucher le premier soir ?  
>- C'est le tien ?<p>

Il relève les yeux vers moi en déboutonnant son pantalon qu'il enlève rapidement avant de s'installer dans le lit. Je soupire, secoue la tête d'un air blasé et fait de même. Il s'installe sur le ventre, son épaule touchant la mienne et murmure :

- J'ai beaucoup aimé la tête que faisait Sasori quand je t'ai embrassé.  
>- Tu l'as regardé, toi ?<br>- J'étais trop curieux. Par contre, tu vas me dire pourquoi il t'a prit contre lui comme ça.  
>- Jaloux ?<br>- Non, mais il n'est pas du genre à accepter les contacts aussi franchement.  
>- On a parlé un peu, tout à l'heure. Il m'a aidé à choisir ma tenue.<br>- Il t'a parlé de son passé ?  
>- Non.<p>

Non, il ne l'a pas fait, je le connaissais.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir en parler librement.  
>- Je sais ce qui lui est arrivé.<br>- C'est entre lui et moi. Je suis désolé mais je ne t'en parlerai pas.

Il soupire mais me vole quand même un baiser avant de sourire largement et d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa nuque, lui souhaite une bonne nuit et lui tourne le dos pour m'endormir dans la seconde.  
>À mon réveil, je le tiens contre moi. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment mon esprit a put mettre de côté mon passé violent. Peut être est-ce parce que je leur ai raconté ce qu'il y avait à savoir ? En tous cas, la proximité de son corps ne me dérange pas. La peau de son dos effleurant mon torse, son corps épousant le mien. Je grogne en me cachant dans son cou pour fuir les rayons du soleil.<p>

- Bonjour !

Je grogne à nouveau, inspire profondément et il pouffe de rire.

- Je me demandais si tu allais bientôt te réveiller.  
>- Comment est- ce qu'on a atterrit dans cette position ?<br>- Je sais pas, mais c'est plutôt confortable.  
>- Je ne sens plus mon bras.<p>

Le bras en question est coincé sous sa taille et je n'arrive même plus à en bouger les doigts. Il le libère en se soulevant un peu et je le place au dessus de sa tête en le remerciant d'un baiser dans le cou. Il se cambre un peu et murmure :

- Recommence et je ne réponds plus de rien.  
>- Arrête voir, je suis pas si beau …<br>- Tu m'attires, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je frôle doucement ses côtes du bout des doigts et il se cambre un peu plus avant de dire :

- Ne me tente pas.  
>- Et si j'en ai envie, il faut que je t'envoie un fax ?<br>- Tu ..

Il se place sur le dos et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu es certain ?  
>- J'en sais rien mais je me sens détendu avec toi. Et c'est pas comme si on se connaissait pas un minimum déjà.<p>

Il sourit et m'embrasse en me faisant rapidement tourner sur le dos.  
>Panique.<br>J'attrape ses poignets, l'oblige à se reculer en évitant son regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Je .. ne veux pas être en dessous.<br>- Tsss …

Il secoue la tête d'un air amusé et murmure :

- Tu ne dois pas être au courant, mais les homo aussi font des préliminaires.

Je le lâche, le laisse s'allonger sur moi et il m'embrasse sur la joue.

- J'aurais pensé que tu en aurais déjà parlé avec Deidara ou …  
>- On en a parlé. Avec Tobi aussi.<br>- Et tu n'as pas posé de questions ?  
>- Si.<br>- Tu as demandé quoi ?  
>- … Si ça faisait mal.<p>

Il pouffe de rire, se remonte un peu sur mon corps et m'embrasse avec un large sourire.  
>Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, c'est légitime comme question !<br>Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'ai posé les mains en bas de son dos et je le caresse doucement. Comme si mes mains agissaient d'elle même. Je peux même dire qu'il a la peau très douce.  
>Il glisse une de ses mains sur les miennes et la fait passer sous son boxer avec lenteur. Il se cambre un peu et je referme les doigts sur sa peau en le sentant me mordiller une lèvre. Il écarte les jambes, prends appuie sur ses genoux autour de mes hanches et je sens une dureté venir appuyer sur le bas de mon ventre. Il s'arrête de m'embrasser pour me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard est embrumé par le désir. Et même si je n'y connais pas grand chose, je ne pensais pas vraiment voir ça chez lui.<p>

- J'ai envie de toi Gaara.

C'est la phrase qui a éloigné tous mes doutes sur ma sexualité. Et alors que je ne savais pas quoi faire, que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, mon instinct a repris le dessus.  
>Je commence par le mettre sur le dos, reprendre ses lèvres, le faire enrouler ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Nos souffles se mêlent. Le sien devenant presque chaotique, tant il devient impatient, alors que le mien reste fidèle à lui même, parfaitement calme, totalement régulier.<br>Mes mains parcourent son corps, à la recherche de ses points sensibles. J'en trouve un particulièrement intense au niveau de son ventre, son nombril. Il se tend au moment où je sépare mes lèvres des siennes pour aller les poser sur ce point précis. Je glisse la pointe de ma langue sur son ventre, le mordille, le fais soupirer. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire autant d'effet à quelqu'un.  
>Son bassin entame des mouvements inconscient et je glisse la main sur le tissu tendu de son sous vêtement. Après tout, cette partie n'est pas vraiment une découverte, j'ai l'équivalent entre mes jambes, qui, soit dit en passant, me fait un mal de chien tellement elle est tendue en cet instant.<br>Je lâche son ventre et baisse les yeux vers son boxer quand je constate qu'il est légèrement humide, souillé par ce liquide pré-séminal. Je baisse doucement le vêtements mais il m'oblige à remonter la tête.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.  
>- Je peux essayer ?<p>

Il sourit, hoche la tête et referme les yeux en passant les mains sur son visage.  
>Alors je prends sa verge en main, fais quelques gestes avant de lentement glisser la langue sur cette peau fine. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et je sens son regard sur moi mais j'évite de le croiser, pour ne pas qu'il remarque ma légère gêne. Je répète mon geste, partant de ses bourses jusqu'au sommet de son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche, faisant bien attention à ne pas mettre les dents.<br>L'expérience Ino m'a assez marqué pour que je ne répète pas ses erreurs.  
>Il glisse doucement la main sur ma nuque, la caresse sans appuyer dessus avant de la remonter dans mes cheveux, serrant les doigts en parfaite harmonie avant mes mouvements de pompe. Je m'arrête en l'entendant gémir, craignant d'en faire trop et de le sentir venir dans ma gorge. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'apprécierai. Je me redresse, le regard fuyant mais il m'embrasse avant de me murmurer que c'était bien. Le plaisir a prit la place du désir dans cette yeux.<br>Il enlève son sous vêtement avant de me faire tomber sur le côté pour m'enlever le mien. Son regard tombe sur mon entre jambe et …

- Dix sept et demi ?

Et il réalise d'où venait le nombre. Il relève les yeux. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait rougit mais il a un grand sourire. Il prend rapidement les choses en main et entame une fellation loin de tout ce que j'ai jamais put imaginer. Ses mains trouvent leur place sur mon sexe, sa bouche est divine, sa langue libertine. Je ravale mes gémissements, les uns après les autres et ça semble l'agacer parce qu'il me mordille, me faisant ouvrir la bouche par surprise avant un nouveau mouvement de pompe bien prononcé qui lui vaut un râle de plaisir.  
>Il se redresse, satisfait et me vole un baiser avant de chercher dans la table de chevet pour en sortir un préservatif ainsi que du lubrifiant.<br>Je reprends le dessus en l'allongeant en travers du lit et il me murmure de le préparer en me tendant le tube. J'ai dû rougir parce qu'il pouffe de rire en me disant qu'il aimerait ne pas souffrir. Il ouvre le tube, en verse une bonne dose sur mes doigts et écarte les jambes.  
>Je suis totalement figé. Je vais quand même pas mettre mes doigts … là, si ?<br>Comme pour répondre à ma question, il hoche la tête, se saisit de ma main et la dirige lentement entre ses cuisses. Il me fait appliquer une petite dose de lubrifiant à cet endroit auquel je n'avais jamais imaginé faire face et il murmure :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

Je crois que non !  
>Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il me fait glisser un doigt en lui en soupirant. Je le sens se resserrer autour de mon doigt, il se tortille un peu et me murmure de continuer. Alors je fais quelque va et vient qui ont l'air de lui faire plaisir, vu la fine couche de sueur venant se déposer sur tout son corps. Il me fait glisser un second doigt et rapidement un troisième le faisant serrer les dents.<br>Je suis actuellement en orbite autour d'une planète lointaine. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que … « ça » pouvait donner autant de plaisir. Je continue jusqu'à ce qu'il se tende complétement dans un cri très éloquent. Sa main se sert fortement sur la mienne et il me fait enlever mes doigts en me murmurant de le prendre, qu'il ne peut plus attendre. Il me donne un mouchoir, sur lequel j'essuie lentement mes doigts et j'enfile doucement le préservatif, pas tout à fait redescendu sur Terre. Ça n'est qu'en entendant une plainte impatiente que je me dis qu'il semble vraiment attendre ça.  
>Il rajoute une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur le plastique, l'étale uniformément et reprends mes lèvres, murmurant, entre deux baiser, de me dépêcher.<br>Je prends alors appui sur un coude, savourant le contact avec sa peau brûlante et il remonte de lui même ses jambes tandis que je m'approche de son intimité. Enfin … Ouais. Je commence à le pénétrer doucement et sens tout de suite la différence avec Ino. Il est serré. Chaud. Il sert les dents jusqu'à ce que je sois entré en entier. J'ai même pas osé le regarder directement tellement ça m'a gêné. Mais je le veux, je ne peux le nier.  
>Une fois en entier dans cet orifice totalement nouveau pour moi, je m'installe plus confortablement, en appuie sur mes deux coudes, mes genoux me servant de point d'appui. Il glisse ses jambes autour de moi et j'entame des mouvements doux et profonds.<br>Je suis officiellement en train de faire l'amour avec un homme.  
>Il m'oblige à croiser son regard et mon instinct prend à nouveau le dessus. J'attrape ses poignets, les bloque au dessus de sa tête, savourant son petit air surpris et notre étreinte qui était très douce devient un peu plus passionnée, et ça ne semble pas lui déplaire.<br>Au contraire, il gémit à chaque fois que je suis entièrement en lui, grognant quand je me retire pour mieux le reprendre. Ma main libre caresse son corps et ma bouche embrasse tout ce qui tombe à ma portée. Son visage, son cou, ses clavicules qui semblent plutôt sensibles.  
>Je continue comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il semble à un point de non retour. Il se débat légèrement alors je lâche ses poignets, glisse ma main ainsi libérée sous son dos pour lui faire remonter les hanches et après quelques autres va et vient, je me libère en lui dans un grognement profond en mordant légèrement son épaule. De son côté, il s'est tendu, ses mains sont venues attraper mes cheveux et il a lâché un « Oh mon dieu » d'une petite voix.<br>Je redresse la tête vers lui, le regarde, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire et il joue un peu des hanches pour que je me retire. Il m'enlève le préservatif, qu'il noue et envoie à la poubelle avant de sucer l'excédent de liquide sur ma verge me faisant gémir à cause de la sensibilité de celle ci.  
>Et tandis qu'il semble au bord de l'anhélation, mon souffle est calme, même si j'ai transpiré.<p>

On a recommencé.  
>Deux fois.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Chers lecteurs, je vous annonce que j'ai débuté l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction et qu'elle avance plutôt rapidement :) Je ne dis rien à ce propos, pour l'instant, mais il se peut qu'elle soit très longue :p

J'ai aussi dépassé la barre des dix mille visites sur cette histoires, ce qui m'a fait très plaisir :D

**Miss** : Yep, un chapitre tous les deux jours! C'est pour ça que j'attends qu'une histoire soit bien avancée pour commencer à la poster et vue la longueur de mes chapitres, je pense qu'une semaine d'attente serait beaucoup trop long :)

* * *

><p>Il est actuellement dans mes bras. Je caresse doucement son dos, réalisant à peine ce qu'on a fait. Bien sûr, je m'attendais à le faire, avec lui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit aussi bon. Il est bon. Beau, un corps désirable et sa peau me rend fou.<br>Je relève doucement la tête vers lui, le regard encore un peu vague et murmure :

- On devrait peut être montrer des signes de vie, non ?  
>- On en a montré. Je pense qu'on a réveillé tout le monde.<p>

Sourire complice et il murmure :

- Allez, vas prendre une douche, je vais essayer de me lever.

Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de m'écarter de lui. Je me lève en m'étirant et passe juste mon boxer avant de sortir de la chambre. Je récupère des vêtements dans la chambre de Tobi et prends une bonne douche, ciblant particulièrement les petites courbatures dans mon dos. Je me laisse sécher, enroulé dans une serviette. Les orgasmes m'ont laissé dans un état proche de l'extase et j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. C'est bizarre.  
>Quand je ressors de la pièce, que je retourne dans la chambre, je trouve Deidara assis sur le lit, parlant à grande vitesse avec un Neji à peine couvert. Quand le brun me remarque, il me sourit et j'entre dans la piaule dont l'atmosphère semble porter les odeurs de nos folies matinales. J'ouvre rapidement la fenêtre, sous les plaintes de Neji mais vais m'installer près de lui pour qu'il profite de la chaleur de mon corps. Il passe les bras autour de ma taille et Deidara dit :<p>

- J'ai été envoyé par Tobi pour voir si vous comptiez vous arrêter un jour.  
>- C'est lui qui en a redemandé.<p>

Je désigne Neji d'un signe de tête. Il grogne et murmure :

- T'étais bien content hein !  
>- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Vas te doucher pendant que la salle de bain est chaude.<p>

Il grogne à nouveau, m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va en gardant le drap autour de sa taille. Mon regard se tourne alors inévitablement vers Deidara qui sourit en demandant :

- C'était comment ?  
>- Très bon. Et toi ? Tes muscles ?<br>- Ça peut aller. Ça tire mais j'ai jamais aussi bien dormit !  
>- Et tes pieds ?<br>- Douloureux, mh !

Je pouffe de rire et il murmure :

- En vous entendant, Sasori n'a pas put se retenir de me sauter dessus.  
>- On a fait tellement de bruits que ça ?<br>- Pas autant mais vous sembliez très .. chauds.

Je hoche la tête. Il place ses cheveux au dessus d'une de ses épaules, regarde un moment dehors et demande :

- Tu ne t'es pas bloqué ?  
>- Je …. Pas vraiment. Enfin, au début si mais après, ça allait. Et puis aussi quand …<p>

Je rougis et il sourit en demandant :

- Quand ?  
>- Quand j'ai dû le .. préparer.<br>- Mh, c'est bizarre au début. Mais Neji a l'habitude, et tu t'y habitueras aussi, mh !

Je ne pensais pas que mes joues pouvaient autant chauffer. Il pouffe de rire et murmure :

- Ne t'en fais pas. S'il vient à te prendre, il ne le fera pas sans une bonne préparation et il t'expliquera tout ce qu'il y a à savoir et à faire.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- On devrait descendre.  
>- J'aimerais l'attendre.<br>- Oh, il est grand tu sais. Viens donc montrer aux autres que tu es encore vivant.

Je soupire et le suis en bas, dans le salon. Je vois des sourire en coin, un Sasori semblant très en forme. Tobi me sert contre lui. J'ai limite l'impression qu'il veut me dire « Je suis fier de toi ! Mon fils est un homme maintenant ! ». Je me retiens de lui faire la remarque mais je souris quand même devant ma propre bêtise. Il annonce ensuite :  
>Bon, mon grand, il y a une chose qu'on voulait te donner hier, mais on a préféré te laisser un peu tranquille.<br>Neji arrive à ce moment là. Il nous regarde un court instant avant de venir à côté de moi et glisser sa main dans la mienne en posant la tête sur mon épaule. Tobi continue :

- Un petit cadeau que tu pourras considérer de cadeau de Noël venant de ma part.

Cadeau de Noël ? J'ai du mal à comprendre mais Itachi me tend un paquet emballé dans un papier doré. Je les regarde sans comprendre et Tobi demande :

- Un problème ?  
>- Euh .. Je vais peut être passer pour un alien mais … Pourquoi un cadeau ?<br>- C'est .. une des traditions d'offrir des cadeaux à Noël. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient tous sortis, lundi. Tu .. n'as jamais eu de cadeau de Noël ?

Je dis non de la tête et il soupire en disant :

- Et l'année dernière ? Tu avais déjà arrêté, non ?  
>- Oui je … Non. Pas de cadeau.<br>- Et quand tu vivais avec Temari et Kankuro avant d'arrêter ?  
>- La personne chargée de me couvrir leur a sûrement dit de ne rien m'offrir. Enfin j'en sais rien. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Temari.<br>- Donc. Pour t'expliquer rapidement. Cadeau, emballé, tu l'ouvres, tu le découvres et tu me remercies. Ça te va ?

Je hoche la tête, un peu paumé et il sourit de façon paternelle. J'arrache alors le papier doré pour découvrir une grosse boite en carton que je m'empresse d'ouvrir. Pour tomber sur un nouvel ordinateur portable, dernier cri. Je relève les yeux et Tobi dit :

- Vu que tu as détruit le tien … Itachi s'est occupé de transférer tous tes fichiers.  
>- Je .. Tu es sûr ? C'est plutôt …<br>- Là, t'es censé me prendre dans tes bras et me remercier en souriant.

Je souris, légèrement gêné et le prends contre moi en me cachant un peu contre son torse. Il frotte doucement mon dos en me disant que c'est normal et m'embrasse même sur la joue avant que je l'entraine dans la cuisine pour respirer un peu. Il murmure :

- Ca va ?  
>- Je .. Oui.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai dû expliquer ça à Sasori aussi il y a quelques temps.

Je hoche la tête et il dit :

- Ca te plait ?  
>- Oui ! Beaucoup !<br>- C'est Itachi qui a choisit le modèle. Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de le faire.  
>- Je .. J'ai rien pour …<br>- Ça n'est pas trop tard pour aller faire quelques courses, tu sais ? En général, on fait un repas le vingt-quatre au soir et on ouvre les cadeaux à minuit. Et on est le vingt deux !  
>- Je … Non rien.<p>

Il faut de l'argent pour acheter des cadeaux. Et je n'en ai jamais demandé à Temari, à part pour acheter mes tickets de bus. Elle n'a pas d'argent à dépenser inutilement. Quant à mon compte …  
>Cependant, en voyant Tobi sourire, je me doute qu'il a clairement compris mon dilemme. Il sort son porte feuille, me tend une carte en disant :<p>

- C'est une carte prépayée que je prête à Itachi, Sasuke ou Deidara quand ils en ont besoin. Ça marche comme une carte normale mais elle est séparée de mon compte principal. Par pure sécurité. Il doit rester une bonne somme dessus alors fais toi plaisir, ok ?  
>- Je ne peux pas accepter.<br>- Tu me rembourseras, si tu veux. Ça n'est qu'un prêt, ok ?  
>- Je ..<p>

Il me fourre la carte dans la main en me donnant le code et murmure :

- Fais toi plaisir Gaara. C'est ton premier vrai Noël. Alors on mange, tu prends qui tu veux avec toi et tu vas faire les boutiques. Et surtout, n'hésite pas devant la dépense, ok ?  
>- Je .. Je te rembourserai à mon anniversaire.<br>- Ça, c'est toi qui vois.

Je souris faiblement, glisse la carte dans ma poche et le prends dans mes bras pour le remercier. Je l'aide ensuite à préparer le repas et on mange. Juste après le repas, Tobi me propose de m'emmener et Neji, intéressé, demande :

- Pour aller où ?  
>- Monsieur aimerait faire ses achats de Noël !<br>- Oh, attends, je viens aussi !

Il monte en vitesse tandis que je mets ma veste et mes chaussures. Tobi me regarde un court instant avant de sourire tout seul en disant :

- Je suppose que ma carte est en sécurité avec toi.

Je pouffe de rire et il me rejoint rapidement. Ça me fait chaud au coeur qu'il puisse plaisanter aussi légèrement sur mon passé. Comme si ça ne l'affectait pas vraiment de savoir tout ce que j'ai fait. Quand Neji redescend, il enfile rapidement ses chaussures et on sort. Tobi me demande :

- Tu veux conduire ?  
>- Je n'ai pas le permis, Tobi, tu le sais bien !<br>- Tu en as envie ou pas ?  
>- Oui ! Mais si on se fait arrêter …<br>- Je t'ai dit que j'avais des contacts non ?  
>- Mais …<br>- Arrête de discuter, tu conduis parfaitement.

Je soupire, attrape ses clés et monter au volant tandis que Neji se place derrière moi d'un air un peu anxieux. Je règle les rétroviseurs, le regarde dans celui du milieu et demande :

- Tu me fais confiance ?  
>- Tu conduis depuis longtemps ?<br>- J'ai pris mes premières leçons quand j'avais dix ans. Je devais même porter des chaussures spéciales pour atteindre les pédales et voir la route en même temps.

Je démarre la voiture, vérifie qu'ils soient tous attachés et démarre tranquillement en disant :

- J'ai conduit une Ferrari une fois. C'était bizarre.

Tobi m'ouvre la grille et je m'engage dans la rue en lui demandant :

- Pourquoi tu m'avais fait conduire la dernière fois ?  
>- Pour voir comment tu réagirais. Tu ne semblais pas très loquace alors je voulais te tester.<p>

Je soupire en le regardant, ignorant totalement la route et murmure :

- Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi.  
>- Tu pourrais regarder la route, par contre.<br>- Tu as peur ?  
>- Gaara tu …<p>

Je m'arrête parfaitement au stop du bout de la rue et murmure :

- Ne me sous estime pas Tobi. J'ai toujours été le meilleur dans mon domaine.

Il me regarde d'un air bizarre et je reprends la route en suivant ses instructions. En m'arrêtant devant le centre commercial, il laisse Neji sortir, pose une main sur mon épaule et murmure :

- Ne te permets pas de me provoquer.  
>- Je ne te provoque pas Tobi. Je ne te dis que la vérité. Ça n'est pas pour rien qu'un homme qui me haïssait plus que tout voulait quand même m'embaucher. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour me convaincre.<br>- Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas à ses côtés, dans ce cas ?  
>- Je te l'ai dit, je le détestais. Il a essayé de me forcer mais je lui ai fait comprendre, à ma façon, que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Maintenant, si tu veux bien remettre cette conversation à plus tard, j'ai pas mal de choses à acheter. On en reparle ce soir si tu le souhaites.<br>- Je suis heureux des progrès que tu fais, tu sais ? Et tu vas très bien avec Neji.

Je souris, mes joues rougissent légèrement et je murmure :

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Je frotte un peu mon coeur qui bat légèrement plus vite et lui souris une dernière fois, clairement gêné avant de sortir de la voiture. Il se place au volant et il ouvre la fenêtre en disant :

- Vous comptez rentrer comment ?

Neji récupère ma main et dit :

- Ca dépendra de nos achats. S'il faut, j'appellerai mon oncle pour qu'il nous envoie une voiture. Ne t'en fais pas, on se débrouille.

Tobi hoche la tête, nous fait un signe de la main et s'en va. Neji en profite pour m'embrasser en me serrant un peu contre lui et murmure sur mes lèvres :

- Tu es au courant que tu embrasses bien ?

Je souris, l'embrasse sur le front et murmure :

- Celle qui m'a appris était pas mal douée aussi, dans son genre.  
>- C'était qui ? La fille avec … Enfin …<br>- Non, c'était pas elle.

Je reprends sa main et l'entraine lentement dans le centre commercial. C'est celui dans lequel Hidan m'avait fait acheter des fringues. Et il est totalement décoré pour Noël. Il y a un grand sapin en plein milieu, montant jusqu'au deuxième étage, couvert de décorations, des guirlandes lumineuses un peu partout. Neji caresse ma main du pouce pour reprendre mon attention et demande :

- Tu as déjà des idées ?  
>- Vaguement.<br>- J'ai le droit de t'acheter quelque chose ?  
>- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne pourrais pas ?<p>

Il me sourit et me fait un signe de la main pour disparaître à l'étage.  
>Voyons voir. Je regarde un peu autour de moi avant de me lancer. J'achète en premier, pour Konan, un panier garni de produits de beauté composé par mes soins avec l'aide d'une gentille vendeuse, en plus d'une journée en spa détente. C'est pratique qu'on puisse faire emballer les cadeaux sur place. Pour Temari, je trouve un coffret en ébène contenant une centaine de chocolats différents. Elle est très gourmande donc ça lui plaira forcément. Pour Deidara, un coffret somptueux d'aquarelles de -très- bonne qualité.<br>À ce moment là, je me retrouve les bras un peu trop chargés alors je m'installe devant une boutique et appelle Neji.

- Mh ? Déjà finit ?  
>- Je n'ai plus de bras !<br>- Oh, c'est vrai que ça doit pas être pratique. Hum, bouge pas, je te rejoins dès que je suis passé en caisse.  
>- Je suis devant la boutique d'art là.<br>- Ok, je vois. À tout de suite chéri !

J'allais dire quelque chose mais il raccroche. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, il est devant moi en train de m'embrasser, profitant que j'ai les bras occupés pour me taquiner un peu. Quand il s'écarte, il regarde les paquets et demande :

- Tu as de l'inspiration ?  
>- Ca peut aller.<br>- J'appelle mon oncle, il va nous régler ça rapidement.

Il sort son téléphone, se collant à moi et pour me venger, j'embrasse doucement son cou. Si bien qu'il en a une main baladeuse. Je regarde aussi le paquet qu'il a sous le bras avec intérêt, me demandant ce qu'il peut bien cacher. Quand il raccroche, il me sourit et dit :

- Tu ne pourras pas deviner.  
>- C'était pas trop cher hein ?<br>- Si, hors de prix, mais c'est pour toi alors ça n'est pas grave.

Je soupire et il s'empare de mes lèvres encore une fois, profitant de mon état de faiblesse.

- Je me vengerai.

Ça n'est qu'en entendant des gloussements familiers qu'il s'écarte. Et près de nous, Ino et sa bande semblent en grande discussion tandis qu'elles nous regardent sans la moindre gêne.

- Ignore les.

Je souris, laisse Neji embrasser ma mâchoire avant de détourner le regard. Il murmure :

- Elle doit se mordre les doigts de ne pas avoir couché plusieurs fois avec toi.  
>- Sûrement. Mais je n'aurais pas put recommencer.<br>- Vraiment ? Elle était si nulle que ça ?  
>- Oui. Et ça m'a dégouté de le faire.<p>

Il sourit et nous voyons plusieurs hommes en costumes arriver vers nous. Je me redresse en les jaugeant un peu mais Neji murmure :

- Détends toi, ce sont les hommes de mon oncle.

Il s'écarte ensuite de moi pour saluer un homme qui semble bien le connaître. Il nous présente. L'homme s'appelle Gai Maito et est chargé de notre confort pour l'après midi. Je jurerai de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
>Une fois que les autres nous ont débarrassé de ce qui nous encombrait les bras, Neji récupère ma main et demande :<p>

- Et maintenant ?  
>- Ici !<p>

Je lui montre une boutique de cadeaux en tous genre et l'y entraine pour trouver LE cadeau pour Kakuzu. Une tirelire géante avec reconnaissance vocale et un compteur indiquant combien il y a d'argent dedans. Neji approuve mon choix avec véhémence et j'y ajoute plusieurs sucettes un peu coquines pour une autre personne, ainsi qu'un déguisement de nonne digne des plus grands couturiers, un kit avec menottes, fouet et masque, des dés coquins et surtout, un « phallomètre ». en le voyant, j'ai échangé un regard complice à Neji qui n'a pas hésité à montrer le fameux dix-sept et demi. Le tout pour Hidan, bien évidemment.  
>En sortant, nos « gardes du corps » pour un jour s'occupent des paquets. C'est pratique. J'aurais aimé être payé pour porter des paquets, moi aussi.<br>Ensuite, on enchaine rapidement. Une bonne bouteille de vin pour Tobi, choisie par mes soins après l'avoir goutée. Le sommelier a longuement hésité à cause de mon âge mais à quatre cent dollars la bouteille, on ne fait pas le difficile. Un jeu vidéo pour Itachi, dont il m'a parlé une fois en disant qu'il avait la flemme de le télécharger. Mon frère a le droit à des fringues parce qu'il se plaint toujours de ne rien avoir à se mettre. Une commande un peu spéciale chez un fleuriste pour Zetsu, selon les conseils de Neji. Kisame a, toujours avec les conseils de Neji, droit à un gros bon d'achat dans une animalerie, Yahiko, je lui accorderais une faveur en live, Nagato, un bouquin sur le yoga parce qu'il paraît qu'il pratique. Un livre de recettes de ramen pour Naruto, vu qu'il passe les fêtes avec nous. Un dvd expliquant les bases de la self defense à Sasuke.  
>Pour Sasori, je ne lui achète rien de particulier parce que je sais qu'il n'aime pas les cadeaux.<br>Arrive le tour de Neji. Il se met en face de moi et demande :

- Tu sais quoi m'offrir ?  
>- Une nuit torride, ca te plairait ?<br>- Oh, pas besoin d'attendre Noël pour ça ! Ce soir, ça serait très bien.  
>- Tu veux me vider, c'est ça ?<p>

Il sourit, glisse une main en bas de mon ventre et murmure :

- J'aimerais bien réussir à t'essouffler déjà.  
>- Comme si tu le pouvais. Bon, je te laisse aller te détendre le temps que je te trouve un truc.<br>- Pas de folie, hein ?  
>- Je fais ce que je veux.<p>

Il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de partir dans les étages, suivit par son garde du corps. Pendant ce temps, je regarde le plan du magasin et finis par trouver ce que je veux. Une boutique Nature et découvertes où j'achète un kit complet à massages avec huiles essentielles hors de prix. Une fois le présent emballé, je pars à sa recherche et le trouve installé devant un café. Je m'installe en face de lui et Gai me débarrasse du cadeau. Neji prend doucement ma main au dessus de la table et demande :

- Tu veux quelque chose ?  
>- Il y a une chose que j'ai jamais goutée mais qui m'a donné envie quand j'en ai appris l'existence. Mais ça n'est pas vraiment la saison.<br>- Je suis un Hyuga. Ce qu'un Hyuga exige, un Hyuga l'obtient.

Je pouffe de rire devant son air sérieux et murmure :

- Non, c'est pas grave s'ils en ont pas. J'attendrai.  
>- Dis moi ce que tu veux.<br>- Une glace.

Il se fige, me dévisage.

- Tu n'as jamais mangé de glace ?  
>- Non.<br>- Jamais .. jamais ?  
>- Non !<br>- C'est vrai que c'est pas trop la saison mais bon. Je t'aiderai à la finir si tu as trop froid.

Il harponne un serveur du regard. Je le reconnais rapidement parce qu'il est dans ma classe. Il s'appelle Kiba. C'est quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant que Naruto mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi il évite autant mon regard. Neji lui sourit, comme s'il le connaissait et demande :

- Vous avez des glaces ?  
>- Oui ! On a sortit une coupe spéciale pour Noël, au caramel avec de la chantilly et de la meringue. Les patrons disent qu'elle est très bonne.<p>

Neji acquiesce d'un signe de tête et Kiba retourne rapidement dans la brasserie.

- C'est …  
>- Je sais. Il est dans ma classe.<br>- Oh ? Vraiment ?  
>- Oui.<br>- C'est mon ex.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et il hausse une épaule en disant :

- Ca marchait pas vraiment. Et puis, vu que je suis partit à l'étranger, on a décidé d'arrêter.  
>- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était ..<br>- Homo ? Lui non plus !

Il me fait un clin d'oeil avec un petit sourire et Kiba revient avec la glace dans les mains. Il la pose entre nous, y plante deux cuillères et Neji lui propose de rester un peu. Et ils discutent pendant que j'attaque la glace de ma main gauche, vu que la droite est toujours dans sa main.

- Alors, Kiba, tu fais quoi pour Noël ?  
>- Embrigadé avec ma mère et ma sœur, comme tous les ans !<br>- Akamaru va bien ?  
>- Oui ! Il a encore grandit, je me demande presque quand est ce qu'il va s'arrêter.<br>- Il était déjà géant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu !  
>- Il a prit au moins deux centimètres encore !<br>- C'est pas possible.  
>- Je te jure !<p>

Il nous regarde tour à tour, alors que je déguste ce met délicieux et demande :

- Alors la rumeur était vraie ? Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

Je regarde Neji qui sourit largement avant de dire :

- On dirait bien !  
>- Tu repars, à la rentrée ?<br>- J'en sais encore rien.  
>- Tu voudrais pas rester près de ton Gaara ?<p>

Je lui jette un regard noir auquel il répond d'un sourire avant d'être appelé par un autre serveur. Au moment où il se lève, Neji dit :

- On squatte chez Sasu en ce moment. T'auras qu'à passer si tu arrives à échapper aux folles qui te servent de famille.  
>- Ça dérangera pas ?<br>- Tu connais Madara ! Plus il y a de monde dans sa maison, plus il est heureux !

Kiba acquiesce et s'éloigne. Neji prend alors sa cuillère, ouvre la bouche en constatant que la moitié de la glace a déjà été engloutie et relève les yeux vers moi en me désignant coupable du regard. Mais quand il voit ma façon de suçoter ma cuillère, il sourit légèrement avant de gouter la glace.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais autant d'assurance, ce matin.  
>- Tu t'attendais à devoir tout m'expliquer ?<br>- Pas spécialement tout.  
>- J'ai un instinct plutôt développé.<br>- J'avais remarqué.

Il place sa chaise à côté de moi, prend de la glace dans sa bouche et m'embrasse. Langoureusement. La différence entre sa langue brûlante et la glace est exquise. Quand il s'écarte, je lèche doucement la glace ayant coulé sur son menton et il murmure :

- En fait, t'es pas si coincé que ce que j'aurais imaginé.  
>- Coincé ?<br>- Après que tu nous aies tout raconté, je pensais que tu serais un peu … je sais pas … bloqué par ce que tu as vécu. Et que tu aurais du mal à avouer tes penchants, à les accepter. Mais on dirait que j'avais tord.  
>- Je vais te dire un secret me concernant.<br>- Mh ?

Je m'approche et murmure à son oreille :

vMon passé ne sera jamais qu'une ombre dans ma vie.

Je mordille son oreille, lui tirant un soupire frustré et il demande :

- On finit ça et on rentre ?  
>- Ouais, j'aimerais parler avec Tobi.<p>

Nouveau soupire frustré et on termine doucement la glace avant qu'il la paye en laissant un bon pourboire à Kiba.


	34. Chapter 34

Un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours :)

**Alviss** : J'ai pensé à ce que Gaara soit plus réticent, mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans les minauderies, alors voilà ^^ J'espère que ça t'a quand même plu :p Le cadeau de Neji n'est pas "original", dans le sens où ça n'est pas quelque chose d'impressionnant. en fait, c'est quelque chose que moi j'aime, et que j'avais envie d'intégrer. Et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu t'es trompée quant au passé de Sasori ;)

* * *

><p>On est ramené par les hommes de son oncle, qui nous aident même à décharger les cadeaux qui vont directement dans le bureau de Tobi, avec tous les autres. Et il y en a une montagne !<br>Tobi me rejoint dans le bureau, claque la porte et demande :

- Tu voulais me parler ?  
>- M'excuser. Pour le ton que j'ai employé tout à l'heure.<p>

Il ne dit rien. Je me tourne vers lui, croise les bras et dit :

- Tu te souviens après l'incident piscine ? Je t'ai dit que …  
>- Je me souviens. Tu ne voulais pas redevenir celui que tu étais.<br>- Il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas racontées. Volontairement. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que quand j'ai quitté le métier, il m'a fallut plusieurs mois pour opérer certains changement en moi. J'ai dû être aidé par les contacts de la femme de mon daimyo.  
>- Tu as suivit une thérapie ?<br>- Non. J'aurais dû mais j'ai refusé. Je me suis juste débarrassé de démons. Mais celui que j'étais est toujours profondément ancré en moi et je sais qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il ressorte.

Il s'approche, glisse une main dans mes cheveux et murmure :

- Ne pense pas à ça. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tu es avec nous. Ça en est presque incroyable.  
>- J'ai eu un ami, il y a très longtemps.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ?

Je souris, hausse une épaule et murmure :

- Il va bien. Et il a changé, lui aussi.

Je souris en le voyant dans le flou, le sers un court moment contre moi avant de lui rendre sa carte et de rejoindre Neji au salon. Je m'installe dans ses bras, entre ses jambes, il m'embrasse sur le front et murmure :

- C'est réglé ?  
>- Oui. Tout va bien.<br>- Tu te rends compte qu'on a mit tout l'après midi ?  
>- Pas grave, on s'est bien amusés.<br>- Mh.

Il caresse doucement ma joue du nez en fermant les yeux et reprends sa conversation avec Sasuke. Tobi nous rejoint, sourit en me voyant et Neji ressert doucement sa prise sur moi tandis que je ferme les yeux. Je suis bien là. Je ne pensais pas qu'un contact pouvait être aussi reposant. Il passe même une main sous mon tee shirt pour la poser sur ma peau qui se réchauffe rapidement à son contact.  
>Un vague parfum d'amande vient hanter mes souvenirs.<br>Quelques temps plus tard, il me murmure qu'on va manger alors je m'étire doucement en grognant, il m'embrasse tendrement et je me lève, replace mon tee shirt correctement. On mange tranquillement. La conversation est animée par un Kisame plutôt loquace ce soir.  
>En retournant au salon, Tobi s'installe à côté de Neji qui me prend à nouveau contre lui et me demande :<p>

- Tu as trouvé un petit quelque chose pour tout le monde ?  
>- Ouais. Je suis même fier de moi ! Même si Neji a dû m'aider pour certaines personnes.<br>- Tu as dépensé combien ?

Je sors les reçus de carte de mes poches; j'ai jeté les factures détailles indiquant mes achats; fais un rapide calcul et annonce :

- Mille cent soixante dix dollars.  
>- Ah bah tu n'y vas pas de main morte toi !<br>- Tu m'as dit de faire plaisir. Et je te rembourserai de toutes façons.  
>- À ton anniversaire ?<br>- Oui. Le jour de mon anniversaire, tu auras un virement.  
>- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais ? On a de la marge.<br>- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Il sourit et Neji m'embrasse doucement sur le crâne en murmurant :

- C'est quand, ton anniversaire ?  
>- Bientôt.<br>- Donne moi la date !  
>- Non. Ça n'est pas important.<br>- Et si j'ai envie de te faire plaisir ?  
>- On verra à ce moment là.<br>- Tu n'aimes pas les anniversaires ?  
>- Pas vraiment.<p>

Il m'embrasse derrière l'oreille, me faisant frissonner sans retenue et murmure :

- Je te ferais changer d'avis.

Je souris, pose la tête contre son épaule et Tobi me demande :

- Tu m'as acheté quelque chose, à moi ?  
>- Oui ! C'est même ton cadeau qui a couté le plus cher !<br>- Il fallait pas, tu sais ?  
>- Arrête, tu m'as offert un ordinateur.<br>- Tu m'as acheté quoi ?

Il va falloir patienter. Et interdit de fouiller dans les cadeaux !

- Quelque chose d'agréable ?  
>- Tobi …<br>- D'utile ? Un sex toys ?  
>- Je t'ai acheté un petit ami ! Il te sera livré le jour de Noël et sera ton esclave sexuel à vie !<br>- Oh si seulement !

Il sourit largement et je soupire :

- J'ai déjà eu du mal à te l'acheter, ton cadeau …  
>- C'est illégal ?<br>- Oh, j'aurais eu plus de facilité pour me procurer quelque chose d'illégal ! On a passé au moins une demie heure dans la boutique.

Neji approuve ma phrase d'un hochement de tête blasé et j'ajoute :

- Mais au final, je pense avoir faire la bon choix !  
>- Au pire, on aurait demandé à Gai de l'acheter.<br>- Pourquoi est ce que sa tête me disait quelque chose, d'ailleurs ?

Neji me regarde un court moment dans les yeux avant de murmurer :

- Tu l'as sûrement vu .. ce jour là.

Je me redresse un peu, les images de l'assassinat de son père passant rapidement devant mes yeux. Et effectivement, je me souviens avoir vu le visage de Gai quand j'ai regardé dans la lunette de mon fusil. Une version verte, lunette à vision nocturne, me revient parfaitement en mémoire.  
>Je hoche doucement la tête et il ajoute :<p>

- C'est lui qui m'a prévenu de ce qu'il s'était passé.  
>- Il a essayé de l'aider.<br>- Je sais.

Il caresse doucement ma nuque, m'embrasse sur le front et je détourne le regard, me demandant comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le reconnaître directement.

- À croire que ma mémoire me fait vraiment défaut.

La soirée passe tranquillement, même si on sent une certaine tension, venant sûrement de l'excitation à l'approche de la fête et, avant de monter, Tobi me réquisitionne pour aider à pousser les canapés en disant qu'on aura besoin de place demain. On libère ainsi plus d'un tiers du salon et Tobi, satisfait, nous laisse aller nous coucher. Je prends rapidement mon sac dans sa chambre pour le mettre dans celle que j'occupe avec Neji. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs déjà installé sous les draps et me regarde me déshabiller. Je m'installe près de lui, il réclame un baiser de bonne nuit que je lui donne rapidement avant qu'il éteindre. Sa proximité me réchauffe rapidement et je m'endors, bercé par son souffle régulier.  
>Je me réveille seul, un oreiller dans les bras. Je soupire, me tourne sur le dos et me planque sous l'oreiller en grognant à cause de la lumière.<br>C'est dingue que je dorme autant.  
>J'entends une porte s'ouvrir.<p>

- Tu es réveillé ?

Je grogne pour répondre à Neji et le sens monter sur le lit. Il enlève doucement le coussin, faisant attention à quand même me protéger des rayons du soleil et m'embrasse doucement. Ça n'est qu'après que j'ouvre les yeux, le vois en serviette, à genoux à côté de moi. Il murmure :

- Je voulais profiter que la salle de bain soit libre.  
>- Moi qui pensais te sauter dessus au réveil …. mais maintenant que tu es propre …<br>- Je peux t'aider d'une autre façon, si tu en as vraiment besoin.  
>- J'en ai pas besoin. Mais j'en ai envie.<br>- Alors laisse moi faire.

Il replace doucement le coussin sur mon visage et je le sens rapidement enlever les draps et descendre mon sous vêtements. S'en suit un moment de pure volupté. À savoir sa bouche, faisant des merveilles sur ce membre que j'ai, beaucoup trop longtemps, ignoré.  
>Mais si j'avais sut …<br>Quand je me sens arriver à un point de non retour, je le préviens quand même, par pure courtoisie mais il choisit de lui même de continuer ses caresses buccales.  
>Oh. Mon. Dieu.<br>C'est la seule pensée cohérente qui peut encore traverser mon esprit. Je suis sur un nuage de coton et plus rien n'existe autour de moi à part sa présence, ses lèvres et sa langue parcourant doucement mon ventre et ses rires amusés.  
>Quand je redescends enfin de mon nuage, je me redresse doucement sur mes coudes, étire mes pieds et lui pose une question muette à laquelle il répond en entrouvrant la bouche, tirant légèrement la langue, avec une malice sans égale dans le regard.<br>Ok, je n'ose plus le regarder.  
>Je remonte doucement mon unique vêtement, me prépare quelques affaires et il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de me laisser aller occuper la salle de bain. Qui d'ailleurs est déjà prise. Alors j'attends patiemment mon tour, souris en voyant Yahiko en sortir, perds mon sourire en pensant à ce que je fais lui offrir et passe à mon tour sous la douche.<br>En arrivant en bas, je remarque deux choses. Déjà, il y a plein de cartons dans le hall. Et ensuite, Tobi a un bonnet de Noël sur la tête. Il me regarde un court moment avant de dire :

- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu en auras un aussi demain.  
>- Hors de question !<br>- Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est l'une de nos traditions ! Même ton frère a accepté de se prendre au jeu !  
>- Je ne porterai pas ce truc ridicule !<br>- Dans ce cas, j'emploierai des moyens détournés ! Tu le porteras, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Je soupire, me passe la main sur le visage d'un air blasé et il dit :

- Va déjeuner avec les autres, j'attends une livraison.

Je traine des pieds jusqu'à la salle à manger, vais embrasser Neji sur la joue en le prenant dans mes bras et murmure, la tête sur son épaule :

- Tobi veut me faire porter un bonnet ridicule.  
>- J'ai le mien dans mon sac !<br>- J'en ai pas ! Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à en porter.  
>- Mh, t'en fais pas, Tobi est assez intelligent pour tout prévoir.<p>

Je soupire, ressers doucement les bras autour de sa taille et murmure :

- Tu passes les fêtes ici ?  
>- Bien sûr.<br>- J'aurais pensé que tu irais avec ton oncle.  
>- Il travaille. Hinata et Hanabi vont chez leur mère en Europe. J'étais avec elles l'année dernière déjà. Allez, installe toi pour manger, on a du boulot cet après midi.<p>

Je m'installe à côté de lui, me sers et mange en silence.  
>Je me sens bien avec lui. Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux, loin de là, mais il me met à l'aise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi câlin ! C'est même agréable d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un.<br>Après le repas, je fais la vaisselle avec Sasori. Ça a étonné tout le monde qu'il se propose mais on s'est fait une bataille de mousse dans toute la cuisine. Et c'est lui qui l'a commencée. Mais on a dû s'arrêter quand Tobi, alerté par le bruit, est venu voir ce qu'il se passait. J'ai bien crut qu'il allait perdre sa mâchoire en voyant Sasori trempé allongé sur le carrelage en train de rire.  
>Tobi reçoit sa livraison en début d'après midi. Un sapin. Montant jusqu'au haut plafond du salon qu'on passe la fin de la journée à décorer de boules multicolores, de guirlandes lumineuses, d'étoiles. On a ensuite déposé tous les cadeaux à son pied et heureusement qu'on a poussé les canapés. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs, avec des nœuds, des étiquettes à paillettes, des formes un peu bizarres. On prend aussi un peu de temps pour décorer le salon, le hall et on dine très tard pour aller tous se coucher vers minuit.<p>

Je me réveille la tête contre le torse de Neji qui est déjà bien réveillé à ce que je vois ! Si bien qu'on fait l'amour. Deux fois, avant d'aller nous doucher ensemble. Et comme un traitre, pendant que je me maquillais, il m'a coiffé d'un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc.  
>Je me vengerai.<br>Ensuite, on descend, main dans la main et Tobi nous obligé à grignoter un peu, satisfait de voir le bonnet sur ma tête, avant de nous envoyer acheter des sodas dans le magasin le plus proche.  
>Il ne pouvait pas s'y prendre plus tôt ?<br>Nous voilà donc partis, à pieds, sac sur le dos, au supermarché du coin où on a passé à peu près une heure à attendre pour passer en caisse. Juste pour une vingtaine de bouteilles de soda. En revenant, j'en prends une bonne partie dans mon sac et Neji m'indique que c'est l'anniversaire de Tobi. Donc je le lui souhaite en arrivant, et il nous débarrasse de nos achats avant de nous obliger à nous occuper de préparer la table pour le diner. On s'est battus avec les nappes pendant bien dix minutes avant de mettre les couverts, les décorations, des bougies, chercher désespérément des chaises en plus dans la maison pour finalement aller en piquer chez Neji.  
>Le temps que les invités arrivent, à savoir ma fratrie ainsi que le père de Naruto, on se prépare, on se fait beaux. Et quand on redescend, main dans la main, qu'il m'embête en m'embrassant dans le cou en entrant dans le salon, pour l'apéritif, je me fige en voyant Temari et Kankuro. Ma soeur a mit une belle robe noire tandis que Kankuro est en chemise-pantalon classe.<br>Leur regard passe de mes yeux à ma main toujours dans celle de Neji pour finir sur le suçon que je n'ai pas réussit à cacher près de ma clavicule droite.  
>Je pense que c'est direct, au moins.<br>Neji caresse doucement mon dos pour me faire réagir et je vais rapidement les prendre dans mes bras avant de m'installer entre eux en silence. Temari finit par demander :

- Tu .. Enfin, ca va ?  
>- Ça va.<br>- Tu …  
>- Je sors avec Neji.<br>- Tu es homo ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Temari lâche une sorte de glapissement surpris et Kankuro prend le relais :

- Mais tu n'étais pas sorti avec celle fille là ?  
>- Si.<br>- Tu viens de t'en rendre compte que .. ?  
>- Non, je le suis depuis toujours.<br>- Alors pourquoi est ce que …  
>- Père m'en a dégouté.<p>

Temari sursaute et je les regarde tour à tour avant de dire :

- Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous pensez de ça mais je m'accepte maintenant. Grâce au groupe. Mes amis. Et Temari, j'aimerais te remercier de m'y avoir inscrit de force. Je suis bien avec eux.

Je regarde Temari et la prends dans mes bras avant de murmurer :

- Je vous aime beaucoup, même si je ne le montre pas.

Elle a alors la réactions à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vraiment. Elle fond en larme sur mon épaule. Je souris, l'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Calme toi, Tema. Tout va bien.  
>- Mais tu .. Tu …<br>- Je sais. Mais tu es ma grande soeur et sans toi, j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à m'en sortir.

Elle renifle et je me redresse doucement. Je pouffe de rire en voyant sa tête et essuie doucement ses joues en disant :

- Arrête voir, ton maquillage va couler.  
>- Mais c'est de ta faute !<p>

Je soupire, récupère un mouchoir dans ma poche et essuie ses yeux en faisant attention au maquillage en question avant de me tourner vers Kankuro en demandant :

- Tu as besoin de pleurer, toi aussi ?  
>- Non, ça ira !<br>- T'es sûr hein ? Pas que je remballe le mouchoir et que …  
>- Alors toi !<p>

Il m'attrape par le cou en me faisant tomber sur le côté, ébouriffe énormément mes cheveux en riant avant de me lâcher. Je soupire en lui lançant un regard noir et Neji vient s'installer par terre, entre mes jambes en relevant la tête vers moi avec un sourire. Je lui demande :

- Je peux t'aider ?  
>- Je veux bien un câlin, moi aussi !<br>- Tu en as assez eu ce matin !

Il croise les bras pour bouder et murmure :

- J'en aurais bien refait.

Je soupire, me penche vers lui et le prends doucement dans mes bras en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de murmurer :

- Tu étais totalement à bout de souffle.  
>- Pas vrai.<br>- Oh que si. On aurait dit que tu avais courut un marathon sans entrainement.

Je glisse doucement la langue sur sa peau, le faisant gémir de frustration et j'ajoute :

- On verra si tu es sage cette nuit.  
>- C'est vrai ?<br>- Je t'ai dit que j'étais endurant non ? Et très résistant.

Il sourit et m'embrasse en m'attirant vers lui. Tellement que je lui tombe dessus en perdant l'équilibre et que je finis à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il prend même la liberté de glisser une main sur mes fesses, sous mon pantalon, jusqu'à ce que je m'écarte en rougissant. Je me réinstalle correctement dans le canapé et évite les regards. Heureusement que Tobi enchaine rapidement pour commencer une conversation à propos de je ne sais quel sujet.  
>J'aurais aimé participer mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. La période de Noël a toujours été très floue pour moi. Pour la plupart des gens, c'est une période de fête, de partage. Pour moi, c'était un jour de travail comme un autre. Et je remarque rapidement que Sasori semble être dans le même esprit que moi. Nos regards se croisent et il vient se faire une petite place à côté de moi. Je glisse un bras dans son dos, pose la tête sur son épaule et murmure à son oreille :<p>

- Ca va toi ?  
>- Ça peut aller.<br>- Tu tiendras le choc ?  
>- Je l'espère. J'étais très tendu, l'année dernière.<br>- Je ne sais pas quelle position était la pire. La tienne ou la mienne.  
>- N'essaye pas de comparer ce qui n'a rien à voir.<br>- Comment ais-je put t'oublier … ?  
>- J'ai oublié des choses, moi aussi. Mais nos démons agissaient facilement sur la mémoire, tu sais ?<br>- Mais ce qu'on a vécu … Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Me le rappeler, me gifler !  
>- Je connais trop bien tes réactions, Gaara. Tu aurais fuis, encore et encore si tu m'avais directement reconnu.<p>

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis sur la tempe avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Sans qu'on le remarque, les conversations ont faiblit, les regards se sont tournés vers nous.  
>Tobi me regarde avec intérêt. Deidara semble choqué.<br>Ça n'est pas tout le monde qui peut tenir Sasori dans ses bras. Ça n'est pas tout le monde qui peut avoir un geste aussi doux avec lui sans qu'il se braque totalement.  
>J'embrasse son crâne en caressant son dos et lui murmure qu'on est observés. Il pouffe de rire avant de s'écarter doucement de moi en rougissant. Je hausse une épaule pour répondre à l'interrogation muette de Tobi et il nous regarde encore quelques secondes avant d'annoncer le diner.<br>Tobi me réquisitionne pour servir le diner et une fois dans la cuisine, il demande :

- Sasori t'a raconté ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Autant mentir. Il y a des choses qui ne devront jamais être dites.

- Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il soit aussi proche de toi ?  
>- Que je le comprenais.<br>- C'est tout ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu me surprends beaucoup en ce moment, Gaara. Je crois que j'ai sous estimé ton influence sur les autres.

Je récupère les assiettes d'entrée dans le frigo, les plaçant en équilibre sur mes bras, comme si j'avais fait ça des dizaines de fois. Il a fait appel à un traiteur pour le repas. Je crois qu'il aurait perdu la tête à cuisiner pour autant de personne.  
>Je vais ensuite distribuer les assiette avec assurance et m'installe entre Temari et Neji.<br>Tout le repas se passe plutôt bien. Il y a beaucoup d'ambiance, de bonne humeur. Des rires. Je crois même qu'Itachi drague ma soeur mais je ne dis rien, même si je le garde à l'oeil. Quand arrive le rôti, Tobi nous regarde un moment avant de me tendre un beau couteau et un pic à viande. Je soupire en demandant :

- Je suis obligé ?  
>- C'est toi le plus doué avec ce genre d'outils !<p>

Je lui jette un regard noir et il ajoute :

- Oh arrête de me regarder comme ça, jeune homme ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de couper cette viande et plus vite que ça !

Je soupire, secoue la tête et me lève pour me placer devant la viande. Je prends les ustensiles et demande :

- Il est aiguisé au moins ?  
>- J'ai de quoi faire à la cuisine s'il ne l'est pas assez à ton goût.<p>

Je passe doucement le pouce sur le fil de la lame et soupire en disant que je reviens. J'aiguise rapidement le couteau à la cuisine et retourne à la salle à manger en le faisant tourner entre mes doigts, par habitude. Je hausse une épaule devant les regards gênés et entreprends de couper la viande et la distribuer aux assiettes tendues. Temari semble plus choquée que les autres en me voyant manier le couteau. Sûrement a-t-elle certains souvenirs qui lui sont remontés à la mémoire.  
>Genre le soir où elle m'a vu couvert de sang en rentrant d'un entrainement particulièrement salissant.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Alors alors, je ne pensais pas que le chapitre 35 arriverait aussi rapidement ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et qu'elle continuera à vous plaire =)

**Alviss** : En même temps, je te rappelle que Gaara n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience, sexuellement parlant, alors forcément, tout ce qu'il découvre, c'est genre très intense pour lui xD De la chance ? Je te rappelle que son père lui a fait regardé des vidéos horribles juste parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'Haku (et à 9 ans, amoureux est un bien grand mot !). Tu te trompes. Peut être. Ou pas. Je préfère ne rien dire :D Non mais il n'y aura rien entre Tobi et Gaara, cherche pas !

**Miss** : J'ai été déçue tellement de fois de voir de bonnes fics s'arrêter par un manque de motivation, de la part de l'auteur, d'inspiration ou même un ras le bol que je ne veux pas faire subir ça à mes lecteurs ! (Je ne dis pas que mes fictions sont bonnes d'ailleurs ! Elles le seront le jour où on me proposera de les publier (oui oui, je rêve :D))

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, le repas est bien animé. Je reste silencieux pour profiter de l'ambiance, et surtout, ne rien oublier de ces minutes plus qu'agréables. Il y a juste un bémol dans cet ensemble homogène. Comme un caillou dans une chaussure, une arrête dans un poisson délicieux mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.<br>Après le dessert, nous nous réinstallons tous ensemble pour attendre minuit. Neji est tranquillement installé dans mes bras et me réclame baiser sur baiser en disant que comme ça, le temps passe plus vite. Ce qui est en partie vrai.

Quand minuit sonne, Hidan est le premier levé pour annoncer les cadeaux, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui. Pour éviter un capharnaüm pas possible, Tobi ramène une poubelle pour les emballages déchirés ainsi que des cartons avec nos noms marqués dessus pour y placer les cadeaux et ainsi éviter qu'ils trainent partout.  
>C'est Hidan qui commence, trop excité de distribuer les siens pour laisser le temps aux autres de faire quoique ce soir. Il m'a acheté une gourmette en argent, gravée à mon nom, bénie par ses soins pour que son dieu me protège. Il me la met directement au poignet en me volant un baiser. Il doit vraiment considérer ça comme une marque d'attention. Et Neji ne s'en est même pas montré jaloux. Il a sourit et l'a provoqué en disant qu'il allait tourner gay.<br>Temari a fait simple et a offert des boites de chocolat pour tout le monde en disant que comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de jaloux. Et que ça venait d'elle et de Kankuro.  
>Itachi m'offre un disque dur externe, en disant qu'il l'a déjà réglé pour qu'il fasse des copies automatiques des fichiers présents sur mon ordinateur et comme ça, toujours avoir une sauvegarde de mes données.<br>Zetsu m'a dit que mon cadeau était dans sa chambre, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emballer. Il m'a descendu un cactus ! Pas très grand mais vraiment agréable à regarder.  
>Kisame m'offre un sabre avec un fourreaux magnifique en ébène gravé. Il a aussi dit qu'il espérait me voir m'inscrire dans ses cours de kendo.<br>Kakuzu a offert à tout le monde le même bouquin : « Il n'y a pas de petites économies : le guide le moins cher à offrir à ses amis ! » mais plus rien ne m'étonne, venant de lui !  
>Konan m'a offert un kit pour débutant à l'origami en me disant qu'elle me donnerait des leçons si je voulais.<br>Nagato et Yahiko se sont cotisés pour m'offrir la totalité des jeux « Hitman » ainsi qu'un bon d'achat pour le prochain à sortir, ce qui a valu quelques rires.  
>Sasuke et Naruto m'ont préparé un panier garnit avec des préservatifs originaux (dont des phosphorescents !), quelques gadgets sexuels et autres poupées gonflables.<br>Deidara, de son côté, m'offre la sculpture qu'il a commencé il y a quelques temps maintenant. Un magnifique dragon, peint par ses soins avec énormément de détails.  
>Sasori m'a fabriqué, lui même le connaissant, une petite marionnette à mon image, en bois, articulée, habillée, avec sûrement une touffe de ses cheveux. Il y a eu un moment de flottement quand je l'ai remercié mais il m'a prit contre lui en me disant qu'il s'était amusé à la faire.<br>Quand vient enfin mon tour, Tobi me demande directement :

- Je peux avoir le mien en premier ?  
>- Pourquoi ça ?<br>- Je peux plus attendre !  
>- Pour la peine, tu passes en dernier !<br>- Quoi ? Arrête, c'est pas juste !  
>- Fallait pas réclamer !<p>

Je distribue ensuite mes cadeaux, savourant leur réaction. Neji m'a bien aidé pour certains, et on dirait que j'ai mit dans le mile pour les autres. Ça me rend plutôt heureux de voir qu'ils sont radieux grâce à ça. J'ai pas osé dire à Yahiko ce que je lui « offrais ». Quand je me tourne vers Sasori, je passe la main dans mes cheveux et dis :

- Pas de cadeau pour toi.

À nouveau un moment de flottement. Les autres ont relevé la tête, légèrement choqués mais Sasori, qui d'habitude est totalement impassible, s'approche, les genoux tremblants et se cache contre mon épaule. Je soupçonne qu'il ait fait ça pour ne pas qu'on le voit pleurer. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Après tout, je le connais sûrement mieux que toutes les personnes ici. Quand il arrive à se reprendre, il se redresse doucement, me gardant toujours dans ses bras et murmure :

- Tu t'en es souvenu, de ça ?  
>- Bien sûr Saso.<p>

Il essuie son visage contre ma chemise, se recule d'un pas et me sourit largement. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi expressif qu'en cet instant. Ses yeux brillent, ses mains tremblent légèrement. Mais je sais ce qu'il ressent.  
>Il se réinstalle à côté de Deidara qui me dévisage sans gêne et je donne son cadeau à Neji qui a un sourire très lubrique en le découvrant.<br>Vient ensuite le tour d'Hidan qui passe en revu tous les objets du panier, s'ouvre directement une sucette, qu'il tète sans gêne et brandit le « phallomètre ». Il le regarde un instant et lâche :

- Hé ! Je suis pas un monstre !

La catégorie monstre regroupe les mesures au dessus de vingt centimètres. Je le regarde d'un air blasé et il ajoute :

- Ho ! Toi et ton dix-sept et demi là ! Je suis certain que ça n'est même pas vrai !  
>- Si, ça l'est !<p>

Ça, c'était Neji qui a sortit ça sans la moindre gêne. On échange un regard et il dit :

- En tous cas, ça s'en approche beaucoup !

Je soupire, gêné qu'il parle comme ça de ce que j'ai entre les jambes et Tobi annonce :

- Taisez vous ! Il doit me donner mon cadeau maintenant !

Je souris et lui tend le cadeau en question qu'il se dépêche de déballer. Quand il voit la bouteille, il ouvre grand la bouche, la couvre rapidement de sa main libre et il murmure un « Oh mon dieu » très expressif. Il vient directement me prendre dans ses bras en disant que c'est parfait avant d'annoncer qu'il va ranger cette merveille.  
>Le dernier à donner ses cadeaux est Neji qui m'offre un perfecto. Une veste en cuir, avec la fermeture décalée sur le côté, une grosse boucle en bas de la veste. Elle est parfaitement ajustée et on dirait que ça me va plutôt bien, vu la tête qu'il fait. Il a même droit à un gros baiser de remerciement.<br>La soirée se termine tôt le matin, les invités repartent chez eux, et je vais me coucher avec Neji.  
>On reste la journée au lit, profitant d'un sommeil léger, de câlins en tous genres, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :<p>

- Tu sais, Gaara, j'aimerais beaucoup tester ces huiles que tu m'as offertes.

Il les pointe du doigt, vu qu'on a ramené les cartons et je vais en chercher une au hasard, le laisse s'allonger sur le ventre et lui masse doucement le dos, du mieux que je peux, vu que c'est mon premier massage. Mais il a l'air de l'apprécier. Et sa peau est d'une douceur incomparable. Je me suis même surpris à me pencher sur lui juste pour m'imprégner de l'odeur de l'huile.

Les journées passent les unes après les autres jusqu'au trente et un. Je suis très proche de Neji, bien entendu. Encore une fois, je ne pense pas être amoureux de lui mais on a une complicité très développée et je me sens bien avec lui.

Le trente et un au soir, ma soeur et mon frère viennent pour faire la fête. Et pour faire la fête, ce fut très mouvementé toute la nuit. Entre jeux débiles, musique, danse ! Neji m'a obligé à danser ! On a aussi tous beaucoup bu, à part Tobi qui a préféré rester sobre pour gérer en cas de crise. Et heureusement parce qu'entre Hidan qui chantait je ne sais quelle chanson grivoise en essayant d'embrasser Kakuzu et Deidara proche de se faire Sasori en plein milieu du salon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de tout ça. Et heureusement que Tobi était sobre parce que Temari n'était pas vraiment en état de rentrer en voiture avec Kankuro. Tobi leur a proposer de dormir ici mais elle a parlé de boulot en retard, tandis que Kankuro devait faire ses devoirs. Et il s'est fait engueulé par la blonde de ne pas les avoir fait plus tôt.  
>Nuit torride avec Neji. Je lui ai fait crier mon nom et je crois comprendre, maintenant, ce que voulait dire Hidan. « J'adorerai t'apprendre à crier mon nom ». C'est jouissif à entendre quand on est au bord de l'orgasme.<p>

Réveil difficile, douche en solo. Je récupère un reste du repas de la veille, à savoir un peu de fromage, vu qu'on a fait une raclette géante, et du jambon. Je comate devant la télé, comme tout le monde, la tête sur l'épaule d'Hidan qui n'arrête pas de répéter : « J'ai essayé d'embrasser Kaku … ». Le pauvre ne tient absolument pas l'alcool. Quand il se rend compte que je l'observe, il m'embrasse sur le front et demande :

- Tu n'as pas la gueule de bois, toi ?  
>- Ca peut aller !<br>- Tu aurais put nous épargner, cette nuit. Entendre Neji crier m'a donné un mal de crane pas possible.  
>- Tu n'avais qu'à faire crier Kaku de la même façon !<br>- Arrête, je ferais jamais ça avec un mec …  
>- Même pas avec moi ?<br>- Tsss !

Il me repousse en soupirant et me boude pour le reste de la journée.  
>Reste de la journée qui n'a jamais été aussi tranquille, d'ailleurs. Avec Neji, Sasuke et Deidara, on s'est fait plusieurs parties de Monopoly où je me suis fait totalement laminer. Mais quand je dis totalement, c'est à cent pour cent. Même pas une chance de gagner, rien ! Ils m'ont pillé jusqu'au dernier dollar !<br>On se fait aussi une session « devoir », vu qu'on rentre en cours après demain. Et je fais travailler Deidara une petite heure mais il est plutôt concentré, ce soir.  
>Ce soir, on se mange des pizza devant la télé. On regarde les informations locales, le temps qu'un film que tout le monde veut voir commence. Ça parle de je ne sais quelle histoire politique.<br>Neji est plutôt gêné depuis deux jours mais dès que je lui demande ce qui ne va pas, il me dit que je me fais des idées.  
>Nous ressemblons tous à une bande de larve.<br>Jusqu'à ce qu'un flash spécial apparaisse à l'écran. La présentatrice annonce :

- « Nous sommes en direct devant l'un des plus gros incendies depuis des années. »

Deidara redresse tout de suite la tête, s'approche de l'écran et monte le son.

- « D'après les pompiers et les témoins, il a débuté vers onze heures ce matin. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il est d'origine criminelle ou accidentelle mais les pompiers luttent depuis des heures pour essayer de stopper l'avancé des flammes. D'après nos informations, l'immeuble à l'origine du feu est totalement dévasté et le brasier s'est étendu aux immeubles alentour. Nous n'avons aucune information sur les possibles survivants. Les pompiers ont annoncé que l'immeuble source est impénétrable à cause de sa mauvaise structure et qu'il sera très difficile d'aller à la recherche de possibles survivants. »

La camera se tourne vers le bâtiment et mon coeur manque un battement.

C'est l'immeuble où je vis. C'est l'immeuble de notre appartement avec Temari et Kankuro.

La part de pizza que je tenais dans ma main tombe sur le parquet et ma bouche s'entrouvre.  
>Il n'en reste plus rien. Les fenêtres ont explosé à cause de la chaleur, les murs noircis, léchés par les flammes.<br>Ma gorge se serre tandis que mon coeur semble ne devenir que souffrance. Je me lève, me dirige vers le hall en sortant mon téléphone et appelle plusieurs fois les portables de Temari et Kankuro. Pas de réponse. Même pas de signal. Rien du tout.  
>Tobi arrive, s'approche d'un pas et je m'effondre, la main sur la bouche, en hyperventilation. Tobi me rejoint rapidement, appelle quelqu'un mais ses mots ne parviennent pas à mon cerveau.<p>

Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant que je les aime. Je ne veux pas les avoir perdu.

Je me prosterne, le front contre le marbre du hall, Tobi me tenant dans ses bras et frappe du poing. Tobi me murmure de me calmer si je veux pas tomber dans les pommes. Il m'oblige à respirer dans un sac en papier tandis que je sens mon corps s'engourdir. Ma vision se trouble, à la fois à cause de mes larmes et de ma respiration accélérée. Ça dure un long moment avant que je me laisse tomber sur le côté, fixant un point invisible, incapable de bouger. Des bras que je suppose appartenir à Kakuzu me soulèvent et je suis rapidement emmené dans un lit. On me couvre mais je ne tremble pas de froid. On essuie mes larmes mais elles redoublent à chacun de mes sanglots.  
>Tobi me murmure qu'Itachi est en train d'appeler le numéro vert mis en place.<br>Je ne réponds pas.  
>Il s'installe à côté de moi, me fait poser la tête sur sa cuisse tandis que je reprends mon téléphone pour appeler en boucle ceux de Temari et Kankuro, malgré qu'il me demande d'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que la batterie de mon téléphone soit totalement déchargée. Je voulais récupérer le sien mais il me bloque les bras, se penche sur moi et me murmure d'arrêter.<br>Je me tourne vers lui, le regarde dans les yeux et il murmure :

- Tu étais tellement .. que tu n'as pas entendu Itachi.

Je ne comprends pas. Non, je ne veux pas comprendre.

- Écoute, Gaara, je vais tout dire d'une traite, ok ?

Non. Non, je veux pas entendre ça. Je ne veux pas !

- Ita a appelé le numéro vert. Il est resté une heure au téléphone et ils viennent de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient … trouvé deux corps dans votre appartement. Je suis désolé Gaara. Tellement désolé.

Un haut le coeur me prend et je fonce à la salle de bain pour rendre mon diner.  
>Non, ça n'est pas possible. Je les ai vus hier. Tout allait bien. Tout allait tellement bien pour la première fois de ma vie. Tobi me rejoint et me donne de quoi m'essuyer la bouche avant de me prendre dans ses bras.<br>Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et pourtant, j'ai tué mon père de sang froid sans montrer le moindre signe de regret depuis.  
>Et Tobi, ce père par procuration, fait son travail parfaitement. Peut être un peu trop, quand je sens une aiguille dans ma cuisse, me plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.<p>

Je me réveille difficilement. On dirait que Tobi veille sur moi, à nouveau. Il est assis dans le lit, un coussin dans le dos tandis que le mien repose entre ses jambes et il caresse doucement mes cheveux en murmurant les paroles d'une chanson que je connais pas. Quand il s'aperçoit que je suis réveillé, il murmure :

- Ne bouge pas. La dose était plutôt forte, tu risque d'être dans le brouillard un long moment.

J'attrape sa main libre qui était posée sur son genoux et la sers doucement en refermant les yeux. Les souvenirs de la veille me retombent dessus et des larmes reviennent envahir mes yeux. J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal.

- Je sais que pour l'instant, tu ne dois pas vraiment penser à ça, mais je m'arrangerai avec mes contacts pour que tu restes habiter ici, si tu le souhaites. Jusqu'à tes seize ans au moins, après, tu feras ce que tu veux.  
>- Ils .. Ils … Ils sont … vraiment …<br>- Je suis désolé Gaara. J'ai rappelé le numéro et ils ont été identifié officiellement via leur dossier dentaire. Je suis tellement désolé.

Un frisson d'horreur me traverse et je me ramasse sur moi même, secoué par mes sanglots. Tobi soupire, me murmure qu'il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour moi. Je lui demande de me laisser seul mais il me répond que c'est hors de question.  
>On passe plusieurs heures sans parler. Il essaye de me calmer tandis que j'ai l'impression de pleurer pour toute une vie. Et ça n'est qu'en entendant mon ventre grogner qu'il murmure :<p>

- Je vais aller te préparer un encas.  
>- Ne m'abandonne pas.<br>- Je vais revenir, Gaara ..  
>- Non. Non, reste avec moi …<br>- D'accord.

Il prend son téléphone, envoie un message et dix minutes plus tard, je sursaute en entendant deux coups à la porte. Tobi me rassure et indique à la personne d'entrer. Il me murmure :

- Mon grand, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je les sens plus mais tu ne seras pas seul, ok ?  
>- Tu reviens après ?<br>- Oui. Prends tout ton temps. Je vais aussi rassurer les autres, les faire parler un peu pour qu'ils décompressent.  
>- Dis leur que … que je pense à eux.<br>- D'accord. Ça leur fera plaisir.

Il m'embrasse sur le front, s'extirpe du lit et sort de la chambre en boitant légèrement tandis que je me redresse doucement en calant le coussin contre la tête de lit. Quand je vois un blond au lieu de Neji, je me demande presque pourquoi ça n'est pas mon brun qui est venu. Mon petit ami.  
>Non, c'est bien Deidara qui est là. Quand je suis installé, il pose le plateau sur mes jambes, enlève la cloche qui maintenait le plat chaud et je découvre ce qui ressemble à une soupe de légumes avec du pain en dés. Deidara s'installe à côté de moi, me pique un dé et le croque avec un léger sourire que j'ose lui rendre avant de placer le pain dans ma soupe en l'immergeant doucement avec ma cuillère. Quand je suis satisfait du résultat, je commence à manger, soufflant sur la soupe pour ne pas me brûler et Deidara murmure :<p>

- Tu vas venir habiter ici ?  
>- Tobi me l'a proposé mais je ne lui ai pas répondu.<br>- Ils .. Ils ont dit que c'était accidentel, aux informations. Que personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer.  
>- Pourquoi tu es là ?<br>- Parce que je suis venu te donner à manger, mh.  
>- Non … Pourquoi c'est pas Neji ?<br>- Tu aurais préféré Neji ?

Je baisse la tête et il murmure :

- Neji est sensible et il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à rester stoïque devant toi.  
>- Désolé .. Je ..<br>- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es bouleversé, c'est normal.

Je hoche la tête et finis mon repas en silence tandis qu'il reste là, à me tenir compagnie. Quand mon bol est terminé, Deidara pose le plateau par terre et demande :

- Tu veux descendre ?  
>- J'aimerais … me doucher d'abord.<br>- D'accord. Je …  
>- Ne me laisse pas seul.<p>

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et murmure :

- Je te cherche des vêtements propres, tes affaires de toilette et je reviens directement, d'accord ?  
>- Ok.<p>

Il se lève et s'en va en vitesse tandis que je m'étire doucement pour me lever. Je fais un ou deux pas mal assurés avant qu'il revienne les bras chargés. Il me fait un signe de tête et je le suis doucement à la salle de bain où il verrouille la porte avant de poser sa charge entre les lavabos. Il me demande :

- Tu veux que je t'aide ou ça ira ?  
>- Ca ira. Reste juste … pas loin.<p>

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et s'assied sur le bord de la baignoire. Je me regarde un long moment dans le miroir. Mon maquillage recouvre mes joues, mes yeux sont plus rouges que jamais et ma peau pâle me donne un air de malade. J'ai l'impression de me revoir l'année dernière.  
>Je commence par me démaquiller en piquant un des produits de Konan et me déshabille rapidement, sous le regard de Deidara. Enfin, devant lui. Il ne cherche même pas à me regarder. Il a détourné la tête, je l'ai vu dans le miroir. Une fois sous la douche, il me dit :<p>

- Prends de mon shampoing.

J'attrape le bidon en question et passe environ une minute à le sentir, les yeux fermés, oubliant presque ce qu'il s'est passé. Je redescends rapidement sur terre en entendant des coups à la porte et la voix de Tobi demander :

- Gaara, t'es là ?  
>- Il est là. Je le surveille, t'inquiète pas.<br>- Ok. La police est en bas pour le voir alors …  
>- Je m'en occupe.<p>

Je cache mes larmes entre les gouttes d'eaux et une fois que je suis propre, je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et sens presque immédiatement une serviette chaude entourer mes épaules. Deidara l'enroule autour de moi mais je dis :

- On .. Je dois me dépêcher.  
>- S'il veulent vraiment te voir, ils attendront. Tu es en deuil, tu as besoin de réconfort, mh.<p>

Il me retourne dans ses bras et me sers contre lui. Je résiste un court instant avant de poser la tête sur son épaule en murmurant :

- Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? J'étais tellement heureux et …  
>- Il n'y a pas de raison, mh. Pas de karma, pas de punition divine. C'est arrivé et on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière.<p>

Mes genoux tremblent un court instant mais il ressert son étreinte sur moi en murmurant :

- Je suis là Gaara, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.  
>- J'ai besoin de … m'asseoir …<br>- Ok.

Sans me lâcher de l'autre, il tend un bras vers un des placards, l'ouvre et en sort un tabouret pliable en plastique. Il le place sur le sol, m'y installe et se met accroupit devant moi en gardant mes mains dans les siennes. Il murmure :

- Je t'aide à t'habiller ?

Je hoche la tête en détournant les yeux. Je ne ressens plus aucune force dans mes bras. Comme si je m'étais entrainé trop longtemps, que j'étais totalement vidé.  
>Il me sèche doucement avec la serviette avant de m'habiller avec la même douceur. Je l'ai aidé comme j'ai put mais j'avais l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Une fois que c'est fait, il m'aide à me relever et à descendre sans se presser pour m'emmener à la salle à manger où on retrouve Tobi entouré par deux policiers devant des cafés. Deidara m'aide à m'installer avec de partir et Tobi me prend la main en disant :<p>

- Ils sont là pour annoncer officiellement le décès.

J'écoute alors les policiers faire leur travail, même si je n'en retiens pas la moitié. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose d'entendre deux inconnus me rappeler que ce qui me restait de famille a disparu.

- Où pensez vous vivre jusqu'à vos seize ans ?

Je lève la tête vers Tobi qui dit :

- Il va rester ici. Le juge Kaoru a déjà approuvé ça, je l'ai appelée avant que vous n'arriviez. Après son anniversaire, il fera ce qu'il veut.  
>- D'accord. Souhaitez vous suivre des rites religieux concernant vos proches ?<p>

Je pose la main sur ma bouche pour retenir un sanglot, même si mes larmes menacent quand même de couler et murmure :

- On .. On n'était pas portés sur la religion.  
>- Dans ce cas, notre morgue gardera les corps en l'état jusqu'à ce que vous entamiez des procédures pour les funérailles.<p>

Ils se lèvent, me présentent une dernière fois leurs condoléances et s'en vont tandis que je n'ai pas bougé. Quand Tobi, qui les avait accompagné, revient, il me prend dans ses bras et je murmure :

- Tu peux faire venir Itachi, Sasuke et Deidara ?  
>- Bien sûr.<p>

Il ouvre la porte entre la salle à manger et le salon, les appelle et j'attends qu'ils soient tous installés pour murmurer :

- Tobi a .. fait ce qu'il pouvait pour que je reste ici jusqu'à mon anniversaire mais .. Enfin … Je voulais savoir si ça vous dérangerait que je reste un peu plus .. longtemps … parce que je me sens bien ici et que je vous apprécie beaucoup … mais je ne voudrais pas gêner …

Tobi me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Je ne crois pas que tu dérangerais quelqu'un, Gaara, tu sais ?  
>- Je ne veux pas m'imposer ou …<p>

Deidara soupire et dit, d'un ton un peu dur :

- Ca ne sera pas le cas ! Et même si ça dérange quelqu'un, moi, je t'héberger dans ma chambre s'il faut, mh !

Je hoche la tête et Tobi m'embrasse sur le front en disant aux autres de nous laisser. Il me prend dans ses bras et murmure :

- Je … J'ai de bons contacts avec une entreprise de pompes funèbres. Ceux qui se sont chargés de mes parents et de ceux d'Itachi et de Sasuke. Si je les contacte aujourd'hui, on pourra organiser ça en milieu de semaine prochaine je pense. Tu me donnes ton accord et je m'occupe de tout, ça te va ?

Je hoche la tête et il m'aide à rejoindre les autres au salon. Je m'installe contre Neji qui me prend dans ses bras et ferme les yeux.  
>Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir être autant touché par un décès. Moi qui ai travaillé pour la mort durant des années, je me retrouver de l'autre côté. Du côté des victimes, du côté de ceux qui perdent quelqu'un de cher. Bien sûr, mon père m'était cher malgré notre relation particulière mais je savais depuis le début qu'un jour, je devrais m'occuper de lui.<p>

Mais Temari et Kankuro ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils partiraient .. comme ça.  
>Dans un nuage de fumée.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pardonnez moi, cher lecteurs :(<em>


	36. Chapter 36

Fanfic bug un peu en ce moment, ce qui fait que je ne sais meme pas combien de visiteurs j'ai eu sur mon dernier chapitre (et j'aime pas du tout ca :o)

**Miss** : Mais c'était nécessaire !

**Alviss** : Alors, je connais Hyde de nom mais je ne suis pas fan ^^ Je ne répondrais pas à tes hypothèses, pour ne pas spoil. n'y vois aucun sous entendu, je ne dis pas que c'est ça ;) Il va falloir que tu lises mes prochains chapitres, comme tout le monde (à moins que t'arrives à me tirer des détails sur msn :D) Mais bonne chance pour ça :D

**Rak** : Une drogue ? Ola, je vais me faire arrêter si c'est ça ! "Fiction trop addictive". Ca serait une bonne raison d'arrêter les gens, non ? Bon, si ça peut te rassurer, la fiction sera terminée. La fin n'est pas écrite encore, parce que je suis sur une autre fic qui me prend toute mon inspiration, mais je l'ai déjà en tête et je connais déjà les dernières scènes. :)

**Licorne49** : Merci ;) Ne néglige pas tes études pour me lire non plus hein ? :D Ca me fait quand même plaisir d'avoir une lectrice assidue de plus ^^ Ah, mais je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, je suis sadique et je le revendique ^^ Mais t'inquiète pas, je ne vais plus faire mourir de personnage important ;) Niveau chapitre, il va y en avoir une petite cinquantaine. là, j'ai les chapitres jusqu'au 44 qui attendent patiemment d'etre publiés, et par rapport à ce que j'ai prévu, je pense que ça se terminera chapitres 48 ou 49 ^^

**Melyanna-chan** : Oh, une québécoise ! J'adore les québécois :D Ils ont toujours la pêche et je suis fan de l'accent :D Ah oui, je suis cruelle, mais j'aurais pu faire pire quand même :p Mais t'inquiète pas, Gaara s'en remettra ! Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est des fois dur pour moi d'attendre un jour pour publier parce que je veux vous faire lire la suite et je me retiens pour laisser un peu de suspens ^^ N'hésite pas à me laisser d'autres commentaires, celui la m'a fait rire ^^

Et voilà, plein de reviews sur ce chapitre, ma boite mail a été floodée, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécier ! Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire :)

* * *

><p>La journée passe à une allure digne des plus grands paresseux et je passe la nuit sans dormir dans les bras de Tobi. Quand il se réveille, il me sert un peu contre lui et murmure :<p>

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?  
>- Non.<br>- Je dois aller faire des courses ce matin. Tu voudras m'accompagner pour prendre l'air un peu ?  
>- C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, je dois …<br>- Tu ne dois rien du tout. Je laisse un jour tranquille à tout le monde et toi, tu es en deuil. Alors tu vas te reposer, te changer les idées et tu retourneras en cours quand tu te sentiras prêt.  
>- Tu as une date pour …<br>- Mercredi. Tu pourras assister à la crémation avec qui tu veux et il y aura une veillée le soir.

Je hoche la tête et il caresse doucement mon dos en disant :

- Ca va être le jour des départs mais si tu veux que quelqu'un en particulier reste, n'hésite pas à demander, d'accord ?  
>- J'aimerais parler avec Yahiko.<br>- On va attendre qu'il se réveille. Il est matinal en général, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.  
>- On peut se lever maintenant ?<br>- Si tu veux.

Je sors du lit, enfile un pull et descends sans me retourner pour aller préparer du café. Je m'en sers une tasse que je sucre un peu plus que d'habitude, récupère une feuille et un crayon, avant de m'installer dans la salle à manger. Je bois mon café de la main droite et dessine de la main gauche. Ce qui a l'air de beaucoup intriguer Tobi quand il arrive à son tour, café à la main. Il me regarde faire un long moment avant de demander :

- Tu es ambidextre ?  
>- J'étais gaucher à la base. Mais j'ai dû apprendre à utiliser ma main droite aussi. Je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec les deux mains maintenant.<p>

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et on attend le réveil de Yahiko patiemment tandis que je termine de dessiner. Quand le roux arrive, l'air fatigué, il nous regarde un instant et dit :

- Je pensais que je serais le premier levé.  
>- Tu … tu pourrais ouvrir ta boutique aujourd'hui ?<br>- Pourquoi ?

Je lui tends la feuille et il la prend entre ses mains, la regarde un moment avant de dire :

- Je vais aller préparer ça.

Je hoche la tête et il vient me prendre un court moment contre lui avant de partir. Tobi m'oblige à manger un peu avant qu'on se prépare à y aller. Il nous emmène dans le supermarché dans lequel je l'avais trouvé avec Deidara avant les vacances et me laisse pousser le caddie, me menant lentement au travers des rayons.  
>En attendant aux caisses, je pose la tête sur l'épaule de Tobi et lui demande :<p>

- Ca .. Ca va couter combien … tout ça .. ?  
>- Ne pense pas à l'argent. Tout est à ma charge, d'accord ?<br>- Je veux savoir …  
>- Je … Environ vingt milles dollars. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ok ? On a tout ce qui faut et …<br>- Je te rembourserai.  
>- Gaara, tu …<br>- Non, Tobi, ne discute pas. Je te rembourserai à mon anniversaire.  
>- C'est quand, ton anniversaire ?<br>- Ce mois ci.  
>- Et comment tu comptes gagner de l'argent d'ici là ?<p>

Je ne réponds pas et commence à poser ses achats sur le tapis roulant. Au lieu de rentrer directement, il me conduit à la boutique de Yahiko. Il est tatoueur-pierceur, bien qu'il ait une préférence pour les piercing. Mais il a fait de belles pièces, d'après ce qu'on m'a montré. Il sourit en nous voyant. C'est rare de le voir sourire. Tobi me laisse en disant d'appeler quand on aura terminé et Yahiko me fait m'installer sur un fauteuil en demandant :

- Tu la veux où, cette pièce ?  
>- Intérieur du poignet.<p>

Je remonte ma manche, enlève mon bracelet de force et pose le poignet où il faut en lui montrant d'endroit exact.  
>Le tatouage représente un éventail à trois soleils violets, comme celui qui était dans la chambre de Temari et qu'elle semblait aduler, et une petite marionnette avec la peinture de visage que se faisait Kankuro, de temps en temps, vu qu'il voulait être marionnettiste dans un grand théâtre.<br>Je regarde Yahiko faire sans montrer le moindre signe de douleur. Il est plutôt rapide mais le résultat semble magnifique. Il a un peu « brodé » pour embellir le dessin de base mais c'est très harmonieux et très agréable à regarder. Ensuite, il place un pansement dessus et hésite un moment avant de demander :

- Tu sais quoi faire ou pas ? Vu que t'es déjà tatoué …  
>- Je ne me souviens pas de mon premier tatouage.<br>- .. Tu te souviens pas ? Pourtant, ça a dû être particulièrement douloureux …  
>- Je l'ai depuis toujours. Mêmes les rares photos que j'avais où j'étais gosse, je l'avais déjà.<p>

Il m'explique alors quand changer le pansement, comment nettoyer la peau, avec quoi et je lui dis :

- Pour .. Pour Noël, j'avais prévu quelque chose mais …  
>- J'ai été étonné que tu ne me donnes pas de cadeau !<p>

Il me sourit et je baisse la tête en disant :

- Je voulais te laisser me percer.  
>- Tu en veux autant que moi ?<br>- .. Non.  
>- Plusieurs .. ?<br>- Je ne suis pas douillet, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.  
>- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Tu dois être le client le plus calme que j'ai jamais eu.<p>

Il pose l'index sous mon menton, me fait le regarder et dit :

- Arcade droite, les lobes et un indus.  
>- Autant ?<br>- Ça irait bien. Mais je suis pas obligé de tout te faire aujourd'hui. Je pourrais aussi faire tes tétons et …  
>- Tétons ?<br>- Oui ! Konan dit que ça amplifie les sensations. Crois moi, j'aime beaucoup …  
>- Attends, tu sors avec Konan ?<p>

Il relève la tête, me regarde un moment avant de dire :

- Plus compliqué que ça. Je sors avec Konan, qui sort avec moi et Nagato.  
>- Alors tous les trois, vous … ?<br>- Oui. On est ensemble. Et ça marche plutôt bien. Alors ? Ces piercing ?  
>- Juste les lobes pour aujourd'hui.<br>- Ok.

Il récupère son matériel, me désinfecte bien et je demande :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es dans l'Akatsuki, toi ?  
>- Je suis mégalomane. Il paraît que ça peut me nuire.<br>- Et Nagato ?  
>- Une exigence de Konan. Elle nous voulait tous les deux près d'elle.<p>

Il hausse une épaule et me perce rapidement. C'est bizarre au début, mais quand il me montre le résultat, je ne résiste pas longtemps avant de dire :

- Fais moi les autres.

Un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et il s'y atèle rapidement, comme s'il avait peur que je change d'avis. Et cette fois, quand il me montre à quoi je ressemble, je ne peux retenir une petite acclamation à la fois surprise et favorable. Il me ramène ensuite chez Tobi qui semble choqué et lui demande :

- Tu l'as obligé ?  
>- Non ! C'est lui qui voulait me faire plaisir !<p>

Tobi me regarde un court instant et je lui montre le tatouage, protégé par un film plastique. Il hoche la tête et dit :

- Il les représente, hein ?  
>- .. Oui.<br>- Tu es très beau comme ça mon grand.

Il me prend dans ses bras et caresse doucement mon dos avant de dire :

- Neji est réveillé si tu veux aller le voir.

Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse sur le front en murmurant :

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté de sortir.

J'acquiesce d'un petit grognement et monte au premier. Je toque à la porte de Neji, entends plusieurs bruits étranges et il m'invite à entrer. J'ouvre la porte et remarque directement qu'il est en train de faire son sac. Mon regard passe alors rapidement du sac à son visage et il semble passablement gêné. Il soupire, s'assied sur le lit et me fait signe de l'y rejoindre.  
>Quand je suis assis à côté de lui, il me jette un coup d'oeil et murmure :<p>

- Ca te va bien.

Je ne réponds pas. Il prend ma main, entrecroise nos doigts et murmure :

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Gaara.

Je suis sous le choc. Comment pourrait-il être amoureux de moi en plus ?

- Je … Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et je sais que c'est pas ton cas.  
>- Je … me sens bien avec toi.<br>- Mais tu n'es pas amoureux. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait, je voulais juste passer du bon temps avec toi mais on dirait que le sort en a décidé autrement.

Il inspire profondément et murmure :

- Je vais prendre mon avion dans une heure pour retourner dans mon lycée en Europe. J'aurais voulu rester avec toi, surtout en ce moment, te soutenir, t'aider à traverser cette épreuve mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ça.  
>- Tu …<br>- Laisse moi parler, s'il te plait. Depuis le début, je savais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps entre nous. Tu es adorable, très attentionné mais ça n'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin.  
>- Mais tu avais dit que tu avais paniqué et …<br>- Ca n'est pas de moi dont je parlais. Et j'ai fait tout ça pour lui.  
>- Pour qui ?<br>- Oh, ça, tu devras le trouver toi même. Mais je sais que tu ne vois que lui.  
>- De quoi tu parles ?<br>- De celui à qui tu penses dès que tu es dans mes bras, quand on fait l'amour, quand on s'embrasse.  
>- Mais je pense à … toi ..<br>- Non Gaara. Tu te mens à toi même en disant ça.

Il me fait redresser la tête, me regarde dans les yeux et souris en disant :

- Tu as cette lueur dans les yeux quand tu le regardes … Si tu savais à quel point je suis jaloux qu'elle ne me soit pas destinée … Mais quand vous vous trouverez, je sais que vous serez heureux, tous les deux …

Il renifle, pouffe de rire en disant :

- Je me sens tellement …

Il se reprend rapidement, fuit mon regard un court instant et murmure :

- J'ai fait tout ça pour vous deux. Parce que je savais que tu en aurais besoin. Et qu'il n'oserait jamais. Mais fais moi une promesse, Gaara.  
>- Laquelle ?<br>- Promets moi que tu l'aimeras. Qui que ce soit, même s'il te faut je ne sais combien de temps pour ça, promets moi que tu sauras lui avouer tes sentiments et que tu le protégeras.

Je hoche la tête et il sourit. Sincèrement. Il glisse la main sur ma nuque et m'embrasse tendrement. Mais ce baiser a un arrière goût. Un baiser d'adieu, même si je sais que je le reverrais, ne serait-ce qu'en simple ami.  
>Quand il s'écarte, il regarde un long moment mes lèvres, une main sur ma joue et murmure :<p>

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire mais ça ira mieux. Un jour, tout ira mieux.

Il se lève, m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va avec son sac, me laissant totalement perdu dans mes pensées. Je caresse mes lèvres du bout des doigts en repensant à son expression. À la fois mélancolique et tendre. Et le goût de sa langue sur la mienne, ses mains auxquelles je m'étais habitué. C'était finit alors ?  
>Je prends une grande inspiration pour que mes lèvres arrêtent de trembler. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, mais je m'y étais attaché. Habitué à sa proximité. À ses baisers, ses caresses.<br>Une bonne heure plus tard, Tobi entre dans la chambre. Il me regarde, l'air incertain et demande :

- Tu viens ? Il y a Hidan qui est sur le départ et il aimerait bien te saluer.  
>- Ne .. Neji m'a quitté.<br>- Il nous l'a annoncé avant de partir. J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de temps pour souffler un peu.

Je hoche la tête en le remerciant et le suis en bas où Hidan ouvre grand la bouche en me voyant. Ses yeux passent de mon poignet tatoué à mes piercings et il me prend dans ses bras en disant :

- Je vais t'appeler le troué toi aussi maintenant !  
>- Fais ça et je t'en colle une !<p>

Il éclate de rire, m'embrasse sur le front et murmure :

- On se voit demain, ok ? Je passerai sûrement dans la journée.  
>- Mais tu ne travailles pas ?<br>- Je suis prêtre ! Je te l'ai déjà dit en plus. Mais je fais ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie de venir te voir, je ne me retiendrais pas.  
>- Tu …<br>- Oh, arrête voir, tu sais que tu comptes pour moi. Alors ce soir, je rentre, je me tape une ou deux filles et demain, je serais en forme, et je viendrais t'embêter, ok ?  
>- D'accord.<p>

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va en me faisant signe. S'en suit un défilé de toutes les personnes qui squattaient chez Tobi, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que Sasori devant moi. Il me regarde un long moment dans les yeux avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolé pour Neji.  
>- C'est …<p>

Je hausse une épaule en détournant le regard et il sourit en disant :

- Tu as mon numéro, si ça va pas.  
>- Tu .. Tu habites où au fait ?<br>- Dans un HLM … Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est un endroit agréable. Je travaille dans un atelier de travailleur sur bois et Tobi m'aide financièrement quand je n'arrive pas à boucler le mois. Tu n'auras qu'à venir dormir, un soir.

Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse au coin des lèvres avant de murmurer :

- Je sais à quel point tu es fort Gaara. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras.  
>- Tu … Tu seras là ?<br>- J'ai toujours été là pour toi et tu le sais. Même après tout ce temps sans te voir.

Je souris et il caresse doucement ma joue avant de partir.  
>Vu qu'il est tard, je vais me prendre une douche et descends en pyjama pour manger. Je m'installe en face d'Itachi, à côté de Sasuke et mange en silence, la tête basse. Mes mains tremblent légèrement mais je fais comme si ça allait. Je ne veux plus les inquiéter. Comme Sasori a dit, j'ai toujours été fort. Au moment où j'allais monter avec les jeunes pour aller nous coucher, Tobi m'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule. Il me fait m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et m'oblige à le regarder en disant :<p>

- Je sais que tu es fort Gaara. Mais si tu renies ton chagrin, si tu l'enterres en toi, il te rongera. Tu dois le laisser s'exprimer. Ça sera la seule et unique façon pour toi de le surmonter.  
>- Je … J'ai assez pleuré …<br>- Tu as perdu la famille qui te restait. Tu n'aurais jamais assez pleuré pour eux. Je ne te dis pas de pleurer pendant toute ta vie, mais pour l'instant, tu ne dois pas te forcer à aller mieux. Mercredi va être un jour difficile pour toi, et il y en aura d'autres.

Je regarde un moment par terre avant de laisser mes larmes couler. Il les essuie au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?  
>- Ça .. ca ne te dérange pas ?<br>- Non. Au contraire, si une présence peut te faire du bien. Je risque juste de me lever tôt pour emmener Sasuke au lycée.  
>- J'aimerais … passer au lycée.<br>- Tu n'es pas en état d'aller en cours.  
>- Je n'ai pas parlé des cours. Je .. Je dois juste parler à certaines personnes.<br>- Ok dans ce cas. Je t'accompagnerai, ok ?

Je hoche la tête et il m'accompagne en haut. Je m'installe dans son lit, me couvre et ferme les yeux pendant qu'il se déshabille. Quand je sens ses bras autour de ma taille, je soupire et il m'embrasse sur la joue avant d'éteindre la lumière. Je m'endors immédiatement, totalement épuisé.  
>Je me réveille difficilement parce qu'une main me secoue. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je remarque que c'est Sasuke qui s'en occupe. Il caresse doucement mon épaule et dit :<p>

- Habille toi, on va y aller. Je t'ai ramené ton sac.

J'acquiesce et il sort de la chambre pendant que je m'étire. Je m'habille rapidement et rejoins tout le monde en bas. Même Deidara est levé. En pyjama, les cheveux en batailles mais il est bien là. Je mange rapidement une tartine pendant que lui et Tobi parlent à voix basse puis le brun nous emmène au lycée. En y arrivant, je vois quelques visages se tourner vers moi mais je garde la tête basse. Naruto me fait une accolade en tapotant mon épaule, Kiba aussi et Tobi reste avec moi jusqu'à la moitié de la première heure à peu près. Le temps que les cours commencent, qu'il n'y ait plus personne dehors.  
>On passe rapidement à la vie scolaire puis on se retrouve devant une porte de classe. J'attrape mes manches, échange un regard avec Tobi et il hoche la tête en toquant à la porte. Le professeur nous indique d'entrer et on avance jusqu'au bureau. C'est la classe de Kankuro. On ne dirait pas qu'ils sont au courant. Tobi échange deux mots avec le prof et pose une main dans mon dos en disant :<p>

- Vas y.

Je ferme les yeux un court moment avant de dire :

- Je .. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous sont au courant mais … Je .. Je suis le frère de Kankuro et ..

Je rouvre les yeux, regarde le sol :

- Vous avez sûrement dû entendre parler de l'incendie de ce week end … K .. K .. Kankuro était chez nous quand … Et …

De nouvelles larmes viennent me menacer et Tobi m'attire dans ses bras en disant :

- Kankuro et Temari sont décédés dans l'incendie. Certains d'entre vous doivent au moins connaître Kankuro. Il y aura une veillée funèbre à la maison Senju demain soir, à partir de dix-neuf heures pour ceux qui veulent venir se recueillir. Faites passer le mot aux connaissances de Kankuro.

Il tourne ensuite la tête vers le prof, le remercie pour l'intermède et me fait sortir de la salle. Il me garde un long moment contre lui avant de murmurer :

- Je vais m'occuper des bureaux de Temari, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et il me ramène à la voiture. Il conduit un court moment, s'absente une dizaine de minutes et revient pour entendre cette phrase :

- Je ne savais même pas dans quoi elle travaillait.

Il caresse doucement ma nuque et murmure :

- Elle était assistante de direction ici. C'est une petite entreprise d'import export.

On rentre rapidement et en arrivant, je change de chaussures pour mettre les basket très confortables de Deidara et aller courir. Au moins, ça me détend et me vide l'esprit. Si bien que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer jusqu'à ce que Tobi m'appelle pour venir manger. En me voyant, il demande :

- Tu as courut tout ce temps ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Et tu n'es pas essoufflé ?

Deidara sourit en me servant et annonce :

- Il a beaucoup d'endurance. Quand je suis allé courir avec lui, il était à peine essoufflé, mh. Neji a essayé de le fatiguer mais il a pas réussit !

Je baisse les yeux sur mon repas et l'avale doucement avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule de Tobi. Il m'embrasse alors sur le front, me murmure d'aller prendre une douche et de dormir un peu. Que ça ne me fera pas de mal. Je m'exécute, tant bien que mal et m'allonge dans son lit. Il est rassurant, son lit. Il y a son odeur et je me sens protégé. Si bien que je m'endors pour quelques heures et me réveille à l'heure du diner. Alors je descends, ne suis même pas surpris de voir Deidara presque couvert de peinture. Il me sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue, me murmure que j'ai meilleur mine. Je m'installe à côté de lui à table et Tobi dit :

- Hidan est passé mais il a pas eu le courage de te réveiller.  
>- Il fallait … je …<br>- Non, il n'a pas voulu. Il est resté à côté de toi tout l'après midi. Il a dit qu'il repasserait ce soir.  
>- Il y a réunion, ce soir ?<br>- Non. Demain soir, on sera … occupés. Alors on reprend jeudi. Mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.

Je hoche la tête et mange en silence. Hidan débarque bruyamment vers vingt et une heure. Je vais directement me mettre dans ses bras et il plaisante en disant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il m'aurait autant manqué. Et une idée me vient. Sûrement une des pire idées possible en cet instant. Je le regarde un court moment et me tourne vers Tobi pour demander :

- Je peux dormir chez lui ce soir ?

Il nous regarde un long moment avant d'accepter en disant :

- Demain matin, je passe te chercher à dix heures et demi. On a rendez vous à onze heures. Je te veux douché et prêt à t'habiller. Je te ramènerai de quoi faire. Hidan ! Je le veux en vie.  
>- T'inquiète pas comme ça, on va juste se faire une soirée entre mecs. Je vais lui changer les idées au gamin.<p>

Je souris, légèrement et récupère rapidement mon perfecto, enfile mes rangers et sors avec Hidan, sous le regard déçu de Deidara.  
>Je voulais conduire mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes relations que Tobi.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

**Miss** : Tu psychotes ? Carrément ? doucement hein, je ne veux pas créer des zombies qui se nourrissent avec mes chapitres ^^

**Alviss** : T'inquiète, Gaara aura son moment de faiblesse ! Je voulais que Neji soit plus mielleux à la base, mais honnêtement, j'ai pas réussi à écrire comme je voulais. mais au final, leur séparation est assez bien comme ça je trouve. pas trop nianian, pas trop dure, vue les circonstances ^^

* * *

><p>Son appartement ressemble à un champ de bataille. C'est un bazar total. C'est un grand studio avec une cuisine américaine avec de grands tabourets au bar, un coin salon, un coin chambre séparé du reste par un demi mur en briques de verre. Il y a aussi une sorte d'autel avec le symbole de son dieu et quelques bougies. Une porte près de la cuisine mène sûrement à la salle de bain. L'endroit est à la fois un peu glauque mais très … Très Hidan en fait.<br>Il sort deux bières de frigo, m'en tend une que j'entame rapidement sous son regard bienveillant. On se pose ensemble devant la télé et il me demande :

- Tu gères ?  
>- Ça peut aller. Je ne pleure pas tout le temps, c'est déjà pas mal.<br>- Dis moi pourquoi tu as voulu venir ici.

Je le dévisage et il sourit en disant :

- Ton sourire est traitre, Gaara. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as une idée derrière la tête quand tu souris de cette façon.  
>- Tu dois me faire une promesse.<br>- Laquelle ?  
>- Promets moi de ne jamais raconter ce qui va suivre à n'importe qui. Je veux que ça reste entièrement entre nous.<br>- Promis.

Je regarde un peu autour, sentant mon coeur s'accélérer et demande :

- Tu veux que j'aille mieux, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?<br>- Comment est-ce que tu te procures la morphine ?

Il blêmit et murmure :

- Je connais un gars.  
>- Il a autre chose que de la morphine ?<br>- Il est plutôt polyvalent, oui. Pourquoi ?  
>- Ça serait possible de le voir ?<br>- Non, Gaara, tu ne tomberas pas là dedans.  
>- C'est le meilleur moyen pour que je me vide l'esprit. S'il te plait Hidan, je ne te demande qu'un écart. Je te jure de ne jamais recommencer.<br>- Mais tu …  
>- Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas. Dont je ne parlerai jamais. Fais ça pour moi et j'aurais une dette envers toi.<br>- Mais tu … tu es un ange, tu ne peux pas ..  
>- Un ange ? Moi ?<br>- N'altère pas la vision que j'ai de toi.  
>- Tu ne me verras pas faire si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Ça ne durera qu'une seconde et après, tu me verras sourire.<br>- Je …  
>- Hidan, je te promets que ça ne me fera pas grand chose.<br>- Tu es certain ?  
>- Je te le jure.<p>

Il soupire, hoche la tête et sors son téléphone. Cinq minutes plus tard, on est dehors et il me mène vers une ruelle sombre à quelques pâtés de maison de là. Il a retiré une bonne somme, ne sachant pas combien ma demande allait lui couter. Il aborde un type louche, lui parle quelques secondes et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Le mec en question me regarde un court instant et dit :

- Je vends pas pour des mineurs.  
>- Écoute, connard, j'ai perdu ma soeur et mon frère et j'ai une putain d'envie de tuer le premier qui me contredira alors si tu veux pas que ça soit toi, tu m'emmerdes pas, ok ?<p>

Hidan est mort de rire, malgré la situation mais de mon côté, je suis tout à faire sérieux. Et le mec semble avoir les jetons.  
>Il a raison. Après tout, j'ai utilisé le même ton que celui que j'utilisais pour intimider les gens. Les mêmes intonations de phrases, le même regard. Et on dirait que je n'ai pas perdu la main.<p>

- Tu veux quoi gamin ?  
>- Cocaïne.<p>

Hidan s'arrête de rire et me dévisage. Le mec fouille un instant dans ses poches avant de me tendre un petit sachet de poudre blanche qu'Hidan paye avant qu'on rentre. J'ai pas arrêté de le tourner et le retourner entre mes doigts, sentant mon excitation monter légèrement. J'enlève rapidement ma veste, récupère un billet dans la poche d'Hidan et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Il m'y rejoint rapidement pendant que je cherche pour une lame de rasoir. Il m'arrête et demande :

- Tu sais ce que tu fais ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Il me regarde un court moment dans les yeux avant de lâcher mes poignets. Je trouve une lame dans un tiroir, le bénis d'avoir un petit miroir que je pose à côté du lavabo. Je me tourne ensuite vers lui et il murmure :

- Hors de question que je te laisse seul.  
>- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas voir ça ?<br>- Je préfère rester, au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose.

Je hoche la tête, vers le contenu du sachet sur le miroir et il murmure :

- Une ligne et je jette le reste, on est d'accord ?

Je prends la lame, définis une ligne de poudre et il dit :

- C'est pas une ligne ça, c'est une poutrelle !

Je soupire, en enlève la moitié et il hoche la tête. Je roule doucement le billet entre mes doigts, me penche et sniffe la ligne en une fois avant de me redresser les yeux fermés.  
>Cette sensation m'avait manquée.<br>Je secoue la tête plusieurs fois, par habitude, passe le dos de la main sous mon nez pour vérifier que je ne saigne pas et évite de regarder mon reflet tandis qu'Hidan se débarrasse des « preuves » de mon manquement dans les toilettes. Je reste appuyé au dessus du lavabo un long moment avant de me placer dans ses bras en le remerciant. Il hésite un court moment avant de me rendre mon étreinte en disant que ça n'est rien.  
>Il me mène doucement jusqu'au lit, m'enlève mes chaussures et je m'allonge sur le dos, l'esprit déjà dans un autre monde. Il s'installe à côté de moi et murmure :<p>

- C'est comment ?  
>- Pourquoi est ce que tu as dit que j'étais un ange ?<br>- J'en sais rien. Mais tu es toujours ce « je ne sais quoi » qui manquait à ma vie.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et il murmure :

- Tu ne recommenceras jamais ?  
>- Je t'ai promis que non.<br>- Tu … J'ai beaucoup aimé comment tu as parlé à mon dealer ! J'ai bien crut qu'il allait se pisser dessus !  
>- C'était le but.<br>- Tu l'aurais tué ?  
>- S'il avait fallut, oui.<p>

Je le regarde et il sourit tendrement en disant :

- Tu ferais un très bon adepte de Jashin, tu sais ?  
>- Tais toi et embrasse moi.<p>

Il sourit et me roule le patin de l'année. Alors que je ne demandais qu'un petit baiser. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'ai eu ce que je voulais.  
>Ça n'est pas pour rien que j'ai voulu dormir chez lui. Je savais qu'il devait avoir un dealer pour sa morphine.<br>Je me retrouve néanmoins assis sur ses hanches sans trop savoir comment. Je me sens chauffer rapidement même si ses mains restent plutôt sages alors que les miennes se sont frayé un chemin sous son tee shirt. Ça n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes que je remarque qu'un truc ne va pas.  
>Je me redresse, pose une main sur sa braguette et murmure :<p>

- Pourquoi tu ne bandes pas ?

Il sourit, me reprend contre lui et je continue :

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Enfin … Je …  
>- Je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs, rien de plus.<br>- Mais enfin, je t'ai touché .. Et ce … baiser était plutôt chaud …

Il m'installe sur le côté, me gardant contre lui, sourit en sentant ma propre érection frotter contre sa cuisse et murmure :

- Content de te faire de l'effet mon grand.  
>- Mais tu disais que … Enfin .. « Un trou est un trou », non ?<br>- Tu es devenu beaucoup plus que ça pour moi. Et puis, je ne me risquerai pas de profiter de toi alors que tu t'es envoyé une ligne y'a même pas cinq minutes.  
>- Mais j'en ai envie !<br>- Non, tu n'en as pas envie.  
>- Si ! J'ai envie de coucher avec toi et …<br>- Tais toi maintenant, et écoute moi. Il n'y aura jamais plus que des baisers entre nous. Et en tant que Jashiniste, je devrais même pas te les accorder. Mais comme je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois, tu es spécial pour moi et Jashin autorise des manquements à ses règles dans ce genre de situation.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et il caresse doucement mon visage en disant :

- Regarde toi, Gaara. Tu es totalement paumé. Tellement paumé que je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas repensé à ce que Neji t'avait dit. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois prendre ton temps. Tu es en deuil. J'ai accepté de te laisser faire parce que tu m'as dit que ça t'aiderait mais crois moi que si je te revois faire ce geste, je te sacrifie pour mon dieu, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse sur le front en disant :

- Tu es la seule personne au monde que j'embrasse. Même les filles avec lesquelles je couche n'ont pas le droit de toucher à mes lèvres.  
>- Tu as couché avec quelqu'un, hier ?<br>- Oui ! Deux filles, rencontrées dans un bar. J'ai même pas changé les draps depuis ! Je vais le faire d'ailleurs, si ça te dérange.  
>- Non, je m'en fous.<br>- Bien, alors maintenant, tu vas profiter de ton paradis artificiel et je veille sur toi.

Je pose la tête sur son épaule, regarde le plafond et finis par murmurer :

- Tu crois que Neji avait raison ?  
>- A quel propos ?<br>- En disant que je pensais à un autre quand …  
>- Tu dois avoir le cerveau vraiment embrouillé si tu ne vois pas de qui il parlait.<br>- Mais …  
>- Oh, Gaara, tu sais très bien de qui il parlait. Rien qu'à voir ton ex, même si tu n'y as sûrement pas pensé...<br>- Neji ?  
>- Non ! Cette fille avec qui tu es sortit. Et puis, ce regard que tu as ..<br>- Je n'ai pas de regard différent …  
>- C'est parce que tu ne te vois pas ! Même moi qui suis totalement handicapé niveau sentiments, je l'ai remarqué ! Même Kakuzu !<br>- Mais .. tu crois que lui, il …  
>- Il a toujours été là pour toi. Quoiqu'il se passe, il n'était jamais loin, quitte à faire des crises pour que Tobi le laisse t'approcher. Il a eut un sacré coup de foudre pour toi, dès le premier jour.<p>

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et il murmure :

- Je ne suis pas censé te parler de ça, mais chaque soir où tu étais absent, chaque fois que quelque chose t'arrivait, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi. Et il m'a gueulé dessus une fois, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai bien crut qu'il allait me tuer.

Je souris en repensant à la situation romantique qu'il avait interrompue et demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il disait sur moi ?  
>- Tout et n'importe quoi. On en avait marre, à force, mais il s'est calmé depuis quelques temps.<p>

Je souris et il murmure :

- Je crois qu'il est profondément amoureux de toi. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour te plaire.

Je me blottis contre lui et ferme les yeux.  
>Demain, j'agirais.<br>Je m'endors sur cette pensée et suis réveillé par un Hidan en boxer. Il m'embrasse sur le front, me murmure d'aller prendre une douche, que Tobi ne va pas tarder. Je ne me gêne pas pour le mater un peu et il fait même un tour sur lui même en me demandant ce que j'en pense.

- Pas mal. T'es sûr que tu veux pas coucher avec moi ?

Il éclate de rire et je file sous la douche. Je me suis surpris à vérifier dans les toilettes si la poudre était miraculeusement remontée mais on dirait que non. Je me sens particulièrement serein aujourd'hui. J'en profite parce que je sais que ça ne durera pas. Je sors de la salle de bain en serviette et Hidan, qui s'est habillé entre temps, s'occupe de sécher mes cheveux quand je m'installe sur le canapé. Il allume même une cigarette qu'il me donne en disant :

- Pour hier, je …  
>- Je te rembourserai.<br>- Tu n'es pas obligé.  
>- Si. Surtout que c'est partit dans les toilettes. Ne t'en fais pas, à mon anniversaire, tu auras un chèque.<br>- Je préfère le liquide !  
>- Du cash alors !<br>- Si Tobi apprend que je t'ai laissé faire, il me tuera.  
>- Il n'en saura rien.<br>- Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des effets secondaires ?  
>- Non.<p>

Quelqu'un sonne à ce moment là. Il va ouvrir et Tobi entre avec un porte manteau à la main. Il semble un peu choqué que je fume. Comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Mais il ne dit rien et m'envoie m'habiller dans la chambre pendant qu'il parle avec Hidan. Il m'a ramené un costume noir avec cravate qu'il m'aide à nouer avant de me donner les chaussures qui vont avec. Il m'a aussi ramené mon eyeliner mais je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée d'en mettre alors je le glisse dans ma poche intérieure.  
>Avant de partir, je remercie grandement Hidan qui me garde contre lui un long moment avant de me dire qu'on se voit ce soir et je suis Tobi jusqu'à dans sa voiture. Quand je suis attaché, il demande :<p>

- Ca s'est bien passé ?  
>- Oui. On a beaucoup parlé.<br>- Tu tiendras le coup ?  
>- J'en sais rien.<br>- Tu ne risques pas d'avoir envie de … libérer certaines pulsions ?  
>- Je sais me contrôler.<p>

Il démarre, prend la route et j'ajoute :

- Si ça avait été de la faute de quelqu'un, tu peux être certain qu'il serait déjà en train de souffrir.  
>- Tu aurais fait quoi ?<p>

Je souris et murmure :

- Je l'aurais traqué comme une bête pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tellement parano que le moindre bruit le fasse pisser de peur. Je l'aurais ensuite menacé de mort, des dizaines de fois avant de m'occuper de sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez désespéré pour se suicider.

Il s'arrête à un feu rouge, me dévisage et je l'interroge :

- Tu trouves ça cruel ?  
>- Tu n'aurais pas peur de laisser des preuves ?<br>- Je n'en ai jamais laissé.

Il me regarde jusqu'à ce que le feu passe au vert, reprend la route et murmure :

- Je ne trouve pas ça cruel, vu ce que tu traverses. Je suis juste soulagé de ne pas te voir faire ça.  
>- Personne ne s'attaque à mes amis sans avoir peur des représailles.<p>

Il sourit, me jette un coup d'oeil et murmure :

- Je savais bien qu'il valait mieux être de ton côté.

Il s'engage dans une grande propriété. Une maison traditionnelle, semblant aussi vaste que celle de Neji. Il se gare sur des graviers et on sort de la voiture. Il passe une main dans mon dos et murmure :

- Tu me dis si tu as besoin d'air, d'accord ?  
>- Tu restes avec moi ?<br>- Tout le long.

Je respire profondément et il me fait entrer dans la maison. Nous sommes dirigés par une vieille femme dans un petit salon où nous patientons en silence. Le lieu en lui même impose le silence. C'est très calme, il n'y a pas de bruit, c'est décoré très simplement.  
>Je glisse ma main dans celle de Tobi quand je sens ma gorge commencer à se serrer.<br>Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs vient nous chercher au bout de quelques minutes. Il nous mène au travers de différents couloirs jusqu'à une grande pièce sur parquet foncé très lumineuse. Cette pièce là est très simpliste. Il y a deux grandes portes en plus de celle par laquelle nous sommes passés, une sorte de banc semblant moelleux en face d'un écran géant. Et au milieu de la pièce trônent deux cercueils en bois clair.  
>En les voyant, mes jambes s'arrêtent d'elles mêmes et je suis obligé de poser une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Les voir comme ça semble tellement plus réaliste à mes yeux. Comme si tout se concrétisait.<br>Tobi frotte doucement mon dos pour me réconforter et on avance jusqu'à hauteur des cercueils. Leurs noms sont gravés dessus. Je pose doucement le bout des doigts sur le bois, le caresse avant que mes larmes reprennent. Je ferme plusieurs fois les yeux pour essayer de me reprendre mais rien n'y fait.  
>Un autre homme, aux cheveux gris cette fois, arrive, me présente ses condoléances et rejoint l'autre brun derrière nous contre le mur.<br>Tobi me prend ensuite dans ses bras en me disant que j'ai tout mon temps. Mais je sais que le temps ne changera rien. Rien du tout.  
>Quand je sens que ma gorge s'est légèrement desserrée, je murmure :<p>

- Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup montré, mais je vous aimais.

Tobi m'embrasse sur le front et je recule pour m'asseoir. Je regarde les cercueils un long moment, les mains jointes devant ma bouche en une prière silencieuse et regarde Tobi qui hoche la tête avant de faire signe aux hommes. Ils s'approchent, font rouler les cercueils jusqu'à l'une des portes et la télé s'allume devant nous.  
>Tobi me prend une main qu'il embrasse et regarde avec moi l'avancée des cercueils dans une fournaise. Quand c'est terminé, il sort un paquet de mouchoirs d'une de ses poches et m'en donne un avant d'en sortir un pour lui et essuyer ses propres yeux. Il doit penser que je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai remarqué qu'il était aussi touché que moi.<br>Quand on ressort de la salle, le brun nous invite à boire un thé. Il est d'ailleurs délicieux mais mon état ne me permet pas de le savourer à sa juste valeur. Tobi parle avec eux de ce soir. À priori, il a même fait venir un traiteur pour qu'il y ait de quoi manger, un fleuriste et je ne sais quoi d'autres. Ça me fait chaud au coeur qu'il fasse ça en grand. Il doit savoir que c'est important. Il me réconforte pendant qu'il parle. Comme si, malgré sa conversation, j'étais plus important. Comme s'il pensait à moi, avant tout le reste en cet instant.  
>Quand le thé est terminé, il me sert un court moment dans ses bras et on rentre. En arrivant, je suis tout de suite abordé par un Deidara magnifique. Il vient de sortir de la douche, ça se voit, ses cheveux sont parfaitement lissés et sentent son shampoing à vingt mètres. Il se place derrière moi, pose les mains sur mes yeux et murmure :<p>

- Hier, je voulais te faire une surprise mais tu es partit.  
>- Dei, je ..<br>- Non, tu te tais et tu me laisses faire.

Il me fait avancer, me murmurant ses instructions à l'oreille, me fait monter les marches jusqu'à me faire entrer dans une pièce. Quand il enlève les mains de mes yeux, j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois. Je suis dans l'une des chambres. Enfin, c'était une pièce non aménagée, il y a encore quelques jours, où il posait des futons pour ceux qui voulaient. Maintenant c'est une chambre magnifique.  
>La porte est en face de la grande fenêtre, un lit entouré de petites tables de chevet sur le mur de gauche, une armoire en face, un bureau sous la fenêtre, le tout en bois noir. Les murs qui étaient blancs à la base sont gris clairs avec quelques touches abstraites de couleur, par çi par là. Sur le porte manteau derrière la porte, il y a un peignoir noir brodé à mon nom, mes vêtements sont dans l'armoire. La sculpture de Deidara est fièrement posée sur le bureau, où mon ordinateur est allumé, branché, ma tablette à côté, le disque dur aussi. Le sabre de Kisame est accroché au dessus du lit, le cactus de Zetsu est sur le bord de la fenêtre coulissante, la petite marionnette de Sasori est assise sur le bord d'une table de chevet.<br>Je me tourne vers Deidara, totalement sidéré et il sourit en disant :

- Bienvenue chez toi, mh.

Il tire sur ma veste et me prend dans ses bras tandis que je pose la tête sur son épaule.

- Dei, je …  
>- Ca te plait ?<br>- Oui, beaucoup.  
>- J'ai tout fait tout seul. Tobi m'a laissé carte blanche. Tu as le sommeil super lourd quand tu es crevé, tu sais ? J'ai utilisé la perceuse, j'ai aspiré pendant des heures !<br>- J'étais fatigué.  
>- Tu testes ton lit ?<p>

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil et monte sur le lit en question. Je m'y allonge, prends toute la place et murmure :

- Il est parfait.  
>- Oui ! J'ai testé des dizaines de matelas hier pour en trouver un bon. Je te dis pas comment on me regardait dans le magasin, mh !<br>- Tu y es allé seul ?  
>- Non, j'ai embarqué Ita avec moi. Il était sur les rotules hier soir.<br>- Tu as tout fait en une journée ?  
>- Ouais ! J'ai prit de la peinture à séchage rapide en une couche, j'ai monté les meubles moi même.<p>

Il vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, me regarde un court instant et demande :

- Comment tu te sens ?

Je baisse les yeux et murmure :

- Ce .. C'était très …

Je hausse une épaule et il m'embrasse sur le front en disant :

- Change toi les idées. Tobi doit être en train de cuisiner là, si tu veux l'aider.  
>- Oui je .. Je vais faire ça.<p>

Il m'aide à me redresser et je descends à la cuisine. Je me fige quand même sur le seuil en voyant Tobi, appuyé sur le plan de travail, la tête basse. Je crois bien qu'il pleure. En tous cas, son corps bouge bizarrement. Je recule sans faire de bruit, sens quelqu'un derrière moi. Je regarde Deidara, lui fais signe de ne pas faire de bruit et le ramène vers les escaliers où on s'installe ensemble et il demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
>- On va lui laisser du temps.<br>- Mais il …  
>- Il en a besoin.<p>

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil, soupire en voyant qu'il n'a pas compris et murmure :

- Il se montre fort devant moi, pour que je tienne le coup, mais il est touché, lui aussi.  
>- Tout le monde l'est.<p>

Je le regarde dans les yeux mais il se détourne en disant :

- Certaines personnes ne savent juste pas comment l'exprimer.

Je pose la tête sur son épaule et il demande :

- Tu .. Neji t'a quitté alors ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Il a été comment ?  
>- Correct. Il ne m'a rien vraiment reproché, il n'est pas partit dans des tirades interminables. J'aurais voulu l'appeler mais je pense qu'il a besoin de temps.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
>- Qu'il était amoureux de moi.<br>- Pourquoi est ce qu'il t'a quitté alors ?  
>- Parce que ça n'était pas réciproque.<br>- Mais … tu n'étais pas bien avec lui ?  
>- Il me manquait quelque chose.<br>- Quoi ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et …

- Les garçons ? Qu'est ce que vous faites dans les escaliers ?

Je tourne la tête, regarde Tobi un court instant et me lève en disant :

- Je voulais venir t'aider mais Deidara a voulu parler de Neji. Tu as finit de cuisiner ?

Je m'approche de lui, les mains dans les poches, laissant un blond désarçonné derrière moi.

- Non, mais des mains supplémentaires ne seraient pas de refus.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, vais à la cuisine où j'enlève ma veste pour la poser à la salle à manger, déboutonne mes manches que je remonte et passe un tablier en pensant que j'aurais put lui dire, là, dans les escaliers, tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. En entendant un éclat de voix de Deidara, je souris en pensant qu'il l'attendait peut être, lui aussi.  
>Tobi me rejoint, d'un air fatigué, soupire et m'indique de faire des pâtes. Il a les yeux rouges, cernés, les traits fatigués. Au bout de quelques minutes, il demande quand même :<p>

- Ta chambre te plait ?  
>- Oui, beaucoup.<br>- Deidara s'est donné à fond pour la faire rapidement.  
>- Pourquoi est ce qu'il a crié ?<br>- Va savoir …

Je souris intérieurement, sachant très bien qu'il sait exactement pourquoi, depuis longtemps et qu'il me l'a caché tout ce temps. Quand l'eau boue, j'y mets les pâtes et Tobi se tourne vers moi en disant :

- Ce soir, il va faudrait que tu fasses un petit discours ou …  
>- D'accord.<br>- Tu y arriveras ?  
>- Je vais essayer.<br>- Je peux le faire si tu ….  
>- Ca ira, Tobi.<p>

Il soupire, me prend dans ses bras et caresse doucement ma nuque tandis que je referme les yeux. Il murmure :

- Je suis tellement désolé. Si tu savais à quel point je ….

Il s'arrête là, pose la tête sur mon épaule et je le sers à son tour contre moi en disant :

- Ca ira pour moi. Une fois que ça sera terminé, je … j'aurais quelque chose à faire et je sais que j'aurais tout le soutien dont j'aurais besoin.  
>- Tu as quoi à faire ? Rien de …<br>- Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et lui souris en disant :

- Tu pourras remercier Hidan.  
>- Pourquoi ?<p>

Je lui souris mais n'ajoute rien. Je le lâche doucement, m'écarte de lui et éteins le gaz pour égoutter mes pâtes que j'emmène ensuite dans la salle à manger avant de mettre la table. Tobi appelle alors Deidara qui descend à son rythme, c'est à dire très lent, et très contrarié. Il s'installe en face de moi et commence à manger en tirant la gueule. Quand Tobi lui demande :

- Tu bosseras cet après midi si je te fais les cours ?

Deidara me regarde un court instant, prend son assiette et sort de la pièce sans se retourner. J'échange un regarde avec le brun qui soupire tandis que je murmure :

- Je m'en occuperai.  
>- Tu es sûr que .. ?<br>- Ca me changera les idées. J'en aurais besoin jusqu'à ce soir.

Il hoche la tête et ne dit plus rien. Je fais ensuite la vaisselle, perdant mon regard dans les bulles du liquide vaisselle avant d'appeler Deidara, de la porte de la salle à manger, d'une voix autoritaire. Il descend timidement, me regarde du milieu de l'escalier et je lui dis :

- Viens bosser.  
>- Je refuse de bosser avec ce …<br>- Je te fais le cours.  
>- J'arrive, mh !<p>

Il remonte rapidement et me rejoint avec plusieurs livres et des cahiers. Il s'installe, ouvre son livre de math et me regarde avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé avec nous ?  
>- Tobi m'a énervé, mh.<br>- Tu feras ta vaisselle alors.  
>- Oui, mh ! On commence le cours, professeur ?<p>

Il a appuyé sur le dernier mot de façon plus que provocante. Et alors que je lisais sa leçon en cours, je relève les yeux vers lui, d'une façon que je veux intimidante et l'effet est immédiat. Il rougit légèrement, baisse les yeux sur son cahier et écrit ce que je lui dicte. Je lui fais ensuite faire plusieurs exercices, l'aidant quand il en a besoin mais je crois qu'il fait surtout ça parce que je viens me pencher dans son dos pour regarder son cahier.

Alors il croit pouvoir me manipuler à sa guise ? Il va le regretter.


	38. Chapter 38

Un peu plus et j'oubliais que c'était mon jour de publication ! j'ai l'esprit très pris par ma nouvelle fiction ! ^^

**Loo** : Merci pour la review ;) Il n'y avait pas d'avance, non =) Gaara ne va pas violer le blondinet, il n'est pas comme ca ! vu le caractère des personnages, ça serait plutôt l'inverse qui pourrait se produire xD

**Miss** : Patience, jeune padawan ;) Il lui dira quand il devra le faire, pas avant :D

**Alviss** : Encore une panne de net ? Pf ! Il a le droit d'être débauché, non ? Je veux dire, il a perdu sa seule famille, et il est pas vraiment du genre à se morfondre ^^ Dis toi que j'ai déjà lu des Neji niais et j'ai détesté :p Roh, arrête voir, je n'ai pas gagné de Pulitzer encore (et ca n'arrivera sûrement jamais xD), mais je suis bien contente d'avoir autant d'avis positifs ;) Si tu as de la chance, et que je suis motivée, il y aura des chapitres bonus (surtout vue la fin prévue de la fiction xD) Ahaha, non, je voulais pas de baiser à ce moment là. Il devait se passer une ou deux choses en premier, donc certaines concernant un personnage plus important que ce qu'on peut penser :D Reviens vite sur msn :D

* * *

><p>Quand je me réinstalle en face de lui, je ferme son livre de maths d'un coup, le faisant sursauter et dis :<p>

- J'espère que tes pieds se sont bien remis de la dernière fois.  
>- Ca va. Je n'ai pas eu mal si longtemps, mh.<br>- Bien.

Ça n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il relève la tête, perd son sourire et murmure :

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
>- Je me disais qu'on pourrait se refaire une journée de sport, comme la dernière fois. Voir si tu étais un peu plus résistant.<br>- Je fais des abdos tous les jours, mh !

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il sourit et dit :

- On voit pas les résultats mais ….  
>- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?<p>

À peine ais-je posé la question que je connais déjà la réponse. Il a cette lueur dans le regard qui m'indique clairement qu'il le fait pour moi.  
>Pour me plaire.<br>Sans doute à cause de cette phrase que je lui avais sortie quand il m'avait demandé s'il serait mieux avec plus de muscles : « Ca ne te ferait pas de mal. ».  
>Toute sa façon d'être, quand il est proche de moi, me revient alors en tête. Et surtout, quand il m'a demandé si le physique d'Ino était le genre de physique que j'appréciais, sûrement en faisant référence au sien.<p>

- J'y ai pris goût, en fait, mh.

Il me sort de mes pensées avec un mensonge. Alors, je le regarde dans les yeux avant de reprendre ma lecture en disant :

- Tu n'as pas à t'obliger si tu n'en as pas envie.  
>- Mais regarde …<p>

Il se lève, remonte son tee shirt et appuie doucement sur son ventre en disant :

- J'aimerais bien virer cette graisse là, mh !

Je suis un instant hypnotisé par son ventre à peine charnu, laissant légèrement apparaître ses côtes flottantes, ses hanches fines, son pantalon tombant un peu trop. Cette petite ligne de poils dorés descendant de son nombril pour aller se perdre un peu plus bas.  
>Merde, je suis carrément en train de le mater alors que c'est clairement pas la première fois que je vois son corps.<br>Ce que m'a dit Hidan me monte clairement à la tête.  
>Ça attendra. Je prendrais mon temps.<p>

- Cette graisse, là, ne gêne personne tu sais ?

Ou comment le faire rougir en une phrase. Il rabaisse son tee shirt, se réinstalle et je le fais bosser pendant le reste de l'après midi tandis que je suis totalement ailleurs.  
>En fait, je cherche quoi dire, ce soir. Comme je l'ai dit, il y a fort longtemps, il y a des moments en particulier où je suis plutôt loquace. La preuve, j'ai raconté mon histoire sans prendre de pause. Mais là, parler de mon frère et ma soeur que je ne verrais plus, qui n'ont jamais sut la moindre chose sur moi, je trouve ça presque cruel.<br>Quand, vers dix-huit heures, Tobi nous rejoint, il m'embrasse sur le crâne, me murmure d'aller me rafraichir alors je monte avec ma veste. Je passe rapidement à la salle de bain pour passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage, arranger mes cheveux, je remets mes manches en place, ma veste et redescends en croisant Deidara dans l'escalier. Tobi me rejoint dans l'entrée et dit :

- Itachi et Sasuke sont déjà là bas. L'endroit leur rappelle de mauvais souvenirs alors ils avaient besoin de temps pour s'y faire.

Je hoche la tête et on attend Deidara un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il redescende habillé d'un costume noir qui lui va parfaitement. Il a refait sa queue de cheval, comme quand je l'avais vu, au magasin. Il est vraiment beau comme ça.  
>Le trajet se passe dans un silence total. Tobi pose sa main sur la mienne quand il n'en a pas besoin. Je devrais peut être lui parler.<br>Je le prends à part une fois qu'on est arrivés. Et quand il me fait face pour m'interroger, je le prends dans mes bras en le remerciant. Il caresse lentement mon dos avant de demander :

- Tu te sens bien ?  
>- Je … Je voulais te dire que tu es comme un père pour moi et que je suis heureux de t'avoir. Et je voulais te dire tout ça parce que je veux pas que tu partes sans le savoir.<br>- Partir ? Où …

Il s'interrompt, soupire en glissant une main sur ma nuque et murmure :

- Je suis peut être un peu jeune pour être ton père, non ?  
>- Un peu. Mais tu es tout le temps là, et tu as bien voulu de moi … Et tu me protèges tout le temps, tu m'aides et c'est … c'est la vision que j'avais d'un père normal.<br>- Évite quand même de m'appeler « Papa », ok ? Le reste ne me gêne pas.  
>- J'ai jamais appelé personne comme ça.<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur le front et me regarde un court moment avant de dire :

- On y va ?

Je hoche la tête et le suis à l'intérieur de la maison. On arrive dans une grande pièce, style très traditionnelle avec beaucoup de fleurs blanches. Je pensais que ça serait glauque, mais c'est plutôt beau en fait. De bon goût. Et je m'attendais à voir des couronnes mortuaires mais je suis bien content qu'il n'y en ait pas.  
>Tobi va de suite parler aux personnes de ce matin pendant que je fais le tour de l'endroit avant d'être abordé par Sasori. Il m'embrasse sur la joue, glisse sa main dans la mienne et demande :<p>

- Ça va ?  
>- Je … Ça peut aller.<p>

Il entrecroise nos doigts, cachant nos mains jointes derrière nous pour que personne ne les voit et demande :

- Tu sais que tu es beau comme ça ?  
>- Tu me dragues ?<br>- Ça serait glauque de draguer à une veillée, tu crois pas ? Et de toutes façons, c'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin avec toi.

Je soupire, secoue la tête et il sourit en disant :

- J'ai jamais fait grand chose pour te plaire.  
>- Ne parle pas de ça.<br>- Pourquoi pas ? Tu comptes renier ce qu'on a vécu ?  
>- Saso, je ne veux pas y penser. Pas ici.<p>

Il soupire, me prend dans ses bras et murmure :

- Dis moi qu'on en parlera plus tard alors. Il y a des choses que je dois te dire.  
>- Je viendrais dormir chez toi et on aura tout notre temps.<br>- Tu me le promets ?

Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse sur la joue. J'évite cependant de regarder autour. La pièce se remplit, petit à petit, et mon regard se pose finalement sur les deux petites urnes en métal poncé posées sur une table, sous une alcôve de cristal entourée de fleurs. Leurs prénoms sont gravés en lettres d'or et une frise dorée orne le métal gris.  
>Je vois alors Deidara s'approcher de la table, joindre les mains et fermer les yeux pour murmurer des paroles que je n'entends pas. Il ne peut pas nous voir, d'où il est mais j'ai une vue parfaite sur ce qu'il se passe.<p>

- Tu le dévores du regard …

Je soupire, baisse les yeux et murmure :

- J'en ai parlé avec Hidan cette nuit.  
>- Hidan ?<br>- Oui, j'ai dormi chez lui. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil et il penche doucement la tête sur le côté avant de murmurer :

- Tu en as prit ?  
>- À peine de quoi me faire planer.<br>- Devant Hidan ?  
>- C'est lui qui me l'a payé.<br>- Et s'il en parle ?  
>- Il ne dira rien.<br>- Tu lui fais confiance ?  
>- Tobi le tuerait s'il l'apprenait.<br>- Pas faux.

Il sourit et je l'embrasse sur la joue en disant :

- Tu as changé, Saso.  
>- Et tu me préfères comment ? Comme ça ou quand j'étais … ?<br>- Clairement comme ça.  
>- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.<p>

Je lui dis non de la tête et il baisse la sienne en souriant.

- Je voulais coucher avec Hidan.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui. Il m'a embrassé, ça m'a chauffé et j'ai vraiment voulu faire ça avec lui. Mais il n'avait clairement pas envie.  
>- Il est hétéro, tu devrais comprendre.<br>- Je le comprends. Mais j'en avais vraiment envie.  
>- Crois en mon expérience, des fois, coucher avec quelqu'un, même si tu en as très envie, peut détruire tes relations avec d'autres personnes.<p>

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et il ajoute :

- Et je sais qu'il y a une personne en particulier que tu ne voudrais pas perdre à cause de ça.

Je rougis légèrement.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?  
>- J'ai essayé, plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. J'ai été interrompu à chaque fois, et maintenant, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Et puis, il t'a toi.<br>- Personne ne m'a.

Son ton a clairement changé. Je me gifle intérieurement et murmure :

- Pardonne moi.  
>- Deidara et moi, on ne fait que coucher ensemble. J'ai été amoureux d'une personne dans ma vie, et ça ne changera sûrement jamais.<br>- Il m'a parlé de toi, tu sais ? Comme quoi, des fois, tu te tires après avoir couché avec lui.  
>- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache à moi.<p>

Je relève les yeux vers lui, m'attendant à voir son visage impassible mais il sourit. Il semble même paisible. Il murmure :

- Et de toutes façons, il est trop amoureux pour s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que je suis son meilleur ami, mais ça ne dépassera jamais ce stade.

Je tourne à nouveau le regard vers Deidara, qui s'essuie vaguement les yeux et Sasori murmure :

- Tu n'as pas changé.  
>- Oh, j'espère avoir changé un peu, quand même.<br>- Pas sur certains points.

En voyant Tobi s'approcher de nous, je m'écarte de Sasori, presque à regret, tellement sa présence était réconfortante et Tobi nous regarde un moment avant de me demander :

- Tu as ton petit discours ?  
>- Je dois le faire maintenant ?<br>- Si tu te sens d'attaque.  
>- Je me sens bien.<p>

Il hoche la tête et me place devant la petite table. Je frôle le cercueil de cristal du bout des doigts avant de me tourner vers la pièce. Mon regard passe d'abord sur tout l'Akatsuki, au premier rang avant de rapidement détailler chaque visage à présent tournés vers moi.

- Pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas, je m'appelle Gaara, je suis le petit frère de Temari et Kankuro. Je ne pense pas avoir rencontré la moitié d'entre vous mais je vous remercie d'être tous présents pour donner un dernier hommage à ma famille. Je vais vous faire une confidence, je ne suis pas adepte des discours mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour la littérature. Alors je vais vous réciter un poème de Victor Hugo, que j'ai appris il y a quelques années :

_« Ne dites pas : mourir ; dites : naître. Croyez.  
>On voit ce que je vois et ce que vous voyez ;<br>On est l'homme mauvais que je suis, que vous êtes ;  
>On se rue aux plaisirs, aux tourbillons, aux fêtes ;<br>On tâche d'oublier le bas, la fin, l'écueil,  
>La sombre égalité du mal et du cercueil ;<br>Quoique le plus petit vaille le plus prospère ;  
>Car tous les hommes sont les fils du même père ;<br>Ils sont la même larme et sortent du même oeil.  
>On vit, usant ses jours à se remplir d'orgueil ;<br>On marche, on court, on rêve, on souffre, on penche, on tombe,  
>On monte. Quelle est donc cette aube ? C'est la tombe.<br>Où suis-je ? Dans la mort. Viens ! Un vent inconnu  
>Vous jette au seuil des cieux. On tremble ; on se voit nu,<br>Impur, hideux, noué des mille nœuds funèbres  
>De ses torts, de ses maux honteux, de ses ténèbres ;<br>Et soudain on entend quelqu'un dans l'infini  
>Qui chante, et par quelqu'un on sent qu'on est béni,<br>Sans voir la main d'où tombe à notre âme méchante  
>L'amour, et sans savoir quelle est la voix qui chante.<br>On arrive homme, deuil, glaçon, neige ; on se sent  
>Fondre et vivre ; et, d'extase et d'azur s'emplissant,<br>Tout notre être frémit de la défaite étrange  
>Du monstre qui devient dans la lumière un ange. »<em>

Je marque une courte pose avant de reprendre :

- Je ne sais pas s'ils sont devenus des anges. Entre Temari et sa façon de toujours râler, et Kankuro et ses blagues vaseuses. Je sais juste qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont put pour m'élever en l'absence de nos parents et que je leur en serais toujours reconnaissants. Ils étaient ma dernière famille mais ils savaient que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, j'aurais un endroit où aller. Ils me manqueront, c'est indéniable, mais je n'aurais qu'à regarder mon poignet pour me souvenir d'eux. Je les ai dans la peau. Littéralement.

Je remonte doucement ma manche pour laisser apparaître le tatouage encore sous pansement et ajoute :

- Je ne les connaissais pas parfaitement, mais je sais une chose. Ils n'auraient pas aimé qu'on les pleure éternellement. Ils auraient aimé voir nos sourires quand on se remémorerait des souvenirs communs. Ils auraient aimé nous voir heureux en pensant à eux.

Je m'arrête là, caressant doucement la peau de mon bras et Tobi commence à applaudir, rapidement suivit des autres. Je baisse rapidement la tête pour ne pas montrer mes larmes et le brun vient me sauver. Il me mène dehors d'une main douce et me prend dans ses bras en murmurant :

- C'était très bien.

Je renifle en guise de réponse et il me donne un paquet de mouchoir en disant :

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'être seul.  
>- Je crois aussi.<p>

Il m'embrasse sur le front et retourne à l'intérieur tandis que je m'assieds par terre pour sécher mes larmes et me reprendre.

- Euh … Excusez moi ?

Je sursaute, tourne la tête et vois un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge s'avancer timidement mais honnêtement, j'ai l'esprit trop ailleurs pour le regarder plus de deux secondes. Il me sert la main et dit :

- Je travaillais avec Temari.

Je hoche la tête et il sourit en disant :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je tenais à vous souhaiter mes sincères condoléances en personne.  
>- Merci, monsieur … ?<br>- Yuki.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête, et sens son regard un long moment sur moi avant qu'il dise :

- Je dois partir. Vous savez, les affaires …  
>- Je comprends.<br>- C'était un plaisir de vous revoir, Gaara.  
>- R-revoir ?<p>

Il fait un vague hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner avec un léger sourire. Je reporte mon attention vers les étoiles mais le remarque quand même un peu plus loin, m'observer un court moment avant de disparaître derrière un mur.  
>Étrange.<br>Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je retourne dans la pièce avec les autres et suis abordé par plusieurs personnes avant que Tobi me sauve la vie en me prenant par le bras. Il me murmure :

- Les Senju ont décidé de ne pas facturer le coup des funérailles.  
>- V .. Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Je n'en sais rien. Mais remercie les.

Je hoche la tête et vais m'incliner devant les hommes de ce matin en les remerciant. Le brun pose une main sur mon épaule et dit :

- Vous êtes un battant, Gaara. Vous pouvez être fier de vous.

Je redresse doucement la tête et l'autre ajoute :

- Vous avez fait un beau discours et avez parlé avec votre coeur. Notre cousine, Tsunade, nous a parlé de vous, il y a quelques temps. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle dirait la même chose en vous voyant aujourd'hui.

Je souris, légèrement gêné et le premier dit :

- Faites votre deuil et croyez en vous.

Je hoche la tête et ils se retirent, me laissant légèrement perdu dans mes pensées. Jusqu'à ce que je me fasse à nouveau aborder par des inconnus. Je reçois une dizaine de condoléances avant de pouvoir rejoindre Zetsu qui me semblait étrangement seul. Bon, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de lien avec lui mais il a un visage très agréable et sa présence calme. Il prend même la parole :

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroits.  
>- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas.<p>

Il allait répondre, mais on entend un rire très sarcastique et une voix désagréable dire :

- Vous vous souvenez du repas de Noël, avant les vacances ? Ce gosse n'a même pas daigné se montrer. Temari l'a excusé des dizaines de fois mais ça se sentait que ça cachait quelque chose. Et quelque chose de gros ! Un gosse de son âge, tatoué, percé comme il est, tout ce qu'on peut attendre de lui, c'est de le retrouver à mendier à la rue dans même pas un an ! « Le clou qui dépasse attire le marteau », n'est ce pas ?

Je cherche du regard la pétasse qui vient de dire ça mais Zetsu pose une main sur mon épaule, se penche sur moi et murmure d'une voix grave que je ne lui connaissais pas :

- Je t'en débarrasse si tu veux.  
>- Hein ?<p>

Non pas que je sois choqué du geste, mais venant de Zetsu, que je prenais pour un pacifiste acharné, ça me fait bizarre. Il se redresse, fixe son regard sur sa « proie » en se léchant les lèvres d'un air affamé. Je lâche un micro gémissement choqué quand je comprends et Kakuzu arrive à ma rescousse en murmurant :

- Zetsu, on ne mange pas les gens, et encore moins à une veillée funèbre.  
>- Tu es sûr ?<br>- Totalement.

Zetsu lâche un grognement contrarié avant de partir à la quête d'un truc à grignoter tandis que je lève les yeux vers ce géant qu'est Kakuzu. Il sourit en posant une main gigantesque sur mon épaule et dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas, il sait se calmer tout seul.  
>- Il l'aurait fait ?<br>- Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle Madara ne le laisse pas cuisiner. Il l'a fait, une fois … Il a essayé de nous faire manger des steaks un peu spéciaux.  
>- Comment il fait pour trouver … ça ?<br>- Alors, je t'annonce qu'il a des tendances cannibales, et tout ce que tu trouves à demander, c'est comment il se procure la viande ?  
>- Bah … Oui !<br>- Un réseau … « spécialisé ».

Je souris et il murmure :

- Je vais aller le surveiller un peu. On sait jamais.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et à peine est-il partit que Sasori vient prendre sa place à côté de moi. Il passe doucement une main dans mon dos et demande :

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
>- Je n'ai .. pas très faim.<br>- Pourquoi est ce que Zetsu a eu ce regard ?

Je soupire, me tourne vers lui et évite son regard avant de dire :

- On a entendu une … connaissance de Temari me critiquer plutôt durement.  
>- C'est à dire ?<p>

Je secoue la tête pour lui indiquer de laisser tomber et il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de murmurer :

- J'ai parlé à Deidara.  
>- À quel propos ?<br>- Le tien, bien entendu.

Je soupire et il murmure :

- Il a envie de sortir avec toi, clairement, mais il ne veut pas faire le premier pas à cause de la promesse qu'il t'a faite. Et il a peur de te brusquer.

Je le regarde et il ajoute, un peu plus bas :

- On en reparle quand tu viens chez moi.

Et il reprend son air totalement impassible tandis que je sens une main sur mon épaule, et un baiser sur ma joue. Je reconnais directement cette odeur d'amande caractéristique.

- Vous parliez de quoi, mh ?  
>- De la gueuse qui a critiqué Gaara.<p>

Je soupire, pose la tête sur l'épaule du blond en regardant Sasori qui sourit largement. Deidara demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?  
>- Que Temari ne m'avait pas fait venir au repas de Noël de l'entreprise à cause de mon apparence parce qu'elle aurait sûrement … honte de moi. Parce que je suis tatoué et percé; même si je ne l'étais pas à ce moment là.<br>- Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ?  
>- Parce que j'étais chez Tobi. C'était le mercredi avant les vacances.<br>- Quand on a fait la bataille de peinture ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Temari t'avait invité ?  
>- Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait le repas, mais elle préférait me voir chez vous que dans un repas ennuyeux avec des gens aussi hypocrites.<br>- Qui a dit ça ?  
>- Non, Dei, je .. Je ne veux pas de scandale. Pas aujourd'hui.<br>- Mais …  
>- Dei, s'il te plait.<p>

Je me redresse, respire un bon coup et murmure :

- Heureusement que je ne me suis pas maquillé.  
>- Qu'est ce que t'en as à faire de …<p>

Il s'interrompt en voyant une larme glisser sur ma joue. Il soupire, s'excuse et me prend dans ses bras tandis que Sasori glisse discrètement sa main dans la mienne. Pas assez parce que Deidara murmure :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous deux, mais vous me semblez bien proches depuis quelques temps.

Je ferme les yeux en glissant ma main libre sur sa taille et Sasori murmure :

- Jaloux ?

Le blond essaye de s'écarter mais je le tiens contre moi en disant :

- J'ai besoin de toi Dei, ne me laisse pas dans le froid. Ne m'abandonne pas.  
>- Dans ce cas, dis moi ce qu'il y a entre toi et Sasori.<p>

Je regarde Sasori qui dit :

- Il n'y a rien. Gaara a besoin de soutient, je lui en donne.  
>- Tu n'as jamais été aussi naturel avec moi ! Tu ne m'as jamais tenu la main, ni même sourit comme ça !<br>- Je m'y oblige pour qu'il aille mieux.  
>- Et à Noël ? Vous étiez si proches !<br>- Dei, calme toi.  
>- Je suis calme ! Je veux juste savoir ce que vous cachez à tout le monde, mh !<br>- Tu te souviens de ce mec dont j'avais parlé, dont j'étais amoureux quand j'étais gosse ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr.<br>- Gaara me le rappelle beaucoup. Ça s'arrête là. Si je suis comme ça avec Gaara, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression de le retrouver lui.

Deidara se détend, s'excuse en posant doucement les mains sur mon dos et m'embrasse l'épaule avant de murmurer :

- Je suis sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. Tobi m'a énervé ce midi.

Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il dit. Je regarde Sasori dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir jusqu'où il a été dans son récit. Il me rassure d'un regard et me lâche la main pour que je la glisse sur l'épaule de Deidara. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Je pensais que les devoirs t'avaient calmés.  
>- Un peu. Mais là, de savoir qu'on t'a critiqué à la veillée de tes ….<p>

Il est interrompu par un petit rire. Le même que précédemment et on entend :

- Regardez le. Et en plus, il s'affiche aussi facilement avec sa petite amie ? Non mais il n'a aucune éducation ce gosse. Je connais Tsunade en personne. Vous savez, la directrice du lycée. Elle m'a parlé de lui quand je lui ai parlé de Temari. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il a plus d'absences que n'importe qui ! Et en seulement quatre mois ! Encore un bon à rien qui va finir dans la rue.

Deidara se débat mais je réagis plus rapidement. Je m'approche de la femme et lui mets un crochet du gauche digne des plus grands boxeurs. Quand elle tombe sur ses fesses, qu'un silence total se fait dans la salle, je murmure :

- La prochaine fois que vous critiquez quelqu'un sans le connaître, assurez vous que la personne ne peut pas vous entendre. Et d'ailleurs, si vous voulez ajouter autre chose au portrait noir que vous étiez en train de peindre, Deidara est un homme ! Alors oui, je suis tatoué, percé, homosexuel, violent, mais paraît que c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime. Maintenant, vous allez ramasser vos dents et vous tirer d'ici avant que je perde les pédales, ok ?

Quelque attrape le bas de ma veste et je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi pour voir Tobi. Il n'est pas choqué, ni en colère. Il a l'air même apaisé. Je soupire et murmure :

- Si quelqu'un d'autre pense que je ne suis qu'une merde, vous n'avez qu'à vous tirer. J'ai pas besoin de vous pour aller mieux.

Tobi me tire doucement contre lui, me prend dans ses bras et ajoute :

- L'hypocrisie n'a vraiment aucune limite.

Il se détourne et m'entraine doucement vers un angle de la pièce où je me laisse aller contre lui. J'ai le regard rivé sur les urnes métalliques et je ressens ce manque. Un manque démesuré d'entendre Temari me taquiner ou de sentir les tapes dans le dos de Kankuro.  
>Je ne sais pas si c'est cette étreinte paternelle ou le fait de les pleurer, à nouveau, mais j'avais l'impression que ma tristesse s'apaisait légèrement. Tobi caresse doucement mon dos d'une main, l'autre sur ma nuque, les doigts fourrés dans mes cheveux. Je suis bien comme ça. Tellement bien. J'en viens même à me dire qu'il a dû avoir beaucoup d'entrainement entre Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, quand il l'a recueillit, toutes les personnes qu'il a put aider. J'aurais voulu que cette étreinte ne cesse jamais.<br>Au bout de longues minutes, il m'embrasse doucement sur le front et demande :

- Tu voudras dormir ailleurs ce soir ? Pour te changer les idées ..  
>- Chez Saso.<br>- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous ?  
>- De l'amitié. Il a dit que je lui faisais penser à quelqu'un.<br>- Je vois. Bon, il n'habite pas très loin d'ici alors vous pourrez y aller à pieds je pense, il ne fait pas trop froid ce soir. Je viendrais te chercher demain en journée. Tu devrais aller le prévenir s'il n'est pas encore au courant.

Je hoche la tête et rejoins Sasori et Deidara qui sont en train de se gaver de je ne sais quoi. En me voyant, Sasori soupire imperceptiblement, et Deidara rougit avant de dire :

- Beau crochet, mh !

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Sasori et lui demande :

- Je peux dormir chez toi, ce soir ?  
>- Pourquoi ?<p>

Je soupire en me tournant vers le blond qui semble choqué. Je lui dis :

- J'ai besoin d'un endroit neutre. Où je sais que Temari et Kankuro ne sont jamais allés pour ne pas éveiller des souvenirs.

Il se fige un court instant, réalise son manque de politesse et baisse la tête en s'excusant.  
>Il est jaloux et possessif ?<br>Je caresse doucement sa main du bout des doigts pour le rassurer et Sasori me demande :

- Tu veux qu'on y aille tout de suite ?  
>Je peux pas partir comme ça.<br>- Sois réaliste, les gens s'en foutent de toi. La plupart ne sont venus que pour se faire bien voir.

Je regarde un peu autour, soupire en réalisant qu'il a raison. Après tout, les gens présents ne me connaissent pas. Il y a les membres de l'entreprise de Temari, quelques amis de Kankuro, l'Akatsuki. Je sursaute quand même en voyant Kiba entrer dans la pièce. Il me sourit, s'approche de moi et me sert la main en me présentant ses condoléances, et s'excusant de ne pas avoir put se libérer plus tôt, invoquant un cas de force majeure à la clinique vétérinaire de sa mère. Je hausse une épaule et Sasori appelle Tobi avant de lui dire :

- On va partir maintenant.  
>- Soyez prudents. Et pas de bêtises.<p>

Sasori lui lance un regard blasé et je referme ma veste tandis que Kiba demande :

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?  
>- Oui, je ne supporte plus de rester ici.<br>- Ah euh … Tu penses bientôt revenir en cours ?  
>- Je sais pas.<br>- Tu pourrais me donner ton numéro de portable pour que je puisse prendre des nouvelles ?

Je le lui donne sans grand enthousiasme et j'entends Deidara grogner entre ses dents :

- C'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour draguer.

Le tout les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. C'est qu'il est mauvais, en plus !


	39. Chapter 39

Chers lecteurs, je vous annonce que je ne sais pas quoi dire xD Non, sérieusement, j'ai dépassé les douze mille visites, ce qui m'a assez choqué, sur le moment, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant ! Et j'ai 150 reviews ! Je sais que ça n'est pas énorme, comparé à d'autres fics qui en ont genre 3 ou 4 mille mais hé, c'est ma première longue fiction :p Bref, ça me fait très plaisir :D 

**AshtrayHeart** : Merci :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que la suite sera toujours à ton gout ;) Du Sasori, tu vas en avoir dans ce chapitre :D En espérant avoir d'autres reviews ;)

* * *

><p>Je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, sous le regard déçu du brun et me laisse entrainer dehors par un Sasori plutôt excité. Il allume même une cigarette qu'il me donne et demande :<p>

- Depuis quand tu connais l'ex de Neji ?  
>- Il est dans ma classe.<p>

Je tire plusieurs fois sur ma cigarette pour me détendre.

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?  
>- On n'a jamais vraiment parlé.<br>- Tu es conscient qu'il va te draguer ?

J'allais répondre que c'était n'importe quoi mais mon téléphone vibre à ce moment là. Je le sors, lis le sms à voix haute :

- « Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir, même si ça n'était pas long. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour toi, passe une bonne soirée avec ton ami. Biz ».

Cette fois, Sasori jubile.

- J'avais raison.  
>- Mais pourquoi il me draguerait, d'abord ? Il ne me connait pas !<br>- Mh.

Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez lui. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de moche mais c'est assez chaleureux, bien que ça soit petit. Un studio avec coin cuisine, une micro salle de bain, un grand lit collé au canapé en face de la télé. Et c'est impeccablement rangé, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il enlève sa veste, l'envoie avec précision sur le porte manteau avant de dire :

- Par contre, enlève tes chaussures ! J'ai fait le ménage hier soir !

On échange un sourire et je me déchausse avant qu'il m'entraine devant la télé en demandant :

- Tu as faim ?  
>- Pas tellement.<br>- On commandera un truc plus tard alors. Maintenant …

Il allume la télé, se met à califourchon sur mes cuisses et commence à déboutonner ma chemise en demandant :

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi Kiba te draguerait ?

J'attrape ses mains, l'écarte de moi brusquement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il baisse la tête en détournant les yeux. Oh, je connais trop bien ce regard effrayé. Je soupire, l'attire dans mes bras et m'excuse en embrassant son épaule tandis qu'il murmure :

- Je voulais juste te mettre à l'aise. T'es resté dans cette chemise toute la journée et ça n'a pas dû être très confortable.  
>- Ne me parle pas comme ça.<p>

Il ferme les yeux, pose le front sur mon épaule et je le sers contre moi pour le rassurer.  
>Sasori a beaucoup souffert.<br>Une fois que je suis certain que ça va mieux, je murmure :

- J'aimerais aller me doucher si tu peux me prêter des vêtements.  
>- Bien sûr.<p>

Il se lève, fouille un moment dans les tiroirs sous son lit et sort un pantalon de survêtement et un tee shirt. Il me murmure ensuite de faire comme chez moi et m'indique la porte de la salle de bain d'un geste de la main.  
>Je déteste le voir comme ça.<br>Je prends les vêtements qu'il a préparé et vais dans la salle de bain. Pas besoin de m'enfermer, je sais qu'il m'y rejoindra, par pure habitude. Et ça ne rate pas. Quand je suis sous le jet brûlant, en train de me détendre en laissant l'eau glisser sur mon dos, j'entends la porte de la douche s'ouvrir, une courant d'air froid puis ses mains sur ma taille. Il pose le front contre ma nuque. Ses doigts sont crispés sur ma peau mais il se reprend rapidement pour me savonner et nettoyer mes cheveux avant de faire de même pour lui. Ses gestes sont lents mais emprunts d'une habitude parfaite. Il l'a souvent fait. Peut être trop souvent.  
>Quand on ressort de la cabine, il glisse une serviette autour de sa taille et m'en donne une avant qu'il sorte de la pièce. Je prends tout mon temps pour me sécher et m'habiller. Je sais qu'il en a besoin.<br>Je le rejoins ensuite sur son lit. Il est allongé sur le ventre, son oreiller dans ses bras, le regard perdu dans le vague. Je m'installe à côté de lui, dans la même position, l'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Kiba ne m'intéresse pas.  
>- À cause de Dei ?<br>- Non. Je te l'ai dit, je le connais à peine. Et il est trop … trop carré. Et il a un caractère de dominant.

Il tourne alors le regard vers moi, une petite lueur au fond des yeux :

- Ne me dis pas que …  
>- Que quoi ?<br>- Tu es toujours … puceau ?  
>- Je ne suis pas puceau, j'ai couché avec Neji ! Vous nous avez assez entendus, non ?<br>- Non, je veux dire … Il ne t'a jamais pris ?

Je rougis violemment en détournant le regard et il pouffe de rire :

- Oh, pourtant, je sais que c'est son genre ! Il te l'a proposé, au moins ?  
>- Non.<br>- Et toi non plus ? Tu n'as pas voulu essayer ?  
>- Je … Deidara a dit que j'avais un caractère de dominant !<br>- Tu peux dominer et être pris. Ça n'est pas incompatible.  
>- Et comment je ferais ça ?<br>- Simple. Tu me fais confiance ?  
>- Tu sais bien que oui.<p>

Il sourit, se met à genoux à côté de moi et me fait tourner sur le dos avant de passer une jambe au dessus de mes hanches. Il s'installe confortablement sur mon bassin et dit :

- Comme ça, tu contrôles quatre vingt dix pour-cent de ce qu'il se passe !

Je rougis à nouveau en le sentant rouler un peu du bassin pour simuler certains mouvements et il se penche sur moi en prenant appui d'un main à côté de ma tête. Il glisse doucement sa main libre sur ma joue en se cambrant et murmure :

- Tu sais, je connais une bonne façon de te changer les idées.  
>- N'y pense même pas.<br>- Mh.

Il sourit et m'embrasse langoureusement.  
>Je l'aurais repoussé si je n'en mourrais pas d'envie.<br>Je ne sais pas si c'est l'émotion de la journée, mon abstinence depuis la nouvelle, ou juste parce que c'est Sasori, mais mes hormones m'ont interdit de m'arrêter.  
>Donc je le laisse m'embrasser, sachant pertinemment qu'il a beaucoup d'expérience. La preuve, d'un geste, il a attrapé mes poignets tandis que sa main libre s'est frayé un chemin sous mon tee shirt pour aller taquiner un de mes tétons. D'ailleurs, il lâche rapidement mes lèvres pour aller mordre cette partie particulièrement sensible. Neji ne s'y est jamais vraiment attardé mais je dois avouer que c'est très agréable.<br>Ça ne me gêne pas qu'il me tienne. Je lui fais entièrement confiance.  
>En m'entendant gémir, il soupire sur ma peau et me lâche les poignets pour descendre mon pantalon. Il entame alors une fellation particulièrement agréable. J'ai presque l'impression d'être au fond de sa gorge quand il aspire, mais en ouvrant les yeux, une demie seconde, que je vois son regard malicieux, je comprends rapidement que ça n'est pas une impression mais bien ce qu'il se passe. Je ne résiste pas longtemps avant de poser les bras sur mon visage, presque honteux de prendre autant de plaisir de cette manière.<br>Une tête blonde vient alors hanter mon esprit et je m'imagine Deidara dans la même position.  
>Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça, sinon …<br>Trop tard.  
>Je me libère dans la bouche de Sasori et n'ose plus bouger. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ça n'est pourtant pas mon genre d'être rapide. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le prévenir.<br>Je sens rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes et participe pleinement au baiser pour me faire pardonner. Ça n'est qu'en sentant un goût étrange que je m'écarte doucement de lui. Une fil, non pas de bave, mais bien de sperme nous relit l'un à l'autre et son regard fatigué me semble, sur l'instant, très érotique.  
>J'avale par réflexe et il vient me débarrasser de ce liquide gluant en enroulant autour de sa langue ce filet honteux. Il va jusqu'à suçoter ma lèvres inférieure avant de me rhabiller en disant :<p>

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Je détourne le regard, honteux et profite qu'il s'essuie la bouche en fermant les yeux pour me remettre sur le ventre et me planquer dans l'oreiller. Oh que j'ai honte. D'avoir été aussi rapide devant lui.  
>Il glisse une main sur ma nuque et j'essaye d'échapper à son contact mais il murmure :<p>

- Ca n'est rien. On aurait fait une erreur si on avait couché ensemble.

Je grogne, place l'oreiller sur ma tête pour étouffer le son de sa voix et ferme les yeux. Je le sens s'allonger sur mon dos, embrasser ma nuque et il murmure mais je suis obliger de relever le coussin, par curiosité, pour entendre :

- … l'aurais perdu s'il l'avait appris.

Il récupère le coussin, le place sous mon menton et murmure :

- Tu as pensé à lui ?

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler et il mordille mon épaule.

- Tu penses à lui à chaque fois ?

Je soupire, lui jette un coup d'oeil et il embrasse ma joue.

- Je ne peux même pas m'en empêcher.  
>- Ça remonte à quand, la première fois ?<p>

Je réfléchis un moment avant de rougir en posant la tête sur l'oreiller.

- Tu te souviens de mes vaccins ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Le lendemain, Temari m'a offert mon téléphone et dans la nuit, je me suis …  
>- Branlé ?<br>- Voilà. Et je pensais déjà à lui. Mais je suis pas allé jusqu'au bout, parce que Temari m'a surpris.  
>- Ça remonte à super loin !<br>- Je sais …  
>- Et quand tu as couché avec la fille, tu pensais à lui aussi ?<br>- Oui. C'est ce qui m'a rendu malade.  
>- Mh, je comprends.<p>

Il se redresse, me fait tourner sur le dos et s'allonge sur mon torse en murmurant :

- Tu as remarqué comment il était jaloux que Kiba t'aborde aussi franchement ?  
>- Et que je vienne chez toi …<p>

Il sourit et je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- Il est possessif ?  
>- Pas avec moi. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de l'être. Mais il a tellement attendu pour toi qu'il a sûrement peur que tu te détournes de lui.<br>- Il savait que j'étais …  
>- Ne dis pas que tu étais hétéro. Tu as pensé préférer les femmes à cause de l'enseignement de ton père. Mais tu sais bien que tu as toujours aimé les hommes.<br>- Il … il a dû souffrir …  
>- En effet. Mais ça n'a fait qu'amplifier ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Tu le hantes, tu sais ? Il murmure ton prénom quand il dort. Il t'appelle tous les soirs.<p>

Je croise son regard et rougis tandis qu'il caresse doucement mes joues.

- Ne pense pas que c'est une passade pour lui. Tu l'aurais rencontré avant que je le dépucelle, votre relation aurait été vouée à l'échec à cause de son instabilité. Mais il a grandit. Il a tellement grandit et encore plus depuis qu'il te connait.  
>- Je …<br>- Ne t'en fais pas. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que je sais très bien quelle influence tu peux avoir sur les gens. Et je veux te rassurer. Quoique tu fasses, il n'aura jamais peur de toi. Et il te suivra au bout du monde s'il le faut.  
>- C'est … un peu trop sérieux … tu sais ?<br>- Je ne te dis pas que vous allez passer votre vie ensemble. Mais il est amoureux de toi, tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, autant que vous viviez ce qui pourrait être une belle histoire d'amour.

Je tique et lève un sourcil. Il sourit en détournant les yeux et murmure :

- Ce ne sont pas mes mots.  
>- Et à qui ils appartiennent ?<br>- On avait fait une sorte de …. réunion avec Sasuke, Naruto, Neji et Itachi, une nuit, après le couvre feu. C'est Neji qui a dit ça.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui ! Une des premières choses que Naruto lui a dit, c'est que Deidara était amoureux de toi. D'après ce qu'il a raconté, c'était le jour où Deidara a accepté de se faire vacciner.

Je souris, caresse doucement son dos et il soupire de bien être en fermant les yeux. Je passe les mains sous son haut, frôle sa peau brûlante. Il murmure :

- Est ce que tu regrettes ?  
>- De ?<br>- Saori.

Je me fige mais le sers contre moi en murmurant :

- Plus maintenant.  
>- Mais tu ne ressens plus la même chose.<br>- J'ai perdu tout sentiment en apprenant la vérité.  
>- Il m'a laissé partir après que tu l'aies punis.<br>- Je m'en doute.

Il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Je le sens suçoter ma peau et je demande :

- Tu leur a raconté quoi ?  
>- Les grandes lignes. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait, que j'avais été amoureux d'une personne extraordinaire, que je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour.<p>

On échange un sourire et il se laisse glisser sur le côté en demandant :

- Tu as faim ?  
>- Non.<br>- Bonne nuit alors. Je bosse demain.

- Bonne nuit, Saso.

Je récupère la couverture, nous y emmitoufle et on s'endort l'un contre l'autre.  
>Je me réveille dans ses bras, au chaud. Il est déjà réveillé, lui, il me secoue doucement et quand il voit que j'ai les yeux ouverts, il glisse le visage dans mon cou et m'embrasse doucement en s'allongeant sur moi.<p>

- Saso … mmmh …

Il sourit sur ma peau, m'écarte les jambes et frotte son bassin contre le mien en me murmurant d'en profiter un peu. Je gémis en sentant qu'il est aussi réveillé que moi et il me caresse doucement au dessus de mon pantalon avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.  
>Mais c'est encore mon blond que j'ai en tête. Sasori m'a dit que lui était obsédé par moi, mais que dire de mon cas ?<br>Mes reins prennent feu quand je sens Sasori appuyer un peu plus ses mouvements. Je le tiens contre moi, de peur qu'il s'arrête. J'aime sa façon de me changer les idées, et je sais que je ne le blesserais pas, que je le laisse faire ou non.  
>Et il sait ce qu'il fait.<br>Il s'arrête quand même rapidement et, frustré, je lui jette un regard noir mais il a un grand sourire. Il se redresse pour s'asseoir sur mes hanches et murmure :

- Tu penses à lui, hein ?

Je soupire, insatisfait et il m'embrasse sur le front avant de dire :

- Je ne te satisferai jamais comme lui le fera. Alors dépêche toi d'aller lui déclarer ta flamme !  
>- Ne dis pas ça.<br>- Je fais ce que je veux, Shuka.

J'attrape sa gorge, l'éloigne de moi et murmure :

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

Il sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et dit :

- Tu as un suçon. Là.

Il appuie doucement dessus et je le lâche pour passer à mon tour les doigts à l'endroit indiqué. J'entrouvre la bouche en sentant un petit picotement et me précipite à la salle de bain mais le fait est là. J'ai la peau violette sur deux ou trois centimètres. J'appelle Sasori d'une voix froide et il me rejoint en souriant largement.

- Un problème ?  
>- Tu m'as fait un suçon !<br>- Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie. Tu as la peau douce et je voulais la gouter.  
>- Mais il va croire que …<br>- Ah ? Tu t'intéresses à comment il va réagir ?  
>- Tu as bien vu comment il a réagit hier en voyant Kiba m'aborder, en nous voyant proches …<br>- Peut être que la jalousie le fera agir !  
>- Ou peut être que ça va être le truc en trop ! Il va peut être se détourner et penser que je me fous de lui ou que j'essaye de lui faire du mal !<p>

Il sourit largement, m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Il ne fera rien de tout ça. Maintenant, tu te débarbouilles un peu et tu me piques des vêtements pendant que je prépare du chocolat chaud et des tartines, ok ?  
>- D'accord.<p>

Il me met une petite tape sur les fesses et ressort de la pièce tandis que je grogne en regardant la tache d'un peu plus près. Je soupire en me passant de l'eau sur le visage et vais fouiller dans ses vêtements pour me trouver quelque chose. Je me change dos à lui, sentant parfaitement son regard sur mon corps et on petit-déjeune ensemble, échangeant, de temps en temps, des baisers très chastes, même s'il s'amuse clairement à me taquiner en glissant la pointe de la langue entre ses lèvres. Tout se passe plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

- Tu as aimé gouter ton propre sperme ?

Mes joues chauffent et je détourne le regard tandis qu'il pouffe de rire en demandant :

- Tu n'avais jamais gouté ?  
>- Non.<br>- Même pas celui de Neji ?

Je réponds d'un vif mouvement de tête et il me regarde un moment avant de sourire :

- Tu as déjà sucé, au moins ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Désolé mais il refusait de nous raconter …  
>- Encore heureux !<br>- Donc, tu as déjà sucé, sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout ? C'était comment ?  
>- Saso !<br>- Oh, d'accord, désolé !  
>- Je veux pas parler de ça !<p>

Il lève les mains pour calmer le jeu et je finis par dire :

- La première fois, j'ai eu peur qu'il vienne trop vite et que je doive avaler. Je ne l'ai pas fait pendant très longtemps.  
>- Et de son côté ?<br>- Il ne se gênait pas !  
>- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il est très libéré …<p>

Il regarde un peu dans le vide avant de dire :

- Il ne faut pas que tu sois gêné d'en parler avec moi. Tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui, tu sais que je sais garder des secrets. Et on m'a dit que j'étais de bon conseil.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Si je t'ai embrassé juste après, ça n'étais pas pour te piéger, c'est juste une habitude que j'ai avec Deidara. Mais en voyant la tête que tu as fait, j'ai compris que c'était une nouveauté pour toi.  
>- C'était … enfin, je m'attendais à pire, en fait.<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue et range la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de dire :

- On va à la boutique. Le patron ne dira rien, j'y ai déjà emmené Deidara sans que ça gêne. Préviens Tobi qu'on y sera et je m'occuperai de tes vêtements, ok ?

Je hoche la tête et mets ma veste, mes chaussures avant de le suivre dans les rues. En arrivant, il me présente au patron qui a l'air très gentil et j'envoie un sms à Tobi avant de regarder Saso travailler. Il fait des jouets en bois et je crois que c'est une de ses plus grandes passions.


	40. Chapter 40

Je crois que ce chapitre a été attendu pendant longtemps !

**Miss** : L'histoire entre Saso et Gaara fera partie des derniers chapitres de la fiction ;) Et il y aura un chapitre complet sur le sujet !

**Alviss** : Reviens ! Tes reviews me manquent !

* * *

><p>Vers midi, Tobi arrive à la boutique et nous rejoint. Il me prend dans ses bras, pour me saluer et je vois directement qu'il a remarqué le suçon. Sasori rougit légèrement mais ne se démonte pas. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, vu qu'on se voit ce soir, et suis Tobi dehors. On mange ensemble en silence dans une brasserie et on rentre. En arrivant, il m'entraine dans le salon et dit :<p>

- Deidara dort encore, il m'a fait une crise, hier.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que tu es parti avec Sasori et que tu n'as toujours pas testé ta chambre.  
>- Ah ..<p>

Je baisse la tête et il ajoute :

- Et je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour …  
>- Ce que j'ai fait avec Sasori ne te regarde pas. Je suis célibataire, et c'est pas parce que j'habite ici que je suis obligé de tout te dire.<br>- Je suis d'accord avec ça, mais il y a quand même des règles. Et je pensais qu'il te faudrait quand même plus de temps.  
>- Il m'a changé les idées. Il était le seul qui le pouvait.<br>- En te sautant dessus ?  
>- Tobi …<br>- Je me fous de ce que vous avez fait mais j'ai un Deidara très instable depuis hier et quand il va voir ça …  
>- Je m'en occuperai.<br>- Tu ne feras qu'augmenter son malaise …  
>- Laisse moi faire.<br>- Gaara, tu as couché avec Saso ! Tu crois qu'il va le prendre comment ?  
>- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! On s'est embrassés, il m'a sucé, c'est tout. Tout ce qui pouvait se passer, ok ?<br>- Ce qui … pouvait se passer ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Deidara. Il est à la porte, en pantalon de pyjama, les cheveux emmêlés. Je jette un regard froid à Tobi en soupirant et fais signe à Deidara de venir mais il ne bouge pas. Il murmure :

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?  
>- Je viens de le dire.<br>- Il .. Il …  
>- Dei, viens là.<p>

Tobi soupire, grogne un « tu te démerdes » et s'en va tandis que Deidara prend sa place à côté de moi, les yeux rivés sur le suçon. Je lui glisse les cheveux derrière l'oreille et murmure :

- On n'aurait rien fait de plus.  
>- Mais … Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?<br>- Il ne l'a pas fait contre toi. J'avais besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Il a lui même dit que ça aurait été une erreur que je couche avec lui.

Ses mains agrippent son pantalon en flanelle et il murmure :

- Tu as déjà Kiba qui te tourne autour, maintenant Saso … J'ai accepté Neji parce que tu en avais besoin mais …

Je prends doucement son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser. Très tendrement, à ma grande surprise. Il se détend légèrement mais quand je m'écarte, il soupire en murmurant :

- Tu joues avec moi … Je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux plus être abandonné.

Il se lève, s'approche doucement de la porte mais je l'appelle, le rejoins en glissant une main entre ses omoplates et je murmure :

- Je te l'ai dit, hier. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. Uniquement de toi et personne d'autre.  
>- Pourquoi tu as laissé Saso faire ?<br>- Je ne voulais pas le blesser.  
>- Alors tu me blesses moi ?<p>

Sa voix cassée me sert le coeur mais je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Non, pas maintenant.  
>Je prends sa main, la pose sur mon coeur et murmure :<p>

- Il n'y a que toi qui peut faire ça.  
>- Arrête, tu ..<p>

Je l'oblige à se retourner, à me regarder dans les yeux et murmure sur ses lèvres :

- Ça a toujours été toi.

Il se recule d'un pas mais je l'oblige à se rapprocher :

- Tu ne fuiras pas, Dei.  
>- Alors dis le moi, mh.<br>- Je viens de le faire.  
>- Non. Non, tu as seulement dit des banalités …<br>- Je …

Il se recule, une larme glissant sur sa joue.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Je glisse une main en bas de son dos, le reprends contre moi et l'embrasse à nouveau, beaucoup plus passionnément. Il soupire sur mes lèvres en glissant les mains sur mes joues tandis que je le prends dans mes bras en glissant ma seconde main sur une de ses épaules et sens mon coeur faire un bond en pensant que oui, je l'ai fait. J'ai enfin mis des mots sur ce que je ressentais.  
>- Quand il s'écarte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'essuie doucement ses joues et murmure :<p>

- Petit con.  
>- Arrête, tu ne l'aurais jamais dit si j'avais pas insisté, mh.<br>- Je pourrais t'en vouloir pour ça.  
>- Ose dire que tu n'es pas heureux, mh.<p>

Il me laisse pas le temps de répondre et reprend mes lèvres avec gourmandise.  
>Je soupire en sentant une sorte de décharge électrique en bas de mon ventre. Ça n'avait rien de sexuel, je ne ressens même pas d'envie en cet instant. C'est juste une sorte de picotement au fond des entrailles qui me fait frissonner des orteils jusqu'au bout des cheveux.<br>On est interrompu par un « Enfin ! » bien pensé venant de Tobi. Je tourne la tête vers lui avec un sourire tandis que Deidara glisse le visage contre mon cou en soupirant de bien être. Le brun a les yeux légèrement brillants et un sourire comblé.

- Dei, tu veux manger ?  
>- Oui, le cou de Gaara.<p>

Et il joint la parole aux gestes en mordillant ma peau mais son ventre le rappelle rapidement à l'ordre et le blond soupire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tobi me sourit et demande :

- Officiel alors ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu me le fais travailler un peu cet après midi ?  
>- Si tu veux.<br>- Sasu m'a photocopié vos cours, j'aimerais que tu te mettes à jour.  
>- Tu veux que je retourne en cours ?<br>- Quand tu te sentiras prêt pour ça, pas avant.

Je hoche la tête et il sourit en disant :

- J'ai bien fait de te laisser aller dormir chez Sasori on dirait. Tu as l'air vraiment en forme aujourd'hui.

Je hausse une épaule en détournant la tête et Deidara revient avec un gros sandwich entre les doigts. Il me prend par le bras et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de m'entrainer à l'étage. Il s'installe sur mon lit, commence à manger tandis que je soupire en le regardant. Il relève la tête, la bouche totalement pleine et demande :

- Bah quoi ?  
>- Tu vas me mettre des miettes partout !<br>- Viens donc me câliner au lieu de commencer à râler.

Je soupire, m'installe à côté de lui et pose la tête sur son épaule en disant :

- Tobi veut que je te fasse travailler.  
>- J'aurais le droit de te faire du chantage, cette fois, mh ?<br>- Comme si tu en avais besoin …  
>- Tu as passé la nuit avec Sasori à faire je ne sais quoi, alors, j'en ai peut être pas besoin, mais j'aimerais bien marquer mon territoire !<br>- Marquer ton territoire … ?  
>- Tu as un suçon ! Et il ne vient pas de moi, mh.<br>- Jaloux ?  
>- Très, mh !<br>- Tu n'as qu'à m'en faire un, toi aussi.  
>- … D'accord !<p>

Et il se jette sur mon cou comme si ça vie en dépendait. Bon, bien sûr, le sentir me suçoter la peau de cette façon m'a donné des envies plutôt …  
>Quand il s'écarte, il regarde ma peau un court instant avant de sourire largement en demandant :<p>

- Bon, alors, t'as fait quoi avec Sasori ?  
>- Pas grand chose. On a parlé et ..<br>- Non mais de sexuel, mh !

Je soupire, m'installe plus confortablement et dis :

- On a prit une douche ensemble, on s'est embrassé plusieurs fois, il m'a sucé. Ce matin, il m'a frustré et c'est à peu près tout.  
>- Pourquoi il t'a sucé ?<br>- Parce qu'on était bien partis pour coucher ensemble. Mais un événement imprévu nous a stoppé.  
>- C'est à dire ?<br>- Je …

Je rougis, détourne les yeux en repensant à ma honte de la veille et il demande :

- Tu ?  
>- J'ai été … rapide.<br>- Rapide … ? .. Oh …

Il sourit largement et je me racle la gorge avant de dire :

- Ca n'est pas de ma faute !  
>- Non, je sais, Sasori est doué.<br>- Non ce .. Enfin si, mais c'est pas à cause de ça.  
>- À cause de quoi, alors ?<br>- … Rien. Finis de manger et tu fais un peu de devoir.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, finit de manger en vitesse avant d'aller chercher ses cahiers et s'installer à mon bureau sans que j'ai besoin de le surveiller. J'adore le regarder écrire, parce qu'il tire souvent la langue, comme un enfant. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de me regarder mais de mon côté, je ne m'en empêche pas.  
>Si vous saviez à quelle vitesse bat mon coeur.<br>Il y a passé tout l'après midi. Je crois qu'il veut s'avancer au maximum pour passer plus de temps avec moi. Quand il termine, il vient se blottir contre moi, la tête contre mon épaule et ferme les yeux en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Je crois qu'il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et il grogne en gigotant. Il embrasse doucement mon torse et murmure :

- J-j'aimerais qu'on ne dorme pas ensemble, cette nuit.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus.  
>- .. Oh.<br>- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je t'attends !  
>- Je sais.<p>

Il relève la tête, me sourit et dit :

- Finalement, j'ai bien fait de te laisser aller chez Sasori.  
>- Tu étais jaloux !<br>- Il va falloir t'y habituer, mh.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il pouffe de rire. Je sursaute en sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, le sors et vois le numéro de Kiba sur l'écran. Deidara raccroche directement et dit :

- Il faut qu'il arrête de te draguer, celui là, mh.  
>- T'aurais put me laisser répondre …<p>

Il grogne et je murmure :

- Hé, c'est pas parce que je lui parle que je vais lui sauter dessus hein ?  
>- M'en fous, mh.<p>

Je soupire, embrasse doucement le haut de son crâne et grogne en entendant Tobi nous appeler, sûrement pour le diner. Deidara me sourit largement en se levant, s'étire et sort de la chambre sans m'attendre tandis que je prends le temps de faire passer les fourmis que j'ai dans les jambes. Je rejoins ma nouvelle famille dans la salle à manger et me retrouve rapidement dans les bras d'Itachi qui m'embrasse en prime sur le front, comme il le fait avec Deidara et Sasuke. Je me sens rougir devant l'attention et il me sourit légèrement avant de me laisser m'asseoir.  
>Je passe le diner à regarder mon assiette sans vraiment manger. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Deidara insiste quand même pour que j'avale un morceau de viande et quelques légumes, sous les regards amusés des autres mais je ne le fais que pour lui faire plaisir, honnêtement.<br>Après le repas, Tobi insiste pour que j'aille me reposer mais je fais la vaisselle sans rechigner.  
>Est-ce normal que je sois autant touché par leur décès ? Je veux dire, j'ai appris à supprimer n'importe lequel de mes sentiments. J'ai appris à les chasser, même à ne pas les écouter et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans.<br>Je sursaute en sentant un baiser sur ma nuque. Je cligne, remarque aussi des bras autour de ma taille.

- Ca fait dix minutes que tu ne bouges plus, mh.  
>- J-j-je …<br>- Allez, laisse moi terminer, je te rejoins dans ta chambre, ok ?  
>- M-merci Dei.<p>

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et me lâche. Je repose prudemment l'assiette que je tenais, ainsi que l'éponge et monte dans ma chambre.  
>Dix minutes ? Vraiment ?<br>Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, regarde autour. Je ressens soudainement le besoin de les serrer dans mes bras, les embrasser, leur dire que je les aime, encore. Je me déshabille rapidement, entre dans le lit et ferme les yeux.  
>J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal. Rien à voir avec toutes les blessures physiques que j'ai déjà eues. Rien à voir avec la brûlure à mon poignet. Je ressens chacun des battements de mon coeur comme le dernier et c'est comme si l'organe voulait s'arracher de ma poitrine.<br>Et voilà que je me remets à pleurer.  
>J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir derrière moi alors je ferme les yeux pour faire mine de dormir. Je sens qu'on monte sur mon lit et je reconnais rapidement le parfum de Deidara. Je le sens se pencher au dessus de moi, essuyer mes joues et il m'embrasse sur la tempe avant de s'installer dans mon dos et me prendre dans ses bras. Je sens son téléphone vibrer au niveau de mes fesses, il semble écrire un sms puis il me sert contre lui en embrassant ma nuque.<p>

- Je suis là Gaara, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, mh.

Je sens ma lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembler et il murmure :

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, mh.

Je soupire, me tourne vers lui et me pelotonne contre son torse. Il m'embrasse doucement sur le front et murmure :

- Shhh, calme toi, mh.  
>- J-je veux les revoir …<p>

Il soupire, caresse doucement mon dos et murmure :

- Tu sais, quand mes parents m'ont abandonné, au début, j'ai crut que c'était juste une erreur, mh. J'ai crut qu'ils voulaient juste jouer et qu'ils reviendraient me chercher. Quand Tobi m'a trouvé, il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait. Et tous les jours pendant un an, il m'emmenait à l'endroit où mes parents m'avaient laissé. Et pendant deux heures, on restait là et je les attendais, mh. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais pour moi, mh. Mais plus tard, j'ai aussi compris que grâce à ça, j'avais trouvé une nouvelle famille, qui m'aimait comme j'étais et qui ne m'abandonnerait pas, mh. Je dis pas que tu dois remplacer Temari et Kankuro mais tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais les faire revenir. Alors tu dois faire ton deuil, te souvenir des bons moments et ne jamais les oublier, mais aussi, tu as le droit d'aller mieux.

Je hoquette et il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue en disant :

- Je t'aime Gaara, depuis le premier jour que je t'ai parlé, mh. Et crois moi, maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, y'a aucune chance pour que je puisse t'abandonner, mh !

Je relève les yeux vers lui et il sourit faiblement avant de m'embrasser. Je me sens frissonner. Je comprends maintenant ce qui me gênait avec Neji. Il me manquait ce sentiment de bien être que je ressens là, dans les bras de Deidara.

- Dei, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien de mauvais. Je te protégerai de tout ça, d'accord ? Tu seras toujours en sécurité tant que je serais dans les parages.

Il sourit tendrement, hoche doucement la tête et me sert contre lui en soupirant. Il murmure :

- Les autres sont arrivés pour la réunion mais tu n'es pas obliger d'y aller. Tobi a dit que je devrais te laisser seul un peu, mais j'y arrive pas, mh.  
>- T-tu dois pas te …<br>- Je resterai avec toi quoique tu dises, mh.  
>- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix en fait.<br>- T'as tout compris, mh !

Je ne peux retenir un sourire et le sien s'élargit quand il dit :

- Allez, installe toi confortablement et repose toi, mh.

J'acquiesce et me place contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, le visage proche de son cou. Il remonte doucement la couverture sur moi, glisse une jambe entre les miennes alors que l'autre est légèrement remontée sous la couette et je ferme les yeux.  
>Je ne dors pas de la nuit, alors que de son côté, il s'est endormit comme une souche mais sa présence est plus importante. Et surtout pouvoir le regarder, alors que le soleil se lève. La lumière qui se reflète sur ses cheveux blonds, sa façon de froncer les sourcils, d'essayer de se cacher contre moi pour éviter les rayons, sa manière de grogner. Je caresse sa tête d'une main légère et il soupire avant de murmurer un « Bonjour ».<br>Je l'embrasse sur le front et il demande :

- Il est quelle heure ?  
>- Dix heures.<br>- Mh. Je vais me lever, Tobi voulait m'emmener nager aujourd'hui je crois, vu que hier, j'étais pas d'humeur.

Je soupire longuement et il murmure :

- Tu peux venir, si tu veux, mh.  
>- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de mon lit.<br>- Ne compte pas sur Tobi pour te laisser te morfondre, mh. Si tu te lèves pas, il va venir te chercher à sa manière et crois moi, à côté de ça, la torture n'est rien, mh !  
>- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles …<br>- Fais moi confiance, mh !

Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de le faire tourner sur le dos et me retrouver allongé sur lui. Je le regarde un instant dans les yeux, tandis que glisse doucement les mains en bas de mon dos et l'embrasse tendrement.  
>J'ai une peur viscérale de le perdre, maintenant que je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais.<br>Je souris en sentant ses mains glisser sur mes fesses qu'il caresse avec beaucoup de soin. Jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte. Il grogne et s'écarte en disant :

- Quoi ?  
>- Vous êtes présentables ?<br>- … Tu sais que ça n'est pas un problème avec moi !  
>- Et Gaara ?<br>- Mais oui !

Tobi entre lentement dans la chambre, comme s'il avait peur de voir quelque chose qu'il préférait ne jamais voir, sourit en nous voyant et dit :

- Allez Dei, va t'habiller, je dois parler avec Gaara.

Le blond grogne un peu, me vole un baiser avant de me faire tomber sur le côté et sortir de la chambre en sous vêtements. Une fois la porte fermée, je regarde Tobi qui sourit en disant :

- Désolé de vous avoir interrompus …  
>- C-comment tu sais ?<br>- Deidara m'a jeté son regard.  
>- Son … ?<br>- Tu sais, son regard noir, qui veut, en gros, dire « Je me vengerai pour ce que tu viens de faire et plus encore si tu as le malheur d'en parler ! ».  
>- … Oh. C'était juste un baiser, tu sais ?<br>- Ça va alors, la vengeance sera modérée.  
>- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, peut être ?<br>- Oui. J'aimerais que tu te lèves.  
>- J-j'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger.<br>- Oh, crois moi, tu vas te lever, manger un bout. On y va dans .. cinq minutes et je veux te voir en bas avant de partir.

Je grogne, me contente de lui tourner le dos et il ressort de la chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, je l'entends à nouveau entrer dans la chambre. Il demande :

- Tu n'as pas bougé ?  
>- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit.<br>- Ça n'est pas mon problème, ça.  
>- Tobi, je …<br>- Tu ne veux vraiment pas te lever ?  
>- Non.<br>- Ok.

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil. Il ouvre ma fenêtre en grand, coupe le chauffage et prend ma couette alors que je me permets un sourire narquois. Il ressort avec la couette et je referme les yeux, m'étire un court instant en grognant et sers mon oreiller dans mes bras.  
>L'air froid vient rapidement me faire frissonner, me donner la chair de poule mais je crois qu'il a oublié à qui il s'adressait.<br>Je l'entends revenir, cinq minutes après mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout au sceau d'eau froide sur le dos. Et quand je dis froide, c'est genre glaciale. Je sursaute, me lève brusquement en sentant l'eau mordre ma peau et grogne un peu tandis qu'il demande :

- Tu acceptes de venir, maintenant ?  
>- J-j'ai pas envie …<p>

Je retiens un frisson en sentant une brise fraiche entrer dans la chambre, et par conséquent glacer mon dos à cause de l'eau et Tobi murmure :

- Tu sais, ça n'est que le stade un. Tu veux connaître les autres ?  
>- Tobi.<br>- Ah non, tu n'utilises pas ce ton avec moi. Tu sais que tu ne me fais pas peur. Et je connais tes points faibles Gaara. Ne m'oblige pas à les utiliser.

Je détourne les yeux et il demande :

- Prêt pour le rang deux ?  
>- Quand tu veux ..<p>

Il sourit légèrement et ressort de la chambre tandis que je fais de mon mieux pour garder un peu de chaleur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Deidara m'a prévenu. C'est sadique de faire ça, non ?  
>Tobi revient rapidement, me jette un coup d'oeil et demande :<p>

- Tu peux te décaler un peu ? J'aimerais éviter de toucher tes ordinateurs.

Je m'exécute, totalement préparé à ce qu'il me réserve et demande :

- Tu sais que tu es sadique ?  
>- Je ne suis pas sadique. Tu fais ta tête de cochon, je fais la mienne. C'est puéril mais c'est toi qui a commencé.<br>- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller nager !  
>- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé de venir à la piscine, juste de te lever !<p>

Je baisse la tête et il demande :

- Je m'arrête là ? Tu admets ta défaite ?  
>- Jamais.<p>

Ok, c'est de la fierté mal placée, mais honnêtement, j'ai enduré pire que ça. Et puis, je suis en deuil, j'ai bien le droit de passer une journée au lit, non ?

- Gaara, je ne veux vraiment pas te faire ça, tu sais ?  
>- Alors ne le fais pas.<br>- Tu pourrais te défendre.  
>- Je veux juste dormir un peu …<br>- Et moi, je veux juste te voir sortir de ta chambre. Que tu montres des signes positifs. Je ne te demande pas de sauter de joie mais juste … faire de petits efforts.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler et il dit :

- Bon, je vois que ça ne fonctionne pas. On passe directement au dernier rang.

Étrangement, il ressort avec le sceau qu'il avait à la main. Je crois que je suis en train de geler sur place. Comme dans certains films à propos de la fin du monde. Tobi revient rapidement avec Deidara. Il le place dans la chambre et repart en verrouillant la porte. Deidara ne semble pas comprendre directement mais il frissonne et s'approche en demandant :

- J-je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aller jusque là.  
>- J-je peux te faire sortir par la fenêtre si tu veux.<br>- Gaara, regarde moi, mh.

Je relève doucement les yeux mais me détourne en le voyant grelotter. Il s'approche un peu, pose les mains sur mes épaules mais les retire rapidement en murmurant :

- T-tu es glacé, mh. Tu vas tomber malade si …  
>- J-je veux pas sortir.<br>- Pourquoi, mh ? Tu peux t'allonger sur le canapé, si tu veux. Il ne dira rien ! Il veut juste que …  
>- M-mais …<p>

Je renifle bruyamment et murmure :

- S-sur le canapé, j-je leur avais dit que je les aimais .. Et Temari avait pleuré de joie, et K-Kankuro m'avait serré contre lui c-comme si je comptais et .. J'ai l'impression de les voir partout. C'est horrible Dei … J-je veux pas ..  
>- Je vais venir avec toi, d'accord, mh ? Je te l'ai dit, je t'abandonnerai pas. Tu vas te réchauffer un peu à la salle de bain, et on s'enfermera dans le petit salon. Je te jouerai Beethoven. Je t'en apprendrai même si tu veux, mh.<p>

Je pose la tête sur son épaule et il m'embrasse sur la joue en disant :

- Allez viens, on va te réchauffer un peu, mh.  
>- J-je suis devenu faible.<br>- Ne dis pas ça, ça n'est pas vrai, mh. J'ai jamais dépassé le rang un, moi !  
>- Mais …<br>- Allez viens, mon beau.

Il me prend la main, tambourine à la porte et Tobi nous ouvre mais j'évite de le regarder. Deidara me mène à la salle de bain, nous y enferme et m'enroule dans une grande serviette avant d'allumer le chauffage. Il me prend ensuite dans ses bras et essaye de me réchauffer comme il peut.  
>Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il m'embrasse sur la joue et sort de la salle de bain en silence, mais je crois avoir sentit son téléphone vibrer contre ma jambe. Je m'assieds sur le bord de la baignoire et attends son retour sans bouger.<p>

Je suis devenu faible. Je me sens pitoyable d'agir de cette façon, mais l'entrainement de mon père n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressens en ce moment.


	41. Chapter 41

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre dans lequel un journaliste avait lut cette fic et faisait un article de 3 pages dessus. Je crois que je suis atteinte xD

**Alviss** : Oh, le retour 3 Gaara et ses piercing, étrangement, j'arrive à bien l'imaginer ^^ Je ne sais pas trop comment, j'ai jamais vu de fanart sur le sujet mais bon ^^ Aha, encore un point du passé de Gaara dont je n'ai pas encore parlé :p Ils étaient mignons, Gaara et Hidan, non ? :p Oula, plus personne ne va mourir, normalement. en tous cas, pas de personnage qu'on a déjà vus xD Mais il va y avoir un peu d'action, à commencer par ce chapitre ^^ Répare rapidement ta co et reviens sur msn xD

**Miss** : Comme quoi, même les entrainements les plus durs ne font pas tout ^^

**AshtrayHeart** : Alors alors, il y aura une cinquantaine de chapitres. Je ne sais pas combien exactement, là, c'est écrit jusqu'au chapitre 44 et le 45 est entamé. donc, par rapport à ce que j'ai prévu dans l'histoire, surtout avec le chapitre spécial Sasori, je pense que 49 ou 50 chapitres serait bien. il faut juste que je me remette à écrire sur cette fic ^^

* * *

><p>Deidara revient à ce instant avec quelques vêtements. Il m'aide à me débarrasser de mon boxer trempé, me sécher, me rhabiller chaudement et murmure :<p>

- Allez, on va descendre, ok ? Tobi n'est pas là, je crois qu'il est parti se changer les idées, mh.

Je hoche la tête et il me prend par la main avant de m'entrainer en bas, dans le petit salon. Il m'installe dans un fauteuil, me couvre et demande :

- Tu veux quelque chose ?  
>- J'ai envie de tuer.<p>

Il se racle la gorge tandis que je le regarde dans les yeux et il murmure :

- Désolé, j'ai pas d'arme, mh.  
>- J'en avais une. Dans ma chambre, au cas où.<br>- .. Ah. Ou ça ?  
>- Dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, sous un faux fond.<br>- Ah oui ?  
>- Le Glock de mon père. Je l'avais gardé en souvenir.<br>- Je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses le récupérer.

Je hausse une épaule et il sourit en disant :

- Tu as de la chance que l'incendie a été déclaré d'origine accidentelle, sinon, ils auraient fait des recherches et seraient tombés là dessus. Je pense pas qu'ils seraient passés à côté d'un gosse de bientôt seize ans possédant une arme, tu crois pas ?

Au moins, ça me fait sourire. Il semble réfléchir un moment avant de dire :

- Si tu veux, ce soir, on fait le mur, mh. On essaye de voir si on peu récupérer quelque chose chez toi, mh.  
>- Si je le fais, je ne prendrais certainement pas le risque de t'emmener avec moi.<br>- Tu as peur pour moi ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et il sourit largement en disant :

- Tu sais, je m'y connais en incendies, mh.  
>- S-si je te demande un truc, tu m'y réponds directement ?<br>- Bien sûr, mh !  
>- Tu as pensé quoi en voyant l'incendie ?<p>

Il perd directement son sourire et baisse la tête en disant :

- J-je peux pas dire ça.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- J-je …  
>- Dis moi, Dei. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.<br>- Je .. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique.

Il relève la tête vers moi, les larmes aux yeux et ajoute :

- Avant que je sache que .. J'ai pensé que j'aurais aimé l'avoir déclenché. Il y avait tellement de couleurs et .. La hauteur des flammes était impressionnante ! Pardonne moi, mh.

Je soupire, secoue la tête et essuie doucement ses yeux avant de l'embrasser et dire :

- Y'a rien à pardonner. On ira là bas ce soir, d'accord ? Mais je veux que tu m'écoutes quand on y sera.

Il sourit, hoche la tête et je le sers dans mes bras en disant :

- Tu ne devrais pas m'inciter à faire ce genre de chose, tu sais ?  
>- Qui a dit que j'étais un gentil garçon, mh ?<p>

Et presque immédiatement, l'une de ses mains vient glisser sous mon pantalon pour se poser sur mes fesses. Je souris, l'embrasse sur le front et ferme les yeux. Il me garde contre lui un long moment avant de se lever. Je rouvre les yeux à ce moment et vois Tobi près de la porte de la pièce. Deidara m'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front et sort tandis que Tobi prend une chaise et vient s'asseoir en face de moi. Il me regarde un long moment avant de dire :

- Il va falloir que je t'explique les règles de la maison je crois.

Je détourne les yeux et il soupire en disant :

- Si je fais ça, c'est pour toi, tu sais ? Pas pour t'emmerder, ni parce que je suis sadique. Je veux juste t'aider. Et ma méthode a fonctionné avec Itachi et Sasuke, y'a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne fonctionne pas avec toi.  
>- J-je sais que j'ai mal réagi.<br>- Ça n'est rien. Toi aussi, tu as le droit à ta phase d'adolescent rebelle. Je suis maintenant ta figure d'autorité et c'est naturel que tu veuilles me défier. Je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas une chose, pendant toute la durée que tu habiteras avec nous.

Je relève la tête vers lui. Il sourit tendrement et dit :

- Nous t'aimons, Gaara. Que ça soit moi, Itachi, Sasuke, tout l'Akatsuki. Tu es notre ami, et ça nous fait mal de voir que tu ne vas pas bien. C'est pour ça qu'on va t'aider, comme tu as aidé Sasuke quand il en avait besoin. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour ton bien, et te couper du monde en restant dans ta chambre n'est pas une bonne chose, c'est pour ça que je voulais t'en sortir.  
>- M-mais j'ai plein de souvenirs et …<br>- Je sais. Tu les revois près de toi et c'est normal. Sasuke aussi a eu beaucoup de mal quand il a perdu ses parents tu sais ? Il empêchait tout le monde de prendre la place de ses parents à table, il refusait qu'on touche au bureau de son père. Rien que d'y entrer était un sacrilège. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Et Naruto l'a beaucoup aidé.

Je hoche doucement la tête et il sourit en disant :

- Toi, maintenant, tu as Deidara. Je ne sais pas si vous allez rester ensemble longtemps, ni même comment ça va se passer, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur lui.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête et il dit :

- Allez, on mange ensemble, avec Deidara, et je vous laisse l'après midi. Je l'emmènerai à la piscine un autre jour, ça te va ?  
>- Merci Tobi.<br>- Pas de quoi. Tu dois juste me promettre que tu vas faire des efforts. Même si tu ne te sens pas bien, que t'as envie de pleurer, de détruire la maison.  
>- Je te promets Tobi.<br>- Bien.

Il me sourit tendrement, m'embrasse sur la joue et dit :

- Maintenant, tu vas venir m'aider à préparer le déjeuner, et après, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Deidara. Je vais m'occuper de remettre ta chambre en état, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce et il me prend dans ses bras en disant :

- N'oublie pas qu'on est vendredi et que ce soir, tout le monde dort ici.  
>- D-Deidara m'a dit que … Qu'il m'aimait. Hier soir et …<br>- Ca t'a fait quoi ?

Je souris largement sans oser rien dire et il sourit à son tour en disant :

- Je vois. Tu viens m'aider ?  
>- O-oui.<p>

Il me lâche et je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine où Deidara semble être en train de préparer des sandwich. Quand Tobi le voit faire, il demande :

- On va manger Dei et …  
>- Non, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mh ! S'il fait assez chaud, on va aller se promener et je voulais nous faire un snack au cas où on aurait un creux.<p>

Tobi semble se contenter de la réponse et m'indique de m'occuper de préparer la viande alors que j'échange un regard complice avec Deidara. Il m'embrasse même sur la joue quand il récupère le papier alu avant de placer les sandwich au frigo. La préparation, ainsi que le repas se passe en silence. La plupart du temps, Deidara me tient dans ses bras.  
>Je ne l'avais jamais imaginé aussi câlin, mais honnêtement, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.<br>Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé mais plus que hier soir, alors on ne m'a rien reproché. Après que la vaisselle ait été faite, Deidara s'installe sur le plan de travail et me demande :

- On ira là bas à quelle heure ?  
>- Vers une ou deux heures, je pense. Il va falloir attendre que tout le monde dorme.<br>- J'ai hâte, mh !

Je lui souris et, après avoir fait mine que la température était trop basse pour nous, nous allons dans son atelier où je lui fais une pseudo liste de ce qu'on pourrait avoir besoin pour ce soir. À savoir, des lampes torches, de bons gants pour éviter le verre brisé (d'après lui. De mon côté, c'est surtout par habitude, afin de ne pas laisser d'empreintes). De quoi crocheter des serrures, mon couteau et c'est à peu près tout.  
>L'après midi passe là dessus. En fait, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose et ça me fait du bien.<br>Pendant la réunion, Deidara s'est contenté de se pelotonner contre moi, sûrement pour se reposer un peu tandis que je le chouchoutais un peu. Oui, je deviens gâteux à cause de lui. Mais j'ai une bonne raison, non ? Je veux dire, il est … mignon. Beau. Magnifique avec ses grands yeux bleus, toujours plein de malice, ses lèvres fines, ses sourires, sa peau douce, ses cheveux soyeux, ses tics de langage.  
>Oh mon dieu, je crois que je suis irrécupérable.<br>Je pouffe de rire pour moi même en pensant ça et quand Deidara m'interroge du regard, je me contente de l'embrasser sur le front en lui murmurant que ça n'est rien. Vraiment rien. Je veux dire … Je l'aime. Ça n'est pas grave, n'est ce pas ?  
>Tobi annonce ensuite le couvre feu, et me dit que mon matelas est toujours trempé, que je vais devoir dormir dans la chambre de mon blond. Avec Sasori.<br>Sasori semblait d'ailleurs joyeux aujourd'hui. Il a l'air bien content de me voir avec Deidara.  
>On se rend rapidement dans la chambre et Deidara se laisse tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il jette un regard noir au troisième dans la chambre mais je me dépêche de fermer la porte avant de prendre Sasori à part en disant :<p>

- Tu nous couvres ?

En un regard, je comprends que je n'avais même pas besoin de poser la question. Je hoche la tête, l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier et commence à me changer tandis que Deidara demande :

- On le fait quand même ?  
>- Tu as changé d'avis peut être ?<p>

Le blond regarde Sasori sans trop comprendre avant de se changer à son tour. Et je laisse Sasori s'installer dans le lit avant de lui dire :

- On va voir si on peut récupérer quelques affaires.

Je sors le sac qu'on a préparé d'en dessous du lit, vérifie son contenu. Deidara a ramené les sandwich en prétextant un passage aux toilettes. Je vérifie rapidement que les torches fonctionnent, glisse mes gants dans mes poches avant de m'installer dans le dos de Deidara pour natter ses cheveux afin de les cacher sous un bonnet, comme les miens.  
>Sasori nous regarde faire de ses yeux semblant fatigués. Il sait de quoi je suis capable donc je sais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais que j'emmène Deidara ? Je crois que ça le dérange un peu. Finalement, je crois qu'il s'est attaché au blond. Plus qu'il l'aurait imaginé sûrement, mais disons que Sasori a ses raisons.<br>En attendant l'heure, les deux autres parlent alors que je me prépare. Les yeux fermés, la respiration lente. Jusqu'à ce que Deidara m'embrasse sur la joue. Je tourne la tête vers lui à ce moment là et il a un mouvement de recul. Je jette un regard vers Sasori qui détourne les yeux et me lève en disant :

- Allez, on y va.

Je vérifie mon téléphone avant de le mettre en silencieux, j'installe le sac sur mon dos et ouvre la fenêtre en disant :

- Saso, ça devrait nous prendre trois ou quatre heures. Je t'appelle si on a un problème.

Il pouffe de rire et je l'interroge du regard. Il se contente de sourire en disant :

- Rien, j'ai repensé à quelque chose qu'on m'a dit il y a longtemps.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et aide Deidara à sortir et à descendre. Heureusement pour nous, et pour le plan, il y a un treillage en bois plutôt solide sur lequel on peut s'accrocher.  
>Une fois en bas, je fais signe à Deidara de s'accroupir et m'avance en silence vers le bord de la maison pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne avant de lui faire signe de me rejoindre. La Lune n'est pas pleine mais il y a quand même assez de lumière pour qu'on voit où on marche et ce qu'on fait.<br>Après un court instant, nous prenons sortons de la propriété et marchons en silence jusqu'à mon ancien quartier. J'enfile rapidement mes gants, souris en voyant Deidara faire de même mais sûrement parce qu'il a froid. Il me jette un coup d'oeil incertain et je lui dis :

- Si tu penses que tu …  
>- Si tu finis ta phrase, je te bâillonne, mh.<p>

Je souris, l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et dis :

- Si on a le temps, je te laisserai tirer.

Il entrouvre la bouche avant de sourire, tout joyeux. On est jeunes, on peut s'amuser, non ?  
>En arrivant au bâtiment, je m'arrête quelques secondes et le regarde de haut en bas. Il y a des rubans tout autour de la zone, sûrement pour éviter qu'on s'y aventure mais ça n'a pas vraiment changé par rapport à la dernière fois. À part le côté brûlé quoi.<br>Après un dernier coup d'oeil vers Deidara, je le le fais avancer d'une main légère dans le dos. Avec précautions, je le fais entrer dans le bâtiments, on récupère nos lampes de torche et on commence à monter à mon étage. Je sens que Deidara est fébrile mais j'évite de lui dire pour qu'on reste discrets. On ne sait jamais, peut être que le bâtiment est squatté.

Une fois à mon pallier, j'ouvre lentement la porte de mon ancien appartement et regarde un peu autour.  
>Il ne reste plus grand chose, bien entendu. Tout est dans un état lamentable. Les meubles ont été réduit à poussière. Je prends rapidement la main de Deidara pour l'emmener dans ma chambre et soupire vaguement en voyant qu'il n'en reste pas grand chose non plus. Mon lit est à moitié brûlé, l'armoire est un tas de cendres. Je chercher rapidement dans les décombres où était censée être ma table de chevet et souris en sentant la forme du pistolet. Je le sors rapidement de là dedans, vérifie le chargeur, enclenche le cran de sécurité avant de souffler sur l'arme pour enlever la poussière et, par habitude, je la coince à l'arrière de mon pantalon avant de me redresser. Je souris à Deidara qui a l'air bizarre.<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>- J-je crois que j'ai entendu des voix, mh.<br>- On ne va pas tarder, ne t'en fais pas. Je vérifie juste les autres chambres. Attends moi au salon si tu veux.  
>- Ok.<p>

Il se racle la gorge, s'y rend tandis que je fais rapidement le tour des chambres de Temari et Kankuro mais il n'y reste absolument rien. Après un dernier soupire, je retourne vers le salon, la tête basse et sens directement quelqu'un dans mon dos.  
>Je relève les yeux et vois Deidara tenu par deux hommes, dont un avec une main sur sa bouche. Un autre homme est à ma droite, un second à ma gauche plus celui dans mon dos. Et ils ont osé toucher mon blond. Ils ont tous une lampe torche en plus d'un revolver on dirait, et le canon d'un d'entre eux est posé sur la tempe de Deidara.<br>Je sers les poings mais sens une pointe se poser sur ma nuque :

- Alors alors, que font deux adolescents sur notre territoire à une heure si tardive ? Vous n'essayeriez quand même pas de nous voler, si ?

Il appuie un peu plus la lame sur son dernier mot et je me racle la gorge avant de dire :

- Laissez nous partir.  
>- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère ? « Maman ! Les méchants garçons nous ont fait du mal ! ».<p>

Je souris et dis :

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses.  
>- Vrai ? Dis moi ton nom alors.<br>- Shukaku.  
>- Jamais entendu parler.<p>

Je soupire faussement et murmure à Deidara :

- Ne bouge pas.

Il cligne une fois, signe qu'il a compris et en un demi tour, j'attrape la main de mon agresseur, lui fais une clé de bras de ma main droite pour poser sa propre lame sur sa nuque et le maintiens au sol d'un genoux. Il se défend un moment tandis que je dis :

- Et tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ? Parce que personne n'a jamais été capable de m'échapper.  
>- Tuez le !<br>- Ah … Une autre chose … Je ne suis pas droitier.

J'attrape mon Glock d'un mouvement rapide de la main gauche, enlève la sécurité, tire au milieu du front sur les mecs tenant Deidara avant de descendre les deux autres. Je pose ensuite le canon sur le crâne du dernier et murmure :

- Tu joues au gros dur mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il faut pour tuer un homme. Maintenant, je vais te donner le choix. Tu préfères vivre dans la honte de t'être fait maitriser par un gosse en deux mouvements ou mourir en bouffant de la poussière parce que t'as osé menacer l'homme que j'aime ?  
>- Va te faire foutre, pédale.<p>

Je relève les yeux vers Deidara, qui n'a pas bougé et murmure :

- Mauvaise réponse.

Je lâche la main de l'homme, tire une balle à bout portant dans son crâne avant de remettre le cran de sécurité, remettre l'arme sous ma ceinture dans mon dos et rejoindre Deidara. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, le prends par la main et il me suit sans rien dire. En entendant des sirènes de police, il sert ma main nerveusement mais je nous fais descendre les escaliers rapidement.  
>Je le fais ensuite entrer dans l'un des appartements et on sort par l'une des fenêtres brisées menant à l'arrière de l'immeuble, vers une sorte de jardin clos. Je l'aide à escalader la clôture, l'escalade à mon tour et on court un long moment vers le centre ville avant de nous arrêter dans un des parcs de la ville.<br>Deidara se laisse tomber sur un banc, totalement essoufflé tandis que je reste debout. Je m'empresse de planquer le pistolet dans le sac avant de sortir une petite bouteille d'eau et la tendre à Deidara qui me remercie d'un regard. Il boit de longues gorgées alors que je me contente de garder la tête basse. Quand il s'est un peu repris, il demande :

- L-les corps, on …  
>- La police est déjà sur les lieux.<br>- Mais on ..  
>- Non Dei. L'arme n'est enregistrée nulle part, on portait des gants, il n'y a pas de témoins. On n'était pas là, d'accord ?<p>

Je caresse doucement sa joue pour le rassurer et murmure :

- Ca n'est pas ma première fois, tu sais ?

Il rit un peu nerveusement et je l'embrasse sur le front avant d'humidifier mon pouce pour frotter une petite goute de sang sur sa tempe. Je m'installe ensuite à côté de lui, lui tend son sandwich, déballe le mien et dis :

- On rentre après ça. Je vais t'éviter la crise cardiaque quand même.

Il hoche la tête avant de commencer à manger. Je le regarde un long moment avant d'entamer mon repas nocturne.  
>Nous mangeons en silence puis rentrons main dans la main. On n'a croisé personne, vue l'heure mais ça m'arrange. En arrivant à la maison, je fais sonner le téléphone de Sasori, souris en le voyant ouvrir la fenêtre et on escalade rapidement le mur. Sasori referme la fenêtre derrière nous, s'assure qu'on est entiers tandis que je commence par décharger mon arme en faisant le moins de bruit possible, fourre le chargeur dans le sac tandis que je cache l'arme au fond de l'armoire de Deidara avant de me déshabiller en silence, jusqu'à être en sous vêtements et je me tourne vers Deidara qui tremble un peu, assis sur le lit. Sasori, quant à lui, se réinstalle dans le lit.<br>Je m'agenouille devant Deidara et lui demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>- J-je ..<br>- L'adrénaline vient de redescendre ?

Il hoche rapidement la tête alors je soupire, l'embrasse sur la joue et dis :

- Ca ira mieux après une bonne nuit, d'accord ? Je te protège.  
>- Je … crois que j'avais remarqué, ça.<p>

Je lui souris, l'embrasse tendrement et m'installe dans le lit. Sasori me regarde un court instant dans les yeux avant de regarder Deidara. Je sais qu'il va rapidement faire le lien entre l'état du blond et le mien. Non pas que je montre quelconque sentiment, mais Sasori me connait.  
>Mon blond s'installe rapidement entre nous, après un regard froid vers Sasori, se pelotonne dans mes bras et m'embrasse pour un bonne nuit avant de s'endormir plutôt rapidement.<br>Je regarde alors Sasori dans les yeux. Il a laissé la lampe de chevet allumée. Il sourit faiblement et demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>- Juste .. tu sais … quelqu'un a osé menacer Deidara.<br>- Et je suppose que ce quelqu'un n'existe plus ?

Je me contente de sourire tandis qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il me souhaite ensuite une bonne nuit, se tourne en éteignant la lampe et je m'installe sur le dos en gardant mon ange contre moi.  
>Cette nuit fut une bonne nuit.<br>Je me réveille à cause de Deidara. Ça n'est pas une mauvaise façon de me réveiller, étant donné qu'il embrasse mon visage en caressant mes hanches, mais le fait que Sasori soit à côté me gêné un peu.  
>J'entrouvre les yeux en grognant et .. Ah non, Sasori n'est pas là.<br>Deidara me place sur le dos tandis que je glisse les mains autour de sa taille. Je crois qu'il a très envie de moi. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'indique son entre-jambe contre mon bassin. Je grogne à nouveau, lui murmure un bonjour et il sourit sur ma peau en disant :

- On a dix minutes avant que Tobi vienne nous sortir du lit … mh.

Il s'empare de mes lèvres en glissant des mains impatientes sur mes hanches, se glisse entre mes jambes et j'ouvre grand les yeux. Je crois qu'il veut me prendre. Je m'entends gémir quand je sens son membre proche de mon entrée mais ça n'était pas de plaisir.  
>Je le repousse, un peu brusquement, me lève et dis :<p>

- J'aimerais éviter un réveil comme hier …

Il me regarde un moment sans comprendre et je profite de sa léthargie pour aller dans ma chambre, récupérer des vêtements et filer à la salle de bain. Je m'y enferme, soupire de soulagement et enlève rapidement mon sous vêtement avant de passer sous la douche.  
>J'ai évité le pire, on dirait, mais pourquoi est ce que je me sens mal ?<br>Après une bonne douche, je me sèche, m'habille rapidement et descends pour boire un café. Tobi sourit en me voyant et dit :

- Tu as de la chance, deux minutes de plus et je montais t'arroser …  
>- Ca va, j'ai compris la leçon !<p>

Il glousse en me servant un café et je m'installe au salon pour le boire à côté de Deidara qui s'oblige à sourire. Je le vois parfaitement, même s'il fait ce qu'il peut pour le cacher. Il glisse un bras sur mes épaules alors que je bois une bonne gorgée de café en regardant la télé. Ça parle de je ne sais quelle fête prévue en ville dans quelques temps.

- « Nous interrompons notre émission pour diffuser un bulletin d'information spécial ! »

Immédiatement, je sens Deidara se figer légèrement à côté de moi.

- « Les autorités viennent de nous informer qu'une fusillade a eu lieu dans le quartier de la Chapelle St-Pierre. D'après le policier nous ayant relayé l'information, elle s'est produite dans l'un des bâtiments de l'incendie de la semaine dernier. Jusqu'ici, cinq corps ont été retrouvés et d'après l'inspecteur en chef, ces cinq hommes ont été abattus par la même arme d'une balle dans la tête. L'inspecteur a ajouté que l'arme du crime est répertoriée pour avoir servit dans plusieurs affaires non résolues et n'est pas enregistrée. La police lance un appel à témoin. N'importe quel détail peut leur servir. Si vous pensez avoir vu le ou les meurtriers, appelez le numéro qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran. »

Je détourne les yeux de l'écran tandis que Deidara me regarde. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et lui demande :

- Tu veux du café ?  
>- N-non, j'en ai déjà bu un, mh.<br>- T'as l'air crevé …  
>- C-c'est rien.<p>

Je lui souris, l'embrasse sur le bout du nez avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sasori qui a parfaitement compris que je suis légèrement impliqué là dedans.  
>Le déjeuner passe rapidement, vu qu'Hidan et Kakuzu arrêtent pas de se chamailler mais l'état de Deidara me fait mal au coeur. Il a à peine mangé, et se contente de jouer avec sa nourriture. Alors après le repas, je l'entraine dans sa chambre, l'oblige à s'asseoir sur le lit et m'accroupis devant lui en disant :<p>

- Dei, regarde moi.

Il relève lentement les yeux vers moi et je dis :

- Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit n'était rien, ok ?  
>- Mais tu .. Et ils nous cherchent !<br>- Tu n'es pas coupable toi. Tu n'as pas appuyé sur la détente, je l'ai fait.  
>- Mais si tu avais été seul, tu les aurais tué aussi ?<br>- Si j'avais été seul, tu n'aurais pas été en danger. Je n'aurais déjà pas dû te laisser venir.  
>- Mais ..<br>- Dei, écoute moi. Jamais je ne leur aurais donné la moindre chance de te faire du mal, ok ? Ils t'ont menacé, moi aussi, ça n'était que de la légitime défense.

Pas vraiment, mais il ne le sait sûrement pas.

- T-tu crois ?  
>- Bien sûr ! Si je ne nous avais pas défendu, ils nous auraient poignardé, ou pire ! Ne t'en fais pas pour la police, je n'ai jamais laissé la moindre preuve, ça n'est pas aujourd'hui que je me ferais prendre, ok ? Et même s'ils venaient me chercher, je sais mentir au détecteur, et tu sais que Tobi me payerait un bon avocat, n'est ce pas ?<p>

Il hoche la tête, esquisse un sourire et je l'embrasse sur la joue en disant :

- On n'en parle plus, d'accord ? L'histoire est close. Ils vont fermer l'affaire pour manque de preuve et ça sera terminé.

Il hoche la tête et me prend dans ses bras.


	42. Chapter 42

Chers lecteurs. je voulais d'abord vous prévenir qu'il se peut que pour les chapitres après le 44, il y ait quelques retards, étant donné que j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre dans cette fiction mais, pas de panique, elle sera terminée ! je déteste lire des fictions abandonnées par leur auteur, alors je ne vous le ferais pas subir. la seule chose que vous risquez, ce sont des retards de publication, et je m'en excuse grandement :(

**Nadiane** : Merci pour ta review ;) Merci pour la précision ! Je ne suis pas experte en armes à feu (même si j'en ai manipulées plusieurs fois), et je ne connaissais pas du tout ce détail =) Pour les prochains chapitres, j'essayerai de ne plus faire l'erreur (en fait, je pensais que toutes les armes avaient un cran de sécurité ^^) Je sais qu'il a fallu du temps pour Gaara et Dei, mais ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ? :p

**Alviss** : Tu voulais plutôt dire Gremlins, non ? J'adore ce film en plus xD Alors, il ne faut pas les mouiller, sinon ils se dédoublent, et quand tu les nourris avant minuit, ils deviennent des psychopathes xD (si je me souviens bien ^^) Si ca peut te rassurer, j'ai pensé à l'éventualité que Deidara soit celui qui aurait allumé l'incendie, mais bon, ça aurait "un peu" gaché ses chances d'être avec Gaara, tu crois pas ? xD Je viens de relire le chapitre et effectivement, les règles me sont sorties de l'esprit. mais bon, ça n'est pas si important que ça :p Non, Gaara est un super héros, quand il tire, il n'y a pas de sang xD P.S., reviens vite :(

* * *

><p>Le week end et la semaine passent rapidement. En tous cas, je ne l'ai pas vue passer. Tobi a fait de son mieux pour me garder tout le temps occupé, pour que je ne pense pas à mes frangins et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. À part les nuits que j'ai passées à pleurer, bien entendu, mais on va dire que vu que personne ne m'a entendu, ça ne s'est pas passé.<br>Je crois que Tobi a abandonné l'idée de faire sécher mon matelas et m'en a acheté un nouveau, mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Honnêtement, je me sens bien avec eux. Tobi est toujours là pour me prendre dans ses bras quand j'en ai besoin, Deidara ne me lâche jamais, j'ai un peu parlé avec Sasuke.  
>Mais surtout, je dois repousser les avances de Deidara. Tout le temps. On ne dirait qu'il ne pense qu'à ça. Je l'aime, bien entendu, mais j'ai vraiment peur qu'il veuille me prendre. Je veux dire, je ne me sens pas du tout prêt pour ça, mais il est tout le temps en train de prendre le dessus et je me sens affreusement mal à chaque fois que je me trouve une excuse pour éviter ça.<br>Sauf ce soir. Alors que je voulais monter dans les combles, je me retrouve enfermé dans sa chambre et il me bloque la porte. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. Alors je baisse la tête, attends qu'il prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarde pas :

- J'en peux plus Gaara …

Je ferme les yeux. Il va me quitter hein ?

- Je ne te plais pas ?  
>- S-si, bien sûr que si !<br>- Alors pourquoi tu me repousses tout le temps, mh ?  
>- Je ne …<br>- Arrête, Gaara. Dès que j'entreprends le moindre mouvement, t'es sur la défensive et tu trouves à chaque fois un prétexte bidon pour fuir, mh.

Je recule d'un pas et il demande :

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
>- N-non ..<br>- Tu n'as pas envie de moi peut être ?  
>- Si ..<br>- Alors dis moi pourquoi tu me repousses ?  
>- Je …<br>- Gaara, sois un homme un peu !  
>- C'est parce que j'ai peur que tu me prennes !<p>

Je lui tourne le dos pour éviter de lui faire face et il y a un long silence pendant lequel je me demande comment je vais me sortir de là. Jusqu'à ce que je l'entende rire et dire :

- C'est seulement pour ça ?

Je grogne et il vient poser les mains sur mes hanches, m'embrasse dans le cou en disant :

- C'est vraiment ça ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Oh Gaara … Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais me quitter, que tu avais changé d'avis sur moi ou …  
>- Je suis désolé.<br>- Désolé d'être bête ? Ah oui, tu peux l'être !

Je grogne à nouveau tandis qu'il se moque ouvertement de moi et il me demande :

- Ca te dérange de sauter la réunion pour parler un peu ? Je crois qu'on en a bien besoin, mh.

Je hoche la tête et il me fait tomber sur son lit. Je souris quand il s'installe à côté de moi et il me prend une main en disant :

- Déjà, tu dois me promettre de parler la prochaine fois qu'un truc ne va pas.

Je détourne les yeux, l'entends rire et il m'embrasse avant de me basculer sur le dos. Il s'allonge sur moi, en glissant les mains sur mes omoplates et murmure contre mes lèvres :

- Ensuite, je crois qu'on a des choses à rattraper, mh ?

Il mordille doucement ma mâchoire tandis que je le repousse pour me mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches. J'enlève même rapidement mon tee shirt.  
>Oui parce que bon, à vrai dire, je ne le repoussais que parce que je pensais qu'il allait dominer, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir très envie de lui.<br>Je me penche sur lui, l'embrasse passionnément, frissonne en l'entendant gémir légèrement contre mes lèvres. Je crois que c'est même très agréable. Si bien que je glisse les mains le long de son torse pour le caresser et l'entendre à nouveau. Il ne se fait d'ailleurs pas prier, et, un peu agacé, ses mains viennent se poser sur mes fesses, il me tire contre lui et m'embrasse à nouveau avec beaucoup d'envie. Ses mains se faufilent rapidement sous mes vêtements tandis que je lâche ses lèvres pour son cou, sa mâchoire, des baisers, de petites morsures.  
>Je souris en l'entendant murmurer mon prénom et reprends ses lèvres.<p>

J'ai récemment découvert que je les aimais beaucoup, ses lèvres.

En le sentant serrer les doigts sur ma peau, je me dis qu'il faudrait peut être que j'arrête de le faire languir. Alors je lui enlève son haut, embrasse son torse en caressant ses côtes, souris en le sentant grogner parce que je prends mon temps alors qu'il semble en avoir marre d'attendre. Ça n'est pas vraiment son habitude d'être pressé, mais il doit être pas mal frustré à cause du monde de fois que je l'ai repoussé.  
>Alors, je déboutonne son pantalon, le lui enlève, me sens légèrement rougir en enlevant son boxer. Il se redresse rapidement pour me déshabiller à mon tour.<br>Il y a alors une sorte de blanc. Un court instant pendant lequel je ne bouge pas, et lui non plus. Il me regarde dans les yeux alors que je suis déjà sous l'emprise de l'innocence dans son regard. Ça doit être ce qui m'attire le plus chez lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Mais ça n'est pas la seule chose. Par exemple, là, sur le moment, j'aime ses cheveux qui ne demandent qu'à être emmêlés un peu plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà, j'aime sa peau aux allures dorées et brûlante, j'aime son sourire, ses joues rosées, son corps fin.  
>Finalement, c'est lui qui brise l'instant, sans pour autant briser sa magie. Il attrape mon menton entre son pouce et son index, m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse à nouveau. Beaucoup plus tendrement. Je n'ose pas le touche au début, de peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Le fait est qu'il a beaucoup d'expérience, d'après ce que je sais de Sasori. Je ne dis pas que j'ai rien appris avec Neji, mais c'était différent avec lui. Je n'avais pas ce genre de sentiments.<br>Deidara s'allonge à nouveau en gardant les mains sur mes joues pour m'entrainer avec lui. Je me retrouve alors entre ses cuisses, son membre contre le mien. J'ai l'impression que je vais déjà venir alors qu'il ne m'a presque pas touché. J'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre et que je rêverai d'y sauter avec lui.  
>Après un dernier baiser, il murmure sur mes lèvres :<p>

- Prends moi .. Maintenant, mh …  
>- Mais je …<br>- Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas …

Il crache rapidement dans sa main, applique la salive sur mon membre douloureux et me fait signe d'y aller. J'hésite un court instant. Il n'est pas préparé, on n'a même pas de préservatif et …

- Gaara …

Et il doit arrêter de me supplier de cette façon s'il veut que je dure plus de deux minutes.  
>Après un très court moment de réflexion, je le pénètre en douceur et suis étonné de constater que ça marche plutôt bien comme ça. Je veux dire, sans préparation. En tous cas, il a pas du tout l'air de souffrir, bien au contraire. Et c'est quand même autre chose, sans capote.<br>Je lui laisse quand même le temps de s'habituer avant de commencer de longs va et vient en guettant ses réactions. Je m'en voudrais de lui faire du mal mais on dirait que ça n'est pas vraiment le cas. Il se cambre en gémissant, griffe mon dos mais je ne crois pas que ça soit vraiment fait exprès, ça. Je frissonne en le sentant se resserrer un peu autour de moi, dans un spasme de plaisir et mordille sa clavicule gauche tandis qu'il gémit.  
>Je crois qu'il est du genre à faire pas mal de bruit.<br>Après quelques va et vient, il grogne, me repousse doucement et se tourne. Il prend appui sur ses coudes, remue un peu de fesses pour m'inciter à revenir et je ne me fais pas prier.  
>À vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je fais ça comme ça. Je ne dis pas que Neji était coincé ou quoique ce soit, mais Neji ne m'a jamais demandé de choses extravagantes. Je crois qu'il se contentait parfaitement de ce que je lui donnais. Je ne dis pas que ça n'est pas le cas de Deidara, mais comment dire ? .. C'est Deidara.<br>En voyant que je suis un peu ailleurs, il commence d'ailleurs à bouger de lui même avant de me grogner d'arrêter de le faire languir et à nouveau, je n'attends pas qu'il me le demande une seconde fois. Je glisse lentement les mains sur les pointes de ses hanches, lui fais imprimer un rythme plutôt rapide qui a l'air de beaucoup lui plaire tandis que j'ai l'impression de partir dans un autre monde.  
>Il avait raison, la levrette, c'est quand même autre chose.<br>Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression d'aller plus profondément en lui à chaque coup de rein, ses gémissements déclenchent en moi des vagues de plaisir mêlées à une sorte de picotement au coeur, parce que savoir que c'est moi qui le rend comme ça, mon corps et rien d'autre, c'est juste dément.  
>Et je ne parle pas de cette vue que j'ai sur ses fesses, son dos à peine musclé, son visage légèrement tourné vers moi.<br>Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'appuie un peu plus l'un de mes mouvements et le vois serrer les mains sur les draps et se mordre la lèvre inférieure à sang.  
>Quand je sens que je ne vais plus tarder à venir, je ralentis un peu la cadence pour profiter au maximum de cette sensation de bien être et il a l'air de penser à la même chose que moi parce qu'il me laisse l'allonger sur le ventre, m'allonger sur lui tout en continuant mon travail. Je prends appuie sur l'un de mes coudes tandis que je prends l'une de ses mains de ma main libre. J'embrasse doucement son cou, le mordille et le sens se mettre à trembler légèrement quand je lui murmure que je l'aime. Je ne pensais pas vraiment le dire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le pense pas. C'était juste … dans le feu de l'action.<br>Après un dernier coup de rein, je jouis en lui en étouffant mon râle contre sa nuque tandis qu'il murmure de continuer juste un peu. Je m'exécute, sans trop comprendre et il jouit à son tour sans pour autant venir, ce que j'ai du mal à saisir. Mais de toutes façons mon esprit est beaucoup trop embrouillé pour que je me pose trop de question. Mon blond subit quelques spasmes, limite des convulsions, me jette un léger coup d'oeil et je me retire en douceur avant de m'écrouler dans son dos.  
>Ma respiration est totalement chaotique.<br>Deidara récupère sa couette, qui était au pied du lit, la place sur nous et se pelotonne contre moi sans un mot.  
>Et on s'endort misérablement l'un contre l'autre, totalement trempés de sueurs et autres liquides corporels.<br>De mon côté, je me réveille en sentant le matelas bouger. J'ouvre les yeux, regarde autour, soupire en voyant Sasori s'installer dans mon dos et lui demande :

- Il est quelle heure ?  
>- On vient juste de terminer la réunion …<br>- … Oh.  
>- J'aurais bien pris ton lit, mais Kakuzu y a mit Hidan parce qu'Hidan est en train de baisser ses doses et arrête pas de gigoter de la nuit.<br>- … Ok.

Deidara soupire en me tournant le dos, j'en profite pour me mettre à plat dos et Sasori demande :

- On dirait que vos problèmes sont résolus.  
>- C'était rien. Juste … rien du tout.<br>- Il m'a appelé plusieurs fois dans la semaine pour essayer de comprendre.

Je lui souris et il s'installe, éteint la lumière et dit :

- Vous allez bien ensemble.  
>- Dis, Saso ?<br>- Mh ?  
>- Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?<br>- À quel propos ?  
>- Que je sorte avec Deidara ..<br>- Non, pas du tout.  
>- Mais tu es seul, toi, maintenant.<br>- J'ai toujours été seul et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu sais aussi que j'apprécie beaucoup Deidara et qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Si je couchais avec lui, c'est uniquement parce qu'il le voulait. Et que ça ne me dérangeait pas de le faire.  
>- Tu sais, si moi, j'ai réussi à tomber amoureux, tu devrais pouvoir, toi aussi.<br>- Possible, mais peut être que je ne le veux pas.  
>- Mh.<p>

Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front, caresse sa joue du dos de la main et me rendors contre mon blond.  
>C'est Deidara qui me réveille. Pour avoir sa dose de la journée. Il ne me l'a pas demandé deux fois. Et j'ai quand même vérifié que Sasori n'était plus là.<br>Et alors que j'étais en train de câliner Deidara, il m'embrasse sur la joue et me murmure :

- Tu sais .. hier, tu m'as dit que .. Enfin que tu … m'aimais.  
>- Je m'en souviens oui.<br>- Tu le pensais vraiment ou … ?  
>- Je le pensais, et je le pense toujours. Ne t'attends juste pas à ce que je te le dise souvent.<p>

Il sourit, me regarde dans les yeux et murmure :

- J-je suis désolé, j'ai un peu … précipité tout ça, et on fait pas vraiment de préliminaires et .. Mais …  
>- La seule chose qui m'embête, jusqu'ici, c'est qu'on ait pas utilisé de préservatifs.<br>- .. Oh. On ira faire des tests, si tu veux, mh.  
>- Je préfèrerais.<p>

Il sourit malicieusement et je caresse doucement le bas de son dos en disant :

- On devrait peut être aller se doucher, tu crois pas ?  
>- Ensemble ?<br>- Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Il rit et m'y entraine sans attendre. Après une bonne douche, nous descendons ensemble pour le petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Tobi me sert dans ses bras un court instant. C'est devenu une sorte de petite coutume du matin mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. Un baiser sur le front et il me dit :

- J'ai oublié de te prévenir, hier, tu as reçut un courrier. C'est sur mon bureau.  
>- Merci.<p>

Je me rends au bureau avec mon bol de café, récupère ma lettre avant d'aller m'installer au salon.  
>Après l'incendie, Tobi a contacté la poste pour moi afin de faire transférer mon courrier chez lui.<br>Je m'installe ensuite au salon, contre Deidara qui m'embrasse sur la joue et me pique mon bol alors que j'ouvre ma lettre. L'enveloppe en elle même ne présentait aucune particularité mais je comprends rapidement ce que c'est en dépliant les plusieurs feuilles.  
>Ça vient de ma banque. Celle dans laquelle mon père possédait son compte principal. Celui contenant son « salaire », ainsi que le mien. Quand j'ai pris possession du compte, je leur ai demandé de toujours me contacter en utilisant des enveloppes simples, sans logo, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons chez Temari et Kankuro. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient apprécié savoir que mon père m'avait légué une fortune bâtie sur son travail pas vraiment légal.<br>Il y a plusieurs pages : une feuille pour me relevé de compte, une autre pour mes frais de services bancaires, mes intérêts de l'année mais surtout, une lettre du directeur de la banque m'informant que vu que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, je vais devoir me déplacer à la banque pour signer quelques papiers, récupérer ma carte de crédit qui m'attend déjà au chaud dans un coffre, avec mon futur chéquier. J'ai rendez vous le jour de mon anniversaire avec le directeur pour qu'ils me les remettent en main propre. Je dois être l'un de leurs meilleurs clients. Le plus spécial.  
>Tobi nous rejoint dans le salon alors que je laisse Deidara lire les feuilles et il m'interroge du regard alors je lui souris en disant :<p>

- Des lettres de condoléances, encore.  
>- Oh. … Tu voudras qu'on aille au cimetière dans l'après midi ?<p>

Je souris faiblement, hoche la tête et récupère mon café que Deidara a déjà à moitié bu. Je le termine en vitesse tandis que le blond manque de s'étouffer en voyant un nombre à plusieurs zéros. Je regarde la feuille en question, lui montre le mot « Intérêt » en haut du tableau et il devient totalement blanc. Alors je récupère les feuilles, les fourrant dans une de mes poches avant d'aller laver mon bol et monter avec lui dans sa chambre. Il nous enferme, se tourne vers moi et murmure :

- Tu es sérieux, là ?  
>- Je t'avais prévenu, non ?<br>- Mais …  
>- Je sais, Dei. Ne le crie pas partout, ok ?<br>- Non, promis, mh.  
>- Tu voudras venir avec moi au rendez vous ?<br>- C'est quand, exactement ?  
>- Bientôt.<p>

Il soupire, hoche la tête et murmure :

- T-tu vas faire quoi de tout ça ?  
>- J'en sais rien ! Investir ? Donner ?<p>

Je hausse une épaule, vais planquer les feuilles dans ma chambre et redescends pour embêter Hidan un peu.  
>L'après midi arrive plus rapidement que ce que j'avais imaginé et je me rends, seulement avec Tobi et Deidara, au cimetière principal de la ville. Les urnes y ont été enterrées sous une dalle de marbre gris avec notre nom gravé dessus. La cérémonie s'est passée durant la semaine et nous n'étions que l'Akatsuki de présents, ainsi que le père de Naruto qui a été très gentil avec moi depuis ce jour là.<br>En passant, Tobi me laisse rapidement acheter des chrysanthèmes blancs. J'en apporte à chaque fois que je vais au cimetière.  
>Une fois devant la tombe, je pose la tête sur l'épaule de Deidara. Je ne dis rien, en général, même si Sasuke m'a dit que ça faisait souvent du bien de parler sur une tombe. Il a dit que ça libérait. La tombe de ses parents est d'ailleurs à quelques mètres. Tobi me l'avait montrée.<br>Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, je souris, pose les fleurs sur le marbre et dis :

- Vous me manquez, vous savez ?

Deidara frotte doucement mon dos, m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Tu sais, je crois qu'ils te surveillent …  
>- On devrait arrêter de faire des cochonneries, dans ce cas …<p>

Il pince doucement ma taille tandis que je pouffe de rire et il murmure :

- Tu crois qu'ils auraient été contents de nous voir ensemble ?  
>- Je crois qu'ils auraient été heureux, du moment que j'étais avec quelqu'un qui m'est cher.<p>

Je relève les yeux juste pour le voir rougir, l'embrasse sur la joue et dis :

- On devrait rentrer, il va pleuvoir.

Il hoche la tête, me prend la main et je caresse une dernière fois le marbre avant qu'il me m'entraine dans les allées. Tobi est resté à l'écart, parce qu'il sait que j'ai besoin de calme, dans ces moments là. Je ne lui en veux pas, et je crois que j'ai assez pleuré. Peut être.  
>On rentre rapidement, pour qu'on se mette au chaud. Je me pelotonne d'ailleurs directement contre Deidara qui en profite pour nous couvrir et me tenir contre lui pendant qu'on regardait un film. Je ne me souviens même pas de quel film parce que Deidara arrêtait pas de m'embêter à essayer de mettre ses mains froides sur ma peau.<br>Si bien que j'ai finis le film contre Sasori, sous le regard jaloux de mon blond.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre un peu court mais important !

**Alviss** : Mais tu as l'esprit totalement perverti ma pauvre ! Non mais sauter la réunion, comme s'il pouvait y avoir un 2eme sens à ca xD Je comprends pas non plus comment on peut parler à une pierre, mais étant donné que je ne suis pas allée dans un cimetière depuis plus de dix ans ... xD Je me souviens l'avoir fait quand j'ai perdu mon grand père en 95 mais bon, j'ai vieilli, depuis xD Pour le compte de Gaara, je ne peux pas vraiment donner d'estimation, mais vu le genre de travail qu'il faisait, je dirais plusieurs millions xD quelque chose comme ça ^^

* * *

><p>Une autre semaine passe rapidement après ça. Je veux dire, il ne s'y passe rien de spécial. Je me sens de mieux en mieux, même s'il m'arrive encore de me mettre à pleurer en regardant le canapé, ou ce genre de chose. Deidara est … un ange. Je crois que je suis même très amoureux de lui. C'est d'ailleurs déroutant, parfois, mais je commence à m'y faire.<br>Aujourd'hui, on est mercredi. Le dix-neuf janvier. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Voilà, j'ai seize ans. Et rendez vous à la banque dans deux heures.  
>Je réveille rapidement Deidara d'un baiser et me lève. J'attrape mon boxer que j'enfile rapidement avant de filer sous la douche et je crois qu'il a jamais couru aussi vite au réveil, juste pour la prendre avec moi. Et disons qu'on en a profité (et on en profite beaucoup depuis qu'on a fait certains tests).<br>Je retourne ensuite en serviette dans ma chambre, m'habille correctement, glisse les lettres ainsi que ma lame dans la poche intérieure de mon perfecto. Je ne sors plus sans, quand je suis avec Deidara. Le blond me rejoint d'ailleurs en enfilant son gilet et me demande :

- On va quelque part ?  
>- À la banque.<p>

Il me regarde un court instant avant de hocher la tête. Je vais rapidement boire un café à la cuisine et Tobi me demande :

- Vous allez où ?  
>- Au cinéma en ville. Y'a un film que Deidara voulait voir.<p>

Ce qui est presque vrai. Je me suis renseigné sur les horaires et y'a un film qui pourrait plaire à Deidara, mais il a dit que ça serait la couverture parfaite. Il avait d'ailleurs raison parce que Tobi me sourit, hoche la tête et m'embrasse sur la joue, puis celle de Deidara avant de nous laisser partir. On prend le bus jusqu'en centre ville et je garde Deidara contre moi. Il est plus excité que moi, on dirait.  
>Après un léger baiser sur la tempe, je lui murmure :<p>

- On ira faire un peu de shopping après ça si tu as besoin de quelque chose.  
>- … Vraiment, mh ?<br>- Bien sûr.  
>- J-je veux bien des fringues !<br>- Pourquoi t'as l'air autant excité ?  
>- Tobi refuse de m'emmener quand je lui demande …<br>- Pourquoi .. ?  
>- Il dit que je suis trop indécis … Et que j'en prends toujours trop, mh.<p>

Je me retiens à peu près quinze secondes avant de pouffer de rire et il croise les bras pour bouder à la manière d'un enfant. Il me tourne même le dos mais j'attrape ses hanches, le tire contre moi et murmure à son oreille :

- Tu sais, si tu es sage, ce soir, je pourrais bien te laisser prendre le dessus …

Il me jette un coup d'oeil agacé avant de rougir. Il essaye de retenir un sourire mais ses lèvres se déforment légèrement ce qui me fait rire. Il se tortille un peu, d'impatience, me laisse lui tourner la tête pour embrasser sa joue et il me sourit franchement en me regardant dans les yeux. Je sais qu'il s'est retenu de me le demander pour ne pas me brusquer. Alors j'embrasse doucement sa nuque et réfléchis un moment avant de lui demander :

- Je peux te poser une question bizarre ?  
>- Bien sûr, mh !<br>- Ca vient d'où, « Tobi » ?  
>- Il t'en a jamais parlé ?<br>- Non.  
>- C'est quand il s'est tiré de chez lui. Pour ne pas être trouvé, il avait besoin d'un alias, et c'est resté.<br>- Oh, d'accord.  
>- Tu n'y avais jamais pensé avant ?<br>- Pas vraiment.

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Tu as quoi sous ta veste ?

Je perds mon sourire, le regarde un instant dans les yeux et dis :

- Maman.

Je le vois pâlir mais il hoche doucement la tête, la pose sur mon épaule et ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à notre arrêt, en centre ville. Là, nous descendons du bus et je le mène d'une main douce jusqu'à une grande banque. Le genre de banque où on n'attend pas des adolescents.  
>Automatiquement, je jette un coup d'oeil aux vigiles, différents de la première fois que j'étais venu, beaucoup plus alertes, le système de sécurité a été changé lui aussi, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me place devant un guichet, en donnant ma lettre et la jeune femme la lit un moment avant de hocher la tête, faire un signe de la main et nous sommes accompagnés dans un grand bureau. On nous indique de nous installer, que le directeur ne va pas tarder, alors je m'assieds sur un fauteuil à côté de Deidara et lui murmure :<p>

- Quelque chose ne me plait pas.  
>- Quoi, mh ?<br>- Je sais pas. Mais laisse moi faire, d'accord ? N'interviens pas.  
>- D'accord, mh.<p>

Il est un peu pâle et je sais parfaitement que c'est à cause de ce qu'il a vu, la dernière fois. Quand j'ai tué ces mecs de sang froid sans ciller. Alors je prends sa main dans la mienne pour le rassurer, et me redresse en retrouvant mon air froid. Je le lâche en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière nous et tourne la tête pour apercevoir un visage que j'aurais préféré ne jamais revoir.  
>C'est un grand homme en costume sombre qui travaillait pour l'un des associés de mon daimyô . Il a les cheveux en bataille, les yeux cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes de soleil. Il s'appelle Torune Aburame, et il a été sous mes ordres durant un ou deux mois pour une sorte de stage de perfectionnement.<br>Il sourit tranquillement en s'installant de l'autre côté du bureau et me dit :

- Bonjour Shukaku, ça faisait longtemps.

Immédiatement, je sens Deidara se tendre à côté de moi et je grogne :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
>- Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de Danzo.<br>- Ça n'est pas son territoire.  
>- Ça l'est, depuis un ou deux mois. Il faudrait que tu te mettes à jour mon grand.<p>

Je ne réponds pas et il s'allume une cigarette en demandant :

- Alors Shuka, quoi de beau ?  
>- Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi.<br>- Oh, tiens, pendant que j'y penses. Ton couteau, sur le bureau.

Je le regarde et il sourit en disant :

- Tu as sûrement remarqué que le système de sécurité a été changé, non ? J'ai d'ailleurs investi dans des détecteurs de métaux et autres petits gadgets.

Je sers les dents, sors le couteau de ma poche intérieure et le pose sur le bureau sans rien dire. Torune le regarde un moment et dit :

- Par contre, moi, j'ai envie de parler. Tu sais, le patron garde un très mauvais souvenir de ta dernière visite et espérait pouvoir changer ça.  
>- Je ne reviendrais pas.<br>- Oh, je m'en doute. Mais … Si je te disais qu'il s'est émancipé, récemment ? Qu'il n'est plus aux ordres du daimyô ?  
>- Hors de question.<p>

Il soupire, faussement, se frotte la tempe et dit :

- Comme tu voudras, Shuka. Tu es venu pour ton compte, c'est ça ? T'as seize ans aujourd'hui ?  
>- Tu devrais le savoir, non ?<br>- Bon anniversaire ! Ton père serait fier de voir ce que t'es devenu.  
>- Ne parle pas de mon père.<br>- Pourquoi pas ? Je le connaissais, tu sais ? Il a toujours dit que tu serais le meilleur.  
>- Je suis le meilleur. Donne moi ma carte et mon chéquier maintenant.<br>- Bien bien. Impatient !

Il ouvre un de ses tiroirs, en sort un dossier avec ma belle carte de crédit, un chéquier, des papiers à signer, ce que je fais en vitesse, puis je range tout ça dans mon porte feuille tandis qu'il demande :

- Tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami ?  
>- Non. Je veux mille dollars en cash, maintenant.<p>

Torune soupire longuement, appelle sa secrétaire pour le lui demander puis il relève la tête vers nous. On attend que la secrétaire arrive en silence, je signe le reçu puis, quand elle ressort, Torune me demande :

- Dis moi, Shuka …

Il se redresse doucement sur son fauteuil, soupire longuement et demande :

- T'en as encore dans les tripes ?

Je réagis dans la seconde. Je me lève, m'élance sur le bureau pour récupérer mon couteau avant de lui sauter dessus, la lame sous sa gorge, à califourchon sur son torse. Je lui demande alors :

- Ça te suffit, Torune ? Ou tu veux que je te prouve que je peux encore tuer sans ciller ?  
>- C-ca ira.<br>- Tu sais que je n'aime pas la provocation, n'est ce pas ? Aurais-tu oublié ce que j'ai fait à ton maitre ?  
>- N-non !<br>- Alors supplie moi.  
>- Gaara … S'il te plait.<br>- Encore !  
>- .. Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi Shukaku.<p>

Je soupire, me lève en rengainant ma lame et la replace dans ma poche intérieure en m'approchant de Deidara. Il se lève et je lui prends la main en disant :

- Tu pourras dire à Danzo que la prochaine fois que je croise l'un de ses hommes, je viendrais achever mon dernier travail. D'accord ?  
>- O-oui.<p>

Je souris légèrement, et ne dis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortis de la banque. Là, j'attire Deidara contre moi, l'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Je suis désolé.  
>- C'est .. rien, mh.<br>- Je te paye une glace pour me faire pardonner si tu veux.

Il rit, acquiesce et on prend un taxi pour aller à l'un des centres commerciaux. Une fois installés à une brasserie, je réfléchis un moment avant de lui dire :

- J'aimerais que tu ne parles de ce matin à personne.  
>- Je ne comptais pas en parler, mh.<br>- Même pas à Sasori. Et c'est très important. En aucun cas tu dois lui dire les noms que tu as entendu.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Fais moi confiance.  
>- Tu sais que je te fais confiance, mh. Mais c'est quoi ton rapport avec Sasori ? J'ai pas gobé ce que t'as dit la dernière fois, comme quoi tu lui rappelais quelqu'un, mh. Vous avez un passé en commun et je veux savoir.<p>

Je soupire longuement et dis :

- Nous venons de la même ville et du même endroit. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

Il me regarde un long moment dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer et dire :

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne rien lui dire. Mais je lui raconte beaucoup de choses, tu sais ?  
>- Beaucoup de choses ?<br>- C'est mon meilleur ami … Alors depuis que je couche plus avec lui je … Enfin, il a souvent droit à un récit détaillé de nos ébats, mh. Il a même dit que ça lui faisait plaisir de m'écouter en parler, mh.

Je souris légèrement, lève les yeux au ciel et grogne :

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas de lui.

Il rit, sourit en voyant nos plats arriver et me demande :

- Dis ?  
>- Mh ?<br>- T'étais sérieux, tout à l'heure, quand t'as dit qu'on ferait du shopping ?  
>- Tu prends tout ce que tu veux.<p>

Son regard s'éclaire alors rapidement et il mange en vitesse. Il a même piétiné un peu le temps que je finisse mon assiette avant de m'emmener dans à peu près toutes les boutiques !  
>Non, je ne suis pas dépensier, je veux juste lui faire plaisir ! Je sais qu'il a déjà beaucoup de fringues, que Tobi ne sera sûrement pas content en voyant tout ça mais disons que je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire.<br>En fin d'après midi, nous prenons un taxi pour rentrer et je suis surpris pas le calme qui règne dans la maison. J'aide rapidement Deidara à monter tout ce que je lui ai acheté, l'aide à ranger les vêtements dans son armoire et il m'entraine au salon. Où tout le monde crie un « Joyeux anniversaire » avec de larges sourires. C'est d'ailleurs très décoré, il y a une grande banderole, de quoi manger, de l'alcool.  
>Je regarde alors Deidara qui semble fier de lui même. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement lui qui a prévenu Tobi. Je rougis quand il m'embrasse sur la joue et il me met une main aux fesses pour que je réagisse. Alors je m'avance, les prends chacun leur tour dans mes bras. Certains un peu plus longtemps que d'autres, comme Hidan ou Sasori, mais je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de jaloux.<br>Légèrement émeu, je prends une ou deux minutes à essayer de reprendre mon air impassible. C'est la première fois qu'on fête mon anniversaire. J'ai entendu parler de ça, il y a longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais imagine que ça m'arriverait un jour. Je lève un sourcil en voyant Tobi s'éclipser en essayant d'être discret mais ne dis rien tandis que Sasori me reprend dans ses bras, pour murmurer à mon oreille :

- Ca n'est pas moi qui leur ai dit !

Je lui souris, indique Deidara d'un signe de tête et il me sourit avant de me faire m'installer sur le canapé. Deidara vient se blottir dans mes bras et m'embrasse plusieurs fois sur la joue, jusqu'à ce que je vois Tobi arriver avec un beau gâteau, surmonté de plusieurs bougies. Les autres se mettent à chanter, et je me mordille la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de montrer mes émotions.  
>Si vous saviez à quel point je les aime.<br>Tobi pose le gâteau sur la table basse, devant moi et me dit de faire un vœu avant de souffler les bougies. Alors je ferme les yeux et cherche un moment avant de trouver le vœu parfait :

« Je souhaite que tous mes amis soient heureux ».

Je rouvre les yeux, souffle les bougies avec soin et souris quand elles sont toutes éteintes. Tout le monde me félicite et Tobi me tend un couteau pour que je le coupe moi même, ce que je fais rapidement.  
>Honnêtement, le gâteau semble délicieux, et il me fait clairement oublier l'incident de ce matin. Voir mon passé venir chambouler ma nouvelle vie est sûrement la pire chose qui pourrait arriver.<br>Je les regard un à un, et souris pour moi même. Si je les perdais, je crois que je perdrais totalement l'esprit.  
>J'aimerais que Temari et Kankuro soient là.<br>Rapidement, et je vois pertinemment qu'il est très impatient, Tobi me tend un petit paquet, assez fin et je l'ouvre tandis qu'il annonce :

- C'est de la part de tout le monde, et je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux.

Je vois Sasori acquiescer à côté de moi et me fige quand le papier tombe.  
>C'est une photo datant de Noël, avec Temari, Kankuro et moi. Juste tous les trois, sur le canapé, exactement à l'endroit où je me trouve.<br>Ma lèvre inférieure se met à trembler.  
>Temari a un petit sourire en me regardant tandis que je me bataille avec Kankuro qui venait de me taquiner à propos d'une léger suçon placé sur le bas de mon cou.<br>Je retiens un hoquet avant d'aller prendre Tobi dans mes bras en le remerciant à la chaine. Il n'aurait pas put me faire un meilleur cadeau, clairement. Il me rend doucement mon étreinte, caresse lentement mon dos pour m'aider à me reprendre et murmure :

- Honore leur mémoire et sois un bon garçon, ok ?

Je souris, hoche la tête et il m'embrasse doucement sur le front avant de me lâcher et murmurer :

- Amuse toi ce soir !  
>- T-tu peux ..<br>- Je vais la mettre sur ta table de chevet si tu veux.

Je souris, acquiesce d'un signe de tête et il prend le cadre avant de sortir du salon tandis que je retourne m'installer entre Deidara et Sasori. Je prend mon assiette, entame ma part avec les autres.  
>La soirée est assez arrosée. Je veux dire, on a fêté ca comme si c'était la chose la plus importante de l'année. Je veux dire, ça n'est qu'un anniversaire, non ? J'entame une nouvelle année, voilà. Mais à les voir tous présents avec moi, pour moi, ça me fait chaud au coeur.<br>Cette nuit, vu qu'il était incapable de se lever sans tomber, j'ai dû ramener Deidara dans ma chambre et le déshabiller avant de le coucher tandis que Sasori dormait dans sa chambre à lui. Tobi a refuse que les autres rentrent dans leur état et il a été plutôt ferme à ce propos, mais je comprends pourquoi. Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille avoir d'autres accidents sur la conscience.


	44. Chapter 44

Pas de reviews sur le dernier chapitre, j'étais tristounette :p  
>Bon, par contre, pour la suite de la fiction, il va y avoir du délai. Je vais chez mon père en fin de semaine, pour une semaine de vacances et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire. Je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour ça, essayer de taper quand j'en ai le temps, mais ne paniquez pas si vous n'avez pas de chapitre :*

Je fais la promesse formelle de finir cette fiction, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige !

* * *

><p>Mais à mon réveil, je comprends rapidement que Deidara n'a pas oublié ce que je lui ai dit, hier soir. Je veux dire, il a quand même une main posée sur mes fesses, alors que je suis allongé sur le ventre, qu'il caresse lentement, la tête contre mon épaule. Je tourne lentement les yeux vers lui et souris en voyant son air fatigué mais totalement sobre. Il me sourit tendrement et murmure :<p>

- Désolé pour hier, j'ai un peu trop bu, mh.  
>- C'est rien.<br>- C'est toi qui m'a couché ?  
>- Pas le choix ! J'ai mis Sasori dans ton lit.<p>

Il acquiesce lentement et fronce les sourcils en entendant toquer à la porte. Il grogne :

- Quoi ?  
>- Vous voulez manger un bout ?<p>

Je crois que là, tout de suite, Deidara pourrait tuer Tobi. Le blond soupire longuement, surtout pour essayer de se calmer et dit :

- Pas tout de suite, mh. On a des choses à faire !  
>- Ok ! Désolé d'avoir dérangé !<p>

Je pouffe de rire en entendant le ton amusé de Tobi et Deidara m'embrasse sur la tempe avant de murmurer :

- A part si t'as changé d'avis ?

Je dis lentement non de la tête et son sourire s'étire avant qu'il m'embrasse. Sa main passe doucement sous mon boxer et il lâche mes lèvres pour embrasser ma clavicule. Je me laisse un peu faire, essayant surtout de me détendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il mordille ma peau et murmure :

- Ne sois pas aussi tendu, mh.  
>- Pas facile.<br>- Je sais, mh.

Je souris et il rit légèrement avant de me tourner sur le dos et s'allonger sur moi pour m'embrasser un peu plus passionnément. Je glisse les mains sur ses fesses, souris en sentant ses hanches bouger lentement contre les miennes et il me prend doucement dans ses bras avant de grogner, contre mes lèvres, d'écarter les jambes.  
>Non sans un peu d'appréhension, je m'exécute et soupire en le sentant là, contre moi. Il me fait toujours un effet monstre quand je sens son érection me frôler, où, en l'occurrence, son début d'érection. Il rit, sachant parfaitement ce que ça me fait et embrasse doucement mon torse, descendant lentement jusqu'à mon ventre. Il nous enlève rapidement le peu de vêtements qu'on portait et glisse une main douce sur mon sexe tandis que je le regarde faire.<br>Parce que oui, mon blond, là, à genoux entre mes jambes est une vision assez paradisiaque. Je veux dire, entre son air innocent, ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, son petit sourire malicieux, son corps que je considère comme parfait. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre je pourrais aimer, à part lui.  
>Il se mordille lentement la lèvre inférieure avant de se pencher sur moi, pour m'embrasser avant de murmurer :<p>

- Si tu as mal ou quoique ce soit, tu me dis et on arrête, mh.

J'allais répliquer qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour me faire mal, physiquement, mais je me retiens et hoche la tête. Alors il sourit, fouille rapidement dans la table de chevet pour en sortir du lubrifiant, qu'il pose juste à côté de moi et il se replace au dessus de moi juste pour m'embrasser de longues minutes, en caressant mon corps.  
>Déjà, je n'attends que la suite. Je veux dire, il sait parfaitement à quel point je suis sensible. Il s'en amuse d'ailleurs souvent, et ça n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais il passe toujours beaucoup de temps à me chauffer comme il faut. Jusqu'à un point de non retour, que j'atteins rapidement.<br>Alors, après une légère fellation, il me murmure qu'il va commencer.  
>Deux secondes après, je sursaute en sentant quelque chose d'étrangement froid à un endroit que j'aurais jamais imaginé. Je me redresse brusquement, me sens rougir en voyant Deidara rire et il dit :<p>

- Rallonge toi, mh, le froid va passer !  
>- Ça te fait ça à chaque fois ?<br>- Tu apprendras à apprécier.

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, il entre délicatement une phalange en moi. La sensation est bizarre, au début, et je sens parfaitement le regard de Deidara scruter toutes mes émotions, mais ça ne fait pas mal. Ou en tous cas, pour l'instant, je ne ressens aucune douleur.  
>Pour m'aider à me détendre, il embrasse doucement mon ventre et je sens son doigts venir plus profondément en moi. Alors, je me sens un peu bizarre. C'est à la fois agréable et troublant. Je ne dis pas que c'est pas bon, mais je suis quand même loin du plaisir qu'il montre quand je le lui fais.<br>Il exécute plusieurs mouvement en moi avant d'ajouter un second doigt. Là, je comprends pourquoi il dit que ça peut faire mal. Bon, ce n'est pas insoutenable, mais c'est quand même moins agréable. Et devant mon manque de réaction, il ajoute un troisième et, j'espère, dernier doigt. Cette fois, il me laisse une bonne minute pour m'habituer à la sensation avant de les bouger lentement.  
>Je ne comprends pas. Je suis quand même très loin d'aimer, alors que quand je lui fais, il semble toujours beaucoup apprécier. Peut être que je ne suis pas fait pour ça ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça.<br>J'allais le lui dire, mais il semble toucher un point nerveux qui me fait gémir. Je sens une vague de plaisir me traverser, mon corps se tendre légèrement, et surtout, mon entrée se refermer assez fortement sur ses doigts.  
>Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que là, c'était très bon.<br>Il recommence rapidement, appuyant un peu plus fortement sur le même point et cette fois, je ne peux me retenir de murmurer son prénom.  
>Une fois le plaisir un peu estompé, je le regarde, en entrouvrant les yeux et il sourit largement mais ne dit rien. Je vois tout de même parfaitement à quel point il a l'air fier de lui.<br>Il prend de longues minutes à essayer de me détendre au maximum et quand il semble satisfait, il retire ses doigts avant de me montrer son sexe d'un geste de la tête. De façon très dominante, mais je crois que le fait que ma respiration soit un peu saccadée m'empêche de lui faire ravaler son air un peu hautain.  
>Je veux dire. Je le veux. Là, de suite, en moi.<br>Alors je m'agenouille devant lui, le prends en bouche et m'applique à le faire gémir comme il s'est amusé à le faire. Rapidement, une de ses mains vient s'emmêler dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il me fait aller toujours lui loin et je continue jusqu'à le sentir trembler légèrement.  
>Je le connais par coeur, maintenant, et il tremble toujours un peu quand il est proche de l'orgasme. Il me fait reculer, me rallonge confortablement et m'écarte les jambes au maximum avant d'appliquer une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur son sexe. Et je crois qu'il a remercié le gel d'être aussi froid, pour le calmer un peu.<br>Ensuite, il me fait remonter les jambes au dessus de son épaules, et je le sens frôler mon entrée.  
>On y est, alors ?<br>Je souris en le voyant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, sûrement par retenue, et il commence à entrer.  
>Bon, d'accord, ça fait mal. Je sers les dents pour éviter qu'il le voit mais mes reins sont clairement en feux, pourtant, je crois qu'il fait de son mieux pour y aller doucement. Jusqu'à ce que je me recule par moi même en disant :<p>

- N-non, ça marche pas.

Je détourne les yeux pour éviter son regard, croise les bras sur mon bas ventre et espère de tout mon coeur qu'il ne va pas essayer de me forcer ou n'importe quoi. Je crois que je ne retiendrais pas mes coups, si c'était le cas.  
>Certaines images me reviennent rapidement en tête et je sens mon estomac se nouer.<br>Jusqu'à ce que deux mains douces se posent sur mes joues, et des lèvres tendres sur les miennes. Mon blond m'embrasse, murmure sur mes lèvres :

- Tout ira bien Gaara. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais.  
>- M-mais …<br>- On va essayer autrement, ok ? Et si ça va pas, on arrête, mh.

Je rouvre les yeux, le regarde un court instant, et ses pupilles bleues m'empêchent de dire non. J'y vois tellement de sincérité que je ne peux qu'acquiescer.  
>Il prend doucement mes mains, me fait écarter les bras avant de déposer un baiser sur ma gorge et me faire signe de me tourner. Je m'exécute avec appréhension. Je veux dire, je suis quand même à quatre pattes devant lui. Ça n'est pas une position à laquelle je suis habituée. Il me fait sursauter en embrassant une de mes fesses et je le sens caresser mon entrée avec beaucoup de douceur, surtout pour que je me détende un peu.<p>

- Ferme les yeux, vide ton esprit, mh.

Je hoche la tête avant de fermer les yeux, et rapidement, je le sens à nouveau entrer un doigt en moi. Il va encore toucher cet endroit particulièrement sensible et je me sens littéralement me détendre. Exit mes peurs et la douleur ressentie précédemment. Ce mec est un dieu, c'est tout.  
>Après quelques secondes, je le sens se redresser mais je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Je l'entends rajouter du lubrifiant, j'entends le bruit de la petite pompe et il glisse des mains douces sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui, me mettre à la bonne hauteur. Il se place de nouveau à mon entrée et reprend son opération, à savoir me pénétrer avec beaucoup de douceur.<br>Cette fois, je ressens beaucoup moins la douleur. Ça n'est pas agréable, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être poignardé. Ça ne tire pas autant, en tous cas. Petit à petit, je le sens venir plus profondément en moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire et revienne un peu plus facilement. Jusqu'à ce que je sente son ventre contre mes fesses. Il soupire longuement, sûrement de bien être tandis que je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et il me murmure :

- Quand t'es prêt.

Alors, je prends le temps de m'ajuster, prendre en compte son membre en moi, essayer de m'habituer à avoir tout ça … là tandis qu'il caresse doucement mon dos et le haut de mes fesses. J'essaye, tant bien que mal, de soulager un peu mes genoux et sens une vague me plaisir me traverser. Alors je soupire. Clairement de bien être. Je peux presque voir son sourire tellement il irradie. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas un jour me retrouver dans cette position, et pourtant, me voilà, et j'apprécie ça.  
>Et ça n'est rien comparé à l'instant où il se met à bouger en moi. Doucement au début, pour que je m'habitue au frottement, au plaisir déclenché, puis, dans un rythme un peu plus soutenu.<br>Alors, je comprends comment un homme peut aimer ce genre de choses. Je veux dire, oui, c'est agréablement. Clairement bon, même. Je sais que c'est parce que c'est Deidara et personne d'autre, mais le fait est que j'aurais très bien pu essayer avec Neji. Ou pas. Je sais pas, mon cerveau refuse de penser normalement.  
>À nouveau, il touche mon point sensible et un gémissement, presque une plainte m'échappe. J'en veux plus. Je veux qu'il me donne plus. Alors je me penche un peu plus en avant, et il semble le prendre de la façon que je voulais, vu que ses doigts se resserrent sur mes hanches et que ses coups de reins se font un peu plus brutes, sans être violents.<br>Rapidement, il me prend en main, et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, alors je me laisse aller, laisse sortir mes gémissements sans les étouffer. Ça fait bizarre au début, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il me fait m'allonger, écarter les jambes, il s'installe au dessus de moi en glissant un bras autour de mon torse et mordille mon épaule en murmurant des choses plus ou moins bizarres, du genre :

- Tu es bon … mh !

Ce qui était totalement étrange. Mais il y a eut pire :

- J-je t'aime, Gaara …

Là, je crois que j'ai rouvert les yeux, un peu choqué, mais à vrai dire, moi aussi, je le lui ai dit dans un moment aussi peu approprié, et il avait apprécié. Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur ma joue, tandis qu'il entame un nouveau mouvement en moi, et je sers les doigts sur les draps en pensant que moi aussi.  
>Moi aussi, je l'aime.<br>À cette pensée, je viens dans sa main et peu après, il s'écroule sur moi, à bout de souffle. Il embrasse plusieurs fois ma nuque, le haut de mon dos avant de se retirer et gigoter assez pour glisser sur mon côté et me prendre contre lui. Je gémis en sentant la douleur en bas de mon dos mais il m'embrasse à nouveau, là où il peut, pour s'excuser et fourre son nez dans mon cou en soupirant longuement.  
>Nous restons de nombreuses minutes comme ça, à reprendre notre souffle, jusqu'à ce que je sente une matière un peu visqueuse glisser entre mes cuisses. Alors je grogne et murmure :<p>

- Il faut que je prenne une douche.

Deidara se retient un moment avant de se mettre à rire. Et en croisant mon regard froid, il planque son visage dans son oreiller mais ça ne fait qu'amplifier son rire. Ne lui dites pas, mais j'ai souris, moi aussi, avant de me redresser, ignorant la légère douleur en bas de mon dos. Je récupère mon boxer et lui demande :

- Tu viens avec moi, ou tu changes les draps, au choix.  
>- Je viens, mh !<br>- Ok, tu m'aideras après la douche alors.

Il croise les bras, comme un enfant en train de bouder et je me lève pour prendre des vêtements propres avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Il m'y rejoint pile avant que je verrouille la porte et nous nous douchons ensemble.

Après deux longues semaines de folies au lit, de rattrapage de cours, ainsi que de nuits à être réconforté par Tobi, je me décide qu'il est enfin temps que je reprenne l'école. Alors on est vendredi matin, et que ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée, d'après Tobi, que je reprenne un vendredi, étant donné que le vendredi est une demie journée et qu'après, c'est le week end, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me lève tôt. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à quitter mon lit, étant donné que j'ai un blond un peu bouillotte entre mes draps, qui ne demande qu'à être chouchouté, mais il a été très sage hier, et il mérite de dormir un peu plus.  
>Alors je me lève rapidement, récupère des vêtements pour m'habiller dans sa chambre avant de descendre avec mon sac, maquillé, les cheveux en bataille. Je m'installe à la cuisine, à côté de Sasuke, pour déguster mon café du matin avec une tartine gentiment préparée par Tobi qui vient m'embrasser sur le front avant de dire :<p>

- Tu as une tête de déterré ! Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas céder aux caprices de Deidara !  
>- On n'a rien fait …<br>- Oh ..  
>- J'ai fait des cauchemars, j'ai presque pas dormi.<br>- D'accord.

Sasuke me sourit, pour me remonter un peu le moral et à la fin du petit déjeuner, Tobi nous emmène devant le lycée. Je laisse Sasuke sortir et Tobi me dit :

- S'il y a quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles, et je viens te chercher, d'accord ?  
>- Ca ira …<br>- Gaara, tu fais partie de la famille, je veux que t'ailles bien …  
>- Je sais Tobi.<p>

Il soupire, m'embrasse sur le front et j'hésite un moment avant de sortir mon chéquier, un stylo et demander :

- Combien je te dois ? Avec les funérailles et les achats de Noël ?  
>- Rien du tout, tu ..<br>- Tobi, je veux te rembourser.

Il soupire et dit :

- Seulement les achats de Noël, vu que les Senjus avaient annulé la facture.

J'acquiesce, lui remplie rapidement le chèque avant de le lui donner en disant :

- J'aurais voulu le faire avant, mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

Je récupère mon sac à mes pieds, ouvre la portière et il murmure :

- Gaara ?  
>- Mh ?<br>- Je viens te chercher à midi.

Je souris, acquiesce d'un signe de tête et sors de la voiture. Rapidement, je remarque le calme ambiant autour de nous. Sasuke ne s'est pas trop éloigné et est proche de Naruto alors je les rejoins promptement, ignorant les regards sur moi. Naruto me fait une légère accolade, alors qu'il m'a vu hier soir et me dit :

- Tu es beau aujourd'hui !  
>- Arrête, ton homme est à côté et j'ai déjà un blond !<p>

Il sourit et Sasuke se racle la gorge avant de dire :

- Va faire ton mot d'absence, on t'attend devant la salle.

J'acquiesce, et il me sourit avant de s'éloigner avec son petit ami. Alors, je récupère la feuille que Tobi m'a donnée hier soir, et me rends au bureau des surveillants. Au moment où j'entre dans la pièce, il y a un long silence, jusqu'à ce que je donne la feuille.  
>Bon, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, mais ça n'est pas une excuse, si ? Je veux dire, je ne suis quand même pas le seul à avoir perdu de la famille dans ce lycée. Et puis, ça n'est pas comme si j'étais là depuis longtemps. Je n'ai presque aucune attache dans cet établissement.<br>Après qu'on m'ait enfin donné mon mot, je monte à mon étage et rejoins Sasuke et Naruto devant la porte. Le brun me sourit et demande :

- Un problème ? T'as l'air bizarre ..  
>- Tout le monde me regarde de travers et arrête de parler quand j'arrive.<br>- Oh, ça m'a fait ça aussi quand j'ai perdu mes parents. T'en fais pas, ça passera. Et puis, tu verrais ton regard, j'en aurais peur si je te connaissais pas !

Je fonce un peu les sourcils et il fait mine d'être effrayé avant d'éclater de rire avec Naruto. Alors, je me permets aussi un petit rire et attends la sonnerie sans rien dire.  
>En fait, je crois que ça me fait du bien d'être là. Reprendre une certaine routine, et surtout, avoir l'occasion de penser à autre chose.<br>Une fois que nous sommes installés en cours, et Sasuke m'a gardé la place à côté de lui, je sors mes affaires sans rien dire et mon prof vient me demander si j'ai put rattraper les cours avant de me donner un devoir reprenant tout ce que j'ai raté à faire dans l'heure. Alors je m'y mets immédiatement. J'aurais préféré papoter avec Sasuke, mais on dirait que ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.  
>Au bout d'une demie heure, j'indique au professeur que j'ai terminé et il me corrige rapidement avant de m'indiquer de reprendre le cours normalement. Sasuke me demande rapidement :<p>

- C'était simple ?  
>- Clairement oui.<p>

Je pose la tête dans mes bras et il sourit en demandant :

- Deidara te manque, n'est ce pas ?  
>- … Non !<p>

Il pouffe de rire, jette un coup d'oeil au prof et murmure :

- Je sais ce que c'est ! Quand Naruto était malade, la semaine dernière, j'étais une loque !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et grogne :

- Je ne suis pas une loque !  
>- Il te manque quand même ! Mais dis toi que ça n'est que pour quatre heures !<br>- Tu manges à la maison ?  
>- Non, je vais chez Naru, son père m'a pas vu depuis longtemps, il a dit que c'était louche !<p>

Je souris et il dit :

- T'inquiète, tu le reverras, ton blondinet !

Je soupire en lui envoyant un regard un peu froid, auquel il répond rapidement avant de sourire et on se concentre un peu sur le cours.  
>La matinée s'est déroulée très lentement, et je crois que je n'ai jamais attendu la fin des cours de cette façon. Et ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec Deidara. Je veux dire, il ne me manque pas ! Il ne peut pas me manquer, je l'ai vu ce matin, au réveil. Il était d'ailleurs aussi beau que d'habitude quand il dort dans mon lit.<br>Ah, oui, j'en ai pas parlé, mais Tobi n'arrête pas de l'embêter en lui demandant pourquoi il m'avait fait une chambre alors qu'on dort toujours ensemble. Que j'aurais très bien pu emménager dans la chambre du blond, que ça n'aurait rien changé. Et Deidara réagit toujours au quart de tour, ce qui est hilarant !  
>Quand la sonnerie du midi résonne, je souris légèrement, m'étire et Sasuke me salue rapidement avec Naruto avant qu'ils s'en aillent. Je crois qu'ils vont bien s'amuser, cet après midi. Il paraît que le lit de Naruto est particulièrement confortable.<br>De mon côté, je me lève, prends le temps de ranger mes affaires avant de sortir de la classe. Et heureusement que personne n'a osé me bousculer parce que j'étais clairement d'humeur à foutre des baffes. Ce silence à mon passage me dérange clairement.  
>Mais je retrouve rapidement mon sourire en voyant une touffe blonde à la sortie du lycée. La touffe en question vient d'ailleurs rapidement me sauter dans les bras et m'embrasser passionnément en me tenant contre lui. Je me retiens de rire comme je peux en le sentant glisser les mains sur mes fesses et quand il s'écarte, pour me mordiller le cou, je lui murmure :<p>

- Dei, arrête, je meurs de faim !  
>- Mais moi aussi … Ils sont où, les toilettes ?<p>

Je souris, l'embrasse sur la joue et dis :

- Allez, viens, Tobi doit nous attendre.  
>- On s'en fout, mh !<br>- Dei …

Il grogne, me vole un dernier baiser avant de souffler un bon coup pour se calmer et se redresser. Alors je lui prends la main et l'entraine vers la sortie du lycée sous les regards en coin. Mais je crois que c'est surtout lui qui attire les regards, cette fois. Il est vraiment beau avec son jean délavé et sa chemise. Sans parler de ses cheveux bien coiffés.  
>En arrivant devant l'enceinte, je vois son regard se poser sur Ino, qui nous dévisage. Elle détaille Deidara un instant avant de rougir et je murmure :<p>

- C'est elle qui a insulté Beethoven.

Deidara se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire largement et lever un doigt bien haut en direction de la blonde et de me pincer les fesses. Je glousse devant son attitude un peu puérile et entre dans la voiture de Tobi qui semble avoir eu un bon fou rire, vu ses joues rouges. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et Deidara me saute dessus pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

- Ne faites pas ça dans ma voiture, les jeunes !  
>- Mnhmhn !<p>

Oui, essayer de parler avec une langue étrangère dans sa bouche, ça n'est pas simple. Deidara glisse une main sous mon haut et j'en profiter pour le repousser et grogner :

- Dei, arrête voir ! Quatre heures, c'est pas si long !  
>- D'accord, mh !<p>

Il se redresse, s'attache et s'essuie rapidement les lèvres en regardant Ino tandis que j'essaye, tant bien que mal de me reprendre un peu. Je souris un peu pour moi même avant de m'attacher aussi et Tobi vérifie rapidement qu'on soit en place avant de démarrer. Deidara me prend une main et Tobi me demande :

- Ca a été ?  
>- Oui. À part que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement.<br>- Tu as eu des problèmes avec tes profs ?  
>- Non, ils ont rien dit.<br>- Ok, tu as des devoirs ?  
>- Oui, mais ça ira vite.<br>- T'aurais le temps de donner quelques cours à Dei après manger ? Je dois aller aux courses.  
>- Si tu veux.<p>

Il me sourit et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Là, mon blond prend rapidement mon sac et m'entraine à l'intérieur. Il pose mon sac près de l'escalier avant de m'emmener à la cuisine pour réchauffer le repas qu'il a sûrement lui même préparé. Il me prend quand même rapidement dans ses bras et murmure :

- Tu as l'air crevé, mh !  
>- Cauchemars !<br>- Tu voudras qu'on fasse une sieste ?  
>- Après les devoirs, oui. Et une vraie sieste, pas ton genre de sieste !<p>

Il soupire en faisant une légère moue avant d'acquiescer et s'occuper du repas. Il me fait aussi mettre la table alors je m'exécute rapidement et on mange tous les trois.  
>L'après midi passe très rapidement ainsi que la soirée mais la nuit est un vrai calvaire, pour moi.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Bien, alors, je viens juste de finir d'écrire ce chapitre mais je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera le prochain. étant donné que je suis chez mon père, je n'ai pas le même rythme d'écriture mais je vous promets que je ferais de mon mieux !  
>On arrive en plus en fin de fiction, et je suis particulièrement excitée de l'écrire, même si mon esprit est occupé par une autre fiction pour le moment :

**Miss** : On ne verra plus Kiba. J'aurais pu lui donner un rôle plus important, mais le fait est que ça aurait été juste inutile. Désolée ;)

* * *

><p>Alors que Deidara dort paisiblement à côté de moi, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil. Alors, comme d'habitude, je me lève et vais toquer à la porte de Tobi qui grogne. J'entre et il allume la lumière avant de se frotter les yeux et demander :<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon grand ?  
>- J-je sais pas …<br>- Allez, viens.

Il tapote sur le lit à côté de lui alors je vais m'y installer et il me prend dans ses bras en demandant :

- Tu as réussi à dormir ?  
>- Non.<br>- Tu veux un cachet pour les angoisses ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
>- Non …<p>

Je cale rapidement ma tête contre son épaule et m'endors, comme depuis plusieurs semaines, sans le moindre problème. Sa présence a quelque chose de rassurant pour moi. Un truc un peu paternel qui me manquait jusque là.  
>Quand je me réveille, je suis dans les bras de Deidara, étrangement, mais toujours dans le lit de Tobi. Je mets un long moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux et vois Itachi accroupi à côté du lit, une main sur mon épaule. Il la caresse doucement et murmure :<p>

- Désolé de te réveiller …  
>- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?<br>- Tu sais que j'ai mon tournoi, ce week end, hein ? Mon tournoi d'Airsoft, contre les teams CS qu'on a l'habitude d'affronter. Et Suigetsu nous a lâché à cause de son copain.  
>- J'arrive.<br>- Tu as le choix hein ? Mais ..  
>- T'inquiète Ita. Prépare moi quelques fringues, juste le temps de me réveiller et on va aller gagner ça.<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur la tempe et ressort de la chambre tandis que Deidara ressert son étreinte sur moi en grognant :

- Et moi alors, mh ?  
>- Tu sais, Tobi a dit, la semaine dernière, qu'il y resterait pour observer, je ne pense pas que ça dérangerait si tu venais aussi.<br>- … Je viens !

Il se redresse brusquement, remonte son caleçon sur ses fesses et sort de la chambre. Tobi refuse qu'on dorme nu dans son lit, mais je le comprends.  
>Je sors rapidement de la chambre et m'habille dans la chambre d'Itachi avec les fringues qu'il a préparé avant de descendre pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Je souris en voyant l'air fatigué de Tobi qui profite que Deidara ne soit pas encore là pour dire :<p>

- Il est venu paniqué en croyant que tu étais parti sans nous prévenir. J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes en voyant qu'en fait, t'étais avec moi.  
>- Ça n'est pas la première fois !<br>- Mais d'habitude, il t'entendait te lever.

Je souris, avale rapidement mon café et il demande :

- Tu vas jouer alors ?  
>- On dirait.<br>- Au maximum de tes capacités ?

Je me contente de sourire tandis qu'Itachi semble en grande conversation téléphonique. Mais son sourire à lui ne trompe personne. Deidara nous rejoint rapidement et s'installe à côté de moi pour me réclamer son baiser du matin avant de manger, lui aussi.  
>Une fois tout le monde rassasié, nous prenons la voiture d'Itachi, même si c'est Tobi qui conduit et je prends le temps de me concentrer un peu. J'ai dit à Itachi qu'on allait gagner, c'est pas pour rien.<br>Le terrain sur lequel nous nous rendons est à quelques kilomètres de la ville et ressemble à l'enceinte d'une vieille usine. Après m'avoir laissé donner un dernier baiser à Deidara, Itachi m'entraine vers son équipe et me présente rapidement. On est une équipe de six, et le capitaine semble plutôt perplexe quant à mes capacités. Il demande à Itachi :

- T'es sûr qu'il a le niveau, ton mioche ?  
>- Oh oui, t'en fais pas, il tire sûrement mieux que nous tous réunis.<br>- T'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Il a joué combien de fois ?

Je souris alors qu'Itachi annonce :

- Une fois ! Mais faites moi confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait !

Le capitaine me regarde un peu de haut tandis qu'Itachi m'écarte pour me prévenir :

- Ne fais pas de tir ami !  
>- Pourquoi pas ?<p>

Il rit légèrement avant de dire :

- Je sais qu'il est pas très agréable mais il est le plus expérimenté ici.  
>- Oh Ita, je crois que tu te trompes sur ce point !<p>

Il sourit et dit :

- Bon, il est le plus expérimenté en airsoft, ca te va ?  
>- Je préfère ça.<br>- Essaye de l'écouter, d'accord ? Mais si tu vois que tu peux faire autrement, je te couvre.

Je souris et rejoins l'équipe qui m'emmène devant un grand tableau indiquant le déroulement du tournoi. Il y a une rapide explications des règles de sécurité, des matchs en eux même, avant de lancer les premiers matchs.  
>Nous ne jouons pas avant un long moment alors j'en profite pour apprendre le plan de l'usine par coeur, et avant de commencer, Itachi me rejoint pour me donner une oreillette et un petit micro. Il me confie même que c'est lui qui les a fabriqués avec de vieux casques de jeu.<br>Après les avoir testés, nos armes sont distribuées et je me retrouve avec un simple pistolet tandis que le chef de l'équipe se prend un des sniper. Mais je me contente de ça, étant donné que de toutes façons, ça ne changera pas beaucoup le résultat.  
>Honnêtement, les premiers matchs étaient gagnés d'avance. Je veux dire, la plupart des adversaires n'étaient même pas capables de se mettre correctement à couvert, et tiraient au moindre bruit suspect. Je me suis d'ailleurs bien amusé à faire peur à un des membres qui tremblait comme une feuille en entendant des craquements tout autour de lui.<br>Facilement, je nous mène jusqu'à la finale, en fin de journée, et nous avons le temps de nous concerter à propos de la technique que nous allons utiliser pour ce match. Je les ai vus jouer, et honnêtement, ils sont plutôt bons. Bien sûr, rien de comparable par rapport à moi, mais le fait est que je ne crois pas que ça soit très juste que je sois là. Je veux dire, avec l'entrainement que j'ai suivi, c'est un peu joué d'avance.  
>Le chef me regarde longuement avant de me dire :<p>

- Tu vas jouer l'appât.

Itachi intervient tout de suite en disant :

- On ne met pas le meilleur joueur du tournoi en appât, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
>- Je commande. S'il n'est pas content ..<br>- Non, ça me convient, dis moi ce que je dois faire.  
>- Tu vas aller les narguer et les ramener vers nous.<p>

J'acquiesce avec un sourire et l'organisateur vient nous chercher pour annoncer que le match va commencer. Alors nous allons nous placer dans notre base et attendons le signal de départ.  
>En attendant, je vérifie mon chargeur, réajuste mon bonnet sur mes cheveux et attends le signal.<br>Celui ci arrive rapidement et Itachi me fait signe d'y aller alors je m'exécute. En faisait attention à ne pas me faire trop voir, je me rends jusqu'au camp ennemi mais Itachi murmure à mon oreillette :

- Je crois qu'ils arrivent .. Gaara, tu reviens déjà ?  
>- Non, je suis à peine arrivé !<br>- Putain, ils nous rushent !

Je me retiens de rire, sachant pertinemment que ce plan n'allait pas fonctionner et je me planque derrière un tonneau métallique en attendant que l'attaque soit terminée.

- Gaara, t'es seul ..  
>- Tain, on va perdre, bande d'abrutis !<br>- Mais non, notre meilleur joueur est encore de la partie.

Je souris en entendant le chef râler et murmure :

- Ita ?  
>- Ouais ?<br>- Tu veux savoir mon deuxième surnom ?  
>- Vas-y.<br>- Le fantôme.

Je l'entends rire et murmure :

- Silence radio à partir de maintenant.

J'entends Itachi acquiescer et plus rien. Alors je prends cinq bonnes minutes pour me préparer avant de rouvrir les yeux.  
>Je sais exactement quel regard je dois avoir en cet instant. Je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi, à cause de l'excitation et prends une légère inspiration avant de regarder vers l'usine.<br>Je la rejoins rapidement et me place derrière un pilier pour compter le nombre de pas que j'entends. Une personne, à ma droite. D'un mouvement de tête rapide, je repère sa position, avant de tirer une et une seule balle pour le toucher.  
>Je l'entends grogner et dire :<p>

- Les gars, je suis touché .. Non, je l'ai même pas vu ! Faites gaffe !

Je souris en voyant le mec sortir du bâtiment et reprends ma progression vers le centre de l'usine. Avec un sourire, je repère des structures métalliques au plafond et y grimpe pour observer les mouvements des ennemis.  
>C'est fou comme la situation me rappelle une de mes missions, il y a quelques années, durant laquelle j'avais dû traquer un homme qui ne versait pas assez d'argent au daimyo. En tous cas, pas assez comparé à ce qu'il devait normalement verser.<br>Je souris en voyant une des sentinelles et tire sur le bas de son dos. Il sursaute violemment et regarde tout autour avant d'annoncer qu'il a été touché et partir.  
>À ce moments là, je me rends compte que les autres sont au premier. Je les ai entendus parler, au dessus de moi, pour répondre à leur coéquipier.<br>Alors je m'y rends, sans un bruit et souris en voyant trois des quatre derniers membres de leur équipe. Pour m'amuser un peu, je les fais tourner en bourrique avant de les toucher d'une balle chacun.  
>Je ne sais pas encore où est le dernier, mais j'ai parfaitement entendu que les autres râlent de ne pas m'avoir vu, en disant que je n'étais qu'un débutant, étant donné qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais vus avant.<br>Étrangement, je pense à Deidara à ce moment là et je me dis que ce soir, je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette pensée à ce moment là. Peut être l'adrénaline mais le fait est que ça m'excite légèrement.  
>Je fais ensuite le tour de l'usine pour essayer de trouver le dernier, et je le repère sur le toit en train de me chercher avec un AK-47. Je souris légèrement en le voyant regarder frénétiquement autour de lui et finis par m'approcher de lui avec précautions. Si je ne fais pas attention, il pourra me toucher facilement.<br>Une fois idéalement placé dans son dos, je sors de ma cachette et tire dans son dos. Aucune chance de le rater et effectivement, je le touche sans problème. Il se retourne et me regarde un long moment avant de soupirer et dire :

- Je suis touché.

Il s'approche et me sert la main avec un léger sourire, puis je l'accompagne jusqu'en dehors de l'usine où nous sommes accueillis par toutes les équipes. Itachi me sourit et vient me prendre dans ses bras en me félicitant, tandis que je vois mon blond s'approcher de nous. Il glisse les mains sur mes joues pour m'embrasser au dessus de l'épaule d'Itachi qui s'extirpe de l'étreinte rapidement.  
>Je récupère ensuite la main de mon blond et suis mon équipe pour allez récupérer notre récompense.<br>À vrai dire, quand j'ai arrêté mon dernier travail, je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir utiliser mes capacités de cette façon. Je me suis amusé, bien entendu, même si le niveau était assez bas mais si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas. Je crois même qu'Itachi serait bien content.  
>Après ça, nous rentrons et Tobi me prend à part pour me demander :<p>

- Comment tu te sens ?  
>- Assez bien !<p>

Il me sourit en me prenant dans ses bras et murmure à mon oreille :

- Je suis heureux pour toi mon grand.  
>- Tobi ?<br>- Mh ?  
>- Tu m'étouffes.<p>

Il pouffe de rire avant de me lâcher et dire :

- Si tu veux, je t'achèterai un peu d'équipement. Il y a un club en ville qui devrait te convenir.  
>- Je pense que je vais m'y inscrire. Et dans le club de kendo de Kisame aussi. Ça ne me fera pas de mal.<p>

Il acquiesce et demande :

- Tu pourrais lui faire faire un peu de sport demain ?  
>- Il en fait déjà assez souvent.<p>

Il se retient de rire pendant à peu près deux secondes avant de se moquer de Deidara qui dit, depuis le salon :

- Je vous ai entendus, mh !

Je souris à Tobi avant de rejoindre mon blond au salon et le prends dans mes bras tandis qu'il murmure :

- Tu sais, je t'ai trouvé super attirant, avec ton arme dans les mains.  
>- Ça n'était pas la première fois que tu me voyais comme ça.<br>- Mais tu as fait gagner ton équipe !  
>- Je l'ai souvent fait.<p>

Il lève les yeux au ciel d'un air désabusé et je lui souris en disant :

- On ira se faire un peu de marche demain, mh ?  
>- Je suis obligé ?<br>- Oui.

Je soupire et il embrasse tout doucement ma mâchoire en disant :

- S'il te plait, mh ?  
>- Ça te fera du bien, tu verras.<br>- Tu es sûr, mh ?  
>- Oui !<p>

Il soupire longuement avant d'acquiescer en murmurant :

- Ca me fera gagner en endurance.

Je lâche un petit rire avant de resserrer mes bras autour de lui en disant :

- Tu n'es pas croyable.  
>- Mais tu m'aimes quand même, mh ?<br>- Je crois ouais.  
>- Tu crois ?<br>- Bon, d'accord, mais n'en fais pas trop non plus !

Je deviens gâteux. C'est même assez impressionnant à quel point il peut me faire devenir comme ça.  
>Après un bon diner, nous allons directement nous coucher, et il est exténué d'avoir marché toute la journée autour du site pour pouvoir nous regarder jouer.<br>Le lendemain matin, quand je me lève, il n'est plus au lit, ce qui me dérange un peu. Enfin, le fait est qu'il n'est pas un lève tôt. Il adore rester au lit le plus longtemps possible avant que Tobi l'en sorte. Et là, il n'est déjà plus là.  
>Après m'être longuement étiré, j'enfile quelques vêtements et descends en baillant. Je souris en voyant que tout le monde est là pour le petit déjeuner. Je fais un tour de la table des yeux mais Deidara n'est pas là alors je vais m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Hidan qui me faisait un signe de la main et il me sert contre lui en demandant :<p>

- Bien dormi ?  
>- Assez. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar.<p>

Il me sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue et Tobi me sert un café tandis que je me place sur la chaise à côté de celle d'Hidan.  
>Je le bois en silence et finis par demander :<p>

- Il est où, Deidara ?  
>- Il voulait te chercher quelque chose à la boulangerie mais celle ouverte est de l'autre côté de la ville.<br>- Oh. il était mort, hier soir.  
>- On ne vous a pas entendus, en tous cas.<p>

Je souris et suis ensuite les autres au salon pour mettre un film. À défaut, je me place avec Sasori qui m'embrasse sur la tempe en demandant :

- C'est vrai, ce qu'il m'a dit ?  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Tu as revu …

Je lui fais signe de se taire en vérifiant d'un regard que personne ne nous a entendu et murmure :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu sais parfaitement que je l'ai prévenu la dernière fois.  
>- Tu es certain ?<br>- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver. Ni à personne.

Il acquiesce en se blottissant contre moi et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du film.  
>À ce moment là, j'échange un regard un peu bizarre avec Tobi et mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche. Pensant que c'est Deidara, je décroche immédiatement et souris en disant :<p>

- Dei, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il y a un petit silence, puis un rire s'élève de l'autre côté de la ligne. Je sens mon pouls m'accélérer et j'entends une voix froide murmure :

- Bonjour, Shukaku.

Mon coeur s'arrête.


	46. Chapter 46

Voila un nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard, mais je me suis dépêchée de le taper pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps. j'en suis quand même satisfaite ;)  
>Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain mais je le posterai seulement quand je serais rentrée chez ma mère (mais je ne sais pas quand je rentre ^^) D'après ce que j'ai compté, je pense faire encore 3 chapitres, 4 si je suis inspirée ^^ J'espère grandement que ça vous conviendra et que la fin vous plaira =)<p>

**Nami-Chrie** : Merci pour ta review ;) Ne meurs pas ! Pauvres lecteurs, je vous martyrise :D

**Alviss** : Désolée ma grande, ta partie d'Airsoft contre Deidara ne se fera pas :p Pour tes questions, je suppose que ce chapitre te répondra :p Et puis, de toutes façons, si j'ai du mal à écrire, je sais que tu seras sur msn pour me motiver, n'est ce pas ? Espèce de harceleuse !

**Rua** : Merci pour ta review ;) Ca va, pour ce chap, je n'ai pas deux semaines de retard non plus xD Je fais de mon mieux pour poster rapidement, promis ;)

**Melyanna-chan** : Pourquoi j'ai coupé là ? Pour le suspens ! J'adore les cliffhanger :D (à part quand l'auteur ne poste pas la suite :D) Yay, j'ai une pompom girl ! Trop classe :D

**Miss** : L'histoire de Sasori : Chapitre 48 normalement ;)

* * *

><p>Je relève les yeux vers Tobi qui me dévisage. Je crois que j'ai blanchi d'un coup, mais c'est compréhensible, vu la situation. Mon souffle se fait court, je sers ma main libre, je sens mon coeur se serrer.<br>Tobi murmure :

- Gaara, ça ne va pas ?

Je dis rapidement non de la tête et j'entends au téléphone :

- Oh, c'est ce cher Madara Uchiha qui parle ? Il est le quatrième sur ma liste, tu sais.  
>- Quatrième ?<br>- Bien sûr ! Juste après le blondinet.

Je sers les mâchoires et il ajoute :

- Les numéros un et deux, je les ai faits en même temps. Ta soeur et ton frère, en même temps. Je les avais prévenus pourtant, mais ils ont sûrement oublié de te prévenir, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Tu …<br>- Je ? … Oh, ne pleures pas mon grand, tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Il n'y a qu'une raison, une seule.

D'un pas lent, je me rends à la salle à manger pour m'asseoir et demande :

- Où est Deidara ?  
>- Près de moi.<br>- Je veux lui parler. Maintenant.  
>- Bien sûr.<p>

Il y a quelques bruits et j'entends la voix faible de Deidara murmurer :

- G-Gaara ?  
>- Dei, dis moi, tu vas bien ?<br>- Ca v-va …  
>- Ecoute moi Deidara. Je t'ai fait une promesse, tu sais que je ne la briserais pas. Répète la moi.<br>- T-tu as dit que tu me protégerais, mh.  
>- Il ne t'arrivera rien.<p>

Il y a d'autres bruits et le daimyo murmure :

- Qu'est ce que vous êtes mignons, tous les deux …  
>- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?<br>- Tu le sais très bien. Je veux que tu sois à mon service.

Je jette un regard sombre à Tobi et murmure :

- D'accord.  
>- Bien, on avance. Bon, je sais parfaitement que tu vas venir pour essayer de me tuer, que tu vas prendre ton temps, mais je te laisse faire. Viens armé autant que tu veux, essaye de me tuer. Je te promets que je ne ferais rien à ton chéri. Je t'attends avec impatience, Shukaku.<p>

Il raccroche la dessus tandis que je ne sais plus quoi penser.  
>Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la rage que je sens monter en moi va éclater, et que ça va faire des dégâts.<p>

- Gaara ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dis moi ..

Je sursaute en entendant Tobi me parler et murmure :

- Ils ont kidnappé Deidara.  
>- QUOI ?<p>

Je me racle la gorge et monte à l'étage pour récupérer mon arme que je glisse dans mon dos, sous ma ceinture. Idem avec mon couteau et Tobi me rejoint à ce moment là. Il regarde rapidement mes armes avant de dire :

- Gaara, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?  
>- Il va payer.<br>- Payer ? Tu vas le tuer ?  
>- Tu en doutes ?<br>- Gaara …  
>- Tobi, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. Pas dans une situation pareille.<br>- Attends, on va appeler la police et …  
>- La police ?<p>

Je me retourne vers lui et murmure :

- La police ne trouvera aucune piste et de toutes façons, ils sont à son service. Et s'il apprend que j'appelle la police, Deidara va se faire tuer. Il me veut, il m'aura.  
>- Attends ..<br>- Tobi !

Il se fige instantanément et je murmure :

- Ne te mêle pas de ça. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi il est capable.

Il soupire et j'ajoute :

- Réunis tout le monde dans le salon, j'arrive.  
>- Mais ..<br>- Maintenant.

Il acquiesce doucement avant de partir tandis que je récupère une feuille, un stylo et mon ordinateur. Je redescends à mon tour et rejoins les autres.  
>Sasori est en pleurs. Il a une main sur la bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruits, est au bord de l'hyperventilation. Dès qu'il me voit, il vient s'installer dans mes bras et je l'embrasse sur la tempe en murmurant :<p>

- Calme toi, Saso.  
>- D-dis moi que ça ira.<br>- Tu me connais. Tout ira bien.

Il soupire légèrement en acquiesçant alors je glisse une main douce sur son épaule et donne l'ordinateur à Itachi en lui disant :

- J'ai besoin que tu entres sur une base de données.

Il sourit légèrement en me demandant l'adresse et je lui fournis l'adresse. Après une ou deux minutes, il soupire en murmurant qu'il a besoin de son ordinateur à lui et monte rapidement. De mon côté, je place Sasori sur le canapé et note une adresse sur le papier avant de la donner à Tobi en disant :

- Vous allez à cette adresse et vous dites que vous venez de la part de Shukaku. Ils vous protégeront.  
>- Gaara ..<br>- Et donne moi les clés de ta voiture. Le plein est fait ?  
>- Gaara, écoute moi !<p>

Je relève les yeux vers lui et il continue :

- Hors de question que tu y ailles seul.  
>- Et qui va venir ?<br>- Moi.  
>- Tu va me servir à rien.<br>- Je te suis et tu n'as pas le choix.  
>- Tu ne viens pas avec moi !<br>- Deidara est sous ma responsabilité ! Si tu comptes le récupérer sans les flics, je t'accompagne et tu t'en contentes, ok ?

Ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement en le voyant aussi énervé et je murmure :

- Tu vas te faire tuer.  
>- Tu me protégeras, je le sais parfaitement.<p>

Je soupire longuement en passant une main sur mon front et murmure :

- A une seule condition. Tu écoutes parfaitement tout ce que je te dis.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Je hoche doucement la tête avant de donner la feuille à Hidan en disant :

- Attendez Itachi et partez. En voiture mais n'utilisez en aucun cas les transports en commun. Et éteignez vos téléphones. On viendra vous chercher quand tout ça sera terminé.

Hidan acquiesce et je soupire en disant :

- Tobi, j'ai besoin d'un grand sac de sport.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Tu comprendras plus tard. Et j'ai besoin d'utiliser ta voiture.

Il acquiesce avant de disparaître à l'étage tandis qu'Itachi revient avec son ordinateur portable. Il me le donne et je fouille rapidement avant de mémoriser les codes de secteurs. Ceux ci indiquent quelle personne a le contrôle de quel quartier dans la ville où nous nous rendons. Pour pouvoir trouver un hôtel neutre.  
>Tobi revient avec un sac et je dis :<p>

- Partez tout de suite. Et ne restez jamais seul.

Il y a des regards un peu incertains et j'embrasse doucement Sasori sur la joue en disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.  
>- Tu vas aller le voir, hein ? T-tu vas avoir besoin de lui ..<br>- Oui. Mais tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement et je lui donne un léger baiser avant de murmurer :

- Allez, calme toi, ok ? Hidan te protégera, sinon, je lui botte les fesses.

Il sourit légèrement et je sèche doucement ses yeux en disant :

- Fais toi un sac rapidement et on reviendra vite.

Il acquiesce et monte avec les autres tandis que je récupère le sac en demandant :

- C'est le plus grand ?  
>- Après, c'est une valise que je te donne.<p>

Je soupire longuement et dis :

- Prépare toi deux ou trois affaires et on part.  
>- Pourquoi tu avais besoin du sac ?<br>- Parce qu'on va faire un arrêt.

Il acquiesce lentement et je l'accompagne en haut où je prépare mon sac à dos pour y mettre quelques vêtements ainsi que ma trousse de toilette avant de redescendre.  
>Quand tout le monde est prêt, je vérifie qu'ils aillent bien avant de leur dire :<p>

- Surtout, si vous avez l'impression d'être suivis, n'essayez pas de fuir. Restez naturel. On viendra vous chercher quand on aura terminé. Et ne restez jamais seul. Sous aucun prétexte.

Ils acquiescent alors je soupire légèrement pour évacuer mes sentiments et leur fais signe d'y aller.  
>Puis je me tourne vers Tobi en disant :<p>

- Je ne sais pas comment on retrouvera la maison.  
>- Ça n'est pas un problème. Je veux juste que Deidara soit sauvé.<p>

Je hoche la tête et dis :

- Allez, on y va.

Je récupère les clés de sa voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture. Je place mon sac sur la banquette arrière avant de m'installer au volant. J'attends que Tobi soit installé avant de prendre la route et dire :

- On va avoir deux heures de route après ça. Une heure trente en si je ne respecte pas les limites.

Il acquiesce et je démarre rapidement pour me rendre à la banque. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'argent. Je m'arrête devant l'entrée de la banque et coupe le moteur en soupirant légèrement avant de murmurer à Tobi :

- Verrouille la voiture.

Je lui donne la clé et sors sans un mot de plus avec mon sac, réajuste ma veste dans mon dos avant d'entrer dans la banque. Immédiatement, Torune vient à ma rencontre et demande :

- Gaara ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
>- J'ai besoin d'un million.<br>- Pour quand .. ?  
>- Maintenant.<br>- Pardon ?

Je fronce les sourcils et il acquiesce lentement avant de me faire signe de le suivre.  
>En moins d'une heure, mon sac est plein de gros billets et Torune me laisse y aller après lui avoir fait un petit chèque. Il n'a pas l'air au courant, mais il le sera assez rapidement.<br>Je rejoins rapidement la voiture, replace le sac sur la banquette arrière et me réinstalle au volant en disant à Tobi :

- Désolé d'avoir été long.  
>- Qu'est ce que c'est .. ?<br>- Le prix d'une information.

Il acquiesce sans un mot de plus et je prends la route.  
>Ma rage s'est transformée en détermination. Il a osé toucher à Deidara, menacer Tobi. Mais surtout, c'est lui qui a tué Temari et Kankuro. C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre d'allumer l'incendie. Et il va payer d'avoir fait tout ça. Je sais exactement quel regard je dois avoir en ce moment. Et j'espère que je ne ferais pas peur à Tobi.<br>Je jette un coup d'oeil à ce dernier. Il semble un peu sur les nerfs, stressé, mais on dirait qu'il me fait confiance. Il est accoudé à la portière et regarde dehors, le regard un peu vide.  
>Je m'en veux de les avoir entrainés là dedans. Si j'avais refusé de revenir au groupe, ils seraient tous en sécurité. Deidara serait toujours en train de coucher avec Sasori. Je n'aurais jamais revu ce dernier, même si je n'avais, de toutes façons, jamais imaginé le revoir.<br>Sasuke se serait fait tuer si je n'étais pas intervenu.  
>Je sers les mains sur le volant.<br>Je vais le tuer. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Ensuite, je serais tranquille. Plus personne ne viendra me chercher et on oubliera mon nom. On oubliera Shukaku et j'aurais une vie normale.  
>En arrivant dans mon ancienne ville qui est une grande mégalopole, Tobi commence à me dévisager avant de demander :<p>

- Tu vivais vraiment ici ?  
>- J'acquiesce.<p>

Il me demande ça parce que c'est une des villes les plus dangereuses au pays. Personne ne peu sortir sans avoir la peur de se faire poignarder dans une ruelle. C'est pour ça qu'il y a très peu de famille qui y vit. Les écoles ne sont pas cotées, il n'y a pas d'étudiants immigrés. L'économie y est bonne mais uniquement grâce à la mafia.  
>Et je ne parlerais pas de la spécialité locale, à savoir la prostitution à prix risible.<br>Je me sens déjà observé. Je sais qu'on suivre le moindre de mes mouvements.  
>Je me gare près d'un hôtel et Tobi le regarde avec appréhension mais je précise :<p>

- J'ai vérifié les dernières données, on sera en sécurité ici.  
>- Ça a l'air luxueux.<br>- Ça l'est. Prends ton sac, je prends le reste.

Il acquiesce et je sors de la voiture avant de récupérer le sac sur la banquette ainsi que mon sac de vêtements. Je verrouille quand même la voiture, sachant que ça ne servira à rien avant de mettre mes lunettes de soleil et m'avancer en direction de l'hôtel, Tobi sur mes talons. Je nous prends rapidement une chambre double, que je paye moi même et nous montons à celle ci sans attendre.  
>Je pose rapidement mes sacs sur mon lit et m'y assieds en soupirant tandis que Tobi regarde un peu autour de lui. Il finit par demander :<p>

- Tu as un plan ?  
>- On va voir une ancienne connaissance ce soir.<p>

Il acquiesce et sursaute violemment en entendant une explosion venant de l'extérieur. Je ne bouge pas, étant donné que je sais parfaitement ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je me retiens de sourire en l'entendant murmurer :

- Ils sont cramé ma voiture …  
>- Je t'en rachèterai une.<br>- Où est ce que tu as eu tout cet argent ?  
>- Tu crois que je travaillais gratuitement ?<p>

D'un geste lent, j'ouvre le sac de voyage et il manque de s'étouffer en voyant les billets.

- Mais il y a combien ?  
>- Un million. Mais je t'en parlerai en détail plus tard. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un là. Reste ici, fais toi discret et n'ouvre qu'à moi.<p>

Il acquiesce alors je vais l'embrasser sur la tempe avant de murmurer :

- Deidara ira bien, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

Il hoche doucement la tête et je caresse doucement son épaule avant de sortir de la chambre et descendre. À pieds, je me rends jusqu'à une maison bien particulière et attends une bonne minute avant de me décider.  
>Les personnes que je vais voir ne seront pas forcément heureuses de me voir.<br>Une fois décidé, je passe le portail et vais toquer à la porte.  
>Rapidement, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vient m'ouvrir. Elle n'a pas du tout changé. Toujours de beaux cheveux auburn, un visage à la fois strict et doux, de grands yeux bleus. Je m'incline devant elle, par respect, mais elle m'attire dans ses bras et me sert contre elle avec beaucoup de douceur. Et surtout, elle est la femme de l'ancien daimyo.<br>C'est la première fois qu'elle effectue un geste aussi spontanée sur ma personne. D'un mouvement doux, elle caresse mes cheveux ainsi que ma nuque et murmure :

- Gaara, ça fait des mois !  
>- Bonjour, Kioko.<br>- Viens, entre, ne reste pas ici.

Elle me fait rentrer chez elle et appelle :

- Kin ! Tayuya ! Venez voir qui est là !

Immédiatement, des pas rapides résonnent dans toute la maison et deux jeunes filles descendent les escaliers.  
>La première, Tayuya, est une jeune femme de deux ans de plus que moi, au langage très crus. Elle jure surement autant, voire plus qu'Hidan, et cherche souvent la bagage.<br>Un peu comme sa soeur, Kin, qui a mon âge. Sauf que celle ci est beaucoup plus féminine.  
>Tour à tour, elles me prennent dans leur bras en me disant que je leur avais manqué et Kioko m'entraine au salon en demandant :<p>

- Dis moi ce que tu fais là.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, et en un regard, elle me fait comprendre qu'elle sait parfaitement que je ne serais pas venir si je n'avais pas eu besoin de quelque chose. Alors je soupire légèrement et dis :

- J'ai besoin de la voiture.  
>- Elle est au garage. Tu pourras la prendre.<p>

J'acquiesce et elle demande :

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu avais dit que tu voulais quitter tout ça.  
>- Temari et Kankuro ont été tués. Je vis chez des amis mais l'un d'entre eux a été kidnappé aujourd'hui. Alors je viens le chercher.<p>

Elle soupire et murmure :

- Tu savais qu'il utiliserait ce genre de moyens.  
>- Il n'avait pas à toucher à mon homme.<br>- Ton .. homme ?

Je souris légèrement et elle pose une main maternelle sur mon épaule en disant :

- On dirait que tu as bien changé.  
>- Si vous saviez à quel point. Mes amis sont très important pour moi.<p>

Elle sourit avant que je dise :

- Je dois y aller maintenant. Je suis désolé de ne pas rester trop longtemps, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques.  
>- Bien sûr.<p>

Elle me raccompagne vers l'entrée et me donne les clés d'une voiture en disant :

- J'espère que tu sauveras ton ami.  
>- Je le sauverai.<p>

Elle sourit légèrement, me prend dans ses bras un court instant pour m'embrasser sur le haut du crâne et murmure :

- Revient quand tu veux.

J'acquiesce et après un dernier regard vers les filles, je sors de la maison sans un mot. Je me rends rapidement au garage, découvre l'une des voitures et y entre sans attendre. C'est Mercedes Classe C coupée que j'ai conduis des dizaines de fois pour des courses. Elle a des plaques diplomatiques, donc même si je tue quelqu'un avec, personne ne peut rien dire à ce propos.  
>Je la démarre, savoure le ronronnement du moteur pendant un court instant avant de prendre la route. Je rejoins l'hôtel, me gare et sais parfaitement que personne ne touchera à cette voiture là. Personne ne prendra ce risque. Je suis même certain que toute la ville est déjà au courant.<br>« Shukaku est de retour, planquez vous. »  
>D'un pas lent, je monte à notre chambre et Tobi semble soulagé de me revoir. Il me regarde un court instant et je lui dis :<p>

- Installe toi sur le lit, je dois te parler.

Il acquiesce et je le laisse s'asseoir avant de dire :

- Dès que la nuit sera tombée, nous allons aller dans un endroit très particulier, et il y a plusieurs règles à respecter. Je vais te les réciter, mais il faut que tu me promettes une chose d'abord.

Il me regarde longuement avant d'acquiescer et je dis :

- Tu ne dois en aucun cas me reprocher ce que je risque de faire.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Ne cherche pas à comprendre et promets le.

Il acquiesce et je soupire un court instant avant de dire :

- Ce que je vais te dire est mot pour mot ce que m'a dit mon père avant d'aller à cet endroit. Ces mots m'ont marqué à vie et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Je le regarde, essayant de décrypter ses émotions et m'allume une cigarette.  
>Deidara sera sauvé, à n'importe quel prix.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Alors, bonne nouvelle, je suis de retour chez ma mere donc, je peux à nouveau écrire correctement ;) Encore, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère le poster dans les 3 ou 4 jours ;) (Tout dépendra de mon inspiration, même si je sais parfaitement comment va se dérouler la suite ^^) Je m'excuse à nouveau du dérangement et j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier la suite !

**Miss** : Et bien, du Gaara sérieux, tu vas en avoir pendant un moment là :p

**Alviss** : Introduis toi dans mon pc si tu veux, mais la suite n'est pas écrite encore ^^ Bonne chance pour trouver quelque chose ! Viens sur msn pour que je te frustre un peu plus encore ! Ca serait marrant :D

**melogwen** : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;) Je sais que je tape rapidement, mais si j'ai l'esprit sur autre chose, ça n'est pas simple !

**Rua** : Excellente, peut être pas, je peux te citer beaucoup d'auteurs meilleurs que moi ;) Mais j'essaye de faire quelque chose de potable sans que ça soit chiant à lire ^^

**Une fille qui ne sait pas** : Alors, euh, déjà, ton pseudo m'a fait sourire (oui bon, il ne me faut pas grand chose :p). Traduire ma fiction en anglais pourrait être intéressant (même si, si j'avais la motivation, je pourrais le faire moi même ^^). Le mieux, ça serait que tu me contactes par message privé sur le site qu'on puisse en parler plus en détails ;)

* * *

><p>Je tire plusieurs fois sur ma cigarette pour me détendre un peu et il m'attend avec une certaine impatience. Je le vois dans son regard mais il me faut quelques secondes pour retrouver parfaitement mes mots.<p>

- Ce jour là, mon père m'a pris dans une chambre de cet hôtel pour m'expliquer les règles. Et il m'a dit ce qui suit.

Je tire une nouvelle latte et murmure :

- Je vais t'emmener dans un club assez spécial. Tout ce que tu vas y voir est à vendre et tu ne dois toucher à rien, ne parler à personne. Si quelqu'un essaye de te vendre quelque chose, ne dit pas oui. Ne dit pas non où ils essayeront de te tuer. Ignore les et passe à côté d'eux sans un mot. Tu vaux bien plus que tout ce qu'ils ont à te vendre.

Il acquiesce alors je souris en disant :

- Mais même si tu ne dois pas leur parler, tu dois leur prouver qu'ils sont des merdes à côté de toi. Tu me laisses gérer, et tu ne dois en aucun cas montrer que tu es choqué ou surpris. Tu ne dois d'ailleurs montrer aucun sentiment.

Je le regarde un court instant et dis :

- Je te protégerai, ou en tous cas, j'essayerai, mais le fait est que tu vas atterrir dans un des clubs les plus dangereux de la ville.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- J'ai besoin d'informations, je n'ai pas le choix. Alors habille toi propre, tu me suis, et tu me laisses gérer.

Il soupire en acquiesçant et je fouille un court instant dans mon sac avant d'en sortir mon pistolet, mais le fait est que je n'ai plus de balles dans le chargeur. Tobi écarquille les yeux comme si je venais de provoquer une guerre et il demande :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
>- Une arme. Que veux-tu que ce soit ?<br>- Tu as ça depuis quand ?  
>- Depuis que je suis allé la chercher dans mon appartement avec Deidara.<br>- Mais .. Elle est chargée ?  
>- Non, j'ai vidé le chargeur sur des hommes qui menaçaient Deidara.<br>- PARDON ?

Je soupire en rangeant l'arme, puisque de toutes façons, elle sera inutile, sors mon couteau que je glisse sous ma ceinture et Tobi m'oblige à lui faire face en disant :

- Réponds moi !  
>- Ne me touche pas.<br>- Gaara ! Tu es sous ma responsabilité !

J'attrape son poignet, lui fais une clé de bras en plaçant ma lame sur sa nuque et grogne :

- Je vais te parler franchement Tobi, et tu as intérêt à m'écouter convenablement parce que je ne me répéterai pas. J'ai été gentil jusqu'ici, adorable même, je fais ce que tu me demandes sans rechigner parce que je te respecte et que je t'aime beaucoup. Mais ça ne change pas ce que je suis, et ce que j'ai fait. Et là, l'enfoiré qui a tué ma soeur et mon frère s'en prend à l'homme de ma vie et tu es le prochain sur la liste. Alors si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre que tu n'as déjà rien à faire ici, tu restes dans cette chambre et tu me laisses faire mon travail, on est d'accord ?  
>- G-Gaara ..<br>- Et oui, je suis armé parce que je l'ai toujours été. Je ne vois pas où est le problème là dedans.

Je le lâche en rengainant mon couteau et il se redresse en se frottant l'épaule, d'un air à la fois mauvais et un peu apeuré. Alors je soupire légèrement et dis :

- Je suis désolé Tobi, mais c'est comme ça dans cette ville.

Il acquiesce sans un mot tandis que je récupère mon sac pour en placer la sangle sur mon épaule, vérifie l'heure et dis :

- On y va.  
>- Déjà ?<br>- Moins on attendra, moins Deidara souffrira.

Il acquiesce à nouveau et je lui fais signe de me suivre.  
>Nous sortons de l'hôtel sans un mot et je le fais entrer dans la voiture de Kioko. Je me place derrière le volant, après avoir mit le sac sur la banquette arrière et allume la radio sur la fréquence de la police pour pouvoir éviter les patrouilles.<br>Tobi m'interroge du regard alors je souris et dis :

- C'est ma voiture.  
>- Ta voiture ?<br>- Celle que le daimyo m'a achetée après la mort de mon père.

J'ouvre lentement le pare soleil et souris en voyant un bâton de sucette, toujours attaché au miroir. Je le regarde un court instant, ignorant la route et Tobi demande :

- La sucette du daimyo ?  
>- Je voulais le garder en souvenir. Je sais que c'est pas intelligent mais …<br>- Et c'est vraiment ta voiture ?  
>- Bien sûr. Je l'ai choisie sur catalogue et il me l'a payée en plus des améliorations.<br>- Et à part la radio .. ?  
>- Un compartiment planqué sous la banquette pour pouvoir y cacher un peu de tout. Un autre dans le coffre pour mes armes. J'ai un gps avec la position des voitures de police mais il n'était pas au point, à l'époque. Et elle monte assez pour pouvoir semer n'importe qui.<p>

Il acquiesce et je souris en disant :

- Je l'ai toujours adorée, cette voiture. Et si tu veux, je te la donne en compensation de ta voiture brûlée.

Il sourit légèrement tandis que je le regarde.  
>Il a l'air vraiment pas dans son élément, mais il a pas intérêt à faire un pas de travers, de toutes façons. Sinon, il se fera tuer. Sans vouloir être pessimiste.<br>Nous sortons de la ville et je m'arrête sur un parking éclairé par des néons rouges. Il n'y a presque personne. Et surtout, une voiture avec deux policiers en civil. Ils ne sont pas vraiment discrets. Rester planqués dans une voiture sur le parking d'un club louche sans en sortir, c'est tout sauf prudent.  
>Je les observe un court instant et Tobi suit mon regard en demandant :<p>

- Qui c'est ?  
>- Des policiers.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Ils sont à la botte du daimyo, mais si l'homme qu'on va voir a prit son indépendance, il se fait surveiller.<p>

Il acquiesce et je sors de la voiture sans un mot de plus, récupère mon sac et attends que Tobi soit sorti pour verrouiller la voiture, même si ça ne sert pas à grand chose.  
>Personne ne touche à la voiture de Shukaku.<br>Je jette un regard à Tobi avant de me diriger vers l'entrée de la boite d'un air sûr de moi. J'étais un habitué, je peux me le permettre.  
>La façade ressemble à n'importe quelle façade de club. Son nom est éclairé par des néons rouges. La Racine.<br>Sauf que le vigile m'arrête d'une main ferme et grogne :

- Dégage de là gamin.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Tu as cinq secondes pour décarrer ou je te brise la nuque.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et grogne :

- Enlève ta main de mon épaule ou je te castre.  
>- Pour qui tu te prends ?<br>- Shukaku.

Il écarquille les yeux et enlève rapidement sa main tremblante de peur. Alors je dégage mon tatouage en disant :

- Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas que ça à faire sinon, je t'aurais pendu avec tes tripes comme j'ai fait à l'un de tes prédécesseurs. Maintenant, tu m'ouvres cette putain de porte et je te laisse la vie sauve, on est d'accord ?  
>- J-j-je suis désolé ..<br>- Rien à battre. Obéis.

Il hoche rapidement la tête avant de nous ouvrir la porte et j'entre dans le hall sans attendre, Tobi sur mes talons. Le couloir est tapissé de velours rouge carmin et fait une dizaine de mètres. Sur les murs sont accrochées les photographies des anciens propriétaires du club.  
>Au bout du couloir, nous passons une porte à battant et immédiatement, la musique vient nous agresser les oreilles en plus de l'ambiance enfumée de l'endroit.<br>D'un coup d'oeil, je me rends compte que rien a changé depuis ma dernière visite. Il y a toujours la petite scène, au fond de la pièce principale, éclairée par plusieurs spots implantées dans les planches. En face se trouve le bar où sont disposées plus d'armes que de verres d'alcool.  
>Dans toute la salle sont installés des canapés luxueux en cuir, autour de petites tables basses servant à signer des contrats, exposer les marchandises, faire des affaires.<br>La plupart des hommes présents sont des barons de la mafia sans scrupules, venant pour se distraire, en grande partie. Mais ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux que les marchandises, à savoir, des prostituées exposées à la vente, bien que ça ne soit pas le pire.  
>Le service est effectué par des enfants entre cinq et dix ans, nus sous une tenue de soubrette, sans distinction de sexe. Ils font leur travail de service en se faufilant entre les adultes avec habilité, portant souvent un plateau beaucoup trop lourds pour leurs mains. Certains appartiennent au club, d'autres aux clients qui ne font pas assez confiance au service de l'endroit, à juste titre, d'ailleurs. Sans parler des mains baladeuses sur leur corps d'enfant.<br>Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que je déteste cet endroit.  
>Par habitude, je vais m'accouder au bar, pour attende qu'on vienne me chercher et je jette un regard à Tobi. Il est mal à l'aise. Je le sais parce que je le connais assez, mais il a l'air de le cacher assez bien.<br>Je reconnais plusieurs personnes, bien entendu, mais je crois que tout le monde me connait ici. Après tout, mon nom a fait frissonner plus d'un homme.  
>En voyant un garçon s'approcher avec un plateau, je sais parfaitement qu'on va me tester. Sur le plateau en question, deux petits verres sont posés et l'enfant murmure :<p>

- Monsieur vous offre un verre.

Je prends un des verres pour en sentir son contenu et l'odeur d'amande assez forte me fait étrangement penser à du cyanure.  
>Je relève lentement les yeux sous mes mèches de cheveux et vois un homme gras se mettre à rire en me regardant et me pointant du doigt. Un test ? Déjà ? Je m'y attendais, mais pas de cette façon. Et cet enfoiré a récupéré ses petits servants pour se protéger.<br>Mais peut-être a-t-il oublié qui je suis ?  
>Je récupère une arme sur le comptoirs, vise et tire au milieu de son front sans hésiter.<br>Le coup de feu résonne entre les murs et même la musique semble se couper. Un silence pesant se fait dans le club et tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Lentement, je repose l'arme sur le bar et un homme dit :

- Ce qui est utilisé est payé !

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Celui là, je ne le connais pas. Ou en tous cas, il ne me connait pas. L'homme qui était en affaire avec lui me regarde de haut en bas avant de dire :

- Je comptais l'acheter en plus, celle là.  
>- Contrefaçon chinoise, t'allais te faire arnaquer si tu comptais l'acheter au prix fort.<p>

Le deuxième homme se retourne alors vers le premier qui a l'air de vouloir s'enterrer sur place. Je me tourne alors vers le gamin et lui dis :

- Toi, tu récupères tes collègues et vous dégagez d'ici.  
>- Oui monsieur Shukaku. Merci, monsieur Shukaku.<p>

Il s'incline légèrement devant moi avant de partir en courant.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le silence n'a toujours pas été vraiment brisé, un jeune homme brun au sourire factice s'approche de nous. Il a des cheveux noirs, très courts, des yeux tout aussi noirs.<p>

- Shukaku.  
>- Saï.<p>

Il jette un coup d'oeil à Tobi et son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'il dise :

- Danzo vous attend. Suivez moi.

Il repart et nous le suivons sans un mot. Il se dirige vers un escalier que nous montons rapidement et nous nous retrouvons sur une sorte de balcon surplombant l'endroit.  
>Danzo, le propriétaire de la Racine est installé dans un canapé de cuir noir, dos au club. Il a une grande partie du visage couvert de bandages, un bras en écharpe, une canne posée contre le canapé. Saï le rejoint pour aller se blottir contre son maitre.<br>D'autres hommes sont présent. Deux hommes entourent le canapé, comme des gardes du corps, d'autres sont postés dans toute la salle pour la sécurité. Et un dernier est près de la table basse disposée devant le canapé de Danzo, une mallette à la main et l'air très nerveux.

- Gaara ! Viens mon grand, je finis ça et je m'occupe de toi.

Je jette un petit coup d'oeil à Tobi avant d'aller m'installer sur un des canapés libres proches de celui de Danzo. Je pose mon sac à mes pieds et Danzo murmure :

- Tiens, goute moi ça et dis moi ce que tu en penses.  
>- Je ne fais plus ça.<br>- Gaara, fais honneur à ton père et goute moi cette poudre. Je t'ai sous la main, c'est déjà pas souvent, et je sais qu'avec toi je peux être certain de la marchandise.

Je soupire légèrement en ignorant la tension venant de Tobi et m'agenouille devant la table. De la même façon que j'avais fait chez Hidan, j'inspire la poudre d'un traite et sens immédiatement un léger picotement familier me chatouiller le nez. Alors je le frotte rapidement, du dos de la main, me réinstalle dans le canapé en demandant :

- Dis moi, Danzo, il t'a promit quoi, ce péquenaud ?  
>- Pure, du Cambodge.<p>

Je souris légèrement et murmure :

- Pure ?  
>- Elle ne l'est pas ?<br>- Trente pour cent de farine, tu trouves ça pure ?

L'homme semble défaillir et il supplie :

- N-non ! Elle est totalement pure ! Il a dû se tromper ..  
>- Shukaku ne se trompe jamais.<p>

Danzo effectue un léger mouvement de tête et deux hommes viennent récupérer le mauvais vendeur pour aller le punir, en quelques sortes.  
>Danzo soupire longuement en murmurant :<p>

- Ces amateurs, de moins en moins fiables …

Il caresse doucement la tête de Saï qui se blottit contre son maitre en lui souriant et Danzo murmure :

- Ca faisait longtemps, Gaara. Et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ça n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.  
>- Tu avais mérité ce que je t'ai fait.<br>- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais honnêtement .. entre toi et moi .. Et monsieur Uchiha, ici présent, étant donné que tu as pris le risque de le ramener, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te rendrais service, maintenant.  
>- Parce que ma dernière visite pourrait très bien être une partie de plaisir comparé à ce que je pourrais te faire là, sur le champ.<br>- Quoi ? Avec ton petit couteau ?  
>- Je n'avais rien de plus, la dernière fois.<p>

Il me regarde dans les yeux un court instant avant de soupirer et dire :

- Torune avait raison, on dirait. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup perdu.  
>- Je n'ai pas perdu.<p>

Il acquiesce légèrement avant d'embrasser Saï sur le front et murmurer :

- On va pouvoir commencer. Allez, laisse moi deviner …

Il fait mine de réfléchir et dit :

- Ton blondinet chéri a été enlevé par Oro, et tu veux le récupérer. Et pour ça, tu as besoin de mon aide pour quelques renseignements. Dont le nom de son kazekage actuel.

J'acquiesce alors un des hommes vient récupérer mon sac avant d'aller dans une autre pièce sans un mot.  
>Danzo sourit légèrement et demande :<p>

- Quoi d'autre ?  
>- J'ai besoin d'armes.<br>- Tu sais que ça n'est pas gratuit.  
>- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne payerai pas.<p>

Il me regarde un court instant et je souris en disant :

- Tu n'aimerais pas que je tue Oro ? Depuis le temps que tu veux sortir de ce club minable et devenir daimyo …  
>- Et tu feras ça comment ?<p>

Il est intéressé, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il a toujours voulu cette place.

- C'est simple. Je le tue en ton nom et tu prends sa place.  
>- Dis comme ça ..<p>

Je lui souris et murmure :

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais prendre sa place ?  
>- C'est la règle, non ?<br>- J'en ai rien à faire de devenir daimyo. Je me suis trouvé une nouvelle vie, et elle me plait.  
>- Tu aurais dû me contacter moi pour ta désintox, Kioko a été plutôt lente, non ?<br>- Kioko a fait au mieux, et jamais je ne t'aurais demandé quelque chose après l'humiliation que tu m'a fait subir. Sans parler du fait que tu as trahi mon père.  
>- Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Te présenter quelqu'un qui pourrait te plaire.<p>

Un des hommes revient avec mon sac et dit :

- Le compte est bon.  
>- Bien, mettez ça dans le coffre.<p>

L'homme acquiesce et repart sans un mot tandis que Danzo demande :

- Le nom du kazekage alors ?  
>- De quelle information aurais-je besoin à part celle là0 ?<br>- Comme si j'avais besoin de te le dire. Haku, bien évidemment.  
>- Haku ?<br>- Tu ne savais pas ? Ton père l'avait fait partir de chez vous, mais il n'a pas arrêté son entrainement. Le petit était logé ici, bien planqué et ton père venait quand il pouvait pour l'entrainement.

Je ne réponds pas. Voilà quelque chose que je ne savais vraiment pas.  
>Alors Haku est kazekage maintenant ? Ca veut dire que je vais devoir le tuer ?<br>Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et Danzo sourit en disant :

- Tu ne t'y attendais vraiment pas ?  
>- Je pensais que Père l'avait éliminé pour avoir essayé de me corrompre.<br>- Il était aussi doué que toi, ton père n'allait sûrement pas le tuer.

Je soupire et Danzo sourit légèrement en disant :

- Donc, nos affaires …  
>- Je tue Oro, tu prends sa place, c'est tout ce qui te concerne.<br>- Gaara, voyons, tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas passer comme ça.  
>- Je suis sorti de ce business, je ne veux pas revenir.<br>- Je sais, tu as été assez clair là dessus, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu demandes alors ?<p>

Il sourit un peu plus et dit :

- Un travail simple. Regarde. Tu tues Oro. Je sais que tu y arriveras, tu as ça dans le sang. Je prends sa place, je prends un kazekage à mon compte. Et toi, tu deviens consultant. Tu ne viens jamais sur le terrain, on ne se revoit plus, mais quand je t'appelle, tu m'indiques ce que je dois faire.

Je le regarde un long moment avant de demander :

- Pas de contact physique ?  
>- Non.<br>- Mes amis seront en sécurité ?  
>- Je m'en occuperai personnellement.<br>- Je n'irais vraiment jamais sur le terrain ?  
>- Jamais.<p>

Je soupire légèrement et acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de dire :

- Je reviens quand il sera mort.

J'allais me lever mais la musique change légèrement dans le club et nous entendons des acclamations venant d'en bas.

- Ah tiens …

Je jette un regard noir à Danzo qui sourit en disant :

- Tu t'en souviens de ça ?  
>- Tobi, on y va.<br>- Non ! Gaara, reste ici, je suis certain que le spectacle lui plaira !  
>- Tobi debout.<p>

Danzo fait un léger signe de la main et trois gardes viennent nous empêcher de partir.

- Gaara, ne soit pas grossier. Je veux que Madara voit le spectacle, je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
>- Ne regarde pas Tobi.<br>- Mais si, voyons ! Le spectacle des marionnettes .. Une exhibition à ne pas manquer quand on passe en ville !

Je sens que Tobi me dévisage tandis que Saï se lève pour pour récupérer un petit sac sur une étagère un peu plus loin. Il donne la besace à Danzo qui en vide le contenu sur ses cuisses avant d'envoyer, au hasard, de petites télécommandes au rez de chaussée.  
>Je détourne les yeux en reconnaissant une chanson que je connais trop bien.<p>

- Tobi, ne regarde pas.

Saï sourit légèrement se se place sur ses genoux pour regarder en bas.  
>Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passe sur scène.<br>Un des enfants, un de ceux au service de Danzo, est emmené sur scène et est attaché à plusieurs chaines descendant du plafond et est utilisé comme une marionnette par ceux qui ont attrapé les télécommandes. Chacune d'entre elle a une action bien précise, comme baisser un bras, une jambe, n'importe. L'enfant est, bien entendu, nu, le but étant de le placer dans des positions humiliantes et sa virginité est mise à prix. Ceux qui ont les télécommandes peuvent enchérir et celui qui gagne obtient deux heures dans une des chambres avec le gosse en question.  
>J'ai toujours trouvé ça horrible, et c'est toujours le cas. Mais le pire, c'est que Tobi voit ça. Parce qu'il va faire le lien.<p>

- G-Gaara, ne me dis pas que ..  
>- Tais toi et détourne les yeux.<br>- Mais …

Je lui attrape le menton et l'oblige à tourner la tête vers moi en disant :

- On se tire, suis moi.  
>- Gaara, tu restes là.<p>

Sur les nerfs, j'attrape mon couteau, saute sur Danzo et lui place la lame sous la gorge en grognant :

- On se tire et tu n'as rien à dire à ce propos.  
>- Tu sais, neveu, je t'ai toujours trouvé beaucoup trop nerveux.<br>- Je ne suis pas ton neveu !  
>- Si. Ton père m'a désigné comme parrain à ta naissance. Il était mon meilleur ami.<br>- Et tu l'as trahi !

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans la joue avant de me relever, rengainer mon arme et prendre Tobi par le poignet pour sortir du club.  
>À peine dans la voiture, je pars en trombe et rejoins rapidement le périphérique où je fais monter la voiture rapidement pour essayer de me calmer.<p>

- T-tu …

Mais la voix de Tobi me fait sortir de mes gonds. Je m'arrête au milieu de la route, attrape ses cheveux et grogne :

- Je t'avais dit de la fermer ! Et de m'écouter !  
>- Gaara …<br>- Gaara n'existe plus. Pas ici, pas dans cette ville ! Ici, je suis Shukaku, et je te tue si tu l'ouvres encore, compris ?

Il acquiesce rapidement alors je le lâche et reprends ma route sans un mot de plus jusqu'à l'hôtel.  
>Ça faisait longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais je ne voulais pas que tout ça ressorte. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer Shukaku.<br>Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il tremble de peur à mes côtés.


	48. Chapter 48

Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à le pondre celui là, mais je voulais le travailler plus longtemps, l'affiner, qu'il soit parfait (depuis le temps que je voulais l'écrire !).  
>Pour la petite explication, c'est une succession de souvenirs de Gaara, parlant de notre Sasori national (comme promis !), ainsi que quelques détails sur la vie de Gaara, vers la fin.<em><br>_J'espère que ça vous plaira !

__**Une fille qui ne sait pas** : Désolée pour l'attente :( Je vais répondre à ton mp aussi ;)

**AshtrayHeart** : Ah bah, il est flippant oui, il faisait pas dans la dentelle, notre Gaara ^^ J'espère que ça te plait toujours ;)

**Alviss** : Aha, des questions, encore des questions ! Curieuse ! Tu vas avoir des réponses là, tu verras ^^

**Miss** : Tu verras ça dans le 50eme et dernier chapitre (j'ai décidé de finir en 2 chapitres ^^ mon imagination bouillonne !)

* * *

><p>J'avais neuf ans. Haku venait de quitter la maison, à cause de ce que j'avais dit à mon père. Ce dernier était en colère contre moi, et j'avais l'impression de le dégouter à chaque fois que je croisais son regard. Pourtant, je l'aimais beaucoup, Haku, mais ça n'était pas autorisé. C'était douloureux, d'aimer un garçon, et plus jamais je ne m'y risquerais.<br>Ce soir là, Père était plus calme que ces derniers temps. Il semblait même excité à l'idée d'avoir une sortie avec moi. Il m'avait prévenu que nous irions dans un lieu très spécial, et que j'y ferais la connaissance de mon parrain. J'avais hâte de le voir, parce qu'il était comme un membre de ma famille, même si ça n'était pas un lien de sang.  
>Alors, il m'emmena à l'hôtel, me fit m'asseoir sur le lit et murmura :<p>

- Je vais t'emmener dans un club assez spécial. Tout ce que tu vas y voir est à vendre et tu ne dois toucher à rien, ne parler à personne. Si quelqu'un essaye de te vendre quelque chose, ne dit pas oui. Ne dit pas non où ils essayeront de te tuer. Ignore les et passe à côté d'eux sans un mot. Tu vaux bien plus que tout ce qu'ils ont à te vendre. Mais même si tu ne dois pas leur parler, tu dois leur prouver qu'ils sont des merdes à côté de toi. Tu me laisses gérer, et tu ne dois en aucun cas montrer que tu es choqué ou surpris. Tu ne dois d'ailleurs montrer aucun sentiment.

J'acquiesçai, ne pouvant de toutes façons pas faire demi tour. Je l'avais déçu, quelques jours plus tôt, et je n'avais en aucun cas le droit de recommencer. Il me fit prendre mon arme de service, en me disant que j'en aurais sûrement besoin, et il conduisit vers le club sans décrocher un mot.  
>Immédiatement après qu'il se soit garé sur le parking, mon regard fut attiré par les néons rouges éclairant la façade de l'immeuble, et ce nom que j'avais souvent entendus, dans les murmures de certains associés de mon père : La Racine.<br>D'après les rumeurs, ce club était sûrement l'endroit le plus malsain de la ville. J'imaginais mal mon père y mettre les pieds, mais le vigile le laissa entrer sans un mot, lui ouvrant la porte comme à un seigneur, et Père sembla tout de suite dans son élément, tandis que je regardais autour de moi avec curiosité.  
>Le décors était déjà le même, dans la salle principale. Des gros canapés entourant des tables basses croulant sous les armes, la drogue, ou même les femmes, la petite scène éclairée sommairement, les enfants faisant le service, certain ayant sûrement mon âge. Plusieurs d'entre eux me regardèrent avec appréhension avant de me saluer avec respect.<br>Mon père m'entraina jusqu'à un canapé, où nous attendîmes d'être reçus par le maitre des lieux. Ce dernier prenait tout son temps et n'allait sûrement pas se presser pour faire plaisir à Père.  
>Après quelques minutes, un garçon de mon âge vint nous chercher. Celui ci se déplaçait dans la salle comme s'il était le propriétaire, mais j'appris rapidement qu'il était plus la reine de l'endroit. Il nous mena à l'étage, sur le balcon surplombant tout le club et c'est la première fois que je vis Danzo, mon parrain. Le garçon qui nous avait mené jusqu'ici alla se blottir contre lui, comme un chaton obéissant, et Danzo me sourit en disant :<p>

- Voilà donc mon neveu. Viens Gaara, approche que je te vois d'un peu plus près.

Après un hochement de tête de mon père, je m'approchai lentement, une main posée sur la crosse de mon pistolet au cas où, et Danzo m'examina longuement avant de dire, à l'adresse de mon père :

- C'est un beau garçon que tu as là, il ferait un tabac ici.  
>- N'ose même pas y penser.<p>

Père s'installa dans un canapé près de Danzo, et je pris place à ses côtés, méfiant. Danzo ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance, mais mon père semblait le connaître assez bien. Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, je me détendis légèrement, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon tire sur la manche de Danzo en disant :

- Danzo-sama, vous ne m'avez pas présenté !

Sa façon de vouloir attirer l'attention sur lui me frappa de suite. Il en avait besoin pour se sentir important. Il avait besoin qu'on le regarde, qu'on parle de lui, qu'on sache qu'il était là. Danzo lui sourit et me dit :

- Gaara, je te présente Saï, mon protégé.

Je hochai la tête, poliment et Père reprit la parole :

- Danzo, tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Bien sûr. Saï, mon ange, va chercher Saori.<p>

Saï acquiesça et partit en trotinnant dans les couloirs du club tandis que je ne savais pas quoi penser.  
>Qui était Saori ? Quelle était la raison de notre venue dans ce club ?<br>Mais mes questions ne restèrent pas longtemps sans réponse, quand je vis Saï revenir avec une fille d'environ mon âge.  
>Malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais fréquenté d'enfants de mon âge, une certitude s'empara de mon esprit d'enfant.<br>Saori était la créature la plus belle sur cette planète. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur framboise, des yeux bruns pétillants, une peau légèrement dorée. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui lui allait parfaitement et ses joues roses étaient adorables.  
>De suite, j'ai voulu la connaître, savoir ce qu'elle aimait, lui parler sans jamais m'arrêter.<br>Je détournai même les yeux, gêné qu'elle me regarde aussi intensément et Danzo prit la parole :

- Saori a dix ans, et est à mon service depuis deux ans maintenant. Ses parents ont été tués dans un accident de voiture et l'orphelinat n'avait malheureusement pas les moyens de prendre quelqu'un de plus.

Père acquiesça d'un signe de tête et me dit :

- A partir de maintenant, Saori est ton amie, et tu pourras venir la voir dès que tu le demanderas.  
>- Mon neveu sera toujours le bienvenue à la Racine.<p>

Je souris légèrement aux adultes tandis que Saori semblait intimidée par la situation, ce qui la rendait encore plus adorable. Après un signe de main de la part de Danzo, Saï nous entraina jusqu'à une chambre pour que lui et Père puissent parler en toute tranquillité.  
>Une fois assis sur le lit, à côté de la jeune fille, je perdis à peu près tous mes moyens. J'avais compris ce que Père attendait de moi. Je l'avais déçu en pensant être tombé amoureux d'un garçon, alors, pour que je ne fasse plus cette erreur, il me présentait une fille que je pourrais aimer et marier quand on sera plus vieux.<br>Elle me regarda un court instant avant de demander :

- C'est toi Shukaku, alors ?

Je n'arrivai pas à répondre sur le moment. Sa voix ressemblait au chant d'un oiseau et elle m'envouta totalement.  
>En la voyant relever la tête, je me raclai la gorge et murmurai :<p>

- C'est moi. Mais tu peux m'appeler Gaara si tu veux.  
>- Il est beau ton tatouage à toi.<br>- Je l'ai depuis toujours.  
>- Moi aussi j'en ai un ! Il faisait mal au début, mais ça va mieux maintenant.<br>- Où ça ?

Elle me sourit, tira légèrement sur le haut de sa robe et me montra le tatouage sur son coeur pendant une fraction de seconde avant de dire :

- Tu es gentil, Gaara.

Je lui souris légèrement et Père entra dans la pièce pour qu'on puisse rentrer.  
>Il me promit que je la reverrais bientôt.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Je la voyais au moins une fois par semaine, mais les jours où je n'avais rien à faire, que Père était satisfait de mon entrainement, j'allais la voir dès que je le pouvais. Nous nous entendions à merveille et elle était toujours très jolie. Peu à peu, je tombai amoureux d'elle. Elle était à la fois ma meilleure amie et une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux.<br>Je pensais à elle n'importe quand. Elle hantait mes pensées, et devenait, peu à peu, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.  
>À chaque fois que je la voyais, elle me souriait. Elle portait une robe différente à chaque fois, et chacune d'entre elles lui allait comme un gant.<br>Elle était ma princesse, comme dans l'histoire qu'elle m'avait racontée. Cendrillon. Ma Cendrillon, et j'étais son prince. 

* * *

><p>Pendant deux ans, nous nous vîmes souvent, et elle ne savait pas ce que je faisais. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que je n'étais qu'un enfant qui avait besoin d'une amie. Et en retour, elle avait besoin de moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Un soir où je l'ai rejoint à la Racine, elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était effrayée et qu'elle paniquait. Elle m'attendait, comme à son habitude, dans le couloir d'entrée du club et sa robe était salie, comme si quelqu'un avait versé un liquide dessus.<br>Dès qu'elle me vit, elle sembla soulagée et vint se rassurer en me prenant dans ses bras, comme un ours en peluche. Elle pleura sur mon épaule un court instant, tremblant de tout son corps avant de murmurer :

- Protège moi Gaara !  
>- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?<br>- Un homme ! I-il m'a obligé à faire des choses et ..

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je la pris par la main en murmurant :

- Montre le moi. Dis moi qui t'a fait ça.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et me mena lentement dans le club. L'ambiance semblait encore plus malsaine que d'habitude, sans parler de la fumée qui brûlait mes poumons d'enfants.  
>Saori m'emmena jusqu'à devant un homme à l'aspect répugnant et le montra du doigt en disant :<p>

- C'est lui !

L'homme en question souriant de toutes ses dents, et je pus remarquer que plusieurs d'entre elles étaient en or. Il avait un gros cigare au coin des lèvres, un costume de très bonne qualité et une quantité de cachet assez importants posée devant lui, sur la table basse. D'une voix grave, il se moqua :

- Alors gamine, tu me ramènes ton petit copain pour qu'il te venge ?

D'un geste assuré, je récupérai mon arme de service, que je gardais toujours coincée sous mon pantalon, dans mon dos, et la pointai vers l'homme en tirant lentement sur le chien. Il éclata d'un rire gras tandis que Saori s'agrippa à mon bras en me murmurant qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ça.  
>Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers le balcon, d'où Danzo nous regardait et il hocha doucement la tête, d'un air ravi. Alors je tira, faisant sursauter Saori contre moi mais d'une main douce, je la fis poser la tête contre mon épaule pour ne pas qu'elle voit le spectacle que je venais d'offrir à tout le club.<br>J'avais tiré directement dans la tête de l'homme, sans me soucier de ma règle principale. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et à présent, son sang était réparti sur une zone de plusieurs mètres carrés, derrière lui. J'en avais sur la main, j'avais senti des goutes éclabousser mon visage mais ça n'était pas important.  
>J'avais vengé Saori.<br>Dans mon dos, alors qu'un silence morbide régnait dans le club, Danzo s'exprima :

- Que ça serve de leçon. Shukaku n'a pas de pitié.

D'un geste lent, je nettoya lentement le canon de mon arme sur le pantalon de ma victime, juste avant que les nettoyeurs viennent faire leur travail, et après avoir murmuré à Saori de fermer les yeux, je la menai lentement à l'étage pour que je puisse me débarbouiller et l'aider à se calmer.  
>Après avoir essuyé les gouttes de sang en haut du dos de Saori, celle ci me regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et murmurer :<p>

- Merci Gaara.

Je lui souris, gêné, et après avoir longuement hésité, j'imitai son geste.  
>C'était officiel, elle était mon amoureuse.<br>Une petite heure plus tard, alors que je m'étais évertué à lui changer les idées, j'entendis Père parler de l'autre côté de la porte :

- Tu sais combien tu me dois pour avoir utilisé Gaara ..  
>- Le sac est en préparation.<br>- Ça se passe bien avec Saori ?  
>- Parfaitement. Ne t'en fais pas, ton fils est très attaché.<p>

Danzo avait raison, jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire de mal, à ma Saori.

* * *

><p>L'année de mes douze ans, alors que je me préparais pour aller à la Racine, Père me fit m'asseoir en face de lui et me dit :<p>

- Dis moi, Gaara, tu as une idée de comment on fait des bébés ?

Je le regardai longuement, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait demandé ça, mais je finis par dire non de la tête, certain qu'il allait me le reprocher. Il acquiesça légèrement mais il ne cria pas. Il ne s'énerva pas et m'expliqua calmement :

- Quand un homme et une femme s'aiment beaucoup, ils décident de faire des enfant. Pour ça, ils se mettent tous les deux nus, et l'homme place son sexe dans celui de la femme. Compris ?

J'acquiesçai, pas certain d'avoir tout compris, mais je ne voulais pas provoquer la colère de mon père.  
>Il me laissa ensuite rejoindre Saori à la Racine, et après avoir obtenu la permission de Danzo, je la pris par la main et l'emmenai à l'extérieur du club pour qu'on puisse marcher tranquillement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je lui demandai :<p>

- Dis, Saori ..  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tu sais comment on fait des bébés toi ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr !<p>

Je hochai doucement la tête, commençant à penser que j'étais ignare et elle ajouta :

- Tu parles du sexe, c'est ça ?  
>- Je crois ..<br>- J'ai déjà fait, ça !

Je la regardai, choqué, et elle continua :

- Monsieur Danzo a dit que j'avais une dette très importante, alors des fois, je dois aller avec de vieux messieurs, et faire tout ce qu'ils me disent, comme les masser ou aller à la douche avec eux. Mais des fois, ils veulent plus, et je n'ai pas le droit de dire non, sinon, monsieur Danzo doit me punir.  
>- Mais .. Il ne faut pas être amoureux pour ça ?<br>- Non, pas obligé. Moi, je n'aime pas ces gens là, mais je crois que je t'aime toi.  
>- Je crois que je t'aime aussi.<p>

Elle me donna un léger baiser et nous passâmes la soirée à marcher dans les rues de la ville, les adultes s'écartant à notre passage. Ce soir là, j'avais l'impression d'être comme tous les petits garçons de mon âge.  
>Deux jours plus tard, je tuais mon père.<p>

* * *

><p>L'année de mes quatorze ans fut sûrement la pire, pour trois raisons.<p>

* * *

><p>Comme tous les soirs depuis que mon père était mort, je me rendais à la Racine pour voir Saori. Plus je vieillissais, plus j'étais attaché à elle. Elle était bizarre des fois, me disant que certains soirs, je ne devais pas venir, mais cette fois, je lui avais désobéis. J'avais besoin de la voir, parce que je me sentais étrange. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver, et je n'avais qu'elle pour en parler.<br>Alors, j'entrai dans le club, rejoignis le balcon où Danzo semblait m'attendre. Il avait ce sourire qui ne me disait rien de bon, et j'aurais dû partir, loin, mais j'étais Shukaku. Montrer de la peur ne m'était pas permis.  
>Je m'approchai de lui en demandant :<p>

- Où est Saori ?  
>- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt l'apercevoir.<p>

Et effectivement, la musique changea. Je la connaissais parfaitement, la musique du spectacle de marionnettes. Déjà, c'était l'attraction principale du club, mais à chaque fois, j'essayais de ne pas y faire attention. Je détestais ce moment.  
>Je le détestai encore plus au moment où je vis que c'était Saori qui était emmenée sur scène. Jamais je ne l'avais vue, et elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle devait participer à ça. Rapidement, je compris pourquoi elle refusait que je vienne, certaines nuits. Ça devait correspondre aux moments où c'était à son tour de monter sur scène.<br>Elle fut tournée pour qu'on lui enlève sa robe et elle fut attachée. Là, Saï s'occupa d'envoyer les télécommandes en bas et le spectacle commença.  
>Jamais je n'aurais pu être préparé à ce que je vis à cet instant.<br>Saori, ma douce Saori n'avait rien d'une fille. Oh non, je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup, mais je savais que ce que je voyais, ça n'était pas du tout le corps d'une fille.  
>Pris d'une certaine panique, je reculai sous le rire de Danzo et partis, loin de cet endroit malsain. Je fuis, encore et encore, essayant d'effacer ces images de mon esprit, mais c'était trop tard. Et celles que mon père m'avaient montrées, celle représentant des viols, des hommes ensemble vint se superposer à tout ça.<br>Et je m'en voulais. Jamais je n'aurais dû venir. Elle .. Il .. Je ne sais plus. Saori m'avait demandé de ne pas venir, et j'aurais dû l'écouter, au lieu d'écouter mes sentiments.  
>J'avais tout gâché.<p>

* * *

><p>Je décidai de me venger. Danzo avait trahi mon père, en me présentant un garçon déguisé, et non une fille, comme demandé, et je ne pouvais pas laisser cet affront impuni. Alors, comme à chaque fois que je sortais, je me préparai. Je pris mes gants de cuir, mon arme de service, mon couteau. Je cachai mes cheveux beaucoup trop voyants sous un bonnet, mes cernes sous du crayon noir et je pris la route vers la Racine.<br>Le Daimyo venait de m'offrir ma voiture, pour me récompenser de mes bons et loyaux services, et je l'utilisais pour chacun de mes déplacements. La ville était corrompue et la reconnaissait. Partout où je passais, « Shukaku » était murmuré et les gens me craignaient. J'avais cette impression de pouvoir immense qui me prenait aux tripes et absolument rien ne pouvait estomper cette sensation. Pas même la quantité phénoménale de poudre que je devais gouter pour mon daimyo, ni même les effets de manque que je ressentaient après une heure sans rien avoir pris. J'étais plus dépendant de ma position que de cette merde blanche.  
>Je ne pris pas la peine de me garer. J'arrêtai ma voiture devant la porte du club, en sortis et, en voyant que le videur avait pour projet de m'arrêter, je lui mis une balle dans le coeur. Il avait de la chance que je sois pressé, sinon, il aurait subit le même sort que celui qui avait essayé de toucher Saori, quand j'avais treize ans. J'étais cruel. J'étais un démon.<br>J'entrai rapidement dans le club et montai immédiatement au balcon de Danzo. Il était là, Saï sur ses genoux et il m'attendait. Son sourire me l'indiquait, mais il m'avait sous estimé, comme tous ceux qui avaient croisé mon chemin.  
>Quatre coups de feu rapides et ses gardes étaient au sol. Un silence de plomb se fit en bas, tandis que je changeais de chargeur et je pointai mon arme sur Danzo.<br>Il avait perdu son sourire, bien entendu et je voyais parfaitement la peur dans ses pupilles.

- G-Gaara, n'oublies pas que je suis ton parrain et ..  
>- Ta gueule ou je tire sur ton précieux Saï.<br>- Tu ne ..

Je souris et tirai une balle dans le ventre du gamin. Personne ne pouvait me dire ce que je pouvais faire ou non.  
>Le cri que lâcha Danzo déchira le silence et je m'approchai lentement en disant :<p>

- Tu as trahi la confiance de Père, et tu dois le payer.  
>- Gaara ! Attends, je peux tout expliquer ..<br>- Tu savais que c'était un garçon !  
>- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille !<p>

Je tirai sur le chien de mon arme et il fronça les sourcils en disant :

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !  
>- Père ne t'aurait jamais demandé de faire ça.<br>- Ton père m'a demandé de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait te convenir, c'est ce que j'ai fait !  
>- N'importe quoi !<p>

Saï gémit de douleur à côté de son maitre, qui essaya de poser une main sur son ventre mais d'un mouvement rapide, j'attrapai mon couteau, l'envoyai et le bras de Danzo se retrouva planté au canapé.

- L-laisse moi l'aider ! Il va mourir si ..

Mais déjà, je n'écoutais plus. Ma rage me contrôlait, et en cet instant, elle me dictait de lui faire mal. Pour qu'il souffre autant que ce que j'avais souffert en apprenant la vérité.  
>Alors je m'approchai, récupérai mon arme et la plaçai sous sa gorge en disant :<p>

- Je ne vais pas te tuer Danzo, ça serait trop facile. Mais tu vas souffrir, et perdre Saï ..  
>- Non ! Non, tout sauf ça .. Pitié Gaara, ne me l'enlève pas ! Je l'aime !<p>

Sa voix tremblante, ses yeux écarquillés, ses larmes, sa déclaration. Cet ensemble atteignit mon coeur meurtri.  
>Je ne lui enlevai pas Saï, mais il perdit un oeil, en échange, et je mutilai son bras droit afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'en servir correctement.<br>Quand cette boucherie fut achevée, j'étais couvert de sang, mais ma rage s'était estompée. Envolée, même, alors je me redressai et murmurai :

- Saï va mourir s'il ne reçoit pas de soin dans les dix minutes. Tu ferais mieux de te dépécher, parrain.

Par pitié, je récupérai son téléphone et le lui envoyai avant de sortir du club.  
>Il m'attendait. Saori, si tel était son nom. Il était là, près de ma voiture, à pleurer. Quand il me vit, il murmura mon prénom, et sa voix me sembla soudain très masculine. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, près de la porte conducteur de mon véhicule et lui murmurai :<p>

- Pars. Loin d'ici et ne reviens jamais. Ton maitre te libère.  
>- G-Gaara, je …<p>

Il voulu poser une main sur mon épaule mais je la repoussai en disant :

- Tu ne me reverras jamais.

Des sanglots lui échappèrent tandis que j'entrai dans ma voiture et je partis sans me retourner, sans même un coup d'oeil dans mes rétroviseurs.

* * *

><p>La troisième chose fut le moment où mon daimyo me convoqua afin que j'enfante. Il mourut trois mois plus tard et je fus libéré. J'étais un tueur, je ne savais faire que ça, et je devais reprendre une vie normale, loin de ma ville natale, pour éviter que mon passé me rattrape.<p>

* * *

><p>Je passai plusieurs mois en cure de désintoxication, dans un programme spécial dans lequel j'avais pu intégrer grâce à la femme du daimyo. Les docteurs n'avaient jamais vus un enfant de mon âge aussi conditionné à la cocaïne. Ils disaient que c'était un miracle que je sois encore en vie avec des doses pareilles. Ils disaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un gosse avec autant de force morale. Pendant mon sevrage, je reçu beaucoup de médicaments différents, et plusieurs souvenirs s'estompèrent. Celui de Saori, en particulier. Je ne voulais plus le voir, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui.<br>Je voulais l'oublier.  
>Encore, je dus cacher tout ça à Temari et Kankuro, et je leur dis que j'avais intégré un programme pour les jeunes illettrés, bien que je savais parfaitement lire et écrire depuis des années.<br>Et quand je fus parfaitement clean, que ma dépendance m'eut quitté, je remerciai Kioko longuement avant de lui dire adieu et de partir avec ma fratrie.  
>Pour ma nouvelle vie, mais je savais que dans cette ville, même si je revenais dix ans plus tard, je serais toujours le même.<p>

Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui.


	49. Chapter 49

Alors, pour commencer, je m'excuse encore et encore pour tout ce retard ! Je sais que je suis impardonnable, que vous attendez depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels et je n'avais pas du tout l'esprit à écrire. j'espère grandement que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire, et que vous lirais ces deux derniers chapitres avec autant de délectation que les autres !

Ensuite, je dois tout de suite vous prévenir, le chapitre 50 sera le dernier, mais je ne sais pas quand il sera posté. rapidement, j'espère, et je ferais de mon mieux pour me concentrer dessus et le publier le plus rapidement possible. J'ai, en ce moment, beaucoup de mal à apprécier ce que j'écris, et je peux passer des heures à taper, effacer, retaper sans arriver à être satisfaite, ce qui est assez énervant, à la longue ! :/

**Miss** : A vrai dire, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, étant donné que ça faisait longtemps que je l'attendais aussi, et que je n'aime pas écrire une histoire dans le désordre (même pour un chapitre hors histoire comme ça ^^)

**Alviss** : Arrête, à l'époque, il n'aimait que lui ! Ne me casse pas mon truc :p En fait, Saori est un prénom japonais féminin, et comme il est très proche de Sasori, à une lettre près, je l'ai trouvé tout à fait adopté pour un Sasori travesti par le méchant Danzo. Il a un trauma, et c'est justement pour ça qu'il a besoin de l'extérioriser en créant ses petites marionnettes. c'est comme s'il transformait ses souvenirs en "jouets", afin de pouvoir les oublier, par la suite. ça te va ? :p Désolée pour le retard ! Et tu me dois un chapitre sur msn xD

**Angel** : Merci, et désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que la fin te plaira :)

* * *

><p>Une fois que nous sommes dans la chambre d'hôtel, je vais me placer devant une des fenêtres, les mains dans mon dos et j'essaye de me calmer.<br>Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle. J'ai blessé Tobi, je le sais, et je lui dois sûrement pas mal d'explications, mais le fait est que s'il fait l'erreur de me parler maintenant, l'incident de la voiture ne sera qu'une petit altercation. Je m'en veux de ne pas savoir me contrôler, mais c'est cette ville. Tous mes souvenirs, que j'avais profondément enterrés dans mon esprit, chacune de mes victimes, reviennent me hanter, tous en même temps, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais, une fois de plus, à les effacer. Je suis un monstre. J'ai été un monstre, et il ne me faudrait pas grand chose pour le redevenir.  
>Mais je sais que je n'avais pas le choix. Je dois sauver Deidara. Je l'aime trop pour le sacrifier, et de toutes façons, si je ne le sauve pas lui, Orochimaru s'attaquera aux autres. Et je dois aussi venger la mort de Temari et de Kankuro.<br>Si seulement ils m'avaient parlé, s'ils n'avaient pas eu peur de mes réactions, ou qu'ils m'avaient fait confiance, ils seraient peut être encore en vie, tous les deux.  
>Je place une main sur le tatouage à mon poignet, un peu automatiquement.<br>Ils me manquent, aujourd'hui plus que tout. J'aurais voulu les mettre en sécurité, eux aussi. Après tout, j'ai envoyé tout le groupe loin d'ici, chez un contact de confiance qui avait une grosse dette envers moi. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, de toutes façons, surtout quand il verra Sasori. Le fait est que ce contact était l'intendant qui s'occupait des enfants, à l'époque, et je lui ai sauvé la vie, bien que j'aurais dû le tuer, parce que Sasori me l'avait demandé. J'avais eu l'ordre, en matinée, de l'abattre, mais quand j'en avais parlé à Sasori, il m'avait expliqué que c'était une des personnes les plus gentilles et les plus normales qu'il connaissait. Alors, je ne l'avais pas tué, j'avais failli à ma mission et j'ai été puni pour ça.  
>Mais je ne le regrette pas.<br>J'attrape lentement le manche de mon couteau en entendant plusieurs personnes arriver dans le couloir.  
>Je ne sais pas combien de temps est ce que ça fait que je suis là, à penser à tout ça, et ce sont sûrement les hommes de Danzo qui arrivent. Cet hôtel est sous sa juridiction, ça ne peut de toutes façons pas être Orochimaru.<br>J'entends Tobi sursauter légèrement quand on toque à la porte et je vais ouvrir. Je reconnais rapidement certains hommes, tandis que d'autres semblent nouveau, alors je les fais entrer. Ils tirent derrière eux de grosses valises noires, plus lourdes les unes que les autres.  
>Je referme la porte quand j'ai fait signe à un des hommes de rester dehors pour monter la garde et un des hommes que je connais s'incline devant moi en disant :<p>

- Nous venons sous l'ordre de Danzo.  
>- Je sais. Montrez moi ce que vous avez.<p>

L'homme claque des doigts et les autres ouvrent les valises.  
>Il y a pas mal de choix, on dirait, et Danzo n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens.<br>L'homme indique la première valise en disant :

- Votre McMillan Tac-50, avec lunette à vision nocturne.  
>- C'est celui que j'utilisais ?<br>- Oui, Danzo a payé le prix fort pour le récupérer.

J'acquiesce et il montre ensuite la seconde valise en disant :

- M16 et ..  
>- Non.<p>

Il blêmit un peu avant de m'indiquer la dernière valise et ce que j'y vois me plait assez.

- Cinq kilogrammes de C-4 et vingt détonateurs électriques à activation radio-commandé. Six grenades à main, deux flashs, et …

Je souris en récupérant des chargeurs pour mon Glock, et en place un directement dans mon arme avant de grogner :

- Et la dernière mallette ?

Je désigne un des hommes resté un peu à l'écarte depuis le début et il s'approche en ouvrant son attaché-case. À l'intérieur s'y trouve un téléphone portable dernier cri, ainsi qu'un récepteur et ce que j'identifie comme une petite caméra montée sur une oreillette.  
>L'homme qui parle depuis le début me fait signe de les prendre en disant :<p>

- Danzo a insisté sur le fait que vous deviez les emporter pour qu'il puisse visionner votre attaque en direct.  
>- Et le récepteur ?<br>- Il a pensé que votre ami aimerait voir ça, lui aussi.

Je regarde alors Tobi, qui n'a pas bougé depuis notre retour et il acquiesce doucement, alors je fais signe aux hommes d'installer le récepteur sur la télévision de l'hôtel et teste rapidement la caméra avant de l'éteindre pour pouvoir me préparer. Je renvoie les hommes de la chambre, gardant le sniper ainsi que les grenades et le C-4 et vais rapidement me changer pour enfiler ma tenue d'infiltration habituelle.  
>Je prépare ensuite un sac dans lequel je place les charges explosives ainsi que les grenades, puis j'installe le sniper sur mon dos, mon Glock à la ceinture et je relève les yeux vers Tobi.<br>Depuis qu'on est rentrés, il est assis sur le lit, la tête basse, les bras entourant ses jambes et je crois que malgré tout ce qu'il a vu et entendu, il n'est pas vraiment habitué à tout ça. Alors je m'approche lentement de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule et murmure :

- Je vais te ramener Deidara.

Il ne répond pas et se pelotonne un peu plus sur lui même alors je soupire, récupère mon glock et le lui mets en main en disant :

- Tu as juste à viser et appuyer sur la détente. C'est comme en Airsoft. Quand je suis parti, tu fermes les volets, la porte à clé si ça peut t'aider.

Je soupire en le voyant trembler légèrement alors je l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux et murmure :

- Tout ira bien.  
>- T-tu ..<br>- Je sais. Mais c'est bientôt terminé.  
>- Tu es un monstre ..<br>- Je sais Tobi, je le sais parfaitement, et je t'avais prévenu.

Il sert les dents et je caresse doucement sa joue en disant :

- Après tout ça, je disparaitrais de ta vie, si tu le veux. Je te rends Deidara, je le quitte et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Vous serez tous en sécurité, comme ça.

Il ferme les yeux un court instant avant de me jeter un regard noir en grognant :

- Ramène moi Deidara, on verra après.  
>- Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça.<p>

Il acquiesce et je murmure :

- Je n'allumerai la caméra qu'une fois en place.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et sors de la chambre.  
>Je sais qu'Orochimaru m'attend, et il était d'ailleurs plutôt confiant, au téléphone. Il doit avoir une bonne raison de l'être, mais à part la présence d'Haku, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être.<br>Ensuite, Haku, si Père l'a vraiment entrainé, il ne peut pas être plus fort que moi. En tous cas, c'est très improbable. Et même s'il l'est, il n'a sûrement pas la même motivation que moi. Après tout, je suis parti pour sauver l'homme que j'aime, et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher.  
>J'essaye de ne pas sourire en voyant les gens s'écarter pour me laisser passer. Tous les habitants de cette ville ont déjà au moins vu une arme, et même si la plupart ne pensent même pas à sortir, le soir, d'autres sont assez fou pour tenter et ça se termine souvent mal.<br>Je rejoins rapidement ma voiture, place le fusil ainsi que le sac sur la banquette arrière et prends la route vers le port. Orochimaru n'a sûrement pas changé l'emplacement de ses bureaux, et je m'y rends directement. Il sait déjà sûrement que j'arrive, que je suis armé. Alors tant pis pour la discrétion, je roule sans faire attention aux limitations, je n'ai, de toutes façons, rien à perdre.  
>Je ne vais pas au port directement, mais sur la petite falaise le surplombant. Je préfère dégager la voie avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, pour baisser les risques. Contre Haku, je ferais sûrement le poids. Contre la milice privée d'Orochimaru, c'est quasi impossible.<br>Une fois sur la falaise, je récupère mon matériel et vais m'allonger au bord pour installer mon sniper et allumer la petite caméra. Je dispose les balles près de moi, charge mon arme. J'ai de la chance, les conditions sont idéales. Pas de vent, une vue bien dégagée.  
>Je regarde dans la lunette et ralentis ma respiration pour me détendre au maximum. Il y a une dizaine d'hommes en patrouille autour du batiment, trois à l'entrée principale, un à chaque fenêtre. On dirait qu'Orochimaru ne m'a pas sous estimé. Ou bien, il veut seulement se débarrasser d'eux.<br>Je tire une fois. Une seconde, et une troisième sur une des patrouille, touche parfaitement à chaque fois et attends que les autres s'approchent pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je tire à nouveau, descendant un à un les hommes de main de l'enfoiré qui a tué ma soeur et mon frère, jusqu'à avoir la voie totalement dégagée.  
>Ça ne me fait rien de tuer. Autrefois, j'aurais souris, j'aurais été excité par ça, cherchant de nouvelles cibles en regardant les passants courir comme des fourmis dont on viendrait de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Non, tout ce qui me reste, c'est un fout amer dans la bouche, en pensant que peut être, ces hommes avaient de la famille.<br>Après quelques secondes à essayer de refouler mes sentiments, je laisse mon arme en plan et descends de la falaise lentement, en assurant mes prises en réfléchissant à l'endroit où Orochimaru aurait put installer Deidara. À l'époque, nous avions l'habitude de mettre les prisonniers dans un des frigos pour que le froid les fasse parler mais là, Orochimaru a besoin de moi, et il sait que pour me convaincre, il va devoir relâcher Deidara devant mes yeux. Il sait aussi que je peux être cruel quand on fait du mal aux personnes que j'aime.

Une fois en bas de la falaise, je récupère le C-4 dans mon sac et vais en disposer, tout autour de la bâtisse avant d'y entrer. Je repère directement les caméras de surveillance, et je sais que, de toutes façons, je vais bientôt avoir de la visite, mais j'avance lentement, longeant les contenaires rouillés à la peinture écaillée. Il y a eu des changements, bien entendu, mais je suis sûre d'une chose.  
>Orochimaru aura gardé le bureau à l'espèce d'étage. Je sais qu'il l'a toujours convoité. Alors je m'y rends, ne prends même pas la peine de toquer, ou me faire discret et ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied en récupérant une des grenades dans mon sac. J'entre dans la pièce et il n'a pas changé.<br>Toujours le même parquet au sol, les murs couverts de tableaux volés, le grand bureau en bois foncé, imposant, assorti aux armoires, bibliothèques et autres meubles, une porte à gauche, menant vers ce qui était une chambre. La seule chose en plus, c'est le grand vivarium, au fond de la pièce, prenant toute la largeur du mur, où semble vivre un serpent blanc.  
>Orochimaru n'a pas changé, lui non plus. Ils est installé à son bureau, les mains jointes, un sourire aux lèvres. Il a toujours son teint blafard, les jours creuses, de petits yeux verts, et ses cheveux semblant toujours gras. Il porte un costume hors de prix, une grosse montre au poignet droit.<br>Son sourire s'étire quand il me voit, et il murmure, de sa voix vicelarde :

- Bonsoir Gaara .. Je t'attendais plus tôt …  
>- Où est Deidara ?<br>- Au chaud, ne t'en fais pas.

J'allais avancer d'un pas mais il sourit en murmurant :

- Ne me prends pas pour un abruti et ne bouge pas de là où tu es, je vais te le montrer.

Il récupère une télécommande dans un de ses tiroirs, appuie sur un des boutons et un écran, à sa droite, posée sur une petit table, et l'image d'une caméra de surveillance apparaît immédiatement pour montrer Deidara, dans ce qui ressemble à une cage, ligoté et bâillonné, sous surveillance de deux gardes armés. Il n'a pas l'air blessé, ce qui est un bon signe.

- Tu vois, ton blondinet va bien. Alors pose ce que tu as dans la main, et envoie ton sac sur le côté.  
>- Et si je refuse ?<p>

Immédiatement, je sens le canon d'un revolver se poser sur l'arrière de mon crâne et sers les dents tandis qu'Orochimaru sourit en disant :

- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te présenter Haku, n'est ce pas ?

Je soupire, descend lentement le sac de mon dos, y replace la grenade avant de l'envoyer sur le côté en disant :

- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est, ton problème, Oro ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de me voir à ma juste valeur.

D'un mouvement rapide, je me tourne en attrapant le poignet d'Haku, me place dans son dos et saisis son second poignet pour le mettre à genoux en lui faisant une clé de bras. Je lui fais viser mon sac plein de grenade en posant mon index sur le sien, sur la gâchette et relève les yeux vers Orochimaru qui n'a pas perdu son sourire.  
>Il semble même sur le point d'exploser de rire.<br>Il pose une main sur sa bouche pour essayer de se retenir, avant de se lever pour aller se servir un whisky, alors je pointe l'arme vers lui en grognant :

-Ne bouge pas.  
>- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me descendre ?<br>- Au moins, je serais débarrassé.  
>-Tellement de confiance en toi. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé. Haku ?<p>

Alors que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, Haku me fait passer au dessus de lui avant de me plaquer au sol. Je me débats comme je peux, mais on dirait que je manque vraiment d'exercice, parce qu'il me maitrise d'un genoux entre les omoplates, et m'oblige à placer le canon de l'arme sur mon crane, faisant craquer plusieurs de mes articulations.  
>Comme je peux, je lui jette un regard, et mon coeur manque un battement.<br>C'est lui. L'homme étrange, venu me parler à la veillée de Temari et Kankuro. Il a tellement .. changé. Bien sûr, il a toujours ses longs cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux noisettes, mais son visage est devenu beaucoup plus masculin.  
>D'ailleurs, il ne prolonge pas le contact plus longtemps et tire sur le chien du pistolet en relevant la tête vers Orochimaru, attendant un ordre.<br>Le daimyo prend alors tout son temps pour boire son verre, tandis que j'essaye de me calmer, puis, il s'approche, d'un pas lent, récupère l'oreillette, et la pointe vers lui en disant :

- Bonsoir Danzo .. Dis moi, tu avais tellement confiance en ce gamin que tu l'as envoyé si peu armé ? Et tu croyais vraiment qu'après tellement de temps d'apathie, il serait toujours au niveau de son apogée ?

Il émet un petit sifflement, proche du rire, avant de se redresser, se rapprocher du bureau et poser l'oreillette sur le meuble en disant :

- Alors, Gaara, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air très coopératif, mh ?  
>- L-libère Deidara, et je ferais tout …<br>- Oh, tu bégayes, maintenant ? On dirait qu'il t'a vraiment affaibli, hein ? Dis moi, lequel d'entre vous fait la femme ?

Je sers les dents et il sourit en disant :

- Attends, laisse moi deviner. C'est lui, non ? Avec un cul comme le sien, je suis certain que c'est l'extase pour toi, à chaque fois ! Je devrais peut être lui rendre visite, tu ne crois pas ? Et l'essayer, pour voir ce que tu lui trouves …  
>- NE LE TOUCHE PAS !<br>- Vas-y, fais ressortir Shukaku ! Tu as toujours été plus combattif que ça ! Je me souviens quand ton père parlait de toi … Toujours en train de dire que tu pouvais faire mieux .. Qu'est ce qu'il doit être déçu …

Je me débats un peu et il éclate de rire avant de murmurer :

- Allez, Shuka, tu te débats moins que ton blond, là. Demande à Haku, il s'est pris de bons coups quand il l'a embarqué ..

Cette fois, j'arrive à me dégager un poing, que je vais directement écraser sur l'entrejambe d'Haku et je le repousse, attrape son arme et le vise tandis qu'il essaye de repousser la douleur.  
>Alors, je relève les yeux vers Orochimaru, respirant profondément, et il grogne :<p>

- Oui, ça, c'est le Shukaku que je connais. Allez, tue le maintenant .. Montre à tout le monde que tu es un grand … Montre à ton cher Madara comment tu as tué les hommes qui fouillaient l'appartement de ta soeur, devant les yeux de ton bien aimé .. Montre lui !

Je relève le pistolet vers Orochimaru, et tire une balle en plein dans son coeur.  
>Sous l'impact, il va se retrouve allongé sur le bureau et ne bouge plus alors j'abaisse le revolver, soulagé d'avoir fait mon travail.<br>Jusqu'à ce qu'un … bébé se mette à pleurer. Assez fortement pour que ça vienne de la pièce d'à côté. À ce pleur s'ajoute le rire d'Orochimaru, qui se redresse lentement, grimaçant légèrement, et il se frotte doucement le torse en disant :

- Je ne m'y ferais jamais, à ces pare-balles .. Je suis sûr que tu m'as cassé une côte.

Haku en profite pour me désarmer et Orochimaru grogne :

- Bon, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir coopérer, je vais sortir mon plan de secours ! Amenez la.

La porte sur la gauche s'ouvre, et un des hommes de main en sort, suivi d'une jeune femme que je ne connais pas, portant un bébé dans les bras. Il a quelque chose comme un an, sûrement, mais je ne m'y connais pas, en bébé. Orochimaru s'en approche, pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et il lui murmure :

- Alors ? Content de voir tonton Oro .. Mais oui ma belle !

Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure, mais je suis incapable de penser à quelque chose de précis. Alors, Orochimaru prends une des mains du bébé, la fait me saluer et murmure :

- Regarde, Hazuki, c'est qui ça, là bas ? C'est papa ? Oh oui, c'est ton papa !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et mon coeur s'arrête au moment où le bébé me regarde.  
>Elle a les yeux bleus-verts, et ils ont quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Comme quand je me regarde dans un miroir pour m'appliquer de l'eye liner. Exactement mes yeux.<br>Elle sourit, et je perds connaissance, à cause d'un coup puissant porté à l'arrière de ma tête.

* * *

><p><em>La suite et fin le plus rapidement possible ;)<em>


	50. Chapter 50

Le chapitre que vous attendez tous depuis beaucoup trop longtemps ^^  
>Je ferais ma parlote à la fin du chapitre mais je vais y mettre des spoilers donc lisez le chapitre d'abord :)<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille, difficilement à cause de ma tête douloureuse, je sens un sol froid sous ma joue, mes mains liées dans mon dos. Après un court moment durant lequel j'essaye de reprendre le fil de mes pensées, je me redresse comme je peux jusqu'à une position assise et j'entends un petit rire s'élever derrière moi alors je tourne la tête pour voir Haku.<br>Je suis dans le même genre de cage que semblait être Deidara, mais il n'est pas là. Il fait assez noir alors je pense être dans une pièce à part, sûrement blindée pour éviter de m'échapper.  
>Haku s'approche des barreaux et je grogne :<p>

- Elle .. ne peut pas être la mienne. La fille s'était suicidée et ..  
>- Je l'ai écrite moi même, cette lettre. Par contre oui, elle est bien morte, à cause d'une hémorragie interne lors de l'accouchement.<br>- Pourquoi tu fais ça Haku ?  
>- Pourquoi ? Tu oses demander pourquoi ?<p>

Il a l'air blessé alors j'acquiesce et de rage, il frappe les barreaux avec son arme et hurle :

- A cause de toi !  
>- Mais je ne …<br>- Oh arrête, je sais tout ! Orochimaru m'a tout dit !

Je me tourne vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux et il marche quelques pas d'un air agacé avant de dire :

- Tu as parlé à ton père pour que je sois viré. Tu lui as dit que tu me détestais et que si je ne partais pas, tu allais me tuer.  
>- Non, ça n'est pas vrai.<br>- Ne me mens pas ! J'ai souffert pendant des années à cause de ça !  
>- Mais …<br>- Tu avais dit que tu m'aimais !  
>- C'était le cas ! C'est pour ça qu'il t'a fait partir ! Il ne voulait pas d'une tarlouze en fils !<p>

Il me regarde un court moment dans les yeux avant de soupirer et dire :

- Je ne te crois pas.

Et il sort de la pièce sans un dernier regard alors je soupire longuement et ferme les yeux pour essayer d'échafauder un plan.  
>Mais honnêtement, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à cette Hazuki. Ses yeux étaient clairement comme les miens, et ça serait tout à fait du genre d'Orochimaru de monter un plan pareil pour être sûr de me récupérer, un jour où l'autre. C'est un pervers maniaque et il est capable d'attendre des années pour mettre un plan en marche.<br>En y repensant, je dois avouer que j'ai ressenti un petit quelque chose au moment où elle m'a regardée. Comme si mon corps tout entier savait qu'elle était ma fille.  
>J'ai seize ans et je suis père. Et sûrement à la rue, vue ma dernière conversation avec Tobi. Je comprends qu'il veuille m'éloigner, je crois que malgré tout ce qu'il a vu, là, ça en est trop. Et s'il faut, je peux très bien acheter une maison, mais me passer de Deidara ? Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Comme je ne sais pas si je saurais élever une petite fille sans aide. Temari aurait su quoi faire.<br>Après une petite heure, la porte s'ouvre et je sens mon coeur faire un bon en voyant Deidara, maintenu par deux hommes, un bâillon dans la bouche. Ils le sont entrer dans ma cellule sans la moindre douceur avant de repartir en souriant. Sans attendre, je vais passer mes bras devant moi en me tortillant un peu avant d'aller enlever le bâillon de mon blond et le prendre dans mes bras en murmurant :

- Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets. Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
>- N-non .. je crois que ça va .. mh.<p>

Je soupire de soulage et l'embrasse avant de le serrer contre moi, rassuré. De lui même, il me détache les mains et murmure :

- Je me suis défendu, mh.  
>- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu en as dans les tripes quand tu t'y mets.<p>

Il sourit légèrement et je l'embrasse sur le front en disant :

- Je .. Dei, quand on sera sorti, je ne ..  
>- Je refuse que tu me quittes, mh.<br>- Je n'ai encore rien dit.  
>- Je te connais, mh. Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal alors tu ne vois que ça comme solution, non ? Mais ça n'arrivera pas.<br>- Mais je .. J'ai dit à Tobi que je partirais. Il est très choqué et j'ai vu à quel point il était …  
>- Il changera d'avis parce que si tu pars, il me perds, mh. Et il m'aime trop pour ça.<p>

Je souris, involontairement et le sers un peu plus contre lui, fourrant le nez dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant que je l'aime.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, je murmure à son oreille :<p>

- La prochaine fois que la porte est ouverte, j'agis et je veux que tu te planques dans un coin en protégeant ta tête. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour désarmer les gardes et éviter les coups de feu. Et tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher, ok ?  
>- D'accord.<p>

Je souris et il soupire longuement en posant la tête sur mon épaule d'un air fatigué, alors je me mets à caresser doucement sa tête pour le rassurer un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais il ne me semble pas si choqué que ça. En tous cas, il ne le montre pas.  
>Après quelques heures, j'entends des clés dans la serrure de la porte et deux gardes entrent.<p>

- Shukaku, suis nous.

Doucement, je repousse Deidara qui va se planquer comme je lui ai dit et je me lève pour faire face aux hommes. Ils sont armés, mais n'ont pas l'air très futés. Quand le premier déverrouille la porte, j'attrape sa chemise pour le tirer avec force contre les barreaux et l'assommer et me sers du corps comme pare-balle et ainsi éviter plusieurs coups de feu avant de récupérer l'arme à ma portée pour tirer sur le deuxième homme.  
>Une fois l'action passée, je soupire longuement et fais signe à Deidara de rester là tandis que je ramasse les armes et sors de la cellule. Après un dernier coup d'oeil vers Deidara, je sors de la pièce et regarde autour de moi. Je suis en sous-sol on dirait. Il fait sombre, il n'y a pas de fenêtres et les seules lumières viennent de néons qui clignotent légèrement.<br>J'avance doucement jusqu'à entendre des pas et Haku dire assez fort pour que sa voix résonne dans le hangar :

- Rends toi Gaara ! Tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire !  
>- Je ne travaillerais jamais pour Oro !<br>- Tu n'es plus Kazekage depuis longtemps, tu t'es ramolli !

Je ne réponds pas alors il rit et dit :

- J'ai vu des vidéos de tes entrainements. Tu étais si .. puissant ! Tu tirais sans cligner et tu ne ratais jamais une cible ! J'avais imaginé que tu resterais cette légende mais .. tu m'as trahi et tu t'es entiché de faibles …

Sa voix se rapproche peu à peu de ma position et je le sais, il sera bientôt à ma hauteur.

- Deidara le premier !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me décale de ma position, posant le canon de mon arme sur son front. Il sourit en faisant de même et murmure :

- Tu es devenu tellement émotif ! C'est juste ..  
>- Haku, écoute moi .. Je ne savais vraiment pas !<br>- Conneries !  
>- Je te le jure .. je ne savais pas que mon père avait continué à t'entrainer ! C'est Danzo qui me l'a avoué !<br>- Danzo ? Ce fils de pute m'a violé, pour faire plaisir à Saï !

Je me sens frissonner d'horreur mais je murmure :

- Haku, je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Je peux …  
>- TA GUEULE ! TU AS FAIS ASSEZ DE MAL COMME CA !<p>

Sa voix résonne un instant dans le hangar et je n'attends pas plus. Je sais que ça ne me donnera que quelques minutes, mais c'est déjà ça. D'un coup de crosse sur le front, je l'assomme avec force, créant une plaie sur sa peau pâle et soupire de soulagement avant de monter à l'étage afin d'éliminer chaque garde qui se met sur mon chemin.

Je le sais. Après ce soir, je ne serais plus jamais le même. Avant, je tuais par plaisir, j'adorais ça, voir la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de mes victimes.  
>Mais ça n'est plus le cas. Je suis tellement .. vide. Vide de toute cette cruauté qui me rongeait l'esprit. Je ne serais plus jamais Shukaku. C'est la dernière fois de ma vie que je revêts ce déguisement. Je sais que j'ai promis à Danzo que je lui répondrais, des fois, lui donnerais des indications, mais rien de plus. Je le convaincrai de ne pas m'appeler toutes les cinq minutes. Je ne veux plus vivre sous la menace que mon passé me rattrape.<p>

Ce soir, Shukaku mourra, en même temps qu'Orochimaru. Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives, et je sais que je peux vivre normalement.

Cette année, je suis allé au lycée, j'ai apprécié certains cours, l'ambiance, les gens, un peu. J'ai rencontré des gens formidables, qui ont aussi des problèmes, un passé difficile. Certains sont devenus des amis, mes vrais premiers amis, avec une relation saine, d'autres sont devenus beaucoup plus que ça, comme Hidan qui est comme mon grand frère, ou Tobi, qui est comme mon père.  
>Et Deidara. Deidara est sûrement la rencontre la plus importante de ma vie. L'étincelle qui a ouvert mon coeur et mon esprit à une nouvelle perspective, celle d'être aimé par quelqu'un, sans limite et sans retenue. Saori était différente. Sasori était différent.<br>Avec mon blond, je me sens entier, comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Et je sais que je mourrais si je le perdais.  
>Et puis, j'ai perdu Temari et Kankuro. La seule famille qui me restait, tués par cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé leur dire. À quel point je les aimais, même si je ne le montrais pas, à quel point ils étaient importants pour moi. J'aurais tout fait, même vendre mon âme pour eux. Pour qu'ils vivent et qu'ils soient heureux. Je ne savais rien. Je n'ai jamais appris à les connaître, et je le regrette. Je ne savais pas la date d'anniversaire de Temari, je ne savais pas si Kankuro préférait les blondes ou les brunes. Ils étaient comme des étrangers dans ma vie et pourtant, je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir plus. Je me contentais de ce qu'ils me donnaient.<br>Ils auraient pu refuser de s'occuper de moi, et je le sais parfaitement. Temari savait que j'étais un monstre, Kankuro me craignait, quand je m'énervais mais ils sont quand même rester à mes côtés.  
>Et parce que j'ai tourné le dos à mon passé au lieu de l'enterrer, je risque de perdre Tobi et Deidara et mes amis. Que vont-ils dire quand je reviendrais ? Tobi semblait tellement choqué. Écouter des histoires de meurtre, de torture, c'est une chose. Être au milieu de la ville la plus dangereuse au pays, et laisser sa vie entre les mains d'un gamin un peu fou en est une autre.<p>

J'aurais pu refuser de retourner les voir, j'aurais dû, pour ne pas que ça arrive, mais serais-je celui que je suis aujourd'hui ? Non, certainement pas, parce que sans mes amis, je serais resté le gosse bizarre au fond de la classe que tout le monde éviter.

Sans eux, je serais toujours Shukaku à temps plein.

Mais maintenant, je peux entrevoir l'avenir. Deidara a dit qu'il resterait avec moi, quoiqu'il se passe. Et j'ai Hazuki. J'ai une fille. Je ne l'ai pas voulu, je crois que c'est assez éloquent, mais je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner, même si je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'elle. J'apprendrais. J'engagerais une aide à domicile pour m'aider, je me débrouillerais. Je lui ferais une belle chambre aussi. Une chambre de princesse dans laquelle elle pourra s'épanouir, loin du sang et de la mort.  
>Je ne me souviens plus du visage de sa mère. Mes souvenirs de cette nuit sont flous dans ma mémoire mais j'espère, au plus profond de moi même, que ma fille sera belle. Ou mieux. Je sais qu'elle sera belle.<br>Je me vois déjà au milieu d'un parc, avec Deidara près de moi et Hazuki jouant dans un bac à sable. Mon blond sourirait en la voyant essayer de faire un château et moi, je serais heureux, avec une famille, ou un début au moins. Les gens penseront qu'elle est la petite soeur d'un de nous, mais ça ne sera pas grave. Elle sera ma princesse.

J'arrive enfin à l'escalier qui mène à l'appartement d'Orochimaru. Un garde sort et je lui colle une balle dans la tête. Je ne m'occupe plus de mes règles, elles ne comptent plus.  
>J'entre dans le bureau sans attendre, toise Orochimaru qui semblait m'attendre. Bien sûr, il a suivit mon arrivée avec ses caméras de surveillance.<br>Au poids de mon arme, je dirais qu'il ne me reste qu'une balle. La dernière que je tirerais, et elle sera pour lui.  
>Je lève doucement mon arme, la pointant vers lui et il murmure :<p>

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Gaara ? Me tuer ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu crois que ça réglera tes problèmes, que les gens oublieront Shukaku ?  
>- Moi, je l'oublierais. Où est Hazuki ?<br>- Juste à côté, pourquoi ? Tu la veux en spectatrice ?  
>- Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité.<br>- Ça aurait été tellement simple Gaara, si tu avais dit oui sans rechigner.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et je me retourne vivement pour voir Haku entrer, me pointant de son arme avec Deidara en pare-balle, le tenant d'un bras sous la gorge. Je tourne mon arme vers lui, menaçant en regardant mon blond dans les yeux. Il a l'air terrorisé. Il est terrorisé.

- Gaara, tu n'as plus qu'une balle, tu le sais très bien.

Ma lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement.

- Tu as le choix. Tu me tues et Haku s'occupe de ton blond juste après ou tu tues Haku et je m'occupe de lui.

Il sort une arme de son bureau, la pointe sur Deidara. Je sais qu'il sait viser, il sait que je sais. Il ne bluffe pas, il le fera.  
>Mon coeur est tiraillé. Si je tue Haku, Deidara meurt, si je tue Orochimaru, Deidara meurt. Non, non, c'était pas prévu comme ça.<br>Lentement, très lentement, j'abaisse mon arme, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu es devenu si sentimental …

Et la relève pour la poser sur ma tempe. C'est moi qu'il veut. C'est moi qui ait le plus de valeur à ses yeux dans cette pièce et si moi je meurs, il perd. Si je me tire une balle, il n'aura plus de raison de tuer Deidara et il le relâchera.  
>Je tourne doucement les yeux vers Deidara, qui sanglote assez lamentablement, mais si je me retenais pas, je serais dans le même état que lui. Mes jambes sont cotonneuses, mon esprit ralenti. C'est .. Je crois que c'est la fin. Ma fin.<p>

- Je t'aime Dei. Je suis désolé pour tout.

Il hoche la tête, sûrement incapable de parler à cause de sa gorge serrée et je tire lentement sur le chien de mon arme.

- Gaara ! Ne fais pas ça, on peut encore discuter !  
>- « Parle, si tu as des mots plus forts que le silence, ou garde le silence »<p>

Je ferme les yeux et un coup de feu résonne dans la pièce.  
>Du sang est projeté, un corps meurt. Un bébé se met à pleurer.<p>

Mais ça n'est pas le mien. Je suis toujours vivant. Mon coeur bat mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est mort. Deidara .. Deidara !  
>Je rouvre les yeux mais mon blond est en vie. En larmes mais il est vivant, et intact.<br>Mon regard tombe alors sur l'arme d'Haku, qui dégage une légère fumée, signe qu'il a tiré et je tourne les yeux vers le bureau, juste pour voir Orochimaru, le crâne explosé, le corps contre le vivarium.  
>Je regarde à nouveau Haku :<p>

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi !  
>- Il faut savoir faire la part des choses pour les personnes qu'on aime.<p>

Mon coeur semble s'arrêter quand il tourne le regard vers moi et Deidara se dégage de son étreinte pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je regarde mon arme avant de la décharger et l'envoyer sur le côté afin de rendre son étreinte à mon amant.

- C'est terminé. Tout est terminé.

Après un baiser brouillon, je murmure à Deidara de rester là et me rends dans la pièce d'à côté. Hazuki est assise dans un petit lit et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. La nourrice est partie, sûrement pour sauver sa peau. J'attrape une couverture, soulève la petite en l'y enroulant et la sers contre moi pour la calmer.

- Shh, papa est là, tout va bien ma belle ..

Je frotte doucement son dos avant de rejoindre le bureau, repère mon sac près du fauteuil alors j'y fouille un instant et récupère la télécommande qui sert à activer mes détonateurs.  
>Je retourne ensuite près de Deidara qui m'interroge du regard mais d'un sourire, je lui explique que je lui expliquerais et je lui donne ma fille avant de m'approcher d'Haku, qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je lui fais abaisser son arme, la lâcher et murmure :<p>

- Je ne peux peut être pas te rendre tes sentiments Haku, je sais que ça sera douloureux mais .. Je peux t'aider à reprendre ta vie. Tout reprendre du début et nous serons amis.

Il tourne les yeux vers moi et sourit légèrement avant de murmurer :

- J-je crois que je pourrais m'y faire.

Je hoche la tête, murmure que nous devons sortir et reprends ma fille dans mes bras pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de mener le trio en dehors du hangar. En prenant le chemin qui mène à la falaise où nous attend ma voiture, Deidara demande :

- C'est terminé alors ?  
>- Tout est terminé.<br>- Et c'est quoi, ta télécommande ?  
>- Oh .. Appuie sur le bouton, tu vas adorer.<p>

Je la lui donne et protège Hazuki contre mon torse en posant une main sur son oreille visible.  
>Deidara regarde un instant le bouton avant d'appuyer dessus et le résultat est immédiat.<br>Des explosions énormes s'élèvent du hangar, le détruisant ainsi totalement et des flammes s'en élèvent rapidement. Deidara lance une acclamation euphorique en levant les bras et regarde un instant l'incendie, les yeux brillants avant de regarder la petite télécommande et la glisser dans sa poche.  
>Il revient ensuite me prendre la main et m'embrasse sur la joue tandis que j'échange un regard amusé avec Haku.<p>

Je ne peux pas dire qu'on pourra reprendre une vie pareille à celle que nous avions avant ça. Mais, j'ai enterré mon passé, et il n'y a plus que le présent qui compte. Et mon avenir, aux côtés des personnes que j'aime.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Bon ! mon dernier chapitre, enfin.<p>

Je vais être sincère, il n'est pas ressorti comme je l'avais imaginé, mais je pense qu'il est bien comme ça. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et a soulagé votre attente et votre frustration ^^  
>Une nouvelle fois, je m'excuse platement pour l'attente, je sais que ça a été difficile pour certains et je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'avaient encouragée, voire reproché mon retard. Toutes les reviews un peu rageuses m'ont aidée à me lancer dans ce dernier chapitre =)<br>Je tiens aussi à remercier mes lectrices et lecteurs fidèles, qu'ils me suivent depuis le début de l'histoire ou seulement depuis un certain chapitre. Je ne vous nommerais pas, j'ai bien trop peur d'oublier des pseudo mais j'espère que vous vous reconnaitrez.

[**SPOIL**]

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris le retournement de situation, venant d'Haku, c'est assez simple, en fait. Dans le manga, Haku se sacrifie pour celui qu'il aime, Zabuza, et je voulais reprendre cette idée, en voyant Haku tuer son "maitre" au nom de ses sentiments, bien que contradictoires pour Gaara. Il le déteste, pour ce qu'il lui a fait, mais il est toujours amoureux de lui et il ne voulait pas le voir mourir alors il a préféré tuer Orochimaru afin de ne pas voir Gaara mourir.  
>Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux à lui faire dire dans le chapitre, d'où la petite explication, mais j'espère quand même que certains auront compris sans l'explication ^^<p>

[/**SPOIL**]

Voila, "Mais qu'est c qu'ils t'ont fait Gaara ?" s'arrête là après 200 mille mots et six mois de publication régulière, quoique chaotique à la fin ^^.  
>Pour ce qui est de mes prochaines histoires, je ferais une mise à jour bientôt sur mon profile pour annoncer ce que je vais publier, ce que j'ai écris et ce que je ferais =)<p>

Merci à mes lecteurs, sans vous, j'aurais perdu l'envie d'écrire.

Sylencia


	51. Epilogue

Certains l'avaient demandés, l'inspiration m'est venue ! Un épilogue pour cette looongue fiction =)  
>Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews, en tous cas pas ce soir, mais merci à toutes et à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi. Merci aux reviewers, m'ayant fait rire, froncer les sourcils, ou même sourire et j'espère que l'histoire restera dans votre mémoire :p<br>L'épilogue est assez long mais il ferme la boucle, je suppose. j'ai pensé à une suite mais puor l'instant, rien n'est sûr. il se peut aussi que j'ajoute un petit chapitre où je parlerais de l'inspiration sur cette fic, les idées abandonnées pour celles ci, mes aides mémoire et tout ce qui m'a servi pour l'écrire !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et j'espère vous revoir au travers de mes autres fictions. :)

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Nous sommes le quatre septembre, et c'est le premier jour d'école de ma fille d'amour. Je l'y ai emmenée ce matin, elle a découvert d'autres enfants de son âge, sa maitresse qui m'a semblé adorable, quoique surprise quand j'ai annoncé que j'étais son père, sans parler du moment quand j'ai salué ma puce, les larmes aux yeux, ému de la laisser seule pour la première fois.<br>Oui, bon, je peux paraître gâteux, mais depuis un an et demi qu'elle est sous ma garde, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.  
>Un an et demi parce que pendant deux mois, elle a dû rester dans un foyer, le temps que des assistantes sociales déterminent qu'elle pourrait rester avec moi sans qu'elle soit en danger, et que je pourrais m'occuper d'elle sans problème.<br>Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai été très touché par la séparation !  
>Mais je m'en suis sorti. Et en deux mois, j'ai acheté la maison dans laquelle nous vivons, à présent, j'ai décoré sa chambre avec soin, n'attendant que son retour. Mais ce qui m'a emmerdé le plus fut tous les papiers que j'ai dû remplir à cause de ça. Sans parler des tests de paternité que j'ai dû effectuer. Puis elle m'a été rendue.<br>Je n'étais quand même pas sorti de la misère parce que pendant quatre mois, une assistante social observait tous mes faits et gestes, pour s'assurer que je saurais m'occuper d'elle et lui donner une vie convenable.

Bon, je vais être sincère. La maison ne m'appartenait pas vraiment. Tobi l'a achetée pour moi et me la revendue à ma majorité.

Tobi .. que dire .. ? Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant un mois environ. Il a seulement accepté, via Deidara, d'acheter la maison mais sans jamais me voir. Puis, un soir, il a toqué à ma porte et je l'ai accueilli avec émotion. J'ai compris, bien entendu, pourquoi il avait été autant choqué, et à sa place, j'aurais été dans le même état que lui, mais je dois avouer qu'il m'a manqué. Avec le temps, il était devenu ma figure paternelle, et il savait toujours quoi dire pour me remonter le moral, et même si j'en aurais eu grandement besoin, au début, j'ai respecté son choix en le laissant souffler, penser à autre chose.  
>Mais maintenant, il vient diner toutes les semaines, tandis que les autres soirs, je suis chez lui avec Hazuki. Elle l'adore d'ailleurs, et l'appelle « Tonton Maddy » ce qui le fait sourire à chaque fois.<br>Ah oui, autre fait important à son propos .. Il s'est marié ! À une femme plus vieille que lui, d'ailleurs ! Elle s'appelle Mei Terumi, et même moi je peux dire qu'elle est très belle mais elle était très susceptible et paniquée dès qu'on la taquinait en lui parlant de mariage. Et au final, quand il lui a demandé, elle n'a pas hésité longtemps pour dire oui. Ils sont rentrés de leur lune de miel à la fin du mois d'aout.  
>D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une conférence pour la formation que Tobi suivait. Et c'était une des intervenantes. Et je crois que Tobi a eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour elle. Il dit que non, mais il le dit toujours en rougissant alors on se doute bien que c'est quelque chose du genre.<p>

Ensuite, l'Akatsuki .. sont ma famille.

Hidan est le parrain d'Hazuki, et j'ai accepté, à la condition que ça ne devait pas la blesser, qu'il la bénisse et attire les faveurs de Jashin sur elle. Du coup, pour suivre la tradition, il lui a offert une petite chaine avec un pendentif jashiniste en argent, qu'elle porte fièrement tous les jours mais on lui a conseillé de ne pas trop en parler autour d'elle, parce que ça serait mal vu. Et je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'Hidan soit un parrain aussi attentionné. Il lui offre beaucoup de cadeaux, achetés via la trésorerie du temple, et adore l'emmener au parc, mais je crois que c'est parce que ça attire les mères célibataires. Mais pareil, tant que ça ne fait pas de mal à ma fille, ça ne me dérange pas. Et elle adore passer du temps avec lui. Elle dit tout le temps qu'il est drôle.

Sasori … Sasori a disparu, pendant un peu moins d'un an, le jour où il a revu Haku. Il était terrorisé, et même moi, je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Mais il est revenu, du jour au lendemain, un peu bronzé, et a annoncé qu'il allait ouvrir une boutique de jouet en bois. C'était étrange parce qu'avec sa façon d'être, on aurait pu croire qu'il était juste parti en week end. Je le soupçonne d'avoir utilisé ses économies pour se prendre du repos, loin de tout ça et faire le point sur sa vie. Et je le soupçonne aussi de voir Haku en secret parce qu'ils s'échangent souvent des regards enflammés. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais s'il trouve l'amour avec ce dernier, je ne dirais rien. Au contraire, même.

Itachi est parti, lui. Pas définitivement, mais il a été engagé par le gouvernement en temps qu'expert en sécurité. À priori, ses talents de pirate informatique les ont attiré et depuis, il a un poste assez important et gagne beaucoup d'argent. Il vient nous voir souvent, bien entendu, et je sais qu'il aura toujours sa chambre, mais il nous manque. Et aussi, on pense qu'il a une petite amie parce qu'il esquive les questions à chaque fois qu'on lui en pose à ce propos.

Kisame est sportif professionnel à présent et est devenu champion du pays au kenjutsu. Mais il a refusé de quitter la ville et s'est payé une petite maison près de la mienne. Il vient souvent voir sa « crevette », et lui offre des armes en tout genre, en bois, dans l'espoir qu'elle prenne sa suite. Des fois, je me demande même si ça n'est pas ce qui va arriver quand je vois Hazuki jouer avec.

Kakuzu a retrouvé la mémoire, en ce qui concerne sa famille et son frère, plus particulièrement, et en apprenant la vérité, il a .. tenté de se suicider, plusieurs fois. D'après ce que Tobi nous a dit, il serait responsable de la mort de son frère, indirectement à cause d'affaires d'argent et il ne l'a pas supporté. Il a dû être enfermé en hôpital psychiatrique, et on ne sait pas quand il va en sortir. Hidan va le voir tous les jours de visite, pour lui remonter le moral mais aux dernière nouvelles, son traitement ne fonctionnait toujours pas. On a tous été très touchés par sa condition, et moi même, je lui rends visite, quand je peux, mais je lui rappelle trop son frère.

Zetsu, étrangement, est devenu maitre cuisinier. Et il a une étoile ! Mais promis, il ne cuisine pas de viande humaine. Je ne crois pas que les services sanitaires apprécieraient ça. Il possède aussi deux jardineries en ville qui marchent assez bien.

Konan ne sort plus qu'avec Nagato. Ou plutôt, Yahiko a rencontré une jeune femme qui lui plaisait tellement qu'il a préféré arrêter le triangle amoureux pour aller avec elle. Elle s'appelle Samui et elle est blonde aux yeux bleus. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé mais ils semblent bien ensemble. Et Konan est heureuse avec Nagato, qui la chouchoute.

Sasuke et Naruto vivent ensemble en centre ville dans un grand loft maintenant. Sasuke a suivi les pas de Neji dans le mannequinat tandis que Naruto semble vouloir devenir pâtissier. Ça lui a pris, un jour et depuis qu'il est à l'école, il ne lâche rien !

Et le dernier, et pas des moindres, Deidara.

Ma relation avec Deidara a été très compliquée à notre retour. Tobi refusait qu'il me revoit, mais Deidara a plusieurs fois menacé de fuir et ça a calmé le jeu. Ensuite, jaloux que je passe autant de temps avec ma fille, il a commencé à me tromper avec un certain Obito, un cousin très éloigné des Uchiha mais s'est arrêté quand je l'ai découvert. Oh, bien sûr, pendant un long moment, j'ai eu du mal à lui refaire confiance, et il s'en est longuement voulu mais depuis plusieurs mois, il s'applique a regagner ma confiance et ça fait un mois qu'il habite chez moi. Et ça se passe plutôt bien, et il comprend pourquoi je suis si attaché à ma fille. Et surtout, il l'aime autant que moi depuis qu'elle l'a appelée « Dada ».

Moi, elle m'appelle « Papa ». Son premier mot a été « papillon » et j'ai été ému, ce jour là. Bon, pour faire simple, je suis ému à chaque fois qu'elle fait quelque chose de nouveau. Je ne sais pas si c'est un truc de père, je n'imaginais même pas avoir un côté aussi paternel, mais je sais que je l'aime beaucoup et que je m'en sors plutôt bien.  
>En tous cas, je l'espère. Depuis qu'elle sait marcher, etc, je pense que c'est plus simple, mais au début, entre les biberons, les couches, les visites chez le docteur à chaque fois qu'elle toussait, je dois avouer que mes journée étaient exténuantes. Ça n'était pas de sa faute, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose … Je suis d'ailleurs devenu adepte des forums en ligne pour les parents, et même si au début, les gens étaient choqués de connaître mon âge, je crois que ça m'a plus aidé qu'autre chose, parce que la plupart m'ont donné des conseils plus que fiables.<br>Aujourd'hui est donc son premier jour d'école. Je l'ai inscrite, non sans mal, dans une école publique pour qu'elle puisse se socialiser au maximum et elle était très excitée d'y aller tandis que j'ai eu du mal à me séparer d'elle. Mais imaginez ! Ma petite fille de trois ans, toute seule au milieu de plein d'enfants ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais si quelqu'un lui fait du mal, j'ai encore une arme dans la maison, planquée dans un coffre pour être certain que ma petite ne jouera pas avec, et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! Merde, je ne suis peut être plus en service, mais je sais toujours tirer !  
>Bon, je suis un peu extrémiste, je le sais parfaitement, mais Hazuki est ma merveille. Et je sais que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant avec Deidara. Techniquement pas possible. Il a, hier soir, parlé d'adopter quand on en aura l'âge mais ça n'est pas pareil. Et puis, on est déjà bien assez occupés avec Hazuki pour l'instant.<br>Oh, je vous ai pas dit ! Deidara a fait sa première exposition la semaine dernière ! Bon, il n'avait que deux tableaux, mais il les a vendus à bon prix et le directeur de la galerie lui a donné rendez vous pour la semaine prochaine afin de parler d'une éventuelle future exposition ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de dire à quel point il a été heureux à ce moment là. Il devait d'ailleurs avoir sacrément mal aux joues tellement il a souri !  
>Et un des tableaux représentait Hazuki en train de faire la sieste avec moi, pelotonnée sur mon ventre dans le hamac du jardin.<br>J'ai d'ailleurs découvert ce tableau pendant l'exposition et j'ai été très touché par le rendu doux et réaliste du tableau. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça lui a pris de le faire, il refuse de me le dire mais je sais qu'il a pris plusieurs photos afin de pouvoir le finir, et l'une d'entre elle a été distribuée à toute l'Akatsuki. Hidan garde la sienne dans son porte feuille.

Ah oui. Ma maison est un petit pavillon, suffisant pour un couple avec enfant, mais avec un énorme jardin dans lequel nous avons installé une balançoire, un toboggan et j'y ai fait creuser une piscine. Du coup, presque tout le monde y a passé l'été, et plusieurs d'entre eux ont campé dans mon jardin. Et évidemment, Hazuki a voulu en faire de même et est allée dormir avec « Tonton Hidan ».

Je tourne en rond depuis que je l'ai emmenée à l'école, ce matin. Deidara est dans le garage, en train de peindre mais moi, je sais pas quoi faire. La maison est totalement propre, en ordre, il n'y a rien qui traine. J'ai tondu le gazon hier, les fleurs n'ont pas besoin d'être arrosées, le linge est propre. Et il n'y a rien à la télé en plus !  
>Après un léger soupire, je mets un bon jogging et vais courir afin de me détendre un peu. J'essaye de garder la forme, au cas où, mais je sais que je ne retomberais pas dans mon ancienne vie. Danzo m'a contacté deux fois depuis l'incident, et il a toujours été satisfait de mes services.<br>Il est devenu daimyo, bien entendu, mais son kazekage n'est pas aussi doué que moi, ou même qu'Haku. Mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas avoir à lui parler tous les deux jours.  
>Je suis retourné à la Racine, le lendemain de l'incident, et il a été ravi que je lui ramène mes armes, même si le glock de mon père est toujours en ma possession. Et devant mes yeux, il a détruit mon dossier, ainsi que ceux de l'Akatsuki. Et maintenant, je le sais, il n'y a sûrement plus personne qui pense à Shukaku, vu qu'il l'a déclaré mort.<p>

Je ne suis plus que Gaara, et ça me convient parfaitement. Je ne travaille pas, pour l'instant, mais je pense, de temps en temps, à écrire mon histoire, la publier sous forme de roman, sous un pseudonyme. Peut être que ça pourrait m'aider à m'en débarrasser totalement.

En passant devant le cimetière, je vais rendre visite à Temari et Kankuro.

J'ai souvent parlé d'eux à Hazuki, et elle a été très touchée la première fois que je l'y ai emmenée. Et elle a fait un « câlin » à la tombe en disant qu'elle les aimait, de toute façon. Des fois, je me demande ce qu'ils auraient pensé d'elle, mais je sais que Temari l'aurait adorée, et gavée de chocolat. Et je vois souvent Kankuro la porter sur ses épaules en allant faire les boutiques, ou manger une glace. Oui, c'est totalement quelque chose qu'il ferait.  
>Des fois, je me demande aussi ce qui serait arrivé s'ils m'avaient prévenu à propos d'Orochimaru. Ils seraient sûrement toujours en vie. Il m'arrive de leur en vouloir, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Je sais qu'ils voulaient me protéger, et qu'ils l'ont fait au péril de leur vie et je sais que je ne peux changer le passé.<br>Ils me manquent.

En rentrant à la maison, je m'aperçois qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher ma fille alors je vais prendre une douche, rapidement, m'habille proprement et rejoins Deidara dans son atelier pour le prévenir que j'y vais. Il me sourit mais il a l'air concentré sur son oeuvre alors je vais l'embrasser avec douceur avant de prendre la voiture.  
>En roulant, je repense à son nouveau truc. Depuis l'explosion du hangar, son envie de faire cramer tout et n'importe quoi lui est passée, mais il a gardé la petite télécommande en souvenir. Et je sais que ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il essaye de reproduire la « beauté » de ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, mais il n'y arrive pas. Et je dépense des sommes astronomiques en peinture, mais ça n'est pas grave.<br>Le salaire que Danzo me donne est assez important, de toutes façons.  
>J'aurais préféré éviter qu'il me donne de l'argent, celui là, mais pour les papiers, pour Hazuki, je devais absolument recevoir un salaire, avoir des fiches de paye, quelque soit le montant de mon compte en banque et Danzo me les a fourni sans hésitation.<br>Je me gare rapidement sur le petit parking à côté de l'école avant d'aller attendre devant la grille. Plusieurs femmes sont déjà là, me dévisagent légèrement mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ce genre de regards ne m'ont jamais dérangé, de toutes façons. Et j'ai assez bataillé pour retrouver ma puce.  
>Je m'allume une cigarette pour patienter un peu, lève les yeux au ciel devant les regards choqués et tire dessus plusieurs fois mais l'écrase en entendant la petite sonnerie de l'école.<br>Presque immédiatement, les portes s'ouvrent et je vois Hazuki courir dans la cour :

- Papa !

Elle lève les bras en me voyant tandis que je souris en m'agenouillant et la réceptionne avec soin quand elle saute dans mes bras. Je la sers contre moi, heureux de la revoir et la soulève en demandant :

- Ca va ?  
>- Voui ! Tiens, mon sac !<p>

Je souris en glissant son sac sur mon épaule, rougis quand elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de glisser une main douce dans ses cheveux et l'emmener à la voiture. Je l'attache avec soin sur son siège et prends le volant en demandant :

- Comment ça s'est passé ?  
>- Super !<br>- Les enfants de ta classe sont gentils ?

Elle hoche la tête, ses cheveux châtains dorés ondulants autour de son visage et s'exclame :

- Anya a dit que ma robe était belle ! Et elle est mon amie maintenant !  
>- Anya ? Une fille de ta classe ?<br>- Voui.  
>- Et tu as fait quoi ?<br>- On a dessiné un peu, et parlé de nos papas et mamans et comme tu avais dit, j'ai dit que maman était au ciel. Mais que j'avais deux papas maintenant.  
>- Tu as été sage ?<p>

Elle rougit.  
>Kisame a eu le malheur de lui apprendre à répliquer physiquement quand elle était embêtée et je lui ai expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça mais elle est très énergique et il lui arrive de l'oublier, quand elle est au parc avec Hidan, par exemple.<p>

- Voui.  
>- Voui voui, ou voui peut être ?<br>- Mais le garçon voulait regarder sous ma robe !  
>- Oh.<br>- Alors je l'ai poussé et il a arrêté.  
>- Dans ce cas, ça va. Mais … ?<br>- Mais il faut être une gentille fille !  
>- Bien. Et ton dessin ?<br>- J'ai essayé de dessiner comme Dada mais ça allait pas !

Je souris en la voyant croiser les bras, frustrée et dis :

- Il faut juste que tu t'entraines beaucoup !  
>- Je sais, il m'a dit !<p>

Je hoche la tête et elle continue de me raconter tout ce qu'elle a fait. On dirait qu'elle est plutôt satisfaite et ça me convient. Je sais que certains jours, elle ne voudra pas y aller, qu'elle sera fatiguée, mais bon, c'est le lot de tous les parents.  
>En arrivant à la maison, je l'aide à descendre et elle file voir Deidara dans l'atelier, sûrement pour lui faire un bisou tandis que je récupère son petit sac et le rendre afin de lui préparer son gouter, à savoir un kiwi, vu qu'elle adore ça et des BN au chocolat avec un verre de limonade. Je les lui emmène au salon, sur la table basse et allume la télé sur sa chaine préférée, qui parle souvent d'animaux en attendant son retour.<br>Je souris en la regardant enlever ses chaussures et elle vient s'installer à côté de moi tandis que je sens mon téléphone se mettre à vibrer dans ma poche. J'y réponds, sous son regard curieux.

- Allo ?  
>- Gaara, c'est Tobi !<br>- Oh, Tonton Maddy !

Tobi rit un instant et demande :

- Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?  
>- Non.<br>- Viens diner à la maison alors.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Papa ! Je veux parler à Tonton Maddy !

Je souris en donnant le téléphone à Hazuki et elle le met à son oreille en disant :

- Tonton ! … voui, c'était trop bien ! … Ok, a ce soir !

Elle raccroche rapidement avant de reposer le téléphone sur la table et entame son gouter en regardant son manga préféré. Elle adore les mangas et si je l'écoutais, je devrais lui acheter tous les goodies possible pour la rendre heureuse mais elle a bien compris que ça n'allait pas rentrer dans sa chambre. Et elle a déjà pas mal de poster et même des peluches de ses héros préférés.  
>Je passe une main douce dans ses cheveux, satisfait de la voir relever les épaules en disant que je la chatouille et après son petit repas, elle s'installe dans mes bras en disant :<p>

- Je t'aime papa !  
>- Moi aussi ma grande.<br>- Et moi alors, mh !

Je souris en voyant Deidara entrer dans le salon, les mains pleines de peintures et il vient me donner un léger baiser avant d'embrasser Hazuki sur le front. Elle rit un instant et murmure :

- Toi aussi dada !  
>- On va chez Tobi ce soir.<br>- Oh, je ferais mieux d'aller me laver un peu alors.

J'acquiesce et mon blond me sourit légèrement.  
>En un regard, je comprends qu'il sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas mais avant que je puisse lui attraper la main pour l'interroger, il s'éclipse et je l'entends monter les escaliers. Hazuki se redresse légèrement sur mes jambes et demande :<p>

- Je peux mettre la robe bleue ce soir ?  
>- Si tu veux. Mais je veux que tu te laves avant. Tu sais comment les diners chez Tobi peuvent être longs, mh ?<br>- D'accord …  
>- Allez, va préparer tes habits, je range ça et j'arrive.<p>

Elle hoche la tête d'un air adorable et sort de la pièce en courant tandis que je récupère les restes de son gouté, avant d'aller mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier et monter à mon tour pour remplir la baignoire et préparer des serviettes chaudes.  
>Malgré le fait que la maison soit assez petite, nous avons le luxe d'avoir deux salles de bain pour trois chambres. L'une est commune à l'étage, et est assez vaste tandis que l'autre est plus une douche privative dans ma chambre. Je vous assure que des fois, c'est tout à fait nécessaire.<p>

Quand elle arrive dans la salle de bain, Hazuki attend que je me tourne pour se déshabiller et entrer dans la baignoire afin de ses cacher dans l'épaisse couche de mousse au dessus de l'eau. Elle est très pudique quand elle s'y met, mais Tobi m'a assuré que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas de figure maternelle.  
>Je la surveille le temps qu'elle se lave avant d'attraper une bonne serviette pour qu'elle s'y enroule et se sèche avant de l'aider à s'habiller. Je la coiffe ensuite avec soin, et je suis devenu un pro en ce qui concerne les coiffures de jeune fille. Je sèche ses cheveux pour lui faire une queue de cheval, vu qu'elle adore ça avant de la soulever pour qu'elle puisse se regarder dans le miroir.<br>Elle sourit en hocha la tête et me prend dans ses bras en demandant :

- Tonton Hidan sera là ?  
>- On verra bien !<p>

Je la laisse coiffer ma tignasse un instant avant de redescendre en appelant Deidara pour ne pas qu'il y passe trois heures. Il nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, bien habillé et je le fais sortir pour fermer la maison et aller placer Hazuki dans son siège. Deidara prend le volant, tandis que je me place côté passager, et comme d'habitude, quand il n'en a pas besoin, il pose sa main droite sur ma cuisse, la caressant doucement.  
>Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons rien fait, parce que j'ai encore du mal à lui faire confiance à ce niveau là mais ça ne le dérange pas, et il s'applique à me donner envie quand il voit que je suis de bonne humeur. Mais il sait que je veux le tester.<br>Après un soupir, je glisse ma main dans la sienne et m'accoude à la portière pour regarder dehors, ne disant rien jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés.  
>En arrivant dans l'entrée de Tobi, je souris en entendant Hazuki se redresser sur son siège et elle dit :<p>

- On est arrivés !  
>- Mh.<br>- Y'a la voiture de tonton Hidan !

Deidara se dépêche de se garer et j'aide Hazuki à sortir de la voiture pour la regarder courir jusqu'à la maison, en appelant son parrain. J'allais la suivre, mais Deidara m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement, plaçant mon dos contre la voiture et en glissant les bras autour de mon cou. Je grogne un peu, pour la forme et quand il s'écarte, il me sourit légèrement en disant :

- Tu es très beau, mh.  
>- C'est parce qu'Hazuki m'a coiffé !<p>

Il sourit et je lui donne un léger baiser avant de le prendre par la main pour qu'on entre nous aussi dans la maison.  
>En arrivant, je suis surpris de voir qu'il y a plus de monde que ce que je pensais. À savoir, l'Akatsuki au grand complet. Itachi est là et je ne tarde pas à le serrer dans mes bras et sur le canapé, l'esprit un peu ailleurs, je peux apercevoir Kakuzu.<br>Je jette un coup d'oeil gêné vers Tobi qui me sourit en faisant signe d'y aller et je m'approche doucement du géant qui relève les yeux vers moi et, étrangement, se met à sourire. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, gêné et il m'attire dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. Je me racle la gorge et murmure :

- Kakuzu .. Tu es sorti …  
>- Oui.<p>

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et il me sourit légèrement en disant :

- J'ai retrouvé d'autres souvenirs, et apparemment, ça n'est pas de ma faute, ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était les dettes de mon père que j'essayais d'éponger …  
>- Oh ..<p>

Je lui adresse un regard désolé mais il semble bien. Beaucoup mieux que les dernières fois où je l'avais vu. Après quelques secondes, Hazuki vient vers lui et lui sert la main en souriant largement, ce qui le fait rougir, mais en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Hidan, je comprends que c'est lui qui lui a murmuré de faire ça.  
>D'ailleurs, celui ci s'exclame :<p>

- Hazu ma puce !  
>- Oui Tonton ?<br>- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
>- Oh ! Il est où ?<br>- Viens avec moi, il est dans le bureau.

Il tend la main et Hazuki court vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors j'en profite pour saluer tout le monde, surtout Tobi que je n'avais pas vu depuis son mariage et il murmura à mon oreille :

- J'espère que tu as le coeur accroché.  
>- Pourquoi ?<p>

Deux secondes après, j'entends ma fille pousser un cri à me faire dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Connaissant Hidan et ses idées farfelues, je me précipite au bureau et la trouve, allongée au sol, un chiot lui grimpant sur le ventre pour lécher son visage.  
>Je relève alors les yeux vers Hidan qui se marre comme jamais et murmure :<p>

- Ne me dis pas que tu as osé ..  
>- Je ne le dirais pas !<br>- Putain Hidan ! On avait dit, pas d'animal !  
>- Papa ! Papa ! Je le veux !<p>

Ah oui, j'imagine qu'elle le veut, le chiot. C'est un labrador beige au pelage cotonneux et il semble très doux. Comment est ce qu'elle pourrait dire non ?  
>Je lance un regard noir à Hidan quand il vient poser une main sur mon épaule, l'air fier de lui et il murmure :<p>

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu devrais vouloir rendre ta fille heureuse, et elle sera heureuse avec un chiot.  
>- Ne joue pas sur mes sentiments, c'est mesquin !<br>- Quel mauvais parrain je ferais si je n'offrais pas de chiot à ma nièce !

Je secoue la tête, d'un air fatigué tandis qu'Hakuzi se remet sur ses pieds pour mieux câliner l'animal et murmure :

- Je te jure Hidan, un jour, je vais te tuer …  
>- Elle aime le piano ? Et le xylophone ? Et la batterie ?<p>

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, pour le faire taire et il retourne vers les autres en riant comme un fou. Alors je m'accroupis près de ma fille et murmure :

- Hazu …  
>- Oui papa ?<p>

Elle tourne son regard pétillant vers moi et je craque. Je soupire en passant les mains dans mes cheveux et demande :

- Tu as dit merci à tonton Hidan ?  
>- Non !<p>

Et elle retourne au salon, le chiot sur les talons tandis que je me redresse, blasé. Un chiot ! Bon, à la limite, ça m'occupera un peu mais quand même !  
>Je les rejoins rapidement et souris en voyant ma fille dans les bras d'Hidan qui la tient contre lui d'un air doux et en fermant les yeux. Il l'aime beaucoup.<br>Je m'installe sur le canapé en soupirant, accepte volontiers la limonade que Tobi me sert et caresse rapidement la tête du chiot avant de grogner à Itachi, qui est installé à côté de moi :

- Il m'aura vraiment tout fait celui là.

Hidan rouvre les yeux d'un air amusé et je lui tire la langue tandis qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Il embrasse Hazuki une dernière fois sur la joue avant de se redresser et me dire :

- J'ai été sympa, j'ai aussi acheté un bon sac de croquettes, des gamelles et tout le bordel, t'auras juste à le récupérer dans ma voiture.  
>- Hidan, langage !<br>- Oui, tonton Hidan, on dit pas « bordel » !

Le jashiniste rougit mais sourit en voyant Hazuki froncer les sourcils d'un air à croquer et acquiesce avant qu'elle descende de ses genoux pour caresser à nouveau le chien.  
>Nous passons rapidement à table, et là, il y a un silence un peu gêné avant que Tobi annonce, les joues rouges, une main tenant celle de sa douce :<p>

- Mei est enceinte.

Il y a des acclamations, mais je remarque surtout Konan qui manque de s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau. Des regards surpris se tournent vers elle tandis qu'elle s'essuie doucement la bouche, les joues écarlates et Nagato murmure :

- Konan aussi.

Il y a quelques rires au début mais chacun félicite chaque jeune femme avec le même enthousiasme. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! On dirait bien que la soirée est à noter d'une croix dans le calendrier !  
>Itachi est là, deux annonces de futur bébé et Kakuzu est sorti de l'hôpital ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de plus !<br>À l'heure du dessert, Tobi nous sert un de ses tiramisu magiques et tout le monde relève la tête en entendant sonner. Comme j'étais déjà debout, pour aider Tobi à servir, je murmure que je vais voir et me rends rapidement dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte.  
>Là, je manque de m'effondrer en voyant le jeune homme présent sous le porche. Je pose une main sur ma bouche en le voyant sourire et il murmure :<p>

- Ca faisait longtemps, Gaara.  
>- Neji !<p>

Je crois que je l'ai dit un peu fort mais l'émotion qui me traverse est de toutes façons trop importante. Je l'attrape rapidement pour le serrer contre moi et il se met à rire en me rendant mon étreinte.  
>Ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas revu. Depuis le jour où il m'a fait ses adieux, dans une des chambres en haut, en me donnant un dernier baiser au goût un peu amer. Il a été beaucoup à l'étranger, et on n'avait pas souvent le temps de se parler sur internet ou par téléphone, surtout avec les décalages horaires et à cause de sa carrière flamboyante, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de revenir au pays.<br>Il n'a pas changé. Ou en tous cas, pas en surface. Il a toujours ses longs cheveux noirs un peu parfumés, ses yeux clairs, sa peau douce.  
>Il sourit en m'embrassant sur la joue et murmure :<p>

- Tu m'as manqué.  
>- Toi aussi … J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !<p>

Je me redresse en passant une main dans mes cheveux et il sourit en regardant derrière moi. D'un coup d'oeil, je vois que les autres se sont déplacés et il sourit en disant :

- J-j'ai vu de la lumière et plein de voitures, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer …

Tobi acquiesce et dit :

- Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenue ici !

Néji rougit légèrement avant d'aller saluer tout le monde tandis que je referme la porte et Hazuki vient m'attraper la jambe, timide devant les inconnus. Alors je la soulève et quand Neji revient vers moi, je lui souris en disant à ma fille :

- Hazuki, je te présente Neji ! C'est mon deuxième amoureux, entre Sasori et Deidara …  
>- Oh .. D'accord ! Bonsoir monsieur Nezi !<p>

Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle a écorché son prénom et Neji, à qui j'avais déjà parlé de ma fille, lui attrape la main pour y déposer un léger baiser avant de murmurer :

- Bonsoir dame Hazuki ! Belle robe que vous portez là ! Une vraie princesse !

Hazuki rougit en se cachant contre mon cou et je ris tandis que Tobi annonce :

- On en était au dessert. Attrape une chaise !

Le jeune homme acquiesce rapidement et tout le monde se réinstalle à table, les conversations allant de bon train.  
>Nous retournons ensuite au salon, où Neji s'installe à côté de moi pour que je lui raconte tout ce qu'il a raté et il m'écoute avec attention sous le regard un peu jaloux de mon blond, mais celui ci semble bien occupé à rire avec Itachi.<br>La soirée se termine tellement tard qu'Hazuki s'est endormie sur moi, en suçant son pouce. Et Hidan en a profité pour prendre une photo. Il a un album plus fourni que le mien, ça en devient presque effrayant.  
>Mais vu qu'elle doit aller à l'école demain, je sais qu'on va bientôt devoir rentrer. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Deidara qui acquiesce en hochant la tête avant de sourire d'un air désolé à Neji, qui aurait sûrement apprécié passer un peu plus de temps avant moi et Tobi vient m'aider à me remettre sur pied. Neji soupire et dit :<p>

- Je passerais chez toi demain. Je suis en vacances !  
>- Pour combien de temps ?<br>- Quelques mois ! J'ai tellement bossé en deux ans que je ne sais même plus ce que veut dire dormir !  
>- À qui le dis-tu !<p>

Il sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue et je fais un signe de la main à tout le monde avant d'à nouveau féliciter les deux jeunes femmes enceintes et sortir, accompagné par Deidara, Tobi et Hidan.  
>Ce dernier transfert les affaires pour le chiot de sa voiture à la mienne tandis que je place Hazuki dans son siège et je l'attache en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller avant de prendre Tobi dans mes bras et grogne :<p>

- Je vois que la lune de miel a été chaude, hein !  
>- Arrête de faire des allusions à ma vie sexuelle et rentre chez toi, je passerais put être demain.<br>- D'accord.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Deidara pour le saluer et je regarde Hidan en disant :

- Tu me le revaudras.  
>- J'espère bien !<br>- Tu veux dormir à la maison ?  
>- Na, j'ai du temps à rattraper avec Kuzu.<p>

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il m'embrasse sur le front avant de rentrer.  
>Je prends le volant, attends que Deidara soit installé avec le chiot sur les cuisses et salue une dernière fois Tobi avant de démarrer et prendre la direction de la maison. En arrivant, Deidara s'occupe du chiot tandis que je porte Hazuki à l'étage, la mets en pyjama et la place sous ses couvertures. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front et sors de la chambre sans un bruit pour aller aider Deidara à préparer le coin chiot, au salon.<p>

- Il va falloir lui donner un nom …

Deidara relève les yeux en souriant et murmure :

- Hazu l'a appelé Jashin tout à l'heure, et il s'est reconnu !  
>- Forcément …<p>

Nous vérifions que la maison est bien fermée avant de monter et comme d'habitude, je me déshabille en tournant le dos à Deidara, jusqu'à être en calecon avant d'entrer dans le lit et éteindre ma lampe de chevet. Deidara, quant à lui, préfère toujours le nu, même si ça nous a plusieurs fois mis dans des situations dérangeantes avec Hazuki mais elle a appris à toquer avant d'entrer.  
>Il se blottit contre moi en posant une main sur mon ventre et après quelques minutes de silence, il murmure :<p>

- Je t'aime Gaara ..

Je me retiens de soupirer, pose la tête contre lui, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la phrase me vient sans que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ou de ne pas le penser :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Dei.

Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front en caressant l'arrière de sa tête et le sens sourire dans mon cou tandis que je ferme les yeux.

Aujourd'hui est la première d'une série de très belles journées, et j'espère grandement qu'elles vont toutes être aussi mouvementées et riches en émotion. Mais avec mes amis, Deidara et ma fille, je sais que je n'aurais jamais une journée de calme total.

Et c'est ce que j'aime, chez eux.


End file.
